The Quest For Hogwarts
by shadowwritr
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts. Harry has been tasked with a quest by his Aunt Petunia to discover himself and who he is as well as find the school which he will be attending. (If this fic had a song, it would Mordred's Lullaby, by Heather Dale. No Beta, but fixing chapters as I go along while posting. Chp. 1-8 fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just having a little bit of fun. Not making anything you know the drill, yada, yada, yada.

Summary: Pre-Hogwarts. Harry has been tasked with a quest by his Aunt Petunia to discover himself and who he is as well as find the school which he will be attending.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer, Saturday June 14th, the summer where everything would change. Petunia had waited for this day and was very anxious. So far, everything had gone according to plan that she had set in motion three years ago. Vernon and Dudley had left on the plane last night to the new job Vernon had accepted. Petunia had lied to the neighbors stating that the whole family was going on vacation for the summer to the neighbors. She had a lot to finish before she could meet up with Vernon and Dudley.

Harry was cleaning out his cupboard like she had instructed him. Petunia had tried to set her foot down three years ago, when she had noticed something very odd about the boy who was supposed to be her nephew. He had made a certain look that seemed very odd, one that Petunia had recognized that belonged to someone else and not James Potter. She had mentioned what she saw to Vernon. Vernon couldn't see it. It had taken two years after that day before Vernon finally caved in and stopped abusing the boy. It had been a constant battle with Vernon, one that nearly ended in divorce. But she was finally able to convince him that everything they had been told had been a lie. Proof that Petunia found in the attic one day inside a little chest that had once belonged to Lily Potter.

The furniture would be staying, the home on Privet Drive hadn't been paid for by them anyway, after all, it had been paid for out of the money they had received for the boy. It was his home. As was the flat Petunia was going to take him to, though, that had been paid for in a different name. One of Vernon's employees who had recently ran into a bit of bind and needed a place to stay since he and his wife had broken up and she ended up with everything.

Petunia had managed the money over the last three years even better. Petunia always had a feeling they were being watched. She knew she had to get the boy out and away from observing and prying eyes. The boy was going to have the time of his life this summer, this was something both her and Vernon had agreed upon. The beatings had stopped only a year ago. He was still small for his age, this was something else Petunia had been trying to rectify. She had done the best she could having to fight Vernon and Dudley at every step. Everything was all set up and ready to go. Robert Nixon was more than willing to help out too, after all, he had been living in the flat not having to pay the bills.

"I'm finished, Aunt Petunia." Harry had said.

Petunia was pulled out of her musings. "Very good Harry. Come sit down."

She had been at the dinning table, putting the last touches on the envelopes that she had been writing on for years. Once Harry sat down, she closed the magical chest that had belonged to her sister Lily. There were quite a few things inside that chest that Harry was going to need this summer. Vernon had agreed to leave the child alone and when the opportunity came from his employer to relocate, Vernon had jumped at the chance. Petunia had thanked whatever God she could for that to have had happened. Petunia put on the best happy face she could muster at the moment.

"I have a surprise for you." Petunia told Harry.

She watched as his face lit up. "What?" Asked Harry excitedly.

"You remember I told you about a school. A boarding school?" Petunia asked him.

Harry nodded.

"I'm giving you a quest to find that school this summer. A very important quest. It's a secret quest and you can't let anyone know about it. I need your promise." Petunia told him.

"I promise. No one can know." Harry said.

Petunia could feel the air around them become heavy. She had felt this before around Lily. While she had not been magical, at least not enough to go to Hogwarts, she had been able to see things and feel things. Yes, she had been jealous of Lily growing up, but Petunia started to realize something, she wasn't quite normal either. She had always been able to sense things. Probably why it took her awhile to convince Vernon of what was around the boy, even though he still couldn't see it. She knew Harry would keep this promise.

She pushed the chest towards him, "Everything you need is inside this chest. You have one task you have to do every day till you get to your school and till you finish with it. Number four Privet Drive will always be your home. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said as he took the chest.

"Go put that in the duffle I got you. We'll be leaving for the flat you are going to stay at this summer, and you may not start the quest till Monday."

* * *

Monday June 16th

Harry woke up a little after nine in the morning and sat up in bed. He liked this room, this was his quest room, but not home. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry pulled the covers off of him and headed for the bathroom. While he did his morning ritual, Harry kept repeating over and over again that number four Privet Drive was his home. Aunt Petunia had stressed this was very important and he would soon learn why this summer.

Once dressed in the new clothes that actually fit him, Harry grinned as he ate a bowl of cereal. Robert Nixon had already left for work. Harry liked him and he was a nice man. Over the last two days he had gotten to know him rather well. At first, Harry was nervous, but he could see that Robert wanted this summer to go well for Harry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was helping him out of a bind and getting him back on his feet. Harry thought this was all rather nice, considering they normally didn't do things like that. That was why Robert didn't mind in the slightest that Harry was staying with him this summer in London, Harry had reasoned.

Harry had a few rules he had to follow, like helping around the flat, making sure to pick up after himself, always leaving a note to where he was going for Robert if he was getting home late or anything like that. But it was rules that Harry didn't mind in the least. Once he finished the cereal he cleaned the table off and did the morning dishes and put them up. Harry thought about yesterday when Robert had taken him to the play park and Harry had to tell everyone he was Brandon Nixon. Harry didn't mind this at all, he rather liked being Brandon. After all, it had kept him from opening everything in the room. His Aunt didn't want him to open anything but the two drawers that held his new clothes. Harry then headed back to his room. He had a quest to begin.

Harry took the chest that he had placed on the dresser off and sat down with it on the bed and opened it up. The first thing he noticed were quite a few envelopes all were numbered. He pulled out the first one and opened it up.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Your journey and quest has now begun. Besides this chest, the whole room in which you are in is designed to help you discover things, not only about your new school, but also about yourself. Vernon and I want to apologize for how we treated you. We should have never had done so. Some things are learned the hard way. And we are sorry. The chest which_ _contains everything_ _is now yours, it belonged to my sister Lily. I realized, I never told you anything about her. I had my reasons. You are going to discover some things you might not like. Some things are going to take time to understand. I believe you will be able to understand these things, but we are going to do this slowly, one step at a time. I realize I'm not with you on this journey. It is after all your journey, this is something I am not really allowed to do. Some things need to be explained to you. Here is your tasks for today, after all, we can't send you out on your quest without preparing you._

 _1\. Get rid of any clothes you packed up from your cupboard. You will no longer be dressed as a hoodlum._

 _2\. You have only three sets of clothes. We are going to expand your wardrobe this summer._

 _3\. Your scar is noticeable. You are going to learn to hide this scar. Inside the closet on top cubby is a make-up kit._ _One of the new ones that is fully waterproof and can_ _'t come off easily in case of accidents._

 _So for today, you get to learn to hide your scar. Read the directions and practice till you get it right. Until then, you can not move on in your quest._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry reread the letter. He liked his scar at times, it was shaped like a lightening bolt, really the only interesting thing about him. Harry liked that his Aunt apologized, at first he never really understood why they treated him the way they did. Also, he noticed that he would be learning about himself. This was something that excited him as well.

Getting up, Harry found all the old clothes he had packed and had brought with him. It wasn't quite a lot considering it filled up half a trash bag. Leaving the flat, he took it down to the big green bin that sat outside. He placed it inside and noticed that he felt lighter after he had done so. Like he was getting rid of something. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was, but he liked the new feeling he had after doing so. Like he felt more normal than he had ever had. He headed back up to the flat and saw himself back inside.

The directions in the make-up kit appeared to be simple. His Aunt had supplied four of these kits. Harry learned one thing after four hours being in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Make-up was not as easy as he thought it would be. He took a break and had lunch while he watched the video that came with the kit. The women on there made it look so simple. After lunch he tried again. He finally got it correct an hour before Robert would be getting home from work. Harry felt proud of himself of his accomplishment. His scar didn't look like it was there at all, for that matter, it didn't look like he was wearing make-up. He was now able to blend it where it looked exactly like his skin on his face.

Robert had called earlier and said he was bringing pizza home for dinner. Harry cleaned up everything in the bathroom and made sure it was clean. Robert walked through the door after he had finished and had everything back in his room.

"Brandon?" Robert called out.

Harry had agreed with Aunt Petunia and Robert that he would go by this name and not to use his real one. So Robert called him nothing but that.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he poked his head out of his room.

"Pizza is here." Robert said as he placed the pie box on the table.

Harry came out of his room and headed for the table. Robert had pulled out two plates and sat them down on the table along with napkins. He sat down then looked up at Harry.

"Your scar is gone." Robert said.

Harry grinned at him, "nope. Still there, just learned to hide it today."

Robert smiled at him. His blue eyes shining. "Good deal. I had a few tasks that your Aunt left me as well. Tomorrow, I made an appointment for the eye doctor down the street. You need to be there at two in the afternoon."

Harry was shocked. He didn't realize Robert had been recruited for his quest. Maybe he didn't know about the real reason behind the quest, but it still surprised him. "I don't have money to pay for that."

"That's all covered. Don't you worry about that. You need new glasses." Robert said as they both started eating.

The rest of the evening went well. He and Robert watched some programs on the television. When it started getting late, they went off to their rooms. Harry settled in his bed in the boxers he slept in along with a t-shirt.

* * *

Tuesday June 17th

The morning had gone well for Harry. His Aunt had left him workbooks to go through back over all of his school years. He was surprised at first. They never really liked him getting better grades than Dudley. His Aunt wanted him to do his best and check all his answers and repeat the ones he had gotten wrong. He thought it was rather silly going back over the younger year workbooks but did it. He was done with three years of primary by the time it was for him to see the eye doctor.

The eye doctor had been interesting. He didn't realize how many tests they did. What was even more surprising was that he would have contacts. So he could actually go without glasses if he wanted. He ended up leaving with glasses but his contacts would arrive next week. Harry even ended up with sun glasses. Everything had already been paid for and he only had to pick up his contacts when they came back in.

The world around him was much brighter. Harry grinned at everything he saw as he made his way back to the flat. The changes were overwhelming at first, but he loved every minute of it. He noticed the new glasses didn't give him a headache like the old ones did.

Once back in the flat he pulled out the second to the last workbook. He had two more to finish before he could move on with his quest. Besides the workbooks, he saw a few reading books as well that his Aunt had wanted him to read this summer. Harry knew very well that Dudley hated to read. Harry liked to read and he was happy his Aunt was keeping him busy in things he never really got to do before. After all, he was being equipped for his quest.

Saturday June 21st

Once Harry had breakfast and finished the breakfast dishes, Robert told him he had to work today. Robert would more than likely have to work every weekend for awhile. He was paying off the debt he had incurred from his ex-wife. Harry went back into his quest room. He had finished the primary workbooks on Wednesday. Thursday he started a new language: Latin. He had been working on the language course the past two days as per his instructions from Aunt Petunia. He couldn't advance his quest for school yet till the course was finished. But she had written in the letter for that about the weekend side quests.

He pulled open the first envelope and his eyes went wide with astonishment. Not only was there a letter inside, but also money. He had been given 50 pounds, and a pass to the museums. Harry smiled as he opened the letter to find out what his side quest was for today.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Today we broaden your mind and your wardrobe. Inside your quest closet is a large black leather backpack. This is your weekend quest adventurers pack. Inside you will find a map of London, and a pass for the tube to get around. After all, not all of your questing will be indoors this summer._

 _For the broadening of your mind. You will need a notebook in which to write your observations into and something to write with. You will find one already inside the adventurer's pack along with a pencil. Things you are to observe for today._

 _1\. How do children act in public around each other?_

 _2\. How do children act in public with their family?_

 _3\. How do you tell if a child is alone?_

 _4\. How can you make yourself appear to not be alone?_

 _Watch, listen, and learn._

 _Never let anyone know you are alone. Use your head, write everything down you observe. Think of every angle that you can use. Be clever, be cunning, and above all remember your manners. Your manners can open doors and shut them as well on people who think you are alone. Be studious and watchful._

 _Things you are to buy for today._

 _1\. A t-shirt._

 _2\. A ball-cap._

 _3\. A watch._

 _All of these can be found in the museum's gift shop. Optional purchases can be done if you use your head. Be thrifty, be selective, and bonus if you can purchase drawing pads and pens in the gift shop._

 _For learning, observe the paintings, the different art works and statues around the museum halls. Even the building itself can broaden your mind, take in the sites and gather information._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry was giddy with excitement. He reread the letter. Just last night, he and Robert had watched an animated version of 'The Hobbit'. Harry had fallen in love with it. Bilbo Baggins had excellent adventures. He had started the reading of the book last night after watching the show. It was one of the books his aunt wanted him to read. Now he was getting an adventure of his own which had prizes at the end of it. Harry felt very much like Bilbo, like he was being pushed out the door by Gandalf to hurry and catch up to the dwarfs.

He tore himself away from the letter and headed for his adventurer pack in the closet and pulled it out. Inside was exactly what Aunt Petunia said it would contain. He couldn't help the feeling of the overwhelming feeling of happiness that flooded through him. He found several museums which were clearly marked with numbers. The number one museum was fairly close to him and would be a short ride on the tube. He gathered everything he thought he would want to take. He put at least two bottles of water inside the pack from the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches as well. He wasn't sure how long it would take to view the museum having never gone to one before. He wrote a note for Robert and placed it on the counter where all the notes were suppose to go in case he left. After double checking in the mirror to make sure his scar still remained covered, he locked up the flat and headed out.

After Harry got off the tube two blocks from the museum, he saw a street vendor that had hats. He saw the black ball cap, not even thinking about getting one in the museum. He purchased it for five pounds and placed it on his head and headed for he museum.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the wizarding world Severus Snape was sitting in a chair in the parlor of the Malfoy Manor now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Severus stop that." Narcissa scolded him.

Severus suppressed a snort. "I don't see why I have to go with your family to a museum that is clearly a family outing."

Narcissa groaned. "Because if we never forced you to go out with us you would stay home in that dungeon lab of yours in Spinner's End. You need to get out and live a little and quit setting a bad example for your godson."

He removed his hand from the bridge of his nose and placed it back on the top leg he had crossed and glared at Lucius who was standing beside her with a satisfied grin on his face.

"The last time you said I needed to get out and live a little you set me up with a woman." Severus doled out.

"It is time you moved on Severus." Lucius added.

Severus stood. "You two are unbelievable. First the Headmaster making me sit through all those interviews for a new history of magic teacher. Then he makes me take Aurora to dinner, wants me to make amends with the woman because we might be working together. As if that were possible to make amends with Alastor Moody's daughter. What is this? Gang up on Severus month. This is my holiday away from all the brats. I should be able to do whatever I want."

"If Uncle Severus is not going then I don't want to go either." Draco crossed his arms and sat back in the chair with a pout.

Severus turned and looked at his godson. "Don't you play that guilt card on your mother and father. I told you before, you are not to use me as an excuse for anything your parents have planned."

"Then you'll just have to come with us Severus." Narcissa said. "Draco needs to see some of those works."

"But they are by muggles." Draco said. "It is stupid."

"Sit up straight." Lucius admonished his son.

"Not all of them are by muggles, Draco." Narcissa said. "Some of those works are by witches and wizards, you'll see after we get there. Even you will know a few names."

"I will join the party, but I don't like being thrown into a place where you pull woman after woman in front me." Severus said.

Narcissa came over and took Severus's arm and patted it. "I am just showing you what life has to offer for a bachelor who is need of a woman's touch. It's not all about potions and teaching, there are other things Severus."

Severus grimaced.

Twenty minutes later the Malfoy's along with Severus were walking up the steps towards the museum. Narcissa broke away and greeted a woman in tea length sun dress and then started back over to where they were.

"Can't you control your wife Lucius?" Severus asked.

Lucius chuckled and slapped Severus on the back, "take it like a man."

"Severus, I would like you to meet Gertrude Flowers." Narcissa said.

Severus swallowed back a snarl, the woman was not very pleasing to his pallet at all. _Flowers indeed, Merlin help me!_ Her perfume was so sickly sweet he wanted to hurl. Severus inclined his head towards the woman.

"Miss Flowers it is nice to make your acquaintance." Severus told her.

Then the insipid giggling came. He wanted to put a langlock curse on the woman's tongue. Severus looked away and saw the elderly lady trying to make her way down the stairs, her cane came down balanced on the edge and slipped, the bottom of the cane popping off. It was like slow motion he turned and took two steps for her as a little boy came racing up the steps with a black ball cap on his head. The little boy had reached her first and carefully had her back to standing up.

"Are you okay ma'am? Anything hurt?" He asked.

"Goodness! I don't think so, just gave this old woman a fright is all." The grandmother said.

"Why don't you let me escort you down the steps and we'll have a look at your cane. Shall we do that?" The boy asked.

Severus watched as the grandmother patted the boy's head and agreed. He stooped over and picked up the bottom of the cane and looked at it. It wasn't worn, merely slipped off. They had reached the bottom of the steps and the boy had led her to a bench. He looked at the bottom of the cane then his head came up searching for the missing part. Severus whistled and the boy looked right at him. He saw the most enchanting green eyes, they looked a lot like Lily's had been, a deep emerald. They were striking behind a pair of titanium glasses the child wore. The boy held up his hands and Severus tossed the bottom portion of the cane to the boy. He caught it and bent down to fix the cane. Severus shook his head out of the stupor he had been in when the sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils again and felt a hand on his arm.

"He has such good manners and is ever so helpful. I would like to have a child like that some day." Gertrude said.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to look to see where Narcissa had gone so he could kill her. "I do believe our party is already inside Miss Flowers. Kindly remove your hand before I do it for you." Severus sent a glare her way letting her know she had breached a boundary and protocol and was not pleased with it.

Gertrude removed her hand quickly like it had just been scalded in hot flame. "I'm very sorry Mr. Snape, I forgot my manners and was just overcome with seeing such in the boy."

"Evidently so." Severus said glaring down at her.

He glanced back to the bench the grandmother was still sitting there but the boy was nowhere in sight. Severus spun on the step and made his way into the gallery after opening the door for Gertrude. He strolled along side the woman slowing his normal steps. Before this was all over Severus knew he would have a pounding headache from the woman's perfume alone.

"Narcissa tells me you have never married." Gertrude said.

"That is correct." Severus said.

He saw Lucius and Narcissa talking and pointing out different things for Draco. He wasn't about to make this easy for Gertrude. She had already offended him and he wasn't happy about it. He wasn't happy about what Narcissa had done either by forcing another woman in front of him. Severus scanned the gallery, he actually liked this museum, but it was dampened by the woman who was next to him.

"You're a Master and teacher in your profession as well." Gertrude said.

Severus's lips thinned. His name was well known in the wizarding world where potions were concerned. He didn't like the woman as she was cataloging his assets right at the moment.

"That is correct." Severus said.

Severus caught sight of the boy from the front steps of the museum, he watched as the boy went really close to one of the paintings and slowly started moving back from it. He couldn't see the boy's face, he did note the black hair that was sticking out from under the cap. The child looked to be on the small side as well, he guessed his age to be eight, maybe nine at the most. He did not see anyone calling out for this child to come to them. They walked closer to him and Severus paused behind the boy about a foot. He saw the boy's body tense up, Severus knew that reaction rather well, he had seen it on other children before. He didn't see a mark on the boy's neck, no overt signs of abuse. The boy knew someone was behind him as seeing the boy's personal space was larger than most and very aware of his surroundings.

"I like the brush strokes," Said Gertrude who moved and bent down next to the boy. "What do you think?"

Severus watched as he got a side view of the boy's face as he gave her a reply. He had an ivory complexion, his cheeks a little gaunt and sunken in but not overtly so. Severus wanted another look at that face. It hadn't just been the eyes, but the boy's visage had that nagging ring of familiarity to it.

"I am sorry ma'am, but I am not allowed to talk to strangers. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet my parents in the next hall over." The boy said and then slightly inclined his head to Gertrude.

Then he pivoted and looked up at Severus. "Thank you for the help with the cane sir. She was much appreciative. Have a pleasant visit to the museum sir." He gave Severus a nod.

Severus gave him one back and watched the boy head to the other side of the gallery. He didn't see any markings on the boy's visage at all. No scar on his forehead, Severus had looked for it. Those eyes still held him fascinated because they reminded him so much of Lily's. He wondered what the boy's hair looked like, but wouldn't be able to tell if it had that Potter look to it. But the boy had said he needed to meet his parents. Severus closed his eyes going back over what it was like to see James for the first time on the train. He was comparing the boy that had been in front of him to the boy memory in his mind of James Potter. There were similarities, but differences as well. Yes the boy looked like him, but the way the boy walked and how he spoke was humbling, nothing at all like what James Potter would be like. The Potter's were notorious for their struts and Gryffindor bravado. This boy had none of that.

"Severus?" Lucius asked. "Is everything okay?"

Severus opened his eyes as Lucius stood in front of him. He noticed Gertrude was now standing next to Narcissa.

"I'm fine." Severus told him.

"Gertrude was under the assumption you had gone into some sort of trance." Lucius explained.

"Good, maybe she'll leave now if she thinks I have a mental defect." Severus said.

Lucius smirked. "That would be one way of getting rid of the woman." He noticed Lucius shake his head as he looked across the room to Narcissa and Gertrude.

"Cissy is not happy. I'll take care of that later. What were you lost in deep thought about?" Lucius asked.

"Let's walk to the next gallery over. I need to have another look at that boy again." Severus said.

"What boy? The one that helped the elderly woman outside." Lucius asked.

"That's the one." Severus said as they both strode to the next gallery leaving the women and Draco.

"Are you going to let me in on this?" Lucius asked.

"He shows signs of being abused, but no marks that can be seen." Severus whispered.

Lucius scowled. Severus knew that would get him on his side rather quickly. They both had abusive pasts and Lucius had helped him when he got to Hogwarts, he was the fifth year prefect and picked it up rather quickly when Severus was in first year.

"Far end." Said Lucius.

"I see."

Severus and Lucius made their way while they surreptitiously looked at the paintings while keeping an eye on the boy. Lucius leaned on his cane as if studying one of the paintings and glanced at the child. He could tell the boy's eyes were constantly roving over the room. Lucius bet the boy already had escape routes planned if they moved to quickly to corner him. He noticed Severus had moved to the next gallery over and Lucius staid in this one. The boy walked slowly while throwing him a rather curious look into the gallery that Severus had entered five minutes before. Lucius hung back, the boy was suspicious already and he didn't want to frighten the child. He could clearly see the boy was alone and no guardian was around him.

Severus saw the boy's face as he entered the gallery of statues, the boy clearly looked shaken and disturbed by something. He watched as the child took deep breaths and let them out slowly as he shot glances back towards the way he had came. Severus did a silent disillusionment charm on himself so he wouldn't startle the child as he came near the statue which he now stood by.

"Calm down, deep breaths." The child whispered softly to himself. "Nothing to worry about unless he follows to the next two halls. If he does, just time to leave. Keep the promise, got to stay hidden, can't be noticed."

Severus sent a silencing charm on his shoes so he could follow the boy. He didn't like what he heard already, this boy was hiding from someone and clearly he needed help. Severus followed him and watched his movements. The boy showed signs of abuse in his actions as well a few scars that he just noticed on the boy's arm that wasn't covered by his shirt. They were old and healed, but scars none the less. He saw the boy peer around another statue and he looked toward the door and saw Lucius come in.

"Okay, stay calm. Maybe he is really just looking at the sculptures. Nope, he isn't, that is twice now with that look and I don't know what that look is." The boy said softly.

Severus noticed the concerned look Lucius had sent the boy. The boy hadn't recognized the look, meaning he had never been shown this look before from someone. He followed the boy who picked up his pace as he looked between three choices for different halls, the boy chose the one on the right and headed to it and this time instead of walking he moved to the wall and put his back side to it as he watched the door. Severus smiled, the boy was partially hidden behind a plant and the bench that was blocking a full escape to the door, but it would also give the boy a clear advantage of watching the watcher. Severus leaned against the wall next to the boy who was barely breathing. The boy clearly had the skill of being quiet and staying hidden, this hadn't been the first time this child had to use this skill, it was too well honed. That in and of itself didn't sit right with him.

Lucius walked through the door and walked over to the next set of statues that was across the room before he started looking for the boy. Severus watched as the boy had moved like a cat stalking its prey silently as he headed back out before Lucius saw him. Severus followed the boy who was now walking quickly back the way he had come, clearly in panic and flight mode.

Instead of leaving the museum that he thought the boy would do, he went into the gift shop and started looking around. Severus had to move carefully with all the people around and to make sure he didn't knock into anyone. He wanted something that the boy was wearing that he could enchant, he saw the watch and cast a silent tracking charm on the boy's watch. He would be able to locate the boy again. Severus figured he would let the boy enjoy the museum and not chase him out of it, he could find the child later tonight and check up on him. He turned and left the shop to go find Lucius.

* * *

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't see the blonde man anymore nor the other one who had been in the room as well. Harry had felt pretty well spooked but he was slowly calming back down now that he had given them the slip. He looked around the shop and came across the watches. The one he had was old and didn't work half the time. This had been on his list of things to get, he picked one up and found the children's shirts as well for the tube. Harry added up the two items in his hand and went to see what the art supplies would cost. He could also get a small drawing pad and a small pack of drawing pencils. He went and paid for the purchases. Harry was pleased that he had enough in his pockets to pay for the purchase.

Taking his time he walked out with his bag as he looked around the museum. The artwork was beautiful. He made sure to peer inside the next room to make sure the blonde man wasn't in there before he stepped inside. Harry noted that they were a family. He had seen the blonde man and what he thought might be his wife and his son. The dark haired man was with a woman, but some of the looks he was sending her didn't appear to Harry that he liked her very much. Anytime he ventured into a room they were in he made sure he stuck to a family that had several kids with it so he could blend in. All said and done, he enjoyed the museum. On his way out, Harry discarded his old watch and replaced it with the new one. He tossed the old one in a trash bin that was outside the tube station and went down to head back to the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On their way to dinner Severus told Lucius he needed to check on something. He hid behind a bin in an alley and cast the reveal for the tracking spell he had placed earlier. Severus noted the boy was moving and had appeared to be stopping and going again frequently. The child must be either in a bus or cab he reasoned. He would check again later to see if he had reached home. At least he had reassured himself that the spell had stuck to the watch. He took a potion for the headache he had and left the alley.

Severus went to the restaurant that Lucius said they would be eating at and was escorted to the table.

"Well," Lucius asked.

Severus sat down next to Lucius, "He is still moving."

Lucius smiled, "Now I don't feel so bad, loosing him in the museum. Smart little boy he is. That is a Slytherin talent he has."

Dinner turned out to be fine, but Gertrude was a walking nightmare. As soon as she left, by the time desert was delivered, he looked over at Narcissa.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her anymore. I don't know why I even bothered with that one, she kept asking about money and power and fame that you had. I am sorry about that." Narcissa said. "Now, what were you two involved with at the museum?"

Severus and Lucius filled Narcissa in on what had occurred with their small spying escapade at the museum.

"Where is the boy now?" Narcissa asked.

"Should be at home soon. I'll check again after we leave and inform you and Lucius tomorrow." Severus admitted.

Narcissa smiled at both men. "I guess fate was in your favor today gentlemen. We have other outings planned this summer, maybe we'll see him again. I never like seeing a child in such a position, even if they are muggle."

* * *

That night back safely in the quest room at the flat, Harry sat down at the desk and with the letter; he began listing out everything he had observed with the children and the families. He had noticed several things and noted them down. How a child would either hold the parent's hand or maybe an older sibling's hand. The small little brief spats between siblings and maybe friends. Then he went even as far as putting what all he remembered about school and how they reacted. Harry realized he knew quite a lot about this topic, and also realized that while out alone, he was able to blend in. He had done so after he had lost that family and the black haired man. After closing his eyes, and recalling what each of them looked like, he wrote it all out in the notebook. He wanted to remember, in case he ran across them again. Above all, he had noticed this was a lesson of learning, observing, and reflection. He had never had a lesson such as this one before, Aunt Petunia had made this one extremely fun though. After he was done, he got ready for bed and settled down with the book he started the night before. He read until he was sleepy and then went to sleep.

* * *

Sunday, June 22nd

Harry was having a grand time with Robert. Robert had taken him to the mall and while there, they had increased Harry's wardrobe of clothes even further. During these times, Harry was supposed to pay attention to what he liked, the way people dressed, the different styles of clothes. Even the different smells and scents he could gather off of a person. Harry had noticed several teenage boys with earrings. He remembered one boy at school that had earrings in his left ear and another in both. They had been considered the two cool boys out of the year and Harry had always liked the looks they wore.

"Hey Dad." Harry said. While they were out, Harry had to call Robert Dad. He hadn't minded, considering he didn't even know what it really felt like to even have a father. Robert was more like an honorary adult friend to him, probably the only real one he had ever had. He couldn't consider Mrs. Figg one, even though she had been sort of nice when she had baby sat him when he had been younger. But he had never really enjoyed himself there, but with Robert, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Yes, Brandon."

Harry looked up at Robert. "Can I get my ears pierced?"

Robert gave him a grin. "Mine are pierced. Sure, I'll help you pick something out."

"I never noticed."

Harry followed Robert to small shop in the center of one hallway in the mall.

"That's because most of the time, I'm on the floor around the machines at work. So, since I started working there, I haven't worn any because they are not allowed on the floor. It is considered a working hazard."

"Oh." Harry said.

Once at the small shop, Robert helped Harry pick out a set of studs that would be his first piercings. They were a deep emerald that would match his eyes. They had also found several hoops that would look good as well.

"Now you just need a good look and you'll be rocking them with style." Robert grinned at him as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Like what?" Harry asked. He wanted to rub his ear lobes but thought better of it. The sharp stings in his lobes had gone away quickly, it felt a little strange even having a slight little bit of weight, but he liked them. They had bought everything he would need to keep them clean and make sure the wound healed.

"Let's go to one of the stylists and see if we can't find something that would look good."

By the time they reached the stylists Harry was really trying to think of how he would want his hair done. Because now, that he knew how to hide his scar, and not have to keep it covered, he could wear some of the trendier styles, that he had seen at school. He hated the boy cut fashions of some places because of schools and the rules with hair and clothing. It made no sense to him, but he would have to do what his new school would want him to do as well. He only hoped they wouldn't force him to change, for once he felt like he was actually learning what he really wanted for the first time. He felt alive, because he could finally choose for himself. He and Robert sat down in the waiting area and scanned several catalogs. Harry had found a picture. One he extremely liked. He read the name under the boy, Corey Haim.

"How about this?" Harry asked Robert.

Robert looked at it, then up to Harry. "Yes, I can see it. I think it would look good."

Harry looked back at the picture. The sides of his hair would be short, the top much shorter, but with how his hair liked to go all over the place anyway, he felt he could pull off this look easy.

Once he sat in the chair and showed the stylists the picture he had chosen, the man got to work. Soon Harry had the first haircut he had chosen for himself and one that no one else had chosen for him. Not only that, the stylists showed him how to place the gel in his hands and how to mess his hair, it would now go where he wanted it to go and the look that he wanted. Once they had paid for the cut and several containers of gel. He hoped his hair wouldn't regrow like it normally did, he was a little worried. This hadn't been the first time he had a hair cut. He had to get twice as many, because his hair would go right back like it had been. Like it was possessed or something to just grow that way and stay in that one fashion style. Harry put it from his mind and was giddy as he and Robert headed out back into the mall.

"The new movie is out that I want to see." Robert said.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Robin Hood Prince of Thieves, let's go."

Harry had felt completely spoiled today. He had written in his notebook of the things he had observed in the mall. The way people dressed, the styles they wore. He noticed how the older kids and teens hung out together, how if they did come with their parents they didn't hold their parent's hands. The most exciting thing had been the movie by far in Harry's opinion. It was the first time he had ever been to the cinema. Now he understood what all the fuss was when Dudley made such a big deal out of going.

The sheriff of Nottingham though, his clothes, Harry noted the leather with the studs. The way he was dressed rocked and Harry felt Robin Hood's attire did justice as well. He had told this to Robert on the way back to the flat. Robert had laughed and told him next weekend he would be taking him to fair, where they would be able to find him some clothes if he wanted to look like either one. Robert had handed him the brochure for the Oxford Renaissance Festival, they would be going next weekend. This had been another one of his tasks that Petunia had assigned him to do for Harry. Harry couldn't wait, but he knew he must. After all, he still had plenty to keep him busy for the week. He collapsed in bed that night and dreamed of knights on horseback, dwarfs, and hobbits, with a horde of gold under a sleeping dragon.

* * *

Back in the wizarding world very early that morning Severus Snape frowned as he stood in the early night hours at the mound of trash in the refuse piles. He growled out in frustration as he raised his wand.

"Accio watch!"

He realized his mistake within seconds and had to produce a shield in front of himself to protect himself from the bombardment of watches that had been thrown away that were now littered at his feet. He lowered the shield and looked at the pile of watches.

This time when he did cast, he caused them to glow for which one had the tracking charm that had been placed on it. Bending down he went through it and found the watch near the middle. Once he had it, he kept shaking his head. He had lost the child. He pocketed the watch, he had gone this far with this hunt, he wasn't leaving empty handed. He turned on the spot and Apparated back to his home.

Once morning light came and with it being a decent hour he Apparated again putting himself just outside the Malfoy Manor wards. He walked down the lane towards the gate of the large estate and let himself in. Severus didn't like Floo travel and would only do so with Draco when his godson was with him.

Speaking of his godson, the blonde boy came racing out of the Manor front doors towards him. Severus grinned at the boy, he had just seen this child and spent the day with him and his family. Yet, he was acting like he hadn't seen him in ages again.

"Uncle Severus! Mother and Father said we are going to the Oxford Renaissance Festival next weekend. Will you come with us please?" Draco asked as he hugged him.

Severus shook his head at the boy's antics. He wondered if Narcissa had anything planned for this outing, like the one from yesterday. He had enjoyed this festival when he was younger having gone with Lily's family the year after they started Hogwarts. He looked down at Draco who had pleading gray eyes. He stroked the child's blonde hair back.

"If I must." He informed him.

Draco nodded vigorously. "Oh you have to. Father and Mother said only you could help out with the muggles."

Severus gave him a smile. "Very well then."

He knew Lucius and Narcissa were trying to get Draco to learn the importance that not all muggles are bad or worth killing. Taking him to places this summer was an introduction to the world outside of his sheltered home and existence. He would be meeting children who had been raised solely by muggles at school and even half bloods who had been raised by both. It was the importance of understanding the differences between them all. Though he knew, this child had heard all the old rhetoric of blood supremacy, his mother and father did not want Draco following into the Lucius' foot steps. Ones that Lucius himself had been forced into doing by not only his father but also by the purebloods who wanted nothing to do with the muggleborn coming into their world anymore.

Severus and Draco made their way back inside the manor. Once inside, Draco took off with the ease of abandonment as he raced back to his mother and father. "Uncle Severus is coming! Uncle Severus is coming!"

Severus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he paused outside the drawing room door and listened to Narcissa.

"Oh how delightful! I knew you would be able to convince him my little Dragon."

 _Yes, send my godson to do your dirty work Narcissa. No doubt I'll have to fend off more women this coming weekend._ Severus thought as he schooled his features on his face and then entered the drawing room.

"Ah, Severus. Come sit and tell us what you discovered about the boy." Lucius said from his favorite chair.

Severus walked over and took a seat next to the end table that was between the chair which Lucius and he now sat. He pulled the watch from his pocket. "I have discovered, the boy didn't care for this watch any longer."

Narcissa snorted with laughter.

"Oh dear." Lucius said. "Nothing to be gleaned from it at all?"

Severus had examined the time peace thoroughly. It didn't hold the correct time, it was malfunctioning. "It loses two minutes every hour, the leather band has two holes that are worn through in the middle. One on the very large side of the watch, and the other on the smaller side. There is an engraving on the back of it. 'D.V.D. from Mum and Dad'."

Severus passed over the watch to Lucius who studied the time peace.

"Surely if this belonged to the boy, and it was a present, he wouldn't have just thrown it out." Lucius stated.

"I came to the same conclusion. That watch is only two years old and a rather expensive muggle one at that." Severus said.

"Maybe he knew this D.V.D. person then." Narcissa said. "They may have given it to him."

"If they did. Then the other boy would be a lot larger, so they could even be older if that was the case." Lucius said.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked.

"Certainly." Lucius said and handed Draco the watch.

Severus watched as his godson looked the watch over and examined it. The young boy furrowed his brow at the thing. "It's so weird. How does it even work?"

"Come here." Severus said to him.

Draco came over and Severus pulled the boy into his lap and explained the watch to him. Draco handed it back to Severus. "I think I like my snitch watch that zooms in and out the hoops. It's much easier."

Severus chuckled then turn to Lucius. "Unless we see him again. I've lost him."

"May the goddess bless then." Lucius stated.

* * *

Monday, June 23rd

Harry now sat back at his desk in the quest room. It was hard to only think he'd been working on his quest for only a week. He opened the chest and pulled out the next letter that went for the day he was on.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Continue working on the Latin course, do two sections each day. Near the end of the week, the course should be complete for the basics of understanding Latin. In the middle top drawer of your quest dresser you will find three more workbooks for Latin. This is a language that was used by my sister at the same boarding school in which you will find one day. But the most valuable tool she had to learn was penmanship. Oh how she complained and how the teachers complained because they couldn't read what she had written._

 _This school is very old fashioned. Ink, quills, and parchment. Think of all the fancy writing from the 1800s. This will be like learning to write all over again. Underneath the Latin workbooks is a penmanship course and everything you will need. Start the course today, spend at least two hours a day working on it. Unlike my sister, who was not prepared for such, you shall be. I looked through several styles and decided on a business course for you to do. All the supplies are there in the drawer. You have plenty of practice parchment that it should last you all summer._

 _I know it must sound utterly and completely foolish to you, it did to me as well. It will make things easier for yourself in the long run to do them before school starts. Practice, practice, practice. I can not stress this enough. I know you had a messy scrawl because Dudley had a chicken scratch of a mess. We are going to correct this. Finer things await this coming weekend. Work hard and the reward shall be great._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry reread the letter. Latin he could understand, but really, ink and quills. He couldn't fathom what had happened to the good old fashion pen, or heck, even a pencil. So far, this boarding school was turning out to be one he didn't understand. But he had made a promise and he knew he would see it through. Half the time he couldn't read his own hand writing, this was why he chose to print. Getting up from the desk he opened the drawer. Sure enough, just like in the letter, everything was there. He took out what he thought he would need to start on it today. He groaned at seeing seven books on the writing course alone. Setting them back on the desk he thumbed through the Spencerian Method. This handwriting wasn't even British. But what Harry loved was a lone book at the end that had pictures of different animals that had been drawn from this handwriting. Now he was more enthusiastic for learning it.

Harry cleaned up the parchment and moved it aside from the handwriting course. This style of writing had him holding everything differently at least while he was writing. He noticed slants and angles more, how he held the quill. He had gone through a nib already because he had bent it. Harry learned quickly that a soft touch was required and seeing all the ink blots was a mess. But after two hours, he finally learned the art of a line, at the perfect angle and no blots. He could move onto the curve tomorrow. It had seemed rather silly that it had taken him two hours to master that. But it had more to do with how everything felt strange, that was what had taken so long to get the feel for.

After lunch he did his Latin and then sat down and finished reading 'The Hobbit'. He reasoned Tolkien was a man who understood so many things and his world that he created Harry fell absolutely in love with. He had felt that magic could be so real, the book had come to life in his mind after seeing the animated version of it. After setting the book down, he went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. By the time it was done, Robert had called and said he would be running late. So Harry went to find a movie to watch. What he found was another Tolkien animated one. 'The Lord of the Rings' his heart beat fast as he placed it into the player.

What had unfolded on the screen had set Harry's heart ablaze. To say he had fallen in love with Bilbo had been an understatement. Frodo's adventures were perilous and froth with danger. Middle earth, was now his favorite world in which he was learning about. And Gandalf was his now all time favorite wizard. He looked at Robert who had finally come home and had sat down with him to continue watching as he ate. Harry wanted to rip his hair out. The story wasn't finished.

"No!" He groaned. "Why? What happens to the ring?"

He heard Robert laugh beside him. "Oh, it is a merry tale it is. Did you finish 'The Hobbit'?"

"Yes. I loved it." Harry said. "What happens with the ring?"

Robert shook his head. "I can't tell you that. It would ruin the story for you." Robert stood and walked over to the bookcase. "But I shall give you what you want to know."

Harry watched as he pulled out a case that held three books and walked back over to him.

"Inside awaits treasure, the thrill of the chase, the hunt for the ring bearer, and a world of magic." Robert handed him the volumes. "Read them well young scholar of middle earth. May you learn the tongues of Sindarin and Quenya."

Harry took the books reverently and looked back up at Robert. "Sindarin and Quenya?"

"The language of the elves. Ollo vae. Dream well." Robert told him with a smile as he headed off to the kitchen to do the dishes.

Harry grinned. Latin he could use at school, but to learn a language that was inside the books would be fun as well. He raced to the bedroom with his new found treasure. Harry found out he did dream well indeed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tuesday, June 24th

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror that morning. His scar was hidden, his glasses looked great, his contacts should be in tomorrow, his ears lobes looked healed already. What he was frowning at was his hair. He was fairly certain hair was not supposed to grow this fast. His hair cut hadn't even lasted but one day.

"Why?" He asked his reflection.

He was annoyed and angered. He was learning and changing this summer, he was having a grand time at doing it. Then his hair had to rear it's ugly head once again.

"I want it back like it was!" Harry stated with conviction.

He felt a tingling sensation over his scalp. If he hadn't been watching, he would have sworn someone was playing a fantastic joke on him. Yet, no one was here but himself. He watched wide-eyed as his hair went back to the way it had been cut by the stylist.

"Holy shite!" Harry swore, he blinked in rapid succession while continuing to look at his reflection.

If he hadn't have seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. He narrowed his eyes.

"How did I do that?" He questioned himself.

Harry moved away from the bathroom sink and headed for the kitchen. He kept thinking over again about the haircuts. Even to the one where he had been practically bald. While he made breakfast for himself, his mind wouldn't let it go. It was as if it had been…but he tried not to think about it. He had always been told that it wasn't real. Harry finished cooking the eggs, bacon, and toast and then sat down at the table to eat. Then he recalled how his teacher's hair had turned blue and that had been blamed on him as well. It was weird.

He ate slowly, but the more he thought on it, the more this summer was turning into the most interesting one he had so far. Even to the point of Aunt Petunia letting him read a book about a fantasy world. Middle Earth was magical. Harry dropped his fork and it clattered against the china.

"Bloody hell! Magic." He said to the room.

He knew about magic, well at least what Dudley had kept going on about some magicians he had seen on the telly. Harry had never been allowed to watch anything like it. Uncle Vernon's excuse had always been in case if he had gotten any ideas. Ideas for what? Harry had never understood. But if Magic was real. Harry put his elbows on the table beside the plate and placed his head in his hands. He pondered about this latest development. Trying to recall anything else that had happened. Any other strange things. Several popped into mind.

Getting on the roof when he had known he had been on the ground seconds before running from Dudley and his gang at school. That horrid sweater that Aunt Petunia had to try and force him to wear, it had shrunk so small that it would fit a doll. Then there was the time Dudley had pushed him off the roof of the house to see if it was safe to jump, nothing had happened to Harry and Dudley jumped, Dudley had broken his leg from the fall.

Harry started going over so called accidents. How quickly he had healed when something did happen. He had read the pamphlet from where he got his ears pierced, it was supposed to take six weeks for the healing, but Harry's lobes felt just fine this morning. Like their was never a problem, like his skin didn't have any irritation or anything like the pamphlet said could happen. But they were already healed.

It either had to be magic or else he had some freaky kind of super hero powers. That was all there was to it. He picked up his fork with his right hand and continued eating. The more he thought it about it, the magic, the more it started to feel right, like a warm blanket enveloping him.

He finished eating and washed the dishes and then headed back to his quest room. He sat down at the desk and opened his quest box and pulled out the next envelope.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Today, you will read about the time you were brought to our home. You were told that the police brought you after the car accident with your mother and father. We told you this because, well, little kids tend to repeat what they are told and somethings can't be repeated. I want to stress to you, that while this was a lie, there are times when lying is beneficial. Example and one you can already guess. Dudley. I can't begin to recall the countless lies he told about you to get you into trouble. If you recall when you turned seven, I stopped believing his lies. I knew the truth, though Vernon still believed him. So the benefit Dudley had garnered was getting out of trouble that he had caused in the first place, but there is a downside to this type of lying. He has done this for so long that he now even believes his own lies. This will take years to correct._

 _Now let me address the story of the lie we told you. We could not have told you the truth, at least not while you were still to young to fully grasp the situation. This lie in turn allowed people to see you as an orphaned child that other people would have no problems in following the story. It was believable and therefore considered normal. Because how my sister and her husband died was not normal._

 _Now, for what I remember. The morning of November 2_ _nd_ _, of 1981; I opened the door to retrieve the milk jugs. Instead of just finding milk, I found you in a basket. You had been placed sometime on the doorstep in the middle of the night. All you had was a blanket and a letter with you. And believe me, I was angry about it. Not at you, but the person who had placed you on the doorstep; it was an unusually cold morning, at 1 degrees Celsius. I snatched you inside right along with the milk jugs. How the milk man never saw you was a complete wonder. I shouldn't say a complete wonder, for I know how it was done. We'll be discussing that in another letter._

Harry reread that paragraph over again. Blimey that was cold. How had he not gotten sick over that or catch his death? It was barely above freezing. Then he noticed the sentence about the milk man. So Aunt Petunia knew, this only seemed to solidify what he had discovered this morning.

 _I sat your basket down on the dining table and the milk beside you. It was then you stirred and I saw your eyes. I knew your name instantly. Lily had written and I knew what the father had named the little boy, Lily had no part in your name, she had made that clear, very adamantly in the letter. You had Lily's eyes, but that was all I saw of Lily. Everything else of your features belonged to the man she had married. James Potter. As you grew that was all I ever saw of her, just her eyes._

 _Now onto the letter. I don't have it anymore, I deeply regret not having it. Vernon had burnt it in the fireplace when it was still a working fireplace. After that winter, that was the last time it worked like that, an electric one had been put in its place._

 _This letter had me shaking in complete horror. The man who had placed you on the doorstep was the same one whom I had written a letter to when I was younger. I had wanted to go to the same school as Lily. I was told, I didn't require enough of the gift that Lily had so I couldn't go. I had become jealous and rather envious that she was getting to do all the things that I had dreamed of for so long. I was a voracious reader when I was younger. The fantasy books you are reading this summer have a lot to do with why, because I could see myself in that world, yet I was denied._

Harry blinked. Aunt Petunia had wanted to be inside Middle Earth. She was the one who had started him reading 'The Hobbit'. He could understand that reasoning, he wouldn't mind being there himself. He continued to read the letter.

 _The man's name is Albus Dumbledore. I have never forgotten it, nor do I think I ever will. I had become crushed with that first letter back from him. I wasn't going to take you in at first because he had refused my dreams. Yes it was spiteful. I was going to allow you to be adopted to a family who would look after you. Within twenty four hours after having taken you to an orphanage, you were back at the house with the man himself. Though his words drip with honey, they have the most hideous poison behind them. I have my own reasons for hating this man._

Harry frowned at reading that. His Aunt Petunia had her reasons, well now Harry had his own. From what he understood so far, this man was a complete idiot. At least his Aunt had good intentions within the first twenty four hours of having him. This man had placed him in the freezing cold weather on a doorstep when he was only fifteen months, barely a little over year old. He continued on.

 _Now for the letter that was left with you. There had been a war. James and Lily had been a casualty of this war and you had survived. The person who had killed the parents you do not remember tried to kill you as well, but failed. The scar on your forehead is from that attempt. I don't remember his name. Voldy, Moldy, or some such nonsense, it made no sense to me. That much of the letter I remember clearly, though not in his own words. Because of the sacrifice of Lily, you could only be put with someone who shared her blood. Me. Our parents were no longer alive at this point. This person's followers were still out in the country and they were still hunting you. Basically I would say they were murdered. Not something you could have a child to be repeating._

Harry sat back and reread that paragraph. He had flashes of a green light again. The car crash had made sense to him, with the light being green. Now he wondered what that light actually meant. He wasn't sure if his Aunt would know. But he now understood the lie he had been told. He shuttered to think what life would have been like if he told people his parents were murdered. It had been bad enough when it really had been Dudley who blabbed it all over school how his parents had died in a car crash because his father had been a drunk.

 _For the reason why you have to keep repeating your home address is because of the sacrifice. It is tied to the house in which we lived together because we shared Lily in common. By raising you away from the world Lily went to, you have been denied things. The other reason why you were sent to live with me is because you are recognizable in that world, your scar, for the very reason I taught you to hide it. Dare I say even famous, according to the letter this would be how you are looked at. Harry Potter Day, indeed, I shutter at the repugnance of it. I know this is a lot to soak in. Keep an open mind, remember the books you are reading. You and Lily share the same gift. If you haven't finished reading 'The Hobbit', do so now. Have you figured out the gift? If not, I'll be explaining it in another letter. If you have, then when I explain other things it will make it sink in further._

 _Today, before you do your Latin and your handwriting, there are a few books that I'm assigning you to read. Some of these are rather small, but mighty in strategy. Take them to school with you, do not leave them behind. The man who left you said he didn't think the one who attacked you was completely gone. We had been instructed to raise you away from the very thing you would need someday. Basically, I was informed to not to tell you anything, well, I'm doing so, and I'm preparing you with the information that I can send you off with in hopes you will be able to survive if war ever does come again. When you turned seven, let's say, I had my eyes opened. I'll discuss this more. But, the books are in the middle drawer of your quest dresser. The Art of War by Sun Tzu, The Book of Five Rings by Miyamoto Musashi, Pawn Power in Chess by Hans Kmoch, Hitler: A Study in Tyranny by Alan Bullock, the essay On the Decay of the Art of Lying by Mark Twain, The Way of Zen by Alan Watts._

 _Your mind will become your greatest asset. The way you look at something will be totally different after you read these. A wet stone for sharpening your intellect._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry sat there stunned. So this had all been the real reason why he was left with his Aunt and Uncle. Because of a war, and supposedly he was famous now. Harry snorted in disbelief. He didn't feel famous. He never did like it when people stared at him. If this was all because of some stupid scar, he would never want it revealed, he would keep it hidden. He sat the letter down and went to the dresser, he took everything out. Harry was thankful, because he now had another drawer he could place the new clothes in that couldn't go on hangers in the closet.

Though the letter hadn't said the word magic, Harry could read it between the lines of what his Aunt had been alluding to. He took the books over to the desk. This was a lot to work on. He sat down and picked up the essay, at least it was small and he read it. Harry laughed. Mark Twain had called lying a noble art that was prostituted. By the end of the essay he understood one thing. Lying could be used in a good way, if one went after to help another person with it and not for one's own gain. Harry grinned, because he saw actual merit in this idea. Because the lie that had been told to him about his parents while he was younger had benefit, better for them to have died in a car crash then at the hand of a murderer during a war. He would have had a harder time trying to explain that than a car crash. One he could imagine was made easier to understand. The element of murder and intent was a lot more cruel if he had been told the truth younger than he was now.

He worked on the handwriting until lunch. He noticed the ink blots on the parchment were getting better, not so large now as he figured out how much ink to put on the quill and tap the remainder back inside the bottle. He also had the next lesson done on curves. While he was going to get lunch ready and eat he decided on the Zen book to read first so he picked it up and took it with him to the kitchen.

Harry sat his lunch down on the table. He had made several sandwiches and opened one of the prepackaged salad mixes. Taking a drink of the juice he had poured, he then opened the book. The preface of the book he read slowly as he ate. He knew without a doubt a dictionary would come in handy. Getting up from the table he went back into his quest room and pulled the student dictionary that was on the desk off and headed back to the table where his lunch was. He was discovering new words he had never read before.

Harry sat back after he had finished with the preface of the book and his lunch. This one he reasoned out would have to be read slowly with a lot of thought put into it as well. It was a philosophy and a way of life. He felt that this would hold worth in how he noted his thinking was changing during this time of discovery. So the one principal he did understand was the great void, he sure felt like he had no landmarks which to guide him and that he was adrift in a world that had more possibilities than he knew about that was for sure. Old things were falling away and new things were being applied to his life. It was a tumultuous change. He had grown up knowing only one way of living and now he was finding himself with another that was nearing his grasp. Harry was thankful that his Aunt had given him something to read that would help him understand things.

Once back in his room after he cleaned up his lunch, Harry sat back at the desk and looked at everything he had been tasked to do. This was starting to turn into lists of chores like he had the summer before. Those had been rather long. He started making a list of what needed to be done quickly so he could have it out of the way. If he applied himself, he knew he could have a lot more than just two lessons a day in the basic Latin book done. He only had eight left to do for this one book. Harry set out with a determination like he always did when tackling his chores he had been given.

He started working, by the time dinner was near due, he had three lessons done. He needed a break and he needed to eat. So he headed into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. He and Robert had agreed if one cooked, the other did the dishes. That way neither one would be doing both. The shepherds pie was done by the time Robert got home and on the table. Harry had just finished pouring himself some milk when Robert walked through the door.

"Oh that smells wonderful. You outdid yourself today Brandon." Robert said as he sat down at the table.

Harry sat down with his glass of milk. "Thanks," he said blushing.

They both loaded their plates down, he was used to cooking for four people, well more if you considered how Uncle Vernon and Dudley ate. Harry dug in with gusto same as Robert.

"On those Elven languages can you help me out with that?" Harry asked.

Robert nodded as his mouth was full. Then he swallowed. "I have notebooks on each. Everything is printed out. I'll let you borrow them and you can copy them."

Harry smiled, "that will help out a lot. Thank you."

"Ni 'lassui."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

"Thank you. There are three ways of thanking some one."

Harry listened as Robert gave him his first Sindarin lesson, as they continued eating. Maybe it was silly, but he wanted to learn it, it was a language he found that sounded like a melody when spoken. He would might not be fluent, but if he learned a few choice phrases he could have some fun with it.

What surprised him was he had a double helpings, even Robert did as well. They would have enough for leftovers tomorrow. Harry went back to his room and started working on the rest of the Latin. He was able to do two more lessons before he went to bed. He only had three lessons left and would do those tomorrow.

* * *

Wednesday, June 25th

Harry sat back down at the desk and looked out the window. He could see the play park in the distance. If he wanted, he could do some of his work outside and he thought today would be a good day for it, but he wanted to read the quest letter for today first.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Have you figured out the gift? I hope you have. But if not, I will be talking about this gift. You and Lily have the same gift. It is magic._

Harry smiled. Yes he had figured that out yesterday. He felt again like he had been wrapped with a blanket of warmth. He closed his eyes, and relished the feeling. He wasn't quite sure what it was. The only thing he could think of was because he had accepted it, that it was the only thing that explained certain things he remembered. He reasoned this was why he was feeling this, he had been told magic wasn't real and for a long time he was a freak. Maybe this was what he was supposed to be feeling all along, but he wouldn't know.

 _You are a wizard and Lily was a witch. I had become jealous and envious of what she could do. As I stated in the last letter, I ever so wanted to be in that world, it would be as close as I could get to Middle Earth. You are like Strider, Aragorn who had lived in the realm of men and left and became a ranger, then he returns as the rightful king. While you may not be a king. You will be returning so to speak from the world you had once lived in._

 _As such, since Lily did not name you and she wanted to, but James had over ruled everything concerning you; since she can't any longer. I'm going to call you Kayden Arernil, Kayden means wise fighter or wise warrior, Arernil (Are er nil) means noble prince. Kayden is English whereas Arernil is in Sindarin. I didn't get to name Dudley either, so I know how Lily felt. I hope you like the name. If not, why not choose one for yourself._

Harry read it over and the meaning again. He knew he had agreed to Brandon with Robert, but this name he loved, it was done with care and consideration. He would ask Robert today to call him Kayden instead of Brandon.

 _So Kayden, you have the gift of magic, and you'll be returning like Aragorn did. If you don't believe me, then how did you turn your teacher's hair blue, get on the roof of the school, shrink the sweater Vernon wanted you to wear. That is just a few._

 _Now, so magic is real. You should be getting a letter from the boarding school two or three weeks before your birthday. I only remember that it comes in the middle of July. I went with Lily on her first shopping trip. It is in London, believe it or not. Some ruddy pub. I don't remember the name of it, but I do remember it is on Charring Cross Road, and not to far from the flat. I got you as close as I could get you to it from memory, so it is within walking distance. I don't want you to enter it today, I will let you know when._

 _This weekend you'll be going to a fair. One that is set in a medieval time period. It is a time where they (witches and wizards) can blend in with the normal people and don't seem out of place. For us normal people or ones with no magic, they call us muggle. You will be learning new words for this world and I'm going to try and give you all the ones I can remember. In these letters will be the words. Write them down and the meanings. I want you to see the medieval time period and note down everything when you go. They tend to dress very differently than we do. I can't stress that enough. Because it'll help you find that ruddy pub, that I can't remember the name to. I do know you need a wand to get into the entrance at the back of the place to go shopping._

 _So for today, I want you to start a magic dictionary for yourself. Keep working on your Latin, keep working on your handwriting. If you hadn't started reading 'The Lord of Rings' do so. Make sure you read the Hitler book before you go to school. From what Lily had written which wasn't much about this war, it sounded sort of like a leader was doing the same thing. One of the reason why I chose that book. And start one of the strategy books._

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

Harry noticed she didn't put Aunt in front of her name. His brow furrowed as he checked the other letters. It was there but not on this one. He wondered why. Then he reread the letter and noticed she didn't put a last name either. Maybe she would explain in another letter. He hoped she did, because right now this baffled him.

He checked his new watch and noticed it was now nine in the morning. He needed to pick up his contacts today. Harry grabbed 'The Art of War' and went to the bathroom to recheck his forehead. Everything was fine, the scar was hidden. He left a note for Robert, telling him he was going to retrieve his contacts and spend an hour or so in the play park. This was just in case Robert came home for lunch or anything. He had a lot to think about.

As he reached the outside of the building he turned to the right and headed for the eye doctor. While he walked, he kept going over that name his Aunt Petunia had come up with. He wished so much for that to be his name, instead of Harry James Potter. He didn't want to be famous, he wanted a normal life, a life filled with magic and adventure without being famous because of some stupid murdering man who had given him a scar. He felt that warm feeling again flare ultra hot then it left a cool sensation as he continued walking. Harry wasn't sure what that was all about, but it hadn't hurt him, so he paid it no mind any further.

* * *

Deep inside the castle of Hogwarts the book of names lay open for this years students. Magic itself swirled around the book as another name was added, one without a surname. Kayden Arernil was written into the pages, the place holder for the surname flashing in sparkling letters of every letter trying to finish the name. It advanced the name after each name starting at the top and going down the bottom and kept repeating itself trying to place it. No one noticed, because it was not time for the letters to be written to the incoming students for this coming term yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The contacts were interesting for Harry. It took him a good hour with the eye doctor's helper being rather patient with him. But once he did have them in, it was a relief. Because he had done it and knew he would be able to do it again. He had to get over the feeling like he was going to poke his eye out every time he saw his finger coming towards it. Once he had them in though and looked at his reflection he was more than pleased. He kept looking around the room, seeing without the glasses was hypnotic. This was the way he was supposed to be viewing the world anyway. He left another hour later after he had gone through some tests with them on and to make sure the fit was perfect. He had his framed titanium glasses in a case in the bag with all the things that needed to be used to care for the contacts.

He kept walking down Upper James Street, the small park was in Golden Square. There was a little bit of lawn, there were a few trees he could climb. He had played table tennis that day with some kids when Robert took him last week. The statues in the park were all rather interesting. Which he was staying in a flat across from it, which was located above a shop for computers. He was in a rather big shopping district that was old, a few places had flats above the shops. Normally from what he heard from Robert whoever owned the flat owned the building, and the shop below rented the space. At least for the small section of town that he was in.

He knew from studying the map of London, that Charring Cross Road was only twelve blocks away from where he was at. Nothing like a little trip down Charring Cross Road and back would hurt. It wasn't like he was going to go into the pub. He went into the gate and rounded the corner of the building and ran up the flight of stairs. Once he let himself into the flat he placed the bag he was carrying back in his room. He would read over everything later. He kept his book with him though and grabbed his weekend leather pack. He was going back to Golden Square, after he took a walkabout of course.

He walked down Lower James Street and when he crossed Brewer Street it turned into Sherwood Street. Harry grinned at the name remembering the movie from Sunday and passed the Piccadilly Theater. Sherwood Street ended into Glasshouse Street and then he walked on a little further and hit Regent which turned into Coventry and then entered the tube at Piccadilly Circus Station. The tube ride was rather short as he got off on Leicester Square Station. He could have walked the whole way but why, when he had a free pass to use this summer to get around London.

Harry came out of the station, he was on Charring Cross Road. He knew to his left on down the street a ways was The National Gallery. That was where he had been on Saturday. Charring Cross Station was down there as well. He pulled the map of London out and started checking the street names. When he saw Phoenix Street on the map, that was just begging to be looked at. He turned right, it was only three blocks down after all, and started walking while looking at the shops on the side of the road he was on as well as across the street. He only knew he was looking for a pub, and since he had a few pounds in his pocket, maybe a place to grab a snack.

* * *

Severus Snape checked his tobacco pouch. "Damn." He was out. A trip inside London was necessary. The tobacco shop in which he liked to haunt wasn't to far from the Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed the powder for the Floo next to his fire place and stepped inside. This was the only mode of transportation that was safe to get where he needed to go. He had so wished they would reset back up the Apparation point inside Diagon Alley but so far they had not done so. He knew before school started again he would have to stock back up, the only time he got to get what he wanted was on Hogsmeade weekends. The muggles made the best tobacco, he hated the wizards blends that other people smoked.

Once inside the Leaky Cauldron he checked himself over at the full length mirror that was next to the Floo. Severus said a cleaning charm over his clothes. He swore Tom never cleaned this damn fireplace out. This was one of the main reasons he hated traveling by Floo. Once that was done he looked himself over and changed his robe to a shirt with buttons. He buttoned it up and would have no problems traversing the streets of London outside and beyond the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus walked, heading for the door to the pub that would take him outside. Hagrid was sitting at the bar.

"Oy, Preffesser Snape, comin'ta drink a few." Hagrid said in way of greeting, his long beard already showing wet spots of having had a drink or two already.

Severus gave Hagrid a smirk, this half giant did nothing but drink his pay away. When he first started working at Hogwarts he took him up on his offer; but not hardly anymore. Though he would have one or two with him occasionally. This man would drink him under the table and Hagrid always expected you to keep up.

"Maybe another time Hagrid. I have other business that needs attending to." Severus continued on passed the bar where Hagrid sat. Tom the bar keep and owner gave him a toothy grin and a nod. Severus opened the door to the London street outside and exited the pub.

He stopped outside the door, the high noon sun overhead casting the street in bright light. Severus waited for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked to the right and saw a young black haired boy walking down the street with a backpack. From his size he appeared to be the same size of the boy he had lost on Saturday, but when he saw him speed up to the family ahead of him Severus shook his head. He was letting himself drag behind his family.

Severus moved from the door as he was on the corner of Charring Cross Road and Great Newport Street. He headed across the street to Newport Court that would lead him into Chinatown and to his favorite smoke shop.

* * *

By the time Harry got to Phoenix Street he stopped on the corner and looked around. The Phoenix Theater was on the corner across from him. All around the corner were drinking establishments, but no pubs. These were normal lounges. He knew he had passed a small pizza eatery not to far back. Harry spun around and headed back for the eatery. He reasoned he could at least get a personal pizza and sit at one the tables outside while he continued scoping out the street trying to find this pub.

Harry found the pizza shop, it was on the corner of Newport Court and Charring Cross Road. He went inside and paid for a water and personal pizza and took it back outside to eat at the tables as he watched the people walk by. He sat down and placed the backpack on the table and pulled out his book. He figured he could at least start reading while he ate. Besides, this book was probably the smallest other than the five ring book.

He read chapter one while he ate, he kept glancing up and down the road but so far he hadn't seen anything. He continued eating while he could hear the couple at the table next to him starting to argue. Harry looked over at the couple, the man's face had that livid reddening tinge with a shade of purple rising. He had seen that color one to many times to know what was coming. That man was going to explode. He couldn't help the fear that was starting to build inside him. Though it had been a year since he had gotten a beating from his Uncle Vernon the fear was still there, it was like a light switch being thrown from seeing that color. The couple were already standing screaming at each other. His eyes wide as he saw the man pick up the small round table and flipped it as he headed towards the woman. Harry dove from the chair he was in towards the pavement and the book in his hand flew out towards the walkway and it slid into a black pair of shoes. Instinctively he put his hands over his head as he heard the clatter of the tables hitting on one another and when he looked back the chair he had been sitting in was turned over with the couples table now on it.

"Now see here…" said another man who started going over to the fighting couple.

He wasn't staying here anymore. He jumped up when he heard a very silky deep voice. "Are you okay?"

Harry grabbed his pack. "I'm fine." Harry said not even looking at the man and started sprinting for the tube. He turned two shops down from the eatery when he realized he didn't have his book and he saw it with the black haired man he had seen at the museum. He was scared and the only thing he wanted was his book back, the next thing he knew it came out of the man's hands and was sailing for him in the air. He snatched the book out of the air and turned and sprinted for all he was worth for the tube. He raced down the stairs and slid onto the tube just before the doors closed. When he turned to look out the window he saw the man again. He was pretty sure he was swearing, because a lot of people were backing up from him. Harry didn't know which tube he was on or where it was headed. He would wait until it stopped and then catch the correct one and head back to the flat.

* * *

Severus had staid longer at the shop than he normally did. They had several new flavors of tobacco in and the sales manager asked if he wanted to try them. He had agreed and gave his opinion on them to the manager and set up the time for his purchase for before school and the flavors he wanted. He liked the herbal tastes that were not to sweet but left him feeling satisfied as well as relaxed. He had only found one flavor out of the new batch they had, and he added that to what he would be picking up when he would leave for the beginning of the term.

Severus walked out of Chinatown and headed back for the Leaky Cauldron plenty satisfied as he smoked the last of the one rolled tobacco that he had gotten out of the shop. He had left with enough to last him till he had to pick up his larger order. He started passing the pizza eatery to head to the Leaky Cauldron when he noticed the loud voices coming from the couple. He had just rounded the corner when he glanced back over to them and saw a black haired boy as he dove as the table had been flung over in his direction. The book the child had been reading flew out his hand and slid to his feet. The child had lightening fast reflexes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the boy jumped up and grabbed the backpack off the table.

"I'm fine." Came the reply. Severus noted the emerald earring in the boy's ear from the side of his face that he could see and the very styled black hair on his head. He looked down and saw the book and stooped to pick it up. He read the title 'The Art of War', the child had already started running and Severus was about to call the boy back as he looked up.

Those eyes, wide with fear. There were no glasses around them, they looked exactly like the color of Lily's eyes. Severus felt the book slip from his grasp as it sailed to the boy. His eyes widen in astonishment as he realized the child was a wizard. It was a complete shock to his system at seeing those eyes with that amount of fear that had him rooted to the spot. Severus shook himself out of the daze he had fell under as he saw the boy had turned and ran. That had to be the same child he had seen at the museum, although there were no glasses, the eyes were the same. The face was the same, he never knew what the boy's hair looked like. But the earrings were new. He took off after him and followed him down into the tube station that was on the next corner after the Leaky Cauldron. He had been to late to get onto the tube. Severus saw the boy look out the window at him. He started swearing as people backed away from him.

He spun around knowing there was nothing he could do. He had not gotten close enough to put a tracking charm on the child. Severus groaned as he came out of the station remembering he had the book in his hands. That would have been perfect for a charm. He stopped walking as he remembered the name of the book. That was a muggle book, one of the few he owned. People passed him on the street as he continued to think on the book. Why would a child be reading about strategy on war? This child puzzled him. After a few moments he continued to the Leaky Cauldron and went back inside then he sat down at the bar next to Hagrid who was still there.

"Change yer mind Preffeser?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm just getting one Hagrid." Severus said, then looked up as Tom came over to him. "Single Malt Whiskey."

Severus didn't want anything stronger at the moment. While he had his vices, drinking was not a heavy one. After closing his eyes, Severus went over his memory of the boy that he saw today to the one in the museum.

"Yer look'ta need a good drink." Hagrid told him.

Severus gave him a half snort. What he needed was to find out who this child was, he looked to small to be coming to school this year. But this was twice now that the child had been seen near Charring Cross Road, and without being attended to by an adult. Who in there right mind would let a child that young wonder around by themselves? And a wizarding one at that. Quite possibly that this child was muggleborn. He opened his eyes as he heard his drink sat down in front of him.

* * *

Harry had found himself back in the flat at mid-afternoon. He sat down on the couch, he had read the book while he had been on the tube. At least that was one thing he could check off. After he laid his head back on the couch, he closed his eyes. The man he had seen chased him down into the tube station. What he had wanted, Harry had no idea. Other than he knew the man had seen the book come flying to him. Opening his eyes, Harry understood one thing. He needed a plan of execution so he could gain ground when it came to going over to Charring Cross Road.

He remembered one of the stanzas from the book he had read. 'Subtle, subtle; they become formless. Mysterious, mysterious; they become soundless. Therefore, they are the masters of the enemy's fate.' Formless and soundless? That sounded a lot like being invisible to him. But how do you make yourself invisible? Harry shook his head, grabbed his backpack and headed to the bedroom. He would heat up the leftovers before Robert got home, but he had other stuff that he needed to do first. He dropped the backpack by the desk and sat down then pulled the Latin over to him. He looked up as he realized he hadn't said what he needed to that day.

"Number four, Privet Drive is my home. My name is Harry James Potter." After he said it, he felt the air stir around him, like it normally did, since he started feeling magic to begin with. He was fairly sure this was magic he was feeling. He could feel the light caress of it across his skin. Once it stopped he started working on the Latin.

* * *

Back deep inside the Hogwarts castle, the book of names continued on the search for placing Kayden Arernil, as the name of Harry James Potter stopped fading in and out and became solid once more.

* * *

Severus was once again at Malfoy manor, he had left the Leaky Cauldron after having a drink with Hagid. He had made one pit-stop between the two places, that was to his home and to grab the book. He was now following the house-elf to Lucius' home office where he did most of his work half the time, forgoing the need to be at the ministry on most days.

"Severus Snape, Master Malfoy." The house-elf said and popped away after he had announced him.

Lucius looked up from the documents he was writing on and leaned back in the chair at his desk. "Severus, come in. Have a seat. And tell me what is on your mind that it couldn't wait until Saturday."

Severus walked in and sat down in front of the desk in one of the polished black leather chairs. "I saw him again."

Lucius leaned forward, "And?"

"He's a wizard."

"Do tell?"

Severus told him about the arguing couple and the flipped table and the child's reaction to it all. He told him about the book the child had been reading and the summoning of said book and the distance in which it had traveled to him. He also told him how he hadn't been quick enough to put any charms around the child to be able find him again. Then he opened his robes and tossed the small book to Lucius.

Lucius picked it up. "It's a muggle book."

Severus nodded. "That book is 2,500 years old. Don't snub your nose at it just yet. Read a little bit."

Severus waited as Lucius opened it and started reading. Finally when Lucius did look up he sat back and had his hands folded under his chin.

"Strategy on war? Why would a boy that young be reading such?" Lucius asked.

The smirk Severus gave was almost amusing. "My question as well. But that book can be applied in other areas of ones life. The principals are true and universal while being practical for any difficult situation that requires absolute victory."

"I had said Slytherin, but now I'm not so sure, he could very well be a Ravenclaw."

Severus nodded his agreement. "I think he's suited for both and one who is going about London alone who has been abused."

Lucius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is that common with the muggles, letting a child go about alone?"

"Yes, but not one as young as he is. If he's in his teen years some even preteen. But under ten that is not common."

Lucius rocked back thinking. "But without verifying the abuse first we can't do anything. We have to find out where he is living in order to do that."

Severus shook his head, "and there is the rub for the salt."

Lucius snorted. "I wonder if this child's Karma is nothing but luck at the moment."

Severus put his head in his hands. "Implying mine is worth dragon dung at the moment."

"Both of ours if you recall. I lost him first."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thursday, June 26th

Harry sat back at the desk in his room. He had finished the basic Latin book and had two workbooks left on it to go. Two things had now been checked off of his list, it still looked rather long. Looking at his quest chest he opened it up to get the next letter that corresponded with the date he was on.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _You are probably wondering why I closed yesterday's letter with only Petunia and not Aunt Petunia. I'm going to start explaining this. When you were seven, I saw a look you gave that didn't belong to the ones you normally gave. At first I thought it was my imagination, but I had seen it again several times that week. That was the week Dudley broke his leg and blamed it on you. Stating you pushed him off the roof. I started then not believing Dudley, because no matter how hateful Dudley had been to you, you had never caused him harm, nor would you. I tried to get Vernon to see reason but he wouldn't. This is what got me started in paying more attention to you._

 _That look you gave, I remember from my childhood on another boy. He was Lily's best friend growing up. His name was Severus Snape. Not only did you have this look but for a few seconds each time I could actually see his face instead of James Potter's. It was as if they were superimposed upon each other. A layering effect if you will. The more I watched, the more I saw this image of another child, one who looked like Severus Snape yet had Lily's eyes._

 _A few months later, I found the chest in which all these letters are contained. Lily had taken some precautions it would seem due to this war that evidently she didn't tell her husband about. I should imagine not after what I read. There is a journal inside the chest. One written by my sister Lily. There are some things written inside that horrified me. Now comes time for choosing. From here on out, we can try and fix the damage that has been done. Or you'll be able to remain as you are. A boy who has basically been fused into one, from two sources. I know this may seem difficult to understand. It took me awhile to grasp what she had written. So I'm going to try and simplify this for you._

 _You have a paper with a drawing and you want to make a copy of it. So you take it to a copier and let the machine produce a copy. You have the original and now the copy as well. A duplicate._

 _I want you to know, I do love you, in every way that I can. What has been done to you should never have taken place. It is not natural. Not even according to Lily in the wizarding world._

 _Lily only knew of the duplicate of James Potter. She is not aware of who the other duplicate was. I can only guess that it is Severus Snape, I'm not sure, not without seeing you two beside each other. Lily, poor Lily, basically carried you. She gave birth to you, and had an hard time of it. She only expected one child and James expected two. She didn't find out this till after you were born and even then she never told him she knew about the two of you and started researching to fix the problem. The reason why you both have Lily's eyes was to start separating the two of you._

 _She had agreed to carry one child, she wasn't aware of there being two. But when a wizard is sterile from my understanding and can't produce an offspring, a duplicate of him is carried by his wife. Then the wife will give part of the child some of her blood and magic. According to Lily, this might make you her mother, but even she wasn't sure of this._

 _I hope this makes sense, you have one mother, but two father's at the moment. There are two of you, not one, I couldn't understand why you appeared to switch at times. But after reading all of that I do._

 _Lily had given you a potion which is in the box it was slowly separating you both. So one of you is Harry James Potter and the other is Kayden Arernil, I didn't give you a last name, but my guess is Severus Snape might have been the other donor if you will. You both have Lily's blood between you. This last potion should fix the problem. Since I know what is going on I can see both of you. Another reason why another name had to be given._

 _According to Lily the box has been charmed by the Goblins. That is how it ended up in the house on Privet drive after her death. There is a key in the chest that is taped to the journal. That key belongs to Kayden. It is a vault which Lily set up under the name of Moon. According to Lily, in the wizarding world if they can not figure out the persons name they are given Moon as the surname. Much like John or Jane Doe in the normal world. She even went as far as to pay for the boarding school for this child as well._

 _If this works and there becomes two of you. Robert is expecting another boy to show up. I never told him when. I just said sometime before the middle of July. Because this potion has to be done before your eleventh birthday and before the letters for the school come._

 _I'm not sure if I'm your Aunt or not. I don't fully understand that part of it. If you do find out otherwise, you'll find a way to contact me. But I could not stay. I don't think Lily and I were supposed to find out about this and split the two of you. Yet here we are. She started the process, I'm just trying to help her finish it._

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

Harry sat there and reread the letter and reread the letter. Somethings made sense while others didn't. He kept thinking over the haircut though and his hair always growing right back like it was. He always thought that was magic. What it if hadn't been? He got up and paced the room. There were things he didn't like. Now he understood why his Aunt had some there would be things he would hate. He was a copy? A copy. He hadn't been conceived normally.

Then he went to the bathroom to look into the mirror. He wanted to see if he could see what Aunt Petunia saw. He saw it. There was another image. He watched as it came to the forefront. That was the old him, the old image. The one with the messy hair that went all over the place. Well this two business needed to stop.

"Potion?" He asked his reflection.

He saw the superimposed image nod.

Harry took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom. It was time to get this sorted. Going back to the chest he reached inside and started pulling things out. He found more letters for the summer and placed them aside. Then he found the key that was taped to the journal, he noted the name Moon on it. And the last thing was the potion.

His heart raced within his chest. It was either going to work or not. Or he could be dead. He broke the wax seal and then started drinking. He didn't even want to guess at the taste it was so foul. His body started convulsing, the last thing he saw was the potion bottle slip from his grasp as he landed on the bedroom floor.

* * *

Deep inside Hogwarts, the book of names finally stopped searching for a place for Kayden Arernil, the surname of Moon was added to the list of incoming students for the new term. It became black and sure, just like the name Harry James Potter.

* * *

Harry groaned. His body ached all over. He could feel the heat of the sun as it came through the window, at this angle he knew it was sometime in the afternoon. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Everything was a blur, he couldn't see. Glasses. He needed glasses. The case was on the night table. He rolled over. That was when he felt the wood floor and partial cloth. He had been dressed. That might have been stupid and impulsive. He crawled slowly to the bed and inched along to the night stand and found the glasses case. He opened it and put the glasses on. The room slowly started to come into focus as his eyes adjusted to the glasses.

He turned and looked when he heard the groan. Laying on the floor was a boy with an ivory skin tone, and naked. Pretty much same as him. He noted the hair. The hair cut and the shape of it, it was the haircut from the mall. He noticed as the boy slowly sat up almost falling back down, and slowly turned to look at him. He also had the pierced ears.

"Harry?" Kayden questioned. "We should have took off the clothes first. I was trying to suggest it, but no, you just drank the potion."

Harry laughed and slid back down on the floor. His legs weren't really working yet.

"We need to compare things." Kayden said as he laid back on the floor.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't we have the same memories?"

"Not sure. Why do you think we need to? Good thing I didn't ask Robert to call me Kayden last night. That means you are still Brandon." Kayden said.

It was an hour later before they both were able to get up enough to get dressed. Kayden found pain med in the bathroom that they could both take. They both were the same size, so sharing clothes wasn't a problem. For two hours they compared things. The one thing they both noted was different was this summer's memories. Kayden was the one who summoned the book. Harry had the vague memory of watching it, he had the vague memory of the hair cut and ear piercings. So Kayden had his own tastes on things. They both had the memories for reading the fantasy books. Kayden was the one who read the strategy books, Harry didn't remember any of that, he remembered the people on the tube.

They compared the way they looked in the mirrors. They both looked different yet similar. There green eyes were not the same. Harry's was a little lighter, while Kayden's was darker. Harry agreed to keep the glasses, he didn't want the contacts. They realized from the memory it had been Kayden who was able to get them in. Not him. Kayden noticed he didn't need the contacts, he had taken them out. They noticed other things they shared, the same nose, and lips, everything else was different. They each had the same scars, only one was different. The one on the forehead. Harry's was shaped like a lightening bolt. While Kayden's was barely there, and just a jagged line, he had no real shape to it. They both had black hair, Harry's wild and untamed like it always had been.

Harry watched as Kayden left the bathroom and he followed. He headed for the kitchen.

"I'm famished." Kayden said.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

They worked together and had a dinner that would feed the Dursleys prepared in no time. Both of them were sitting at the table when Robert walked in.

"Well now." Robert said as he sat down.

They both turned to look at him.

Harry watched as Robert looked from one to the other. He saw Robert's eyes go to his forehead. "You're scar is back Brandon."

"Yeah it is. I'll cover it tomorrow."

He watched as he looked at Kayden. "Petunia never told me your name. What am I to call you?"

"I'm Kayden."

"Nice to meet you Kayden. Guess you'll be calling me Dad as well when we are out in public. You both look close enough to be brothers." Robert said.

Harry glanced at Kayden who turned to look at him. He saw the grin in which Kayden gave him. Harry agreed. Yeah, they were brothers. They had shared so much, it was going to be hell to tare them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday, June 27th

Kayden had convinced Harry to give it another go with the contacts. It had taken some doing but Harry had finally agreed. Kayden had talked Harry through how he had gotten them to go in so easily. Within twenty minutes Harry had them in.

"Well?" Kayden asked as he watched Harry blink and look around the room.

"Okay, I see what your saying now. It is way better than the glasses." Harry said.

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "I still hate my hair though."

Kayden grinned at him. "So did I. Why did you think I wanted it cut so bad." He looked at Harry's reflection. "I think the same style would work that I'm wearing. Think about it, and pierced ears. We would look even closer to being brothers than we already are."

Harry nodded in agreement. "When Robert gets home we'll ask him to take us to the mall."

"Yeah, we have money to spend." Kayden said. Thinking of the letter from Aunt Petunia they had opened this morning. One of the other drawers in the dresser contained another black leather backpack, another pass to the museums as well as a pass to the underground. Along with five hundred pounds. For essentials she had said, till then they had to share.

"What are we going to do till then? It wasn't like she gave us a lot to do today. We are supposed to find out things about each other. We did that yesterday." Harry stated.

Kayden looked at him. "Planning. Let's go."

Harry followed him into the bedroom where Kayden opened his map from the pack he had. It wasn't marked like Harry's map. Harry cleared off the desk and Kayden laid it down.

"So we know, that black haired bloke has been near Charring Cross Road twice. Once at the museum and after we ate pizza." Kayden said.

"We have to avoid him. I rather not like to be chased again."

Kayden nodded. "We need to do some more scouting." He looked at Harry who was leaning over the map as well.

"Agreed, he needs a name instead of black haired bloke." Harry said.

Kayden thought for a moment. They had nicked a lot of comics from Dudley over the years after he discarded them of course. "Nightshade."

Harry cracked up. "You think he can turn into a giant raven?"

Kayden grinned. "Probably not. But it is the twin brother of Wolfsbane, and besides he's always dressed in black. If that doesn't say Netherworld, then I don't know what does."

"Black haired bloke is dubbed Nightshade." Harry laughed.

Kayden snickered right along with him. "What about the blonde haired guy and his family? I came up with Nightshade."

"Richie Rich." Harry stated with authority.

Kayden howled with laughter. "Done on that one. Mr. Rich, Mrs. Rich, and Richie Rich."

Harry stopped laughing first. "Do you remember those rear view mirror spy glasses that Piers had."

"Yeah Dudley broke them."

Harry nodded. "Which we got blamed for." Harry shook his head. "I think those would come in handy."

"As well as a periscope." Kayden said.

"And Talkies." Harry added.

"Toy store." Kayden. "We got to find one."

Harry tore out of the bedroom and came back a few seconds later with a phone directory book. Kayden watched as he flipped through it looking for the toy store.

"Hamleys is three blocks away." Harry said and looked up at Kayden and grinned.

"Hamleys it is."

They both made sure the scars were covered as well as getting their packs and writing Robert a note. Letting them know they were going to the toy store and going to eat pizza on at the eatery on Charring Cross Road. Then they left the flat.

Kayden tried to stop laughing but Harry got the giggling fit first and it was to contagious. "Stop. My sides hurt already."

"Okay." Harry said as he took a deep breath. "Time to get serious."

"About time people keep looking at us." Kayden said.

They reached Hamleys quickly and made their way up to the main toy floor. Once there they found the Spy Tech section of the toy store. Harry grabbed the walkie talkies. Kayden grabbed two binoculars.

"One or two periscopes?" Harry asked.

"Two." Kayden said. Then he saw the long range microphone, and nabbed two. "Now for glasses."

"Here they are." Harry said and pulled down two. "This is a lot of stuff."

"We need to check on each for batteries." Kayden said. "I don't want to get there and have to hunt for batteries."

"What about the spy pens?" Harry asked.

"Nab them." Kayden said. "I think we're done."

"I don't know, what about the camera? Or the fingerprinting kit?" Harry asked.

Kayden's eyebrow's rose. "Really? You can't be serious. Fingerprints. And just where would we send them? The camera, maybe. I don't think we need it today."

"We got all of this, why not the rest. You know, complete the experience."

"Fine." Kayden hung his head. "Might as well get two vests so we have a place to store our gear. Let's go. Check the boxes for batteries." Kayden said.

Kayden wasn't sure what they were going to do with the motion detector or the infrared kit yet. They went to the check out counter. The sales lady gave them a broad smile.

"Two 007s in the making. Going on a secret mission are you?"

"That's classified information." Harry said.

Kayden snickered.

"Oh dear. Just don't get into any trouble on this mission." She told them. "That'll be two hundred and twelve pounds."

Kayden opened his pack after he slid it off and counted out the bills. He looked at the lady. "Birthday, Christmas, and chore money. I saved up."

"Good way to keep your head about you." She said as she handed Kayden the receipt.

Harry and Kayden grabbed the bags and headed out the store.

"I didn't realize it was going to cost that much." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides this is the first time we actually have toys of our own, and for a good purpose too." Kayden said.

"We can split the clothes I have already. I don't mind sharing."

"I know. I don't either. Let's head back to the flat and get geared up." Kayden said. They sprinted back to the flat excited that they had gear that could help them on their quest to find the pub.

* * *

Harry walked out of Charring Cross Station along with Kayden. They had batteries in everything and checked to make sure everything worked properly before they left the flat. Harry watched as Kayden walked across the street then he heard Kayden in his right ear. They each had a pair of spy glasses on so they could see if anyone was behind them.

"Agent Wolverine report."

Harry grinned and moved his head to his right shoulder where he had the mic clipped to, he hit the talk button with his left hand. The small talkie was clipped to his jeans. "Wolverine here. Agent Gambit report."

"Operation Alpha Whiskey Countdown."

Harry pushed the talkie again. "T minus 3."

"T minus 2." He heard in his ear.

"T minus 1."

"Commence Operation." Harry started walking. He knew Kayden was walking across the street from him as well. Each block was one field. They had it all planned out on the maps. They would do one field at a time.

"Field one clear." Harry heard Kayden say.

"Agreed, field one is clear." Harry responded back and kept walking. Eight fields cleared and they had reached Leicester Square Station. This was were things could get messy now. His heart started racing. Kayden had a like a triangle coming up on his side, while Harry had another street for a half clear to this one field. He moved and kept watching each shop and reading the names.

"Field nine point one clear." Harry said. He glanced at Kayden across the street.

"Nine point one clear." Kayden responded back.

Harry started walking again. "Nine point two halt. Mr. Rich, with the Riddler, taking cover. Switching to long range ears."

Harry stopped and looked across the street. He saw Mr. Rich as he ducked behind a parked car on the street and pulled out the long range microphone, turned it on and pointed it across the street to the two men and listened.

"Yes Cornelius. I can make another donation to St. Mungos." Mr. Rich said.

Harry could see why Kayden called the Cornelius man the Riddler. He was dressed in a green pin stripe suite and had a green bowler hat.

"Good, Lucius. I knew I could count on you. Shoddy business it's having this year. They are getting closer to being in the black this year." Cornelius said.

"Well if they would quit treating the Muggles for free, they would be in the black and stay there." Lucius said.

Harry looked over to see if he could see Kayden. He was hiding behind a bin that was near the street. They had found a wizard. Mr. Rich was magical.

"Yes, yes, I know. Their board of governors passed it yet again this year to not charge them. Stating that donations will keep them afloat."

"Wolverine, get a picture." Kayden said in his ear.

Harry pulled out the camera he had loaded with film and then aimed it at the two men across the street. He snapped the picture.

"If the donations stop they would sink. Is that all?" Lucius asked.

"Oh of course. I'll talk with some of the members of the board and see if we can get it on the next agenda meeting again. Why don't we step back inside the Leaky Cauldron and I'll by you a drink."

Harry's eyes widen at the mention of the name. He wondered if this was a pub. It had the feel of being magical and they were two wizards.

"By all means."

Harry watched as they turned and headed to the corner and then opened the door. On the right side was a book shop. He couldn't see what was around the corner on the other side.

"Possible Whiskey location." Harry said into the talkie.

"Roger that. Randevu at the eatery. Stake out commencing. Agent Gambit out."

Harry turned off the long range microphone and then placed it all back in his backpack. He met Kayden at the pizza place they had eaten at the day before. They both found a table that was partially hidden so they could see the corner store. To the left of it was a record shop.

Kayden pulled out the binoculars. "I'll keep watch, you get us something to eat."

"Be right back. Let me know if anything good happens." Harry went inside and placed the order for a large pie and two waters. He was starved and pretty much knew Kayden was eating just as much as him now.

* * *

Lucius finished his drink with Cornelius Fudge. Of all the places Fudge chose to meet him at today. The man was odd in Lucius' opinion. He figured it wouldn't hurt to go back outside and take a look down the street for a few minutes. It was nagging him that he should have paid more attention while he had been talking to Fudge on the street to see if he saw the boy.

He stepped back out into the London Muggle side. Severus said he had seen the boy coming back from Chinatown. He knew which direction that was, having gone with Severus on occasion to the place. He started walking.

* * *

Kayden waited on Harry while he kept watch. He heard the box being sat down on the table and Harry sat next to him.

"Anything good yet?"

"No. Other than no one really seems to notice the place. It's almost like they can't see the door." Kayden said as he lowered the binoculars and grabbed a slice of pizza after Harry opened the box.

They wolfed the pizza down, both of them having been extremely hungry again. They both watched the door as they sipped their water.

"Mr. Rich again." Harry said as he took away his binoculars.

"Duck down." Kayden said.

They both ducked under the table as they watched as he walked passed and then around the corner without having been seen.

"Wonder where he's going." Harry said.

"Don't know." Kayden said as he stood up and pulled out the periscope. "I'm checking the corner first. We don't want to get to close."

Harry grabbed the trash off the table and threw it away while Kayden looked through the periscope. Kayden felt Harry come behind him.

"Well?"

"He's at the end of the block. We'll tag team him." Kayden said.

Harry nodded. They left the corner and Harry ran across the street quickly. Kayden staid on this side. They started following him. He turned the corner and Kayden sped up and pulled out the periscope again. He could feel Harry come up again, it was like he knew exactly what Harry felt like. He looked through the mirror and watched as Mr. Rich stopped half way down the block and to look across the street.

* * *

Lucius turned half way around when he felt like he was being watched. He glanced to the side and could see something. He wasn't sure what the black thing was that was not to far off the ground from the corner of the building. He looked around making sure he was clear and said a spell towards the corner that would give him a view around the edge.

What he saw was not one boy but two. He turned his back on them. Now this to him was interesting. They had seen one boy at the museum and Severus said he had seen one again. He did note the earrings of one boy but not in the other. So there were two children and they were watching him. He didn't want to frighten them, but he found them rather clever at what they were doing. They had more of a Slytherin feel to them with doing this. He moved on as he said another spell that would give him a view of what was behind him.

He watched as they split and followed him. One on one side of the street and one on the other. It was laughable that he had two eight or nine year olds tailing him. He was highly amused with the pair. From what he could see of the two, they were brothers. They looked to closely related. He kept walking hoping the streets would clear of more muggles. He didn't see any opportunity to Apparate behind them a block back so he could follow his tiny watchers. He concluded he would have to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to see if he could switch there to do the watching instead.

* * *

Harry felt this was useless, the man really wasn't going anywhere, just taking a walk. He hit the talkie button.

"Operation Mr. Rich is boring."

"Agreed." Kayden said.

They were back to Charring Cross Road. Harry crossed the street to the side were Leicester Square Station was.

"He's going back now. Guess he wanted to stretch his legs." Harry said.

Kayden crossed the road over to Harry. They both watched as he stopped at the corner in front of the Leaky Cauldron and looked down the street at them. Harry's heart picked up.

"Let's take the tube now."

"Yup. Run. He made us." Kayden said.

They both sprinted for the tube which was closer to them than to Mr. Rich. They jumped on as they saw the doors close and Mr. Rich coming into the station as the tube pulled away. They both waved at him grinning towards him.

* * *

Lucius shook his head. He shouldn't have looked at them. Their instincts were to honed. But such cheeky grins they had on their faces as the train pulled away.

He went back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could pay Severus a visit.

* * *

Severus lowered the book he was reading as his Floo came to life and Lucius stepped through. There wasn't many people who would come through unannounced and Lucius was one of them. It meant he was some place else other than his manor.

"Lucius." Severus said in way of greeting.

He watched as Lucius cleaned himself. Severus knew his fireplace was clean, so he had to have come from one that hadn't been cleaned in awhile. Lucius looked up at him.

"I just had the most amusing experience."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Which was?"

"Being followed by not one boy but two." Lucius told him as he rocked back on his heels.

"Two?" Severus questioned.

Lucius nodded. "There are two of them. Brothers I would say. Come to the manor and I'll show you my memory."

Severus stood and they both left the house for the backyard and Apparated to the Manor. Once they were inside Lucius' office. Severus waited while Lucius pulled out his pensieve. The memory was placed inside the bowl.

"Shall we together?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

Severus fell inside the memory along side Lucius. Charring Cross Road came into view. They both watched the conversation with Cornelius Fudge. It was Severus who had seen them first.

"There is one of them. Across the street, behind the car." Severus said.

"The other is behind the bin. On the side I'm on. What are they holding?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "I do not know. I never seen it before." He looked back to the one behind the car and watched as he pulled up a box of candy.

"What is that he has in his hands?"

"A box of candy. It makes no sense for him to do that." Severus said.

Then they watched as his eyes widen when the words Leaky Cauldron was said.

"I do believe he heard that." Lucius said. "But how?"

"What he is holding, might be a listening device." Severus said as they walked slowly to the door they could see the boy stand up and looked like he was talking into his shoulder. "They are communicating with each other. I'm not sure how but I can find out."

Then they were back inside the Leaky Cauldron and couldn't see anything outside. It was to obscured.

There field of vision came back to outside on the London street they started looking.

"Table near the wall at the pizza eatery." Severus said. Then watched as both boys ducked under the table as Lucius strolled slowly passed.

Severus looked over at Lucius who was shaking his head. "I never even saw them."

They staid at the corner and finally heard one of the boys. The one without earrings. "Wonder where he's going." Severus noted the hair, it looked just like Potter hair. But the forehead had no scar. The eyes were lighter than Lily's but still green.

"Don't know." Severus heard from the other boy and looked at him as well. The eyes were darker than Lily's on this one. "I'm checking the corner first. We don't want to get to close."

They had to move with the boys as the fog of field was dimming around them. Lucius then asked.

"What did he pull out of the vest he was wearing?"

"That is a periscope. It allows one to see around things using mirrors." Severus told him as they walked on the edge of the fog to keep the boys in site. The field of vision cleared greatly once the spell was activated.

Severus chuckled as he watched them split. "They are tag teaming you. In case you go in either direction they can follow."

"Yes. This was one reason why I wanted you to see this memory. I was highly amused, but didn't want to frighten them. As you notice, luck is yet again on their side, no point in which I could have done anything to start to follow them."

Severus agreed. They were walking between the two boys now.

"Operation Mr. Rich is boring."

"Agreed."

Severus chuckled. "They sure do got you nailed on the money."

Severus heard Lucius chuckling beside him. As they continued walking between the two boys.

"He's going back now. Guess he wanted to stretch his legs."

They stood near the boys as they where close to the train station.

"Let's take the tube now."

"Yup. Run. He made us."

Severus snickered. "You shouldn't have looked at them."

Severus laughed as he saw both boys run for the tube station. He had already done this once himself. They went down the stairs and Severus and Lucius followed. He watched as both boys grinned and waved at Lucius.

The memory faded and they were back in his office. Severus sat down.

Lucius put the memory back in his head and then sat behind his desk.

Severus looked over at him. "Didn't get close either?" Then laughed.

"I was dealing with two boys, not one. I was outnumbered."

That only caused Severus to laugh more. Then he thought of the Weasley twins and sobered up. "You realize, I'll have the Weasley twins as well as those two in school together. My head is going to explode."

Lucius roared with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry flopped back on the bed in their bedroom they were sharing after he had taken off the vest. "I think it is safe to say we have found the pub, that Aunt Petunia mentioned in the letter."

"I agree." Kayden said sitting at the desk chair.

"That was a grand adventure though." Harry pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Kayden.

Kayden grinned. "To right. I think we need to hold off for awhile now. We've been chased by both Nightshade and Mr. Rich." He pulled over the notebook that was started for the wizard dictionary they were working on. "I think we need to split this up. Make one for people and for places."

Harry set up fully. "There are a couple of more notebooks in the cubby in the closet."

Kayden turned and looked at Harry. "We need to make suspects identity forms. So that we can keep them all straight."

"I knew that camera would come in handy." Harry said as he got off the bed and went into the closet.

For the next hour they worked together. They had one notebook for suspects, one for places, and one for wizarding terms. They only had three suspects so far. The Riddler - who had the name of Cornelius and how he was dressed, Mr. Rich - who had the name of Lucius and his family, they wrote out the descriptions of each that they remembered on each set of them, and Nightshade - who they didn't have a name for but only what he looked like at the moment. For the places, they had the The Pub, other wise known as the Leaky Cauldron, and St. Mungos. They weren't quite sure what St. Mungos was, but listed that it did something with muggles and had a board of directors.

"We need a picture for the pub." Harry said.

"I know, but not today. I think one adventure for today was enough. We have all summer to figure things out."

Harry agreed. "Our hand writing is getting better to."

"I noticed that as well. We can at least read it now." Kayden looked at Harry. "I got an idea. We have a lot of books to read. How about, we do one hour reading to each other while the other works on the practice writing books. Then we swap. That way we get them done at the same time."

"Brilliant." Harry agreed. "I think we need to both take notes while we are out and write everything down and compare them together. You may see something I don't and I may see something you don't. We need the same information."

Kayden nodded. "If we keep working this together. We are assured victory. Like today, because we both did it together."

"And we always need to plan ahead. Even if it is small. Mapping all of that out was great. I'm glad you read that book." Harry told him.

"Well, we need to read it again. So this time you get the information as well. We got to keep putting our heads together." Kayden said then pulled over the journal that had Moon written on it and the key. "First, I think we need to find out what Mum wrote in this."

Harry looked at it too. They had put this off so far. They had a few hours before Robert came home. "Alright. Let's do it."

Kayden opened it up. There was a letter on the first page.

 _To my boys:_

 _If you are reading this together, then it means, the preparations I took worked. Otherwise, I know you are in the hereafter along with myself and my husband. This is a long story to tell, one that even I wished had never happened the way it did. Inside this journal is the telling of how you two came to be. I want you both to know, I worked diligently in allowing you both to live. Once I found out what was going on, there was no way I was sacrificing my children, either one of you. For I do consider you mine. You both contain my blood and magic. This was not done threw an adoption rite of blood magic, it was done for a separation of blood magic. The transgression of steeling a bloodline's magic is dark and forbidden magic. Something that I did not want to see happen to my child. So I fought in secret, I planned in secret, and I won in secret if you are reading this. I fear you may be to young to understand all of this. I hope on my life's blood that you both will continue to grow as the two children you were supposed to be instead of one child meant for a sacrifice._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mum (Lily)_

Kayden looked at Harry. "A sacrifice?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad mum did whatever she did. We wouldn't be here because of her, from the way she writes."

Kayden nodded gravely. He turned the page.

 _Monday, October 3_ _rd_ _1979_

 _James informed me today that he is sterile. He can't conceive a child. I couldn't believe it. We married the May the year after we graduated and the whole time, it has been him. I knew he was the one with the problem. I had gotten myself checked, my fertility has never been the issue, his has always been the issue. To think I thought I was doing something wrong._

 _Tuesday, October 4_ _th_ _1979_

 _Alice Longbottom told me today after the meeting of The Order of the Phoenix that she and Frank are trying to conceive. Here I had been trying for a year, making sure James wasn't saying any counter spells for such and he wasn't. I wept bitterly that night, knowing I wouldn't have a child._

 _Wednesday, October 5_ _th_ _1979_

 _James had found me depressed and crying yet again when I got my timely cycle. He said there was a way. He had to do some searching in the family library, but he knew of a way. I had a slight glimmer of hope, that I could possible have a child._

 _Thursday, October 6_ _th_ _1979_

 _The two little imps of Molly's were at the Order Meeting today. How Alice and I doted over those two little boys. They have such mischief little twinkles in their eyes. Molly said they get into everything and she couldn't find a sitter for them that night. So they came with her. Fred and George are adorable. My heart ached as I handed them back to their mother once the meeting came to a close. I had looked at James and he knew in my heart I ached for a child. He told me again he was hunting for the answer._

 _Friday, October 7th_ _1979_

 _James has sealed himself in the Potter Library in the Manor. He won't allow me to enter. I'm worried that he won't find anything. I've searched myself for a way to fix his fertility problem, but there isn't one._

 _Monday, October 10_ _th_ _1979_

 _James finally came out of the library only to go to work. He didn't say anything. He didn't even bother looking at me. I fear he knows himself now that it is impossible._

 _Wednesday, October 12_ _th_ _1979_

 _Alice wrote me a letter, eight days. It took Frank eight days to get his wife pregnant. May the fates have mercy on me, I am jealous, I found out also that Petunia is expecting. Even my own sister can conceive. Now I know how my sister felt when I went off to school and she stayed home. She now had what I desired. I can understand the envy and jealousy even more. Oh Petunia, forgive me. I should have tried harder to understand how you felt._

 _Thursday, October 13_ _th_ _1979_

 _James sat down in front of me tonight and handed me what looked like a gilded birdcage. There was no song bird inside. There was a glowing magical essence. I asked him what it was. He told me it was a piece of heart, a piece of his soul, the marrow of his bone, and a small core of his blood and magic. I was scared and my heart raced as he told me, he found an old and ancient spell that would give me a child, and these were the pieces of himself that he needed to give. I didn't think, I just dove off that pier of bliss that I could have a child that I didn't bother even thinking of reading what he had found._

 _Friday, October 14_ _th_ _1979_

 _The spell took, I am with child. I can feel my magic swirling around the womb helping the little one to grow._

 _Monday, October 31_ _st_ _1979_

 _It has been 17 days. 17 days of the most magically taxing that I have ever had. My magic is fighting against the child that grows within me. I am so sick, and gravely so. Something is wrong, the spell, something is so terribly wrong. My magic is natural, so whatever is wrong it will fight it. I feel I may have made a grave error. I need to find what James has done. He knowingly, and I unknowingly._

 _Wednesday, November 2_ _nd_ _1979_

 _I found the book. It is of the most vile and dark magic. James has reworded the spell. As I sit here and read it, I can't even hold down what I've eaten for lunch. The spell must contain the blood of an enemy. James what have you done, what have I done. Whose blood did he use? The only enemy he has is the monster Voldemort in which we are fighting._

 _Saturday, November 5_ _th_ _1979_

 _I have painstakingly reworded the spell with the help of a Goblin. Master Balin has become so dear to me since I married James. There are things which I wished I had learned when I was younger. Wizarding kind disgust me at times at how they treat others that are not like themselves. Master Balin knows what James has done. We are trying to make new something that has never been done before. For the child cannot come out of my womb, and I can't be separated at all from this child, even when it is ready to be born. My life is forfeit for this child. Yet the spell cannot be said yet over me. I must continue to fight to live even as the child takes and takes. I have to fight through to summer solstice._

 _Saturday, November 19_ _th_ _1979_

 _Master Balin and I meet in secret. We have discovered part of the spell in which James has worded is line theft. We are trying to find away to take that out. This child being born will have a magic gift of steeling the powers of a line, taking their magical talents. I shutter at the revelation. This is a dark and heinous discovery. It is a corruption of the very magic itself. One of the reasons why I'm dying a little everyday while the child grows. Even if we were to remove the child Master Balin and I have calculated out the odds, I would still die._

 _Saturday, November 26_ _th_ _1979_

 _I keep smiling at the Order meetings. That is all I can do. Alice looks aglow as she is carrying her child. I look of death. If it weren't for the potions that I take daily, they would all know. James knows, but he is just as joyous as any expecting father. It is a bitter cup, I am no longer jealous or envious. I labor on, because I must._

 _Thursday, December 1_ _st_ _1979_

 _Master Balin is overcome with fear and worry. A young Goblin family, the last of their line was found dead. Voldemort, I loath that name, he has killed out a line of Goblin that had endured for so long. I weep with Master Balin, the knowledge he took from the line. In my opinion, if we can't fix what James has done, he would be no better._

 _Wednesday, December 14_ _th_ _1979_

 _I have been bedridden these last 13 days. I now have another potion to drink daily. I am up to seven. Master Balin has snuck into the Manor to see me. He has found a way for no line theft to be done. All still according to the solstice. He checks over me as well as the child. That is when we discover two heartbeats instead of one. He says a Goblin spell over my stomach and we see the child form. Or should I say doubled image. He snarls and I…I am no better. Because there are two growing inside one body. He assures me, we will fix this as well. I tell him I do not know of what blood James has taken. Master Balin said it is not the blood of mine enemy, but the blood of James. This is why my labor is so hard, why my body is fighting the spell in which James has invoked over me and continues to do so. I do not consider the blood and magic that was taken as an enemy. Master Balin assures me one child will be born, but not the way James is expecting. One born and one still born babe that has had it's life drained in the womb._

Harry got up, he couldn't read anymore. He had tears running down his face. His mother and Master Balin were doing everything to keep Kayden alive.

"Harry, it worked." Kayden said as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Whatever Mum and Master Balin did worked. I'm here and I'm alive."

"But my father wanted you dead." Harry said bitterly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kayden hugged him fiercely. "I think we've had enough of that today."

Harry pulled away and looked at his brother. He had tears in his eyes just as much as Harry had.

"Let's wash up. Robert will be home soon." Kayden said trying to reassure his brother.

Harry gave a nod and they both went to the bathroom to was their faces. He looked up in the mirror at his brother. "I can't wait to get this hair cut. I'm not like him, not at all."

"I know. We are more like Mum if you think about it." Kayden hugged his brother again. "When we do go back, we have to find Master Balin."

Harry nodded. "Yes we do. We owe him your life."

"And Mum's."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus leaned his head back on the chair in Lucius' office and stared at the ceiling. "I think the reason why I noticed the boy so much at the museum was because his eyes reminded me so much of Lily."

"You need to quit obsessing over that woman, Severus. She is dead and there is nothing you can do about it." Severus could hear the concern in Lucius' voice. "If there had been any other way you know I would have tried to help."

His head lifted, Severus knew Lucius was right, the pain had been ebbing slowly away. But the bitterness was still there. "I loved her. I still do."

Grey eyes shown with such kindness that Severus almost choked up. His one friend understood how much his childhood friend meant to him. "I know you do. It doesn't mean you can't love another Severus." Lucius rose from behind his desk and walked over and stood in front of Severus. "Lily holds a place in your heart that will never be removed. Why do you think I stopped all the other Slytherin's from even touching her when in school? Hmm. To hurt her was to hurt you. It's time you let that wound heal. I have seen this before with you. Anytime anyone has those color of eyes, you let that wound open anew. It's time to let it stay closed now."

Severus shook his head. "And what of Potter who is coming this year?"

Lucius sat down on the desk. "What of it? He's a boy Severus. He can't hurt you. You are the only one who gives that power away to hurt yourself now. Let it stop."

"He'll be exactly like his father, arrogant, self-conceited, strutting around the school as if he owns it." Severus couldn't help the venom that came out as he spoke.

Lucius nodded. "So is this what you fear? That you won't see nothing of the boy's mother?"

"How can we? According to the Headmaster he is living with relatives off some obscure Potter branch side of the family. So he'll be spoiled, rotten, and arrogant all because of his fame." Severus shook his head. "I will not treat him like the other teachers will. They'll be fawning all over him."

Lucius crossed his arms and Severus could tell that Lucius was studying him. "That's the first I've heard of that. No one knows exactly where that child was placed. I should know, because Narcissa petitioned the courts herself for parental care. We were told he went to a closer relative than Narcissa. That was all we could get out of the courts."

"So you think the Headmaster lied to me?" Severus asked.

"Who has been feeding the fire Severus on your malice towards Potter all these years? Hmm."

Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had been constantly reminded over the years of his life debt that he owed to James 'Bloody' Potter. Severus had never felt this was a life debt at all, the magical feeling of a life debt was not placed upon it. That was one way the fire had been fueled. The Headmaster had told him throughout the years that Harry was turning into a remarkable little boy that looked just like James Potter. He remembered what Lucius had said, a closer relative than Narcissa. That would be the Evans. Severus opened his eyes and looked back at Lucius.

"If he was raised by his maternal grandparents. Then he wouldn't be the spoiled boy." Severus told Lucius.

Lucius nodded. "I think his mother's side is raising him. Anyone on the Potter side would have already boasted. So yes Severus, I do believe the Headmaster lied to you. To keep this animosity between you and a dead man, for what purpose?"

Severus shook his head and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. It was a tactic for placing guilt, why had he not seen it? His new master was playing him like a fiddle. He had been so full of grief and remorse, he had confessed to the Headmaster that he wanted to die. And that aged wizard pulled his complete allegiance to him. All for the sake of Lily's son, that if one day the Dark Lord came back, he would have a protector in the shadows. He had begged for Lily's life from the Dark Lord, even though he knew Lily would not back down when it came to her child. He knew in his gut she would not, she was not that type of person. Not that type of mother who would just give up her child willingly. Then he had gone to the Headmaster to try and right the wrong he had done. He had done it unknowingly that he would effect Lily and play a part in her death. Now he understood what the Headmaster was doing. To keep him in that state of compunction and regret. So that he would never forget the promise he made.

He knew he had made that decision and he would still follow through with it. He would protect the Potter child. Severus knew where Lucius' loyalty laid, that was to his family, and Severus had been brought into this family, being Draco's Godfather.

Severus looked back up at Lucius. He was tired of being played with. He had enough with Light and Dark Lords. "To keep reminding me of what I owe."

Lucius guffawed. "Of what you owe? You owe? Severus," His brow knitted in worry. "You owe the Headmaster nothing."

"He kept me out of Azkaban." Severus shook his head.

Lucius shook his head in disbelief. "What you did, kept you out of Azkaban. Don't think I didn't read the transcripts. Narcissa and I wouldn't have made you Draco's Godfather if we hadn't. Your loyalty needs to be to yourself, and your own family when you make it happen."

"I owe…"

Lucius stood up and glared at Severus. "You owe no one nothing. Least of all a Headmaster who is still needling you about the woman you loved. Stop this. I am tired of seeing you slip further in guilt that should have already been done and over with. You did everything you could do. Leave it be. It is time to bury it."

Severus knew Lucius was right. It had been awhile since they had really talked about this. This hadn't been the first time he had been reminded of this. "Your right."

"Of course I am. Do you wish to stay for dinner?"

Severus shook his head. "Not to tonight. I'm going to see if I can find out what the two boys were using."

Lucius gave him a nod. "Let me know tomorrow."

Severus stood and walked out, he headed out of the Manor. It had been a long time since he had gone shopping in the Muggle world other than for certain things. Merlin forbid! He was seriously going to go and find a toy store. The two boys had to be playing with some type of toys, because the vests were designed for children. He had always owl ordered something for Draco when he had been younger. Severus snorted, his reputation of being the bat in the dungeons would surely be tarnished if any of his students would chance to see him there.

* * *

Saturday, June 28th

Harry double checked himself in the mirror, to make sure his hair still had the same haircut from last night. It did. Right along with his newly pierced ears as well. He and Kayden had the same emerald green studs in. Harry had made sure his pack contained the walkie talkie he would be using, the writing pad, a pencil, the camera, and the money that Aunt Petunia had given him for the fair this weekend. She had given them each five hundred pounds.

Harry came out of the bathroom after he had been called for the fourth time.

"About time." Kayden said. "Let's go. We still have to walk to the car."

Harry left with Kayden and Robert. He had to park his car away from the flat in a parking garage three blocks away, because the only parking available on the street was for shopping customers. It was so early in the morning the sun hadn't even come up. Yet they still had to drive out to Oxford. Robert already rented a room at a hotel for the three of them, they would be staying the night then coming back tomorrow night after the fair closed.

The fair was being held in a big open pasture, that was on the outskirts of Oxford out in the country. Harry and Kayden took a sleep in the backseat of the car as Robert drove them to the fair. Once Robert had parked he had started rousing the boys.

"Come on. Rest time is over. We're here." Robert told the pair.

Harry and Kayden got their stuff together and got out of the car. The main gait was off in the distance but you could see the flags waving in the cool summer breeze morning. They both stuck close to Robert as they watched other families getting out of cars as well and making their way to the gates.

"You each got your talkies, correct?" Robert asked.

They both nodded. The talkies would be used in case one of them got lost.

"Make sure they are turned on. We bought extra batteries in case they don't last all day." Robert told them.

They walked through the field they had parked in towards the gate. Harry noticed all the people and turned to look at Kayden. He saw the nervous and excited look that was on his face, Harry knew he felt the same. He heard the music first. There were musicians scattered around the area entertaining the people as they neared the gate. The gate was still shut and as the closer they drew to it the more uncomfortable Harry was getting because of the throng of the crowd.

"Dad." Kayden said hesitantly.

Harry looked up at Robert. Robert looked down at Kayden and then looked at Harry as well.

"Right. To crowded. I should have remembered that." Harry felt his hand being taken by Robert. "Come on Kayden, give me your hand. I'm going to lead you two away from all of these people till after they open the gates."

Robert took them off to the side, they could still see the performers and the jugglers that were entertaining the throng of people. The sounds of horns blew and Robert pointed to the a portly man who was standing on top of the gate.

"Town Crier," Robert informed them.

As a hush fell over the audience.

"Here Ye! Here Ye, peasants and traveler's to Oxford. Sensechal of Oxford gives greetings and bids welcome upon his lands. Enter ye now and let the merriment commence." The town crier heralded.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Cheered the crowd.

Harry and Kayden watched as the gates were opened and the people rushed forward to enter into them. He looked over at Kayden and could see the relief on his face as well knowing that they weren't crushed by the throng entering the gates. Harry could see the normal people easy enough, it was the time period costumes though that would make it harder to tell for the wizards and witches. He looked at Kayden and could see his brother was watching the crowd as well.

"We'll give them a few, my boys." Robert said to them.

Harry looked around and noticed they weren't exactly the only ones waiting for the foolhardy to enter first. He could wait, there was just to many people and more coming from the parking lot.

They were entertained by the juggler who was walking on stilts in his bright costume as he walked by them. The music started back up.

* * *

Severus met Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco who now were standing just outside the Apparition spot that was inside a small stand of trees that would hide the coming and goings of wizards and witches this weekend.

"They should be heralding the opening soon." Lucius said.

They heard the blast of the horns. They started walking to the fair now. So far he hadn't seen a woman, but knowing Narcissa, surely there would be one, probably near the gate. Once they neared the gate, Narcissa made her excuses to get away and sure enough she headed for a woman who was standing to the side. Severus groaned and he heard a slight chuckle from Lucius.

"Uncle Severus, mother only wants you to not be lonely." Draco said.

Severus looked down to his godson. "I'm fine just the way I am Draco."

Narcissa brought the woman back with her. Her hair was mousy brown in color, her eyes were a green in color, only one of them though while the other was brown. Severus swallowed hard, trying not to think if she had a duel personality to go with two different eyes.

"Severus, may I present, Persephone Fawley." Narcissa said.

The last name of Fawley sounded familiar to Severus. It was from the sacred twenty eight names. But Persephone, the meaning of her name was to destroy and murder. Did Narcissa seriously think he would want someone named like this.

"Miss Fawley it is nice to make your acquaintance." Severus said and added a nod to the woman.

Then the crowd shouted as Persephone turned around and looked at them. "Merlin's beard, what a fuss about nothing."

Severus glanced at Lucius, whose eyebrows rose up at Severus. Severus shrugged his shoulders. At least her perfume wasn't going to give him a headache, but that name, it would be forever tainted to the underworld for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry looked up at Robert as he started to shift from side to side. Harry was a little nervous and looked over at Kayden. Kayden shrugged as if resigned to this fate. They knew what Robert was going to get them to do. Before they could enter the gate, Robert had taught them a song in Sindarin: 'The Road Goes Ever On', and the reverse in English. Every night at dinner since the lessons had started this was one song that Robert said would help them learn the language.

Harry looked back at Robert.

"Alright boys. There's the gate. Ready?"

Harry gave an unsure nod. They started singing, the three of them as they headed for the gate. Harry had a slight flush started but relaxed and smiled as they had the first part of the song done in Sindarin. Then the trio was joined by four other men, two who were dressed like elves and two dressed like dwarves. By the time they had reached the gate they were a merry band of seven singing in Sindarin. They had reached the gate and the person taking the tickets grinned at the group of seven.

"Translation for the peasants for they be not as ye." The ticket man said. "For the merry tune of Bilbo Baggins of the shire. What say ye? Shall we sing together?"

"No!" Said Robert and the other four men, which Harry knew to be yes in Sindarin. Harry was embarrassed as his face turned more red with heat of the flush that crept up along his neck. He chanced a glance over to Kayden, who was trying to hide behind Robert, he could tell Robert had put his hand on Kayden's back and drew him back out. If Harry had to do this, he felt it was only right that Kayden did it with him. The ticket man started them off.

"Roads go ever ever on,

Over rock and under tree,

By caves where never sun has shone,

By streams that never find the sea;

Over snow by winter sown,

And through the merry flowers of June,

Over grass and under stone,

And under mountains of the moon.

Roads go ever ever on,

Under cloud and under star,

Yet feet that wander of have gone

Turn at last to home afar.

Eyes that fire and sword have seen

And horror in the halls of stone

Look at last on meadows green

And trees and hills they long have known."

* * *

It was Miss Fawley who had drawn Severus' eye to the singers.

"What language is that?" She asked.

Severus looked at Lucius quickly and gave a sharp nod and then turned to look as the two boys along with the man that accompanied them to the gate slowly. Both of them he now noted had the same hair cut, green emeralds in pierced ears and no glasses. Gone was the hair that reminded him of Potter. The man had black hair and blue eyes, yet only the black hair was the only feature this man shared with the boys. They walked a little closer, so far the boys had not noticed them and he could see why. They were starting to flush as they got to the gate. But the harmonies of the other four who had joined them blended in such a fine tune.

"I do not know what language that is." Severus told Miss Fawley.

"It sounds like the spring of a summer meadows brook." Narcissa said.

"Is this what muggles sing?" Draco asked.

"I'm not so sure Dragon, none of the others around them seem to know either." Narcissa told her son.

When they got to the gate, Severus was sure the man had said no along with the other four, but then the ticket man started singing the melody for the translation. He looked at Lucius who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"A journey song, with a very good melody." Lucius said.

Severus nodded in agreement as he listened to the next part of the song.

"The Road goes ever on and on,

Down from the door where it began,

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say.

The Road goes ever on and on

Out from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

Let others follow it who can!

Let them a journey new begin,

But I at last with weary feat

Will turn towards the lighted inn,

My evening-rest and sleep to meet."

People clapped for the ending of the song. Severus felt Lucius' hand on his shoulder as he moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"I do not believe the man is their abuser. You do not teach a child a song such as that. Look at how they are with him."

Severus nodded as he watched the boys each take a hand and grinned up the man who was with them like they each had passed a test of merit. And the four other men around them grinned down at the two boys.

When they made it up to the man who was taking the tickets Severus handed the man is own. "What language was that?" Severus asked him.

The man grinned. "The language is Sindarin, the language of the Elves, in the books written by Tolkien. Start with the Hobbit, then the Lord of the Rings trilogy that follows."

Severus gave him a nod of thanks and moved through the gate. Miss Fawley right after him.

"Thanks for asking. Who is Tolkien? Never heard of him."

Severus turned and looked at his forced upon companion for this outing. "I would presume a muggle author Miss Fawley."

"Well dung," Miss Fawley stated as her nose turned up as if dung had literally been placed under her nose. She looked around, "where do we go first?"

What she thought as dung, Severus thought it was worthy of a read. The rhymes had worth weighted to them. And he felt it was deserving it if he read a few books those two had read, it would might give him a little bit of an advantage for when they came to school in a couple of years.

Severus spun around, Draco had come through the gate with his mother and father. "What would you like to see first Draco?"

Severus noted the wide-eyed expression on his godson's face, he was the exact opposite of what a muggleborn child would look like in Diagon Alley. He looked every which way he could.

He finally looked up, "I don't know Uncle Severus."

Severus looked around, he could see why the boy would be wide-eyed. The jugglers and the minstrels were walking along the dirt street entertaining the people. The sights and the sounds were so different from what the young boy was used to seeing. There were also people dressed in the time period costumes, so even there robes would not look out of place. He could see the merry band of singers at the gate had now been joined by more and the two boys were grinning up at the new comers, even the man who had been with the boys seemed to be smiling at all of them. Severus looked away from the group and saw the person handing out maps, "Let's get a map and we might be able to find something that entices your fancy."

He figured sometime today they would be seeing the boys again. At the moment they were surround by a group of men with long pointed ears and long beards. There was no chance getting close to them if they had that many in their party.

* * *

Kayden's eyes were wide as he walked with Robert and their new companions who had joined them. The air was laced with merriment and different smells of food started wafting on the air as a gentle breeze blew. Then a few more men came up.

"Robert, for shame man. Ye come yonder ta Oxford and ya are not dressed. What is this?" The man asked.

"David," Robert greeted jovially. "I have a change of clothes, but my two young boys here need some."

David grinned down at the boys. Kayden could see the elven ears sticking out of the man's wavy dark brown hair and he bent down and placed his hands on his knees. "Ye do say Robert. Ye have picked up two Hobbits."

Kayden snickered and looked at Harry who was laughing as well. The dwarves in the Hobbit were a merry band and they had plenty of laughs while on their adventures. Kayden only hoped they had just as many laughs this weekend.

"What say ye two young Hobbits? Do ye want clothes befitting yer station?" David asked.

"Yes." Kayden said as he nodded fervently.

David stood up, "Well Robert, ye get one and I'll get the other, and we'll take them to the Ole Cloths Shops after Son's of Sandler."

David swooped back down and Kayden found himself in the air right along with Harry as the two picked them up. Kayden looked around now that he was higher up in the air, his eyes widened as he saw Nightshade and the Riches.

"Brandon," He called and he pointed towards them. He watched as Harry turned to see them as well. From what he could tell, they had on some sort of robes, that wouldn't seem out of place considering they were in a company of guys dressed like dwarves and elves. The group started walking off and the wizards were falling behind and he couldn't see them anymore because of the people milling about. When he turned forward the men around them picked a tune and started singing in the Sindarin language. He had a feeling this weekend was going to be the best one that he and Harry had ever had.

* * *

Harry looked from one shop to the other as the troupe moved through the dirt road. Harry saw the sign of the street they were turning on. 'Sir Richard's Way', Robert sat him down and Harry looked up at the sign for the shop. Son's of Sandler it read in a faded black on light wood as it hung outside the doors. Harry noted all the different style of leather boots that was hanging on the walls.

"Shoes come first." Robert said. "Let's see what we can find."

Robert had him trying on several different styles of leather boots, Harry finally settled on a black pair that came to his mid-calf and when he looked at Kayden he started laughing. They had on the same pair of boots. But they felt great and the buckles looked cool against the leather, like what they had seen in the movie of Robin Hood. Robert also grabbed down two warrior leather bracers for their arms. It was a whirlwind of flourish as everything was paid for and they went on to another shop.

He looked around on the street after they left the leather shoe shop and was headed for another. All the shops he could see had a very earthy feel to them, made out of wood in the medieval classic style. The trims of the buildings were all done in dark deep rich wood, while the walls were in a light tan or white coloring to the walls. The sign on this one was 'Medieval Wool & Things'. Robert and David had a few of the other men huddled together as they discussed the clothes that they knew were about them. Harry moved over to Kayden.

"What do you think they are going to get us to put on?" Harry asked.

He saw Kayden looking around the shop. "As long is it isn't knickers." Kayden said in disgust.

Harry looked over at what he was pointing at. He fully agreed. They wouldn't look good with the boots they had just purchased.

Robert and David came up to them. "Well, we have decided to make thee Junior Rangers of the North. They have no Hobbit clothes here we can see. Ye will be in the accompaniment of Strider. Myself." Robert told them. "Rustic green and brown is the colors, as well as dark grey cloaks, if we can't find a grey it will be black."

Harry went off with Robert as Kayden went off with David and soon they found a set of dark brown wool pants as well as a dark brown wool tunic, they had no dark grey cloaks so it had to be black. They found a black double medieval belt that would look good with it as well. Robert sent him off to go try it all on. By the time he got it all on, Harry came out Robert had three men around him.

"Well, I say he is indeed a Junior Ranger of the North." Robert grinned at him as the other men agreed.

Harry turned and noticed Kayden came out in a dark forest green set of clothes.

"Aye, that be it lads. Let's pay for this so I can change as well. Then we shall be off for more merriment." Robert said.

Robert took the tickets off the clothes and paid for them as the boys shoved the clothes they had on in the back packs they brought with them. They waited with David as Robert borrowed a changing room. When he came out, he looked a lot like what Harry thought Strider should look like, he had the hood up on his dark grey cloak.

"Ionneg menahab," Robert said.

Harry's eyes widen. He was hearing new words. "What does that mean?"

Robert smiled. "My son we shall go."

"How do you say dad then?" Kayden asked.

"Ada." Robert said as he looked at Kayden. "Menahab."

Harry knew, by the end of the day, they were going to be learning a lot more Sindarin.

* * *

Author's note: The first two poems are from the Hobbit, the last two are from The Lord of the Rings. The song first appeared in the 1977 "The Hobbit" the song is called 'Roads'". All four Stanzas can fit to the tune. It was also adapted once again in 1980 from the film 'The Return of the King', that one is called, "Roads Go Ever, Ever On". That is the version that is taking place in 2001. Parts of the song are hummed and sang by Gandalf in his first appearance as he is heading to Bag End. I didn't translate the stanzas to Sindarin, but it would probably take me several days to actually do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once they started heading down the dirt street, Harry couldn't help the impression that risen like he was transported into another world with how he was dressed. The cloak covered his head, he felt very much like a Junior Ranger of the North. Having been dropped in some village in the lands of Dûnedain in the region of Eriador. Though they were not riding horses, Robert made it fun, they were being taught how to look at the peasants, that were in the land of Oxfordshire. They were taught how to greet the people they were coming across as the trouped down the dirt road streets. For the language of the Rangers of the North was Sindarin and not the common tongue of the king in these lands.

His attention was caught by the spray of sparks at one corner. He watched enthralled as they came upon the blacksmith shop: 'Hammer & Anvil'. It was on the corner of the 'Queen's Highway' & 'Oxford Pass'. Kayden was standing beside him as they watched the smith. Sparks flew as the hammer was brought down to strike the hot metal that lay upon the anvil. The smith's hand was clothed in leather gloves that held the metal, as he struck sure and true over and over as he shaped the sword he crafted. With a broad arm he flipped it over and struck the metal into a more defined sword like shape. He would call out to the teenage boys that were working around in the shop. They were fetching water or wood to keep the bellows hot to keep the metal malleable. All of them were bare-chested and sweating from the heat of the flame. Then the blacksmith placed it in the barrel of the water. The steam poured out of the water and the smith looked up.

"I placed an order here a few weeks ago." Robert said.

"Name?" The smith said as he took off his gloves and tossed them to one of the teen boys.

"Robert Nixon."

"Aye. I have those ready." The smith moved out of the hot kiln area towards where the display was at. "Over here."

Harry along with Kayden followed Robert while they each started looking at the blades in the case. He pointed out Sting to Hayden.

Hayden then said, "Maegnas aen estar nín - dagnir in yngyl im"

Harry grinned, "sharp-point I am called - slayer of spiders I."

"Sting is my name, I am the spiders bane." The smith said as he came back over with four boxes. Two smaller ones and two long one. He placed them on the counter for Robert. "All four, forged for use. Inspect them first."

Harry watched as Robert took out Sting out of one of the smaller boxes, and turned it over in his hands and weighted it out. He replaced it and then opened the other smaller box. Harry could see Robert smiling as he turned this one over as well.

"Which blade is this, Brandon?" Robert asked him.

"I don't know." Harry said then pointed to one of the inscriptions. "Is that Gúd?"

"Very good." Robert told him. "This is Aragorn's hunting knife. Gúd daedheloth, meaning foe of the great-fear."

Harry looked over at Kayden who was wide-eyed as he was looking at the deadly looking blades. Harry watched as Robert replaced that one and then pulled out a sword.

"Glamdring," Kayden said.

"Excellent, Kayden." Robert told him. "What does the sword say?"

Harry watched as Kayden shook his head. "I don't remember, it was found with Sting in the troll cave."

Robert smiled at him and then he turned to Harry. "What about you Brandon?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together thinking. "Something about the King of Gondolin, and I think hammer to the Orcs."

Robert nodded. "Very close, it says, Turgon, king of Gondolin, wields, has and holds the sword of Glamdring, foe or Morgoth's realm, hammer to the Orcs."

Harry's eyes widen even further as he grinned over at Kayden. "Elves made such cool swords."

The blacksmith gave a guffaw at that pronouncement. "Don't know if I've ever been compared to an Elf before."

Harry heard the laughter of the men around him as he turned red with embarrassment. At least not to many people around him could see his red face with the hood pulled up on his head. Robert had already placed the sword back into the box and then pulled out the last one, while he was doing that, Harry took the time to calm back down. Then he took a good look at the sword that Robert was now holding.

"Orcrist," Harry and Kayden said at the same time.

"NAGOL E-LUG ORKHRIST," Robert said.

"Tooth star blue Orc-Cleaver." Said the blacksmith. "In other words, the Biter."

Harry looked at Kayden and grinned. Knowing that these were real swords and daggers, they weren't some ceremonial weapons, and they had sheaths for each weapon. Robert replaced it and then paid for the purchase of all four blades. "I'll pick them up tomorrow before the fair ends. I have no place to keep them at the moment."

"That'll be fine." The blacksmith told him.

Harry and Kayden turned with Robert, other people in their party had moved on down the dirt road. Only David had remained behind with them as Robert was going over the blades slowly. They had only taken three steps on 'Oxford Pass', when they came face to face with Nightshade and the woman who was beside him.

"How quaint more peasants who've come dressed up to play." The woman said.

Harry heard a low hiss from Nightshade. He wasn't a peasant and neither was his brother. If Nightshade was a wizard then this woman standing beside him was probably a witch, he reckoned.

It was Kayden who bowed to her and said, "Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog. Ego, Mitho Orc!"

Harry snickered. He couldn't help it. Robert and David chuckled as well.

"Excuse my son. Kayden that was not nice." Robert scolded but not in a serious way.

Harry looked up at Nightshade as Kayden stood and looked up as well.

"And what did he say?" Nightshade asked.

"Brandon, translate what your brother said for the man." Robert told Harry.

Harry looked at Nightshade with a mischief twinkle in green eyes. "My brother said: I say the words that I want and you can't understand me. Be gone, kiss an orc." He couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face.

"What is an orc?" The woman asked.

"An orc," Robert said. "Well, though the origins are debated in some form or fashion. The first orcs were the east elves of Avari who were captured by Melkor. Then Morgoth the sorcerer took these elves by dark powers, tortured and mutilated them and placed them back into the ground dead where they could be bred from the heats and slimes of the earth."

Harry watched her face as well as Nightshades. Nightshade only had his eyebrows raised to his forehead by the end of it, but his companion on the other hand, her face looked as if some one had just unloaded a bunch of manure under her nose and disgust was awash all over her face. It was the ultimate insult in Harry and Kayden's book. They had been finding clever phrases they could memorize before they went off to school.

"How foul." Then Harry watched as she turned to Nightshade. "Do something."

Harry and Kayden waited.

* * *

Miss Fawley was getting on his last nerve. Apparently his wasn't the only nerves she was stepping on. Draco had been interested in one of the toy shops that they had gone to and Miss Fawley had opened her mouth about muggles and pureblood status. Narcissa had actually taken him aside and asked him to take her for a walk. Which was what he had been doing. She had insulted everybody they had passed and he had enough of it. He was about to retort to her after he hissed at her, because he knew the two little boys in front him were no mere muggles. Yet Miss Fawley wasn't in the know. Then he had seen a gleam in the eyes of the boy wearing dark forest green clothes under that black cloak. Then he had bowed and spoke in the that language yet again. He did agree with Narcissa it was like a babbling brook in spring, it seemed to flow off the tongue.

"Excuse my son. Kayden that was not nice."

Severus now had a name for the one boy, the man had claimed to be the boys father, yet he still didn't believe it. But he also wanted to know what had been said. "And what did he say?"

"Brandon, translate what your brother said for the man." The man said.

He looked down at Brandon and could see a mischief twinkle in green eyes. "My brother said: I say the words that I want and you can't understand me. Be gone, kiss an orc." Then the smile upon the boys face.

"What is an orc?" Miss Fawley asked.

"An orc," The man said. "Well, though the origins are debated in some form or fashion. The first orcs were the east elves of Avari who were captured by Melkor. Then Morgoth the sorcerer took these elves by dark powers, tortured and mutilated them and placed them back into the ground dead where they could be bred from the heats and slimes of the earth."

Severus could not help as his eyebrows rose looking between the pair. The boy Kayden had even bowed while he said this, knowing full well what an orc was. A flare with a Slytherin insult. He felt for sure, this had to be some muggle adaption for the Inferi. That was what came to his mind at first, but the description was an undead elf. No telling what Miss Fawley was thinking, probably about one of her servants in this capacity.

"How foul." Then Miss Fawley had turned to him. He could feel her stare. As far as he was concerned she deserved the insult back at her. "Do something."

Now Severus felt insulted at her command. Really? He didn't have to do anything, but he was going to do something. He turned and looked at her and laughed. He couldn't help it. She had been sweet to the witches and wizards they had ran across, but foul to the muggles. Yes, he felt for sure she was of two split minds. He did not want to see this woman again and well. Then the two boys in front of him gave him the excuse to get rid of her.

"You are going to take his side on this?" Miss Fawley asked.

Severus smirked. If he did this correctly, he would be able to join parties with the boys and get rid of the undesirable woman at the same time. "Be gone, kiss an orc."

He could hear the snickers of the boys as well as the chuckles of the men behind them.

"Well…I…." He could see the anger building in the woman as she turned and huffed away.

Severus turned back to the boys and the men with them. He extended his hand to the man who was claiming to be their father. "My name is Severus. If I may, I would like to join your party. I've been looking for an excuse to get rid of her and well, your son gave me the perfect opportunity to do so."

"My names Robert, and this bloke behind me is David." Robert said as he shook hands. "Interested in orcs are you?"

"Yes, I would like to learn more." Severus said.

They started walking back the way he had came. He was very aware of the fact that the two boys made sure to put the men between them and him. Preservation skills at its finest, there was no running away, as seeing as the man who claimed to be their father didn't mind him being there in the slightest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kayden had been quite proud of the insults that he and Harry had translated out into Sindarin. They were still working on some more as they were painstakingly copying the notebooks that Robert had let them borrow. He had thought if he had insulted her back they would both leave, no such luck. Only one of them had left. Now Nightshade whose name was Severus was now with them. And Robert was in his element as he started explaining the fantasy world to him.

Kayden leaned towards Harry and whispered. "How are we going to get rid of him? I got rid of one of them."

"I don't know," Harry whispered back. "It's not like we can run away this time. And as long as Robert keeps talking about Middle Earth he isn't going anywhere anytime soon either."

Kayden nodded as he glanced back over at Severus. The man had his brow furrowed as trolls had been explained to him and then chuckled as Robert explained how trolls are killed.

"Sunlight," Severus chuckled again.

"I know." Robert chuckled himself. "Think about it, it's a children's book and well Tolkien did have to come up with a way to get the dwarves and Bilbo out of that tight spot they were in."

"To right he did." Kayden threw in, that was when Sting had been found. He couldn't help it. He got to excited when Sting was on his mind anytime trolls were mentioned. "They wouldn't have found Sting."

"Or Glamdring." Harry said.

"And Orcrist." Kayden said. "So they had to die some way. Why not turn to stone? Instant monument for three trolls who became famous in stories Bilbo told."

"Who are they?" Severus asked.

Kayden moved over in front of them and started walking backwards as Harry joined him doing the same. "Not who. But what." Kayden said.

"Only the coolest Elven made dagger and swords of Middle Earth." Harry said.

"They glow blue when orcs are around. Sting has blue flame around it's edges." Kayden said excitedly.

"And Sting helped Bilbo get away from the giant talking spiders in Mirkwood." Harry said just as excitedly as Kayden.

Kayden saw Robert and David as they chuckled at the pair of them as they walked backwards. Kayden could see Severus' eyebrows up to his forehead again.

"Giant talking spiders?" He asked.

X-X

Severus had hoped by getting Robert to talk about this Middle Earth fantasy world the two boys would join in. He had chased one of them already. And right now, he wanted the boys to just get comfortable around him. He knew they were whispering to each other, but he couldn't hear what was said as he listened to Robert explain trolls to him. So far the author had pretty much nailed the troll down, that was until it came to killing them. He couldn't help but laugh at it. It was ridiculous.

But it had gotten the boys into the conversation which he was pleased with. He could hear the passion in their voices as they spoke those names, almost reverently. So he had to ask. What he hadn't expected was for each of them to come out of their position of safety away from him and then to turn around and walk backwards while speaking on the subject. So much for the Slytherin instincts on that part. Gryffindor bravery to walk backwards without looking. Severus felt like smirking at them, but held back as they continued to describe the blades. One had picked up where the other had left off. He was only thankful it wasn't the Weasley twins, they kept finishing each others sentences. He preferred this back and forth a lot better. _Blue flame glowing dagger. Yes, very appealing to little boys._ Then Brandon had mentioned Acromantula. _Yes, will have to read these books. These children already are getting an education and not even from the wizarding world._

"Giant talking spiders?" Severus asked.

"Bilbo kills the one that got him." Brandon said, his eyes sparkled bright green as he spoke.

"He used Sting." Kayden said. "It didn't have a name until Bilbo named it."

"Then he slipped on the ring and he vanished." Brandon said and pulled his cloak around him. "So he couldn't be seen by the spiders."

Severus smiled, he couldn't help it. If they only knew there were cloaks in the wizarding world that would do that. He hoped they never found out about them. No telling what these two would come up with to do if they had an invisibility cloak.

"A ring?" Severus asked.

"It's the One Ring!" Kayden said. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

That did not sound like the normal speech he had been hearing around them today. "What language is that?"

"That is the Black Speech. Kayden memorizes some things faster than Brandon." Robert explained. "Brandon do you know what the Black Speech says on the ring?"

Brandon nodded, Severus watched as both boys pulled their cloak hoods more so to cover there heads and wrapped them further around their bodies and they had stopped walking. Forcing them to stop as well. Both boys said in a deep voice that they could muster.

"One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." They said together.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the two boys, that sounded more evil than he liked. Then they pulled their hoods down and off. He could see they were starting to get rather warm.

"Nasty bit of magic done by Sauron." Robert said.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"There's the tavern over there. Let's head inside and get some refreshments and we'll let the boys cool off." Robert said. "I'll explain it there, they understood quite well after I told them."

David had left the party and told Robert he'd find him later. They had sat down at a table after not having to wait in line that long. Once they made it inside it was a lot cooler. They had placed their orders and the glasses as well as the pitcher of water and tea were placed on the table while they waited for the food.

"So let's explain this ring to Severus. Brandon where was it forged?" Robert asked.

Brandon swallowed the drink of water. "It was forged in Mount Doom in the lands of Mordor."

"Yes, very good." Robert told him. He looked at Severus. "Sauron did an enchantment over the ring while it was being forged by the elves in Mordor in Mount Doom. The enchantment was in the Black Speech. Kayden said it earlier. Following so far?"

Severus gave a nod. This wasn't complicated so far from what he could tell as he took a sip of his tea.

"After it was forged the Dark Lord Sauron waged war with the elves." Kayden said.

Severus glanced sharply at Kayden. _Dark Lord Sauron? These boys already know about Dark Lords. Way more knowledge than the typical muggleborn._

"Yes. Where he had killed the maker of the three rings of the Elves. But he was waylaid in his power at that time, he lost his forces and had to return to Mordor. The forces that drove him back were out of Númenor. Then later another Númenor King, took the war to him in Mordor. Sauron had to end up surrendering because the forces were to large." Robert said as he took a drink of his tea.

The waitress came back and started sitting down the salads, steak, hot buttered bread, turkey and an assortment of vegetables.

"He surrendered though," Brandon said. "Cunning Dark Lord he is, because the people of Númenor fought against Morgoth, which Sauron worshiped and served because he was an evil Holy One."

Severus had almost put a carrot into his mouth when Brandon had said that. "What is a Holy One?"

"Immortal spirits that existed before the creation. The Universe was created with the music of the Ainur and Morgoth was one of them. His name originally was Melkor. But he couldn't create, he could only take what was already created and twist it into something else. He was the first Dark Lord." Robert explained. "So back to the story."

"Sauron portrayed himself as Morgoth. That was basically how he became the Dark Lord of Mordor." Kayden said. "Everyone was already afraid of Morgoth to begin with. He had a lot of power. But Sauron, once he got to Númenor became the adviser to the king, which is stupid. Why would anyone make their prisoner their adviser. What a tosser. Sauron promised them eternal life if they worshiped Melkor. So human sacrifices started."

"What did you skip?" Robert asked.

"Oh, I know." Brandon said. "The Valar told the Nûmenôreans they couldn't sail westward to the Undying Lands."

Robert nodded. "Very good Brandon. That is the key bit in all of this. Sauron basically got the Nûmenôreans King to sail the Undying Lands. The Valar could not take direct action against men. So they removed the Undying Lands altogether and the world became round instead of flat like it had been."

"Númenor was washed under all the water. Like Atlantis. With Sauron on it. Sauron had been robbed of his ability to assume fair and changing forms." Brandon said.

"He became a wraith and as such he was tied to the One Ring and could come back to Middle Earth." Severus watched as Kayden knitted his brows together. "I still think it has to be his soul, he can't be some bloody spirit Dad."

Severus swallowed the steak he had been eating and sat back. With what these three were talking about it was deep dark magic. Dark magic that was vile and twisted.

"I think part of his soul is in the ring." Brandon said. "It only makes sense, he just lost his body to a watery grave. So part of it is in the ring and the other is in the eye on Mount Doom which is searching for the ring, and sense he is the master of the ring, he can still control the ring wraiths."

"Exactly," Kayden said.

Severus couldn't help the shutter he felt run down his spine. He looked from one boy to the other. These were children who understood a concept of dark magic that even adults feared to even talk about. And when it was, it was done so in hushed whispers. Yet a muggle was able to put such a concept together that two little boys understood it. That was frightening. Ravenclaw intelligence in both of these boys.

"That was the nasty bit of magic that Sauron did to the ring. He wanted to gain the world under his power." Robert said. "Did we lose you Severus?"

Severus looked to Robert. "Not at all. Very nasty bit of magic." Severus knew that when these two came to school certain things would not be allowed to be talked about. This filthy piece of magic would be one of them. A shock to his system indeed, he never knew these books existed. That only got him to thinking about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. He wondered if the Dark Lord had created a ring of power. It would stand to reason, he would have to discuss this with Lucius. There was no way he would discuss this with the Headmaster. Something had to be holding the Dark Lord in the state he was, the tattoo on his arm was faint but still there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry had been covertly watching Severus as he ate while they had been explaining the ring story to him. He had seen that sharp look he gave to his brother, when his brother had mentioned the Dark Lord Sauron. This meant to him there were Dark Lords in the magical world. He filed this away. Harry had glanced a Kayden a few times as well and knew Kayden was watching this wizard as well. The only hard thing he could tell about Severus was the wizard wasn't giving away to much. Which in his opinion only annoyed him. Reading expressions on adults faces had been a staple in his and his brother's young life. It had kept them out of plenty of scrapes with not angering the adults to far and appeasing them. Anything to keep from getting a beating made life a lot better.

By the end of there telling the story though, Severus had seemed to have gone into a total blank face that showed no emotions whatsoever. Then Robert had asked if they had lost him and finally his face had taken on more or less a thoughtful expression. Like one who had been trying to solve a puzzle. Harry had found that even more interesting. Wondering if this type of magic actually existed. If it did, that was a very scary thought. Putting your soul into something, well, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

He was still perplexed as to why this wizard wanted to stay around them though. To Harry, all adults had ulterior motives. Figuring out what this man would gain would be helpful. Most of the time, it was always about getting something you wanted. The hard part was they were only ten, so it wasn't like they had a lot that this man could actually gain from them. Yet he knew they had more to gain from him, than the other way around.

"Who was that woman that you didn't like?" Harry asked as he started eating his lunch again. This was the second woman they have seen him with, and since he didn't have a ring on his finger, Harry gathered he was single. But if he was single wouldn't he choose a woman to be with that he liked.

When those black eyes turned on him, Harry immediately looked down to his own plate and stabbed a cooked carrot with his fork.

"She is of no concern, I shall not be seeing her anymore." Severus said.

"Why aren't you here with someone you actually like then?" Kayden asked.

Harry was glad his brother asked that question. So he knew he wasn't the only one thinking about two different women. Harry watched as Severus turned those nearly black eyes towards his brother. His eyes were so dark brown that they actually looked black.

"Maybe because I haven't found someone I actually like."

"Blind date then was it?" Robert asked.

Harry could see black baleful eyes turned towards Robert. "Unfortunately."

Robert gave a nod that looked commiserating, "been on a few of those myself in the last two years. A few of my friends thought it would be better if I went out myself after my ex-wife."

Uh-oh, Harry could hear the venom in Robert's voice when he said ex-wife. Part of the story, that Robert could use was his ex-wife about them. Robert had noticed some things about him as soon as Aunt Petunia had brought him over. One being how small he was for his age, the other about being weary of adults, and that he didn't liked being touched. Aunt Petunia and Robert had concocted a story that would cover any abuse that Uncle Vernon had done. Even though Robert knew the abuse had stopped a year ago. Living for two years for free; well that tended to by silence and not only that, made one lie as well. Harry put his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand. He didn't want to look up. Harry did glance over at Kayden. Kayden didn't look any better than he did right now.

* * *

Severus could feel the change at the table as soon as Robert had mentioned the ex-wife. And with the way he noticed Brandon moving his food around on his plate confirmed this to him, this could be the source of the boys abuse. Kayden was slumped back in his chair just staring at the plate with his arms crossed about his chest.

Severus looked at Robert, he could see the anger as the man was trying to reign it back in. "What happen with your ex-wife?"

He watched as Robert closed his eyes, his fist was clenched around the fork he held, the knuckles were white they were so tight. When Robert did speak his voice was so quiet, Severus had to sit up closer to hear the man.

"She took everything, including the boys. Conniving, spiteful, and then she allowed that…. That man she was seeing while we were still married. She allowed…." Severus watched as Robert let out a slow breath.

"Dad, we're fine." Brandon said.

"You got us back this summer." Kayden said.

Severus sat back, he looked over at the two boys. They had to be adopted he reasoned. He looked back over to there father. Lucius had been right, this man was not their abuser at all. His anger was real over the situation. He could only go off the man's emotions because he still hadn't opened his eyes for him to skim the front of his mind.

"I think they are in better hands Robert." Severus said softly. "I can not see you allowing anything else to happen to them. Are they adopted?"

Robert gave a quick nod and then stabbed his steak and took a bite of it and chewed slowly. That explained why the boys didn't look like him. He had gotten some information he needed, and at least from the sounds of it, the boys wouldn't be being abused anymore. This would make things go a lot easier for when they did come to school. Severus glanced back at the two boys, at least they were starting to eat again. Which was good he reasoned. Tension was still at the table. At least it was out in the open, of some sort. He knew the boys were smart enough to figure out he knew about the abuse. As to what extent it had gone to he wasn't sure, but with him reassuring Robert they were in better hands, being Robert's own. It would give the boys at least some measure of comfort that he felt there father would be doing a better job of it than the ex-wife had done.

"What other types of creatures are in Middle Earth?" Severus asked.

"Dragons." Brandon said. "Smaug is in the Hobbit, and he can talk as well."

"A talking dragon named Smaug." Severus grinned over at the two boys. He normally reserved his grins to Draco and his snakes, but at the moment these two weren't in school and it wouldn't hurt them to see he had an easy going side as well. That way when they did come to school, they would at least be able to feel that he would might be approachable, if they ended up in another house that wasn't his own. He did deal with his fair share of abused children in his house at school. Besides once school did start for these two in a couple of years, he could probably even take over the introducing them properly himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before.

"Smaug has a long head, red-golden scales, enormous wings, and gleaming yellow eyes." Kayden said.

"He looks bloody wicked." Brandon said. "But his underbelly is coated with dwarven treasure; rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and gold."

"He doesn't smell good either, he stinks so bad Bilbo said he could taste him on the air." Kayden said.

Severus kept up his grin at the boys. The way the two boys were carrying on about this dragon only reminded him more of how Draco was with talking about them. Draco was fascinated with dragons himself. He never heard of one encrusted with jewels before. This brought up very good images of a dragon sleeping on his gold horde though. He took a glance at Robert, he could see the man's anger was almost totally gone now.

He was given a few more creatures of Middle Earth by the time everyone was finally finished eating then they settled the bill. Severus had insisted on covering the bill, he had after all invited himself along to join their party and it had been the least he could do. They now found themselves back outside on the dirt road as the boys attention was caught by a shop. They had made their way over to it. It was a pewter shop, he did see that it captured the boys attention because of the dragon around the edge of the sign.

Once they entered the shop, Severus smiled at seeing his godson along with his parents. He looked around the shop quickly in hopes that Miss Fawley would not be returning and didn't see her.

Lucius had looked up and saw them as they entered.

"Severus," Lucius acknowledged him as he looked at his company that he was with. "I've seen you made some knew friends. But where is Miss Fawley?"

"She went to go kiss an orc." Kayden said as he grabbed the snickering Brandon and they made a beeline for the pewter chess sets.

"An orc?" Lucius asked.

"I'll explain later." Severus said. He turned towards Robert. "Robert, this gentleman is Lucius Malfoy a dear friend of mine. His wife Narcissa is looking at the pewter goblets with her son Draco. Lucius, meet Robert. He's the boys father. The one in the brown clothing is Brandon, the green is Kayden."

"Ah." Lucius said. "A pleasure to meet you Robert."

* * *

Kayden had pulled Harry away quickly. They snickered a little over the orc comment hoping they would stay away for a bit. So he headed over to the chess sets. They needed one anyway.

"This isn't going well." Kayden whispered.

He could see Harry glance back at Severus, Robert and Lucius. "I realize this. We seem to keep picking up wizards instead of ditching them."

"Not to mention Severus now knows at least part of the story that Robert can tell." Kayden said.

"I know. As long as he doesn't bring it back up, I think we'll be alright. Last thing I wanted anyone to find out was sort of what uncle did." Harry said despondently.

"Let's find a chess set. I want one with dragons on it at least." Kayden said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry pointed to chess set, it was set up on battlefield, on the battlefield itself you could see the bones of dragons surrounded by dead soldiers who had died while fighting. Swords and shields scattered over the jagged rocks. But on the outside, it held four dragons that were holding the corners in their mouths of the glass chess board that held it in place. Their bodies laying down across the sides of the board. The pieces themselves looked as if they could be alive, each rook was designed like a castle corner tower with a dragon circling it. The knights on the board were centaurs, while the bishops place were fauns that had pipes set to their mouths ready to play a tune, the queen was a sorceress and the king was a wizard with a staff, the pawns where smaller drakes. Each piece held held a crystal ball, one color was set in blue while the other was set in red. Harry looked at Kayden who was wide-eyed as he was as he turned back to the board. They didn't see a price on the board, but Harry knew he would like this board very much.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Kayden.

"I think, it's bloody brilliant."

Harry looked up at the sales man who had come over to the pair of them.

"Well lads, did ye find what ye liked?" The man asked.

Harry nodded. "How much?"

"For this set right here. Ye better go get yer parents. It's three hundred pounds." The man said seriously.

Harry looked at Kayden. "You want to split the cost?"

"Yes." Kayden said.

"Let's get dad." Harry said.

Robert was holding onto the money, it was quite a lot of pounds and he didn't want them to lose any of it. So far they had only bought the clothes they had on which had been a hundred and fifty pounds. And even if they split the cost of the board they still had two pounds left a piece. Robert had paid for his order he had placed with the blacksmith, so none of that had come from the money Aunt Petunia had given them to spend.

They both turned around to go after Robert, he was now in a conversation with the Riches and Severus. Harry knew they had to get him away from these wizards, it was to uncanny how they kept running into these people.

"We'll be back." Kayden said to the salesman.

They both went over to where Robert was and caught what he was saying. He was mainly looking at the floor.

"It was nasty. By the time I realized what was going on, they had both been extremely hurt." Robert was saying in a very sad voice. Then he looked up as they approached as he tried to give them a reassuring smile. "Did you find anything?"

Harry looked around at the Riches. He could see a look of pity on Richie's face. Mrs. Rich looked as if she had been holding back tears. While Mr. Rich and Severus just gave them the same look he had seen in the museum. Harry swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that started to form in his throat. "A chess set." It came out a little horse and he coughed trying to clear it away.

"It's brilliant Dad." Kayden added, his voice a little better than Harry's.

"Alright boys. Show me." Robert said and made his excuses to depart with them.

* * *

Severus and Lucius had pulled Robert to a corner in the shop were no one was looking at different pieces that was displayed. Narcissa and Draco had joined them. Severus had brought Robert back around to the abuse that he had learned about not to long ago.

"It was even hard for me to even get to see them." Robert had said. Severus had noticed that the man couldn't even seem to look up, it was hard for him to talk about, which he could understand. "She always had something planned where I couldn't. And once I finally did see them, I knew something was going on, but they wouldn't talk about it. Her boyfriend had beat them. From what little bit the boys had told me, it was bad. They have scars from it, they still don't like to be touched."

Severus looked over to the boys, he wasn't the only one. The Malfoys were looking as well.

"Tell me she isn't allowed to see them." Narcissa said.

"She's not. I have custody now. I got it at the beginning of summer. Right now I'm just trying to make things better for them." Robert said.

"They still haven't told you everything?" Severus asked.

"No. But they are getting more comfortable around me because of what he had done." Robert said. Severus could see the boys turn, they had seemed to find something they apparently wanted and started heading over. Then Robert had continued. "It was nasty. By the time I realized what was going on, they had both been extremely hurt."

Robert looked up as the boys approached and Severus could see he was trying to reassure them with a smile. "Did you find anything?"

Severus could see clearly that the boys had heard their father. That was not what he had wanted to have happen but it was to late. They both had looked at all of them, he could see the hurt and pain that had started welling up in both of their faces.

"A chess set." Brandon's voice was a little horse and he coughed to clear it.

"It's brilliant Dad." Kayden added, his voice a little better than Brandon's.

"Alright boys. Show me." Robert said and made his excuses to depart with them.

Severus looked at Lucius, "Did you place the tracking charm?"

"Yes. Placed it when I tapped his shoe with my cane." Lucius said.

Narcissa placed a hand on her husband's arm. "I don't think the boys need to be taken from him. From the sounds of it, he's already handling it."

"I realize that Narcissa. I was thinking more along the lines of placing a few well placed charms around the home." Lucius said as he turned to look at Severus. "A lot can happen in two years. It would keep us abreast of any situation, if anything negative were happen to them."

Severus looked at Narcissa. "I agree with Lucius on this one Narcissa. A few charms won't hurt. If anything happens, we have grounds that we can get them out of the situation. It is a lot easier to pull abused children out of the muggle world, than our own."

More often than not, it wasn't the purebloods that abused their children, it ended up being the halfbloods. Those who came from both worlds, much like himself. It tended to be the parent that did not have the magic that turned into the abuser. There were also the cases of muggleborns as well. More often than not, the ministry just removed the muggleborns from the families and had the families memories erased of the muggleborn child. The child was then placed inside a wizarding home so their education could continue while they acclimated to the wizarding world full time.

Severus looked back over to Robert, with Robert so engrossed in Middle Earth, he would accept the boys being wizards with no problems, at least as far as Severus could tell.

"Now what is an orc, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus snorted out a laugh, "I can't tell you here." He looked down at Draco who was still watching the boys and Robert and then looked back up.

"Ah," Lucius said catching what Severus was conveying. Draco didn't know about Inferi, he didn't know about quite a lot. The boy was quite sheltered from things and well, he wasn't about to go against the rules that Lucius and Narcissa had set him under about what Draco could hear or not hear about.

Draco had chosen to look up then, the boy had an uncanny sense something was being batted about that he wasn't supposed to know about, at least until he was older.

"How come they know and I can't know?" Draco asked.

It was Narcissa who had stepped in on this one. "If it is something that can be told to you Draco then we shall. Otherwise you'll have to wait."

"Because I'm never old enough to know anything." Draco said, then looked back at the two boys. "I'm older than they are. You said they were only nine. It's not fair."

"We are your parents, not theirs, we set the rules." Lucius told his son that left no argument for Draco as he was reproved by his father.

* * *

As soon as Robert got over to the counter with them, Harry showed Robert the chess set.

"That's a good one." Robert said. "How much?" Robert asked the salesman.

"Three hundred pounds."

After Robert paid he bent down to the boys and whispered to them while the salesman was getting the chess set wrapped up. "I'm sorry that I had to tell more of the story. They wouldn't leave it alone."

"It's okay." Harry told him. He could see that Robert was sorry. Robert had never looked at either of them with pity. Harry also knew that it was always Uncle Vernon and Dudley that had thrashed them more, and Uncle Vernon had even raised his hand to Aunt Petunia several times. Harry had never seen any marks on her, but now that he knew how well make up hid things, he was pretty sure, Aunt Petunia had been marked up as well. He hoped that where ever she was Uncle Vernon wasn't still doing it. He may have stopped on him, but he didn't know if he had on Aunt Petunia.

"It doesn't seem like we are going to be able to ditch them the rest of the day. So let's make the most of it." Robert said as he stood up.

Harry looked over at Kayden as Kayden leaned in to whisper to him.

"If we have to stay with them the rest of the day. Let's find out what Richie knows. I don't think we are going to get anything out of Severus or the Mr. or Mrs. Rich." Kayden whispered.

Harry grinned at Kayden. "Brilliant. Time to go schmooze our way in this time."

Kayden nodded.

Once Robert had the chess set firmly placed inside his backpack only for the sake that he told the boys he didn't want the glass to break. They headed back over to the Riches and Severus. Harry looked at Kayden and nodded.

They both bowed at the same time and said. "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vín."

Harry and Kayden stood back up and looked at Robert who grinned down at them.

"What did they say?" Mrs. Rich asked.

Harry watched as Robert turned to her. "They said: A star shines on the hour of our meeting. It is an elven greeting from Middle Earth."

Mrs. Rich smiled down at them. "It's a very lovely greeting." She then introduced herself as well as her husband and son to them.

They exited the shop and Harry and Kayden took the lead and looked back at Draco. "Want to join us?"

He watched as Draco looked up to his parents first and once he had a nod from his father he joined them. They walked in front of the adults and looked around at the shops, as they put more distance between the groups.

"I'm eleven. Father and Uncle Severus said you two are nine, is that right?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Kayden, they had Draco between them, he could already hear Robert speaking more Sindarin to the adults. Kayden nodded.

"Yup, we're nine." Harry said. The more disinformation they could give him the better as far as Harry was concerned. They didn't need him to know they were small for their age as well at the moment. Draco had a full eleven centimeters on them. Draco looked like he was eleven. They were almost eleven would be next month, but they still wouldn't be as tall even when they did turn eleven.

"Why do you call him Uncle Severus?" Kayden asked. "He doesn't look like he's related."

"He's my godfather." Draco said as he puffed out his chest as he kept walking. "He teaches at the school I'll be going to. It's a special school. He's the head of one of the houses."

"Wicked." Harry said. "What type of school is this?"

"I'm not allowed to say. I would get in trouble. But you two might be coming in a couple of years." Draco said.

Harry looked behind Draco at Kayden who grinned at him then leaned in closer to the blonde boy.

"We know about magic." Kayden whispered.

"We know that we are wizards." Harry whispered in Draco's other ear. Harry watched as Draco's eyebrows rose.

Harry looked back and could see the all three of the adults rather interested in whatever Robert was telling them.

"How do you know?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Because I got a book back from your Uncle Severus one day. It came out of his hands and sailed right to me, and I snatched it out of the air." Kayden whispered.

"You did a summoning charm." Draco whispered. "That's charms branch of magic. Uncle Severus teaches potions. I'm good at potions. He's already taught me some."

Harry grinned, Richie was full of good information. "So do all wizards wear these robes?" As he glanced back to the adults.

"Yes, so do witches. We don't dress like muggles unless we are going out in their world." Draco said in a hushed voice. "What you are wearing now would almost pass without any problems in the wizarding world."

"Look that shirt has a dragon on it." Draco said loudly and pointed.

Harry and Kayden looked to where Draco pointed. "Bloody brilliant. Let's go."

They all three sprinted over to where the shirt was hanging. Draco pulled one off the rack. "This one looks like a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Kayden pulled up a red and gold dragon shirt. "Brandon it's Smaug."

"I don't know what a Smaug is, but that's a Chinese Fireball." Draco said.

Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered. "Are dragons real?"

Draco turned and gave him a look that asked if he was stupid. "Of course they are." Then in a low whisper said. "But they are illegal to keep as pets."

Harry furrowed his brow. Who would want to keep a dragon as a pet? Someone must have if it is illegal. And speaking of illegal, "so there are laws?"

"Yes," Draco whispered. "We have our own Ministry. To keep the laws enforced, the muggles can't know about magic. Father works for them, in the Wizengamot Administration Services. That's on level two, but he mainly works from home."

Harry was dizzy with all of this new information. He glanced over at Kayden who had taken out the small note pad and was writing things down quickly and placed it back just as fast. Harry looked up and saw all the adults approaching them, so it was a good thing Kayden had done it so quickly.

"What has caught your eyes now?" Lucius asked the three of them.

Harry watched as Draco turned around and looked up at his father. "Dragons father. On shirts. May I have one?"

"Of course Dragon. Let's see what they have." Narcissa said as she came over to the three of them.

* * *

Severus noted it didn't take much to get Robert to speak in Sindarin again to them. Even Lucius and Narcissa was paying attention to the man speak. Then to even Severus' surprise Robert told them exactly what the elves were.

"The elves were born under the starlit sky. There was no sun or moon at this point in the creation of Middle Earth. They are as tall as you and I and some even taller. They are in essence star children and they are immortal, though they can die and be killed. They have a magic all there own, they do not need wands or staves. There magic is not always spoken, they can also sing at times with their magic. Forging and the crafts they make are magically imbued. They are the ones who created it so they have magic. The Sindarin language is from the Elves of Sindar, the grey-elves, they are the singers." Robert said.

"Grey elves? So there are light and dark elves?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes." Robert said. "Light, grey and dark, the boys are learning the grey elves tongue. They also like Gandalf the grey, he is one of the main wizards in the story. Any dark or light wizards, I can't see the boys liking at all once they get through all three books and I give them the others with more stories and background of Middle Earth."

Severus looked at at the boys, all three of them walked in front of them, a little far ahead and all three appeared to be whispering. At least they were getting along rather well it seemed. Draco didn't seemed to taking in their blood status as a bad thing apparently from what he could make out. And to hear that Robert said they would prefer grey wizards made him contemplate the two boys even further. It was normally light versus dark in their world. There was grey, but few chose to go that way, they never had a real leader to stay that way, so even eventually they chose either light or dark after a time. Most children seemed to come in either light or dark, even from the muggle world. To have one come in as grey would be unique to this pair of brothers.

Severus looked up when he heard Draco. He watched as all three sprinted over to a shop. They hadn't gotten close enough to actually see what was at the shop yet.

Severus could see only one thing that could possible upset the brothers coming into their world. There were no elves, not like what the boys were reading about. House-elfs were as close as they could get, and he wasn't to sure if they even had their own language. He was pretty sure they did, but it was never spoken around wizards as far as he knew. Once they got closer he grinned as he saw the shirts they were looking at. _Dragons! Obsessed dragon lovers the three of them._

"What has caught your eyes now?" Lucius asked the three of them.

Severus watched as Draco turned around and looked up at his father. "Dragons father. On shirts. May I have one?"

"Of course Dragon. Let's see what they have." Narcissa said as she came over to the three of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus shook his head as Narcissa helped the boys with the shirts. They each ended up with three shirts apiece and then they started walking out again going back to the road as the boys took the lead yet again.

"You know, I never did get your last name Severus. Mine is Nixon." Robert said.

"Snape, Severus Snape."

He looked at the boys and could see both Robert's boys as they turned and looked at him and then turn quickly back forward as they started whispering to Draco again.

* * *

Kayden couldn't help but turn when he heard that name. His heart picked up a few beats. He turned back around quickly, but also noticed that Harry had turned as well. He glanced at his brother. Kayden wasn't sure if this was the Severus Snape his Aunt Petunia had mentioned in the letter or not. She said she wasn't sure until she saw them again. Only problem was neither of them knew where she was at.

"You said your Uncle Severus teaches potions and he is head of a house. How many houses are there?" Harry asked softly to Draco.

"There are four. Slytherin, that's the house that Uncle Severus is head of. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Draco whispered back.

"What exactly are they?" Harry asked.

By the time Draco finished explaining the houses Kayden's heart rate was back to normal. "I'll be in Slytherin of course. My whole family has been." Draco said as puffed his chest out a little bit more. "I also overheard Father and Uncle Severus talking about you two. They think either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for you two."

Kayden couldn't understand why they had gotten so fixated on the two of them though. It sounds like they talked about them quite a lot. "Why do they keep talking about us?"

"It has to do more with Uncle Severus. He noticed your, you know…" Draco trailed off slowly.

Kayden did know, he also knew his brother knew as well.

"It's not happening anymore." Harry whispered.

"It doesn't matter, that it stopped. My parents and Uncle Severus want to make sure it stays that way." Draco said as he looked to each of them. "What happened to you doesn't happen in the wizarding world. Rarely if it does, and that is extremely rare. If it happens again, they'll make sure you two are taken care of properly."

Kayden almost wanted to snort at all of that. Living in a cupboard under the stairs didn't happen but extremely rarely in the normal world as well. He noticed Harry had lapsed in silence as well. They knew things were different with other families after they had gotten to school and listening to the other children talk. They already figured out it was abuse. One year they had a brother and sister taken out of school because of abuse. When it had come to them though, no one seemed to notice anything. That was the strange thing in it all. It was like people only saw what they wanted to see.

* * *

Harry was tired by the time they reached the hotel. They had parted ways with the Malfoys and Severus after watching a human chess match together. They had bought a few more shirts they had found in a different shop, and found some wizards and dragon figurine toys. Their backpacks were stuffed with things. They had ended up eating dinner at the fair grounds as well. Now the only thing he wanted to do was lay in a bed. Robert had opened the door to the hotel room and they both traipsed in. They changed into one of the new t-shirts and crawled into bed. Kayden was facing him on the other pillow. He looked as tired as Harry had felt.

"So Severus, what do you think?" Kayden whispered.

Harry had thought about that. If it was him, it meant Kayden had a father and he didn't. That hurt, because Kayden might actually have someone alive for him. He was happy for his brother, but this had also been the person his father considered an enemy. He wondered if the man knew who he really was if he would consider him one as well.

"I don't know. How many of them could there be? We would still have to find out if he knew mum though growing up." Harry said.

"True." Kayden said as he yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm staying with you no matter what. Nothing is separating us, nothing."

Harry felt a little better with his brother saying that. "Nothing." Harry agreed and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Monday, June 30th

Yesterday had been fun. They hadn't seen the Malfoys or Severus at all. Harry was even able to take some pictures of people in robes who did not look like they belonged even in time period costume. But the best thing of all had happened when they had gotten back to the flat, Robert had given them the daggers and the swords. Aunt Petunia had gotten him to have them made for them.

Harry still couldn't believe it and neither could Kayden. These were real weapons, not toys. They both sat at the desk now and opened the next envelope.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _If you haven't started reading the journal do so. It may take some stops and starts to get it all finished. It is after all rather hard to read what all my sister went through. There were other things Lily left. Letters to me inside the chest. I told you in the last letter, I'm only trying to finish what she started. One was getting the daggers and the swords made for both of you. She explained the process that even I'm not fully understanding how this will work. But she assured me it would. You are to find that ruddy pub and see if you can get into the alley. No shopping is to be done at all today. This is imperative. Today's only goal is to get to the bank. You two are to ask for Master Balin. He is mentioned inside the journal. The potion that was in the chest was done between him and Lily._

 _Things you have to take with you. The swords and the daggers. The chest and empty potion bottle and the journal. If you want, show him all the letters, even the ones that I have written. No where in the room does it state who you are but on these letters. With all this information Master Balin will know it is the both of you._

 _Lily noted in a letter to me, to be courteous. They are Masters of their own race. So, I don't think giving them an address of an adult will work with them. They are Goblins after all. I want you to think of them as Dwarves. Goblins control the money in the wizarding world. They forge armor and weapons, they have jewels. This is why I said to think of them as Dwarves._

 _Master Balin will probably be able to explain what was done, more so than the journal. From what Lily had told me there are other things that need to happen and only Master Balin can make the rest of it happen. He has everything else the two of you need. She has written you a serious of letters inside the moon vault._

 _I love you, be safe, and may this journey right the wrong fully committed against yourselves and my sister._

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

Harry reread the letter along with Kayden. He looked at the journal but he wasn't ready for another dose of it yet. They both knew their mother had a hard time carrying them. He looked at Kayden his heart was starting to race. This would be the first day they would actually enter the wizarding world. Kayden stood up and started pacing.

"Okay." Kayden said. "This is rather scary and exciting."

Harry looked at him. "How are we going to do this? Every time we go over there we get chased."

"I know." Kayden nodded. "This time we have to take more things. I think we go as Junior Rangers of the North."

Harry started smiling. "I'll get the cloaks. We could wear black jeans and one of the dragon t-shirts. The other stuff is in the wash."

"Right, you pick out the clothes, I'll start packing everything up, then we'll figure out what to do with the swords. The daggers I think we can hide in our boots." Kayden headed to the desk and started refolding the letters and every thing they had ever found into the chest.

Harry raced to the closet and started pulling out the clothes to wear to the pub. He grabbed both sets of boots and everything else he thought they would need to change before they left.

* * *

Severus had met Lucius early Monday morning. Yesterdays conversations about what Severus had learned had been spoken in hushed tones inside Lucius' study at the manor. Even Narcissa was concerned at what knowledge the boys already knew. Though the boys may not know the proper names for things, they understood the meanings of what it meant rather well. Draco had not been told what an orc was. Severus along with Draco's parents reasoned that when the two boys came to school in a couple of years, he would be asking them. He had been told that he would have to wait until then. He hadn't been happy about it at all.

Lucius and he now sat in the park across from the flat that was above a muggle computer shop. They had watched Robert head out from the side of he building. There was only one flat above this shop. So they knew they had found the right place without having to narrow down the tracking charm further for a different flat. They were sitting on a bench and had full view of the place. What they were waiting on was for the boys to leave the flat. That was if they came out today, they had reasoned with the way the boys kept honing in on Charring Cross Road they would more than likely try to go over there again today. Following the boys was not an option today, charming the flat was their main goal.

Severus flipped another page of the muggle newspaper he was holding. He had been reading off and on while sitting next to Lucius who had one himself.

"So this ring theory of yours that you explained yesterday." Lucius said.

"Yes." Severus said as he glanced up at the flat yet again.

"I found mentioned of something in one of my father's diaries last night after you left."

Severus heard the turn of a page from Lucius and glanced over at him. His face told more than what his tone of voice did at the moment. There was worry on it. "And?"

"It turns out I may have one of those items in my home." Lucius growled out. "Narcissa and the elves are searching the house even as we speak."

Severus had not wanted to be right about this. He turned back to look at the apartment instead and as a sinking gut wrenching feeling hit his stomach. The Dark Lord was immortal at the moment, even if he was in some bodiless form. From what he remembered of that damned prophecy because he couldn't forget it. The Potter child didn't have a chance in hell with someone who was immortal.

"If she finds it?" Severus asked.

"We figure out a way to destroy it."

Severus agreed with that. "If he's reborn."

"Do not think in those terms. We destroy it, see if the marks change, if they don't. We keep looking. I'm not surrendering my family, that includes you as well."

Severus closed his eyes, he knew exactly what being inside the Malfoy family meant, protection. The headmaster had wanted him to keep his old contacts, well he had, not in the way the headmaster had thought though. Severus withheld a lot from the headmaster and kept it well guarded.

"They are coming out. What is on his back?" Lucius asked. "That looks like Kayden, I think, hard to tell when they both dress alike and you aren't close to them."

Severus opened his eyes. He could see the fishing pole leather case on his back over the cloak, the hood was down and not pulled up. "Fishing pole leather case, it holds long rods for catching fish. Not exactly sure what they are doing with it though."

"Fishing? Seriously Severus, dressed like that." Lucius said.

"You asked what it was. I don't think they are going fishing. No telling what they have in it though." Severus said as he watched them start walking down the street. Once they got out of sight Lucius and he stood and headed for the flat upstairs.

Severus let them in with a nonverbal Alohomora on the front door. The entryway was rather small and very sparse, the floors from what he could tell all were of wood once it opened into the living area.

"Rather small isn't it for three people." Lucius said.

It did appear to be on the small side, but with the open living area for the living room, dining and kitchen it appeared to be larger than it actually was. "Not bad for muggle living."

Lucius turned to go back to the front door. "I'll set the doors and windows."

Severus nodded. He went to the kitchen, the appliances were all modern. More so than what he had in his own house. He set the anti-burning charms to the stove, know full well Lucius wouldn't know what to do with any of these appliances. Getting inquisitive he started opening things. The pantry was well stocked with a good variety of dry goods for cooking. The seasoning rack that hung on the back of the door looked as if it showed a good bit of use too. He opened the fridge next and saw an abundant amounts of fresh fruits and vegetables, the staple morning supply of eggs, milk, juice. Deli meats for making sandwiches, and cold condiments to place on them. The freezer held different assortments of meats and other odds and ends. Overall the boys would not be going hungry. This eased his worry of any malnourishment they may suffer in the next couple of years. He said a spell over the area of food to let him know when the quantity dipped below ten percent. From the first time he had noticed one of the boys it had looked as such, but having seen them both on Saturday their cheeks were filling back out.

He placed a spell over the knives so no damage could be done a human. He did the same over the water taps. Then headed into the dining living area and looked around. Lucius was standing in front of the Television. The screen was black and he could see his reflection in it.

"Think pensieve in a box. Only they are not yours but other peoples and you can't go inside them." Severus said as he moved on to look at the book case, and made copies of all the books there. He wanted to know exactly what these boys could be reading. After shrinking them he put them in one of his pocket.

"Ah, still strange looking." Lucius said as he headed for the window.

Severus headed down the hall, the first door on the left was the bedroom for the boys. He found a desk, a full size bed that would be able to hold the both of them, a dresser and a walk in closet. He went to the desk first. Laying on top was a handwriting course. He picked it up and flipped through the one book. Ink and parchment, as well as metal quills with nibs. Severus furrowed his brow, wondering why they would doing this. Inside the first drawer of the desk he found every year for primary books. He flipped through them as well. Severus reasoned he may have found the reason for the writing course. The handwriting was hardly decipherable. It was that way through all of them. He set those aside and found the books on strategy which he copied as well and shrunk and placed in his pocket. The next drawer down held the Tolkien books, Severus copied those as well. Underneath them held the languages. Severus grinned when he saw them. Power of knowledge at his fingertips as he copied it.

"Find anything interesting?" Lucius asked.

"Atrocious handwriting, and lessons to improve it." Severus said. "More books on strategy, oh and Latin."

He looked at Lucius.

"Not the typical muggle lessons?" Lucius asked as he started casting over the window.

"Not unless one is thinking about becoming a doctor in the muggle world, mediwizard." Severus said as he replaced everything like it had been inside the desk drawers. He opened the middle desk drawer and found art supplies, he shut it. Turning he looked at the dresser and went to it. Clothes were folded neatly and they all appeared to be brand new, none of them worn in. He got to one drawer and opened it. This one held more books. One on sword mastery. One on dagger fighting styles. One on martial arts. One on espionage. And another on code breaking.

Severus shook his head. Either these boys were doing this on their own he reasoned or someone was preparing them for war and the art of subterfuge. He felt Lucius stepped up beside him and glanced at the books.

"Deception, fighting, and war strategy. What mediwizard knows all of that?" Lucius asked.

"None." Severus reasoned.

Lucius started chuckling. "It looks like war will be waged in Hogwarts in two years."

Severus groaned and copied the books. "Don't remind me. But everything is leaning a little on the Slytherin side now with these books. The strategy ones are more Ravenclaw."

"Yes. I find something even more odd in this room. Where are the toys?" Lucius said.

Severus replaced the books and looked around again. Lucius made a very good point. "Let's try the closet."

He opened the door. Again with more new clothes. He saw the cubby shelves at the back and went to them. He found a box of wizards and dragons figurines, toys that even Draco liked but since none of it was animated he didn't want them. He found the chess set. Four sets of new shoes. Bathroom supplies as well as earring cleaning solutions. In the bottom box, he found the glass cases and contact lenses cleaning supplies as well as a makeup kits. He closed the box. He opened the leather back pack and pulled out the map, it had the whole of London as well as the tube schedules and when they ran, as well as about two hundred pounds in bills. He closed it back up and stood up.

"Well, they have some toys."

Severus turned and he saw another box and then bent down and opened it. All the spy toys were inside. He pulled out a few and explained to Lucius how they where doing things.

Lucius shook his had at him. "Wait until they learn the actual spells, or get curious and go find them before newt level."

Severus put everything up and stood up. "There is not a lot of personal things in this room. No pictures. Nothing that normal children would have."

"No posters on the walls either. It's almost as if they don't exist." Lucius let that hang out there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry and Kayden finally made it to Charring Cross Road, they ended up having to walk the whole twelve blocks because they didn't want to set off the metal detectors in the underground. Explaining why two ten year olds were carrying around real weapons would not work. They were extremely hot by the time they reached the corner. They could see the sign above the door, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Come on," Harry said. "If anything, we can just ask for some water." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the back of his hand. The make up would stay in place until they used the actual cleanser that would remove it. He then pulled his hood up and covered his head, the same as Kayden.

"True." Kayden said as he opened the door and they both walked inside.

Harry blinked a few times as the door shut. It was a pub indeed. Once the door closed behind them the light dimmed. It was rather tiny from what he could see and grubby looking. There were quite a few people in this place and it was smokey as well. People smoking long pipes and they had quite a few stares thrown their way. Harry moved as Kayden was following him.

"Only one Hagrid?" The toothy man behind the bar asked someone.

Harry looked over to see a very extremely large man with wild tangled black hair and a beard from what he could tell from the side just as wild. Then he stood up and Harry stopped and looked up as the man almost stepped on him.

"Aye, have ta get ta d'bank fer Dumbledore." Hagrid said as he turned around.

Harry backed up into Kayden as the giant of a man looked down at him. He looked absolutely intimidating and Harry gulped.

"Didn't see ya down there. Sorry about that." Hagrid said as he turned and started making his way out.

"Can I get you two anything?" The man behind the bar asked.

"No." Kayden said. Harry could hear that Kayden had made his voice sound as deep as he could get it. Then he felt his brother right beside his ear. "Follow him." He whispered.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as they started following some overly huge man named Hagrid. The guy looked like he could pick them up and break them in half. He wasn't to sure if this was a good idea or not. They both stopped and jumped as someone stepped out of the fireplace that was to their left. He couldn't help as his eyes widened at the sight. The flame had been green, and not the normal yellow orangish-red like normal fire. They had licked up in the air like normal fire, but it was most definitely not in his opinion. The person was muttering under their breath about soot. Harry wouldn't like it either considering the person was covered with it. Kayden gave him a small shove and Harry started moving again. He noticed the back door had shut and he sped up with Kayden hot on his heels.

When Harry opened the door his eyes widen as he saw the brick wall started to open. He glanced around they were in a small courtyard with a couple of trash bins and weeds all over. Harry glanced quickly back at the wall as the opening grew larger and larger to the size of the man in front of them. It became a full complete archway made of brick. The man stepped through and Harry and Kayden followed shortly as he noticed the wall was starting to contract. He didn't feel like getting squished by brick.

Harry turned around and looked at Kayden who looked relieved. Behind Kayden, Harry could see the brink shrinking faster almost instantly as it became a solid wall once more. Well at least they made it inside the alley shopping place. His heart was hammering in his chest still as fast as it had been upon seeing the man who had stepped out of green flame.

"Keep going." Kayden whispered.

Harry turned around. He saw Hagrid was already quite a distance. The man was so huge they were jumping out of his way as he walked down the cobblestone road. Harry understood. He wouldn't want to get bowled over by someone that size either. They started walking and both of them had to keep dodging around people and trying to keep Hagrid in their sights. The only thing that helped was that he stood heads and shoulders above everyone.

For a moment Harry lost track of him as more people walked in front of them. Then he caught sight of that wild black tangled hair as he was entering a large white stone building that was in the middle of the road. Harry read the name on the outside of the building: 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. Right now he only had a one track mind, getting to the bank. He knew if he looked to the right or left he would be stopping and staring at everything. That wouldn't be a good outcome at the moment. He kept his eyes firmly on that sign as he watched out for people who kept crossing their path.

They finally reached the stone white steps of the building itself and he couldn't help but stop now. Two large bronze doors was the entrance to the building. But that wasn't why he had stopped. Beside the doors was the reason on both sides stood a creature he had never seen before. This was not like the Goblins he could tell from the Hobbit. They had clever, swarthy faces and wore red and gold uniforms. A pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He gulped and looked back at Kayden.

"Any ideas?" Harry whispered.

"Don't piss them off." Kayden threw out.

"How about you go first now." Harry said. "I got us through that sea of people back there."

"Alright." Kayden said. He moved slowly out from behind Harry. Harry could see both goblins were watching them as they made their way up the stone steps. Harry knew Kayden was clever at coming up with phrases. He hoped his brother wouldn't piss them off. He didn't feel like being minced by those long goblin fingers.

At the top of the steps Kayden bowed and Harry followed suit. Then he heard Kayden. "Gold flows upon the hour of our meeting, Master Goblins."

Harry wanted to grin, that was good, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning as he stood when Kayden did. He took a chance and looked at the Goblins. Harry didn't know if it was surprise or shock or curiosity upon their faces. But both bowed to them and opened the bronze doors.

Kayden walked forward and Harry followed.

"May magic ever flow and answer your heeded call, young Masters." He heard the Goblins say.

Once they entered they came to another set of doors, silver this time with an engraved poem on it. Harry could tell Kayden was reading the inscribed words as well. It was a warning that being a thief was not good in their books.

They bowed to the next set of Goblins and this time both of them said the same thing Kayden had said to the first pair. They got the same answer back. Then they stepped inside the bank proper. The hall was vast and made of marble. There were long counters with at least a hundred goblins behind them. There were doors leading out off the hall behind the counters to many to count. Some were writing in ledgers, others weight coins with brass scales, and even more examining stones. They didn't see Hagrid anywhere. Harry noted Kayden was reading the different signs and looking about everywhere as well.

He nodded to the right and Harry followed and stood behind as they made it to the counter. The sign above the goblin said: 'Wizard Affair Account Reviews'. Harry wasn't sure what that meant, other than reviewing ones account here. The goblin was scribbling away on the account book in front of him. He glanced at them once then went back to the book like they had nothing to offer him.

Kayden bowed and then said the same greeting as he did to the goblins at the door. That got a reaction. All the goblins from this teller to three down on each side stopped their business and stared at Kayden. Harry noticed it wasn't only the goblins that were doing it either. The witches and wizards were as well. Harry nudged his brother to stand up. Once Kayden had done so the Goblin leaned over the ledger.

"May magic ever flow and answer your heeded call. What business can Master Gordock, help you with?" The Goblin said.

"I need to speak with Master Balin." Kayden said.

Harry watched as the Goblin turned the open sign to closed. "I'll escort you myself young masters."

Harry and Kayden turned to him when he came around the counter and they followed him. He could hear the whispers of the witches and wizards in the room as they were led to a door and it was opened and they stepped into a vast hallway off of this one. It sign above the door read wizarding accounts offices they had gone through. Towards the very end of the hall to the right was the last office. The sign on the door read: 'Goblin Retrieval & Curse Breaking Office'. Master Gordock opened the door and bid them enter. They did so and then followed further as they passed desks that were in this hall. Some had witches other wizards, but even more had goblins. Their entry had seemed to cause a stir as whispers started taking root that followed past them. Harry was only glad they kept their hoods up on their cloaks at least they were only partly seen as seeing the rooms occupants were trying to get a good look at them. They came to an office at the end of the room. The sign on the door read: 'Head Goblin'. Master Gordock the goblin opened the door. He said something in some language Harry didn't understand, then they were bid to enter. Before Master Gordock could leave Harry bowed to him. He figured since his brother did the greeting he would do the departing.

"May the gold shine on your path." Harry said and stood back up.

If a goblin had a smile, he guessed Master Gordock was giving it as he could see his sharp pointy teeth and then he bowed as well. "May dragon breath ever blow on your horde."

Harry grinned at hearing the goblins departing and went into the office with Kayden.

* * *

Severus understood what Lucius was getting at, because the room did not have a quite lived in feel to it at all. "Surely he would have kept their old stuff if he had gotten them back."

"One would think."

Severus shook his head and then saw the notebooks on the dresser. He went to them and opened the top one. It was a wizard dictionary. "Well they are coming across quite a few words."

Lucius came over to read over his shoulder. "Where do you suppose they got all the school houses from and the meanings?"

Severus shook his head, because he had a feeling his godson would be in trouble. "Not sure." Then opened the next notebook. It had places. Not a lot on this one, other than he noted under the Ministry it had one section that was on level two and that Lucius worked on this floor and what office. Severus had been correct in noting that his godson would be in trouble.

"Draco." Lucius groaned.

"I would find out what possessed him to tell first." Severus said after he opened the last notebook. He read over the pages for the Malfoys, then it dawned on him what the names stood for. He started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lucius asked.

"These are names from a muggle comic book." Severus snickered and then turned the page. This was his own page. _Nightshade, aka: Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, teaches potions, is single and really doesn't seem to want to date, two lousy blind dates so far. We don't think he can turn into a giant Raven, will have to see if he has a Wolfsbane._

"Nightshade?" Lucius snickered.

"Better than Mr. Rich." Severus said. "I don't know what Wolfsbane is but I need to find out."

"Nightshade and a giant Raven. I do think you need to add some color into your wardrobe Severus." Lucius said.

Severus turned the page. He snickered at the Riddler. "They think our Minister of Magic is a villain from another comic book. Now why couldn't they have picked me as Batman. That would have been good."

"Batman? Like you need another moniker for school. Really Severus."

Severus flipped the page. He read a few descriptions but that was all. He replaced the notebooks. "Let's finish the rest of the flat."

Severus headed out the boys room and went into the bathroom and said the charms he needed to there and then went back out into the hall. Next to the bathroom was a small washroom for laundry, there wasn't really anything important to enchant there and then met Lucius in the master bedroom. Lucius was leaning on the closet door. Severus went over and took a look inside at what Lucius was pointing to. Inside was several fishing poles.

"Now I'm even more curious as to what they actually put in the case." Lucius said.

"That is the main question. Anything else in the room that needs to be charmed?" Severus asked.

"No. I think we are done. I need to head back home and see if Cissy has found that item, care to come along?" Lucius asked.

Severus gave a nod. There wasn't much else that could be done. All the monitoring spells were up as well as safety spells put into place so the boys would be protected. Severus locked the door as they left and Apparated to Malfoy manor.

* * *

Kayden made note of what Harry had said in way of parting to Master Gordock. The goblin liked that farewell, sounded like he gave a good one in return. Once they stepped inside the office the door was closed behind them. Kayden and Harry gave the greeting once more but added Master Balin on the end of it.

He stood up and came around the desk as he examined them. "Hoods down."

Kayden pulled the hood down along with Harry. He could see Master Balin look between one and then the other.

"Names?"

"Kayden Arernil Moon." Kayden told him and looked at Harry.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said softly.

"Proof?" Master Balin asked.

Harry pulled the backpack off he had on and opened it up and then pulled out their quest chest and handed it over to Master Balin. The goblin took it from them. "Sit down. I'll have something brought up for you to drink. While I check to see if the affairs in the box are true."

Kayden went and sat down after he pulled off the fishing pole case and laid in on the floor, Harry sat in the chair next to him. They watched as Master Balin opened his door, said something in another language and then shut it. He took the chest with him over to sit at the desk and then placed it on top after he waved his hand and everything that had been there before vanished as the top of the desk was made empty.

Kayden widened his eyes as he leaned over to Harry. "That was so bloody wicked."

"Brilliant." Harry said.

"Simple banishing spell," Master Balin said.

Kayden watched as he waved a finger over the box and the box started glowing in different colors before it settled on a deep blood red. A tea serving tray appeared on the desk. Master Balin waved a finger and the tea was poured into cups and then levitated over to Kayden and Harry. Kayden took the tea cup that was in front of him and watched Harry do the same. Kayden took a sip of the tea, it wasn't bad, as he had done so he noticed a calming effect. His heart rate which had been pounding since they entered 'The Leaky Cauldron' was now at a slow and steady pace. He looked over at Harry. Harry appeared to be relaxed as much as he was.

Master Balin opened the chest and emptied it. He went over every letter that Aunt Petunia had written, he placed the others aside that had not been opened yet. Then he ran a finger over the journal and the key, it settled on a deep blood red color as well. Then he picked up the empty potion phial and sniffed it. He finally looked up at them both.

"Have you read the journal to completion?" Master Balin asked.

"No," Kayden and Harry said at the same time.

"How far did you get?"

"We got as far as the day you discovered two heartbeats." Harry said.

Master Balin closed his eyes. "Yes. That was a very sad day indeed." Then he opened his eyes. "Lily had a very hard time carrying the both of you. She almost died twice before the summer solstice. We pulled her through. We exacted a magical wergild on the solstice to be placed upon the House Potter. The magic aligned properly, if it had not, all three of you would have been dead. It was a sacrifice Lily was willing to make. The magical wergild is still functioning and will continue to function till you are recognized by the wizarding world at Hogwarts. We sat the hat as the finisher for the close, because you would be returning. Any questions?"

"A wergild? What is Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"A wergild is compensation for murder or dismemberment of person. Lily had lost a good deal of her magic, almost to the point of becoming a squib to give birth to you. We allowed magic to do the compensation, money and or property and as well as the returning of property or magic itself. Hogwarts is the magical school you two will be going to this year. Anything else?"

Kayden shook his head no.

Master Balin nodded. "As to the potion, that was given in the first twenty four hours of your birth. It would slowly separate you till the age of ten. By then, you would both have been matured enough magically to be separated. The second potion worked as both of you now are fully separated. Any questions?"

Kayden and Harry shook their heads again.

"Now comes time for the wergild to be fully activated upon House Potter. Before we go to the chamber, I will need blood from each of you. We have your mothers blood that has been held in containment to keep it flowing. Master Kayden will only be required to drink the adoption potion of his mother. Master Harry, you will be required to drink three potions. Let me explain them. The first is for the wergild, you will be placed in the chamber for the magic to take effect. Your mother and I have asked for the magical wergild to revoke all House Potter from you. That means you will no longer be a Potter, nor have any of James Potter's blood and magic in you. This will split you, much like what happened between you and Master Kayden when you drank the potion from the chest. The second potion will make you the equal of Master Kayden, you will be the same. Think of it as you will be twins, exact twins, then the third will be the adoption potion of your mother. Any questions?"

Kayden looked at Harry. He was going to be his real brother, his full brother, not half. He wouldn't have any of the Potter man who had wanted him dead. Kayden watched as Harry looked at him. "So my father will be Kayden's father for real and not James Potter."

"Correct. You will no longer be Harry James Potter. That name and magic will go to the wergild split that will not be related to any portion of blood and magic of your mother. We have calculated all of this with taking into accounts of a prophecy that was told to your mother and James Potter. The nursery in which Lily had ran into on the night of her demise was done so on purpose. She contacted me before they went under the Fidelius Charm. She knew the exact runes to place around your nursery. The wergild was still in effect and had not been completed. Her death gave both of you life. We did calculate if anything or anyone came into the circle the wergild would act accordingly and exact punishment. There was two rings placed in the room, she had them made according to her standards. I will imbue them with Goblin magic to make it work. The Dark Lord stepping into the wergild circle did have its benefits to the rest of the wizarding world. He is now in a wraith form, not totally dead or not totally alive. The wergild took revenge because you two still needed to be split. So therefore the Dark Lord was split. That was a calculated risk for the wergild that Lily wanted to take."

"Sauron," Harry said.

"So the Dark Lord's soul is in the rings?" Kayden asked.

Master Balin nodded. "Your mother had everything to do with starting his demise, to give the wergild time to finish it's magic. You two share your mother's birthday. After we finish in the chamber more will be explained."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry noted Kayden was looking at his left palm as much as he was. It had stung a little as the cut had been made to access their blood, but now it was fully healed and it didn't hurt at all. The jewel encrusted dagger that Master Balin had used looked deadly.

Master Balin cleared his throat, or at least that is what it sounded like to Harry. Harry looked up the Goblin who now had several potions on a tray and Harry could see three potion phials that contained blood.

"Master Harry you will need to think of a name that will go with the last name of Moon just like your brother's. Hoods back on, we will be going to the chamber now." Master Balin said.

Harry stood up and looked at Kayden. He didn't even know what to chose. One thing he knew was that he and Kayden would be full blood brothers. "Blood brothers, Kayden, what is blood in Sindarin, I know brother is îon."

"Segel," Kayden said. "So it would be Segelion, in Sindarin. I like that." Then Kayden pulled up his hood.

"That doesn't help with a first name not if we leave it as a middle." Harry said. "Like yours. I would like a normal name and a Sindarin one."

Harry pulled the hood on and he noticed Kayden as he looked at Master Balin. "Would you like to name my brother, we need help here. After all we wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you as well."

Harry looked at Master Balin, he could see the start of emotions running across the Goblin's face. "It would be an honor and I think your mother would approve." Master Balin looked at him. "Phoenix, for you will be reborn inside the wergild."

"So, Phoenix Segelion Moon." Harry said as he tried it out.

"Sounds good to me." Kayden said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Master Balin."

"Come, let us go now." Master Balin said and he led them to the door and opened it.

Harry and Kayden followed Master Balin back out of the office. The whispers had started up once more until Master Balin barked out something in that language yet again. To Harry it sounded almost guttural and hard, but it had great effect, since the whole room became deadly silent. Once they reached the door that led back into the hall of accounts they turned to the right and went to the end of the hall. There was nothing but brick there as far as Harry could see until Master Balin raised his hand and the wall opened and formed an arch like it had for Hagrid for going into the alley.

"Master Balin, how does the wall actually open behind the Leaky Cauldon?" Kayden asked.

"A wand and to tap a certain brick. No need for that yet. I'll be giving you a siegel which will allow you to open the wall until you can purchase your wands." Master Balin said as they continued down a long corridor with doors that were black as the granite walls they were passing. "Although you got passed the wall on your own today. Had someone open it for you?"

"No, we followed Hagrid." Harry said.

Master Balin stopped at a door and looked back at Harry. "You didn't ask for it to be opened?"

Harry shook his head no.

"And you made it into the Diagon alley without it closing on you, you two are very lucky young masters indeed. The wall normally only allows the one to enter who opened it only. Others would have to pass into the archway before them, once they enter it starts to close. Yes a siegel is needed. No need to be snapped into by the wall."

Harry swallowed hard after hearing that, then watched as Master Balin opened the door with magic that they stood in front of. The hall had been gloomy enough with all the dark black granite, the room itself was pitch black until Master Balin stepped inside. Blue flames lit inside the sconces on the walls as they entered and the floor started glowing blue as well with different marks.

"What are the marks on the floor?" Kayden asked.

"Runes. I'll be calling on the magic wergild. Master Phoenix, inside the circle in the middle. Master Kayden, inside the circle on the left. That will leave the wergild to enact the magic to the right." Master Balin then sat the potions on a table that was outside the rune circles on the floor. Harry watched as Master Balin waved his hand to the door and it shut completely with a seal like a vault door being closed.

Master Balin turned around, he held a potion in his hand, "sit, both of you. I'll not have you falling over. The less damage caused the better."

Harry sat down, but then had to straighten out his leg and pulled the dagger out from his boot because it was very uncomfortable. He looked over at Kayden and noticed Kayden had done so as well.

"Those can not be inside the circle." Master Balin waved a hand and both daggers came to him as he sat the potion down and unsheathed one of them. He inspected it. "Very strong and well crafted. This muggle is gifted who made these."

He placed them on the table and looked back at the both of them. "Anything else on your person that should not be?"

Harry watched as Kayden pulled the key out for the flat. "The flat key."

Master Balin summed that to him as well.

"Phoenix, your contacts. Remember, I had to take them out after the potion. And you may want to take off your clothes this time."

Harry groaned and then glared at his brother, then he heard Master Balin's laughter. "The clothes were ripped asunder?"

"Yes," Harry and Kayden said at the same time.

"Strip, and take the other thing out that Master Kayden advised as well." Master Balin said.

Once Harry had done so, he felt the heat of embarrassment wash over him because he was naked. He had never been naked before in front of anyone other than Kayden. But that didn't last long as he sat back down on the floor as Master Balin started that language again. He had to be speaking Goblin, Harry reasoned. He watched as the runes on the floor around him as well as Kayden started lighting up. He could hear drums and hums. He wasn't sure where this was coming from unless it was the magic itself that was doing it. It was deep and rich with a slow steady tempo. His eyes he noticed kept wanting to close and then he felt the potion bottle that landed in his hand.

"Drink Master Phoenix."

Harry gulped it down. It tasted just as foul as the one he had drank the first time. The only thoughts he had left was wondering if all potions tasted this foul.

* * *

Kayden eyes widen as he watched as his brother levitated off the floor. He wondered if this was what happened the first time. The potion bottle had been ejected out of the circle with a fierce velocity that it shot across the room and shattered when it hit the wall. He watched as arching lights sprang from his body and swirled around him. Then he could see a form slowly appearing as it hovered around him and then the two were separated. The one with black hair went into the right circle. His brother's hair was a deep red. The only thing he could think was that their mother's hair had been red. If all of Potter was in the other naked boy. He was glad he didn't remember any of this happening when he had been split. There had been to much pain afterward. Slowly his brother was lowered to the floor. He watched as the other boy was lowered as well. He couldn't help the shutter than raked over his body.

He watched as Master Balin raised his hand and did several motions and spoke yet again in that language which sounded like rocks being ground in the throat. Another potion bottle was levitated towards his brother as he groaned and sat up slowly.

"Drink Master Phoenix. I'll pour the potion here for you. You only have to open your mouth and swallow." Master Balin said.

Kayden watched as his brother drank the potion as it was poured into his brother's mouth and he raised back in the air once more. It was like the same process, only this time Kayden could feel the magic swirling around him. The light arcs paying across his body and arching towards his brother. He watched as the hair on his brother's head go exactly like his own. His brother was lowered a lot faster than what the first potion had caused. Once again Master Balin raised his hand and did the motions again that woke his brother. His brother sat up grogily as he swayed.

"Open your eyes Master Phoenix. Tell me can you see like your brother?" Master Balin asked.

Kayden watched as Phoenix opened his eyes. From where he was sitting, they appeared to be the same color as his.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

Kayden could hear the pain in his voice.

"One more, then all the pain will go away." Master Balin said.

Kayden watched as Master Balin motioned with hands and all the clothes Phoenix had on before all of this started was magically back on him. Then he could see the potion bottle not only for his brother but for him as well as they came. He took it out of the air.

"Drink both of you." Master Balin commanded.

Kayden downed the potion. His eyes became heavy and couldn't help when they had closed. He could feel a warmth as it spread all over him, and through his whole body. Then he felt like a touch of a hand on his cheek and a kiss on the forehead. In his ears he heard a ringing of the words I love you, over and over, till it faded and he could open his eyes once more.

Master Balin was chanting again. Kayden looked over at Phoenix who looked over to him as well. There was a change. Phoenix had black hair that now had deep auburn highlights running through it, bright deep emerald green eyes, the lips were soft and not thin like they had been before. The nose was the same, the cheeks still high, and the chin softer. If Phoenix looked this way, Master Balin had said they were exact twins, then it only stood to reason he had the same changes.

He jumped as a sound like thunder echoed into the room as lighting strike struck the floor in front of him as well as Phoenix. What was left was a ring in the place where the lightening had hit. He glanced at Master Balin who had paused in his chanting and started up again. He looked over at Phoenix who was wide-eyed staring at the ring that was before him. He noticed Phoenix pushed back away from the one his circle he was in and Kayden followed suit. They weren't told what these things actually did yet, and considering it had the soul of the Dark Lord in them. Well he didn't exactly want to touch it.

Phoenix and Kayden jumped again as another thunder clap echoed into the room as well, a shimmering cloak appeared with the lightening strike. They both watched as it went to the right circle where Harry Potter lay and for a brief moment it looked like he had disappeared, then was revealed once more as it then went to encircle Phoenix. Kayden watched as his brother disappeared, then was revealed and the thing came to him. It was a strange feel as it brushed his skin, it felt like water had been woven into the material. Then it left him. His eyes widen as he watched it split into two pieces and it jet off straight into the rings.

Master Balin had paused in his chanting once again. Kayden wondered if Master Balin had expected whatever just happened to actually happen. Then he picked up the chant as another thunder clap and three lightening strikes one in each circle, this strike left a chest and they had been opened. Kayden watched with awe as he saw gold coins fall out of nowhere inside not only his chest but Phoenix's as well. He looked over at Harry's and noted the flow was a trickle compared to the down pour he and his brother were receiving. Then it turned to silver coins, lastly it was bronze, then jewels and jewelry started falling. He watched in awe as books started falling into the chests and scrolls of parchment. From what Kayden had gathered as he watched, the wergild was exacting a payment from the House Potter and it appeared that he and Phoenix were getting the lion's share of what House Potter held.

The chests slammed shut after the flow stopped and a clap of thunder resounded once more. A scroll appeared before Master Balin as he had stopped chanting. Master Balin snatched it out of the air and walked to the table and turned back around to face them as he opened it up.

"The wergild reckoning of the House of Potter, enacted by Lily Evens Potter on the summer solstice in the year of 1980, will be divided as follows.

75% of all gold, silver, and bronze will be divided equally to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

25% of all gold, silver, and bronze will go to the son of James Potter, Harry James Potter.

75% of all jewels and jewelry will be divided equally to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

25% of all jewels and jewelry will go to the son of James Potter, Harry James Potter.

75% of the House Potter Library will be divided equally to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

25% of the House Potter Library will go to the son of James Potter, Harry James Potter.

75% of the House Potter Ownership of the Sleek Easy hair care product will be divided equally to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

25% of the House Potter Ownership of the Sleek Easy hair care product will go the son of James Potter, Harry James Potter.

Ownership of Properties and artifacts will be divided thus as follows.

Harry James Potter will be allowed to retain the Potter Manor.

The brother's moon own equal shares in number 4 Privet drive, number 7 Royal Garden Way and the rent from the business retained in the building, the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, all the Potter holdings of the buildings in Diagon Alley.

The Ignotus Peverell artifact will be divided equally between the brother's Moon, into the rings of the Cadmus Peverell heir to nullify the magic line of the Cadmus Peverell for the blood and magic of Lily Potter slain in the magic wergild innocently."

Kayden didn't understand what that last bit meant but Master Balin's voice was shaking as he read that.

"Master Balin?" Phoenix asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means the artifacts that the Peverell brother's created are real. I will find the book for you later to read. I'm not even sure if your mother knew, I knew she knew about the cloak. I've seen it before. I didn't know it was a Peverell artifact." Master Balin said. "And to think the Dark Lord is from that line of wizards as well. It basically means as soon as I imbue the rings with Goblin magic it will activate them so you can hunt the Dark Lord in wraith form. I'll explain the rings further once we leave the chamber. Let me see if I need to read anymore."

Kayden watched as Master Balin started scanning the parchment again then Master Balin continued.

"All the Goblin wrought armor and craftsmen ship of House Potter belong to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

All the family portraits of House Potter belong to the son of James Potter, Harry James Potter.

The House Potter House-elf, Gisly, will belong to the brother's Moon which share their mother's blood.

So be the wergild reckoning of the House of Potter, enacted by Lily Evens Potter on the summer solstice in the year of 1980."

Master Balin stopped reading and looked at Phoenix. "Say your name once more in the wergild circle, then I'll do the release."

"Phoenix Segelion Moon." Phoenix said.

* * *

Deep inside the Hogwarts castle in the book of names, another name appeared below Kayden Arernil Moon, Phoenix Segelion Moon and was black and strong exactly like Kayden Arernil Moon and Harry James Potter.

* * *

Author note: I know some of you are going to be upset with the splitting of the cloak. Sorry it had to happen for the plot. Invisibility rings of power is a must. As to Harry's new name, I had chosen 2 and sent a PM to one of my reviewers and let them choose between the two. Thank you, Validmir Mithrander for choosing of the names.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Phoenix and Kayden were once again inside Master Balin's office. They had been escorted there by another Goblin named Grimshot who stood in the office at the door. After Phoenix and Kayden had sat down small pops were heard in the office and the rings dropped upon the desk. Phoenix watched with abstract horror as they spun and then settled upon it. He knew what happen when one put on the ring inside the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. When all of this started at the beginning of summer he had fallen in love with that world while it had become alive in his mind. But seeing the rings now, and knowing what it contained, he wasn't quite so in love with it anymore. At least with the ring aspect of the story, he was still in love with the world itself though.

"What do you suppose they let you turn invisible?" Kayden asked.

"That would be wicked, but what about the burden Frodo was under while doing it." Phoenix turned to look at his brother.

He watched the pensive look that adorned his brother's face. "That's not so great. What if it goes into the shadow realm as well?"

Phoenix turned his green eyes back to the rings. "We don't know any magic to fight in that realm."

He leaned back in the chair as another pop was heard and the sheathed daggers fell onto the desk as well.

"Would be cool if the weapons glowed blue with fire." Kayden said.

Phoenix nodded. "That would be bloody brilliant, but I don't think Orcs exist in the magic world. Why else would they keep asking what an Orc was?"

"True. Wonder how the blades would work then?"

Phoenix sat back to ponder this. "It would have to take care of something that is un-dead."

He heard the grunt from the door and turned to look at Grimshot.

"Un-dead is in the magical world. Just not called Orc. Inferi, ghosts, wraiths, and dementors all of these were once alive, but are now un-dead." Grimshot said.

Phoenix heard Kayden snort and turned to look at him. "Four different un-dead, not just one. I think I like the Orcs better now."

"Ghosts are pests," Grimshot said. "Dementors guard the wizarding prison Azkaban, they are useful. Wraiths and Inferi are the un-dead that need to be slain."

"Right," Phoenix said then looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised.

"Down to two, like one isn't enough to deal with." Kayden said.

Phoenix grinned at him. The door to the office opened and Balin came back in. He went behind his desk and dismissed Grimshot. He sat down and looked at the two of them and the items on the desk. "First will deal with your names and vaults."

"What happen to Harry?" Phoenix asked.

Balin gave him a perplexed look. "Why worry about him? Right now he is still in the wergild asleep. I have another Goblin watching over him."

"Will he have our memories?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't think so. He is no Henry Potter, that is where the Harry actually comes from. He is James Potter, reborn after all. He will look and probably I dare say act like James Potter. I won't be entirely sure until after he wakes up and I talk to him. Magic inside a wergild can be extremely interesting when it exacts a punishment. So don't be surprised if this James Potter turns out to be your enemy in school. The wergild is supposed to stop a blood feud, but other things have been known to happen as well. Take the rings and the invisibility cloak. This wergild is demanding the blood lines of the Peverells to have no future heirs. It has stripped the Ignotus Peverell line already, though I dare say you two will be able to use the rings to strip the Cadmus Peverell line. The Potter line can't be totally stripped or the wergild would have done so, there would have been no rebirth of the Potter line." Master Balin then waved his hand and a parchment appeared before him as well as the three phials that contained blood. Phoenix noted they were half empty now.

They watched as he wrote upon the parchment and then pressed his finger into it.

"Just as I said. Harry James Potter, son of James Potter. No mother is listed. Surrogate carrier is listed only, Lily Evens Potter. What this means is James Potter has been reborn as his own son." Master Balin looked up at them. "Do you two understand this? He is no relation to either one of you. His hatred for your father would have killed the both of you and your mother. Do not think upon him as a brother, even though you know he was pulled out of you magically. I think the ramifications of the wergild will be made known to him magically. He will not look favorably upon the two of you. His inheritance has been stripped from 100% to 25%. I believe the other 25% that you two have garnered have come from Lily herself."

Phoenix looked at Kayden, Kayden gave a shrug. He knew it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He did kind of feel bad, but was kind of relieved at the same time because he wouldn't have to deal with any of that fame. That felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He watched as Master Balin took another parchment and wrote some more and then added drops of blood to it. Once he pressed his finger to the parchment it rippled and turned golden.

"Yes. Very good. The will of Lily Potter will finally now be able to be unsealed after you two are sorted. The magic of the wergild is starting to work in other areas." Master Balin looked at them. "I dare say your Aunt will have to be notified before the reading of the will. She did say in one of the letters to let her know if she is indeed your Aunt. I will help you get in touch with her. We will find a corresponding method that she will be agreeable with. From other things I've read between the lines of what your Aunt had written. It sounds like a wizard was involved and laced enchantments. These will have to be looked into and verified."

"Albus Dumbledore," Phoenix and Kayden said at the same time.

Master Balin nodded and made a few notes on another parchment. "That will be tricky. He is not exactly an easy wizard to tighten down. We will have to see what we can obtain and hope for the best where he is concerned."

Master Balin took another parchment and wrote some more on that one as well. Then added more blood to this one too. His finger touched the parchment and it shimmered and turned golden as well.

"Birth records. Kayden Arernil Moon, first born, July 31st 1980, mother: Lily Evens Potter. Father is magically shimmering between three names: Severus Tobias Snape, Walton Thorn Avery, Chester Finwick Mulciber. Phoenix Segelion Moon, second born, July 31st 1980, mother: Lily Evens Potter. Father is magically shimmering between three names: Severus Tobias Snape, Walton Thorn Avery, Chester Finwick Mulciber." Then he looked up at the two of them. "Your mother narrowed it down to three possible wizards that James Potter hated and would consider each of them an enemy. From my understanding James Potter would attack all three of them, throughout is Hogwarts career. So Moon is the place holder until it can be rectified as to whom your father really is."

"Aunt Petunia said in a letter that she thinks it's Severus Snape." Kayden said.

"I'm aware. And this will help us. Your Aunt will have to look at you two now and see if she can tell. You do look different than what she was used to seeing. I'm hoping she can tell. But none of this will come out until the wergild is sealed by the hat, and you are once again inside the wizarding world proper. And the will has been read into record in the wizengamot. The will was sealed magically and the wizengamot could not open it, so it went for the James Potter will and read into the record. Even though your mother died last, her will, will supersede James Potter's will. Any questions?"

"So our last name won't always be Moon?" Phoenix asked.

"No it will not. You will have your father's last name once it is determined who the father is." Master Balin said. "And I daresay you will be living with him from now on. As of right now, neither of you have a magical guardian, you are not being tracked or traced by the Ministry. Which very rarely happens, only in extreme cases, such as you find yourself in. Try to watch what magic you do until then. No point in tipping them off before the jig is up."

Phoenix looked at Kayden and grinned. Not like they knew how to make magic happen, but Kayden did get back a book that had came zooming into the air.

Phoenix turned back to Master Balin as he picked up yet another piece of parchment. "Now for your vaults, the Potter vault is still 687, your vault is split into two. I'll show you when we visit it. It is 768 which is the original Moon vault your mother opened up when you were born. Your schooling has already been paid for, all seven years. The gold inside this vault will see you both through those seven years for spending money and buying your school supplies. The wergild trunks are inside this vault as well, they will magically have your names on them. The wergild is not an inheritance, that was a magical punishment to the House of Potter, that it chose to give you, and nothing can take that away. Even if someone were to try. Your inheritances will be from your father's side. So whatever is in the trunks is now yours. Any questions?"

Phoenix and Kayden shook their heads no.

"Good." Master Balin set aside that parchment then looked down at the rings. "Now for the rings. Your mother made a calculated guess and had these made. I can not read the writing on them. It is in a language I do not know. I can't even pick them up. I had to magically place them here. So come here and see if you understand the writing."

Phoenix and Kayden got up and then leaned over the desk to look at the rings.

"Black Speech." Kayden said.

"I can't read all of that." Phoenix said.

"Give me a second," Kayden said. "Krul nazgu drubatulûk, Krul nazgu gimbatul, Krul nazgu thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

"What a minute. Nazg means ring." Phoenix said and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I think is the plural. It makes sense. So it's two rings to rule them all," Kayden said.

"Two rings to find them." Phoenix said.

Kayden looked at his brother and grinned. Then they both finished it. "Two rings to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Phoenix and his brother looked back at Master Balin who was now stroking his Goblin white pointy beard. "Well, this will be a first if this works. I think it might since it was inside the wergild. I'm not sure what will happen if you put them on."

"We go to the realm of shadow. We can still see you, but you shouldn't be able to see us." Kayden said.

"If it works like it does in the books. Then this Dark Lord will be aware that we can see him in the realm of shadow." Phoenix said.

"It should also allow us to see any of the other ring wraiths if there is more of his soul, or other trapped souls that he has under his power." Kayden finished.

Master Balin continued to stroke his beard. "Will it do anything else?"

Phoenix looked at Kayden. It was Phoenix who turned and answered him, "there is a burden to the ring. It has effects of the Dark Lord inside it, because his souls in there. So it could quite possible be the same, it will exploit the individual hopes and fears, strengths and weaknesses."

Master Balin leaned back in his chair and sat staring at the rings. Then he looked to the daggers. "What will they do with magic?"

Phoenix reached over and pulled out Aragorn's hunting knife. "This is Gúd daedheloth, meaning foe of the great-fear."

Kayden reached over and pulled out Sting. "This is Sting, Maegnas aen estar nín - dagnir in yngyl im. Sharp-point I am called - slayer of spiders I. Basically Sting is my name, I am the spider's bane."

Phoenix sat down the hunting knife and then went for the fishing case on the floor and pulled out both swords and brought them over and pulled them out as well. "Glamdring and Orcrist. Glamdring is the hammer to the Orcs and Orcrist is the clever. The where designed by the elves to fight the un-dead."

"They glow blue when un-dead is around them, as well as Sting. But I think Gúd daedheloth might be able to kill the wraiths in shadow. I'm guessing because of the writing and the meaning of the blade." Kayden said.

Master Balin started nodding. "Very clever witch your mother was. By trapping the Dark Lord's soul into two rings with inscriptions in an unknown tongue she gave you the means to fight him." He pushed away from the desk and started pacing. Then he looked at the swords, "And a way that doesn't always require magic. Very, very cunning."

Then he returned to the desk. "Leave the swords. Sit back down. I will tell you of the Prophecy, that Lily entrusted me with. The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Phoenix and Kayden sat back in there chairs. "What does that mean? We have to kill him? Or be killed?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," Master Balin said. "But, prophecy is funny. Because it says he will mark him as his equal. He came after the Potters, there was always two of you, not one. The Dark Lord didn't know. So this prophecy is no longer valid. But your mother also calculated for one child. I do believe both of you hold a mark. I can not see one upon your foreheads, but I believe it's there. That would be the wergild marking. Not a marking from the Dark Lord. But you two have the power to stop him, because your mother gave it to you. She was also born as the seventh month dies. So I think the wergild turned the prophecy inside out and designed a way that it could happen. As I stated wergild magic does different things to exact punishment upon lines. I think it took it from the Peverell line and brought it straight down because it would be two Peverell brothers fighting over the heirship of the line."


	18. Chapter 18

Chatper 18

Kayden sat back and listened intently to what Master Balin had just said. He and his brother did have a mark, they weren't lightening bolts though. With brows furrowed he looked at Master Balin, this was an awful lot of information to be taken in. "So the marks on our forehead are wergild marks? Does Harry then have the lightening bolt mark?"

Master Balin nodded. "Yes he does have the lightening bolt mark that has been written about in countless newspapers of the wizarding world and in several volumes of books as well. This particular wergild chose a lightening strike for markings. A wergild will always leave a cursed scar for the punishment and the removal of an heir from a line, not always on the forehead though. He has been removed from the Peverell line, not the Potter line. Let's just say Albus Dumbledore who had been to swayed by a prophecy looked upon the mark as given by the Dark Lord. He did not know about the wergild nor had he been informed of it. Harry Potter has not only been hailed as The-Boy-Who-Lived but also as The-Child-Of-Prophecy. He will still be looked at this way. I read the transcripts from the wizengamot so I still have to find out what all Albus Dumbledore has done. He moved Harry Potter to the muggle world thinking the boy was a relation to his Aunt, when he wasn't to begin with."

Master Balin sighed. "There is another thing I need to make you aware of. The wergild itself is like a box, so it is a real thing. I don't know where it is even hidden. Your mother never told me. I knew the circle was in your nursery. Your mother was the secret keeper for this wergild. Your Aunt was able to divulge certain knowledge to you because your mother had written it down for her, gave her consent to pass this information. From what I've read of her letters she passed information to you with indirect knowledge, because she hadn't been able to come right out and say it. I have been able to impart certain knowledge of the wergild to you because I had been given permission to do so, from Lily herself, and I had to do parts of the wergild magic so it has released me even further so I can explain things. She wrote certain things down that I could pass on. Parts of her Will are going to throw the wizengamot into a frenzy, because they wont be able to be even read by them. It has to do with the wergild and she has not given permission even by me to divulge that knowledge. This is very much a secret and you'll not be able to say anything about it. You are in the know, because you started reading her journal, which was why the wergild was started to begin with."

"We can't talk about this to anyone?" Phoenix asked.

"That is correct. Your mother died as the secret keeper. There is a magical charm called the Fidelius Charm. It is very complex, but your mother was still able to do it. She was an extremely bright witch, and very cunning I might add for doing all of this in secret. I'm going to give you and example, I can cast the charm on my desk. I become it's secret keeper. You can still be sitting in the same room and won't be able to see it. That is how this works. Now lets say I tell you the secret. Then someone tries to force it out of you. They won't be able to get it, because magically you can't reveal it. You can refer to something indirectly, but you can't confirm it. The knowledge would have to be known by them. So the two of you can't even reveal that the Dark Lord has soul pieces in the rings. I also believe no one will be able to see those rings other than the three of us. Unless Lily has written other things down to be given out. Which I think she might have."

Kayden sat back again and then turned to look at his brother. It was great that they couldn't talk about this, but at the same time kind of scary. What if they need help? How would they even go about getting it?

Phoenix looked back at Master Balin. "What about our father? Is he a part of this wergild? And what about Harry?"

"As far as Harry Potter goes. He won't be able to say a word. He is magically bound and can't talk about it. You will be able to talk to him about the wergild, but I'm not sure about the rings, he was already in a magical healing sleep. So we don't have to worry about him releasing information, because he can't. As for your father I know you won't be able to tell any of those three men, not directly. Example, because I know who all three of these men are, you won't be able to say: Professor Snape you are my father."

Kayden stood up right along with Phoenix. "Wait a minute. You mean Severus Snape on our birth certificate is Professor Snape."

"The Professor Snape that is Head of Slytherin and teaches potions?" Phoenix added for his brother.

Master Balin sat back and looked at the both of them. "I just told you two about Hogwarts today. How do you know what he does already?"

Kayden and Phoenix between the both of them told him about seeing him at the museum along with the Malfoy family, about being chased from away from Charring Cross Road by Severus and Mr. Malfoy, and about the Saturday they spent with them and how they got the information from Draco. They were seated by the time the whole story came out.

Master Balin was laughing at parts of their story. "The luck you two have right now magically. I do believe that might be part of the wergild acting on your behalf. Would explain why you are able to get away from two fully qualified wizards, get passed a wall that should have cut you in half already, and get all that information out of Lord Malfoy's son. Severus Snape is only one of the three men. I'm going to send for lunch, then we'll be going to your vault afterward."

* * *

Harry James Potter laid in the magical wergild circle in a deep magical sleep. He wasn't alone in the magical sleep he was in. Harry was sitting in a field of lilies. There was every color as far as his eyes could see which was amazing considering he always had to wear glasses. There bright vibrant purples, deep blood red, brilliant oranges, bright yellow, pinks and blues, even down to the purest white. It just wasn't the colors that amazed him, but also the sweet smell they gave off as the wind blew across his face and ruffled his hair.

One by one, off in the distance he could see people walking towards him. He wondered who they were. He wasn't frightened, and felt no compunction to move as they got closer and closer. The first thing he noticed was that some of them were young and others extremely old, so old the skin looked warn and leathery upon their faces from the years. A very old man with shocking white hair came before him and looked down on him from where he still sat.

"I am Ignotus Peverell. You are in the realm of wergild magic. I had bequeathed my heirs a magical cloak to be passed down to father to son. That had gone well for a time, till one father had no sons, so it was then passed down to the eldest daughter and given to her son, then even that went on for a time from father to son, yet again another father had no son, so it was passed down to the eldest daughter and given to her son. Sometimes it had to go mother to daughter until another male child was born. Till it finally came unto the Potter line. I have an brother, Cadmus Peverell, his was a stone. His was passed down as well, until his came into the Riddle line. I also have a brother older than Cadmus, he is Antioch. Antioch crafted a wand. He had no heir, the person who killed him stole the wand. So the wand always chooses a master, it is ever seeking one, because it had no heir to claim as its own. The three of us swore an oath and made a binding wergild between us, that none of our heirs would kill another heir and try to remove a Peverell heir line. That if they did, or if they tried to combine all three heir artifacts that the line would be canceled for the Peverell heir. Tom Riddle committed such an act he tried to kill the last remaining Peverell heir of my line. His Peverell heir line will now be broken. You yourself can not act upon this, because if you do, you will be broken from my heir line. So the cloak will taken away from you for a short while, to be endowed into two rings. These two rings are to be worn by the twins of the woman who carried you. They do not have the blood of the Peverell heir in them. So therefore they can exact revenge upon the Cadmus line. So once the rings are destroyed, the cloak will return magically once more into your possession. I ask of you, do not harm these brothers, allow the Peverell magic of the wergild to be acted upon. Until then, this woman can not become your mother, while she was enchanting the magical wergild around the Potter heir, she did not know of the Peverell line until the Peverell wergild allowed me to appear to her. I told her which runes to lace around the nursey that held you and your future brothers, that if Dark Lord attacked you all three would be spared. And the cloak would be returned to my rightful heir. And the Dark Lord would be destroyed. The wergild she laced may seem like an extreme punishment to you, but it is not. Because her blood once flowed in you as well, but it had to be removed, but in order to exact retaliation this was the method that had been chosen, between her and myself, she only wanted to keep the two and you would be half brothers, but a third had to be born in order for the Peverell heir of my line to remain. Though you are without a mother right now, she will be given back to you. Her blood still flows magically by Goblin magic inside Gringotts. You had to be extracted totally out in order for the cloak to take punish the Cadmus line."

Harry watched as Ignotus sat down next to him among the lilies. Then one by one his ancestors came and gave him blessings, some even gave him magic, and said it would be stronger with the ones who would come. Then finally it came down to only his father. He sat down before him.

"I did something extremely stupid. Your mother wanted a child so much, that I made a copy of myself. Normally, this would have been just fine, if I had only used blood and magic. But I wanted to take it a step further, I wanted you to be extremely powerful, I found a way to do that. I've always wanted things to be more. But I had to use a blood of an enemy, who in return had owed me a life debt. So I took it from him, canceling the life debt he owed magically in return to make you more powerful. I also had to add portions of myself in order to make it work. The only problem with all of this was, I didn't recalculate the runes around the spell. I was killing your mother and you as well without knowing. If she had not placed a wergild against me to retain you as well as herself, our line would have totally died off. I didn't find any of this out till I was dead and in the circle of the wergild."

Ignotus looked at James. "Bloody stupid heir you were. Be thankful that wife of yours was a very clever witch indeed."

"Whose blood did you use?" Harry asked.

James groaned as Ignotus huffed.

"Tell the boy," Ignotus commanded.

"Severus Snape." James said. "He was always dark, always after the dark arts."

"Enough!" Ignotus growled. "How do you think those three items were created? You think they were made by light magic? Foolish is what you are. Why do you think the stories have death in them? Who do you think told them to begin with? Death is the personification of dark magic."

Harry watched as his father looked at Ignotus with a horrified expression.

"Dark Magic flows like a river same as white magic does. You have to learn how to cross over each branches of magic. Each one can be taken to extremes. In our time Dark Magic ruled and you had to learn how to come at it. You couldn't always cross over into each branch, when you did, one would take away from what the other had given. So we said that was like death, to learn from one side, another side had to die. What did you think the bridge over the water meant? That death itself really felt cheated." Ignotus shook his head. "This is what happens when lines actually forget that they used to be Dark and then went Light because it creates a hatred for it."

"So what happen to your oldest brother?" Harry asked.

"I'll get to Antioch in a bit. We three together, learned how to learn both sets of Dark and Light magic together. So each side wouldn't have to lose to each other, so we cheated death, in a sense. We became fully gray. This had never been done before, so we fashioned magical items that would be able to be passed down. We each started out with Dark Magic to form them and ended up on the other side with Light Magic."

Ignotus looked from James and then unto Harry, "Now for Antioch. The Elder Tree, is not a tree that could be used for fashioning wands. No one had ever done it before until Antioch did it, but a very first wand fashioned out of a tree never used before is erratic. No one really knows how the wood will react, but he was successful. He was a very excellent dueler as well. He boasted about the damn wand. Magic wands are alive, and this wand didn't like to be boasted about. Antioch really didn't cherish it. So the wand took revenge on Antioch and he was murdered while he slept."

"Well he shouldn't have boasted then." James said.

"No he shouldn't have. It's like people believing in a story were all three items are combined then they are free from death. As to Cadmus, he made a Scrying stone that could see into the shadow realm and recall someone from it. Scrying stones are only meant to see the future, not look into another realm. But this one can. It looks into the realm of shadows and can recall loved ones from that realm. Ones who are still waiting on a beloved one until they go into realm of immortality. Each realm is a stepping stone to another. Cadmus was after finding out where each realm was, but he had to start with the shadow one. I dare say he really met death when he killed himself."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"As for myself," Ignotus said while running his hand through Harry's hair. "I made a cloak of invisibility. But with invisibility cloaks, they wear out, they don't last. I wanted my cloak to last for my heirs. So I had to find a way for it to obtain a immortality effect. The cloak, the stone, and the wand, are immortal because they are the three wergild Peverell place holders. They hold the magic of the wergild inside them to be passed down from heir to heir."

"So the cloak is immortal?" Harry asked.

"Yes in a sense. When it is handed down, it is immortal. When an heir tries to kill another heir of a different Peverell line, it becomes a vengeance cloak of shadow. I got the idea from Cadmus himself. Cadmus left the stone alone for it to give sight to see in the realm of shadow. While Antioch gave the wand the ability to choose between all three of our heirs, it holds the power to turn even upon it's own owner. Which is what it had done to Antioch because he didn't cherish it to be passed down to an heir."

"But why do I not have Mother's blood now?" Harry asked.

Ignotus stroked his head and looked at James. "Because your mother had to separate out what your father had done. So her blood and magic were in a vengeance state. This she had done effectively. She would have left it there, but when she was laying the wergild around in the nursery to protect you two, so you would live, it crossed into the vengeance state of the Peverell wergild. She wasn't aware of it, till I appeared. The only problem with the wergild was Antioch had no heir to stand in his place. Her wergild had already separated out what your father had done. The Peverell wergild needed an heir replacement to stand in for Antioch but not of his line. And since your father tried to remove a line, your mother gave the line back, I am restoring the man's line with an additional heir, for your father's stupidity."

Ignotus turned and looked at Harry. "You are the eldest of your brothers, for your blood line is the longest magically. You are my heir, but you have to have a stand in for the vengeance magic so the wergild chose Kayden as the stand in for the Ignotus line because you were born together. Antioch didn't have an heir, so one was gifted through the Peverell wergild and the Peverell magic. So Phoenix was born inside the wergild to stand in for the vengeance of Antioch. The stand ins are not allowed to have any Peverell blood."

Ignotus shook his head. "Now let me see if I can clear up any confusion as to why your mother's blood can't stay in you now. The Peverell vengeance from our wergild crossed with your mother's vengeance from her wergild, they united. It is a rare magic that two wergilds are bound together at the same time. The Peverell wergild is the oldest and recognized the vengeance inside your mother's wergild that it was being directed towards the Dark Lord, the heir of Cadmus. So our wergild appointed your mother's blood as the stand in for Antioch and myself. So you can't retain your mother's blood at the moment because it would sacrifice you as well. That was something your mother did not want to have happen. She did not want to give you up as her child either. Magically, we had to impart new runes, so her blood could be removed from you so the vengeance could take effect on Cadmus's heir. Right now you have the Peverell protection over you, Cadmus's heir can not kill you. He can try but it will keep rebounding on him. But you cannot seek out to destroy him. That is where your brothers are going to be protecting you. They will be given information inside the Peverell wergild as soon as they place the rings on the first time. That is when they will be told. So you all three will know."

Harry didn't like that he had been separated so far from his brothers. It felt wrong like he was adrift all alone by himself. "But will they know I'm still their brother."

"They will be told soon, by myself and Antioch. Antioch will appear when they come. We will also explain to them why Phoenix was born and given to their father."

Harry noticed his father somewhat looked apprehensive after Ignotus said this. "What's wrong father?"

Harry watched as his father looked from himself and Ignotus. "I have to be here when they come."

"Yes you do. You canceled the life debt, so the Peverell side is honoring it with a life."

"What will happen to me now?" Harry asked.

James looked at him. "You will be going to Potter Manor. The other three house-elfs will be looking after you till you go to school. Your brothers were given Gisly, so you could remain in contact with them. The wards around the manor will protect you further because the house-elfs are holding them up. Once you are back inside the Manor the house-elfs can reward them back with Potter blood, and they will be strong and effective once more. The family portraits remained with you. Let them teach you the next two months all about your family and what it entails."

Ignotus gave a cough and Harry turned to look at him, "and don't think one magic is more evil than the other. That is the wrong approach to take. And don't be so foolhardy that you don't look before your leap into something like your father."

"Yes, I've heard, more than once. Gryffindor foolishness." James said despondently.

Ignotus turned his gaze on James, "be thankful when you faced Cadmus' heir you never meant to kill him, but only stop what he was doing. Or it would be my heir being hunted and killed instead."

Harry watched as his father groaned and laid back on the bed off lilies and sulked like a petulant child.

"And don't act like that. Spoiled rotten to the core he was. No wonder his head was filled with such foolishness." Ignotus told Harry.

Harry snorted, he was not spoiled that was for sure.

* * *

Severus sat down magically exhausted down in Lucius's office inside the Malfoy Manor with Lucius as well as Narcissa. They both looked exhausted as he felt.

"Well, that was enlightening." Lucius said as he laid his head back on his chair behind the desk.

Severus snorted, three hours of spell casting by the three of them and so far the diary lay innocently on Lucius's desk. While the desk itself looked as if a war had been waged upon it. A war had, but the diary was still in one piece.

"I'm all out of ideas." Narcissa said. "How does one make something indestructible."

Severus looked at the ceiling as his head rested on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "Nothing is ever indestructible. There has to be some venerability or weakness. We just haven't found it yet."

"We are still not sure, how he even created it. Much less what it really is." Lucius said. "We know it has to be it for the sheer amount of spells we cast at it alone."

After lifting his head Severus looked at Lucius. "The only thing I think we haven't looked into yet is soul magic."

Lucius looked at him. "Soul magic? If you find a book on soul magic let me know."

"Where does the Ministry keep all the banned books on dark magic?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked towards her, "in the Department of Mysteries. Other than reference that families have hidden away in private collections."

"We need to stay away from any private collections." Severus warned. "People aren't willing to part with any of them."

"True." Narcissa said. "Department of Mysteries it is."

Lucius sat up and looked at the diary. He didn't want to touch it at all. Taking his wand he turned it over to the back. With his wand he opened it and read the inscription on the end cover. "Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers, Vauxhall Road, London. Copyright 1943."

Severus sat up and put his elbows on his knees and leaned on them as he looked at the diary on the desk. "It's a muggle book."

Lucius made his wand turn every page till he was back to the front page. "Totally blank other than T. M. Riddle on the front page. I think its some sort of book for a diary."

Narcissa scoffed. "The Dark Lord writing in a diary, and a muggle diary at that. A descendant of Salazar Slytherin writing in a common muggle diary. The Dark Lord would be scoffed at for such a thing."

"But the year," Severus said. "Do we know how old the Dark Lord really is?"

Lucius closed the diary of T. M. Riddle and then went to a section of scrolls along the wall and pulled out one. He brought it back to the desk and sat down and unrolled the parchment scroll. "Let's see," Severus watched as he scanned the scroll. "My father wrote: I see how Lord Avery and Lord Lestrange are, always boasting how they know our Lord the best and the longest. Like I can't figure out that they went to school with him. They boasted about knowing his real name in private a hushed conversation between them. Fools, ears and eyes are everywhere. Portraits are ever so useful."

Lucius lowered the scroll, and Severus looked around Lucius' office, he had no portrait inside this room. "I see you took some advise your father wrote."

"Yes, I removed every portrait from this room. This would be Walton's father that my father is talking about. This was during his first days, trying to work his way into getting closer to the Dark Lord. So the diary would be from his time at school." Lucius said as he looked at the book back on his desk.

"This would be why the Averies and Lestranges are considered untouchable in the circle." Severus stated as he looked himself at the book now.

"It is why Bellatrix married inside the Lestrange family." Narcissa said. "To be closer to our Lord she had said and then added she finally passed me in something."

"Let her pass you all the way into insanity as well. If these are his initials, then we know he was in school in 1943." Lucius said and looked at Severus. "Ever find these initials on any of the trophies in the trophy room at Hogwarts."

"Yes Lucius, I just peruse the trophy room at leisure every chance I get." Severus suavely said. "Of course not. I'm to busy sending errant students to go clean the room under Argus's watch."

Narcissa chuckled. "I think Severus, you need to go peruse the trophy room and while your at it. Borrow a few books from the library and see if their might be any soul magic references to other books. The Hogwarts library might be our only shot of getting a reference before we delve into the Department of Mysteries."

Severus leaned back in his chair, Narcissa brought up a good point. Hogwarts had easy access for him, while the Department of Mysteries, Lucius would only be able to get into. Even then, he would have to go under the guise of an old wizengamot trial. It all depended on who was at the castle. If it was just Minerva he wouldn't have a problem. The Headmaster on the other hand would talk his head off while he walked with Severus everywhere.

"When is the next session of the wizengamot meeting?" Severus asked as he looked over to Lucius.

"Tomorrow, I believe." Lucius said. "It's a small session, no trials. I do believe a few Wills are being read."

"So the Headmaster will have to be there. I'll go to the school tomorrow while he's gone. Minerva should be the only one there while the Headmaster is gone. She should be starting to get the owls ready." Severus said.

"See what you can find. I'll try and find some obscure case in old trials that might have a reference to it. As soon as we know exactly what it is, the better off we might be in finding a way to destroy it." Lucius said.

* * *

Phoenix and Kayden sat a Master Balin's desk eating lunch while Master Balin continued chanting over the rings, the daggers, and the two swords. He had left Grimshot again to guard the door of his office. Phoenix wasn't sure if it was to guard them or guard the others outside the office from coming into it while Master Balin was away from them. Either way, Grimshot was targeted for getting more answers to the magical world. Kayden had been tasked with taking notes and they both had been going over them seeing if they missed anything.

"What exactly is an Inferi, Grimshot?" Phoenix asked.

"Reanimated corpse of dead humans." Grimshot said.

Phoenix looked at Kayden. Then they both said at the same time. "Zombies."

Phoenix was trying to remember what all zombies could actually do. He never remembered reading anything. He only remembered the movie Uncle Vernon forced him to watch. 'The Day of the Dead', some American movie that one of Uncle Vernon's business associates had given to him. He had gotten in trouble over the sweater incident and Uncle Vernon said he was a freak, just like the zombies. He had nightmares for weeks after that movie with undead stalking him and he couldn't escape to an island that was free from them.

"So how fast do they move?" Kayden asked. "Are they slow, do they limp, have they been torn apart and put back together?"

Phoenix had to give it to Grimshot, his face appeared to have a horrified look about it. Like he never wanted to think about such things.

"Never fought one. They are not over here. Zombies are in the Americas and they are Living Dead, like Vampires. Not truly undead, like Inferi, they have no brain function or wraiths, who have no body and are harmful, ghosts who have no body are not harmful. Therefore the Ministry allows ghosts. Undead belong to the realm of shadow not the living realm. While zombies and vampires left the shadow realm and came back to the living realm, they can not return until they die again in the living realm, then they are not permitted to ever return to the living realm again after dying a second time, magic will not allow it. They are classified as magical beings, troublesome at times but not undead they are labeled Living Dead."

Phoenix looked at Kayden after he wrote something down and then read it. 'They are all undead. Grimshot is nuts. But we can't tell him that. This Ministry has lost it. Crazy and insane it would seem.' Phoenix nodded in agreement. The wizarding world was definitely a confusing place and yes, very crazy. Getting information by word of mouth was only leading to more questions where the real craziness appeared to be. They finished lunch and by the time they were done Kayden had put the notebook back up and Master Balin had returned. He dismissed Grimshot and sat the daggers and the swords on the desk. The rings he levitated out of pouch he had placed them in earlier and sat them slowly on the desk.

"The swords and the daggers will be worn. They will magically appear for you when you call for them by name to your hands." Master Balin told them as he brought them the straps that would adhere to the sheaths. He put the straps on the sheaths and then fixed the swords upon each of there backs once they picked which sword they wanted. He did the same for the daggers. Phoenix noted they didn't appear to have any weight to them now at all. Phoenix looked at Kayden and he could see them on his brother's back and at his side.

"But you can still see them." Phoenix said. "We can't walk down the street with daggers and swords. We're ten."

"I added each of them into the wergild, since it is still open and not closed. They cannot be seen by anyone else, they are under the Fedelius Charm of the wergild."

"How can we be sure?" Kayden asked.

Master Balin huffed. "A test. Pull your hoods up." He said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Trainee Weasley come here."

Phoenix watched as a wizard came into the room. He had red hair to his shoulders and an earring in his left ear.

"Yes Head Balin?" Trainee Weasley said.

"What do you see these two are wearing, everything you can see?" Master Balin asked.

Trainee Weasley furrowed his brows and then placed a hand to his chin as he walked over to them. "Leather boots, muggle jeans, muggle t-shirt, and very nice muggle designed cloak. I see nothing else Head Balin."

"Very good. We'll be moving you to Egypt next week. Dismissed." Master Balin said.

Phoenix watched as Trainee Weasley gave them the once over one more time and shook his head and then walked out of the office. Master Balin shut the door.

"Now for the rings. There is a gold chain, you can wear them around your neck. Though I'm not sure if you want to do that, it is up to you. Or you can carry them in your pocket. It is up to you. I advise you to put the on for the first time here. I would rather see if they work before you run off on your own and do something reckless and foolish. You can try them on once you are in the vault, vaults have protection magic around it so nothing can come at you inside one."

Phoenix reached out hesitantly to one of the rings and watched as it slid away from his hand.

"I don't think that is your ring. Try the other." Master Balin said.

He picked up the other one and Kayden picked up the one that had slid away from him. Master Balin picked up the backpack and ran a finger over it, then he waved a finger at everything on the desk and it reordered itself back into the quest chest and put it into the pack as well but for the vault key. Next he turned to the fishing pole case and levitated it and it went all the way inside the backpack.

"Wicked!" Kayden said.

"Brilliant," Phoenix added.

"Expandable charm. Useful and a feather light charm as well." Master Balin said.

"Can you do our other backpack if we bring it back as well?" Kayden asked.

Master Balin gave a snort. "Only one more, all the others will be charged for."

"Deal!" They said together.

Master Balin handed the pack to Phoenix. He took the vault key himself and then they followed him out of his office. This time when they headed out of his office, the whole room staid quiet. The only one who had looked back up at them had been Trainee Weasley, he shook his head and returned to his work.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kayden was excited when they reached the vault. The ride on the cart had been the best thing he had ever been on. Master Balin had instructed each of them to place a hand on the vault door while Master Balin inserted the key. He then ran a finger down between their hands and the key in the door turned golden. Once it had Master Balin turned the key.

"The Vault is now registered with your blood as well as the key, two more are being made, you'll pick the other up before you leave the bank. The last one will stay inside the bank for access by your account manager who will send you an owl with a statement of the account, you'll receive these monthly."

When the vault door came open the sound of air rushing into the vacuum was loud as green smoke billowed out from it. Kayden stared in awe at so much gold, silver, and bronze coins. They were split in two piles and he could see the silver line that ran down the middle of the vault. Kayden looked at Phoenix, knowing he was pretty much overwhelmed just as he was. Master Balin explained the coins and how they exchanged rates with each other as well as with the muggle world. He gave each of them a bag that had their names embossed upon them that the bank supplied for first time withdrawals.

"How much should we get?" Phoenix asked.

"I would recommend four stacks of each coin, and one stack of gold gallons to be converted into muggle money for your first year." Master Balin said. "That should give you enough money for full complete wardrobes of wizarding wear as well as muggle wear. Master Kayden you are to the left of the vault, Master Phoenix you are the right. Your wergild trunks, have separate compartments and can only be open by yourselves. Your names are already embossed magically and can magically change into your new one once your father has recognized you as his heirs. No one can even reach into those trunks, doing so may very well cause limb damage."

Kayden walked over to his side and put the stack amounts that Master Balin had advised into the bag he held with his name on it as Phoenix did the same.

"Can we use the wergild trunks for school?" Kayden asked.

"That would be highly useful." Master Balin said. "I'll explain the runes to you for each compartment."

He walked over to Kayden and pointed to each rune without touching the trunk. Phoenix came over to look as well.

"The first rune is for the wardrobes, all clothing as well as armor is inside this compartment. You touch the rune and the trunk will open to that compartment. You can get dressed inside that compartment and the trunk will provide you a way to get back out easily. The second rune is for the library, all books and parchments are inside this one. Going in and out of each compartment is the same. The third rune is for gold and jewels and any other valuables that was placed inside. The last rune and this only works on wergild trunks, is a room for whatever you have need of, the trunk's wergild magic will sense what you want when you touch it and change into that room. This will only work however, if the item has been placed inside that compartment. Let's say you want a place to sleep. A bed needs to already have been placed inside this compartment in order for it to work. Any questions?"

Kayden shook his head. These trunks were amazing in his opinion.

"Are they bottomless or something?" Phoenix asked.

"Wergild trunks are the only trunks in the magical world that are and should be considered bottomless. I have never not known them to not hold whatever the wergild master wanted." Master Balin said.

Kayden and Phoenix watched as Master Balin pointed out the runes on the side that would make them feather light, hovering, shrinking, and resizing.

"I'm going to give you one word of warning for these trunks. Gringotts has a vault of these trunks that we are still trying to open for the heirs of lines that have had a wergild trunk. They can only be open and items removed by the master of the trunk. Before you die, remove everything from the trunk. If everything is removed the trunks vanish, if not the trunks remain and become a complete nightmare for the heirs."

Kayden noticed his looked like his brothers other than the names written on them. They looked like a hewn stone of blacken marble that had lightening scored around it. It was like a work of art just by itself and very cool one at that. Their names where in rune shapes of lightening bolts which spelled out their names.

"Last piece of advice, I would take out the gold and allow your bank manager to invest it wisely so your money continues to grow." Master Balin told each of them.

Kayden knew one thing, he was taking this trunk with him. It wasn't staying. He watched as Phoenix raced back to his own trunk and went inside one of the compartment.

Kayden heard the echo of his brother's voice as he started opening his own money compartment. "How do we get it all out?"

"The bag you were given place it inside that and climb back out." Master Balin said loudly so Phoenix could hear him.

Kayden climbed down inside his own compartment. The gold piles inside the trunk looked to be four times the amount that was inside the vault. As he started pushing all the coins inside he couldn't help but wonder how the bag didn't ever need to expand, magic was so cool. It took quite a bit of time to get it all inside the small coin bag but once it was done the trunk made stairs to walk up out of it. It was like it sensed what he needed and three steps up and he was out of the trunk once more. He could see the relieved look on Master Balin's face as he and his brother now stood before him with the wergild money inside the money bags.

"I will remove it now. Your account manager will know exactly that this is wergild money, it will be listed as such." Master Balin said as he waved a finger over each of the bags.

Kayden watched as they opened and the coins came out like a fountain spray and stacking around both him and Phoenix on each side that was their own. Once it was all finished Kayden noticed the vault seemed to have expanded all on it's own while the stacks of gold, silver and bronze increased.

"The next time you come in if you want to remove anything else out of the trunks, you can. It will be cataloged by the vault as wergild property and will not be able to be removed from you. I would advise you to remove some of it, then this vault will never be able to be locked down by any person whatsoever as long as a wergild item is inside it. Let's say if your father wants to lock the vault until you are of age, which is done in the wizarding world, if there is no wergild item inside it will lock till you are of age. If there is one, even he can't shut this vault. The wergild magic will not allow it. So I would advise go through the trunks at your leisure, but return to take items out and place them inside the vault."

"Not a problem, do we try on the rings now?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Phoenix had been expecting a land of shadow, not that he knew what it actually looked like, but not this. Not to be in the middle of a field of lilies in all sorts of colors. He looked over at Kayden who stood beside him.

"What went wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing went wrong."

Phoenix and Kayden spun around and saw a very old looking wizard that was at least what he thought it was.

"Where are we?" Kayden asked then he pointed.

Phoenix followed where Kayden pointed and he could see Harry sitting off further behind the old wizard who stood in front of them.

"You are in the Peverell wergild realm. Your brother, my heir, is behind me with his father."

James Potter, Phoenix groaned, he didn't want to meet him. Then he said Harry was their brother. "Harry doesn't have any of our mother's blood."

"Not yet he doesn't. I am Ignotus Peverell," Then he gestured to the form that was walking towards them. "That is Antioch Peverell, and walking behind him is Cadmus Peverell."

Phoenix and Kayden listen to the tale of the three brothers, what they had done to the items they had made, and what would happen if an heir tried to kill another. Then listened as they were told they would be seeking out Cadmus Peverell's heir. One by one, all three brothers touched each weapon that the two of them had and the rings they had on, they watched as the swords and daggers started hum and throb as Peverell magic was added to the weapons.

Antioch knelt before Phoenix. "Though you are not my heir by blood or magic you are standing in for me. The two weapons you now hold will forever be imbued with Peverell wergild magic. They will work in the realm of shadow and the living magical realm. Once this is over for rendering vengeance on an heir the weapons will continue to work in the living magical realm, for they have been added to the wergild as long as the original three items remain in the living realm. You will be able to pass them down to your future heirs, for the Fidelius will be broken upon them once Cadmus's heir is dead."

Phoenix watched as Ignotus basically said the same thing to Kayden. Then he stood back up. Ignotus looked at the both of them.

"As for the rings, the cloak will be removed from them once they are destroyed. There has never been invisibility rings before. A very good ambition in life would be try to make your own. You will need to become masters of gray magic." Ignotus said with a smile.

Antioch then said, "Some spells require light magic, others require dark."

"I will give you the first step on the bridge to becoming masters of gray magic." Cadmus added. "What is done on the right side has to be also done on the left."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. "You mean like writing, be able to write with both hands."

Cadmus smiled. "I'll use your example. To write with both hands at the same time. While one hand writes your first name and other writes your last at the same time."

"I get it," Kayden said. "To have each side work independently but to achieve the same goal."

Antioch, Ignotus, and Cadmus laughed. Antioch looked at both of them, "I will give you the second step and the most important as seeing it is the last step as well. Brother wands are needed."

Phoenix looked at Kayden. "Duel wielding."

"That is going to be a lot of practice." Kayden said.

"A lot of time and patience as well. It can't be mastered over night." Ignotus said. "Follow me before you depart. Someone has a few words to say to you."

Phoenix didn't mind seeing Harry sense he knew he was still his brother or at least would be when Cadmus's heir was killed. That had been way to much knowledge quickly, but he would talk with his brother as soon as they got back to the flat and compare to see if they got it all. They followed Ignotus as well as his brothers. Harry stood up and ran to them, he gave each of them a hug.

"I hope we can become brothers soon. I don't like how it is at the moment." Harry said.

Phoenix looked at Kayden. Kayden gave a nod. He turned back to Harry. "It is just a matter of blood. You are still our brother. We'll figure something out. How much do you remember?"

"All of it from you." Harry told Phoenix.

Ignotus cleared his throat. "You boys will have plenty of time to get things cleared up. James, I do believe you need to say something to these boys."

Phoenix watched as James Potter stood up and looked at the all three of them and lingered on Kayden and himself the longest.

"I took a life debt from your father, Severus Snape." James stumbled over the name. "The life debt was his to give not to take away. I took his blood and used it to create my heir."

Phoenix noticed he looked at Harry with affection. At least he loved his son.

"And?" Ignotus said.

Phoenix watched as James looked to Ignotus then back to them. "I'm sorry for what I've done, it has effected Harry, and the both of you."

"Phoenix, you were born inside the wergild. Lily, your mother, gave the life of Severus Snape's son back. I'm returning the life debt, in the greatest form that magic allows the life of another heir." Ignotus said. "When he accepts you as his heir all bad blood will be canceled by magic between his line and my Peverell line heir. This is stop and cancel any blood feud that would happen between our lines. For you two see Harry as your brother."

He understood, he wouldn't have been born otherwise. And they now knew who their father actually was.

"It is time for you to return. The next time you put on your rings you will be in the realm of shadow. Hunt well, kill quickly, the rings are to be destroyed last." Ignotus said.

"Wait," Cadmus said. "One piece of advise. My heir has followers he enslaved attached to him. Free as many as you can, that you can find in the shadow realm. They do not need his fate, they need to be freed from his fate."

"A dead Death Eater is better than a live one." James said.

Ignotus spun on him. "Be silent. Cadmus was right to give them this advice. Those witches and wizards do not need the same fate as Cadmus's heir."

"Death Eaters?" Kayden asked.

"That is what my heir called them. Find them and free as many as you can to spare as much magical blood as possible." Cadmus said.

Phoenix felt this now seemed as much as a rescue mission as it did as killing one. "How many are there?"

"25 chained souls, I do not know their names, just how many there are that are chained to his." Cadmus said.

"Start with Severus Snape first." James said. "I know you told me to remain silent, but if they don't start with him first, they won't know who to go to for the names of the others. I wasn't thinking, their father is one of them."

"So you finally came to your senses, about time." Ignotus admonished James.

Antioch looked at both them. "That is all the help and advise we can give. Study well, fight well."

Phoenix along with Kayden took of the rings as they looked at each other. The bank vault reappeared and they saw Master Balin jump as they reappeared.

"About time. Three hours. What were you doing for three hours?" Master Balin yelled at them.

Phoenix and Kayden explained whom they had met and who their father was. They also told him the Peverell brothers had endowed the weapons and the rings with even more magic. Master Balin led them out of their vault once they collected their trunks and the bags of gold and he led them up into the main part of the bank to retrieve the muggle money and the other key. The last item they were given was the siegel which they would have to return once they had their wand. He had told them to go straight home and call for Gisly after they got there. That they had to bond with her. They kept their cloaks up and headed the wall to leave the wizarding world and go back to the flat. They had to beat Robert home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Severus leaned against the counter in the comic book store not to far from his home at Spinner's End. The man behind the sales counter was filling him all in on Nightshade. The more he heard the more he was ready to throttle those two little urchins.

Nightshade was apparently the twin brother of a female who was a werewolf. Like he would ever be around anyone that would have Lycanthropy, much less be a twin of them. And then to be from the Neitherworld at that. And the son of a Neithergod. The only thing that remotely sounded fun was wielding the sword Excalibur. There was no way he was telling any of this to Lucius. Lucius wouldn't let him live it down. He would come up with some other reason for being Nightshade, because all the other ones were apparently female. That didn't bode well for him either.

* * *

Tuesday, July 1st

Kayden sat at the table along with Phoenix eating cereal. They had gotten home only an hour before Robert had showed up and they didn't have time to call Gisly. So for the remainder of the day that had started writing everything out after they made dinner and had eaten the night before. They had at least hoped Harry knew how to put in the contacts.

"So should we call her?" Kayden asked.

"I don't see why not. Robert is gone." Phoenix said.

Robert said he liked the highlights they had added to their hair, but that was all he apparently seemed to notice. Which only helped, he seemed to be taking in their appearance in stride. Although this morning he called each of them by the wrong name before he had left for work. Kayden had agreed with Phoenix that they would just answer whatever he called them at the moment and not worry with it. They didn't want to have to keep correcting him.

"Gisly," Kayden called.

A loud pop was heard in the open living quarters and both of them turned to look. Kayden's eyes widened at seeing the little creature come from out of nowhere but then to see what it looked like was interesting. She was short, even smaller than they were. Kayden saw her large bat-like ears and huge amber colored eyes. She was wearing a ghastly maroon colored pillowcase that had some sort of crest upon it.

"Little new masters to be called for Gisly." Her voice was squeaky high pitched.

"What are you wearing?" Phoenix asked.

"Tis the Potter house-elf enslavement." Gisly said.

Kayden looked sharply at his brother who looked just as horrified as he did over this garment.

"Is there a different type of whatever it is you could wear other than that?" Kayden asked.

"Once young masters bond with Gisly, it will become what masters choose." Gisly squeaked.

"How do we do this bonding thing anyway?" Phoenix asked.

Gisly rocked from side to side and then said. "Little Masters has to place their hand upon Gisly's head and Gisly will ask for the bond with her magic and then be bonded."

"What does a house-elf actually do?" Kayden asked as he started eating again once he finally had gotten over the shock of seeing one for the first time. To think this was some type of elf. Not at all like he was hoping. The Tolkien elves were by far more superior in his way of reasoning, granted they knew not everything was the same, but still they had hoped.

Gisly had explained everything about the bond and how it was as good for her as it was for them. And for some reason knowing that she would be gaining two little master made her ecstatically happy. By the time she had finished explaining all of this they had finished eating. Before either one of them could even get up from the table and take care of the dishes Gisly had them already in the sink and washing with magic.

Kayden and Phoenix put their heads together and finally decided on what she would wear. At least something more proper than a garishly maroon pillow case. Her clothing would be the same color as their trunks. They understood it couldn't be an actual clothes item, only three items were allowed: a towel, a tea cozy, or a pillow case. The towel and the pillow case was totally out. The tea cozy they reasoned it would have to be.

They each now stood and had a hand placed on her head. Magic swirled around and the new tea cozy looked way better than the old pillowcase. They noticed the crest upon the cozy had a moon which showed brilliantly behind the night sky that was on it.

"Much better," Phoenix said.

"Agreed." Kayden added.

"Is there something little masters would like Gisly to do for them?"

"Yes," Kayden said. "Harry needs the eye glasses, and contact lenses solutions, and the cases for it, and a make-up kit. I'll show you where it all is."

"Can you make copies of books?" Phoenix asked.

"Gisly can do that Master Phoenix." Gisly answered.

"Right, then Harry is going to need a lot of stuff taken to him." Kayden said.

The boys raced to their bedroom and Gisly followed. They got Gisly to copy everything they thought Harry would need. Even stuff out of the quest chest. Just because Harry wasn't with them, didn't mean they were going to let him miss out on anything for the summer. They would have to figure things out and even make different plans if it came down to it.

Once Gisly left with a copy of all their books that Aunt Petunia had gotten them to read as well as everything else from the chest and things they knew Harry would need they got to business on their wergild trunks. They needed to find out what all it held. The letter that morning had been just to keep working on what they had been given so far. Going through the chest was a must.

Kayden had went to his chest after he resized it, it was about the size of a deck of playing cards when it was shrunk and the only rune that showed was the resizing rune on top. He and Phoenix figured out how it worked really well after they played with it awhile, it required some part of their hand in order to work. They had tried out every finger and their thumbs as well as the palm of their hands, it all seemed to work. He went inside the wardrobe section first and remembering what Master Balin had said how these trunks worked he had also taken, ink, quill, and a parchment. Once he was inside. He started playing around to see if the trunk would actually write on its own what was inside this one compartment. After closing his eyes, he wished for a list and he heard exactly that. The quill actually scratching out a reply on the parchment that had been placed inside it. Phoenix was standing outside his trunk waiting to hear the outcome of this. He opened his eyes and the trunk was cataloging the armor in the room.

"It worked." Kayden said as he looked at his brother.

"Okay, I'm going to try the library section and see if we can make it work for putting all the books in sections and see if it will do it as well. Like at the library at school." Phoenix said.

"Go for it." Kayden said as he turned back to the parchment that was now floating before him and he took it out of the air as soon as it was finished. He started reading it. Goblin armor it seemed could be made out of metals as well as dragon hide. It held a brief description of what each set would protect from as well as what it wouldn't. The dragon hide armors seemed to have the most protection value from what he was reading. He would have to compare the lists to see what Phoenix would have. Then they could at least have some protection while they were inside the shadow realm. He only hoped they worked. He took the parchment, the ink, and the quill back out with him. Once outside his trunk he went over to his brothers and looked down without touching it.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's working. It has to rearrange them first, and now it is writing out each section." Phoenix told him.

"Good deal. I love these trunks. Absolutely bloody amazing."

"To right." Phoenix told him.

Kayden went over to his trunk to start the library section himself. The better of an idea of what they actually had the more planning they could get done. They had twenty four names left to discover of those Death Eaters after all and figure out a way to rescue them if they could. They would have to plan strategically at least for one trip to do some scouting and see what the world actually looked like.

* * *

Severus sat at the small dining table that inside his kitchen reading the morning Prophet and sipping his dark black tea. Lucius had given Severus a button that would glow Slytherin green once the wizengamot had started. The button sat beside his tea cup as he turned the page of the Prophet. He was reading the Prophet because he knew he wouldn't have enough time today to start on reading the books that Tolkien created. Any minute he was waiting for that button to change and then he would use his floo to go to his quarters at the school. The floos connected to the heads of houses were always open to them and they could come and go when they had need of them. Their destinations of arrivals and departures were always given to the headmaster though. The headmaster always kept tabs on everyone, sometimes Severus didn't even know if the headmaster really trusted anyone himself.

Once he got the green glow from the button Severus laid the paper down and picked up the button. It would stay this color till Lucius turned it back off. The headmaster was now busy and he wouldn't be disturbed. He took the floo to his quarters at Hogwarts that was down in the dungeons, his quarters were built into his office as well as a private lab he used while school was in session.

He headed for the trophy room on the third floor having not found anyone on his way other than the portraits wanting to chat because it was lonely without the children right now. He never really understood how they could consider themselves lonely when they had hundreds of other portraits to go into and chat amongst themselves. The trophy room was located adjacent to one of the armor galleries the castle held. This gallery held medieval knight armor, sometimes they would have to grab a suit and replaces pieces for any of the other knights that had lost a piece during the year between the battles of Peeves and the students. More often than not it was Peeves who ended up being the one who caused a piece to go missing. Severus wasn't sure where those missing pieces were, but every now and then Argus, the caretaker of the school would find one or two.

After he turned into the trophy room, he started heading for the year he was after. He was at least glad that the school kept this room by year, if it hadn't been he wouldn't even know where to even start looking otherwise. Once he reached that year he started looking over the trophies. And there he found one: AWARDED TO, TOM RIDDLE for SPECIAL SERVICES TO THE SCHOOL. He noted this was found in the 1942-1943 year of the school. He didn't see any other awards other than the ones that listed the top of class one. His name was there as well for Slytherin. He looked at the year before this one and saw the Prefect badge awards. 1941-1942, this would have been his fifth year and he would be fifteen. They know knew how old Riddle was. He went back to the first year and started looking. He wanted to see what awards Riddle had achieved in his Hogwarts career. Severus noted from the first year he entered he was top of class. That remained throughout all of his years. He also noted his name in several clubs, one being on the Slug Club Trophy. All the way till he ended up being Head Boy. He had quite a few awards for his years in school.

Severus left the trophy room and headed for the fourth floor. He needed the library. Severus reasoned once Lucius, Narcissa, and himself knew exactly what that dairy actually was maybe there was a spell for testing other things. One being all those trophies with the names of Tom Riddle on them.

After entering the library he went into the restricted section. What he was after would only be found among these books. He started in the most darkest magic sections knowing that the Dark Lord boasted about how far he had gone down that magical path than any other. That was the best section to be in. He checked the button in his pocket, it was still green and headed down the first Dark Magic isle. There were at least thirty in this section that he knew and he had never heard of any potion that would make something like that happen. So all of those isles he could not have to journey down having been down them several times himself.

He raised his wand. It was one of the few spells that would actually work for bringing books forward. After he said it, he added his subject at the end. "Soul Magic."

Several books from this section of the library landed at his feet. He flicked his wand and hovered the books to a nearby table. He started going through them. Pausing over a passage every now and then, which led to another book. Out of four they all repeated the same book title. He was down to three books left when he removed the one from the stack and saw the title of the book. He pulled over the 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' to him. This was probably one of the darkest books he had ever picked up before. He skimmed each section quickly picking out words that he knew would give him a quick understanding what each section was about. He found the one that he needed and turned to it. As he skimmed through this section, he knew once he got through it, that he had a name for what the item was. It was a Horcrux. Severus shut the book and placed it inside his robes and waved his wand over the other. He would borrow this book at least for awhile until they read more on this topic. He checked the button, it was flickering. He needed to return to his quarters post haste, the session was winding down quickly.

He had made it to his quarters by the time the button he was watching in his hand had gone back to solid brown. Severus took the floo to his home at Spinner's End. He had agreed with Malfoy's he would meet them at the manor to discuss what he had found. Once outside he went out his back door and Apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Author Note: There is a poll on my profile page. To pick which house the twins and Harry go into. I will stop the Poll once they board the train for Hogwarts. Please go vote.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry had gotten to keep his wergild chest, although the money and the jewels and the gem stones had to come back out to go back into the inheritance vault, the main Potter vault. That wasn't all that had come out of the trunk, all the armor had to go back as well these were not Goblin made, but it had to be returned the main vault. All the family wands that had been passed down had to go back, half the tomes inside the library section had come out of the vault as well. The rest had come from the manor itself. The portraits were left inside the trunk because they had come from the manor too. He had been shown his vault and another key had been given to him by Master Balin. He had been told this key would register on the monthly statements and asked if he had been receiving them. Once it had been found out that Harry had not received any of his statements, his account manager had been notified. They had found out everything had been going to Albus Dumbledore. He was Harry's Wizarding Proxy. Master Balin told him that Albus Dumbledore would not be notified of any of this. That had all happened yesterday and he had been taken to outside the wards by Master Balin himself. The elfs had met him and Master Balin and the elfs had reset the Potter wards around the manor with his blood.

Now he was sitting at a desk and looked out into a grand ballroom that had been enlarged so far that it could have held four of them. Inside this room had been things that had been sent to him after the fall of the Dark Lord. The elves had already put the family portraits back on the walls, all the books had been returned to the library but one, so the trunk wouldn't vanish. The room looked ever so daunting.

"Caddy," Harry called. Caddy popped in beside him. Caddy was the youngest house-elf. The other two were very old and Harry didn't want to call on them because well, they were very old and looked like they would kill over at anytime. He hadn't been the only one who had felt this way, Master Balin had felt so to, he had whispered it to him to spare the elfs feelings. Caddy had grown up with his father. Gisly had grown up with his Grandfather, Fleamont Potter, he was the one who had invented Sleekeazy's hair potion, and had sold seventy five percent of the company so out of the twenty-five percent that was left. Harry only owned an 8th of a share of it. While his twin brother's owned 17th of a share.

His grandfather and grandmother's portrait was now behind him on the wall. Gisly had moved it there for him before his brother's had called for her. He had tried telling his grandfather and grandmother what was going on but found out he couldn't. It had been rather frustrating when he couldn't answer questions. But it was his Grandmother, Euphemia who had figured out he was under a fidelius charm. Then they had both stopped nagging him about things knowing he couldn't tell them.

Now they had given him advice on how to tackle the ballroom and this was one of the reasons why he really needed Caddy, because the letters needed to be checked for jinxes and hexes and all sorts of things he didn't understand fully yet.

"Little master needs Caddy?" Caddy said.

"Yes, he does." Fleamont Potter said from the portrait behind Harry on the wall. "This whole room needs to be dealt with, and my grandson cannot touch anything inside it that will hurt him."

"Start with the letters Caddy, surely some of them don't have curses on them." Euphemia added from the portrait while she sat in her husband's lap.

"What would little master like Caddy to do?" Caddy asked as he looked from the portrait to Harry.

Harry had been about to address Caddy on the list he had been working on for the room when both his grandparents started in on Caddy for ignoring them. They were shouting at Caddy. Harry laid his head down on his arm. He wished his brothers were here. Between the three of them, they could have solved this problem, without him having to resort to help from talking portraits. Harry heard a snap of Caddy's fingers and the room was quiet once more.

"Silence is good when little master can't even talk. Now, what would little master like Caddy to do?" Caddy asked with a smile as Harry raised his head.

Harry pushed over the list towards Caddy and Caddy looked down at it. That was when Gisly popped back into the manor and started to unload a whole manner of things from her new tea cozy she was wearing.

"Master Phoenix and Master Kayden said little master would be needing these." Gisly stated. Gisly looked around the room she was in.

His heart leapt at seeing it all. Especially the contact lenses case and solution and glasses. He had left them in once he put them in at the bank and now his eyes felt dry. He took out the contacts and placed them inside the case and put on the glasses and put the solution into the case. Both elfs watched him as he did so.

"Does little master want Caddy to work on the list?" Caddy asked.

"If it's not a bother Caddy." Harry said. "It would help me go through all of that. There are probably things in there that Kayden and Phoenix would might like as well. I don't want to keep it all to myself."

Caddy nodded and headed to the piles of things.

"Can Gisly help while she waits on little masters. Gisly can't be staying in a muggle house all the time. Little masters already told her to comes back here and they'll call her when needed and to tells littly master Harry that they wants to see you after they eats lunch. If its okay with you if Gisly stays with little master in betweens"

Harry grinned. "That would be great, they could come to the manor and be here with me this afternoon and I can show them around. Gisly, can you make my grandparent's portrait talk again."

"Caddy being a naughty elf again." Gisly giggled as she snapped her fingers and the portrait could now talk.

Harry groaned as he heard his grandparent's protests over Caddy. From what Harry could hear and understand was that Caddy pretty much did what Caddy wanted to do. And he was compared to Harry's father and Sirius Black quite a lot. It would stand to reason why Caddy was so independent it seemed than the other three elves.

"Gisly, what are you wearing?" Fleamont asked.

Gisly put her little elf fingers behind her back. "Gisly is a Moon elf now. That is all Gisly can say. Gisly will be helping Caddy now."

Harry watched as she popped across the room to Caddy. He pulled over the letters.

"What did she mean Harry?" Euphemia asked.

"That's that thing I can't talk about Grandmother." Harry sighed. He opened the letter from Aunt Petunia that was marked for today and then got started on his writing. The desk he was sitting at had plenty for him to work with.

* * *

Once Severus had made it to the Malfoy Manor he was escorted once again to Lucius' office. Draco had been given his broom to go fly while one of the house-elf watched him as Narcissa came into the office as well. He sat down and Narcissa sat on the other chair that was in front of Lucius' desk.

"What did you find out?" Lucius asked.

Severus reasoned he would go with the easy stuff first and described every trophy he had found for all seven years of one Tom Riddle. Lucius was writing it all down.

"I'll check the Prophet's we have in a chest for those years for any mention of anything at Hogwarts. Special service awards generally get announced in the paper." Narcissa said.

"Yes they do. Now what of the books. Did you find anything?" Lucius asked.

Severus found as he pulled the book out of his robe. He held onto it as he looked at Lucius. "It's not good. Page 348." He then sent the book over to Lucius who plucked it out of the air.

He watched as the appalled horror started appearing on his face first. Then the anger, at finally knowing what the diary was that had been in his home. He watched as the man shot up from his desk and started casting in one corner of his office to release the magic that had been building that needed released.

"Lucius," Narcissa asked cautiously. "How bad is it?"

"Extremely," Severus answered for his friend, seeing as how angry Lucius was. He understood, Draco could have picked this up and written inside it innocently, no telling what the diary actually did. Knowing it had the Dark Lords soul in it, it would not be a good thing. "Go read it. You need to know what we are dealing with. Remember the date, at this point, Tom Riddle is 16."

Narcissa got up from the chair she was in and went to go read it herself. Severus kept watching as Lucius kept casting and changing items in the corner over and over again. They never stayed in one form long and kept going into another just as quickly. He noticed Lucius stopped casting once his wife gasped. Narcissa was clutching her throat as if she wanted to scream, it was a silent one. He understood, these things had to be made on purpose. To retrieve one's soul, the person would have to have remorse, full complete remorse for what they had done. The Dark Lord never showed remorse over anything. To destroy one was a fire that couldn't be controlled. That was one spell none of them had wanted to cast inside the manor. The only other way was Basilisk venom. Severus knew if anyone had one they sure weren't telling. It was almost virtually impossible for anyone to get it on the black market.

"Enough Cissy," Lucius put his wand away and went to his wife. Narcissa had never been marked, she had been spared because she had been carrying Draco at the time of the wives initiations into Death Eaters, so Lucius had a double mark that had been placed upon him. To spare his wife and unborn son.

Severus watched as his best friend and the only man now he considered a brother pull his wife from the desk chair and wrap her in his arms. Lucius looked towards him.

"We need to destroy it." Lucius said.

"I agree," Severus said then paused. "But we need to make a spell that can detect others in case. Every trophy with his name on it needs to be tested. We destroy it after we create the detection spell."

"And a containment object for Fiendfyre." Lucius said.

Severus bowed his head looking at his feet that he had stretched out before him. "What about Basilisk venom first?" He glanced back towards Lucius.

Lucius was now moving with Narcissa towards the chair she had been sitting in. "Virtually impossible. Even if we were to get a few drops and I do mean a few, we would have to have a Goblin forged weapon that would increase with the venom. Goblins are no longer allowed to make them."

Severus gave a nod. Lucius knew more about Goblins armor and weapons than he did. Having grown up away from the pure-blood culture that his mother had been raised in, he had never gained a lot of the knowledge that got passed down from heir to heir. The Malfoy house was one of the 28 sacred names in British Wizarding Nobility, being The Noble and Most Ancient. There was a whole slew of others on the The Noble side, only a lineage that ran for 15 generations could tack on the Most Ancient title. The closest one his mother had told him to gaining the title was the Prince line, but his grandfather would have to reinstate his mother for the heir of the title to cross to him. So far his grandfather had not done so. The man had never once even talked or seen him. He only had to have half-blood which he did in order to gain the heir title. He was the only male out of 16 grand-kids and great grand-kids. His mother kept saying one day, but so far that day had not come.

"Do you know if anyone that has any?" Severus asked.

Narcissa now had a handkerchief and was wiping her eyes.

"I do not." Lucius said.

Narcissa snuffled but replied. "The Potter line does. Or at least that's the rumors, inside the black family. The stories that Dorea told the Black side match the same ones that Sirius has told later generations. Dorea married Charlus Potter the Brother to Henry Potter. Goblin wrought armor and weapons both of metal and dragon hide armor."

Lucius had moved back around his desk and sat down. "No chance of getting a hold of any of that. Even just one weapon. It's tied up in an inheritance vault."

Severus shook his head, he hated hearing anything that dealt with James Potter or Sirius Black. He had to change subjects, "So a containment object. What would work?"

"The best would be a wergild trunk. Almost as magical as Hogwarts itself. Impossible to get unless their was a severe breach of magic and a life was at stake a multiple of times. People tried to obtain them through a normal life debts, but that doesn't work anymore. To many of them exist because of that, ask the Goblins. They have a vault full of them, yet no way to even open them. Magic has sealed it off from obtaining them that way now." Lucius said. "Besides we would have to know the owner of one and have their full complete trust as seeing they are the only ones who can even go into the bloody things. At the moment, no one that I'm aware of even has one."

Narcissa then looked at her husband. "A stone trunk would work, a magical one, even those are rare to find, but we might be able to find them. Besides dwarves never will part with them. Rare when they do."

"Not any in Britain anymore, it would be have to looked for out of the country." Lucius said.

Severus listened as Narcissa and Lucius batted back and forth possibilities. Those two items he had read about but never seen one, to do so is extremely rare. He didn't know what was inside the Prince coffers or manor considering he had never been invited.

Dobby popped into the room just then. "Master Lucius," Dobby said as he bowed. "A Mrs. Snape has tracked her son to the manor, she is outside the wards pacing."

His mother? Both Lucius and Narcissa looked at him. The last thing he had said to his mother was that he never wanted to see her again unless she had left his father. He was tired of the abuse, tired of the drinking from his father, the yelling and the screaming, tired of it all. Once he turned seventeen he went on the attack and still his mother defended his father. He had been tired of watching his mother get beat by the man and then turning on him. She had taken his father and they had both left, he didn't even care where. The house had been given over to him on Spinner's End. Anger started welling up inside.

"I'll go see what she wants." Narcissa said as she stood up after Dobby vanished. She stopped at his chair and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Try and calm down Severus. We don't know what this is about and you won't have to see her unless it is absolutely necessary."

He gave Narcissa a shop nod, not even trusting his own voice to utter thanks. He looked up at her and she gave his shoulder a squeeze as she headed out the office.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Severus stood up as he paced Lucius' office. It had been fourteen years since he had attacked his father and his mother ran off with him. He was thirty one now. His mother was sixty-two and the man she married was sixty-five. Muggles lived longer now, but with how his father drank, maybe he had drank himself to death. She still hadn't left him, not even to protect him when he had been younger.

"Breathe," Lucius told him. "If you need to release that anger do so. I would rather you not hold it in."

He turned and looked at Lucius. "To bad there isn't a way to control Fiendfye, I could destroy that book right now."

Severus noticed a few of Lucius' items on his desk were starting to shake.

"Severus, release your anger, it keeps building and it'll will explode magically and you know it." Lucius stated as he rose from the desk. "If you don't. I'll start casting at you to make you release it. You know I will."

Severus knew he would, he had done it several times. He removed his wand and started transfiguring things in Lucius' office. Part of the anger he was feeling was still there, but the rage, at least magically was dissipating. It was fifteen minutes later as he was still casting that Narcissa came back into the room, with a letter in her hands. His mother was nowhere in sight.

He stopped casting and looked at her. "Well?"

"She is inside the manor in the parlor." Narcissa said. "You need to read this Severus. Then you'll understand why she is in the parlor. I wouldn't let her in otherwise."

He put his wand away and took the letter that Narcissa handed him. He unrolled the scroll. His eyes narrowed as he viewed the crest at the top. It was the Prince crest. This was not his mother's handwriting, but his Grandfather's.

 _My Namesake,_

 _I have reinstated your mother back into the Prince line. Not because she has left that muggle of her own free will for her own sake, but because she produced the only viable heir I have to pass on the title to. I request your presence at the Prince Manor just north of the Moondew groves in Scotland. She agreed for reinstatement to the family on my conditions. I am of the understanding your father is terminally ill from the drink. Thank the Godess, I will not have to deal with him much longer. From what I have learned that piece of knowledge shall not upset you either._

 _Her conditions of reinstatement to my family was she had to leave him, so that I could have my viable heir. She has done so and has been staying with me at Prince Manor for the last six months while I questioned her fully on what that muggle did to her as well as you. She knows my anger towards what she had allowed to happen to you. I have dealt with my daughter._

 _I want to get to know my heir while I still can. As my heir, I will require magically that you add Prince to your last name. As one day you shall be Lord Prince. Your mother is waiting on you so she can give you the heir ring. It is to go from her hands to yours. This letter was to accompany her because I was told you two are not on speaking terms. She has left him, Severus. I maybe old and stick to pure-blood principles, but I know when I have to reinstate an heir for the Prince line so that it becomes, The Noble and Most Ancient. You give the Prince family this title. I'm not asking you to make total amends with your mother, but speaking to each other will have to start. I realize these are old wounds that need to be healed, and so does your mother. I voiced my opinion upon it clearly._

 _I look forward to seeing you soon,_

 _Lord Wilkvine Severus Prince_

Severus's hands shook by the time he got to the end of the letter. He had been named after his grandfather, his mother had told him often enough. That had been his only name he had liked. He didn't know how many times he had dreamed that his grandfather would some day come and take him away from all the explosive and tumultuous events in his life while he lived at home. He was aware that his grandfather was at least over a hundred years old.

"Severus, sit. Before you fall." Lucius commanded him.

Severus sat in the nearest chair. There had been very few times in his life that he had been shook this badly by news. This news was actually well good, he had just never received anything this monumental in his life like this. Not without a lot of hard work and a determined ambitious drive to doing so. And now he had to speak to his mother. His grandfather had gotten her to leave that man, his father.

"Cissy, what is in this letter?" Lucius asked.

"He has been named heir to the Prince line and it turns The Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince upon his acceptance as heir. He will be Lord Prince when his grandfather passes and head of the family." Narcissa told Lucius.

Severus let out a slow breath and closed his eyes and gathered his mind shields about him. He knew he would have to deal with his mother first.

Lucius laughed and Severus could not find what was so funny with this situation. He looked up at him and Narcissa, what he had saw was only acceptance that they had always shown him. He knew very well that Narcissa kept in contact with her sister Andromeda who had been kicked out of the Black house because of her own marriage.

"There is nothing funny about this." Severus said.

"On the contrary," Lucius drawled out. "All the times the other Noble family children who mocked you having been thrown out of the Prince line can now go eat the dung of their own words. None of their houses can turn Most Ancient. Their lines are not long enough, but the Prince line coming in will give new blood to the Sacred 28."

"Right," Severus stood. Most of his life he had one thing after the other hurled at him. And to think now after all these years he was finally able to be accepted in the society he had been born into. "I still have to deal with my mother."

Narcissa smiled at him. "Lucius and I will go with you Severus. The last time you saw your mother, you both were hexing each other. I would rather see that my parlor is still in one piece. I still have to do my entertaining in there."

Severus and Lucius followed Narcissa once they left the office. When he entered the parlor, his heart was pounding inside his chest. His mother stood at the at big bay windows that looked out on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Her manner of dress was nothing like what he was used to seeing upon her. The worn homely dresses his mother had made because they couldn't afford anything but the bolt cloth was gone. He had grown up not only in an abusive house, but an impoverished one as well. He could only wear what his mother could make, even those pieces had mismatched because they could never afford enough bolt. What she wore now spoke of wealth, something very much what any of the other Noble and Most Ancient Houses would be wearing, at least the ones that still retained their wealth.

She had turned from the window, not with the air he was accustomed to seeing his mother do. She had turned from that window like a woman who had air of authority and control about her. Not someone who had laid down like a whipped dog as he had seen countless times while growing up. Her hair was still that raven dark black and was inside a bun on the crown of her head with tendril threads of hair hanging down at the sides. Even her face didn't appear to show her age as he thought it would, she looked like a woman near her forties, not one whom he knew was in her sixties. She left the window with a glide as rounded the furniture and stopped before him.

This was the woman whom he loved and yet hated at the same time. He loved her for giving him his love of potions, dark magic and the defense of them. This was his first teacher in magic, one who had given him his greatest ambition of becoming the youngest potion master in a century. Which he had done so all because of the love he had for her. Trying everything to get her to leave his father. He hated her because she stayed and he felt like it was his fault that he hadn't been the son she had wanted to get them out of the life they had been in.

"Severus," his mother said. It was the way she had said it, his eyes automatically shut as the knot inside his chest blossomed. The tone of her voice this way always shattered the walls he had built up around himself as he grew older. He felt her hand upon his cheek, the most soft and delicate touch she had always had with him. Her touch had melted the anger that had been left that he had still been feeling. She had always seemed to know what he had needed, when she could give it. This was the side of his mother that he loved dearly and still did, the side that he noticed he had been longing for over the years. He opened his eyes, and could see the deep rich brown of her eyes that held nothing but love in them. No hatred, no malice towards him. He had after-all attacked his father.

"Mother," Severus said as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Do you remember that day, the day I told you whom you were named after? I made you a promise that day as well, that one day your Grandfather would bring us back into the family." His mother said as she moved her thumb across his cheek.

"Yes." Severus responded. He had never forgotten that day, never forgotten that his mother swore an oath to him, a promise that would one day happen. How his mother had not lost he magic was beyond him, yet here she stood once again claimed by the man she said would one day do so.

"I never told you why I went outside the pure-blood and half-blood lines. I could have married a muggleborn but even then I didn't want to take the risk even there. The Prince line had a curse laid upon it. Most of the Noble lines do." He watched as his mother glanced over towards Lucius and Narcissa. "It's not the Ancient lines that this curse comes from, but the Noble lines. A lot of them curse the other lines to produce only daughters and no male heirs. So the Noble lines die out faster and never gain Ancient status."

Severus glanced at Lucius and Narcissa, he could see that this was news to them. He looked back at his mother as she turned back to him.

"I found a way to break the curse. My father said it would never happen that the Prince line would not be able to obtain Ancient status. I made a vow to him that I would have a male heir, and that my sisters would only be producing females in the line. He had scoffed and said I was insane with an ambition that would never happen." She removed her hand from his cheek and pulled up a ring box and she opened it. There was a deep green pearly moonstone that adorned the center of it. He was reminded of the color of Lily's eyes. He looked back up at his mother. She smiled longing at the heir ring inside the box and looked back at him.

"I had to find a Patriarchal line that had not been broken in over a thousand years, that could not have any magic in it. I found one and I said the counter for the curse. I was stripped of my ability to," Severus watched as his mother looked away as she tried to compose herself.

Severus put his hands over hers that held the heir ring inside the box as she turned to look back at him.

"I was stripped of my magical ability to protect myself as well as my child. But I could protect my husband from any magical harm that was directed towards him. The counter did other things as well, he was not like the man I had met when I married and said the counter. He turned that way afterward. But the Snape line has not been broken from father to son in over a thousand years. I had a made a decision because of an ambition for the Prince line and you suffered under it as well. It is finally lifting and will break fully the moment you place that heir ring on your finger."

Severus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. They had to live like that because it was breaking a curse. She had done this knowingly, that she would have to give up everything she had known to live a life of abuse, neglect and impoverishment and her child as well. All because the Nobles had cursed the others families. He opened his eyes and took the ring out of the box examining it.

"And what if I had any children?" He couldn't fathom what he would have done if he had a child and they suffered from the same fate.

"It is quite possible they could have suffered as well till it was fully broken." His mother said. "Let's be thankful you never had any to find out."

Severus shook his head, he was fortunate that he didn't have any children that had suffered from the counter curse then. After he finished examining the ring he placed the signet heir ring upon his right ring finger, once he had done so he could feel magic wash all over himself and coursing through his body like he was being cleansed of something as it ran through his blood. It had hit him so hard that he had gone down upon his knees and his hands. He could feel his mother running her hands through his hair and Lucius and Narcissa on either side of him.

"What is going on?" Lucius asked his mother.

"This isn't suppose to be happening." He could hear the hurt and confusion in his mother's voice. "He should have been able to stand the normal magical wash just as I had done."

"What is making it different then?" Narcissa asked as he could feel her hands rubbing his back gently.

"This is impossible. Severus never had a child." His mother said, "if he had, it would have shown up on the Prince family tree wall. There is no branching lines from him. Father and I checked after I was put back on the wall, it shows nothing. Yet he's going through the cleansing as if he had a child."

The pain that was coursing through his body was like a fire as it kept burning. He could only pant through it as he placed his forehead in his mother's lap.

* * *

Harry was having a grand time with his brothers. They had taken over a portion of the ballroom. His Grandparent's portrait had been moved into the other room when they had started yelling that the ballroom was not a playground. To him and his brothers right now it was. On a long table Caddy and Gisly had set up the items that could now be touched. There were three trunks now each had a label, one for keep, one for sell, and one for give away. After all three had decided on the item together they had then pushed the button that Caddy had enchanted that would flash one of their names. The person whose named flashed had to grab the item and make it to the trunk it had to go into while the other two tried to keep the person carrying it from making it there. It was a very crude version of rugby that they had created to make the room fun while all the things had to be gone through.

Gisly was keeping the parchment, ink, and quill writing what each item was and whom had sent it. Any letters that had came were now at the end of the table stacking fairly high. While the gold and other valuables where being sent into another chest for keeping such items in.

They had been going at it for an hour when it happened. Harry felt like he had been pushed into the chest by something. Then it felt like a blanket had settled over him. He stopped running and dropped the plushie he had been holding to throw into the give away trunk. He placed his hands on his knees and just tried to breath. He didn't know what was happening, but he could hear his brothers screaming. Harry turned slowly for his movements had become so sluggish and as he did so he fell down, but he could see Gisly going between his two brothers wringing her hands. Caddy had came over to him and lifted his face towards him with his small elf fingers.

Caddy placed his other hand on his forehead, it felt cool and refreshing his eyes closed and he could still hear his brothers screaming.

"Lay still, little Master Harry, Caddy will helps other little masters." Caddy said.

He lay there not knowing what was going on, but whatever it was his brothers were taking the worst of it. Once he could open his eyes again he could see Caddy by Kayden as his brothers screams stopped. Phoenix still screamed until Caddy went to him as well and did whatever magic he had done to them. He closed his eyes and again and rolled onto his back, silence had once again settled into the ballroom. He notice that he felt like he had been hit by a lorry. He was achy all over.

* * *

Author note: Indirectly Harry is effected as well. Not to the extent as his brothers are though. You must remember he and Kayden shared the same body for ten years. Just a reminder to go vote in the poll on my profile page for school houses for these three.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Severus knew some time had passed and that he hadn't been aware of it, because he was fully on his back and his head in his mother's lap. His eyes were still closed but he did notice his breathing was back to normal. He could still feel the soft touch of his mother as her hands kept running through his hair.

"How long now?" He heard as Lucius asked.

"Two and a half hours. The tremors have stopped." He could hear Narcissa who was close to him somewhere near his head as well.

He could hear the scratching of a quill. His body thoroughly felt like he'd been put through Cruciatus curse after Cruciatus curse.

"Have you found anything else?" Severus could hear the concern in his mother's voice.

"No, Mrs. Snape. You laced the counter correctly. Everything you told us about the curse, I double checked your figures. You are correct and he shouldn't be experiencing any of this." Lucius had said from somewhere behind him.

If he could only open his eyes at the moment, but he had no strength.

He could hear the frustrated sigh Lucius gave. "The new calculation according to the tremors is that Severus is a father, I've double checked them."

Severus wanted desperately to go back into that dark abyss at the moment. But his mind would not let him as he went over every witch he had slept with. Even as a hormonal teenager after school he had made sure to cast protection charms every time. There was no way he could be a father. Here Lucius was talking as if he was. It was impossible. He had not done anything that would warrant him to become a father.

"If he has a child it would have shown up on he wall." His mother said.

He heard the rustle of a dress and realized that was Narcissa as she had gotten up. "I'll bring back the Family Tree Wall book. There has to be a reason why a child isn't showing. We have indication that he is a father magically at the moment."

Family tree walls always announced a birth, even if one had been removed from the family the child would still appear. That much Severus was aware of. He tried opening his eyes once more and still could not yet. The magic was like a heavy blanket upon him now and kept him in that state as he could still feel the flow of it in his veins, he was thankful the fire of it had stopped.

"To think I have a grandchild out there, that I don't know about. Knowing that they were under this curse as well. I thought I had drilled it enough into his head to wait until after he was married to have a child." His mother said as he could still feel her fingers through his hair and the soft caress over his cheek now.

Severus wanted to snort at the absurdity to all of this. He so wanted to let his mother know he had learned that lesson well. He wasn't stupid enough to bring a child into the world without having at least married the woman so his child could have his name. There was no way he could have a child. Why were they only going off of this counter for the curse was beyond him.

"Well," He heard Narcissa say as she apparently entered the room again as her voice started out soft and got louder as she came closer. "There are several ways in which a wall will not register a child in a line. One, if the child is under a Fidelius, two if the child has been blood adopted by another wizard, three if more than one wizard is listed on the magical birth certificate as a possible father. There are certain spells that can be said upon the wall to attempt to make the child appear. It does have to be done on the main original line wall and done by the Lord of house."

He heard as Narcissa sat back down.

"Do the spells work with certainty?" His mother asked.

"For the Lord of house yes." Lucius said, Severus could tell the man was a lot closer than he had been. "The wall will allow the Lord of house to check validation of any of its members. Even if the child was blood adopted it would have appeared even if broken from the house. The trees would then align together. You could touch your wand to that name and then the family tree of that family would then appear on your wall. This is how the book of names in Hogwarts continues to operate with the magic it does. It borrows magic from the Lords of houses that we grant to it, even to the point of magic flow in muggleborn. That is how they appear into the book. It is constantly revolving around spells to add to the list. It is a magical wall that is contained inside the book for the purpose of schooling."

Severus had not known that about the book of names. That was rather interesting of him to find out. But still these three were talking as if he had a child. It was maddening that he could not communicate with them as he laid here. He wanted to defend himself that he had no child, but if he did. He didn't want to go there.

He could hear Narcissa flipping pages. "Even if the magical birth certificate has multiple names it still has to show on the wall with all possible fathers listed." A few more page turns. "Now for the Fidelius charm. This one maybe harder to make it show up. It could take a few years for it to work. Because it would have to on an object that was intended to hide the child's identity. It gives several indirect modes of finding a child that is under a Fidelius. And the first step is finding out one has a child in an indirect manner. I would say, we have found he has a child in an indirect manner."

"You think it could be the Fidelius?" He heard his mother ask.

"If the other two ways fail to show the child, then I would agree with Narcissa, this child would be under a Fidelius. The birth record could show multiple names and still not appear if a Fidelius is active upon a child." Lucius said. "Maddening is what this is to let him find out he has a child out there this way."

Severus reasoned there had to be something to those calculations that Lucius had done if he was agreeing with this horrifying discussion that was taking place around him. Even more so that he was at its mercy. If he did have a child out there, he knew one thing, that child wouldn't be staying where it was. Like hell if he was going to let his child suffer another day in a home that had not only this curse upon it but also the counter curse for it. And as soon as he found the witch that had his child without his knowledge he was going wreck his vengeance upon them.

* * *

Harry sat between his two brothers, he had recovered from whatever that magical blanket thing was thirty minutes ago. Caddy had a hand on each of his brother's foreheads and he could see the magic flowing out of his hand onto his brothers. His body still ached, but he would ask Caddy about that once he was done with his brothers. He looked from Kayden to Phoenix and noticed finally as their eyes started blinking and they moaned the both of them. He finally let out a breath, a deep long exhale, now that he knew his brothers were going to be okay.

Once Caddy stopped the flow of magic he looked at Caddy who was sitting between his brother's heads. "What was that Caddy?"

"Nasty blood cursies." Gisly squeaked out.

"What do you mean blood curses? Someone tried to curse us?" Harry asked he looked at Gisly.

"Nasty blood cursies be brokens now." Gisly answered.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Blood curse was laced in their line, not yours Master Harry. There family was not here to help. So Caddy helped to send it back to their father." Caddy said.

"But why did I…" Harry stopped asking the question because he couldn't continue it and Caddy tilted his head to the side and studied him.

"Because, you were," Caddy narrowed his eyes, "effected."

Harry watched and widen his eyes as Caddy shook like he was jolted with magic. Then Caddy's eyes widen as he looked between Harry and his brothers. "Little Masters are all under the Fidelius, because you all are brothers."

Harry knew Gisly knew, well now Caddy knew as well. At least he could talk to someone besides Gisly, and his brothers. Caddy had found out, because he had helped his brothers.

"So I was effected because we were all together at one point?" Harry asked.

Caddy and Gisly both nodded.

He watched as Kayden sat up slowly. "I think we can say that blood curses are bad. Not good at all and hurt like hell."

"So true." Phoenix added from still on the floor. "Thank you Caddy for whatever you did."

"Caddy bes a good elf. Always heals little masters, when Caddy has power for it." Caddy grinned. "Indirect message needs conveying."

"What are you going to do Caddy?" Harry asked.

"Caddy contacts free elf delivery chain." Caddy then snapped his fingers.

"What is a free elf delivery chain?" Phoenix asked.

Gisly giggled. "Naughty house elfs who has no masters. They sends messagies that may not always bes understood."

* * *

Severus' eyes opened and he blinked as the afternoon sun came into the parlor window. He couldn't help the slight groan that escaped his lips because he needed a pain potion in a bad way. His mother's eyes were puffy and bloodshot and he could see the concern and worry as she looked down on him. "Pain reliever?" She asked.

Severus hissed, "Yes," through gritted teeth.

"Three hours," Lucius said. "I need to redo another calculation."

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to know what calculations Lucius would be working on now. His only thought was to get rid of the pain and the total ache he was feeling all over his body. The pain reliever would help. Narcissa had called for one of their house-elfs who had brought one to her. He couldn't sit up he was hurting so bad. Narcissa along with his mother helped him get the potion down. His head was laid back in his mother's lap as he could start to feel the potion start working slowly. Normally they didn't take this long to take effect, but curse removal wasn't exactly intended on pain potions for working. It would just help ease it.

"What calculations?" Severus asked while his mother stroked his cheek.

"To find out what type of home your child could be in. All the signs are pointing to that you are a father Severus." His mother told him.

He closed his eyes. "If I'm feeling this, then what…"

He didn't finish as there was a loud thundering pop as a house-elf who had on a top hat that sat between his big elf ears, he had on corduroy trousers, a plaid button up vest, and a silver scarf fashioned in a bow tie. And a second pop as Dobby snatched the free house-elf.

"Yous be not entering Masters home." Dobby said as he scrambled with the elf.

"Stop Dobby," Lucius said. "What do you have to say elf?"

He straightened his top hat and shook himself free of Dobby who had him by the back of his vest as he snarled at Dobby. "Switchers bes having a messagies fors Head sneakies snakies poohs."

Severus furrowed his brow as he looked at the free elf. "Do you mean the head of Slytherin house?"

Switchers nodded his head as his top hat slid forward and backward as he did so but never fell off. "That bes the Head Snakies."

"What is the message?" Severus asked.

Switchers thrust out his hand. "Switchers bes beings paids firsties."

Dobby snarled at Switcher, "Yous a naughty house-elf yous is."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the elf. "How much?" He asked while ignoring Dobby's outburst.

"Twos knuts." Switchers said.

Before he could get the payment Lucius flipped the elf one knut. "You say the message and don't leave right away. I'll give you three more knuts as well."

Switcher caught the knut and looked at it in his open hand, then looked back up at Lucius. "Whaties yous bes paids Swithers to do's?"

"To answer a few questions. And maybe a return message." Lucius said. Severus fully understood that Lucius was bargaining with a crazed free house-elf.

"Threes knuts for questionies only two. Ands two knuts for returnies."

"Done." Lucius said. "Say your message."

Switchers took off his top hat and placed it on his chest and bowed to Severus and said, "Heads of snakies nets, snakies hasies no venoms, toothies be brokens."

Severus looked at Lucius who had come over to him and knelt down. "We have two questions to figure out this message."

Severus looked back at the elf. That message made not one bit of sense, and who would even send him a message like this. Not someone normal. And to the head of Slytherin. This message was very indirect at best.

"Heads of snakies nets, that has to mean head of snake nest. Nets makes no sense." Severus told Lucius.

"Yes, he has to many plurals in his speech. He has been without a master or family for awhile." Lucius said. "It would be snake has no venom on the second part."

"Tooth is broken on the third." His mother said. "So Head of snake nest, snake has no venom, tooth is broken."

Severus could think of one question right now he looked back up at Lucius. "We need to find out if this was a direct message from the sender." He watched as Lucius conferred with his mother as well as Narcissa. They all agreed on this question so Lucius asked it.

"Nosies," Switchers answered. "Switchters bes thirdsies in free elf delivery chain."

All four of them groaned, Severus knew that didn't bode well at all. Severus knew how elfs switched up words when they talked with one another and to know it now came through three of them. That made it worse.

"If the tooth is broken then the snake would have no venom." His mother said.

"But venom could stand for something else." Narcissa said. "Dobby come here."

Dobby came over to Narcissa, "what other words do you understand to be as venom."

Dobby looked at Switcher as he glared at him then looked at Narcissa. "Venom is blood, Mistress."

"What would snake refer to?" Lucius asked.

Dobby started rocking back at forth, "We curses snakes Master, they are not safe." He gave a worried look to Lucius.

"Blood curse!" Severus's mother said. "He doesn't know who sent the message, but who ever sent it knows of the curse."

Severus closed his eyes. This confirmed again he had a child in an indirect way. It confirmed the curse was broken. "And also knows I'm the father." Head of nest and Head of house, always meant male in Slytherin, the line had never been broken from being a male over it.

"Broken blood curse at that. They wanted you to know." Narcissa said.

"But they couldn't send it directly." Lucius said.

Severus opened his eyes. "Fidelius charm, it has to be. An owl that can't be tracked could have worked. But they sent it through an indirect means."

"Ask the question Severus." Lucius told him.

Severus looked at Switcher. "Is my child under a Fidelius Charm?"

Switcher bowed and then stood up and replaced his top hat. "Switcher says this bes backwardsie days. No." He said the last with conviction. Severus understood that meant yes, but he couldn't say it.

"Do's yous wants tos sends a returnies?" Switcher asked.

Severus closed his eyes. He had to think of a reply, and hope to bloody hell it didn't get screwed up like this one had getting to them. If it hadn't been for Dobby they wouldn't have figured this out. "Yes, I do. Give me a moment."

"Switchers waities." Switcher said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kayden sat there with Harry as they stayed by Phoenix who still couldn't sit up. He stayed laying on the floor. Kayden and Harry compared with each other on how they were both feeling. Kayden was still hurting, but he could at least move now. Phoenix wasn't moving. He could only talk and Phoenix was starting to feel a lot more pain. He and Harry both knew something was wrong.

"Gisly, why isn't Phoenix moving?" Kayden asked as his scared eyes looked at the little elf.

Harry had been wiping the tears away from Phoenix's face. Gisly was sending more magic into Phoenix, just as Caddy had done. She looked up at Kayden.

"Master Phoenix has nerve damage from the tremors. We needs a sinew-grow potion." Gisly said.

Caddy popped back into the room and Kayden could see Caddy looked and checked over Harry, himself and Phoenix. He sat down by Phoenix. "Caddy sent message to your father, Master Phoenix. He makes bests potions now. Caddy told him: To Slytherin head of house, has two sons in nest, one son has no good nerves, send potion to fix whats broken."

"Caddy could have sent by owlies." Gisly said.

"Owlies not work. Free elf delivery will bring message back. An owlie won't know who to bring back to. Caddy is a good elf he is. Caddy had to send by free elf delivery chain. So message is indirect. The message goes around the Fidelius. Father will know he has two sons under Fidelius charm. Caddy made your father feel what you feel."

* * *

Severus's mind was going in every direction. Questions upon questions kept flooding his mind. How old? Boy or girl? How much has his child been hurt? His mind kept working over endless questions. He knew certain questions could be answered later. He needed to narrow down what the sender needed to know. As soon as he replied several things would be known to the sender. That he knew he had a child, that the child was under the Fidelius, that the sender knew about the curse and that it was broken. He thought about setting up a meeting, but the problem was even if the child was in front of him, it would never register with him that the child was his. He could carry on a conversation with this child and still not know. This was frustrating, the one time he would really like to be on his feat and he could barely even lift his head at the moment. Severus didn't understand why he was feeling his whole body but yet only his head moved upon his command. Something was not right with this.

"Lucius, what are the after effects? I need to know what could possibly happen with a child calculated in." Severus said.

"What are your symptoms Severus?" Lucius asked as he had moved behind him where he couldn't see. He could only imagine Lucius made some type of makeshift work area in Narcissa's parlor.

"Pain, tingling all through my veins, I can only move my head, it's like I'm paralyzed but not. I can feel my whole body but I can't make it respond." Severus told him.

Severus looked up at his mother as he felt the tear drop down onto his cheek. "I'm so sorry Severus. If father and I had known about a child, we would have made sure the child was with you first."

"No one knew mother, including myself." Severus said and he felt another jolt of pain and he gritted his teeth. He could barely hear the scratching of the quill that Lucius was doing.

"Severus," He could hear the concern and almost panic in Lucius' voice. "These systems are from your child. You shouldn't be experiencing any of this."

Severus closed his eyes, as he felt more tear drops from his mother on his face. He could even here Narcissa even starting to cry. This was bad if even Lucius was almost in panic mode. He needed to clear his mind, some how he was getting what his child was feeling. Some other magical being was helping.

He could hear the flip of pages, then Lucius spoke. "Paralyzed systems, the counter is to…well that isn't going to work. Considering we don't have the child with us. Narcissa grab the tome on potions and curses. Maybe we can send a potion."

"Severus had tremors for two and half hours." His mother said. "If the child had the tremors, it they were violent enough that would cause nerve damage."

Severus kept his eyes closed so he could feel anything else in his body, what his mother had said was correct. The nerves would be severed, would be broken. "I think we got the message wrong. I think the sender was trying to tell us what was wrong."

"What potions do we need then?" Lucius asked. "I'll go get them."

Severus closed his eyes.

"Pain reliever," His mother said.

"Sinew regrow." Severus added. He could also feel a deep ache all over his body. That wouldn't be nerve damage. That was muscle damage, of very strained muscles. "Musculus Paste."

He opened his eyes and looked at Lucius. "All of this is in my lab at my home Lucius. In the potion stores marked for Hogwarts."

"Got it." Lucius said, then looked at Switcher, "Don't leave, I'll give you a sickle for the delivery of the potions."

Switcher bowed to Lucius and then grinned. "Switchers waities."

Lucius raced out of the parlor and Narcissa left to go check on Draco. Severus looked back over at Switchers who was eyeing every piece of furniture and valuable thing in the house. If he didn't know better he would swear this elf was a thief, he wouldn't put it past him. And Dobby hadn't left the room, he was keeping an eye on this elf. Severus couldn't blame him. He was still confused someone what, so the message had been about the potions and the nerve damage. Even went as far as to send him what his child was feeling. The snake had no venom that had to be about the nerves. The message was so distorted that sending anything back would probably not work. It would become to distorted. But he needed to send something.

"The message I want you to take back is. Tell my child, I want them, and I'm going to find them, I'm going to break the Fidelius." Severus told him. Severus knew he wouldn't leave because he hadn't been paid yet. He was the most eccentric little elf he had ever seen.

He looked at his mother. "As soon as I can move we need to go to Prince manor. Grandfather needs to start working on the wall. I want my child with me."

His mother stroked his cheek with her fingers. "I know Severus. I wasn't going to leave you in this state. We'll figure this out, the whole family will help to figure this out."

Lucius came back inside the parlor and Severus turned to look at him and sighed. Lucius looked a little harried. Severus could only imagine with how many wards he had around the stores, but he was able to get into them at least.

"All three potions. And your payment." Lucius said as he gave them to Switchers. The elf gave a thunderous pop and left the manor. "Follow him Dobby."

Dobby popped out of the room.

"You didn't put a tracker on him?" Severus asked.

"I put one on as well. I'm sending Dobby as back up." Lucius said as he came over and sat in the chair that Narcissa had been sitting in.

"Good." Severus said. "Hopefully I can discover where my child is at."

"I was thinking about that. While I was breaking into those stores of yours. They have to be inside a house that has access to a house elf. Only someone who owns a house elf would know how much power they actually have. That little elf needs a master. He's extremely powerful if he can break through my wards to get a message to you."

"How many masters do you think he's gone through already? He did have quite a bit of clothing on." Severus said.

"Yes, I've noticed. Now that I have his name, I can find out. Dismissed house-elfs are registered with the Ministry. But you have to know their names in order to check the register. I'll look into it." Lucius said.

"Don't want another elf for your collection?" Severus asked.

"I don't need that one. I was thinking more along the lines of you acquiring him." Lucius said.

* * *

Petunia sat and looked at the freshly covered grave. Her heart ached, not really for her husband, but for Dudley. Vernon had been stupid, he had tried to fight the robbers and ended up getting himself killed. Dudley sat beside her just as silent as she was. But she knew he needed this. It had only been a week ago. She didn't know what she was going to do now, though yesterday she did change her name back to Evans. She never really did like Durlsey after Vernon had made it almost impossible for her to live with him. Not only the abuse he had done to Harry but to her as well. She hoped everything was going well with the boys.

She closed her eyes, that feeling that someone was watching her was still there. It never went away no matter where she went. She could feel it again back behind her off to her right, she opened her eyes and turned to look. There was man who was leaning on a tree, he tipped his head to her. Her eyes narrowed. She had never seen him before.

She leaned over and whispered to Dudley. "Stay here. Mum will be right back and don't move."

"Yes Mum," Dudley said.

She stood up and kept the man in her sites. She might be a fool for doing this, but she had enough of it. Petunia didn't have any more patience and her nerves were stretched tautly. She started walking towards him. Her handbag weighted a good eight pounds. If she had to she would knock him upside the head, but this would stop now.

The closer she got to him the more her senses started to react to. Oh, he looked normal enough, but she knew he wasn't. He was dressed like a banker. And there it was again. She could see a slight deep purple glow around the man and then it would vanish like she never saw it. She had read plenty about seeing auras around a person. That had become childsplay with her, she could turn that little trick off and on like a light switch now. No it was when the aura would come on and then blink out that made them different. She stopped a few meters away from the man.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

She watched as his brown eyebrows rose as he reassessed her. "How delightful. I was never told making contact with you would be this simple."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Contact from whom?"

When he moved his arm to reach into his business jacket Petunia already had her bag sailing towards the man's head. "Don't reach for anything unless you tell me what it is first."

He ducked out of the way and put both of his hands in he air. "My you are a feisty one. I need to give you a letter. I don't know who it is from, the Head of a branch in Gringotts Bank, didn't tell me when he acquired my services."

She knew what that was. "Which is your wand hand?"

"My right." He answered.

"Then you take out the letter with your left. You move that right hand and I'll kick your balls up to your teeth." She told him.

"We'll do this your way." She watched as he reached rather difficultly inside his business jacket for the letter and pulled it out. He went to hand her the letter but she stopped him with her hand coming up in a stop motion. He did so. "What do you want me to do with it then?"

"Drop it on the ground. Then I want you to go behind that mausoleum over there and be gone." Petunia said even though her heart was racing.

"I was told to wait for a reply." He smiled at her. "My employer is a lot more deadly than you are. Give me another option."

Petunia gave him the look that she had always reserved for Vernon after one of his beatings. That cold deadly calculating look. He wanted another option. She knew how to extract things from wizards. She had done so with her nephew at the beginning of the summer. Time to see what this one would do.

"I need your solemn vow that you will not harm me through magic or physical means while you wait for my reply and you leave first after getting it. And if you do, you forfeit your wand to me." Petunia said.

Petunia watched as he hung his head, oh yes, she had him thinking. She wasn't exactly stupid. She knew very well what damage could be done and not done. When he looked up at her, he knew she had won this little battle round.

"Very well. I give you my solemn vow that I, Driscoll Baran Tremlett, will not cause you harm by magic or any physical means while I wait for your reply and will leave first. If I do, I forfeit my wand to you."

She felt the air wax heavy almost a dead led feel as it settled around the both of them. Petunia gave him a nod. "Now you can hand it to me."

He extended the letter as he lowered his right hand. Petunia took the letter and then turned and picked up her purse. She could see him shacking his head.

"What? Didn't expect a mere muggle to know how to extract a vow?" Petunia shot at him.

She heard him give a bark of laughter. "If you think you are a mere muggle you dishonor yourself. If I were you I'd have yourself checked out. Get looked at by medi-wizard. You have latent magical abilities, probably laying dormant or blocked. And you call yourself a mere muggle."

Petunia turned from him and headed to the nearest stone bench in the cemetery. _Of all places to have that type of conversation._ Petunia thought. She sat down and gave him a look and watched as he turned back around and headed for the tree he had been leaning upon again and did so. Then she looked down at the envelope. Well whoever send it in a normal looking envelope at least. It did have her name and where she had been sitting at in the cemetery. She opened it up.

 _Aunt Petunia,_

 _We, Kayden and Phoenix, are your nephews. Harry will be as well, but not at the moment. He can't take the adoption potion just yet, but when he does you'll have three nephews. We are twins, Kayden and Phoenix. Master Balin is helping us send this letter to you. Can we meet you on the July 6_ _th_ _at the flat. Master Balin will be there. We'll have lunch, Master Balin said he needs for you to see us. We need to see if you can tell who are father really is. Even though its sort of been confirmed someplace else. Master Balin wants to see what you say too. He also wants to check over you for enchantments. He said he could read in your letters you reference certain things that sound like enchantments have been placed over you and probably around number 4 Privet drive. We really want to see you Aunt Petunia. Send us a reply back. Master Balin said the person who is delivering this is under an oath that he can't say your name to anyone, or ours, because he looses his magic if he does._

 _Love,_

 _Kayden and Phoenix._

Petunia drank in the words. So she still had family. That gave her five days. Plenty enough time. She was only thankful they rented a flat here instead of buying a home. The rent was going month to month. She would head back to London and see if she could find another place maybe closer to the boys. She opened her hand bag and jotted down a quick reply for the boys. She put the boys' letter in her hand bag and looked up at Tremlett. She could tell he just kept studying her. Well let him as far as she was concerned. She stood up and walked back over to him.

"My reply, and you leave first."

He took the letter and placed it in his business jacket and then frowned. "I can't decide what house you would go in if you had gone to Hogwarts. I know this much. That vow you made me do was mighty Slytherin of you. Make sure you get yourself checked."

She watched as he turned and walked off. She would might get herself checked, but it wouldn't be by what he wanted her to use. From the sounds of her letter from her nephews Master Balin might be able to do it.

* * *

Author's Note: Rewrote Dudley back in. I did kind of feel bad for killing him. I'll just make him a wizard then. Pick his house. even though he's not in the poll.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Petunia had left the cemetery with Dudley. They were now back in the flat that Vernon had rented for them. The month was paid for, so for time being she wasn't worried about the cost of living. The insurance policy that Vernon had with the company would be paying out. She had found that out yesterday and was relieved considering the only job she had ever held was being a secretary in Grunnings. She had married her boss. Moving away had been actually good for them.

Vernon and Dudley had been doing workout videos together. She was now watching Dudley as he was doing one of the videos. So far, Dudley had lost a half a stone. Though he still ate a little more at meal times, he was getting more exercise in and moving around. The weight had just started falling off. Even Vernon had been proud and had lost weight as well when they had started this. Petunia was grateful that Dudley wasn't giving it up. Marge after the funeral had tried to stuff Dudley with so much food, that Dudley had exploded with anger towards her.

A glass had shattered in Marge's hand. Petunia had noticed Dudley had looked around trying to find someone who to lay blame on. This had been the first clue that Petunia had noticed about her son. She started recalling certain toys that had been broken over the years, knowing full well that Harry had been no where near them to have them break in odd ways. So part of Dudley's lying may have resorted from knowing that magic and odd occurrences in their home were not a good thing. Magic had become the foul four-letter-word that had never been talked about. And Dudley had seen often enough that Harry had gotten punished for such things.

Petunia watched as her son finished the last of the exercises. He was a very red faced sweaty boy but she could see the positive effect it had on his attitude. This summer she had also been working with him on his lying. That hadn't been the only thing. Petunia had also made Dudley go over his primary school as well. His grades were so poor that he had not been able to make it into the school that Vernon had been accepted to. The same handwriting books she had ordered for Harry, Dudley was working on as well. Vernon had liked the idea that it had been a businessman penmanship course. So Vernon had convinced Dudley to start working on it.

Right now they needed to have an even more important chat. Dudley knew bits and pieces of what she had planned for Harry for the summer. Because Dudley had picked a few of the places himself, like the science museum and history museum, Dudley knew what Harry liked. She realized Dudley knew more about Harry than what he had let on. So she didn't think her son was totally stupid even though at times he seemed to charge into things without thinking. He would open his mouth like his father and have to suffer what came from it.

"Come sit Dudley," Petunia patted the sofa beside her.

Dudley came over, Petunia noticed the waddle of a walk he had would probably be gone by the end of summer if he kept the exercising up he was doing. He sat down beside her and turned that red hot flushed face up towards her.

"I know you asked about the man in the cemetery on the way home. I told you to wait until after your exercise before I would talk about him." Petunia said.

"Yeah, I thought he might hurt you. I was going to get up but you had told me to stay." Dudley said.

"Yes, and I'm very proud that you are obeying what I tell you now. That is very important. He brought me a letter from your cousin. We'll be going back to London in five days."

Petunia watched as her son's eyes brightened. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Dudley had missed his cousin more than he had let on over the last few weeks. He had moaned and complained about the primary books until she let Dudley in on it that Harry was doing the same. It had taken Dudley probably longer to go through them.

"So we get to see Harry?"

Now it was time for that talk. Petunia knew what that chest really was. Lily had told her the chest was the item that held the secret inside. Lily had gone so far as to write Dudley a letter, that would allow him to know he had more than one cousin. Petunia pulled the letter out of her bag she held and handed it to him.

"Before I answer that question. I need you to read this letter from your aunt Lily." Petunia had read it herself. It basically told Dudley about the huge family secret the Evans sisters had.

Dudley opened it and started reading it. Petunia watched as his eyes got bigger as he kept reading. "I have another cousin?"

"Yes you do. Finish the letter." Petunia told him.

So far she could tell that Dudley was taking this information in rather well. Considering he lost his father but was gaining family probably helped, as well as knowing the family secret. Once he had finished, she saw Dudley look back up at her in wonder.

"So even if I tried to tell someone. I wouldn't be able to, right?" Dudley asked.

"That is right. Your cousins are hidden under that secret charm. That charm is magic. You understand about magic don't you?" Petunia asked.

She could see Dudley working this out. She was waiting to see what he would say about magic and any odd things that he was aware of. Because she figured out he was already aware of it. Her son had basically been hiding his own magic in the guise that Harry had done it all. Her son had been clever enough to keep himself from being punished for it.

"Magic is okay now?" Dudley asked.

Petunia could see the very worried and anxious look he gave her. Even her own son was afraid that even he would be punished for it. "Magic is okay. There will not be anymore punishments because of magic. Think Dudley, did I allow your father to punish Harry for anything like that last year. How long had I been arguing with your father to make it stop."

That was when she saw the light come on in her son's eyes. Petunia started listening as Dudley flooded out the odd things he had done when Harry hadn't been around. Her son had figured it out all on his own but didn't want to be treated like Harry had been. That was why he blamed it all on Harry.

"I think when we do see your cousins, you need tell them. What do you think?" Petunia asked.

"Do you think they'll hate me for it?" Dudley asked.

Petunia ran her hand through Dudley's hair. "Hate is a little to strong of a word. I think they maybe upset, but they also might understand your reasoning for doing so. Hopefully with me there as well, you'll be able to work out your differences with your cousins."

She saw a very determined look cross over him then. "If they'll accept me, I'll make sure not to get them in trouble again for something I did."

Petunia smiled at him. He could learn, this was her whole goal this summer was changing that attitude of his and it was working.

* * *

Harry watched as both Caddy and Gisly both looked at each other. Harry could see both of them looked like they were getting angry over something.

Gisly turned to them. "Little Masters stay here. We be back."

He watched as both elfs popped away. Harry looked at Kayden.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Kayden asked as he looked at Harry.

"I don't know. That's the first time I've seen them get angry." Harry said.

Phoenix was groaning again because the pain was returning. Harry understood that Gisly and Caddy had been sending it to Severus, but without them here, Phoenix would be feeling everything again. He looked at Kayden and saw the grimace on his brother's face as well. His brother's were getting it all back. He only hoped that whatever Gisly and Caddy were doing they would get back quickly.

Phoenix was screaming in pain and Kayden was breathing deeply trying not to scream out as well. Harry understood and he felt helpless at the moment because he knew he didn't have what his brother's needed. He was starting to learn about Potions from his grandfather, all the ones in the manor were not good. Matter of fact they had turned to poison because of the time constraint on the phials they were in. He said there was only two phials that they had acquired that could hold a potion for over fifteen years to keep it fresh, but those were not in the manor. He said his mother took them. That was all he was aware of. Harry was fairly confident that the one potion phial they had drank from in the flat had been one of those phials. Or else that potion would have been bad and turned to poison as well.

Gisly popped back in. The first thing Harry noticed was she looked like she had been in a fight.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Gisly explains later little Master Harry." Gisly bent over Phoenix and put a potion phial to his lips and poured it into his mouth. Then she poured in another.

Harry looked at his brother on the floor and noticed that Phoenix had stopped screaming as his heavy breathing continued to come out as his chest sucked in air. This was the most they had actually seen his brother able to move in several hours.

"Is it working?" Harry asked.

"It is working," Gisly said and then went to Kayden. "Gisly is glad these are self refilling potions phials. They hold more than one dose. Drink Master Kayden."

Harry watched as his brother drank from the potion phial. Kayden shook for a moment, but Harry could already see a change in his brother. The last thing Harry noticed was Gisly already had Phoenix half undressed as she was applying a past over his arms and chest. She kept working the paste down his body so he had been totally covered in it. Then she went to Kayden and started doing the same. Harry noticed he had been the last one to get this treatment as well. But he did notice his body didn't feel like it had been hit by a lorry anymore.

Harry wasn't embarrassed about being only in his boxers, because well Kayden and Phoenix were in them too.

"How did you get hurt Gisly?" Kayden asked.

"Gisly and Caddy had to deal with an elf. We hads to fight him. It was five against one. He was following the free elf delivery chain. Clever wizard puts a tracker on a potion phials. We removes it and sent his elf back home with it on his head we did."

Harry's eyes widen. "So they know we are here?"

Gisly shook her head. "No, they know of the woods were Caddy meets the free elfs. They has a small woods in which theys live in. Not near the manor. We felt the alarm because it was Caddy who sent the message. They sent the alarm for help to get rid of the other elf."

Harry looked at Kayden whose eyes were wide. "My father is trying to find us."

"That is what it sounds like." Harry said. "What happens if he does? I don't want to be stuck here alone for the rest of the summer."

Harry watched as Kayden shook his head. "If you think me and Phoenix are not going to find a way to see you. Get that out of your head. You won't be stuck here. We have the rest of the summer stuff to do that Aunt Petunia set up."

Harry felt his heart swell. He loved his brothers and knew they weren't going to give him up without a fight. He looked at Phoenix, Gisly had been doing magic over him again. Harry watched as Gisly looked back up to them.

"Master Phoenix will be sleeping the rest of the day and night now." Gisly said. "He will be better tomorrow. Potions are working well. It is healing him."

"But Phoenix and I are supposed be back at the flat in an hour." Kayden told her.

"Gisly will fix, so muggies Robert knows you spends the night here. Gisly makes sure he accepts note. Master Phoenix and Master Kayden stays here tonight. Can't go anywhere with pastey potion on, not work."

Caddy popped into the room, Harry noticed he looked worse than Gisly.

"Are you okay Caddy?" Harry asked.

"Not worry about Caddy, Master Harry." Caddy told Harry then looked at Kayden. "Gots a return message from your father. Father wants his snakes will get them when Fidelius is broken."

Harry looked at Kayden. At least he had a way to talk with his father now. Not sure how reliable this free elf delivery thing was though if the elfs come back from a fight. He hoped they didn't fight like that all the time when doing deliveries. To him it sounded like the elfs played dirty and from the looks of it, he hated to see what the other elf looked like.

* * *

Severus knew he was in a lot of pain again like being afflicted with the Cruciatus Curse again. He wanted his child not to feel this. Knowing his child was feeling this way caused a deep surge of anger towards the lines of the Nobles who had placed this curse upon their family line. This curse and counter to it had hurt his mother, himself, and now his innocent child. He had almost blacked out from the pain when he could feel the fire in his veins lift. The pain lifted next. Severus opened his eyes.

"They have the potions." He said as he could finally sit up. He still felt sore all over but started to notice it was dissipating with each passing moment.

He sat on the couch and had his hands in his hair and he rested his elbows on his knees. Breathing he noted was so much easier now.

"It has to be working if you are sitting up." He heard his mother say as she rubbed his back. "We'll find your child. Do you think you can Apparate? If not I'll take you myself by side Apparation."

Severus noted his strength was starting to come back. He could tell he needed another fifteen to twenty minutes and traveling would not be a problem. "Give a moment. I know it sounds strange but the Musculus paste is being applied. I can feel it."

"There is no spell that I'm aware of that allows you to feel what your child is feeling." Lucius said.

"That is house elf magic." Narcissa said. "Trilly would do that with Draco when he was younger and sick. When he was to little to tell what was wrong. That was how I knew what he always needed."

"You never made me aware of that." Lucius said.

"I thought you knew. So I never said anything about it. My mother told me how to ask for it." Narcissa said. "Maybe its something that is only told down through the female lines."

Severus didn't care about how or what. He was thankful for the opportunity alone that he got to feel this. At least he had a slight connection with his child. He wasn't sure how much longer the elf that his child was with would allow him to continue to feel this. But at least he knew his child had a protector enough to help them. He could tell the moment the connection was severed though. He grit his teeth together and tightened his jaw. He wanted his child now more than ever he had to know if his child would be fully healed from this.

He looked up as he heard several loud pops of Apparitions inside the room. Switchers was back with two more elfs and Dobby in tow. Dobby looked half dead and unconscious.

The three elfs snapped their fingers and had them all frozen in place.

"Bad wizard," one of the three elfs said. "Not able to use free elf delivery anymore."

Severus noted they were pointing at Lucius. Switchers turned to him. "Yous bes ables to sends messagies. No trackies and no followies."

Then all three left with a loud pop. They were freed when Trilly came into the room to release them. Severus could see a small coin that was embedded on the forehead of Dobby. He looked at Lucius as he saw him move over to Dobby and knelt beside him.

"I have never known my elf not to win a fight. He had to have fought off at least more than three elfs." Lucius said as he looked back at Severus. "I tried and failed Severus."

"Not a failure, at least not yet. We may have to view his memory. We might get more clues from it. At least now we know we are dealing with house-elfs. Who are very protective house-elfs." Severus said as he stood. "Tell me what potions you need for him and I'll send them Lucius."

Lucius stood and commanded Trilly to take Dobby away at the moment. "I'll let you know. I'll call the floo network and get this side of it opened up to Prince Manor."

"Once that is done, I can contact Father and get him to open up that side fully." Severus' mother said.

After all the connections had been settled and dealt with Severus stepped out of the floo and for the first time inside the ancestral home his mother had grown up in. The foyer entryway was slightly smaller than the Malfoy Manor but not by much. The stonework and marbled floor indicated quite a few artisans had been hired for the construction of the home. Standing beside his mother was an elderly couple well into their hundreds. They both had white hair, his grandfather's beard was trimmed neatly about his face. His robes were not in the outlandish colors that he had known most wizards wore, but very tasteful and a respectable color of the same green that was in the heir ring that he was wearing. His grandmother was wearing a set of robes that matched her husbands.

"Severus," His grandfather said. "I'm so glad to see that my heir is now officially come home. Come here and let me get a good look at you."

Severus walked to his grandfather who was the same height as he was. Being scrutinized by his grandfather was different than what he expected. He didn't just size him up, he started chanting spells. Some of them he recognized while others he didn't. His grandfather was extracting a full complete medical history on him as well as a full complete spell casting what was done to him and what he had done. He knew two of the four parchments but he wasn't aware of the last two. He looked over to the third parchment that was to his right and read a few things. This one was writing out his full complete educational career including his potions mastery. The last parchment he noted gave his strengths and in what branches of magic they were in and were he was week. He realized then that his grandfather was quite the exceptional wizard that he had four spells going at once upon him.

"Not to worry about any of that. Those never leave the family." His grandfather said. "I did the same to your mother as soon as she came back home. Those four spells will be passed down to you."

Severus gave a nod. Once the spells had stopped that was when he was embraced by his grandparents. It was the feel of being in his grandfather's arms that effected him the most. He wasn't aware of when the tears started but being held by those strong arms had more of an effect on him than he thought possible.

"You're home Severus, and I'm going to make sure those wounds are healed." He heard the soft whisper of his grandfather's words in his ear.

It was three hours later that Severus now sat at a long table that was in the room that held the Prince Family Tree on the wall. Lord Wilkvine Prince sat facing that wall in a chair that was between the wall and the table. Severus had met several family members and it had been a blur. Lucius sat on his right while two of his uncles where on either side of them. He had never seen a family mobilize before, but his grandfather was showing his strength. His other two uncles were in the Prince library that was in the manor. They were going over tomes and other books. His cousins were acting as delivery errand pages between the libraries of not only the Prince manor but all the family homes that held books that could be used to solve the issue of finding his child.

Severus and the three men with him at the table had been calling out spells to his grandfather who was casting them at his picture on that wall. Below his picture held his name: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape. Severus watched as his grandfather cast the spell he had called out. That was the last one in that particular tome he had. His picture went gold and then just like all the others his picture went back to normal. No line formation jutted down from his picture.

"I get home and I'm told we have a family emergency. Sorry Grandfather Wilkvine for my tardiness."

Severus turned and looked at the new comer who came into the room. He looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place him. His hair was black and pulled into pony tail and as he entered the room he touched his wand to the muggle business suit he had been wearing and it turned back into wizard robes.

"This tardy scalawag, Severus, is your cousin Driscoll Tremlett. His father-in-law is in the library. He's married to your cousin Zinnia." Lord Wilkvine said.

Severus knew Zinnia was two years younger than he was, she had been in Ravenclaw when he was at school. Driscoll came around the table and then leaned upon it as he looked at Severus and then Lucius. It was Lucius who said something though.

"How's your brother Donaghan doing?" Lucius asked.

Donaghan Tremlett, Severus knew that name. No wonder Driscoll looked familiar, it was rather hard going around in the wizarding world when you had a brother who played base for 'The Weird Sisters'. He didn't go to school with Donaghan though being eleven years older than him.

"Donaghan is doing well. They are in tour in Africa I think at the moment." Severus watched as Driscoll turned to look at him. "You were in your fifth year when I started school."

Severus shook his offered hand and then watched as Driscoll turned to look at Lord Wilkvine as he turned to look at his wayward grandson in law.

"You better have a good excuse for being tardy when I called the family meeting." Lord Wilkvine said.

"I was engaged in owl service duty for Head Balin in the 'Goblin Retrieval & Curse Breaking Office'. I had to deliver to…"

Severus watched as Driscoll chose words and said them carefully. Then he had to physically stop talking.

"Under another vow are we?" Lord Wilkvine asked.

"Made two of those today. Only one has fallen off though," Driscoll said as he furrowed his brow. "Normally they fall off when I'm done."

"Right, how many times do I have to tell you quit taking all of those bloody vows. Two in one day, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Severus sat back in the chair he was in and crossed his arms over his chest. He noticed Lucius had the same posture he had. Vows were not taking lightly and apparently he had a cousin who loved taking them for some odd reason.

"It was the only way to give the owl. I wasn't expecting the second, she surprised me though. Damn Slytherin of her to do it too. Poor woman thinks she's a common muggle. She has latent magical abilities that are either blocked or dormant. I told her to go get herself checked out. Then of course I had to do the return. I was on the trip back when the family necklace warmed. I had to give Head Balin what I got in return."

Severus watched as his grandfather turned to him. "What do you think Severus, should I let this scalawag off the hook?"

Severus looked Driscoll over. "How many vows has he taken?"

"Tell him Driscoll." Lord Wilkvine said.

"Counting today that would make thirty nine." Driscoll said as he turned to Severus.

Severus swallowed hard. He had only made two vows in his entire life so far. He looked at Lucius who was shaking his head. Yes he understood Lucius couldn't believe it either. Then he turned back to his rogue of a cousin.

"I think he needs to remain in limbo for awhile." Severus said. "How good are you at getting around vows?"

Driscoll hung his head. "Pretty good actually. I normally word them where they will fall away." Then he looked up. "I'm only under Head Balin's vow still. He may have need of me in the future."

"How good are you at breaking Fidelius charms?" Severus asked.

Severus did note to himself, that was an impressive amount of vows to make them fall off. He had a total of thirty-eight vows that had fallen away. So he did have some very good critical thinking skills in order to be able to do that.

"Never tried. Sounds like fun. What are we after?" Driscoll asked.

"I have a child under a Fidelius. We need that Fidelius broken. My child has suffered nerve and muscle damage, we need to find my child. The sooner the better." Severus told him.

"Right. I need to see what all has been done." Driscoll said.

"The spell list is in the corner." Lord Wilkvine said. "Put your slippery vow making skills to work on this Fidelius."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was after dinner and Severus sat at one of the back tables out on the veranda. He could hear the laughter of some of his younger cousins who were playing at the pond. None of them where old enough for Hogwarts yet. Driscoll and Zinnia's child was the oldest who was only eight. They were all little girls and Zinnia was down at the pond entertaining them all, the total of his younger second cousins were six. He also found out that he wasn't the only one in the family that had the habit of smoking. Quite a few of the males did, Driscoll included. Severus took another drag off the blunt roll he working on as Driscoll sat down next to him.

"I got an idea," Driscoll said as he blew out smoke rings.

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to hear another of Driscoll's ideas on the family tree wall yet. Some of his ideas seemed a little out there, but only one had worked so far. His child was not on any family member that was tied to their tree. Lucius was trying to work out this same principle on his own family tree to see if he could force a hidden child out. So far Lucius had found one, and had been rather surprised. He was also able to make the father appear on that child, so Severus knew it wasn't his. So they did know the spell worked, even though between his uncles, Lucius, Driscoll, his grandfather and himself they had to create the spell. It was a rather pain staking slow process. Because it had to be done on each member that was alive on the tree that were of child bearing age.

"Which is?" Severus asked as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"The child has to have a birth record. Those are in the ministry right. I'm not sure if they are set to the family trees though. What if we got it hooked up to the family tree magic."

Severus sat back and crossed his legs out in front of him. This idea actually had merit. It would be all births and it wouldn't rely only on family trees like they were doing now. The trace that the Ministry put on the children were tied to the birth records. The records themselves went through a process to remove the trace once the child became an adult. This idea of Driscoll's was getting better as he thought about it. Severus took another drag and then let out the smoke slowly.

"Do you know anyone in the records department at the Ministry?" Severus asked.

"Not in that department of the Ministry. I work for Gringotts. They put me in with the 'Goblin Retrieval & Curse Breaking Office', today actually." Driscoll said.

Severus put out the fag and then picked up his tea and took a sip. "Do you like it?"

"It has its moments. Although, the Goblins have been acting a little strange lately."

Severus looked at his cousin as he saw the thoughtful look that crossed his features. "How so?"

He understood how his Grandfather could get so much information. Family had a lot to do with it, one who had family in places had a network of people in place who could execute a plan. The other thing his Grandfather was teaching him was to get to know his family, learn their strengths and each weakness. He needed to do this slowly while still brewing for Hogwarts. His mother and his aunts where all at his home on Spinner's End packing everything up right now to move everything to Prince Manor. The lab here in the Manor was by far the best potion lab he had been in. And the surrounding area in which the Manor was suitable to gathering ingredients that he didn't have to purchase.

"Well, I had to escort Bill Weasley to Egypt this morning. I was tasked by Head Balin to make sure he got there and stayed. Wizards aren't normally escorted anywhere unless you don't want them in the bank."

"Are you saying Bill Weasley did something that offended the Goblins?" Severus asked as he took another drink of tea.

"I think he did something that Head Balin got him to do and wanted him to forget about it." Severus watched as Driscoll put out the fag he had been holding and turned the chair towards him at the table. "He told me, Head Balin had called him into his office and asked him to look over two boys as far as he knew and tell him what he saw. Because he couldn't tell there sex really because their faces were hidden under a cloak. He described exactly what he saw. He said they looked to be muggleborn with the way they were dressed. After he had done so, Head Balin told him he would be going to Egypt."

Severus sat up, he was now interested. He and Lucius hadn't went and checked on Kayden and Brandon. From the sounds of it, the boys had made it into Gringotts, but he wasn't sure yet. He turned his chair towards Driscoll.

"Did he say how old they were?"

Driscoll grinned at him. "Bill said they were really small and showed me the height, about an eight or nine year old. This is why I said the Goblins are acting a little strange. Anytime anyone mentions anything about seeing them if you were in the bank you are told to shut up about it."

Severus could tell Driscoll really loved talking about this. But it also got him wondering how if it was that the Nixon brothers, who were muggleborn get the Goblins so quickly on their side.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Severus wanted to hear Driscoll's reasoning for this.

"That is where it gets even better. I did some digging and found out who was in the bank at the time they came in. Let's just say, they made an entrance. I was finally able to get what they actually said out in the bank to get so much attraction from the Goblins. One of the two bowed to the teller and said: Gold flows upon the hour of our meeting, Master Goblin. They said this to Gordock, he is one of the hardest tellers in the bank to deal with. Witches and wizards hate going to him. Then he told these two back: May magic ever flow and answer your headed call." He took a drink of the tea he had and then looked at Severus. "Gordock escorted them straight to Head Balin's office himself. Gordock never escorts anyone."

Severus sat back and thought back to what Kayden and Brandon had said to the Malfoys that day. "The sun shines upon the hour of our meeting."

Driscoll looked confused. "That isn't what…"

Severus interrupted him. "That is what the two of them said to the Malfoys when I was with them at the Oxford Renaissance fair. They changed the greeting to fit for the Goblins." That greeting that they had given only confirmed it was them, and that the boys had gotten inside the alley.

"Who are they?" Driscoll asked.

Severus filled Driscoll in on the two brothers with what little bit he and Lucius knew about them. When he brought up the abuse he could see that Driscoll didn't like that at all. Driscoll agreed to keep watch to see if the boys came back inside the bank. He would make him aware of it.

"So, how are we going to get into the records department at the Ministry?" Driscoll asked.

"Not we, I'll talk to Lucius. He already works at the Ministry in the Wizengamot office. I'm pretty sure he can find some way to get inside the birth record department. We maybe able to find them via the trace on the birth records. Now I can see why you can get out of vows so easily. Most wizards don't have logic skills." Severus said.

"I'll take that as a complement then."

* * *

Sunday, July 6th

Harry had gotten Caddy to Apparate him into his brother's bedroom at the flat. Aunt Petunia would be arriving soon. He knew Phoenix and Kayden had already gotten Robert to leave the flat all day. Robert had said it wouldn't be a problem and he would give them family time with their Aunt. Harry came out of the bedroom and could smell lunch already. His brothers had a roast sitting on the table with all cooked vegetables ready to and fresh made bread. Harry loved it. Even though he liked the elfs cooking at the manor he still liked the way some things were prepared this way.

The door bell rang and Harry said, "I'll get it."

He went to the door and opened it, knowing he'd get to see Aunt Petunia. "Aunt Petunia!" He gave her a hug, because he really did love his Aunt for doing what she had done for him and his brothers. Without her, he didn't think it would have ever had happened. Once he pulled away he saw Dudley. Dudley looked smaller.

"Hi Harry," Dudley said.

"Hi, did you lose weight?" Harry asked.

Harry saw the grin on Dudley's face. "Yeah, I did."

Before he got further, Aunt Petunia said. "I think it would be better if we all went inside. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry blushed. "Sorry Aunt Petunia. Come in." Harry stepped back and after the both of them came inside he shut the door. He introduced both of his brothers to Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Harry was waiting for Dudley to be shocked but he really wasn't. "Does Dudley know?"

"I do. Aunt Lily wrote me a letter." Dudley said. "How do we tell you two apart?"

Kayden and Phoenix laughed. Harry grinned at them. He could tell them apart finally, it took him a little while, but he started noticing very slight differences, and it was extremely slight. But the real indicator was in the eyes. As long as both were looking at you. Kayden was the only one who had it though, he had a dark black trim around his green eyes, where Phoenix didn't. It had taken him two days to figure it out, but once he had, he was able to keep his brothers separate.

"Let me see." Aunt Petunia bent down. "We had two sets of twins in school, one was easy to tell apart, but the other set, you had to look in different places. Say your names once more and real one. No tricks please."

Harry watched as they both did. He could see Aunt Petunia looked them over real well.

"They have differences Dudley but very slight. It would be very easy to keep getting them mixed up. Come here Mum will show you."

Harry watched as Aunt Petunia pointed out the very slight differences he had noticed as well. Even Dudley grinned at his seeing his new cousins.

"That is so cool being able to swap with each other." Dudley said.

They sat down to lunch Harry couldn't get over that Dudley wasn't over stuffing his plate like he normally did. Harry also noticed a slight change in his Aunt Petunia as well, she had always looked extremely thin, almost overtly so, but he did see she had gained a little weight, she was still thin, but she looked more healthy now. He was glad about that.

Dudley had been telling them about his summer, how much stuff he was he was doing. Harry couldn't believe he was going over everything as well and noticed Phoenix and Kayden thought so to. Then Dudley kind of got sad.

"I didn't get into Dad's school he wanted me to get into." Harry watched as he looked at each of them. "Dad got killed almost two weeks ago now."

Harry and his brother's made their apologies to him and their Aunt over Uncle Vernon. Harry never really liked Uncle Vernon and he knew his brother's didn't as well. But they knew Dudley did love his father.

"It's alright Dudley, why don't you tell them the other thing you wanted to tell them as well." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry started noticing something, his Aunt Petunia would look at each of them in return after Dudley told them something. He also noticed that she was leading Dudley somewhat into talking about things.

"I don't want you to hate me. And I'm sorry I did it. You now the TV in my room you know it looked like a foot went through it. I didn't put my foot through it. I got extremely angry and those new heavy boots dad bought me. Well it lifted off the floor and shot through the TV." Dudley was looking at each of them. "I knew I had did that. You weren't around Harry, you had been helping Mrs. Figg. I didn't want Dad to do what he did to you to me. So I lied about it. I lied about a lot of stuff I did like that."

Harry looked at his brothers. He could see Phoenix had leaned over to Kayden and Kayden then whispered back to him. Phoenix looked at Harry and lifted his eyebrow and nodded toward Dudley and mouthed the word magic.

So Harry asked the question. "Do you know what you did Dudley?"

"Yeah, I figured it out when I was six or seven. I could do some of the same things you could but in a different way. I was doing magic when magic would get you hit by Dad. I didn't want to get hit by Dad. Can you forgive me?"

Dudley wasn't looking at them, he was looking at his plate. Harry had been upset every time he got blamed for something he knew he didn't do, whether he had been in the house or not. He also understood why Dudley would lie, he was scared his father would do the same that he had done to them.

"You going to try to get any of us in trouble if it's something you've done again?" Kayden asked.

Dudley looked up. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Harry could feel the weight of the air as it settled over the table. "Okay Dudley. I forgive you."

"We do to." Phoenix said. "If you have magic, wouldn't you be going to the same school as us now?"

"I think so." Aunt Petunia said. "And I'm very proud of all of you boys, I knew you could work it out."

Master Balin had came after lunch, and Dudley surprised Harry again by doing the dishes. He had said he'd been doing them all summer, it was one of his chores now.

* * *

Phoenix watched as Master Balin rolled out a scroll on the table they had just cleaned off. He was standing beside Aunt Petunia as he started explaining the scroll.

"These are the wards that are around number 4 Privet Drive. Master Kayden and Master Phoenix allowed me to inspect them. So I made sure I had what was actually done around the home written in several copies. This first ward, is a blood ward that ties your sister Lily to you Miss Evens. But notice the additional writing underneath it. When that ward was activated a blood curse activated upon the home as well. The interesting thing is the other additional writing below that one also. Is the counter for the blood curse. I did some calculations, by activating the blood ward it activated the curse and counter for it upon your nephews. I double checked and triple checked these calculations, abuse inside the home was forced magically."

Phoenix grabbed a chair and had Aunt Petunia sit down because she looked as if she'd faint.

"So no matter what I would have done, they would still had been abused?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yes." Master Balin said. "But there is more. The second ward, is another blood ward, done a few days later. It activated the curse and counter a second time and rolled over onto yourself and your son. Your son doesn't look like he's been abused not physically, but there is some damage done, my calculations are showing mental abuse. But the calculations on yourself would have your husband turning against you."

Dudley had come back by then and Phoenix looked at his cousin.

"Dad did turn on Mum. I knew what was going on, I could hear it." Dudley said.

Phoenix watched as Master Balin looked at all of them. Master Balin looked angry. "As I stated, mental towards your child. The wards and the curses and counter are still activated upon this home. Do not go back to it. Gringotts has already laced another ward around the home that nothing can be done to those wards around it, until Gringotts allows it. We want to use it as evidence against the wizard that placed the Blood Ward. I need your permission to do so. Do I have it?"

"Yes. Do what needs to be done." Aunt Petunia said with such venom in her voice that Phoenix had never heard from his Aunt before, no matter how angry she had gotten with them.

Phoenix watched as Master Balin snarled a grin. "Next I need to examine you and all four children to see the effects of what this curse and counter has done. Do I have your permission to do this?"

"Yes and if you could check me for something else. That wizard you sent with the letter, Tremle or Trem. I can't remember, but he said I should get myself checked because he thought I could be a muggleborn whose magic is blocked or dormant." Aunt Petunia said.

Phoenix was shocked. He looked at his brothers and cousin. From each of there faces he could tell this was new to them as well.

"I would be honored to do that for you." Master Balin said. "I'll start with the children first. They'll go quicker."

Aunt Petunia gave her consent and Master Balin had directed him to come over first. It felt a little weird that he had to kneel down in front of Master Balin so the Goblin could touch his forehead with his finger and then the chanting started. He could feel a wave of magic as it started at his finger tip and like a small ripple like on water after having tossed a stone in it. It got bigger as it went through his body and the next one came. All the while he was doing that, a parchment was furiously writing beside his head. Once it was done Master Balin read over the parchment.

"Never, muscular and lung damage. Your lungs still need to be healed and your hands still show slight damage." Master Balin looked at him. "Master Phoenix are you having problems holding things for very long?"

Phoenix hadn't told anyone. He didn't want his brothers to worry or Gisly. They had been brilliant with the potions. "I have problems writing for long period of time, my hands start to shake."

"And breathing?" Master Balin asked.

"As long as I take breaks while running it's okay. But it hurts." Phoenix said as he lowered his head.

"We'll get you healed Master Phoenix. I'm surprised you had potions available to you. The damage was quite extensive."

"Caddy got the potions." Phoenix said softly.

"Caddy got them from Severus through the free elf delivery chain." Harry said.

"They look so much like Severus and Lily. Phoenix and Kayden do." Aunt Petunia said.

"Are you sure, Miss Evens?" Master Balin asked.

"Positive." Aunt Petunia said.

"Good. Since you are positive, I can send the letters that Lily left for me to send. I couldn't send them until I had impute from a family member. I would have found one way or another to get impute even if you didn't have custody." Master Balin said. "Master Kayden you are next."

"Come here Phoenix." Aunt Petunia told him.

Phoenix went to her and she then pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help it as he started to cry. He never remembered being held like this.

"I'm so sorry you had gotten so hurt. I'm sorry all of you did." Aunt Petunia said as she rocked him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Severus was pacing and watching the wall. It had taken Lucius three days to get this set up. The spell would only be activated for two days. The spell activated at Friday at midnight. Every two minutes his name would light up and flash golden on the family tree inside Prince Manor while a birth record would go through a series of spells that lasted two minutes for a hidden child. They knew those spells worked because they had put Driscoll's daughter, Celeste under a Fidelius, since this was his idea anyway and tried it out Thursday evening when the records department was closed. She showed right back up on the tree like she had never been removed. Lucius did have it narrowed down by age on that trial run so it wouldn't be so noticeable if someone came in to check. Saturday and Sunday was the best days to put this plan into action. They had calculated the best they could that it should be done by around midnight tonight. It would go through thirty birth records an hour. And they started the age parameter for the child's age at the year he became sexually active which was sixteen. They had already figured that his child was either fourteen years of age at the oldest and it worked itself down from there.

Severus hoped his child was eleven or under. Yesterday he had feared his child would have shown up and he had already been teaching them. That really had been his worst fear. That he was teaching them and they weren't in Slytherin. He was hard and demanding in the classroom. So hard and demanding that he had been brought up to the school board every year. But his record stood for itself, he had less potion accidents than the last Potion Master at the school, Slughorn himself. His teaching career hadn't even gotten him out of the fourth month yet of one year of Slughorn's career. Matter of fact, the board realized they had to go back six Potion Masters until they found one that Severus matched with so far. And that Potion Master had taught the longest at the school. So for the last two years he had not been called before the school board anymore. But now he didn't have to worry about that. He hadn't taught his child.

Severus checked his watch, it was three in the afternoon. The spell only had nine hours left. They had thought for sure by now his child would have been revealed.

"Take a break Severus."

Severus looked at his Grandfather who had come into the room. No one had left this room unguarded since it had started. He had been in here the most he knew. A lot of his family members had kept coming in and out to check for themselves.

"I can't. Not yet. The longer the spell runs…" Severus trailed off as his Grandfather stood before him and placed his hand at the back of his neck and pulled him to him.

"We know. The longer it runs the less likelihood your child will appear." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"If that happens then what do we do?" Severus asked.

"We get my scalawag of grandson back in here to figure out another way."

Severus had noticed this about his family, his Grandfather touched him positively as much as he could. He also noted his uncles had started doing it as well when they came into the Manor. His Grandfather had said he was going to make sure his wounds were healed. Over the last several days it had been nothing but this. Love from every male member in this family. That hard exterior he had built was crumbling and he was slowly coming to trust the men in this family even more. He had never really been a person who was touchy. A touch me not was what he really was, but he had noticed, he had a deep craving for this type of affection. It was giving him something that he needed.

* * *

The boys were now watching 'The Hobbit' together as Petunia was going over the findings on each child and herself. Phoenix it appeared had the most damage from the counter as Balin had explained it to her. Kayden suffered right after his brother and also had slight lung damage but not to the extent that Phoenix had. But all three of her nephews needed potions to repair their bodies to the size of actual eleven-year-olds that they should be like and not looking like they were nine-year-olds. All three boys also needed the right foot reset on two of the bones to be regrown as well as two fingers on their left hands to go through the same treatment as well as three ribs. Not to mention all the scaring, Petunia had been pretty sure this had been from Vernon's belt. She could only recall two scars and those she knew to be fact came from Marge's dog, Ripper. Her nephews did not like dogs at all.

Petunia couldn't help the tears that kept cascading down her face as she sat here and read through it all. She knew about the foot, because she had walked in on Vernon and that was the day her own pain started. But if it kept Vernon away from Harry that was all she had started carrying about. That had been the day she started in on Vernon for physically abusing Harry. She was thankful that Master Balin cast a charm around them so the boys couldn't hear her crying over what they had suffered.

All four of the boys as well needed wizarding boosters for their immune systems from wizarding diseases she had never even heard of. She was vaguely aware of Lily having to get them while in school over the course of her first two years there.

Other than being overweight, Dudley was fairly healthy, he had a few issues but not many. Most of those would correct themselves once his weight was under control. The mental damage she would have to work with him over this.

As for herself. Petunia even had a few bones that needed regrowing. She wasn't quite sure how that was actually supposed to happen but Master Balin assured her it could be done and should be done. Hers were rib bones as well, though she also need her cheek bones to be reset but not regrown. And she did register as a witch. There was a blockage and Master Balin said it could be removed. She had been told that some wizarding parents have an exam over a child at ten years of age if they haven't shown signs of magic to check for certain blockages. Petunia had the type that could be repaired and her magic would start to flow more, as it was right now, she had what was like a trickle effect. That was why her senses were more heightened and she could see things, but she couldn't utilize it the way she should. So she needed to be taken in for this process to happen.

"It would be better for you if you are staying in a wizarding home while all of this taking place with the boys and yourself." Master Balin said.

"What home would you suggest?" Petunia asked.

"Potter Manor. Master Harry is there already. The wards are fully activated and Goblin reinforced I might add. We will know if someone tries to breach the wards if someone is not supposed to be there. Right now it is probably the safest place for yourself, your son, and Master Harry." Master Balin said.

"What about Kayden and Phoenix?" Petunia asked.

"As soon as I leave here their father will be getting a letter from myself. I will be delivering it in person." Master Balin said. "Master Kayden and Master Phoenix will probably be with their father before the night is over. If he is indeed their father, then he will be given another letter. The second one will allow him under the Fidelius of the wergild. He needs to know what his sons are involved in. Right now there are only five of us who know the true extent of the wergild. We are the only five who know what truly happened that night. I know you are aware of it, because of what Lily must of written you to do, or the chest would have not have come to you. It would have gone elsewhere."

Petunia sat back. She didn't want to really separate the boys but she knew it needed to happen. They did need to be with their father, it wasn't like she knew anything really about going to war in the wizarding world. She only knew what she could prep them from her side of life that she had lived so far. Then they were going to add Severus Snape in all of this. She hadn't really seen him around since that summer after Lily's fifth year in school. Lily had told her parents about what she had been called, but Petunia couldn't understand really why Lily felt so offended from it. To her it was rather stupid really not to forgive him. Severus had been her best friend since nine. She couldn't count the times she had called Lily a bitch and her sister still kept communicating with her. It had been few and far between but still. She had finally gotten over Severus being around after the two of them had been in school for a couple of years. She was sixteen herself and working towards getting her GCEs early. Getting ready to go to University. She knew they shared the twins between them. Well as far as she was concerned she was going to try and get along with him, because there was no way she wanted to stop seeing her nephews.

"Alright. I'm not going to try and keep his sons from him. As far as I'm concerned that would be cruel. But can you explain about the abuse, that it…" She couldn't finish as the tears came again.

"I plan on taking copies of all of this to him, if you will allow me. He is after all a Potions Master. The curse and the counter curse was upon his family line. Though I can imagine he will not be expecting that it had rolled onto you, your son, and Master Harry as it has." Master Balin said.

Petunia nodded. "Alright," she wiped the tears again from her face. "How do I get Dudley and I to Potter Manor and all of our things? I don't even know where it is."

"I imagine Master Harry will be delighted in having you and your son stay with him in Potter Manor. You will be traveling via the house elf as Master Harry is using. No floo connection. We do not want word to get out that Master Harry is back in his ancestral home." Master Balin said.

She watched as Master Balin made copies of the parchments, all five of them. Lily had been right in one thing she found so far, treat a Goblin with respect and he showed it right back to you. He had been pleasant once she had gotten over his looks. And he was very intelligent, if this was how he wanted to go with things, she was going to trust his judgment because Lily had. It was six by the time Master Balin had left and Petunia was inside the room with the boys.

"You can't try to go into the trunk, or put any part of your body in it." Kayden was explaining to her and Dudley about the trunks. "Master Balin said you could get hurt. Bad hurt."

"Right," Petunia said nodding towards him. "You help with the desk. Put everything neatly in a pile for them to put in the trunks."

She looked around, "Phoenix and Harry get things out of the closet. Kayden and I will do the dresser. I want to make sure you are both packed up and ready to go."

As soon as she said it all, they each divided and started gathering what was needed. _Well Severus, welcome to the family as dysfunctional as it is._ Petunia thought.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Severus had just finished dinner with his family and was sitting back and relaxing on the back veranda again with another fag that was calming his shattered nerves. Driscoll had left shortly before dinner had finished, he had gotten an indication from his boss to return to the bank. The whole family who was at the manor for dinner had watched him leave as he made his excuses. Lord Wilkvine Prince had made his displeasure known quite vocally to Driscoll's retreating form about not taking anymore vows. Severus wasn't about to hold his breath on that one. His cousin's record stood all on its own.

He had finished his second fag as the back door was opened and Driscoll walked back out.

"That was rather quick, no owl post delivery errands then?" Severus asked him.

"Actually there was one. To Grandfather Wilkvine. I need you to come inside, Head Balin is here to see you. He had to get permission from Grandfather Wilkvine to come into the manor. It has to do with Goblin treaties. You know how these things go." Driscoll said.

Severus stood up, he could not imagine why the Head of the 'Goblin Retrieval & Curse Breaking Office' wanted to see him for. "Lead on."

He followed Driscoll inside the back door and down the hallway here. Halfway down he stopped for brief moment and looked at the Family Tree on the wall. It was still going and he saw Zinnia give him a sad smile. He turned and saw that Driscoll was waiting at the end of the hall, he caught back up to him and followed him as he turned right and then left quickly into the office that was Lord Wilkvine Prince's.

"Here he is, Head Balin." Driscoll said.

His Grandfather was sitting behind the desk and the Goblin whom he assumed was Balin had turned. He could only imagine how old this Goblin actually was, more often than not he didn't see them with white beards but this one had one.

"Very well Mr. Tremlett, I'll shall not be needing your services for the rest of the night." The goblin Balin said.

Driscoll turned and Severus felt the brief pat his cousin gave him on the shoulder as he walked out the office and shut the door. Severus walked to one of the chairs that in front of his Grandfather's desk and sat down.

"You wanted to see me?" Severus asked.

"Yes," He said as he looked back at Lord Wilkvine Prince. "I would like to speak with the Prince heir alone."

"Absolutely not. You know better than to request that, I have right to refuse on the grounds of the same treaty you asked to come into my home. He is my only heir. I have given you permission to come into my home to speak with my heir. I'm staying with my heir. If that is not acceptable then you can leave." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus now knew which treaty was being bantered about. He wasn't even sure if Goblins requested entry into Manors even more. Considering the last goblin war had started under the same guise as a Goblin requesting to see an heir and that Goblin had killed the heir. Severus felt well protected as seeing as his Grandfather wasn't about to leave him. He had never tangled with a Goblin but he didn't want to find out what all they could do.

Goblin Balin said, "very well. I assure you I mean your heir no harm." He turned back to look at Severus. "I have a letter to give to you."

"From whom?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked. "And there better not be anything upon it."

Severus' eyebrows rose, he had never heard of a Goblin delivering a letter in their entire life. Goblins took offense at such a task.

Balin turned back to Lord Wilkvine Prince. "I assure you there is nothing upon this letter because the Lady in question that wrote it is dead. There is no magic upon this letter."

Severus was confused as he looked at his Grandfather who appeared to be confused as well. "The Lady's name?" Severus asked. He was curious to say the least.

Balin turned back to him. "Lady Lily Potter."

Severus didn't know what to expect, but that hadn't been it. Lily had stopped talking to him in the last two weeks of school their fifth year. Calling her a mudblood had not been good. He had taken to haunting the seventh floor to talk to her, to apologize for it. He could only take so much humiliation, he had not been in his right frame of mind when he had said that. He had snapped and lashed out in anger. And to have been humiliated in front of her of all people in that manner. He was already in love with her by then. He took a deep shuttering breath and let it out.

"Severus," He heard his Grandfather's concern and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said hesitantly. He looked at Balin, he hadn't even been aware that the Goblin stood closer to him with the letter that was only centimeters from him to take.

He took the letter and slowly opened it.

 _Severus,_

 _I don't know where to start. I should have talked with you, but everyone in Gryffindor said I shouldn't. We went five years defying the odds. Seven years if you count the two before school started. I don't regret our friendship, even though I hold myself to blame for it going cold and dormant. I was the one who turned away from seven years while you still tried. I know what you told the 'Fat Lady', she told me. I know it's probably very late in coming. I don't blame you for what you said. I forgave you for it. Now I see I probably should of told you. I watched you for two years growing further from me. I now understand how Petunia felt, when you stepped in and took me away from her. Remember that. How much she blamed you that you were taking her sister away from her. It wasn't you, we both know that. She grew up way quicker than I did on some things. You know, she called me a complete and utter bitch for not forgiving you. My sister said I was completely stupid. I tried to make her understand what that word really meant. She still said I was a stupid bitch and throwing out seven years of friendship all over one word really. Imagine my surprise, she was right. I was wrong and I shouldn't have given up on you._

 _That was one reason why I wrote the letter. The other, well, let's just say may come to a complete shock for you. I don't know how to say it any other way than plainly. James Potter was ass, I married an ass who doesn't think. Yes, I should have realized, I don't know what I was thinking when I started dating him. He picked on three people in school that I know he would consider an enemy. Avery, Mulciber, and you. He did something I can't forgive him for. Out of the three of you, he took your blood and placed it in a spell of his design that would give him a child who had more magic than what he or I could have produced. Linetheift. There was no way I was going to allow it to happen._

 _Master Balin, the goblin who handed this to you, needs your blood. You need to know and it needs to be confirmed. Because the birth records can't be filed until my will is read in the wizengamot after September 1_ _st_ _of this year. I would like the father's name to be present on the birth records. If you are not the father then disregard the second part of this letter, but the first part should have been said a long time ago._

 _With love for a best friend of seven years,_

 _Lily_

Severus couldn't help as the tears started flowing, hot like fire as they dripped down his cheeks. The one thing he regretted doing in his life, the mistake he had been trying to correct in life since he had been fifteen. And still corrected for. The transgression had been forgiven. Severus was also aware who had made that come about. Lily had always been a hothead, stubborn to the core and passionate and it had taken her sister to finally get through to her.

But the anger flared hot as he read about James Potter and what he had done. He had never heard of any type of spell that would cause this and he had been called dark. For a light wizard James Potter had reached a new low in the depths of hell in his book. By the time he read the ending paragraph he knew why the wall wasn't working. Lily's will had been sealed magically and wouldn't be read until after September 1, because the birth records were in the will.

He put the letter on his head as he bent over trying to keep pain down that he was feeling. This had been done to him unknowingly. He knew his frustration was coming out because he could his throaty anguished cries.

Severus felt the strong hands on his as it pried the letter out of them. He could feel the settle of magic as it touched his head and went through him. That subtle tell of magic that he was aware of was his Grandfather's. Then the hand that was on his chin as it lifted his head.

"I think I need to read this letter, Severus. I need to know why had to use a calming spell over you." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

He looked deeply into his Grandfather's eyes. A part of him didn't want him to read it, but another knew he needed to know.

"Go ahead." Severus told him.

He felt his Grandfather's hand on the top of his head as he stroked his fingers through his hair. Once his touch left Severus leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He wondered how much the child had of Lily, did it have any of her at all. Then it struck him odd, Lily only gave birth to one child and the Headmaster kept saying that child looked exactly like James.

"Severus, I think you need to consent and give your blood." Lord Wilkvine Prince said. "As long as it is done here and we have no need to go anywhere else."

"The birth records are with me." Balin said. "We have no need to go anywhere else."

"Birth records, you mean to say there is more than one?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked. "The woman only bore one child."

Severus opened his eyes and then stood up. "The letter said records as well. Let me see that."

The letter was given back and Severus found it. Lily had clearly written birth records. He looked at Balin.

"I'm not at liberty to say anything." Balin said and then turned to look at him. "Will you consent with your blood given freely?"

"Yes." Severus said. He had to know. He wanted to know what had happened. Once his Grandfather allowed Balin to use his desk two records were placed on top of the desk and a Goblin dagger was taken out and handed to Severus.

"Left palm and allow the drops to fall on them. If you are indeed their father you'll be able to read it." Balin said.

Severus took the dagger as he looked down at the birth records. The only thing he could read was birth record at the top of each one. He had never seen an object under a Fidelius charm before, but he knew it could happen. He sliced his left palm and made a fist over the record that was closest and watched as his blood dropped and the words started appearing.

 _Certificate of Birth_

 _Born on July 31_ _st_ _1980_

 _Kayden Arernil Moon_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape_

 _Mother: Lily Evens Potter_

He was mesmerized by what he was reading.

"The next one, this one has plenty of blood." Balin said.

Severus blinked and moved his hand over the other and as the drops hit words started appearing as well.

 _Certificate of Birth_

 _Born on July 31_ _st_ _1980_

 _Phoenix Segelion Moon_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape_

 _Mother: Lily Evens Potter_

"Very good, I need to close your palm with the dagger now." Balin said.

Severus gave the dagger back and watched as the Goblin ran it over his palm and the blood that was on his hand went back inside as the wound started to close. He showed that the dagger held no blood and replaced it in his robe he had on.

"Now for the matter of the boys. I don't know how far you read down, Master Kayden is first born, Master Phoenix is the youngest." Balin said.

Severus looked at his Grandfather, he had never heard a goblin address a wizard as master, much less two little half-bloods.

"Where are my great-grandsons? And why is there last name still Moon?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"To where they are, I'll tell you shortly, as for why they are still named Moon is do to the reading of Lady Lily's Will. Once it has been read in the Wizengamot, the records will be in place and there last name will be magically changed to their fathers. It will not happen until then." Balin said. He picked up the two birth records. "Once the filing happens I'll make sure you have the originals."

"Where are my sons?" Severus asked.

Severus watched as Balin started pulling scroll after scroll out of his robe. "Your sons are very safe at the moment. I need you to read about the effects of curse and the counter curse of all inhabitance in the house in which they had lived."

"The effects are only on the Prince line." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Not so. Not in this case. I need you to read before you split the boys up." Balin said.

They each started reading. The more he read he could hear his Grandfather who was reading along with him getting rather angry. He didn't blame him. The curse and the counter had been laced twice upon the house making it flow to anyone related to Lily with her blood. The curse had spilled over to them because of the Prince blood in the house.

"Tell me they are out of that house." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"They are not there." Balin said.

Severus moved to the next scroll and read Petunia's name on top of it. When he read that she was a witch with a blocked magical core he swallowed hard. Knowing what his father had done to his mother had been bad. While he was at school he could forget for awhile, but this was different. Even his mother had never received damage done to her like this. It had stopped two weeks ago. He hadn't been made heir yet.

"Why did her abuse stop?" He asked.

"Her husband was murdered. It continued even after they had moved. Only to her. From my understanding and what little I was able to glean out from her was she had been able to direct the abuse at least the physical side of it away from the boys for the most part since they turned seven."

Severus went back to the scroll. There had been violence in his home but not the point of bones being broken. None of this was able to fit the jealous girl he had met at nine after he had told Lily what she was. It was hard to imagine that Petunia had gone through this, she hadn't seemed like the type who would have allowed it. Not after having read what Lily had just written. That image of that jealous girl in his mind was totally shattered.

He continued on scroll upon scroll with Grandfather. He had sat back down after they had gotten through them all. It boggled his mind that all three boys had the same scars. Harry Potter had been effected because of a curse that had been upon his line. Lucius had told him he was just a boy and couldn't hurt him. He now knew Harry Potter wasn't what the Headmaster kept alluding to that he was.

"Where are all of them at?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"At the moment they are at the residents where the twins have been staying." Balin said.

Severus watched as he Grandfather looked at him. "I want them brought here Severus. All of them. Not just my great grandsons. The healing that has to take place will be better suited here. The treatments that Petunia Evens needs alone will need to done carefully. She won't have time to keep watch over her own son, much less her nephews."

Harry Potter in his house. "How will we keep this quiet? Harry Potter is recognizable. Everyone knows about the scar on his head."

"Actually he hides it rather well. Considering you've seen him as well as Lord Malfoy and not known. I was told quite a few stories." Balin said.

"When have you seen him Severus?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

Severus closed his eyes going back over his memories, the little boy at the museum. His demeanor the way he talked, how he looked like James. "Lucius and I saw him at the museum." He opened his eyes. "You could not see a scar upon his forehead at all. I know cause I looked for it."

"If he can get around you and Lucius, I think he can hide out with the family for rest of the summer." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus felt this was crazy. If the Headmaster was to find out. He needed to start figuring out what all the Headmaster's plans were. That wizard was playing him for a reason. And trying to start something with him that he knew would be going to an abused child. Even he wasn't that callused to add more damage to a child such as that.

Severus looked at Balin. "Do you think Petunia will agree to this?"

He watched as a snarled smile appeared on the Goblins face. "I'll go with you to pick them up. She'll agree."

"How can you be so sure she'll agree to this?" Severus asked.

"She already agreed to move her and her son to another wizarding home upon my suggestion. If I know her and those boys, they'll want to stay together." Balin said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Petunia still couldn't believe the changes in Harry. They were by far for the better. She did note his hair was cut almost like the twins, but not quite, but it was a very good stylish look for him instead of the mop of hair that went every angle imaginable. That mop of hair was Potter hair and it appeared he didn't take to well to it, what it looked like now suited him. He did look better without the glasses too. She did note the contacts appeared to be green in color and she could of sworn she had ordered clear contacts. So he was either doing that by magic or had someone to change it for him. She knew they were colored because they matched green earrings that all three boys were wearing.

Petunia was very happy about the amount of clothing that was produced. So she knew the boys had been doing the daily quest letters even more. She noted the styles of the clothes, briefs were no where in sight, what the boys chose was the new design that had come out on the market the boxer briefs. They were taking it to heart on what they liked and wanted to wear. From what she had seen so far, they each had a full wardrobe for the first time in their life. She was hoping Harry had the same results, she wouldn't know until she checked.

She hadn't told them yet what was about to happen. Petunia had gotten the boys packed up. Her reason for this was she knew from even listening to them they thought they were all finally going to get to stay together. It tugged on her even more knowing that she didn't have the power to let them stay together. She only legally had custody of Harry. It pained her not having custody of the twins, because if she did she would not be splitting the boys up at all. Petunia didn't want this to happen and knew as soon as they found out she was going to have three upset boys on her hands.

"Alright, back to the living room." Petunia told them.

She noted that the quest chest went into a backpack that Kayden was carrying. Once she got them back into the living room she told them to sit for a bit. She went over to the bookcase that was in the living room and her eyes roved over the books looking for the ones she had bought the boys. She started pulling out works of fiction that had fanciful stories all of them magical. The works included C.S. Lewis, T.H. White, Thomas Malory, Lord Dunsany, Bram Stroker, J.M. Barrie, Homer, Jacob Grimm. These where the writers that shaped her world when she was younger, the writers who gave a her a love magic and dream that it could be true. She had kept handing them to Kayden as he kept piling them into the backpack. Petunia began to wonder what they had done to the backpack, because she knew all of these would not fit inside it. Kayden kept up a cheeky grin as he took book after book and placed it inside and held the bag like it weighted nothing. She hadn't expected them to read all of this over the summer, she had bought these to go to school with the boys to keep them up with the classics and as well as give them ideas of what they could come up with. As far as she was concerned if you could imagine it, it should be able to be done in one form or fashion. She didn't want them limited to just the magical world. With what she knew Lily had done only gave her the hope even more that she was right in this thinking.

Petunia mentally went over the list of everything that had been put deliberately inside the flat. There was nothing left. She turned to Kayden and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Alright dear, that's all. Why don't you all four have a seat at the table." Petunia said.

"So where are we going? We're all going together right?" Kayden asked.

Petunia felt horrible, she did not want to do this.

* * *

Severus left with Balin through the floo and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. It was going on towards eight and the pub was crowded as he feared it would be. He looked at Balin who noted it as well. Driscoll had stepped through the floo last. Balin had already said a spell over himself where he would appear like a little person on the streets of London. Though he would possible get stares, he would not appear like the true Goblin he was.

"It's to crowded to bring them back this way." Driscoll said quietly.

"Apparition will have to be the mode of travel now." Balin said.

"Agreed." Severus said, then looked at his cousin. "Go inform Grandfather, we are not coming this route."

Severus said the spell over his own clothes and then started out of the bar. The regulars where here and he kept his head down. He could hear the booming voice of Hagrid greeting people and he sped up. The last thing he wanted was Hagrid to notice him tonight of all nights. He liked Hagrid, but knew the mans lips were far to loose and he told the Headmaster everything. His heart stopped racing as quickly as it had started after he slipped out into the streets of London with Balin. They walked down the streets, he knew where they were headed. He already figured out which flat it was, because he and Lucius had been there.

"I do have something else for you to read," Balin said as they walked down the lighted street.

"Something you couldn't have given me at the Manor?" Severus asked as he slowed his pace because Balin was practically running to keep up with him.

"I would have given it to you at the Manor if Lord Prince had allowed you to be alone with me." Balin said.

Severus felt a tap on his wrist and noticed another letter. "Do I need to do this now? Who is that one from?"

"You can do this later, but make sure you are alone. It is from Lady Lily Potter." Balin said.

Severus took it and placed it on the inside of robe that had been changed into a muggle button up shirt. "Is this one actually going to explain things better?"

"It'll allow you fully under the Fidelius." Balin said.

Severus stopped and noticed Balin had stopped as well. "There is more to this Fidelius?"

Balin looked at him. "A whole lot more. You can come talk to me once you've read it. If you don't want to discuss it with me, feel free to discuss it with Miss Evans. She is under it as well."

Severus gave a nod and started walking again. So Petunia knew what her sister had done. Now this did peek his curiosity that Lily would have confided in her sister. A sister that he had understood who had still not been on good speaking terms with. Apparently something had changed. He couldn't picture Petunia as an adult, he hadn't seen her as one, the last true time he had seen her the summer after his fourth year. She was seventeen and was only home from University for the summer. He and Lily had only seen her in passing a few times that summer because she had gotten a summer job. For the life of him, he still couldn't remember what that job had been. He only knew she had been putting in a lot of hours to have extra money while she was at school.

They had walked through the gate where the flat was and started heading up the stairs. He could hear voices.

"Aunt Petunia please, this is not fair." Severus could hear the pain in the voice coming through loud and clear.

"Harry is right Mum. Why can't you talk to their dad and make him see we all need to stay together."

Severus made a motion with his hand for Balin to wait. He wanted to hear this. He needed to hear how she dealt with the boys. Right now she knew them better than he did.

He could hear the sigh it was so loud, it sounded just as frustrated and upset as the two boys he had heard.

"Dudley I explained this. You are my son, and I have custody of Harry. I don't have custody of the twins. You boys are old enough to know what that means." Petunia said.

"We want to stay with you, Harry and Dudley."

"Kayden, I know. Trust me I want you and Phoenix as well. But if your father says you have to go with him you have to go. He is your father. I'm not going to keep you two from him." Petunia said.

Severus leaned on the outer door frame and looked down at Balin who was rocking back and forth on his feet and smiling up at him. If he had to judge that look the Goblin gave him, that was an I told you so look. But it was what Petunia had said that made him want to listen a little longer. From the sounds of it, she was already preparing his sons for who the real authority figure was in their life now.

"What if he won't lets us see you, Harry and Dudley? It hurts that we have to sleep apart from Harry now."

"I know, I truly know that it hurts. Did you think I liked going away from you for the weeks that I did? I didn't. But I had to make sure you would be where it was safe. Safe for you to discover things and get where you needed to go. If I could have been here I would have been. Phoenix you'll have to talk to your father. Both you and Kayden will. But he is your father and you need to realize that. I can't go against something that he tells you to do. That wouldn't be fair to him. I don't want to lose either of you as well. I love all of you."

Severus heard enough. He could hear the stress in her voice as well as the emotional pain she was under. All of them were under it. This was a good time and a good position for him to walk in like this and relieve them all from it. It would also put him in a better view of not only his two sons, but also with the other two boys in the room. He knew what his Grandfather had told him. By the other three coming under that curse and counter that if he had it in his power to get them placed permanently inside his family he would. His grandfather felt responsible for them going through this, even though he hadn't been the one to enact the blood ward over that house, but he was willing to accept the responsibility for it. He wasn't sure how that would work considering one of those three children in that room was Harry Potter.

Severus rapped his knuckles on the door loudly. He could hear the soft moans of despair. The footsteps that he heard on the wood floor were light and stopped at the door.

"Whose there?" Petunia asked.

"It is Severus and Balin." Severus said.

The door opened. He still leaned on the door frame as the soft light from the entryway spilled out onto the stairwell. Gone was the plaited pigtails she had worn, he could barely recognize the girl she had been, much less the seventeen year old he had last seen. Her blonde hair was still thin and slightly past her shoulders, he saw that it had lost that vibrant corn silk look that it once held, it was now dull. Her gray eyes looked even more dispirited than what he remembered, they still had that dark gray rim around the edge. Her face had become more angular with age and he could tell even in the modest tea dress she was wearing she looked exceedingly thin. He noted she was tall, considering he was slouching on the door frame and they were eye level with each other.

"Come in Master Balin," Petunia said and looked at him. "Severus."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice as she had said his name. He could tell she felt uneasy as well, that was the first time he had ever heard her say his name. She had always called him 'That Snape Boy'. So he had come up her in the world from her last moniker. He stood up to his full height as Balin went inside the flat. He was at least a half a head taller, that was if she didn't put on heels, then she would match his height. He knew Lily used to call her 'Tuney', he had done it a few times when he was younger, but that didn't feel right. He hadn't been her friend after all growing up, he had been Lily's. For right now, he was going to use the same address he always used on women that Narcissa kept putting in front of him.

"Miss Evans." Severus said, he knew it was formal, yet until he knew how this was going work he was going to keep it that way.

"Come in Mr. Snape." Petunia had said.

He noticed the hesitation was gone at least. He gave her a nod as he entered the flat. He wasn't going to correct her, she wasn't aware of his name change. She would find out soon enough. He walked out of the foyer and into the living space. Sitting around the table were four boys. His breath caught at seeing them again. Their features were different yet again. He noted the auburn in the hair and how much they looked like Lily and himself. He couldn't imagine how the changes kept occurring, but he hoped this was the last. They were a perfect blend of their mother with him thrown in. And they were identical, before he could tell them apart, but now, he wasn't so sure if he was going to be able to do it. He looked over at the third that was the same size as them. That was the little boy he had been calling Brandon, who was really Harry Potter. All three of them looked so small. Even smaller if you compared them to the last boy at the table.

Petunia had walked up to him and stood beside him. "The two in the middle of the table are your sons. Kayden is on the right, Phoenix is on the left. Harry is on the far right end and Dudley my son is on the left end."

Severus reasoned she could either tell the twins apart or had them sit like that so she knew which one was which.

"Are their things packed?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we packed everything." Petunia said.

"Good. Now we have to get the other three of you packed as well." Severus said into the room.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"Miss Evans," Balin said. "I know I said for you and your son to stay in Potter Manor. It would be more beneficial if you took your son, Master Harry, and yourself and stay in Prince Manor. That way Master Harry, Master Kayden and Master Phoenix are still together."

He watched as all the boys who had very upset faces look at each other and then they were no longer upset.

"You want all of us? Not just Kayden and I?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought," Severus paused, he looked at Balin. These three had gained being called Master from this goblin. He was also aware that Petunia had addressed the goblin with it as well. "Master Balin made that abundantly clear." Balin then bowed his head towards him and Severus looked back at his twins and gave them a reassuring smile.

The boys were all grinning and saying yes to each other. He was aware these boys had access to house-elfs. He looked at Harry, he had a feeling these were Potter elfs.

"Brandon," Severus addressed him. He watched as Harry's head snapped back to look at him as his eyes widened, but he could still see the smile on the boys face. "I believe you have an elf that can help. The faster every one is packed the faster you get to see your new home."

That got them moving. What he hadn't been expecting was two elfs with totally different sets of elf wear. He did notice his twins split one went with Harry and the other with Dudley. In a flash they were gone.

Then he turned and looked at Petunia, she had a very worried look. "How is this going to work? He is recognizable. I don't want him found out, the more wizards he's around, someone's bound to notice. And if someone slips up and says his name."

He knew she had a valid reason, but he was not going against his Grandfather. "Miss Evans, you have taught him to hide that scar well. He is not wearing glasses, he does not have the Potter rats nest of hair. Without those elements he is not noticeable as the Potter Heir. I didn't even know who he was until Master Balin pointed it out to me. I've only known him as Brandon Nixon. Not Harry Potter."

"Miss Evans, this move will be better than the Potter Manor. The healing you all need is extensive, it would be better if you are in a place where help is given." Balin said coming over to them.

"I'm not worried about the twins or Harry. I'm worried about Dudley. He sometimes says things without thinking first." Petunia said.

"That can be remedied easily with a simple spell. It'll be removed at the end of the summer. If you'll allow it." Severus said. "The only person who knows other than myself is my Grandfather."

He watched as Petunia turned and walked over to a chair and sat down on it wearily. Severus could tell she was thinking, her face had a very pensive look to it.

"Master Balin are you sure?" Petunia asked him.

"Yes. This is the best move. And a secured position. I'll even go as far as fortifying the wards around Prince Manor if Lord Prince allows."

Severus' eyebrows rose. This goblin was offering her a hefty sum of warding fees for free. He looked back at Petunia, she finally nodded.

"Alright. But if he's found out and that stupid hero worships starts I'm going to kill them. He can't stand crowds and he can't stand strangers coming up to him and shaking hands with him. It's not like it hasn't happened already. It's happened twice and he's frightened of it. I got him away as soon as I could. Stupid people."

Severus walked over and sat down at one of the chairs at the table. Now he understood her concern even more. He had never thought the boy should have been made famous as he was. "He's been spotted before?"

"Yes and I know it was because of the scar, I've heard several of them mention it. I swear we've been followed as well." Petunia said.

Severus hadn't heard about any of this. He knew Lucius hadn't, he would have mentioned it. He would have to talk with the Headmaster, but he needed to make sure his sons were home and well on the way of being healed. "I'll look into Miss Evans."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Caddy Apparated Harry and Phoenix to Potter Manor. Harry was trying to think, he couldn't believe he was going to get to stay with his brothers. And he was trying to reason out why Severus hadn't called him Harry. His Aunt Petunia had said his name, and he knew is name was famous, but Severus had still called him by what his Aunt Petunia and Robert had set up for him to be called for the summer. His father had considered Severus an enemy.

"Do you think Severus knows yet, what my father did?" Harry asked Phoenix as they went into the bedroom he had been sleeping in.

"Don't know. He knows your name is Harry and not Brandon. He still called you Brandon. So stay being Brandon for the rest of the summer. It's not like you won't answer to it." Phoenix said as he started helping Harry pull out the clothes that they had bought when he went and got his hair cut and ears pierced two days ago.

Harry dropped the clothes on the floor by his wergild trunk and then pressed his palm to the run for the clothes and armor compartment. He picked it up and started dropping it in. Phoenix had dropped off his load and he went for another.

"How did he know I was the one with an Elf? You and Kayden have one too." Harry said.

"Good question. Maybe he only knows about yours." Phoenix said as he pulled out another drawer and scooped up the clothes. "He was looking at you when he said your new home. So maybe he really means it. Maybe it won't matter what your father did. He could have looked at me and Kayden when he said it, but he didn't."

Harry didn't think about that. He took the load of clothes out of Phoenix's hands and dropped them in the trunk. "So you think maybe because he accept you and Kayden, that the Peverell part of wergild is activated that the bad blood between the lines is all gone now?"

"Could be. If you think about it that was suppose to happen." Phoenix said as he and both Harry went back for more clothes.

Harry was still worried, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to get there and start to like it and Severus find out what his father did and then be sent back to here all alone again. That had been hard, he hadn't slept well at all since he had been at the Manor. He couldn't sleep, Caddy had resorted to putting a spell on him last night so he had actually gotten some sleep.

They had finished with the clothes, including all the wizarding clothes that Caddy and Gisly had found in the Manor that he and brothers could wear. They were both now standing in the ballroom with the wergild trunk. It was almost half way gone through now. Caddy had loaded up the last of the trunks inside the ball room and had made them feather light. Harry was inside the expandable and changing room as Caddy levitated the trunks inside the compartment. He and Phoenix reasoned there was no point in leaving all that cool stuff they found and he still had to find a way to give away a lot of it as well. And he couldn't do that if it all stayed here. They still had to go through all those letters too that needed answering.

Harry looked around, Caddy had the last of the trunks in the wergild chest without touching it. Then he remembered about his Grandparent's Portrait. He didn't want to leave them. "Caddy, can we take my Grandparent's Portrait in here as well?"

Caddy smiled at him. "I would be most delighted to do so Master Harry."

Phoenix looked at Harry as Caddy popped out of the room. "I'm not sure he likes them so well."

"I got that feeling too. He doesn't like to listen to them." Harry said, "But I still want to find out who that Sirius Black person is they considered a son."

"Yeah, we need to get that story again from them. It sounded like he got kicked out of his home for something." Phoenix said.

"Here they are Master Harry." Caddy said as he popped back in and levitated the agitated couple who was complaining that they couldn't leave the Potter Manor down into the last compartment of the wergild trunk with the other trunks.

Harry closed the trunk and then shrunk it and put it in his pocket. "That's it, Caddy."

Caddy took a hold of their hands and Apparated them back to the flat.

Harry saw that Severus furrowed his brow at them when they returned. "No trunk? What did you do with all of your things?"

"My trunk is in my pocket." Harry told him. Harry went over to Aunt Petunia who was sitting at one of the chairs at the table. "Do you want Caddy to go pack your things Aunt Petunia?"

He watched as Aunt Petunia looked at Caddy and then back to himself. "I'll go with him if you don't mind Harry."

"I don't mind." Harry said, knowing his Aunt Petunia really didn't trust anyone other than Master Balin it seemed. Harry looked at Caddy.

"Caddy heard, Master Harry." He walked over to Aunt Petunia, "I require your hand."

Harry watched as Aunt Petunia stood up and then took the small elf hand and then they were gone. Harry took a seat at the table and Phoenix sat down next to him. Harry looked around and noticed Master Balin had already left. He looked at Severus who was looking between the two of them. Phoenix sat closest to his father.

* * *

Phoenix could feel that his brother was still worried. Both he and Kayden could feel their brother real well. That was why he sat down closest to his father.

"Kayden?"

Phoenix heard the unsure question on the name. He shook his head.

"Phoenix."

"Yes sir." Phoenix said softly.

He watched as his father stood up and came over to his right and squat down so he was right beside him. His heart picked up its pace. Phoenix looked hesitantly at him, feeling the worry off of Harry was not helping his own mixed feelings at the moment. "I won't hurt you. I'm not going to hurt any of you Phoenix."

Phoenix searched his eyes and his face, everything he saw said his father was relaxed and he didn't feel anything off of him that didn't feel out of place. He could see his father's arm on the table and he hadn't moved it any further than where he had laid it. His heart beat still hadn't slowed.

"Who sent the elf to me?" He heard his father ask.

Phoenix's brow furrowed and then he turned to look at Harry as Harry answered.

"Caddy sent himself." Harry said.

Phoenix looked back at his father who had looked around at Harry.

"Was Caddy also the one who sent what they were feeling to me?" His father looked back at him and smiled.

Phoenix didn't know that. He didn't know that his father had felt all that pain and that he couldn't move. He had been so scared after he couldn't move.

"Yes and Gisly to after Caddy left to send the message." Harry said.

"You felt that?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," he saw the sad smile his father gave him. "I felt everything Phoenix until the potions started working. And I've been searching for you ever since that day. Because I wanted to make sure you were totally healed. I knew since that day you had nerve and muscle damage. I wanted you so bad it hurt, because I knew you were in pain and I didn't know where you were."

Phoenix saw the hand reached for his cheek and he leaned into his father's touch. He felt the tug on his hand and he went into his father's arms.

* * *

Severus could tell the moment he had squatted down beside his son sitting in that chair that he was a taught ball of nerves. Even after he told him he wouldn't hurt him or anyone of them he could still see the fast pulse rate that was beating in the vein on his son's neck. Then he remembered the report that he had read earlier, this was his son that he reasoned he probably felt the most when he only thought he had one child. Phoenix was the one who had the nerve damage. So he had asked who had sent the elf, reasoning his son had been in to much pain to know what had happened. That was when he told him he could feel him and how much he wanted him. Once he felt his son lean into his touch he knew it wouldn't take much more to get him in his arms.

Severus stood with him and then turned them where he was sitting in the chair by Harry. He rubbed Phoenix's back as he held on to him and looked at Harry.

"Were you in the room when all this happened?" Severus asked him.

He watched as Harry nodded. "I didn't know what hit me in the chest."

Severus felt distressed at hearing this. How much had he felt? "What all happened with you?" Severus continued to stroke his hand soothingly along Phoenix's back as his son was finally starting to calm in his arms.

He watched as Harry played with hit fingernails as he looked at them as he started speaking. "I went down on my hands and knees, it felt like a had a real heavy blanket over me. I tried to turn toward Kayden and Phoenix, they were both screaming, I fell down and that was when Caddy came and did something with his magic. He told me to lay there and just rest."

Severus reached over with his left hand and rubbed the top of Harry's head. Harry looked at him and Severus could see that Harry hadn't looked so worried as he was awhile ago. He wasn't sure what Harry had been so worried about, he wasn't about to hurt any of them. Even when he had only known this little boy beside him as Brandon he didn't want him to be hurt anymore, he still didn't. He may not like James Potter, but he wasn't about to hurt an abused child, one that had been under their family lines abuse at that. This little boy beside him didn't need that. He felt as if something deep inside him gave way to a calm tranquil feeling as he held Phoenix and massaged Harry's head. He wasn't quite sure what that was, but it felt right like something else had been taken away.

He looked the other way as he heard the Apparition and saw the two elfs with Petunia and the other two boys. They still had no trunk, but he figured as soon as he got them home, he find the reason why they could fit so much in a shrinking trunk. From what he was aware of a Shrinking trunk couldn't hold quite a lot.

"Got everything?" He asked as he looked at Petunia.

"Yes." She said.

He looked at Kayden, he would have him as well in his arms before the night was over. Phoenix sat up and Severus kept his on his side. He looked in Phoenix's eyes and could tell his son was a lot more comfortable with him than he had been. "Come here Kayden."

Once Kayden came over he reached up and stroked his son's cheek and took a good look at him and them back to Phoenix. He did it several times until he noticed it. He smiled at both them. He would be able to tell them apart, because Kayden held a little bit of his eye color.

"Let's go home." He told them all.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Severus made sure the elfs understood that they were to follow his lead on this Apparition. If they had to come in by this means his Grandfather had designated a certain room that would be available for Apparition straight into the Manor. Lord Wilkvine Prince would know the moment that they had entered. Right before they had left he had said the spell over Dudley so he wouldn't be able to call Harry anything but Brandon to make sure there were no accidental mistakes.

They landed in the chamber room that was next to the Prince Manor ballroom. This was the Apparition point that could be opened up in this manor. Normally it was opened up for special occasions only and those required party goers to enter at this point in the manor. He hadn't wanted to go by this route, but he didn't have a choice. This would be a longer Apparition and could cause problems.

Severus looked around at all the boys. Dudley looked green, the child was going sick up. Harry had an ashen pallor and was bent over with his hands on his knees. Kayden had his hands on his head taking gasping breaths as he tried to suck in air. Severus grabbed Phoenix before his son could hit the hard marble floor as he had passed out. He hadn't been the only one to pass out. Caddy had snapped his fingers and kept Petunia a mere centimeter off the marble floor before her head could hit it.

The door opened and his Grandfather strode into the room with Driscoll. Balin had released Driscoll over the vow he had taken knowing that Driscoll had already seen Petunia and her son and he knew the names of the twins.

"Not good at all, let's get them sorted out." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he brandished his wand and cast a calming spell over Harry so he wouldn't add to the sick spills that Gisly was in the process of vanishing.

Severus went to Kayden and knelt down in front of him as he adjusted Phoenix better so his son's head was on his shoulder. He had his wand out and said a spell over Kayden that would open his lungs for more air. He knew he would have to make the potions to repair the damage. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, Severus could tell Kayden was in pain just trying to breath.

Driscoll came over and knelt down beside him, "okay little man, let's see what I got in my pocket." Severus watched as Driscoll pulled out a pain reliever potion and put it to Kayden's mouth. "Drink up."

Severus continued with the spell as he watched Kayden drink the potion. He stopped the spell once Kayden's breathing was back to normal. Driscoll was looking between the twins and himself.

"Don't know where that auburn comes from and those eyes, but you are most definitely their father." Driscoll said.

"Yes, I am. Kayden, how are you feeling son?" Severus said.

"Better." Kayden said softly.

"Come sit beside me while we work on your brother now." Severus told him. Severus adjusted Phoenix to where he was leaning up against his chest and sitting in his lap as Severus sat down and Kayden sat down beside him. Driscoll handed him the pain potion.

"I'll cast this time." Driscoll said and started casting for Phoenix's breathing.

Severus pointed his wand at Phoenix. "Enervate." Phoenix woke up gasping for air even with the spell Driscoll was casting. Severus could tell this wasn't going to work, he needed more than one spell cast on him. That was when Gisly popped over and added her magic to Phoenix. Severus had the potion ready as soon as his breathing was back to a better stage where it could be given. He put the potion to his son's mouth. "Drink Phoenix."

Kayden was leaning against him watching and Severus could see Harry sitting on the other side of Kayden watching as well. Severus felt Phoenix's breathing start to slow and going back to normal. He looked at Driscoll who stopped casting.

"Come here little man," Driscoll reached out for Phoenix and his son went to him.

Severus moved his arm around Kayden and pulled his son into his lap and hugged him. He stood up with Kayden in his arms and then he felt Harry who was leaning against him half hiding behind him as he looked down at the boy who was watching Driscoll with Phoenix. Severus adjusted Kayden in his arms so he could hold him with one hand. He reached down to Harry and started rubbing the boys back as he turned into him more.

"No one is going to hurt any of you here Brandon." Severus told him.

"I should say not." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he came over with Petunia and Dudley.

Severus noted Dudley was back to normal and Petunia looked exhausted. Severus did the introductions all around so the children and Petunia would know whose house they were in. Kayden went to his great grandfather when Lord Wilkvine Prince reached for him. Severus turned and picked up Harry, the little boy kept himself planted at his side even after his Grandfather reassured him.

His Grandfather looked at the two elfs, he looked pointedly at Caddy. "Your house-elf dress is to noticeable. I need you to return to your manor."

"Caddy will go, but if Master calls."

"I'm aware." Lord Wilkvine Prince said. Caddy popped out and vanished. He looked down at Gisly. Gisly was looking at him.

"Gisly not leaving, Gisly staying with Master Kayden and Master Phoenix." Gisly said.

Severus' eyebrows rose as he looked at his Grandfather. His boys had an elf.

"Right, Gisly will stay then. Let's get you all settled in now. The rooms should be done by now." Lord Wilkvine said.

Severus still had Harry in his arms as Petunia came up beside him and she stroked Harry's cheek that was turned towards her. Severus knew one thing, all three of these little boys were starved for affection. They walked out of the room and thankfully it was quiet. Most of the occupants should be in bed. After they got to the third floor of the manor Severus knew which way his Grandfather was headed. He was headed to the heir wing.

Severus had the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The room was frankly to large in his opinion as was the bed. You could sleep five in that imposing bed he was sleeping in. The canopy was massive. The en-suite the boys would consider a small swimming pool.

He could see his Grandmother, Mother and Zinnia at the end of the hall. His mother would might recognize Petunia. He knew she would know her name for sure. He looked at his Grandfather.

"Eileen dear, show Miss Evans to her room. I believe you two might like to have a little chat." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus watched as his mother did indeed recognize Petunia's name. "Yes Father," his mother said and took Petunia by the hand and led her to the room that was to the left of the Master bedroom. Dudley was given the bedroom next to his mother's.

"My stuff is in Kayden's trunk." Dudley said.

Lord Wilkvine Prince sat Kayden down. "Alright Kayden. Pull out your trunk and we'll get Dudley's stuff out of it."

Severus watched as his son pulled out a very small trunk but when he placed it on the floor and enlarged it he couldn't believe what he was staring at. He had read about them. He and Lucius needed a way to get rid of a certain dark diary that had belonged to the Dark Lord and now they had a way. He had to make sure Kayden would be alright with it.

The twins were getting the bedroom to the right of his room and Harry's was next to theirs. He sat Harry down after he opened the door.

"Do you need help getting your stuff out of your trunk?" Severus asked.

"No sir," Harry told him and pulled out another wergild trunk that looked liked Kayden's when it was shrunk.

Severus shook his head, that made two wergild trunks and he was willing to bet all his gold in his vault that Phoenix had one as well. "Get settled in and get ready for bed." Severus told him.

Harry went into the room and he watched as the trunk expanded after Harry had sat it at the foot of the bed. Driscoll was helping Dudley with his things and moving them into his new bedroom while his Grandmother and Zinnia was gathering Petunia's things and placing them inside the room. He walked by and could see his mother talking with Petunia as two sat on the bed. His Grandfather had already taken Phoenix into his bedroom and went inside and yes there was a third wergild trunk in Prince Manor.

* * *

Harry had liked being held, Aunt Petunia had held each of them earlier after she had found out what they still needed to be healed from. Even Dudley was being nice to all of them. He got worried again when he had been in the room that they had arrived in and well Severus had said he wouldn't hurt them. He couldn't help it and he felt the need to hide behind Severus and then Severus had picked him up. It had felt totally different than when Aunt Petunia had held him. It had felt like when his father had held him in the wergild realm.

Harry had just finished putting the last of his clothes in the drawers at least all the muggle ones. The wizarding ones were still in the trunk, he pulled out a clean t-shirt and clean boxer briefs to sleep in. His room had a small en-suite connected to it. He had already set up the en-suite to contain his contact lenses case. He changed and taken them out and was putting the solution on the lenses when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"A second," he yelled as he kept a hold of the contact lenses case and went and opened the door. He looked up and Severus was at the door.

"Brown eyes?"

Harry frowned. "They were green. They don't look right anymore."

"Finish what you were doing." Severus told him.

Harry turned and headed for the en-suite Severus followed him. "You don't like your brown eyes?"

"No. Gisly could turn the contacts green but not my eyes." Harry said as he finished adding the solution to them and closed the lid on them.

"Maybe we can figure something out where you will be able to leave them in all the time if you want." Severus said as he reached out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Come on, let's get you in bed. Your brothers are already in bed and so is your cousin."

Harry left the bathroom and Severus followed him. He climbed up on the bed. "This bed is to big."

Severus chuckled. "This bed is small compared to the one I'm sleeping in. Under those covers."

Harry climbed under the covers and lay down, he took off the titanium glasses and Severus took them and put them on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed beside him.

"Your Aunt is very tired and we gave her dreamless sleep tonight. She wont wake if you need her during the night. My bedroom is at the end of the hall knock on the door in the middle if you need anything."

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry felt Severus run his hand through his hair again. "Close your eyes."

Harry did so and he kept feeling those fingers in his hair. He heard Severus say something else but he wasn't sure what it was and he felt very sleepy.

* * *

Severus closed Harry's bedroom door softly behind him. His sons had never been tucked in so he knew Harry hadn't either. His sons also told him that Harry hadn't been able to sleep, he only said a light sleeping spell over him and the boy fell asleep almost instantly. He looked up as he heard his sons bedroom door shut softly. His mother had been standing there watching her grandsons sleep. Severus walked over to her.

"I'm so glad they are home." Eileen said.

"So am I. They need a lot of healing Mother."

"I'm sorry Severus. I should have told you sooner what was going on."

Severus sighed. It was already done. The only thing left was to pick up all the shattered pieces. "I'll start brewing potions for them in the morning."

"Let me help Severus. I feel responsible for all of this."

His Grandparents and now even his own mother felt responsible. "Help with Miss Evans. I don't know what do there. The children are a lot easier."

He watched his mother's face as she had an optimistic look about her. He had seen this look before, that had been when he had been tasked with becoming the youngest potion master in a century.

"Miss Evans? Really Severus, it's not like you don't know her name. You've known it since you were nine." Eileen said.

"I know her name mother. She was uncertain when she said my name tonight. I understood, it's not like we were friends." Severus said. "So I took it formal with her, she is fine with it."

"Alright. I'll help with Petunia, it is the least I can do. I was already going to help with her. Some things take a woman's touch. Ask when you need help. You won't have to shoulder this all alone."

Now that felt reassuring to him, because at the moment, he wasn't quite sure if he could do all of this alone. Then he remembered what he had told Harry in the bathroom about the contacts.

"I could use help with something. Help me figure out a way to make contact lenses be able to stay inside Brandon's eyes. I don't think he wants to wear the glasses but he can't keep the contacts in all the time." Severus told her.

That would give her something to work on. If he tried to tell the rest of his family they wouldn't understand what he was talking about. Wizards didn't have contacts that was solely a muggle invention.

"That would be interesting. I'll have to pick up the information on them and then see what I can come up with." Eileen said.

"That would be good. It would be to hard to explain to the family why he has green eyes with no glasses and brown when he has glasses." Severus said.

He knew his mother knew who that was in that room as her eyes narrowed over that piece of information. Severus didn't understand how the Headmaster could have known that Harry looked like his father, he did to a point but if the eye color came out then yes he would look more like his father than Severus wanted the Headmaster to find out. The more Harry could stay looking how he wanted the better, he had this feeling in his gut and well, his gut was correct about a lot of things and something inside him told him to go with it.

"How much does he look like him?" Eileen asked.

"There are slight differences, but if he has the glasses back on with the brown eye color, then it's very noticeable."

His mother patted his shoulder. "Let me figure this one out. I'll get it sorted Severus, I'll make sure I do before he goes to school."

"Thank you mother."

Severus went into his bedroom and once inside he sat down on the huge emperor bed that he swore had been expanded. He had tried to shrink it but it wouldn't budge. He took his robe off and took out the letter and lay it on the bed beside him. He tossed his robe over to the chair in the room and then took off his shoes and socks and undid his shirt. He looked back at the letter. He was about as comfortable as he was going to get and he knew he needed to fully understand what was going on. He reached over and opened the letter.

 _Severus,_

 _If you are reading this, then I'm thrilled compared to the other two choices._

Severus gave a snort, yes he could imagine she would be. Lily never liked Avery and Mulciber. They had several arguments over those two.

 _I'm going to let you in under the Fidelius Charm. Both of them actually, because there are two of them going at the same time. The first one you are partly under now, because you will have accepted our children. This Fidelius Charm started with a wergild that I exacted on James Potter for the theft of your blood. It would have caused line theft of magic from your blood line._

Severus' eyes widen, now he understood how the boys got the wergild trunks. Lily had rendered payment from the Potter line, in order for that to happen being married into that line, he was pretty sure her life would had to have been forfeit. This had to be an extreme form of magical vengeance because he knew there were three wergild chests in the manor right now.

 _I stated in the previous letter that he stole your blood to give the child more magic than he or I could have produced. James is sterile, he couldn't produce a child with me. His sterility problem was so bad he resorted to what he did. The spell and potion that is used is inside the tome 'Secrets of the Darkest Art'._

Severus growled at reading that. Lucius had the tome at the moment. He would have to go look to see what Potter had used. Potter had called him dark, Severus himself could only skim over that book, his heart was not to that extent when it came to dark magic. Not something he considered even beyond his point of going. To find out Potter was sterile was the only highlight he could find in all of this.

 _The tome itself and all of our notes, Master Balin and I, are with Master Balin. I gave him the tome for safe keeping. This was not one of the tomes found in the Potter Library. It has another name inside it for whom it belonged to. It belonged to Gellert Grindelwald. Master Balin and I do not know where he got this from._

Severus sat the letter down and stood up and went over to the larger bookcase in his room, these were his private potion books, and a few had been gifts. He knew that name, not just because the Headmaster had defeated him, but because the Headmaster had given him a book. His fingers traced over the titles and he pulled the one he was looking for out. He opened it and on the inside cover held, _Property of Gellert Grindelwald,_ it was barely there, he remembered it showing up after a certain potion he was brewing bubbled over and the spatter got on the book. He had wiped it off and revealed the name. He had never asked the Headmaster about it. Below that held, _To Severus, a Happy Christmas to you, I found that tome you have been wanting. Albus._

Severus slammed the potion tome closed. He would have to pay Master Balin a visit. He wasn't stupid or foolish, confronting the Headmaster with this knowledge it would probably sign his death warrant. But it made sense, all the things the Headmaster had said about Harry being like his father. The Headmaster knew because he had given it to Potter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Severus sat the potion tome on the dresser and went back to the bed and sat down. He picked the letter back up.

 _James had reworked the potion and the spell in order for it to produce a child. It would be two children, one draining the others magic away while giving it to main child that the caster wanted alive. There was a problem with the calculations for this spell. It was draining my life and magic as well. I almost died twice before the summer solstice. With the help of Master Balin I was able to live as well as your child._

Severus cast a silencing charm around his room. He let his anger flow hot as he started casting spells around the room. He would have never had allowed himself to do anything of this nature towards Lily. The fool was killing his wife, the woman he had loved and still had a place in his heart. Once he had his anger under control he returned to the letter. He had noted she had only said child. Something else was taking place in order for him to have twins.

 _When they were born finally it had been a hard birth. But they came out whole and together. They shared the same body, the original spell had intended for one live birth and the other still born. James never mentioned it, I_ _'m not even sure if he knew. My magic was so depleted that I had become close to being a squib. I would never have the power I once had. But I wasn't giving up my children, not even one of them. The wergild started on the solstice. After they were born, James wanted me to blood adopt Harry. Well he thinks I blood adopted him, the potion that was given was a design between myself and Master Balin for splitting the children. The wergild's magic was sure and true and would split the children. The first potion was slow acting. The magic that they held was together. We tested it, there was two flows but one source. They were to small to be separated after birth. Thus the potion allowed them to grow and separate as the magic developed. We calculated at ten years of age they could be split apart. Inside the Potter Manor were two extremely rare potion phials, they could hold a potion and keep it fresh for fifteen years. I took them. One held the potion of separation to be given to them at ten years of age. The other held my blood so that they could be adopted by me at a later date if everything we planned turns out correctly and I'm dead and my children are alive. The Fidelius Charm is over a chest. I have been writing everything into it. I made contingency plans in which ever direction my children went, either to Sirius Black whom James had chosen, to the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice, and finally to my sister, Petunia. Those where the only ones where I could see that my children could end up with. They were given letters explaining everything to start acting upon them. The first Fidelius and wergild is set to close upon the placement of the hat at Hogwarts. They are not being traced, because the true separation had not taken place._

 _Now to the second Fidelius Charm and wergild, that was placed around the nursery. At this point, my magic was so depleted I could only do rune magic, that was all I could actually cast upon to activate. If you are reading this, then the children are alive and it worked. While I laced this wergild because we had been warned of a prophecy that Voldemort was acting upon. Ignotus Peverell appeared to me, because one of the runes I laced acted upon the Peverell wergild that had been done by the three brothers. He showed me how to lace the other runes so the children could live and that you would be given another child for the theft that James had committed, Ignotus Peverell is honoring the life debt of theft and granted you with a life of an heir. All three of my sons have the Peverell protection of staying alive while Voldemort will be killed. The Peverell wergild is a justice wergild for the attempt of trying to kill one of their own family lines. Harry is the last Peverell heir to Ignotus Peverell, Voldemort is the heir to Cadmus. I know this sounds unbelievable. But if you have twin sons, believe it. Your sons have been given the power and the tools to destroy him. If you have not turned your back from Voldemort, I beg you to do so for the sake of our children. They need their father because they don't have their mother. Severus, I'm begging you, help them. I've done everything I could including sacrificing myself in order to make sure they lived. My blood was the innocent blood that was inside the wergild that started the chain reaction, because wergilds require blood. Our children share my birth date. It enacted the protection over the children and the start of splitting Voldemort into pieces of himself that could be killed._

 _Your not alone in this Severus, Master Balin knows, and whom ever raised our children till the age of ten knows. If it is Sirius or the Longbottoms they should have contacted Petunia so she would have been given the letters for her so she could get the items needed. If you have not read the works by Tolkien, find Petunia, she understands the type of magic that the Peverell wergild is enacting. When Ignotus started explaining it to me, I understood and had two rings made up for our sons. Petunia should have the gotten the daggers and the swords made, Goblins are no longer allowed to make goblin weapons and place magic upon them. Well they are not goblin made, but they do have goblin magic inside them. Worked around that little treaty quite nicely._

 _Find Petunia, the last time we talked with each other, it struck me how we ended up with two husbands that were alike in so many regards, one had magic and one didn't. But their personalities where a lot alike. She could do with a good friend, you were the best one I had for seven years. Be a friend to her, I really think she needs a good one._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Severus lay back upon the bed. From the sounds of it, Lily and Master Balin plotted and planned and executed in secret. And yet the wizarding world was so blind to it. And to think it was Lily inside a wergild that had caused the start of the fall of the Dark Lord. His mind raced with the possibilities. He might not like what she had started, if he had been there he would not want her to sacrifice herself. He would have begged for her not to. But he now had two sons, two that had been given to him and from the sounds of it, all three boys had a protection around them to survive this. He wasn't allowing his sons to do this alone, they needed healing at the moment. He had been the one to deliver that prophecy to the Dark Lord, he had felt such guilt and deep regret over doing that and knowing whom the Dark Lord had targeted had caused him to turn already. The more he thought about it, the more the guilt seemed to flow away from him. It wasn't there. He had accepted his sons in his life. He sat up, that guilt was gone. Severus snarled a grin as he got ready for bed knowing the Headmaster had no control over him now to needle him in doing what he had wanted. Severus knew the real reason for that night, and all three of them were a asleep in their beds in their rooms in his house, his home where he was the heir and would rightfully one day be the Lord over it. He wasn't about to give up what had been given to him. Lily had started a deadly game of trying to right a theft that had been started by the Headmaster by giving James that book. The one thing that still disturbed him was when had his blood been taken, he did not recall it at all. He knew the Headmaster had wizarding proxy over Harry. His grin became even more feral as he thought about the woman in the bedroom next to him. She was a witch, the Headmaster had no rights to Harry in the wizarding world. The Headmaster had tried to commit theft with him through James, and now he was doing it with Petunia as well. Only he was committing theft of an heir who was already alive and well. Petunia was going to need backing up and protection in their world. At the moment she was helpless to an extent, she didn't have her magic available to her and she wasn't fully trained. But he'd be damned if he let the Headmaster get away with this. He wasn't about to let another of Lily's children be sacrificed for something else.

* * *

Monday July 7th

Petunia sat up in bed. That was probably the best sleep she had ever had. Mrs. Snape had talked to her last night, really talked. She understood what Petunia had felt that she was going through. Before she had even gone to bed last night both her cheek bones had been healed. Mrs. Snape had healed them and after doing that she had been asked to take off the make up. Petunia had found the remover because normal soap and water wouldn't work. It needed a chemical process for the removal of the make up. It was the same type the boys were using. Once she had removed it, Mrs. Snape had gone and gotten a bruise paste. They were almost healed but Mrs. Snape had assured her they would be fully healed by in the morning. Petunia got up and went to the en-suite that was connected to the room and looked at her reflection. Including the ones she had on her arms that had been in the same process of healing.

Mrs. Snape was going to escort her to St. Mungos this morning and find a healer that would be able to do the block removal at the Manor itself. Petunia didn't understand why no matter how much she ate her body kept going into a skeletal thin form, like she had no meat upon her bones. No matter what she put on her hair it kept laying there lifeless and dull, it was like her body was losing the fight to keep going. It took everything inside to keep getting up and moving around. She felt completely drained every day only after about a few hours. Her whole body ached, she wasn't sure what all was causing this, but she knew something was wrong and it had been growing steadily this way over the years.

Once her makeup was on and she was dressed in one of the long sleeved laced dresses she had come accustomed to wearing over the last few years. They tended to hide bruising rather well, because it would only show trace hints in different patterns of the bare skin beneath it. For her they were not only modest, but some of them had been designed with elegance in them. The one she wore today was white and would go with her blonde hair and skin tone and the matching sandals in white as well. The last thing she remembered discussing with Lily on one of their disastrous dinners trying to get their two husbands to get along was the horrid fashion sense in the wizarding world. She remembered that and she wasn't about to be caught up in that drastic distasteful fashion sense.

She opened the bedroom door and took the handbag she would be needing as well and shut it. Now if she could remember which way Mrs. Snape had told her to go. She would need to eat before they left. She turned to the right, knowing the left was a dead end. She came to the end of hallway until it forked. She looked around and then noticed the stairs to the left. She started heading down them. Petunia wasn't aware of how many flights she had descended but by the time she got to the bottom this area did not look like the ground floor. There were no windows no lighting other than the sconces on the stone walls. This had to be underground she reasoned. She turned and startled. Severus was standing there and leaning on the stairwell wall going back up.

"Are we lost Miss Evans?"

Petunia didn't know when his voice had taken on that deep silk quality it had but it had to have been after the summer of his and Lily's fourth year. Of course she was lost. The house was rather large and imposing all on its own much like the man who stood before her right now. Yes, she had been informed last night with that introduction to his Grandfather who was Lord Prince and Mrs. Snape had explained that Severus was the heir to all of this and would one day inherit it all and become the Lord of this Manor.

"No, of course not." Petunia said ruefully, "I always love to take a stroll underground before breakfast."

"Indeed." Severus said as he stood fully up and walked closer to her. "I do believe white is the wrong color for underground strolling. Allow me to escort you to the dining hall."

Petunia took the arm he offered and he led them back up the stairs two flights and turned them down another hall and then down two doors and Severus opened the door and she entered with him.

"Where did you find her?" Mrs. Snape asked.

"In the dungeons." Severus said as he walked her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. "Have a seat Miss Evans."

Petunia sat and could feel the flush of embarrassment that crossed her face.

"Nothing to worry about dear, you'll soon learn your way around. I had come up to get you and couldn't find you." Mrs. Snape said.

"Now that she's back in a safer area of the Manor I'm going to go work on those potions. Make sure you get the full list of potions when you are out today for Miss Evans." Severus said.

"Thank you Severus," Mrs. Snape said.

"Your welcome mother," Severus said. "Miss Evans."

Her flushed embarrassment hadn't left until he was out of the room. Mrs. Snape then informed her the area she had been in was not safe and that there was an age restriction line and the children would not be able to cross down into it. The two floors below the manor were off limits to them due to not being able to perform magic and it would be a good thing for her to avoid those floors in the future until she could protect herself.

Petunia started eating her breakfast that appeared before her.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Oh they are out watching the goblins set the wards around the manor. Head Balin came earlier and the boys had just finished eating and Father took them outside so they could watch." Mrs. Snape said.

"And they didn't get lost leaving their rooms?" Petunia asked.

"Their rooms have a monitoring spell on them for when they woke up. They had someone at the door to meet them. We forgot to place one on your door. I apologize for that, what happened this morning shouldn't have happened."

That was a relief. She didn't want anything to happen to her boys, because she still felt they all belonged her and would worry none the less over each of them. Once she finished with breakfast she left with Mrs. Snape for St. Mungos traveling by the fire with Mrs. Snape went with her until she could learn to do it on her own.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Severus had told Lucius and Narcissa this morning that he had his children. He gave them what he could tell and had picked up the tome that Lucius had so he could find out what Potter had used. Severus had just gotten back inside the manor from having a talk with Master Balin quietly about the book he had. They had agreed to meet up later this week so he they could talk more freely with one another. He wanted to get the occupants of the manor that needed healing on the potions as soon as possible. That was when his mother had informed him that Petunia was missing. They knew she hadn't left the manor and probably gotten lost trying to find her way down to the dining hall on the ground floor. Severus had checked the first underground area and didn't find her and headed down for the dungeons and there she was. He leaned up against the wall waiting for her to turn around, better for him to startle her than for her to open one of the doors inside the dungeons.

"Are we lost Miss Evans?" He had asked her once she had turned around.

He gave her the once over visually, she was not hurt and that white dress was in complete contrast to the dark dank dungeon hallway she was in. She had an unhealthy pallor about her. Even with giving her a dreamless sleeping potion which should have helped her had not appeared to do so. He waited on her answer.

"No, of course not." Petunia said ruefully, "I always love to take a stroll underground before breakfast."

He almost wanted to give into that grin, but he didn't. Her answer was amusing just a hint of Slytherin to hide weakness.

"Indeed." Severus said as he stood fully up and walked closer to her. "I do believe white is the wrong color for underground strolling. Allow me to escort you to the dining hall."

Lily wanted him to befriend her. What he had right now with Petunia was very formal and it was working with her. He was the complete opposite of the man that Lily had married and if Lily had compared both of their husbands to be somewhat alike, he could not fathom how the two Evans sisters were almost complete opposites of each other from what he could tell so far and still end up with husbands who were not wholly suited for them. So he offered his arm to see if she would take it and allow him to get her to where she needed to be. Lily would have balked at this, if James Potter had done this with Lily, she would have tossed him to the curb. Only problem was James had figured Lily out.

When Petunia took his arm he led her back up the steps out of the two dangerous areas in the manor that could do her harm. The woman on his arm was willing to be led and she was allowing him to do so. Severus had at least guessed correctly that she was not like her sister. Lily would have fought him tooth and nail for trying something like this with her. But the older he had gotten the formal etiquette of the purebloods ways appealed to him more and more.

They had reached the dining hall and he opened the door and escorted her in on his arm. He saw the relieved look on his mother's face as well as the smile that graced it.

"Where did you find her?" His mother asked.

"In the dungeons." Severus said as he walked Petunia to the table and removed her arm from his and pulled a chair out for her. "Have a seat Miss Evans."

Petunia sat and Severus saw the rose colored flush of embarrassment that crossed her face. He looked back at his mother.

"Nothing to worry about dear, you'll soon learn your way around. I had come up to get you and couldn't find you." His mother said.

"Now that she's back in a safer area of the Manor I'm going to go work on those potions. Make sure you get the full list of potions when you are out today for Miss Evans." Severus said, he glanced down at Petunia, the flush on her face was still going strong. His Grandfather wanted him to brew the potions that Petunia would need to remove the block. Their family would be picking up the tab for her treatments.

"Thank you Severus," His mother said.

"Your welcome mother," Severus said.

He glanced at Petunia, she was still flushed but not overtly so as she had been, but he could tell she hadn't been able to get her tongue working yet. "Miss Evans."

Severus turned and walked out of the dining hall and headed for the potion lab at the back of the manor on this floor. The lower level potion lab, the children wouldn't be able to enter. But the one he was headed for they could. They already had the potion lists that the boys needed and when to be given. Tonight the twins would be given the potion that would heal their lungs along with another round of Musculus Paste for them as well as Harry. The muscles and the tendons needed to be stronger for when they vanished the bones to be regrown the following evening. The first night wouldn't be so bad, but the second night would be painful for all three of them. His Grandfather was already setting up shifts to be taken with his uncles and cousins who would help out with the boys. Watching over Harry was going to his Grandfather, his mother and himself. Those brown eyes of his couldn't be exposed to anyone in the family other than the three of them.

* * *

Kayden watched another spell hit the ward that was over the manor. It shot up the dome like a rocket and sparked as it hit the center. The colors had not been to bad, it would have been even better to watch it at night were it would have looked like a fire work show. But now after the first hour this was getting rather boring. He was sitting under one of the large rowan trees with his back against the bark. Phoenix had plopped down next to him.

"This was okay for awhile. How long did they say they had to do this for?" Phoenix asked.

"Four hours, at least till lunch." Kayden leaned over to his brother and whispered. "I got a better idea."

"Which is?"

"Let's try the rings on, Harry knows we are trying them on today. We still need to know what the shadow realm looks like right?" Kayden asked.

Kayden watched as Phoenix looked around. Kayden could see his great-grandfather talking with Master Balin. And Harry and Dudley were still watching the domed ward that was sparking as the spells were shot at it.

"Okay, but not long, did you bring the trunk for the dragon armor?" Phoenix said.

Kayden slipped the necklace out from under his shirt that had a dragon on it and undid the latch and put the ring in his hand and hooked the necklace closed again. He looked over at Phoenix, their great-grandfather couldn't tell them apart and changed the dragon on Phoenix's shirt to a phoenix that was now constantly dying and being reborn.

"Yup, but we need to move so I can get into it."

Phoenix got up and slipped behind the tree and Kayden followed him. Kayden pointed over to the bushes.

Phoenix nodded, "let's go."

Kayden and Phoenix made it behind the bushes. Only Harry had noticed them and had given the thumbs up, that meant he would keep Dudley out of the way. Over the last several days they had tried on armor in front of Harry and all three of them decided upon two that they would be able to wear. It wasn't really a choice, there was only two dragon armor that could shrink down to there size. They already had the swords and daggers on anyway. The only debate the three of them had was how the shadow realm was actually going to be. If the effects were going to be like Bilbo from the Hobbit, or if it was going to be like Frodo, or a combination of both. The only problem with all the guessing they could do and come up with didn't help, that had all happened in Middle Earth. Kayden knew they weren't exactly in Middle Earth now. So everything they had come up with could might well just be thrown out and they would have to revise their thinking altogether. Because they didn't know what the ring wraiths would look like either.

Kayden opened the trunk while Phoenix kept look out.

"Are we going to try find our father today too at least to see what he looks like in wraith form?" Phoenix asked with a whisper.

Kayden had gone down into the armor and clothes section of the trunk and pulled out the two dragon armor and cloak that went with each. He tossed them up out of the trunk and climbed back out. He heard what his brother had asked. They hadn't exactly planned on doing that when they had discussed this morning in hushed whispers to each other so no one could hear their plans.

"Alright, but a quick peek. I don't want our father to come attacking us." Kayden said in a whisper, "it's quite possible it could happen."

Phoenix gave a nod as he pulled out the armor set he would be wearing and Kayden shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. Kayden loved the dragon armor. It was black and sleek looking and tightly woven and it had a shimmering quality in the light, it was very light weight even though it looked like it would be heavy. The cloak had been rendered in the same fashion as the armor. Once they finished getting it all on he looked at Phoenix, the black leather boots they were wearing from the fair looked good with the set. This was as close to the eleven wear from the books they could get. They started the count down and placed the rings on.

Kayden noticed the world had gone into pale forms of gray and dark overtones, what was once shadows from the sun were now midnight dark patches. The color of the world had completely vanished, like their was no life to it at all. It was almost like one of those old black and white movies they had caught glimpse of on the telly that Aunt Petunia had watched when they were cleaning the house when they were younger. Kayden's heart was racing as he moved out from the bushes with Phoenix.

He started walking with Phoenix towards Harry and Dudley and stepped on a stick. It gave a loud pop when it broke and Dudley and Harry turned around.

"What was that?" Dudley asked.

Kayden and Phoenix stood still he could see both Harry and Dudley looking their way, but he noticed Harry looked to the ground and back up.

"Not sure Dudley, but I don't see anything." Harry said and winked. "Looks like a stick broke is all."

"Alright." Dudley looked back up at the dome ward again.

Harry turned and looked up as well. Kayden and Phoenix started walking again. This time Kayden was paying attention to the ground he was traversing. They couldn't be seen but they could be heard. Kayden moved towards Harry, he wanted to see if Harry could feel him and hoped Harry wouldn't startle to much. He tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry startled a little but didn't make a sound and looked towards him. Kayden put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his hand over Kayden's. It reminded him so much of Bilbo in the cave trying to get away from Gollum. So far the effects were something like the book they had read at least. They moved away and started heading back towards the Manor.

Once inside they stopped in the great entry hall.

"Where did father say he was going to be?" Kayden whispered to Phoenix.

"Potion lab on this floor." Phoenix answered back quietly.

"Right, let's find it and move out of the way if anyone comes." Kayden whispered.

Invisibility was good, but being heard was not. They would have to look into stealth spells. Being quiet was going to be a must. They walked softly now, keeping their boots from making the least amount of noise as possible. This was good practice anyway Kayden reasoned.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Phoenix knew this had been his idea to find their father. After all they hadn't really planned for this much. It was rather odd that they didn't have the powerful all seeing eye of Sauron trying to find them. So far it was like Bilbo's experience. Being able to turn invisible. They hadn't seen any undead, though they had been introduced to the family ghost this morning at breakfast. That had been an experience all on its own. They weren't exactly sure where the Duke really was. Their ancestor had been a royal who had married a witch, but according to the treaties between the royal muggles and the wizards they had not been allowed to retain the rights of the Duke title, even if they were direct decedents. Which made no sense to him, if they had royal blood they should be able to keep the title. But according to the treaties it was only allowed if the child was male and a squib in the Prince family. So far it hadn't happened. Phoenix found it all confusing, because the 'Sir' title was allowed for hereditary knighthood inside the wizarding world. He understood they weren't peers to the royals, thus the Lord and Lady titles were important to the prominent families of the wizarding world that they had argued for in the treaty, except for those who had died titled still got to keep them. Not only that, their family had to start forward from the Duke himself in order to regain the Lord and Lady titles back while the other families had not. It had something to do with the converging of the blood lines into the royal families. It was all one big mess in his opinion.

Phoenix stopped walking as he noticed the dagger that was still sheathed on his hip emit a flaming blue glow. He watched as Kayden had pulled out Sting. The blue fire around the blade was unquestionable undead could be detected. They hadn't noticed this morning but they hadn't been paying attention either. The ringing that was emanating from the blade was getting louder. Phoenix pulled out Gûd Deadheloth he marveled as the flame sung around the blade. That was when the Duke strolled around the corner and stopped in his tracks upon seeing them. Phoenix's eyes widened because he looked corporeal in the shadow realm.

"Well, well, two of my offspring have found a way into the shadow realm. Isn't this interesting." The Duke said.

Phoenix looked at Kayed they were both shocked at seeing him in corporeal form. Granted he was undead and they knew for a fact he could appear and reappear when he wanted. They had watched him do it at the table this morning. He had on short clothes that was belted and wore a coat of mail upon his chest and a sword at his side. The style they had been informed this morning was still after the Romans it had been at the turn of the century and the very early middle ages style of dress.

"So Your Grace, where's our father?" Phoenix asked.

"The Heir Apparent is in the potions lab." The Duke said. "Follow me. He looks different in the shadow realm. He is partially chained here."

Phoenix looked at Kayden. At least they were getting information and technically they had an adult guide with them. They hadn't expected ghosts to have corporeal form, but the ring wraiths in the book had form as well. And they had been inside both realms also in the book, only when they were out in the open it was their cloaks that gave them form in the physical world.

"Put the daggers up or keep them out?" Kayden asked.

"Keep them out my young offspring, their magic is singing true in this realm." The Duke said.

Phoenix and Kayden followed him through the halls, they didn't run into anyone else and they finally reached a door. The Duke turned and looked down upon them. "I will go in first. No one else in this manor has a form like he does in the shadow realm. It has never attacked me, but I do not know what it will do with you two. You are the first two I have ever seen alive in this realm."

Phoenix and Kayden could only nod as the door was opened and the Duke walked inside. Phoenix's heart was hammering in his chest, but their father was tied to the Cadmus heir. Cadmus said to free as many as they could. Even Harry's father had said to go to him first. Phoenix stepped into the room with Kayden. It looked like some type of science lab to him with strange gray things in jars along the walls. It would probably look stranger in the normal world. He could see the Duke headed over to their father, he didn't quite look like Harry and everyone else did. There was another form standing beside him. When their father turned to look at the Duke the skeletal form did also. It was like seeing his father's bones outside his body, clothed in a garment of snakes that slithered all over him. It was the strangest thing Phoenix had ever seen. The eye sockets had been hollow and dead but once they had gotten closer they came alive with a red glowing fire and a thousand hissing serpents that could be heard. This was not like the books at all, this was far more creepier in Phoenix's opinion. Then that crack of bone as the head spun around and looked at them. He could see his father looking past the Duke in their direction.

In the next second he saw an arch of a spell that sang out from his father's wand and Phoenix dove for the floor and scrambled around one of the lab tables. It landed on the other side of the room where he had been standing. Kayden had dove as well and they were both hiding behind a table now. Then the crash came and Phoenix moved around the table laying on the floor was the skeletal form that was with his father, the Duke was fighting it.

"Get your father, I'll take care of this undead form." The Duke said.

Phoenix saw the skeletal form turn its head and he heard the hissing again and that was when he was picked up from behind. His father had picked him up. Phoenix screamed as he looked behind him. His father's eyes didn't look normal. They had the same skeletal form glowing red in them. Phoenix pulled the hood over his head as his father pointed the wand to it. He felt the cloak as it shimmered, hissed and sparked as the spell hit it. The next thing he knew he was falling backwards and landed on his father. Kayden was under them.

"Get him off!" Kayden screamed.

Phoenix jerked and pulled and the cloak was not coming out of his father's grasp. Phoenix turned and that was when he saw the chain coming out of his father's left forearm. He took Gûd Deadheloth and drug the dagger with the flaming blue tip across his father's arm. The scream was alarming that was coming from his father but it had the effect he wanted. His father had released him. Phoenix moved off his father's body and he grabbed Kayden's arm and pulled and fell backwards as he pulled his brother out. Kayden had fallen on top of him and then he rolled off. The hissing was more pronounced now as their father's screaming started to subside.

"We need to kill Skeletor." Kayden said.

"Get rid of your father's wand." The Duke yelled at them.

Phoenix and Kayden scrambled across the floor. Kayden dove for his father's arm that held the wand and Phoenix dug the dagger back across his father's forearm again. Then for good measure he reared back as much as he could and slammed the butt of the dagger into the side of his father's head. The screaming had stopped because he had knocked his father out. Kayden took the wand and put it inside his dragon armor. Phoenix was breathing hard and the pain like fire started in his chest. Phoenix got to his feet and was bent over with his hands and the dagger on his knees. He had to rest to get the pain to go away.

"Hand me the dagger." Kayden said.

Phoenix looked up and saw his brother's eyes. Kayden's eyes were glowing with a bright green flame of fire as he stretched out his hand for Gûd Deadheloth. Phoenix handed it to him and he watched as his brother took off for Skeletor around the lab tables. He couldn't see and he looked back at their father. His forearm was already healing and his starting to rouse slowly.

* * *

Kayden came around the table and saw why Skeletor wasn't moving for them. The Duke had driven his sword inside Skeletor's snaked bodied armor chest all the way to the hilt and the Duke was struggling to keep Skeletor down.

"Stab the heart." The Duke said.

For good measure Kayden took both daggers and placed them side by side. The Duke held Skeletor's arms and legs with his own as he straddled Skeletor, he looked up at him.

"Do it now, your father is waking." The Duke said.

Kayden took them raised them above his head as he fell down to his knees and plunged them into the chest cavity of Skeletor in the heart section a little to the left of center. The whole time Skeletor had been hissing constantly. The blinding light of blue started smoldering inside the chest cavity of Skeletor. He raised it again and plunged it again inside the undead ring wraith. He could hear the hissing screams of Skeletor as the blue fire started to consume it and he heard the screams of his father. Kayden watched as the Duke got off of Skeletor before the blue fire could get to him and he backed away. Skeletor was a pile of ash.

His father was still screaming and Kayden raced back to his father. The door to the lab was thrown open and Master Balin raced inside with their great-grandfather.

"Merlin's beard, Severus." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he went down to his knees and pulled his wand and started working on their father. "Duke of Moondew what has happened?"

Kayden and Phoenix backed up as Master Balin got closer to their father and he looked around the room.

"He has been freed from that form I told you of." The Duke said.

"How? You said it wasn't doing anything when you were around him. You said it was dormant." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Master Balin was helping with the healing but he kept looking around the room as well.

Kayden and Phoenix stayed with their backs against the wall and watched. They watched as the Duke looked at them and gave them a smile and nodded for the door. "The form met a pair of blue avenging angels in the shadow realm."

Kayden nudged his brother and they went quietly towards the door. Before they left the room, Kayden took his father's wand and placed it quietly on the table that was near the door and the eased out of the lab. They did learn a few lessons, ghosts could be helpful and even better if they had their own weapon to help hold the ring wraiths, and to most definitely make sure who ever they were freeing was unarmed and restrained. The tears started falling knowing that they had hurt their father because he was in pain and he had promised he wouldn't hurt them. He looked at Phoenix and handed him back the dagger, the same one that Phoenix had cut their father twice with and had knocked him out. Phoenix took the dagger and gave a shutter as he put it back in the sheath. Kayden knew he didn't need to say anything because he felt the same way.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Petunia didn't want to have to go through a fire place ever again. If it hadn't been for Mrs. Snape being with her she would have died being caught looking like a chimney sweep. This was the second time she had been in that ruddy dingy pub. She doubted wizards had ever heard of keeping anything sterile and clean at least some of them. She couldn't help the look of disgust that came across her face as she looked about the pub. And the soot was repulsive.

"Has the owner never heard of a chimney sweep?" Petunia asked Mrs. Snape.

"I don't think Tom has dear." Mrs. Snape said as she finished the cleaning spell over Petunia. "We'll stop at one of the shops and get you a cloak to cover your dress on the way back."

Petunia followed Mrs. Snape out of the pub and she looked up and saw the sign. This had been it, she hadn't remembered the name. She had tried to find it two years ago and hadn't been able to, but now upon seeing it again her memories came back of having been here. She didn't like the pub then and she didn't like it now. She followed Mrs. Snape as she started walking down the street. Petunia knew her stamina would not be able to keep pace with Mrs. Snape.

"Mrs. Snape, might we slow the pace down please?" Petunia asked the older woman.

Mrs. Snape stopped and looked back at her as Petunia caught up as people passed them on the street. "I'm sorry dear, I should have realized. I was wanting to get you there quickly and their other mode of transportation inside the Hospital is blocked at the moment."

"It's quite alright." Petunia said as Mrs. Snape fell in beside her and started walking at a much slower pace Petunia knew would allow her to continue.

"It shouldn't be. Father and I are worried about you. You don't look well at all." Mrs. Snape said softly. "You look dead on your feet."

If almost nearly practical strangers were worried about her she reasoned she must look bad. Here she had thought she had been doing pretty well at hiding everything. She knew that when she was at Little Whinging no one noticed anything and some of them knew her better than Lord Prince and Mrs. Snape. She never dreamed she would be in this position ever. So that was why Severus had escorted her the way he did back up to the dining hall Petunia reasoned.

"Does Mr. Prince feel the same as well?" Petunia asked trying to get confirmation on why Severus was acting the way he was. She never had a man do anything like that before with her. If she had to admit to herself she was enjoying it after all she wasn't expecting anything from him. She was only the Aunt of his twin boys was all.

"Severus? What ever gave you the impression…Oh, you mean by him escorting you to the dining hall this morning?" Mrs. Snape asked.

Petunia looked over at Mrs. Snape and could see a slight smile the older woman had upon her face. "Yes."

Her smile grew bigger as she turned to look at her. "Petunia," Mrs. Snape said as she took her arm in hers and leaned closer to her so she could whisper softly, "Severus is using Pureblood etiquette with you dear. You are a widow, that means you are single and unattached. In our world dear being a widow at your age means you are back on the market. There are protocols to follow with this etiquette. He escorted you in on his right side, by him offering to escort you was his way of saying he's open to a friendship status with you. You accepted his offer of friendship because you came in on his arm. As long as you are on is right side there is no use worrying over it. Now if he ever moves you to his left then you might want to reevaluate everything."

Petunia was dumbfounded she had never head of anything like this before. Social cues that were unspoken, and here he had never said a word over friendship and she fell right into this unawares. She knew they couldn't exactly remain how they had been, it would be awkward for the boys. "Is there a book I can read on this?" Petunia asked.

"Of course dear, I'll get it for you when we get back. This etiquette is like a dance and it is initiated by the men when it comes to the women. Children have certain things they need to learn as well, that mainly is outside to the public. Being at home in private is a different matter. It is often more relaxed when they are at home. Certain households don't really follow this etiquette while they are still young, but once they come of age certain households require them to do so. The boys will need learn it, and yes that includes your son as well. Most children learn it by watching their parents."

Something else the boys needed to learn and herself it seemed. Protocols for etiquette who would of thought and Lily never mentioned any of this. Lily had told her James Potter was a Pureblood and came from a house that was titled like the one Severus was in. It was almost chivalrous if she really thought about it. Good lord, Lily had chosen James Potter that cad over Severus, she felt her sister was a complete idiot. She couldn't say much better about herself, look what she had done, had an affair with her boss and ended up marrying him. But then she had never really had a choice in front of her the way Lily had.

She was brought out of her reminisces when they stopped in front of an abandoned red-brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. The sign in the window said "Closed for Refurbishment", along with the sign was the most outdated style of dress on a mannequin she had seen in a long time.

"We're here dear." Mrs. Snape said as she moved Petunia even closer to the window to look at that garish dress. Mrs. Snape then addressed the mannequin, Petunia gave her the most bewildered look. Petunia didn't understand what the woman thought she was doing because mannequins couldn't talk. "We're here to see about a healer for magic block removal."

To Petunia's surprise the mannequin gave a nod and beckoned with its jointed fingers. Petunia's thought was you can't walk through glass but to her horror that was exactly what Mrs. Snape was getting her to do. This was completely mental, magic in the books she had read had never had anything work like this before in them. Walking through the sheet of glass of was like walking through a sheet of cool water without the effort of getting wet. She clenched her jaw together because she wasn't about to show any weakness of not having seen anything before. That may have been her jaw but she couldn't help her eyes from widening as she looked about the room. The reception area had wood chairs that looked ready to fall they were so rickety. This was something her mind kept pondering, if they had magic why have something that looked like that. The Prince Manor held nothing that looked like this, that home held craftsmanship all through it. Not to mention the disfigurements on people waiting in the room. She allowed Mrs. Snape to lead her over towards a one of the chairs and she sat down with her.

"We'll have to wait, but a healer will be by shortly. The lines don't look to long." Mrs. Snape said.

Petunia could see wizards and witches in lime-green robes walking up and down the rows asking questions and making notes on clipboards. One of those wizards came by and stopped in front of them.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked without looking at either of them.

"Magical core block." Mrs. Snape said.

The wizard looked up and looked at them then around the room then back to them. "You need to bring the child in with you." He said.

Petunia closed her eyes and lowered her head, this was rather embarrassing considering she wasn't a child.

"The woman sitting next to me has her magical core blocked." Mrs. Snape said not even addressing the child commit.

Petunia looked up at the wizard in the lime-green robes. "This is a joke right?" He asked.

"Afraid not." Mrs. Snape said as she patted Petunia's arm.

That was when he really started looking at her and scrutinizing her. "Name?"

"Petunia Evans." Petunia said.

"Up with you now Miss Evans. I'm going to lead you two back myself, they are not going to believe this. I wouldn't have myself until I really took a good look at you."

He took them to the second floor the sign read magical bugs for the floor. Underneath the sign she read contagious maladies. She looked at Mrs. Snape. "I'm not contagious."

"I know dear, and so does the one escorting us. It is just the floor they put this malady on." Mrs. Snape said.

On the doors they were passing she read different types of diseases, dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus. Petunia stopped reading the doors. They came to the very end of the ward and the last door read non-contagious magical core block. The wizard in the lime-green robe opened the door.

"You are our only guest Miss Evans. Any bed if you will, I'll go inform the healers."

Petunia went to the first bed, there wasn't like there was a lot in the room only two. She took a seat as Mrs. Snape sat down in the chair next to it. It didn't take long and the wizard who had escorted them was back in tow with five healers that walked through the door with him.

"I'm telling you it is magical core block and she is not a child." The wizard in the lime-green robe said.

"That is impossible," The healer in a white robe said and then turned to look at her. He wasn't the only one all five of them stopped and stared.

"Not impossible, not anymore. Because there is the proof." Lime-green said. "I'll leave you all to it. Good day Miss Evans."

Then he left the room. She had been instructed to lay down before she collapsed. She did so. All five started casting spells and parchments were being written upon furiously. Petunia closed her eyes, the walk had been tiring enough. She wasn't aware when she had fallen asleep but startled awake when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Magically deprived exhaustion." She heard the wizard say as he looked down at her. "I'm healer Cicero Smethwyck, I'm going to oversee your case. You are a very sick witch, but the good news is your magical core is very strong, I've never seen a magical core this strong ever being blocked. The treatments generally last four weeks, but in your case it may go longer. You are the first patient that has ever walked in over the age of ten. You are a first Miss Evans."

He sat down on the bed beside her. Petunia watched his every move.

"I'm going to say a few spells to release some of your magic to other parts of your body. Your organs are trying to shut down because of being magically deprived. Merlin only knows how you survived this long with only that small trickle you have going. This will give your organs a boost that they desperately need right now to keep functioning."

Petunia could only nod. Petunia turned her head to look at Mrs. Snape, the woman was crying, what had all those healers told her while she had been asleep. She looked back at healer Smethwyck as she heard the Latin phrases being said. That was when she felt a knot in her middle right below her belly button somewhere began to shutter, she started shaking as if the room were cold while it wasn't. She started feeling a tingling sensation all over her body like one of her appendages had been asleep, that was when she felt the needle pricks and Petunia bit down on her tongue as she pushed the back of her head into the pillow.

"Just a little more and then I'm going to release it. I want you to take a pain relieving potion before you return home." Healer Smethwyck said. The tears were rolling down her sides of her head as she felt the cold phial on her lips. "Drink Miss Evans."

Once she drank it, it had taken a few minutes as the needles lessened the pricking all over her body. She kept her eyes closed and her head back as she tried to breath waiting for it all to stop. She felt him get off the bed.

"This is all the potions she is going to require. I want her to be given another pain relieving potion in four hours. This is going to be required around the clock, until she can withstand the pain. It should lessen in about three weeks, I'm hoping it does. Until then she will be in constant pain. You have one set of potions for her organs, those are generally not needed in children. Her organs are in failure level and still are. The other set of potions is for the block itself. Those will be administered three times a week, I'll start those once I get her organs to a safe place that it can start happening. There a set of instructions as well, I'm leaving the monitoring spell upon her. I need access to the home in case of emergencies. I'll be notified immediately. The last thing we want is for her to die when she's fought this long to live."

"You'll have it. I'll contact you by owl as soon as I get home and talk to my Father." Mrs. Snape said.

Petunia kept breathing as the needles lessened as she listened to their conversation, from what she could understand, she should be dead already from this.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Pain. That was all he registered at the moment. Severus tried to get his mind to work on why he felt this. His throat felt swollen as he swallowed the potion that was given to him. Bits and pieces started to flash inside his mind as the pain slowly ebbed away. The Duke coming into the potion lab. His royal ancestor had no problems opening and closing doors. Then something had come over him and took control, but the flashes of his memory made no sense, there had been nothing in the room other than himself and the Duke. There was only one flash of memory, picking up a black cloaked figure with bright flaming green eyes. That was all he remembered, that was all he could get to connect.

"Severus," He heard the worried voice of his Grandfather.

He opened his eyes slowly, he was in the lab on the floor, the caring dark black eyes of his Grandfather looked down on him.

"Easy my boy," he felt those caring hands sooth his temple on the right side of his head and realized they were applying paste to his temple.

"What do you remember? You were knocked out and from the looks of it disarmed."

Disarmed? Severus fought to remember but the only thing that kept coming was the sheer amount of pain. From his left forearm. He lifted his head enough to see Master Balin working on his arm. What he saw was a ravaged mess as black and blue ooze mingled with blood as it flowed. His eyes connected with Master Balin's and the Goblin snarled a grin.

"There is no more mark upon your arm." Master Balin said. "Everything is almost gone from it and I will close the wound."

Severus lay his head back and laughed. He had no master. That feeling that something had always been with him, always watching was completely gone. The freedom by far overwhelmed the pain that had been inflicted upon him. He searched and he could not feel the connection that had always been there, Master Balin was right, the Dark Mark was gone. The Dark Lord had no more control over him and he wouldn't have to do anything the Headmaster would ever ask him to do. In one fail swoop he had been freed from two masters. The freedom of knowing he now controlled himself and no one had the right to control him gave him an intense sense of power he had lost. It was like part of his magic had been consumed and continued to be consumed upon him daily, it was totally gone. The magical surge of his own core he could feel once more as it swelled and took hold of him. Oh how he had forgotten this feeling, the feeling of his magic that now once more belonged only to him. The heady feeling of it gave him a euphoric high as the power surged through his body.

"I do believe he is drunk off of his own magic." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Master Balin said. "He hasn't had a good drink of it in a long time in my opinion. I'm closing his wounds now. Give him an hour or so and his arm should be usable again, it will take an hour for it to fully heal."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that was Goblin magic upon his arm." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus snorted with laughter, his Grandfather was accusing Master Balin for damage done to him. It was so laughable. "His eyes don't glow with green flame. It wasn't him."

"Blue avenging angels with green flaming eyes. What cup have you and the Duke been drinking from?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"I would say the cup of freedom." Master Balin said. "His wounds are closed."

Severus sat up and wobbled for a moment till his Grandfather balanced him. He looked at his left forearm. Two long jagged lines ran down the center of his forearm. Out of all the scars he had on his body these would be the two he would cherish the most. He ran his fingers softly down the abraded skin there was no black magic that marred his arm, only two lines of jagged indented flesh that had flames of blue running around them. He looked up at Master Balin and met his coal black eyes.

"Blue flames are the hottest when they burn, the same is said for healing magic. What was once cursed is now healed." Master Balin said.

Severus retraced his fingers over his left forearm again, he did feel healed and whole for the first time in a long time. "Thank you Master Balin."

"I only closed the wound Master Severus. I have to finish the wards." Master Balin stood and then left the room.

Severus stood slowly with the help of his Grandfather, he body shuttered as his core started to settle. He never realized how much power the Dark Lord had actually taken from him. It had felt the other way around when he had the Dark Mark placed upon his forearm, now he knew the truth. The Dark Lord had been siphoning off their magic. He wondered how many Death Eaters had this effect upon them like he had.

"Are you okay Severus?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"I've never felt better Grandfather." Severus turned to look at him, he could still the concern and worry in his eyes. "I assure you, I haven't felt like this in a long time. I'm fine."

He watched as his Grandfather turned to the Duke. "Keep watch over him. If he needs me, I'll be outside watching over the wards."

The Duke bowed his head. "I'll shall not leave him unless he commands it."

He felt a reassuring squeeze from his Grandfather's hand on his shoulder. "Don't frighten me anymore like that if you can help it Severus."

"I'll try not to." Severus told him as he watched as his Grandfather started out of the potions lab and stopped before the table at the door and looked down upon it. "Your wand is here Severus." He looked back at him. "Whatever disarmed you returned it. It was not there when we came in." Then he walked out of the lab.

Severus walked over and retrieved his wand. He said a priory spell over it. Two spells showed up before a third. The third he remembered casting, but the last two he didn't. Both of those were his severing charm he had created, to cause mortal bleeding of the wounds. He looked at the Duke.

"I don't remember casting two spells. You were in here, did they connect." Severus asked.

"No. One hit the wall, the other I can not tell, but neither of them were harmed. Do you know who I am referring to?" The Duke asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes and began to think. His eyes went down to the flame blue scars upon his forearm. His Grandfather had said Goblin magic was upon his arm. Lily had written about swords and daggers being infused with Goblin magic. Severus grabbed a hold of the table as he put the pieces together.

"That was my son I cast that on."

"Neither of them are harmed. Though if they do this again, they will need help for the undead that is attached to another living soul." The Duke said.

Severus turned his head as the Duke came closer.

"Undead that is attached? You mean the Dark Mark has an undead being attached to it?" Severus asked. This was the first he was ever hearing about this.

"Yes, you were chained to it. I say we go find your two boys for they can walk in the realm of shadow at the same time as they walk in the realm of the living."

Severus shook his head in wonderment, he did not understand what type of magic that would allow anyone to do this. Then he remembered what Lily had written, Petunia understood this type of magic and told him to read the works of Tolkien. He replaced his wand in his holster on his right arm. He didn't bother collecting his robe he had taken off, he left the lab his black sleeves still rolled up on the button down shirt he wore. He wouldn't have to hide not showing his arms ever again. Severus started hunting his children, the boys were supposed to be outside, he headed that way first hoping they would have returned outside. He needed to check them over, he wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt his sons. He had promised them that he wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

Phoenix rocked back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs as his head lay upon his knees. He tried to calm himself as the tears kept falling. They had taken everything back off and Kayden had replaced it all in his trunk for now. Kayden was sitting beside him, he could feel Kayden felt bad as well but not exactly what he was feeling. But close. Harry had checked on them after he got Dudley interested in doing something else near the pond.

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked.

"Pretty bad," Kayden whispered. "It was like Skeletor with snakes all over it. It was so creepy and our father was chained to it."

"Worse than the zombie movie?" Harry asked.

"It's creepy level is the same." Kayden said. "We would have been hurt bad if the Duke wasn't there. He kept Skeletor away."

"Why is Phoenix like this then?" Harry asked. "What else happened?"

"He cut our father with Gûd Deadheloth twice. Father was being controlled by it. I didn't cut father, I killed Skeletor. That still didn't stop father's screaming though." Kayden said.

Phoenix couldn't hear his brother's anymore they had gotten quiet. He looked up and rubbed his bleary tear stained eyes trying to clear his vision. He didn't get a chance to do anymore and he felt hands under each of his armpits as he was lifted up in a pair of strong arms. At first he thought it might have been Driscoll he was around with the Goblins working on the wards, but then he smelled that scent and he knew who it was. His father had picked him up.

"It's going to be okay Phoenix." Severus said as he started rubbing his back. "Come on boys, let's go inside."

"I'm sorry," Phoenix said.

"No," Severus admonished him softly. "Don't ever say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. Neither of you. We're going to go talk, I think it's time we did."

Phoenix clung to his father as he led them back inside and into a family room. Severus had sat down on a couch and he kept rubbing his back as the tears kept flowing.

* * *

Severus sat on the couch as he comforted his sons. Slowly but surely by asking the right questions he got the story out of them along with bits thrown in from the Duke as well. What he marveled at was all the planning they had put into it a lot of that had been supplied to him by Harry. So all three boys had planned this out together. He had been an impromptu foray just to see what he looked liked. Being attacked hadn't been a part of the plan for this mornings little adventure they had. From what the Duke had explained even from what Kayden had suggested was he had been controlled. Even what little bit he could remember agreed with their assessment.

"Show me what you were wearing and the daggers." Severus said.

Kayden got up off the couch and opened the wergild trunk after he resized it. When the dragon hide armor came out and the cloak that went with it Severus was more than delighted to see this. This gave his sons more protection than what he thought they would might have in that realm. This protected from quite a lot, including severing charms. He would have never forgiven himself he would have hurt one of them even if he was being controlled and couldn't help it.

Kayden handed him Gûd Deadheloth. He could already see the blue flame emanating from sheath. He looked up at the Duke who backed well away from the dagger as he pulled it out.

"So this is what cut the chains?"

He felt Phoenix nod beside him. He looked at the flames that danced around the blade to the ones on his left forearm. "Who enchanted this dagger?"

"Master Balin and my ancestors." Harry said.

Severus's brow furrowed, this was partly Master Balin's magic, no wonder he could close the wounds on his forearm. His Grandfather had been right, it was Goblin magic.

He looked at the Duke, "Where is your sword?"

"Gone," He pointed to the dagger. "It kills undead in the shadow realm. My sword was no match for the flame it possess."

This was indeed very good news. He sheathed the dagger and handed it back to Kayden. "Put everything back, take it back up to your room. I want you three to go upstairs and put your heads together and tell me what is the same and what is different. Because the next time you do this, you will have help. And no extra adventures than what is planned. I want a hug from each of you before you go."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Petunia was now back in her bedroom at Prince Manor, Mrs. Snape had insisted upon it. She was told to get comfortable and to just rest. That when she got back from talking with her father everything would be explained better to her. Comfort for Petunia meant lounge wear, the lounge wear she wore was versatile, because it wouldn't be to out of fashion to go jogging in it. If she had taken the notion to go do so, but more often than not it was what she generally had started to taken to sleeping in, even during the summer months. At times it felt like she was always chilled. She pulled one of the gray sets out and put it on and got comfortable leaning back on the bed after she set the pillows to do so. The curtains had been drawn open so the room was flush with light. Before Mrs. Snape had left she had summoned the book on Pureblood etiquette so that was what Petunia started reading.

The knock was soft upon the door and she heard Mrs. Snape, "can we come in Petunia."

"Yes," Petunia answered as she lay the tome she had been reading to the side of her and left it open from where she was at as the door opened.

Mrs. Snape came in along with Lord Prince, what she hadn't expected was Severus to enter as well. The men looked rather somber and she could tell Mrs. Snape had been crying again. It hadn't been like she had gone to see her own physician, she had, and multiple tests later and they still wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Her doctors had batted back and forth that she might have some type of cancer that they couldn't find. Mrs. Snape sat down on the bed beside her as the men stood at the foot of the bed. Petunia was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"The block that is around your core is a magical growth." Mrs. Snape said. "It's been there since you were three. If you had been born inside a magical home this would have been caught sooner."

Magical growth? That sounded a lot like cancer to her. "So I have some sort of magical cancer?"

She heard no from Lord Prince, but yes from Mrs. Snape and Severus. Both Mrs. Snape and Severus turned toward Lord Prince. Then she watched as a debate began between the three. Petunia was finding it fascinating, because they were ever so polite with each other while they were doing it. Lord Prince kept insisting it was a magical mutation of the wall around her magical core and it was not cancer. Petunia noticed Mrs. Snape and Severus put a very good argument that it was.

"We'll agree to disagree." Petunia said putting a stop the the arguments being thrown about. All three of them turned back to her, guess they hadn't expected her to enter into the fray.

"So I've had this since I was three, evidently it is has gotten worse over the years." Petunia said. "But it is curable yes?"

"Yes it is curable." Mrs. Snape said. "It shouldn't have taken the toll it has though upon you. It has never been known to do this."

Petunia had already figured some of this out. Even her own doctors said she was slowly dying by an unknown cause. "You mean it's never been known to actually kill someone."

She looked at all three of them, yes she had it correct, their expressions said it all. No wonder they looked so somber, they had only found out today and yet she had known for a year. She had already gone through this stage of the process. Petunia leaned back on the pillows. Knowing that it could be cured was better than what her doctors had told her.

"You don't appear upset about this." Mrs. Snape said.

"Upset, not at all. I've known this for year now. I think I'm over it." Petunia said as her eyes looked over the three of them once more and landed on Severus. His expression was scrutinizing.

"How have you been managing this?" Severus asked.

Petunia gave a sardonic smile as she pulled out the rolled cannabis joint that was in her lounge pants pocket. It took away most of her pain, allowed her to eat, and helped her get through the day. Severus summoned it to him and he sniffed it.

"Cannabis, the quality is low." Severus said as he looked back at her. "Some of the potions that need to be made for you have this ingredient already in it. It is one of the magical plants we use in certain healing potions."

Petunia didn't care how it was used, she only knew it worked. She still didn't understand why she was dying from this if no one else ever had. "So explain to me why I'm dying from this."

"You won't die from this Miss Evans." Lord Wilkvine Prince said. "Not anymore. We are putting a stop to it. But it was aggravated nine years ago to extend the magical growth."

Petunia looked between the three of them, nine years ago was when Harry was brought to live with her. She looked between all three of them and saw the anger in their eyes. She closed her eyes, Albus Dumbledore.

"What did he do to me?" Petunia asked.

"Something we are not going to allow to happen Miss Evans." Severus said. "With you out of the way he would have full rights to Harry. He was granted Wizarding Proxy, he has no rights to Harry even this way, no one knew you were a witch. We are pretty sure he was the one who cast the spell upon you when he discovered you were indeed a witch who had a magical block."

Petunia opened her eyes. "Can it be proven?"

"Getting anything to stick to him is hard Miss Evans," Lord Wilkvine Prince said. "But I assure you, you are under my protection. I will file everything I can to make sure you remain in my house."

Petunia closed her eyes, that was reassuring, from the sounds of it, she had a target upon her head. And here she had been worried about the boys never knowing someone was trying to kill her instead. She didn't hear the door as it closed softly to her bedroom, nor felt the light blanket that had been placed upon her. She had succumbed to that world of restless sleep again.

* * *

Severus had heard his Grandfather, he was going to try and file everything he could in order to keep Petunia and Harry in their family home. He hoped something would work and she would be able to stay, but knowing the Headmaster controlled the wizengamot had him worried. It was going to be a battle in order to make it happen. He placed the blanket over Petunia after she had fallen asleep. Her body was so depleted of her magic it was depressing. Severus summoned the book that lay on the bed beside her and marked her place and closed the tome. He read the title 'The Protocols of Pureblood Etiquette', Severus glanced down at Petunia. She was so unlike her sister. He had tried to get Lily to read this tome in their fourth year, Lily had turned it away. And yet Petunia was reading it and he hadn't said a word to her about it. He placed it on the nightstand beside her bed and left the room closing the door softly.

"The Protocols of Pureblood Etiquette?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his mother who had waited for him outside so they could go over the potions together to see if they could enhance them.

His mother took his arm as they started heading for the lab. "She asked to read it Severus. She was curious as to why you escorted her this morning to the dining hall. She thought you were doing it because of how frail she looks."

Severus shook his head. He hadn't told her he had offered her friendship and that she had accepted it. She would know now at least with her reading the book. "So she knows at least now what that meant."

"Yes," His mother answered him as they turned towards the lab door on the ground floor and went inside. His mother released him. "I told her she had nothing to worry about until you put her on your left arm."

Severus chuckled, "indeed. Not that I haven't had a few already trying to put themselves on it this summer."

"Right," His mother said as she laid out the parchment with all the potions listed at one of the work tables. "Leave those bawdy witches alone."

Severus read over the list and then walked to bookcase in the lab and looked for the tomes in which they would be held inside. "I have no plans of seeing them again. I didn't plan on seeing them in the first place that was all Narcissa's idea."

He heard his mother chuckle. "Lady Malfoy is trying to get you married off. Whatever impression did you give her that she is introducing you to unrefined witches?"

Severus pulled down the last tome and headed back for the table that his mother was sitting at. That was a good question his mother had brought up. He had a feeling all of that had to do with Lily. He thought about it as he sat the tomes down and opened one for one of the potions. His mother took another and they started coping out the instructions for them. He knew Lily would be unrefined as his mother had stated. Severus also knew he was not attracted to unrefined witches, he couldn't stand being around them. Lily had been different because he had grown up with her.

"Lily." Severus told his mother.

Severus worked along with his mother in silence going over the potions instructions and making improvements to the ones that could have adjustments made to them. They both went over them again double checking the preparations. They were both satisfied with what they had worked on. Severus pushed the instructions over it was near lunch time.

His mother placed an hand on his arm. "Lily may have been unrefined, but she had more qualities than that. I think Lady Malfoy is missing what Lily had inside that drew you to her. There is more than a few witches with those qualities, once you figure those out, those are the ones you need to seek in a witch. Don't settle on one that doesn't have everything you want."

Then his mother was gone. He knew she was right. He also knew he wouldn't take an unrefined witch beside him now. That was one area he wasn't going to compromise on. And another was he wouldn't accept a witch who wouldn't accept his sons or the extended family they had. There was no compromising over that either. He did notice something though, before he wouldn't have even given any of this a second thought. But now, he could see himself with someone else, he felt like he had the freedom to actually bring someone else into his life now.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the back of the potions lab with his brothers and Dudley. Severus had enchanted 'The Hobbit' to read to them out loud as they worked on their hand writing. They had been allowed to see Aunt Petunia after lunch and he could tell she didn't look well at all. Harry glanced over at Dudley his cousin was acting weird in his opinion, he was tackling the writing like it was his whole mission at the moment. Harry was trying to figure this out, Dudley hated school work, but he knew Aunt Petunia told him to keep working on things this summer. He could only reason why Dudley was working so hard was because of how bad Aunt Petunia looked. Harry knew he had lost his father, Aunt Petunia looked very bad to him. Harry was afraid they might lose Aunt Petunia as well, if they did, he knew him and Dudley really had no where to go. Dudley would be orphaned as well.

Once the book started reading what the trolls were doing he could hear Severus chuckling. Harry glanced up at him. It was rather funny, he liked this part in the book. There were others to that he liked. Harry wondered now if the book being read out loud was for Severus as well after all they could be doing this in a different room.

He looked at Phoenix and Kayden who were grinning as much as he was as Severus kept chuckling as the scene unfolded more. By the time Thorin had been taken by wood-elves to the Elvenking, Severus had stopped the book at the end of chapter eight. They had done their hand writing and had gotten two more lessons done in Latin that after noon. But the best part of the story was coming up in Harry's opinion and he wasn't the only one complaining.

"No, don't stop it there." Dudley said.

"Yeah, we have to hear about Thorin again." Kayden said.

Severus shook his head. "It is time for dinner."

"One more chapter," Phoenix said.

"No," Severus said. "It will be here tomorrow after lunch while you do the lessons your Aunt gave you for the summer, lets go."

They left the lab and headed for the dining hall. They complained some more and Harry could tell Severus wasn't going to give in, he was no Uncle Vernon. Dudley could have gotten one more chapter out of him if he had been. Severus opened the door to the dining hall as Harry asked.

"Don't you want to know what happens to Thorin as well? We know you were listening." Harry asked.

"I can wait until tomorrow to find out what happens to Thorin and so can you. To the table with you now Brandon." Severus said with a smile.

Harry spun around and saw Aunt Petunia at the table. She must feel a little better if she was going to eat dinner with them. Dudley was already sitting beside his mother and Harry sat down across from her next to the twins.

"Which part of the story are you at for I don't know how many times now?" Aunt Petunia asked with a smile.

"Thorin has been taken by the wood-elves to the Elvenking." Harry told her.

Severus had sat down next to Aunt Petunia she was sitting on his right.

"Yes, that is a good part." Aunt Petunia said.

"What story are they being told?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked from the head of the table.

"The Hobbit." Aunt Petunia answered him. "It's a children's book, one I read myself when I was younger. Though the next three are not and the boys are reading those as well."

* * *

Severus shook his head as the food appeared. And of course his Grandfather had to ask, had to know what his great-grandsons were so involved with that they hadn't wanted to stop. Then he looked at Petunia as he ate, the boys were very animated as they talked with his Grandfather and he could see at least Petunia looked happy as she watched the boys. He went back to his meal thinking what mother wouldn't be happy at seeing her children so animated and passionate about something. Most of his family was listening who were here eating dinner tonight. When he heard the word Orc it was time to step in.

"Stop right there. No orc discussions at the dinner table." Severus told the boys.

"Something wrong with orcs?" Petunia asked.

"Severus?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"I'll explain it to you later Grandfather. Trust me, it's not appropriate." Severus told him.

Then he leaned over to Petunia so he could whisper in her ear, "it is very offensive for Purebloods. Their servants are elfs, like Gisly, elfs are a part of the family. An undead elf is not a good thing."

"Ah, so noted." Petunia said then she looked at her nephews and said. "Nin hén vedui- na cín adar."

Severus didn't know what she had said but it was like she flipped a switch on his twins and Harry. The woman beside him was full of surprises, but the boys had settled down and were eating their meal. Once dinner was over he escorted Petunia and the boys back upstairs. They all needed potions other than Dudley whom his mother was working on one that would help him with his weight being back to a normal range by the time school started. Severus opened Petunia's door as the boys went to go get ready for bed.

"What did you tell them at dinner Miss Evans?" Severus asked as he released her arm as she entered her room.

She turned and looked at him. "I said: My child listen to you father. If something is inappropriate I'm not going to allow them to talk about it either."

"Thank you Miss Evans. Your potion is on the nightstand." Severus told her as he eased her door shut. He figured by tomorrow afternoon the one book would be finished and they would be able to start on the others. In the meantime he needed to learn this language as well. The boys sure seemed to understand it and responded well with it. Although he started to wonder if it had more to do with the woman who was speaking it to them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Wednesday July 9th

Last night had been hard for the boys, Severus checked again on each of them. It had been early that morning that they had finally been able to go to sleep. Regrowing their bones had not been fun at all, but at least it was finally over and he knew they wouldn't be up until it was near lunch time. Dudley was with Zinnia and Celeste this morning. His mother had already left for London to the eye doctor Petunia had gotten Harry's contacts from. His mother was going to go order several more pairs as well as pick up all the information she could as well as the solutions that was needed for them.

He closed the door to the twins room as Healer Cicero Smethwyck came out of Petunia's room. Severus walked over to him and started walking with him back to the fireplace so he could leave.

"How is Miss Evans fairing so far?" Severus asked, he knew Petunia had given permission to the healer to be able to talk to three of them in the house. He had been one of those three, his mother and Grandfather being the other two.

"The potion for her liver and kidney's worked rather well. I've never seen them rejuvenate so quickly before. Who brewed it?" Healer Smethwyck asked.

"I did." Severus told him.

"Is that so." Healer Smethwyck looked at him. "I heard a rumor about you, that you like taking potions and enhancing them. Did you do that with this one?"

"Yes, I did. Miss Evans would have taken the potion three times at two days apart. Wasn't the idea to get her organs up and running sooner than later." Severus said as the started down the second flight of stairs.

"Yes, and I'm extremely happy with the outcome so far. What about the Digestio Potion? Where you able to shorten that time frame as well?"

"Yes, that should be one potion as well, same as the Pulnonarius Potion, but the Kardia Potion can not be altered. That one will still have to be three times." Severus told him as they turned to the entry way for the fireplace.

"You've already shortened the time by fifteen days. I'll take it. The Digestio Potion will go for tonight. I'll check on her again in the morning and give her body another boost by releasing more of her magic around the block as I did this morning. By Tuesday of next week she should be stable enough to start removal of the block."

Severus nodded, this was a lot better than the three to four weeks before the block removal process started. They knew that in and of itself would take around four weeks at the least. The block was fairly large and it was painful, anytime Petunia received any of her own magic into her system it was painful. The pain would stop once her body woke to her magic like it should have been in the first place. Once healer Smethwyck had left he looked at the time.

He had a meeting to be at in an hour at the school. The heads of house always met mid summer right before the owls were sent out. He hoped this would go like it normally did, he was always asked to help with getting the owls prepared, and he would always turn it down stating he was doing the potions. Pomona Sprout always turned it down as well owing to the green houses. That left Filius Flitwick helping Minerva McGonagall. Well this year would be different, he was going to accept it. He had four owls he had to confiscate and get them out of the school without Minerva or the Headmaster seeing the addresses on the owls. He didn't want any of them to know that their were four boys living inside Prince Manor who were coming to school this year.

Severus hoped the Headmaster wouldn't be at the meeting, sometimes he was and sometimes he wasn't. He wouldn't know until he got to the school. Before he left he went and found his Grandmother to let her know he was leaving, his Grandfather was catching up on some much needed sleep from last night. His Grandmother had the easy watch this morning with the boys asleep but someone would be awake if the boys needed something. Phoenix would have one more night of healing to finish repairing the damage to his nerves and then all three boys would start on the potions to allow them to gain the height and weight they needed to be closer to their age group they should look like.

Severus stepped out of the floo into his quarters at the school. The Prince fireplace had been connected to his quarters after he had moved in to the manor. He rolled down his sleeves to the black shirt he wore, at the moment he didn't want anyone aware that his left forearm had changed. Keeping somethings hidden would be to his advantage and this was one of them. He grabbed the extra robe he had always left hanging by the door and donned it before heading out into the school.

Severus started walking down the dungeon hallway outside his quarters and came across the Slytherin House ghost.

"You look different now Professor Prince-Snape." The Bloody Baron said.

Severus stopped and looked at the Baron who was floating beside him. This was not good, in Severus's opinion. The last thing he needed was the ghosts of Hogwarts to go wagging their tongues. Severus looked around this was one hall that still held no portraits. So he was at least assured some measure of safety inside this hall to talk.

"I'm aware. How many know about the undead being I was chained to Baron of Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"All the ghosts at the school know about it. We kept watch over you to make sure it had remained dormant."

Severus gave a nod. "Does the Headmaster know?"

"Of course not. The undead being was in the shadow realm. It was causing no harm so we saw fit to keep it amongst ourselves. One does not talk about the shadow realm so easily. It is taboo in a sense for us to do so unless one is aware of it."

That was a relief, knowing that the Headmaster was not aware of the shadow realm and what had been attached to him. "Will you please inform the others and see that it remains that way Baron of Slytherin."

"I will, as long as we are told how it is now gone."

"I can give you that all of you, in my quarters later. I have a meeting that I need to attend at the moment." Severus told him.

"By all means, do not let me keep you from your duties."

Severus watched as the Baron floated through a wall and he started heading for the staff room on the ground floor after he came out of the dungeons. He passed the Great Hall and the main staircase and went to the hall way underneath and turn towards the staff room. The two gargoyles were silent as he opened the door and entered the room.

Minerva was at the table along with Pomona and Flitwick, he breathed a sigh of relief having not seen the Headmaster in the room.

"Severus," Minerva greeted him. "Congratulations, I read the paper, Heir Apparent to the House of Prince."

"Thank you Minerva." He said as he came forward and took a seat.

Flitwick and Pomona congratulated him as well.

"So which way are you going on address this year, Professor Snape or Professor Prince-Snape, that way I can get all the changes done if need be." Minerva said.

"Professor Prince-Snape," Severus said.

Minerva gave a nod and noted that down. "Albus isn't going to be here for this meeting. He informed me that Nicholas and Perenelle wanted him to visit this week. He'll be back after the owls go out."

"Which is good, Albus always makes these meetings run longer than should be." Flitwick said. "I'm ready to get back to my new grand baby."

"How is she doing?" Pomona asked.

"She's wonderful and I promised to help out as much as I could before school starts." Flitwick said.

Severus congratulated him on his new family member.

Minerva got them down to business working out time schedule for this year. The class group coming in this year was larger than what they had been used to. So trying to make all the class scheduling work took a bit of time. That put him back to having Slytherin and Gryffindor together again for potions, that was going to be another nightmare, but there was nothing they could do about it. All four of them were trying to figure out how to split them up again, it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Severus, we know the last three years this had been running rather well with houses split up for potions." Minerva said.

Severus frowned. "I'll deal with it Minerva. I can't see how to rearrange it either and to make all the other years work out as well."

Flitwick sat up, "hang on, I think I see it. Yes, yes. If I do two doubles instead of singles and Pomona does two doubles we can have them split back up. All four houses will be split for potions again."

They all four were now staring at the chart and the two spots Flitwick was point out. It would work.

"I don't want to put extra doubles on you and Pomona that would be unfair." Severus said to the both of them.

"Nonsense Severus," Pomona said. "We all know the children are better off split while doing potions. It has worked out brilliantly the last three years. My Badgers have had no more complaints."

"She's right Severus," Flitwick said. "Splitting the houses up in potions has done wonders. The individual houses learn differently, especially in potions."

"That's settled then." Minerva said as she made adjustments. "Now for the owls. I need help with the first years coming in on sending them out. Pomona?"

"I still have two greenhouses to sort out. Some of the plants have crossed sectioned and are trying to breed new ones." Pomona said.

Minerva gave her a nod and looked at him, "Severus?"

"I almost have all the stores for potions done. I can help." Severus said.

The shocked faces all looked at him. "Really Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Filius has a new Granddaughter at home. He said he promised to help out for the rest of the summer. He is making accommodation for me, this is the least I can do." Severus said.

"Thank you Severus." Flitwick said.

There were only a few other things that needed to be addressed after the owl topic and it was all handled nicely. They dismissed and Severus followed Minerva to the room that held the book for incoming students.

"The spell is simple, just recopy the names onto the parchment from the book. Work from the parchment. The room is already set up for the new owls to go out. Before handing them off to the owls there is another spell that checks to see if they are muggleborn. Those owls set aside, I typically do four or five introductions a year, but with how big this class is there maybe more. I might have to get you to introduce one or two. Filius generally does that as well when he does the owls."

Severus gave a nod, now he remembered why he generally didn't like doing this. But he had done one or two in the past. He just hated all the questions though. Severus could see Minerva had the first one ready to go all it needed was the name and the letters to be placed inside the letter containers. Minerva gave him the spells that he needed to know and headed to her office to start working on all the other years. Severus started casting to copy the names from the book to the parchment in his hand. He read down the list of incoming students. There looked to be over fifty names on this list, but he knew that all of them would accept. Some would be going to another school because one parent or the other went to it.

The first four he did was the four boys living in Prince Manor, and owl flew into the window and he attached them all four letters and watched it fly out. They knew not to deliver those letters until all of them were ready, but they would hold onto them in the owlery and they would all fly off at once.

Severus got to work quickly after that a lot of these names were of families he recognized and it was going quickly. After an hour he was done and there were only five letters out of all of those that had come up as muggleborn. He headed to Minerva's office and dropped them off.

"Not bad, I was afraid there would be more." Minerva said. "I've finished the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years. Care to help me with the rest, we can get this done in less than an hour."

"It would be my pleasure." Severus told her as he sat down at her desk and they both got to work. Minerva kept looking at him and finally Severus reasoned she wanted something.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"You look more relaxed, have you met someone?" Minerva asked.

Severus snorted out a laugh. "No. Although I've been set up with several witches this summer. Aurora Moody included by the Headmaster."

Minerva grinned at him. "Really? Aurora? Merlin Severus, I know you two don't get along but still. What was he thinking?"

"He wanted me to make amends with the witch since she's coming to teach here." Severus told her.

Minerva shook her head. "Like that is going to happen. She accused you of being her child's father. What witch goes around sleeping with multiple wizards that she doesn't even know who the father is?"

"A witch who isn't worth my time. I may have done some things I shouldn't when I was younger, sleeping with Aurora was one of them, but I'm not the child's father. I noticed her name on the list of incoming first years." Severus said. He always got on with Minerva once he had started teaching. Besides, she had always given him good advice when he needed it when he didn't have his mother around or his grandmother.

"Yes, I saw that as well. Cyra Moody. Have you seen her?" Minerva asked.

"No. I've heard plenty about her though. I swear if that Auror comes at me one more time to claim that child as mine…." Severus let it hang there.

"Everyone else has given their blood from my understanding. At least that is what Albus has told me. Albus said Alastor still thinks your the father because of her black hair and dark eyes." Minerva gave another letter to an owl.

They were down to the last two and Severus attached the last one he was working on and leaned back in his chair. "I can say without a doubt that child is not mine. Because if she was, I would have already have claimed her. But she is not, nor do I want Aurora Moody in my life. I can't stand her anymore."

Minerva pursed her lips. "So your tastes have changed I take it."

"Very much so," Severus said as he stood. "I have to find a witch who can become a Lady of the Manor, not the strumpet in one. I have to return home, I have more potions to brew."

"Don't worry about the muggleborns Severus, I can handle five easy. Go finish those potion stores for Poppy."

Severus nodded his head and walked out the door headed back to the dungeons so he could fill in the Hogwarts ghosts about his undead companion being gone from him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kayden finished eating the sandwiches and crisps along with his brothers and cousin. He noticed Celeste kept glancing at Dudley and smiling at him while Dudley kept trying to ignore her. They had found out Dudley spent the morning with Celeste and Zinnia while they had been sleeping in. Kayden knew one thing, he never wanted to regrow another bone ever again. That had been the most painful night he could ever remember trying to sleep in his entire life.

Kayden was ready for his father to get back. They were supposed to start listening to the Lord of the Rings today while they worked on their writing and Latin. They had finished the Hobbit yesterday and they had given their father everything that was the same and different they had found so far. A lot of it was inside the Lord of the Rings itself which they kept telling him. He and his brothers where anxious for him to start listening to the story with them while he brewed potions. He and his brothers had two workbooks left on their handwriting and after those was the one that showed the animals and the drawings.

Once he sat down his juice he was drinking his father walked into the dining hall. He sat down beside him and pulled over the plate with the sandwiches and loaded up a plate that had appeared before him and added crisps to it.

"Feeling better? Nothing hurting now?" Severus asked.

"I feel fine." Kayden said.

"Phoenix?" Severus asked. "Brandon?"

His brothers assured him they felt fine as well.

"Let me eat, and we'll go to the lab." Severus said.

"We are starting the Lord of the Rings today right?" Dudley asked.

"Yes we are." Severus informed him.

"Good, because I don't know what happens in that one. I haven't seen the movie." Dudley said.

"What's a movie Dudley?" Celeste asked.

Dudley groaned and lowered his head. Kayden could see his father chuckling between bites of his sandwich. Kayden was grinning, he already knew not to say certain words in the house now, because it meant you had to explain everything to everyone. Kayden looked at Phoenix who was sitting next him biting his fist trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah Dudley what's a movie?" Harry asked.

Dudley gave Harry a playful shove which Harry only started laughing at then he looked at Celeste.

"Okay, you know that book you showed me this morning." Dudley began.

"The one with Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump." Celeste said.

"That's the one. Well instead of the story coming to life off the pages out of the book. It would be up on the wall and very large and a lot of people could see and hear it at the same time." Dudley said.

"Well that's just silly. Walls can't tell stories only books can. I don't think I like this movie thing. Walls make for a very dull story Dudley." Celeste said.

Dudley put his head in both hands. "I give up."

Kayden started laughing right along with Phoenix. Even Harry was laughing. Their father had warned them as well. So it was Dudley's own fault for saying a word he would have to explain. Once they were in the hall going to the lab he saw his father put his hand on Dudley's head who looked up at him.

"What did you learn at lunch?" Severus asked him.

"I need to keep my mouth shut. I don't know how much I had to try and explain this morning." Dudley told him.

Kayden could see his father smiling at him.

"Keep talking, don't think you have to stop. Think about what you want to say before you say it. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Dudley said.

"Good. Keep that in mind and everything will fine." Severus said. "Have you seen your mum today?"

"Before lunch. Only for a little bit, she doesn't…." Dudley stopped talking.

They stopped walking, Kayden understood. Aunt Petunia didn't look well at all today. He watched as his father squat down and looked at all of them. They may have had something to laugh at during lunch but that still didn't mean they knew something was very wrong with Aunt Petunia.

"She doesn't what Dudley? Finish the sentence." Severus said.

"She doesn't look well at all. Mum looks like she dying." Dudley choked out. "If Mum dies what happens to me? I don't want to live with Aunt Marge. I want to stay here with my cousins."

* * *

Severus had been watching the boys for the last two days while they worked on their lessons. He had continued with them because he had agreed they needed them. He also noticed Dudley had been tackling them with a frenzy. Something that hadn't seemed right with him and he got confirmation when the other three watched him. He had tried asking Harry about seeing his Aunt yesterday and well he clammed up on him. So he knew right then Harry wasn't exactly Gryffindor material, Gryffindors tended to speak their minds. So he went for Dudley after lunch today and he was rewarded because he finally got what was going on in that little boys mind. He couldn't really blame him, Petunia was doing a rather spectacular job at hiding just how sick she truly was, but the boys were seeing through it. That was one thing he had been aware might be the case. And what Dudley had brought up was a very good question. He knew when he had picked them up they didn't want to be separated and they still didn't.

He looked over at Harry who looked about as upset as Dudley. Whoever this Aunt Marge was none of the boys liked because they all made a grimace face when her name was mentioned. As far as he was concerned that right there said it all. That woman was out of the question.

Severus knew it wasn't his Grandfather who had the power to control this situation, it was him. Petunia had control over two of them, he would soon have control over the other two. If these four wanted to stay together he was the only one who could make it happen. He could solve this situation easily and he would also thwart any type of maneuvers the Headmaster would try to pull over on Petunia in the future. Because they could still say she wasn't fully qualified even if she was a witch. But if her husband was a qualified wizard they would have no legal grounds.

Severus looked back at Dudley. "You'll be staying here. I'm not going to allow anyone to separate you boys at all. I brought you here together and your staying together."

He was swallowed by the boys as they dove for him all four of them. So it hadn't been just Dudley thinking about this since all four of them barraged onto him. Now he only had to get the woman upstairs to agree to it. These four had been rather easy.

"That's enough smothering, inside the lab with you lot." Severus told them.

They got off of him and went into the lab. Severus hung his head a moment to clear his mind. He had to remain focused, because he had a potion to brew to keep the woman upstairs alive. Once his mind was focused he entered the lab, the four boys were already at the tables they had been working at the last two days and with a flourish of his wand he started the first book of Lord of the Rings.

It was his voice that was reading the words in the book as he headed for the wall that housed the ingredients inside this lab. He removed the protective charm over it as he grabbed the bottles down of the ingredients he needed for the Digestio Potion. He took them to the work station that was near the middle of the lab.

He glanced back at the four boys, all four were actually pretty well behaved. Even the little blonde headed one of the group. Dudley didn't show anymore Gryffindor tenancies other than opening his mouth before he really thought about what he was about to say. His mother had been correct about that, but that was all he had seen out of him where that was concerned. He could tell Dudley was still concentrating on what he was doing but the gusto he had been doing the last two days was not starting again. He was going at a much slower pace and he appeared more relaxed than he had been.

Severus looked back to the instructions and started the prep for the first three ingredients and took another glance back. Harry looked relaxed as Dudley was now, so he had been worried as much as Dudley had. What got to him was Harry had no Gryffindor tendencies that he could see at all. That little boy was a Hufflepuff from what he had seen. Severus shook his head and went back to the prep. He knew getting Harry to talk about his brothers or his cousin would be rather hard including his Aunt. He had found that out yesterday, knowing full well that little boy would dig his heels in and wouldn't say anything. Severus could already tell he would be loyal to a fault with his family. This wasn't a bad trait to have either in Severus's opinion, because if Harry felt his family was threatened he would come out fighting. The wizarding world could want a Harry Potter in Gryffindor, but Severus preferred the way he was now. He grinned as he started the fire under the cauldron knowing it would shock more than a few once he got to school and was probably sorted in that house.

His twins were so mixed in Slytherin and Ravenclaw tendencies he didn't know which house they were going in. And there was the rub, because the Prince line went in either house and you wouldn't know until after they were sorted. He would like to have both his sons in Slytherin but if one or both went to Ravenclaw he would still be pleased.

* * *

All four boys were in bed, Severus had went to each of their rooms and made sure after they had each visited Petunia. He had to get the potion after it had cooled down where she could take it. It was going to be given a little later than the others but that was fine. It was also time for another pain reliever. He knocked softly on her door and he heard her as she told whomever they could come in. Tonight was his night for giving potions, his mother had been last night. They were switching off an on so at least sleep could be gained by both of them. He opened the door and walked in.

She was sitting up on the bed with the pillows behind her and he could see the etiquette tome was about finished now as it lay open in her lap. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Were you able to eat dinner?" Severus asked. Gisly had already informed him that Petunia hadn't been eating well today at all. And he needed her to eat before he gave her this potion. He had also checked twice to make sure if he gave her a cannabis fag it would not affect the potion.

"I couldn't." Petunia said softly not looking at him at all.

"I come baring a gift for that." Severus said as he pulled out the cannabis fag he rolled that afternoon for her. He held it out to her to take it from him.

He watched as her eyes looked at the fag in his hand then up to him. "Going to become my dealer now?"

Severus gave her grin. "If it means I can get you to eat, then yes Miss Evans. I'll shall ever be your dealer. You get it from someone else and you'll offend me."

"I wouldn't want to offend you then, you probably wouldn't let me see my boys." Petunia said as she took the fag from his hand and placed it between her lips as she started hunting for a lighter. Severus moved his hand over to the tip of it and Petunia stopped moving and looked at him.

"Allow me Miss Evans." Severus said. She gave a slight nod and Severus snapped his fingers as the flame came from them. Once she got the fag going he extinguished the flame from his fingers, then he waved his hand at the window and it opened so the smoke could leave the room.

"I shouldn't be smoking in here." Petunia said. "Lord Prince wouldn't like it. I know he doesn't allow smoking in the manor."

"No he doesn't but you are fine, don't fret over it." Severus told her as he relaxed beside her with his hands in his lap.

"And how did I manage that?" Petunia asked.

Severus smiled at her. "Free Goblin wards around a manor Miss Evans. In most cases that is a dowry for a witch coming into a manor such as this."

Severus watched as she choked on the smoke as she exhaled and coughed a few time. Her eyes went to the book in her lap and he watched as she started flipping the pages in it and found whatever she was looking for. He had read it plenty enough to know that the wards placed around this manor would work as a dowry for her. But it would also be a good way he could test the waters with her because his family if they took it as such would have to act upon it. And the clock was ticking, he was the only available male in the family who could wed her.

He listened as Petunia read, "upon the acceptance of the dowry of Goblin wards the witch is pledged to wed within two weeks of the wards having been placed. If the Lord of the manor does not wish for the wedding to continue the wards shall be removed and the witch is free from the marriage."

Severus watched as her eyes widened and she took another drag off the fag as she leaned back and held the smoke in her lungs and then blew it out slowly. She wasn't to opposed to it if she was thinking upon it as she was. Her eyes opened and she turned those gray eyes towards him.

"And whom would I be wedded to if this cart before horse situation were to take place. Because from my understanding, contractual negotiations have to take place between the families before the dowry even comes into play."

Severus smiled, he was pleased. She had been paying close attention to the book she was reading. She wasn't exactly opposed to the etiquette itself. Severus waved his hand and sent the ash and the smoke out the window she was half way through the fag now. "You would be wedded to me, Miss Evans. I'm the only available male in the family."

Petunia snorted, "why would you even want me? I can't meet most of those contractual negotiations that the Pureblood Etiquette requires."

Severus moved his right hand and placed it over her legs and rested it upon the bed as he moved closer to her and used his left hand to turn the pages in the book until he found the section he wanted. He put his finger down on the book.

"Read that to me." Severus told her leaving his finger there.

He watched as Petunia had exhaled another drag off the fag and then looked down at the book. "The Lord of the Manor has to take into account his offspring wizard's wishes of canceling any of the contractual negotiations of the witch he wishes to marry. It is up to the Lord of the Manor to grant this cancellation of the negotiations." Petunia shook her head and looked at him. "And why would he do that. You are going to be Lord of this Manor one day. Heir contracts are the most stringent and demanding contracts in this etiquette. Why give that up, Mr. Prince you have more to lose out of this?"

Severus knew from that question alone and from the way she was debating this she agreed with this etiquette. That was something he wanted so she fit that. He already knew she would be a good mother, she fit that requirement he had. She finished off the last of the fag and he took it out of her fingers and banished it.

"Gisly." He called.

Gisly came into the room with a soft pop. "Please bring Miss Evans some soup and buttered bread."

Gisly gave a nod and left.

He looked back at Petunia. "That is my choice to make Miss Evans. This not only about you and I, there are four little boys who want to stay together. If something were to happen to you that might not be possible. If you and I were wed, it would be assured. No one would be able to take your son or Harry away from me."

Gisly popped back in with a tray and Severus moved the book from Petunia's lap over to the nightstand and took the tray from Gisly and placed it over her legs. "Thank you Gisly."

Gisly vanished.

He could tell Petunia was still thinking about what he had said. "Eat for me Miss Evans. This potion will work better if you have food on your stomach."

He watched as she started eating, she was half way through her soup and bread as she looked back up at him.

"And this is what you want?" She asked.

Severus smiled at her. The whole time she had referred to what he wanted, she was already following the etiquette, willing to let him lead her to where they needed to be.

"Yes Miss Evans it is what I want. It also allows you to stay the mother of those four boys. No one will be able to take them from you, because I won't allow it. So will you consent to be my wife?" He reached up and wiped the tears that rolling down her cheeks. "Is that a yes Miss Evans?"

"Yes."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Petunia had been almost finished with the etiquette book she had been given to read. The more she read the more she liked and even could see what Mrs. Snape had meant about this being a dance initiated by the men to where a woman was concerned. It was synchronized for the flow of magic in a house that would flow out from the head of it and act as a covering for the whole family. The house and the grounds itself would be imbued with magic from the whole family. She reasoned it was somewhat like a pyramid which started with the smaller units and branched out from there. This could be done with a single family unit of a couple and their children or it could be done in which the way Lord Prince was doing. The way he was leading this family appeared to be the hardest in Petunia's opinion. He had negotiated the other wizards who had married his daughters to come into his family instead of the daughters going into theirs as appeared to be the custom and the tradition that it followed. It built up the land around the manor itself as well as the homes for his children. The land itself became more fertile when this could be accomplished. From what Petunia could see even looking out her bedroom window the land was rich and lush around this home. The gardens where flourishing and the land thrived from the magic flowing out from Lord Prince and his family that lived upon it.

And this was all going to belong to Severus and his children. Petunia was enamored from what she had seen. This family ran like a well oiled machine. By them being here adjustments were being made and it was more by them adjusting to the magic inside these walls than by the magic adjusting to them. She could already tell the boys were already effected by it just in the short time they had been here. Kayden and Phoenix especially they were already gravitating towards their father like they should be. While Harry was still on that let's wait and see approach, he took a lot in than he ever let on. But Petunia knew that if Harry ever got disturbed lord help them, she had seen him go after boys twice his own size because they disturbed him or Dudley. She didn't hear it from either boy, the neighbors had told her about it, it was no wonder the neighbors had believed the little hoodlum stories Vernon had spread about. Then there was Dudley whom she knew was still brooding but his behavior was holding in a pattern in which she had adjusted already. It had not gone back into that bully tendencies that Vernon had showed and directed Dudley into doing. And that spoiled over indulgence he had was still held at bay. Which she was thankful for because she hadn't had to speak to him about it. Overall the effects upon the boys had been for the better by coming here, she was thankful that she had listened to master Balin in doing so. She had needed more care and help with the boys than she realized she would need.

Then their was the heir himself as he came into her room. She had noticed he seemed more relaxed, he was still distant and cold, at least that was how it appeared. It was there, but then he would go and do something like he had just done by giving her a cannabis fag of all things just so she could eat. It was more of what he did that had Petunia noticing how different he was than what Vernon had been. To her it was wonder that the 'that Snape boy' as she used to refer to him growing up had been the diamond in that coal and industrial town of Cokeworth. From what she could see from under that hard rough exterior he showed the world and to everyone around him was something more valuable and flawless on the inside, she wasn't about to say it nor make him aware that she had seen it.

Then he brought up the dowry of Goblin wards. She had read that not but an hour ago. She hadn't read this with him in mind at all but read this for concerning Harry. For this type of dowry was one that was accepted and a stringent requirement for Heir of Manor who would become the Lord of it. Her eyes had widen at the ramifications that he had pointed out to her, of course she had to lean back and close her eyes so she could ponder just how this would effect her. She knew where this could lead, because the dowry was the last thing given not the first upon all of this. So she had asked to see what he would say.

Then he smiled, she knew those were not given often around him, and he appeared almost satisfied with what she had told him. That really had gotten her to start thinking then and told him she couldn't meet those requirements. Then he moved and started flipping through the book himself until he found what he had wanted and gotten her to read it. She didn't agree with him breaking all of the requirements for an Heir, he would come out for the worse. She agreed with those requirements for an Heir because it was something she felt Harry would need in the future. If she wasn't going to throw all of those out for her Nephew why would she even think about throwing all of those out for Severus, it wasn't fair to the man himself.

Severus turned those dark of his back at her. "That is my choice to make Miss Evans. This is not only about you and I, there are four little boys who want to stay together. If something were to happen to you that might not be possible. If you and I were wed, it would be assured. No one would be able to take your son or Harry away from me."

She had to think about this as Severus moved the book from her lap and he placed the food tray over it. Petunia knew he watched her as she thought this through. Food was the least of her concern at the moment.

Then she heard that silky quality of his voice he had again that he had full command of. "Eat for me Miss Evans. This potion will work better if you have food on your stomach."

She started eating. This man who sat beside her was willing to take on responsibility for her son and Harry as well as his own. He was willing to raise all four them if something was to happen her. She couldn't argue with this. She wanted the boys together as well. She agreed with this. She was half way through her soup and bread and she wanted confirmation that this was what he really wanted. She knew if she agreed to marriage with him he would be leading that was something inside the etiquette that she agreed with because of the magical benefits that covered them all. It was being displayed in the very manor in which she was staying right now.

"And this is what you want?" She asked.

Severus smiled at her. "Yes Miss Evans it is what I want. It also allows you to stay the mother of those four boys. No one will be able to take them from you, because I won't allow it. So will you consent to be my wife?"

She listened to what he had said. It wasn't just about the boys. He was giving her something she wanted and didn't have to ask for it. Because she couldn't bare to be apart from them now. Her tears started flowing down her cheeks as he reached up and wiped them away.

"Is that a yes Miss Evans?"

"Yes."

He wiped the rest of her tears away and looked down at the soup bowl and then back up to her and arched an eyebrow. She started eating again and looked back at him. He sat there with contented smile upon his face. Once she had finished the soup and the bread he handed her the potion.

"This potion will heal your digestive track fully tonight while you sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you again."

Gisly came back into the room and removed the tray. Petunia took the potion and lay down after rolling onto her side. Severus closed the window with his hand and then pulled the covers up closer over her. He turned the lights out and left. Petunia lay there for a few moments, it wasn't exactly love, then again she never really had that with Vernon, but at least Severus cared. That much was evident in his actions alone.

* * *

Severus shut the door and leaned his forehead upon her door. That had gone easier than what he thought it would have. He thought he would have to call on that dowry into play in order to get her to agree to marry him. But he didn't have to, he grinned knowing this was the best solution, he knew it was, and it felt right. The longer he staid inside the manor the more the magic influenced him. He knew this. He would have scoffed if someone told him he would gain a bride while she was on her death bed he would have laughed at them. Any wizard would be a fool to acquire a witch in such a state as she was in. As he stood there he knew his priorities were in flux and shifting. She looked like death warmed over her right now, but she was fighting it and he could not ask any more of her. He lifted his head off the door, he would have to talk with his Grandfather, because he had every intentions of keeping that woman inside that room. By her saying yes, he already felt she was his and what was his he took care of.

* * *

Thursday July 10th

Severus sat at the table, he had gotten Petunia to come down for breakfast and he had sat her down on his left side. He would have let her stay in her room but he knew the Hogwarts owls were arriving this morning and he didn't want her to miss seeing the boys open them. She was managing fairly well this morning with an additional cannabis fag helping that. So far he hadn't seen the boys notice the switch in her position at the table other than Harry who had furrowed his brow briefly as he looked between the two of them. He didn't say anything other than to tuck into his breakfast.

The adult members of his family on the other hand had noticed the switch, but knew better to say anything about it. He glanced at his Grandfather who sat at the head of the table. At the moment, Severus couldn't tell if he was pleased with this outcome or not. The only thing he did was raise his eyebrows at him. Which Severus put his left hand over his plate were the inside palm was facing his Grandfather and placed his thumb upon his ring finger and rubbed it up and down letting him know full well that he asked her to marry him and she had agreed to it. He waited to see what his Grandfather would do.

"My office after breakfast." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Yes Grandfather." Severus said and went back to his breakfast.

It wasn't much longer and the owls came in. The Hogwarts owl landed on the back of his chair and extended its leg to him. He removed the owls and looked down on them and glanced at Petunia who was looking at them as well.

"Is that a Hogwarts owl?" Celeste asked.

"Yes it is." Severus looked up at Dudley and took the top envelope off and extended it to him across the table. "Mr. Dudley Dursley, the dining hall, Prince Manor, Scotland."

Dudley sat his juice down, "Is that the school that Aunt…"

That was as far as he got, Petunia next to him interrupted his flow. "Yes Dudley. Your Aunt went there and so did Mr. Prince that is where he teaches potions."

Severus watched as his eyes widened slightly as he took the owl from him. He leaned over towards Petunia and whispered. "Nice save, I thought he was about to say her name."

"Yes, anticipation is the name of the game with him." Petunia said with a smile.

Lily's name at the moment was almost as taboo as Harry Potter in the house. Severus pulled off the next owl and extended it to Kayden. "Mr. Kayden Moon, the dinning hall, Prince Manor, Scotland."

He watched as his twins grinned at one another and Kayden took his owl.

"Mr. Phoenix Moon, the dinning hall, Prince Manor, Scotland." He handed Phoenix his owl.

Severus could see the worried look in Harry's face because he had been reading these out loud. His mother was sitting on his right and Petunia on his left. Severus looked down at the owl. It did indeed have Mr. Harry Potter written on the owl.

"Come here Brandon, why don't you come over here and read it with us." Severus told him.

Severus pushed back from the table and after Harry came around he pulled the little boy into his lap. Severus handed him the owl and he rubbed Harry's back to get him to calm down. He looked towards his Grandfather who was actually smiling as looked at all four of the boys. Severus glanced back at Harry he watched as the little boy traced his name that was written in green ink on the outside of the envelope with his finger. He looked up at his Aunt. Petunia had been watching him as well.

"Open it." She told him.

He did and Severus watched as he started reading it. He looked back at his Aunt.

"Does this mean the quest is finished?" Harry asked.

Severus furrowed his brow, "what quest?"

"The one that Aunt Petunia put me on. I've been doing it every day since the beginning of summer." Harry said as he looked him and then back to his Aunt.

"I wouldn't say it's finished yet. You still have the rest of the summer after all there is more letters inside the chest isn't there." Petunia told him as she tapped on the Hogwarts letter. "That's the key to the Misty Mountain and the Kingdom of Erebor and you already know what is inside it."

Severus looked at Petunia, she was comparing Hogwarts to the dwarves home. Like he was going to have to go fight some type of dragon in the school. Then Severus watched as Harry pointed to a name on the letter. It was the Headmasters.

"Smaug." Harry said.

Severus watched the two of them. Now he could understand a little why the boys loved her so much. She was teaching them in a way a child could understand that there were true enemies out in the world. But he never had heard of the Headmaster being compared to a dragon before.

"And what are Smaug's strengths and weaknesses?" Petunia asked.

Severus watched as Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his Aunt. "Smaug is intelligent, he has an overwhelming personality, you have to be careful not to look him in the eye, Smaug's eyes are hypnotic they make you want to tell the truth. He's over confident, he's covered himself with jewels that are not his own. You have to find the bare spot in his covering, it only takes one arrow to bring him down."

Severus leaned back and looked at Petunia and appraised her over again. This witch that he was going to make his wife was cunning and she was passing down information to the children she was raising so they weren't fooled. This was one trait he pleased with inside her. And on top of it, she was accurate in comparing Smaug to the Headmaster.

"Now you need to find your bowman, after all, little children can't bring down a dragon on their own." Severus told him.

He watched as Petunia and Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you think Aunt Petunia? Do you think he might make a good bowman?" Harry asked her.

He looked at Petunia and arched an eyebrow waiting on her to answer his soon to be Nephew.

"That is to easy of a question Brandon. Compare him to Bard the Bowman and give your answer." Petunia smiled at him and Severus could see a calculating look in her eye as she did so.

He looked back at Harry.

"Well, Bard is tall, grim and he has black hair. I would say yes to all three of those." Harry said.

Severus raised his eyebrow at Harry who furrowed his own at him.

"Bard is also the last descendant Girion, the last Lord of the city of Dale. And he is the Heir to the last Lord in the Prince line. So that holds up as well too."

Severus smiled at Harry, so far he would say yes. No wonder Petunia had said the question was to easy.

"So what's your answer Brandon?" Severus asked him.

"You are the bowman." Harry said.

"Hand me your owl, go finish breakfast." Severus said.

Harry handed him the Hogwarts letter and watched as Severus put it in the pocket of the shirt he had on. Then he climbed down and went around the table. Severus looked at Petunia who was still smiling at him. He reached up with his left hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. The more he found out about her, the more he liked.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Severus had escorted Petunia and the boys back upstairs. The boys were talking animatedly about how to send back a reply to the letters. Once he had Petunia at her door for her bedroom he looked at the four boys.

"Go get a quill, ink, and parchment and let your Aunt help you with your replies. We'll make sure they are sent out this afternoon." Severus told them.

He watched as they all ducked into Harry's room for some odd reason. Severus shook his head and opened Petunia's door and walked her into her room and waited while she got comfortable on the bed.

"I have to go speak with my Grandfather. Send the boys outside to play as soon as healer Smethwyck comes. I'll fetch them once the meeting is over."

Petunia gave a weak smile, he could tell she was getting tired. "Alright, I'll send them outside. I said yes, but you know Lord Prince could cancel the engagement."

Severus put his hands on the bed on either side of her hips and he was bent over so his face was even with hers and close enough so that he had her attention. "I'm aware Miss Evans. Have a little faith in me, because when I return, I'll be placing an engagement ring upon your finger. I meant what I said last night, it is what I want."

He knew it was what she wanted as well. Severus knew she had a reason to be unsure in all of this. He wanted the woman who had looked at him at the breakfast table only a few moments ago, not the timid woman who was looking at him now. He needed her to realize he does what he says he does. She was his and he was keeping her.

She gave him a nod and he put his forehead to hers. "Once that ring is placed on your finger I wish not see this unsure and timid woman before me again. No doubting me, because I will slay that dragon before I let him hurt you again."

He could tell she needed this, she needed to be able to draw off that strength that he had inside of him. Severus heard the boys leaving Harry's room and he stood up. He took Harry's Hogwarts owl out of his pocket and handed it to Petunia. Once the boys were in the room with her he left them to it to write their acceptance letters.

Once he was back downstairs he paused in front of his Grandfather's office door as he placed his hand on the knob. He closed his eyes as he let his breath out slowly and gained the inner focus that he needed. The same focus he used when he had to make precision potions or they would blow up. He turned the knob and walked inside the office and shut the door. His Grandfather was sitting at the desk and he could see the tomes scattered around it and the parchments.

"Is she a pureblood?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

Severus closed his eyes, "no."

"Half blood?"

"No."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yes." Severus said as he opened his eyes.

His Grandfather looked up at him. "Have a seat Severus. I don't want you at odds with me, but we do have to go over this. You know that as an Heir to the House of Prince."

Severus walked over and sat down in the chair in front of his Grandfather's desk. A parchment was floated over towards him and he took it and looked at it. It was a marriage contract between the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Prince and a witch. He was looking at his name and Petunia's name listed on this contract. His Grandfather was at least taking this seriously.

"Let's start working down the list of all the concessions you wish for me to negate off of this contract." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Yes sir." Severus started reading.

The first part was status and what the witch could bring into his family. This was dealing with the wizengamot owing that a Noble and Most Ancient house was now afforded it's own seat. It was a negotiation of between the families of how many votes they could count on. It was determined by a number. Petunia didn't have a family with such holdings, but his soon to be nephew had a seat and someone had to be voting it, because Petunia wasn't.

He looked at his Grandfather. "Have you been sworn into the wizengamot yet?"

"I'll be sworn in next week. We have right to start voting our own seat. I had to wait for all the paperwork to get filed and approved." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus gave a nod and looked back at this. "We need to help Miss Evans get back the Proxy away from whomever is voting the House of Potter's seat." He looked at his Grandfather, "We request the proxy be given to the House of Prince until Harry is of age and can vote his own seat."

His Grandfather smiled and started making notes. "I agree. Next?"

The next part was what they would allow her family in concessions on the wizengamot. "In return, the Prince family will teach Harry the laws and regulations of the wizarding world in order to be able to start voting his seat once he comes of age."

"I agree. Let's move on." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus started smiling, the more he could include Harry inside this marriage contract the more that little boy would be protected inside his family and the harder it would be to wrestle him from them. He and his Grandfather went over that contract for two hours finding every place they could improve upon Harry's life that was being denied him at the moment because someone else stood as his wizarding Proxy and wasn't teaching him what he needed to know. They were wrestling his finances away from the wizard Proxy and taking control of them with concessions of building his wealth. They were getting involved with anything that had been printed about him and would be allowed to sue if anything was falsely printed against him. Severus had even made a request that Dudley would have his own vault and he would go as far as adopting him if Dudley wanted to have Prince-Snape added to his last name. He sat the contract down as they had finally finished and leaned back into the chair as he watched his Grandfather make a few additional notes to the parchment he worked on.

He sat the quill down and looked at Severus. "Let's put this contract aside for moment. Is she the witch you really want? Does she have what you are looking for?"

"She agrees with the etiquette. She was arguing on my behalf last night. She's allowing me to lead her. She's the mother of those four boys, the only one they've known. She's also cunning. The more I find out about her the more I like. Yes I want her."

"That's all I needed to know." His Grandfather stood and walked around the desk and headed over to cabinet and opened it up. "Come over here. It's up to you to let your magic find your wedding rings. These have all been paired together through the generations."

Severus stood up and walked over to the cabinet. There were so many sets of rings. He looked at his Grandfather.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing my father told me. Close your eyes, focus solely on her, nothing else, just her. Place your left hand over the cabinet drawers and find your magical core and allow it to expand. Your wedding rings will slap into the palm of your hand and they'll stay there. You may have a set or two come up and slap but fall away. You keep going until a set stays."

Severus gave a nod and blew out a slow long breath as he started to focus solely on Petunia. He found it challenging because he didn't know her that well enough yet. He focused on the one thing he could recall the most about her and it happened to be her eyes and he sought out his core. He placed his left hand over the cabinet drawers and kept his focus on her gray eyes as he allowed his core to start to expand. At first he didn't feel anything. Then he felt one slap after another into his palm but no ring stuck. He kept the focus he had and tried not to let the rings slapping his palm and not sticking get to him. Finally it happened the rings staid against his palm and his hand closed as he felt the magic close it for him. He couldn't move as the magic swirled around him, he had smelled his wild magic before and knew it could be very intoxicating and he breathed deeply he not only smelled the scent of his wild magic but another was with it also. His wild magic smelled like a earthy wooded area but what it was mingled with it right now was like a sweet clean fresh spring rain. That scent blanketed him as it became thick and he could taste it. He had smelled this before, this intoxicating scent as it wafted up over a cauldron in his newt classes. These were the scents he smelled over Amortentia. He breathed it in again and swallowed as it deepened and started to slowly fade away. He was finally able to open his eyes and he looked at his left closed fist. He saw a magical band of intricate knots that was around his ring finger. He looked over at his Grandfather who studied him like had never seen anything quite like him before.

"I think you need to sit down before you fall over." His Grandfather said as he conjured a chair behind him.

Severus knew his Grandfather was right, he felt wasted and sat down in the chair and leaned his head back. He moved his closed left fist to look at the symbol that was in the same color of green that was inside the heir ring that magically imposed upon his finger. They were Triquetras in the shape of Valknuts all interlocking and guessed from what he could tell they would go all the way around his finger. He laid his fist upon his chest and closed his eyes.

That was divine magic upon his finger, the Triquetra he knew represented the norns, the fates inside the Valknut which represented the binding and unbinding of men and the returning of death to life. Considering he had been chained inside the shadow realm the magic upon his ring finger only made more sense. Magic in and of itself was telling him he was being returned and it was fated to be so.

He opened his eyes when he felt the hand that lifted his fist. He had yet to open his fist to look at those rings. His Grandfather studied the magical band around his finger.

"Fates inside the bindings. Merlin you don't do anything by half do you my boy."

Severus laughed. He hadn't asked for this, he did exactly what his Grandfather had told him to do. Then watched as his Grandfather lowered his fist and then opened an empty ring box and Severus sat up as the read the names inside. 'The Duke and Dutchess of Moondew' He glanced up at his Grandfather.

"You have the royal wedding bands in your hand that have never been worn since the Duke and Dutchess themselves inside the family." His Grandfather smiled at him.

Severus turned his left fist over and opened his hand. They were old you could tell these were not recent rings by any means. He lifted the Duke ring out of his palm and looked at it. The moondew flower was embossed on the top face of the ring and on the each side of it he could see the Valknut. The designs were old and worn but they could still be made out in the gold it had been crafted into. He lay the ring back down and picked the Dutchess ring. The Triquetra were designed on each side of the ring and had the vine of the moondew flower that went through them and the top opened into the deep green pearly stone at the top. This was the same stone color that was inside his Heir ring.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Harry had whispered in the hallway for his brothers and Dudley to come inside his room once they could. When Severus had told them to get what was needed for responding to the Hogwarts letters he had all they could ever need inside his trunk anyway. Once they were all inside he shut the door.

"Okay, what's up?" Dudley asked.

"Did you see where Aunt Petunia was sitting at this morning at the table?" Harry asked them.

The twins turned and looked at him. Harry could see they were starting to think about this now.

"Beside Mr. Prince like she normally does. What's the big deal?" Dudley asked.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn't help that he noticed things like this. He wasn't sure why he noticed certain things, but he had a feeling this was a very big deal indeed. He looked at the twins and then he saw comprehension dawn upon them. They all three were now looking at Dudley.

"It's a big deal Dudley." Phoenix said.

"Think Dudley. What side of him has she always sat on before?" Kayden said.

They watched as Dudley scrunched up his face in thought. "On his right, because I sat on mum's right at dinner." Then he looked up at them, "Why is mum sitting on his left?"

Harry started smiling, Dudley was finally starting to come around to it now. He looked at the twins then back to Dudley. "Where do the other women sit Dudley?"

"To the left of their husbands." Dudley's eyes widened and Harry saw as he looked at each of them. "You don't think he wants to marry mum do you?"

"Why not?" Harry asked. "He promised we were staying here even if something happened to her. You asked him that question. I think we now know how we are going to get to stay."

Phoenix went over to one side and Dudley and Kayden went over to the other. "Brothers Dudley as well as cousins."

Dudley had a grin. "I like that but I'm still the oldest. We need to get going so we can write those letters."

Harry dove for his trunk and pulled out quills, ink, and parchment and handed it over the them and then opened his door. He pursed his lips to keep from smiling as he saw Severus straighten up from where he had been bending over Aunt Petunia while she sat her on bed. Harry ducked his head so Severus couldn't see his pursed lips as he entered the room. He couldn't help but think about what the twins had also told Dudley. Why did he have to be the odd one out? If Severus was marrying his Aunt Petunia it would only give him another Uncle, while Dudley would be getting a second father. Life really knew how to throw a wringer of crap his way.

"Dudley close the door please. Brandon come here." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry went over to the side of the bed and watched as Aunt Petunia put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. She searched his eyes and then looked to his brothers and Dudley and then back to him.

"Let me guess, you all four already know." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry gave a shrug, "know what Aunt Petunia."

He watched as she looked over at Dudley. "Who figured it out?"

"Brandon did. It's okay mum, I like Mr. Prince and I'll have brothers now." Dudley said.

She looked back at him and watched as she titled her head to the side. He knew Aunt Petunia knew how to read him rather well. He felt her hand run through is hair, "my little observer is feeling left out. I can see it. Don't worry about it Brandon. I have final say over that marriage contract. Your Uncle Vernon wouldn't allow me to adopt you. I plan on doing it when I get better. I've been your mum since you were fifteen months old. I don't plan on stopping now, not with you or with the twins."

Harry went to her as she opened her arms. That was all he wanted, what he had always wanted. He could see Dudley as a brother now, because he was finally acting like one. He moved back and allowed her to hug Kayden and Phoenix as well. Dudley came over and nudged his shoulder.

"Come on little bro, let's write these letters." Dudley said.

They all four climbed up on the bed with Aunt Petunia and she helped them word the letters for acceptance at Hogwarts. She had Dudley and himself word theirs a little different than the twins stating that she would be taking them shopping because she remembered when she had gone with his mother so she knew where it was and how to get in. She also requested in the letters not see anyone from the school show up because she didn't need their help.

There was a soft knock on the door and Petunia said. "Come in."

Harry had seen him before.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all Healer Smethwyck. Alright boys, take those acceptance letters to your rooms and then go play outside. Mr. Prince said he'll come and get you." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry grabbed his Hogwarts letter and made sure his name wasn't showing.

"Acceptance letters. Are you all four bound for Hogwarts?" Healer Smethwyck asked.

"Yes sir." They chorused to him.

"Bye." Harry told him as he scooted around him and went out of the room followed closely by his brothers.

Harry ran into his room and put his letter on his dresser then he went to his wergild trunk and shrank it. He felt it was time they went through the wizarding toys and put some of them to good use. There was plenty of stuff outside that the little girls in the family had to play with, on and in. They all four had been discussing this. And Dudley had the idea of taking over the small wooded thicket not to far from the pond that was still on the property. Harry felt it was time they claimed it as their own.

Harry was glad they finally escaped the manor house. Because that is what it felt like they were doing. Ever since they had gotten here they had never really been left alone, they always had an adult around them and they were always asked if anything was hurting, were they okay, did they need anything. It was nerve wracking and he never felt so smothered before.

"Finally," Kayden said once they had all made it passed the pond and entered into the thicket.

"No kidding." Phoenix added.

"Find us a spot Dudley," Harry said. "Your idea, you get to pick where."

Dudley started walking further into the thicket and found a pretty good clearing. "How about here." He said looking around.

"Looks good to me." Kayden said. "Drop the loot Harry."

Harry pulled out his wergild trunk and opened the compartment that had the trunks with half the stuff from the Potter Manor ballroom in it. He went inside and lifted up the trunk that Caddy had made feather light.

"Grab it." Harry said.

"Got it." Dudley said as he hoisted it out.

"I got one more," Harry said as he picked up the other one and lifted it as well.

"Got it." Kayden said as he hoisted that one out.

Harry climbed out of his wergild trunk and then they went to the two trunks and started pulling things out. "There should be a castle thing inside one of the chests. It's not exactly like the one the girls have."

"Found it," Kayden said. "Let me read the instructions."

He sat down with the box and Harry went back into the trunk. There were all sorts of things in these trunks. He was looking for the dragon set. They looked really cool when he had first saw them.

"Hang on. We need a wand for this. So not fair, how do they expect little kids to do this." Kayden said.

"Caddy!" Harry said as he came out of the trunk with the dragon set.

Caddy popped into the clearing.

"Master Harry wants Caddy."

Harry looked at Caddy. "Can you help us make a boys wizarding play area?"

Caddy grinned at him. "Caddy knows exactly what to do Master Harry."

Caddy started snapping his fingers and they all four stood back to watch. The castle was up in a flash and Caddy expanded it so it was even bigger. Harry grinned. That wasn't the only thing Caddy was doing either, other things started flying out of the trunks as well. They had a mock sparing area that had wooden swords and training dummies as well as helmets, shields, and chainmail armor.

Caddy made a small area where they could sit with food and drink and be covered from the rain or shade from the sun. He used one of the trunks for a storage area for games and touched each box so they would work and last he set all the wizarding figures down and the dragons so they could be animated so they would work. Caddy then handed them four play wands.

"They only work on toys Master Harry. They were in the trunks. The toy brooms are inside the Castle. Does Master Harry need Caddy to do anything else?"

"No Caddy, thank you." Harry said.

Caddy popped away. Harry looked at his brothers. "Okay, what are we doing first?"

"Let's check it all out first." Kayden said. "Then we can decided."

They agreed with that and they went inside the castle first. Harry went back out and stepped back in. It was way larger on the inside than he felt it should be.

"This is so cool."

They came back out and then Harry stopped and put the other trunk back inside his wergild trunk and shrunk it down and replaced it in his pocket. They went to the sparing area. Harry couldn't help it, he was ready to have a mock fight.

"Let's do this first." Harry said.

"Agreed, this is too cool." Dudley said.

They all four got dressed in the play knight outfits and had a mock battle with each other and started laughing.

"Slay the Dragons!" Dudley yelled and pointed his wooden sword at the dragon figures across the way.

"Slay the Dragons!" Harry and twins yelled after Dudley and they ran to the dragons and Dudley pulled out the toy wand and started touching them all. There were twelve of them in all. They looked so cool as there wings started flapping. They were about the size of a chihuahua. At least they were until they started attacking the wizard figures and eating them. Then they started growing.

"Uh oh!" Kayden said.

"Save the wizards!" Phoenix said as he dove for one of dragons trying to pull it away.

Dudley ran around and started grabbing the wizard figures and Harry was helping him as Kayden tried his own toy wand on the dragons.

It wasn't helping, it made them bigger. And that wasn't the worst of it, they started breathing fire. It was real fire. Harry was kicking the nearest dragon it had pearly scales and glittering colored eyes as it was trying to get the wizard toys in his arms.

Dudley had three dragons after him and Kayden was grabbing them by the tail as he trying to keep them away from Dudley.

Phoenix had been knocked to the ground and Harry saw the copper colored dragon with horns on its head jump on his brother. Harry dropped the wizard figures and ran for Phoenix and dove at the copper dragon rolled with the dragon over his brother onto the ground.

"Drop the toys Dudley," Kayden screamed at him.

Small fires were breaking out all over and the dragons weren't getting any smaller. Most of them Harry noticed were the size of a St. Bernard now. He hated dogs, but he felt he hated dragons even more now.

"Run!" Phoenix yelled. "Back to the manor."

Harry was all for that idea as he punched the copper dragon in the side of the head. They all three got Dudley clear from the dragons as he had been behind and not near the entrance of the clearing. Harry, Phoenix and Kayden were throwing rocks and sticks at them while giving Dudley time to get down the path to get out. But once they started breathing more fire they all three tucked tail and ran.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Severus was able to finally stand from the magic that had intoxicated him. He had the rings inside their box inside his pocket. His Grandfather was writing up the draft of the contract right now and would be done with it in another hour. He had four little boys to find and made sure they were able to stay entertained for at least another hour before they headed inside. Lunch was going to taken inside Petunia's room today with the boys. He wanted them there with him when he put that ring on Petunia's finger once she agreed to the contract he and his Grandfather had negotiated on.

He had just walked out the back door onto the veranda Zinna was sitting under the shade of the veranda while his younger little cousins were hosting witch tea parties with there witch dolls.

"Did you see which way the boys went?" Severus asked her.

"The thicket. They've been in there for almost two hours. I'm not sure what they are doing." Zinna told him. "I would have thought they would have been back by now."

"Thank you Zinna." Severus stepped off the veranda and headed out to the thicket.

Zinna had a good point, there wasn't a lot you could do in a thicket by itself. For the last few days while the boys had been healing their energy levels had been low and besides they had explored the manor house. So entertaining them hadn't been a problem in the mornings. Even his Aunt and Uncles had noticed the boys didn't have a lot of toys with them. Dudley's toys weren't really working. Most of his required batteries and well it didn't really mix well inside a magical home. They had explored the areas the girls had set up for them but it was for little girls. There really wasn't an area for the boys to really play yet. For the last two generations there only been little girls in the manor so it stood to reason why there wasn't anything set up for boys.

Driscoll was already drafting plans for place for the boys to play in. And he knew his Aunts and Uncles were already looking for things to get them for a play area. Severus had already figured out that they would have an area for them by the weekend. They just needed to keep the boys entertained until then.

Severus walked into the thicket and followed the trail, he knew this trail led to a clearing and beyond that was another trail to go out of the thicket on the other side. His Aunt Rosalind and Uncle Wilfred lived in the house beyond it, they were his cousin Zinnia's parents, so the boys were well inside the Prince property still. Before he even reached the clearing he could hear the boys and what sounded like wood on wood. He turned on the trail and stopped before the entrance of the clearing. He could see a play castle in the center of it. He couldn't help as his eyebrows rose. Severus could also tell it had been enlarged because he knew for a fact it should be smaller. Draco had this same play castle, he knew because he had owl ordered it for him three Christmases ago.

Severus walked to inside edge of the clearing and peered around. They had a very good play area created for them. Severus shook his head, he could not imagine where they got all of this from. He could see the refreshment area and Severus directed his wand towards it made sure there was fresh water in the containers for the boys to drink. He walked to the castle and ducked inside and looked around. They hadn't done anything inside it yet from what he could tell. He wondered if they had a toy wand because they would be able to tap certain areas and cause banners to be hung on the inside and change images on them. He noted the toy broomsticks that hung on the wall. He could hear all four of the boys laughing so he knew they were happy about where they were. He went to the trap door and opened it. It would allow him on top of the castle. Severus hoisted himself up to the top and looked over the battlement. They had a mock sparing area and he knew those training dummies would actually work if they put that armor they were wearing onto it.

That was when he heard Dudley. "Slay the Dragons!" Dudley yelled and pointed his wooden sword at the dragon figures across the way.

Severus looked at the dragon figures and started counting them. They had all twelve of the different types of dragons. Draco had these and he loved playing with them. Severus noted all the wizards as well that were laying about by the dragons. Severus furrowed his brow, if they had the wizards then where were their homes? Draco had a mock wizarding village with this toys. Severus had watched Draco enough to know that the dragons would eat the wizards if the wizards were not animated and they would grow bigger. They had a parental lock on those dragon toys so they wouldn't grow to size they could. Lucius had shown him the size they could actually get too. It was quite large indeed, well taller than the two of them. There were four sizes, the size they were now as the smallest. The next size up was about waist high for him. This was the size that Draco loved playing with.

"Slay the Dragons!" He heard Harry and the twins yell.

Dudley charged first for the dragons. Now he could see the Gryffindor in him more. And the other boys followed. Severus shook his head as he watched as Dudley pulled out a toy wand. Severus grinned, at least they had a toy wand that would make the figures animate and work. He pointed his wand at the dragons and unlocked the first parental lock for the size. He wanted to see what the boys would do when they started growing.

The boys faces were priceless for him as he watched the toy dragons start eating the wizards and they were growing.

"Uh oh!" Kayden said.

Severus agreed with his eldest son if they didn't start animating those wizards to help them.

"Save the wizards!" Phoenix said as he dove for one of dragons trying to pull it away.

Severus watched as Dudley ran around and started grabbing the wizard figures and Harry was helping him. Severus chuckled he was enjoying himself as he watched as Kayden tried his own toy wand on the dragons. Severus covered his mouth so he could cover up a laugh. As he watched the dragons get even bigger. Then he pointed his wand at the dragons and took off the next parental lock. Toy animanited dragon fire. They wouldn't really burn anything, but it looked really good, Draco loved the dragon fire effect as well.

He watched as Harry kicked the nearest dragon to him it had pearly scales and glittering colored eyes as it was trying to get the wizard toys in his arms. It was an Opaleye. It was really quite pretty compared to the others they had around them.

Dudley had three dragons chasing after him as he carried as many wizards in his arms that he could. The Gryffindor hero trying to save the wizards. Severus shook his head and watched Kayden as he grabbed one by the tail and sent if flinging. It knocked into another dragon and exposed a wizard. He watched as the Peruvian Vipertooth gobble it up and another dragon knocked Phoenix down.

He pointed his wand at the Vipertooth and sent it after Phoenix. He knew it wouldn't really harm him. But he wanted to see what Harry would actually do. He was sure of that Hufflepuff tendency but he wanted it confirmed. More so than what he had seen, he wanted to see how much it really took for that badger to come out fighting. The Vipertooth was twice as big as the boys were now.

He watched as Phoenix was holding his own pretty good against the Vipertooth toy, his little son was quick with the reflexes and dodging the head that came down. He looked back at Harry as saw the look come over him. He dropped all the wizard figures he was holding and Severus watched as he tackled the Vipertooth in the middle and rolled with the dragon. Phoenix was free as he stood up.

"Drop the toys Dudley," Kayden screamed at him.

Severus looked back over towards Dudley as he did what Kayden had told him to do. Severus sent three more dragons after Dudley. He knew Dudley would be the lowest in the group. He wanted to see if they would stick together or leave one behind.

"Run!" Phoenix yelled. "Back to the manor."

Severus smiled, the manor held safety for them. He watched as Harry reared back his fist and punched the Vipertooth in the side of the head. Severus noted he hit that toy dragon so hard he actually dazed it. Severus watched as the twins and Harry worked as unit to help Dudley get the entrance of the clearing and not only that, they were keeping the dragons back so Dudley could get really clear from them. He made the dragons breath out a little more fire and watched as the other three ran for the manor. He knew right then no matter what house those boys went into they would stick together and work together. He jumped down off the castle and a made the dragons all come back to him and watched as they spit out every wizard toy back on the ground and went back to the size they started out and froze them all in place.

He Apparated half way to the manor and spun to see the boys come running out and panting as they got out of the thicket. He started walking to them.

Dudley looked up first as he got nearer. "There's dragons in the thicket and they are this high," He showed how big they were. "And they're breathing fire."

Severus asked as he grinned at them. "Are they real dragons?"

Harry came over and grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to the ticket. "You're the bowman. Go kill them."

Severus started walking and kept Harry's hand in his.

"They're toys." Kayden said.

"And they were attacking us." Phoenix said.

Severus started walking into the thicket. "Let's go see these dragon toys."

"They were after the wizards." Dudley said.

Once they got closer to the entrance of the thicket Severus noticed Harry was trying to hide behind him. He reached down and picked him up. "I'm not going to let them hurt you Brandon." Once he entered the clearing he pointed over to the dragons and the wizards. "Look, they are back to normal."

Dudley went right back to them and the twins followed him. Severus looked at Harry, he saw the boy furrowed his brows at them.

"How did they get back to normal?" Harry asked.

"I put them back to normal. They can't hurt you, even their fire is not real. If they were to bite you, it would only tickle." Severus told him. "Do you really want me to kill them now?"

Severus watched as Harry pondered this and looked back at him. "You made them attack."

"Yes I did. I was playing with all of you." Severus smiled him and pointed to the castle. "I was up on the battlements. Watching all of you play. I set the dragons to how Draco plays with them. Where are the wizards homes? Do you have those?"

"Wizards homes?" Then he watched as Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, the doll houses." Then he tried to get down and Severus put him on the ground.

Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. Severus watched as he went inside and pushed a trunk up, he grabbed it and Harry climbed back out.

Severus sat the trunk on the ground that was feather light. He noticed it read give away on it. "What are you trying to give away?"

Severus listened to him. This was the first time Harry was actually talking to him, really talking to him. He was telling him about the ballroom at Potter Manor and how it was still half full with things that people had sent him. That was where they had gotten all the toys. While he talked Harry kept pulling out the wizard houses and Severus set them to the side. He glanced over at the twins and Dudley, they were playing with the wizards and leaving the dragons alone. Severus shook his head, he reasoned they would probably start playing with them again. He knew if he got Draco to come over the boys would be playing with them.

Severus cleared out another area in the thicket for the wizards homes and he set them up for the boys. The ones that were animated already were going inside their homes and yelling at the dragons on the ground. To Severus he felt it was a big glorified game of chess in his opinion, because the wizards were animated like the chessmen were so they would want to play a certain part. By the time he was done helping them set up the village it was time to head back in.

"Come on boys, it's lunch time. Let's go." Severus told them.

* * *

Petunia watched as Gisly popped into the room. She was getting used to seeing this elf quite a lot and actually liked her. Petunia found her very helpful when she wanted something and didn't have the strength to go and get it. She didn't even have to call the elf, she always appeared.

"Gisly be setting up lunch now, Mistress Petunia." Gisly said.

"Thank you, Gisly." Petunia told her.

Petunia had watched every time someone said thanks around her the little elfs eyes would light up with delight. Gisly set up a round table with six chairs and six place settings. Vanished and came back and then the food appeared on the table. Petunia moved the covers to get out of bed as the knock on the door came.

"Come in." She told them.

Severus opened the door and the boys came in with him. He shut it and came over to the bed and offered his arm to her which she took. She was always so sore and in pain all over after healer Smethwyck left, he said the potion worked and her apatite should come back in a few days and she should be able to start possible gaining some weight back. She knew she was skeletal thin right now. This was one reason why she hadn't been getting out of bed for lunch but when she did feel better by the evening she always tried to make sure she had dinner with the boys.

She could see all the boys looking at her as Severus helped her to sit back down. "None of that you four. I'm alright, I'm just sore." She wasn't about to tell them she was constantly in pain, they didn't need to know that.

Severus sat down next her and she watched as he crossed his right arm over towards her plate and sat a box down on top of it, his pointer finger was tapping the top of the box. His left arm was wresting on the back of her chair. Petunia could feel his look upon her.

"What did I tell you Miss Evans that I was going to do when I came back in here?" Severus said.

Petunia looked at each of the boys, then turned to look at Severus. She knew what he was doing. He was establishing authority for one, the other he wanted the boys to know his word mattered. It wasn't just for the boys, it was also for her. "You said, Mr. Prince: I'll be placing an engagement ring upon your finger."

"Yes I did. I want you to open the box and look at it. It is also the wedding bands. Read the names inside the box and you'll understand Miss Evans."

Petunia listened to what he had said and then looked back at the box. That meant these rings were before the 15th century. These rings were exceedingly old. Petunia felt his thumb on his left hand caress her shoulder as she reached for the box. She glanced around at the boys, they were all quiet and watching her. She noticed Harry wasn't exactly watching her as much as he was watching Severus. Oh he was paying attention to her, but she knew Harry would be studying him and trying to adjust to him. She looked back at the box and opened it and then then read the names inside it. Her eyes widened, that she was not expecting to read. She looked back at Severus. She could see a slight grin on his face and she didn't know what to say other than she never heard of Moondew.

"Where is Moondew?"

"You are in Moondew, the fields south of here my family owns, they have been in the family since the 10th century. Prince Manor is the original house of Duke and Duchess of Moondew." Severus told her.

Petunia looked back at the rings. "These were their rings."

"Yes they were, and now the Duchess ring is yours." Severus said as he moved his right hand and Petunia watched as his fingers plucked it out of the box. She moved her left hand and she felt Severus slide the ring onto her finger but that wasn't all she felt. Magic swirled around the table and she felt her ring finger warm where the ring was. She saw Severus move the ring forward a little and she saw green band with designs on it upon her finger under the ring.

She turned and looked at him and Severus removed his left arm from the back of her chair and she saw his hand and the band that was around his finger. She drew her hand closer and looked at the band around her own. Even Severus sat up as he moved the ring up and looked at it.

"Does this normally happen?" Petunia asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. But the magical band around your finger is the same as mine."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Petunia almost forgot the boys were in the room.

"It means magically we are already bound to one another." Severus said.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

They had finished lunch and Severus was going over the betrothal contract with Petunia. The boys were still in the room as well listening to them go over every point that was made. Severus could tell Harry was paying very close attention considering his name was coming up all through this contract. Harry's wasn't the only name in it either. So were Kayden, Phoenix, and Dudley. This was the other reason why he wanted the boys in the room. They were learning exactly what he was requiring from Petunia concerning all four boys. She was going to be taking over the training of the boys on the etiquette of the house. He started reading the last point of the contract which he and his Grandfather had painstakingly gone over several times.

"The Bride, Petunia Evans, will consent to the adoption of Kayden and Phoenix Moon. The Bride, Petunia Evans, will also consent if the Bride has not done so to the adoption of Harry Potter." Severus read to Petunia and to the boys.

Severus had argued for this point and he wanted it in the contract, he wanted Petunia to know that the boys couldn't be taken away from her and he was making it as legally sound as he could. He looked around at the three boys in question and could see very happy faces on them. He looked at Petunia who had tears in her eyes again. This hadn't been the first time this had happened while he had been reading through this.

"Do you agree with this Miss Evans?" He asked as he reached up yet again and wiped the tears from each of her cheeks.

"Yes." She told him.

"Last concession. The Groom, Severus Prince-Snape, will consent to the adoption of Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter." Severus paused then asked. "Do you agree with this Miss Evans?"

He didn't have to look at the boys to get their opinions. They were all four being vocal about it.

"Say yes." Phoenix and Kayden said at the same time.

"Mum, say yes." Dudley said.

"Say yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

Severus had promised the boys they weren't going anywhere and this would legally give him the right of making it that way. That Harry and Dudley would not be leaving this manor. And he was ensuring it as well with what he had told her he would do.

"Yes." Petunia said.

The boys were jubilant. Severus reached over and stroked her cheek. "The Prince family accepts your dowry of Goblin wards. Will be wed on Monday the 21st of July. It is the very last day that it can happen on. We have a year to fulfill everything in the contract on the parts that states a year."

"We are getting married in eleven days?"

Severus smiled at her. "Yes, eleven days." He moved forward and whispered in her ear. "Consummation will wait until you are fully healed. The sooner you are my wife, the more protection you and the boys have. The wedding is going to be family only, including my godson and his parents."

Severus did not want her to have to worry over any of this, they were keeping this wedding secret from the public as well as keeping it small. Her protection and the boys protection meant more to him than having an elaborate affair. His Grandfather was contacting Master Balin since he had the birth records on Kayden and Phoenix, Master Balin was the only other one being brought into this and that was for the adoptions only. They were going to be signed on the same day the wedding took place and filed through Master Balin.

"Alright. I didn't want anything big." Petunia said.

Severus moved back to look at her. "Neither do I. Now we need to sign this, both of us. It is with a blood quill."

Severus explained what it did, how it worked, and why it was being used. He signed his name first to the contract so she could see the back of his hand healed easily. Then he handed her the quill. She signed her name and then he returned the quill to his robe he had on as well as the contract.

"Alright boys to the lab." Severus told them as he stood.

The boys took off out of the room, once they left he bent down and picked Petunia up and turned and put her back in bed.

"I'll come get you for dinner. Rest as much as you can. I have another potion to brew for you." He caressed her cheek and then left the room.

* * *

Harry was ecstatic, he had never felt this happy before. All the time he had wanted a family and now he was getting it. It was all in writing, he wasn't sure what the wizengamot and all that other stuff was that his name had been brought up about but it sounded like to him there was more he was supposed to know and he wasn't being told about it. He couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face as they turned the corner to the hall that the potion lab was on.

Lord Wilkvine Prince was walking towards them. "Well now, I see four very happy little boys."

Harry saw the smile that lit up his warm black eyes. Kayden and Phoenix went to him first.

"Aunt Petunia said yes," Kayden said as he hugged the legs of his Great Grandfather.

Lord Wilkvine Prince run his fingers through each of their hair. "Did she now?"

"Yes," Phoenix said. "She's going to be our mum instead of Aunt Petunia."

"She's always been your mum. Your father made the point adamantly with me." He said. Then he looked at Harry and Dudley.

"Well it looks like I'll I have two more Great Grandsons." He smiled at both of the. "No more Lord Prince from you two now, do you understand me? You call me what Phoenix and Kayden do now."

Harry nodded.

"Yes sir." Dudley said.

"Come here and give your Great Grandfather a hug now." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Dudley went to him first and Lord Wilkvine Prince hugged him. Harry walked over to him slowly, he went to go give him a hug around his legs like Kayden and Phoenix had done, but Lord Wilkvine Prince had picked him up instead. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and he felt his back being rubbed. He couldn't help it, that almost every time he had been picked up he had tears come to his eyes. There were only a few times when it hadn't happened. He was crying now.

"Why don't you three run along to the lab. Brandon will be there in a little while." Lord Wilkvine Prince told them.

He could hear his brothers leaving and going down the hall for the lab. Harry knew Kayden and Phoenix weren't crying anymore when they got picked up now. Ever since they had gotten there, the twins had been picked up quite a lot by almost every member of the family.

Lord Wilkvine Prince walked down the hall away from the lab and Harry could feel as he kept stroking his back.

"We are going to get you healed of those scars my boy. Just like we did with the twins. We haven't forgotten you."

Harry had felt happy, but out of place at the same time here. But hearing what Lord Wilkvine Prince said now felt he had someplace he actually belonged. They had tried to get him to talk but he just couldn't, felt that it had been all wrong for him to do so with them. He heard a door opened and then close and then he felt Lord Wilkvine Prince sit down and he was adjusted on his lap.

"We are in my office, it is very safe to talk in here, Harry." He felt a hand on come around to his chest. "Will you sit up for me and look at me."

Harry sat up and wiped his eyes as he tried to get his stuttered breathing under control while he had been crying.

"That's a good boy." Lord Wilkvine Prince started rubbing his chest. "Don't think we haven't noticed that you talk to your brothers, your cousin and Aunt, but not hardly to anyone else."

Harry ducked his head down. He felt a hand on his chin lift it back up. "You're the quiet one out the four. I notice you watch the most as well. Do you think now that I'm your Great Grandfather you can probably talk now to me?"

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. He had always wanted parents. He hadn't planned on the rest of this house. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and Harry watched as Lord Wilkvine Prince looked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"Severus."

"Come in Severus and shut door." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Harry watched as he entered and shut the door. "I went to check on the boys to make sure they got to the lab before I brought you the contract and was told Harry was with you."

Harry watched as Severus came over to the desk and laid the contract on it.

"I think he's overwhelmed Severus. He's still not really talking to me." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he still rubbed his chest. "Although he is finally calmed down."

"Harry, you know what you told me that is in the ballroom at Potter Manor this morning?" Severus asked.

Harry gave him a nod.

Severus smiled at him, "you're sitting in the lap of the best person who can help you with all of that."

Harry turned his head and looked at Lord Wilkvine Prince he had his eyebrows raised at him. "What's in the ballroom at Potter Manor, Harry?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"A bunch of things people sent me." Harry said softly.

"What type of things?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"There's toys, games, clothes, gold, silver, jewels, all sorts of letters, and a bunch of stuff I don't know what it is." Harry said.

* * *

Severus smiled at Harry. He knew he put him on the spot, but he hoped he would open up to his Grandfather. Severus really didn't know what to do about the items in the ballroom. He had only seen the one trunk, but he knew the toys the boys were playing with had come from the things people had sent him. Besides his Grandfather really was the best one to help with all of this.

"Do you have those letters with you here in the manor?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked him.

"It's in my wergild trunk, it's in my pocket." Harry said.

"Pull this out for me and let me see what I'm dealing with."

Harry got off Lord Wilkvine Prince's lap and pulled out his wergild trunk and went inside it. He lifted up a small trunk and Severus reached for the handle and pulled it up for him. Harry's head popped back out.

"What about the rest of it?" Harry asked.

"Pull it out and I'll start sorting through things." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Harry ducked back out of sight and handed out more trunks. Severus set them all out in the office and finally Harry came out. Lord Wilkvine Prince was looking a parchment.

"Well, it's pretty organized so far." He said. "Who organized all of this?"

"Kayden, Phoenix, and I did. Only after Gisly and Caddy made sure nothing could harm us on things. My Grandparents Portrait told them what to do. It's in the trunk too." Harry said.

"Leave their portrait inside your wergild trunk. I'll let you know when you can take it out and put it in your room." Lord Wilkvine Prince said. "Is this all of it?"

"No," Harry said as his shoulders sagged. "It's only half of it."

"Merlin's beard." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as Severus watched as his Grandfather looked back up at him. "And this is what his wizarding Proxy did. Sends everything to a manor that no one can enter."

Severus shook his head as he looked at the trunks around him. It was hard to fathom this was only half of the stuff out of that manor and as young as Harry was he shouldn't have had to do this alone.

"Harry, why don't you get your wergild trunk and come with me to the lab." Severus told him.

Severus watched as Harry shrunk the trunk and put it back in his pocket and then he went and gave Lord Wilkvine Prince a hug.

"Thank you," Harry told him.

"You're welcome, why don't you go with your father now." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus watched as his eyes widened and he came over to him. Severus picked him up. "You need to get used to hearing it. You and Dudley will be my little boys as well in eleven days right after I marry your mum."

Severus was given a hug and he headed out the office for the lab with Harry in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Severus was sitting on the veranda, dinner had gone well, his Grandfather had announced his betrothal to Petunia to the rest of the family. Knowing that the wedding was going to be a quiet affair and kept inside the family only had gotten him and Petunia some rather curious looks as well as the time frame it was being done in. That couldn't be helped. They would know soon enough who she really was and who one of those little boys were. Once they found out that Brandon was really Harry, he felt his family would become even more protective of him than they already were. Severus had read each of the boys acceptance letters and before dinner he had taken them to owl tower that was at the very back end of the house and the boys had sent them off.

The boys were in bed and so was Petunia. Driscoll had gone and gotten Lucius for him once he had floo'd into the manor and Lucius just sat beside him. Severus took a drag off the fag he had and let it out slowly, he hadn't seen Lucius in awhile and he needed to tell him. He was thankful that Lucius hadn't really bothered him about bringing the boys over yet. Even though he knew Narcissa and Draco wanted them to come over already.

"I got your message that you wanted to talk." Lucius said. "Narcissa and Draco sends their greetings. Draco got his letter from Hogwarts today and thought you'd might drop by the manor."

Severus gave a nod as he put the fag out and took a sip of tea he was drinking. "Tell Draco I'm happy for him. He'll have company at Hogwarts this year."

"So your sons are eleven?" Lucius asked.

"Soon to be, at the end of the month." Severus lit another fag and blew out the smoke.

"What are you so nervous about Severus? You normally don't smoke two in a near row around me. Unless you are not sure how to tell me something." Lucius told him.

Severus gave a snort as the smoke came out of his nose. "You could say that." He wasn't exactly sure how Lucius would react to this. This was all really rather sudden and Lucius didn't know about Harry being in Prince Manor. He only knew about the twins.

"Whatever it is you got yourself landed into this time I'm sure Lord Prince will help you get out of it." Lucius told him.

Severus shook his head, his Grandfather would kill him if he tried to get out of this with how much he had argued for inside that contract. Besides he didn't want to get out of this. "No he won't. Not when he approves of it. I'm under a binding betrothal contract to be wed in eleven days."

"Eleven days!" Lucius stood up and walked to the edge of the veranda. The moonlight was shinning down on him once he left the cover of darkness. "Betrothal contracts go for a year not eleven days, what was Lord Prince thinking allowing you to do this?" Lucius spun back around. "Fourteen days is the shortest this can be done in and that is only if Goblin wards come into play."

"Goblin wards were placed three days ago." Severus stood and took out his wand and walked to the edge of the veranda and sent a spell up to the wards. He watched as Lucius spun around and saw how vast they spread out.

"Merlin! This is a rather hefty fortune for that bride of yours to pay." Lucius said.

Severus put his wand back and then crossed his arms. Lucius was on his right his left hand was exposed and could be seen now in the moonlight.

"They were done for her protection and for the protection of her children." Severus told him.

Lucius turned to look at him. "This witch has children?"

Severus nodded. "She has two boys." Severus looked out across the yard towards the pond and the thicket.

"Merlin Severus, your two plus her two and that is four children. Are you trying to compete with the Weasleys?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "No. Of course not. But that is the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be. You still have eleven days to reject those wards. This is madness Severus. You don't even like to date and you won't see a woman for a second time. You told Draco you were fine just the way you are."

Severus closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "As I recall, you told me to quit obsessing over Lily, and that it didn't mean I couldn't love another."

He heard Lucius give a snort. "Sly, very sly, using my own words against me. You can't tell me you love her."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Lucius. "I may not love her. I do care about her. I care about her more than any other woman I've met. The more I find out about her the more I like."

He watched as Lucius started studying him and looking at him as he appraised him. He watched as his eyes traveled to his left hand and an eyebrow rose and then back up to him.

"What is on your finger?" Lucius asked.

"Fates within the bindings." Severus told him. "The same is on hers. She will be my wife in eleven days. I want Narcissa, Draco, and yourself to be here. This wedding is family only. No public, no write ups, this wedding is staying secret until it gets out because I may not be able to keep it hidden for long."

"Of course we'll be here. You're family. I want to meet her Severus, before the wedding. Magical bindings like those are not done to my knowledge anymore. Those are…" Lucius stopped talking as his eyes opened wider.

"Those are what, Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Those are royal magical bindings Severus."

Severus shrugged. "Royal magical bindings, a magical binding is a magical binding to me. Makes no difference."

Lucius snorted. "Of course you would see it that way. Others would not though. They are reminders of the treaties that Royal blood is still in the wizarding world. And that your family has it. It is a reminder to us Lords of Houses that there is blood in our world that is still above us if the treaties are broken, because your family can be reinstated back while the Lords become paupers to the Queen once again. So what is your Royal title if it were to be given back to your family?"

Severus was about to respond but didn't get the chance as someone else answered for him.

"He is the Duke of Moondew and his wife will be Duchess of Moondew. He is my heir that is why those rings came to him, because he's been the only descendant worthy of wearing them." The Duke said as he floated onto the back veranda.

Severus turned and bowed his head, "Your Grace. Your timing is ever impeccable."

"Of course it is," The Duke said.

Severus raised his head and looked at Lucius. "Lucius I'd like you to meet the Duke of Moondew. He is where we get our Royal blood from. His name is Severus Charles Prince. My mother named me after him."

Lucius nodded his head towards the Duke. "Your Grace."

"You have an interesting friend here Severus." The Duke said.

"How so, Your Grace?" Severus asked.

The Duke looked at him. "The same number of blue flame upon your left arm."

Severus moved his right hand to his left forearm, he looked at Lucius. He hadn't told him yet. He wasn't even sure if he could. "Dormant, Your Grace?"

"Yes." The Duke responded.

Lucius looked between the both of them. "What are you talking about? What blue flames?"

Severus rolled up the sleeves of his shirt on his left arm. "These blue flames," he turned his inner forearm over so Lucius could see them.

Lucius grabbed his left wrist and bent over his forearm then looked up at him. Severus could see wonder in his eyes along with bewilderment. "How is it changed?"

"Not changed. It is gone." Severus told him.

"How did you do it?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't. It was," Severus couldn't get his tongue to move. He changed tactics. "I can't physically tell you. You will have to trust me though. I'll get you free, but it has to be planned out."

He wasn't about to send his twins into the shadow realm knowing Lucius had two Nazgûls around him. Not without taking into account their safety. The Duke had lost his sword and he feared those blades the twins held. But he also knew his twins would need help and there were four house ghosts at Hogwarts who had been enthralled with the story. He found it odd that he could tell a ghost but he couldn't tell his best friend. He thought it had to do with them really not being able to talk about the shadow realm unless someone was already aware of it.

"I trust you. Get me out of this Severus. If I'm freed I'll pledge the House of Malfoy's wizengamots votes for the rest of my life. They will only go to the House of Prince. I'll even give a vow for it." Lucius said.

Severus searched Lucius's eyes, he knew what this meant, because Lucius could garner a coo in the wizengamot. His family would need backing with what they were already doing in secret right now.

"I'll free you, before Summer's end. Because my family is going to need those votes." Severus told him.

Lucius released his wrist. "Thank you. When can we meet your bride?"

Severus closed his eyes. Petunia had taken the potions tonight that was healing her lungs and she would start the Kardia Potion tomorrow. "Soon, she is very weak right now." Severus opened his eyes. "She is in a lot pain and it is constant. Her heart needs to become more stable. I do not want to stress her and put undue strain on her. I am not risking her life when she is fighting so hard to stay here."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You talk as if she is on her death bed."

"She is. She is being monitored the whole time." Severus told him.

"Will she live long enough for you to be wed?" Lucius asked.

"Every day her odds of staying alive increase. I will be less worried for her dying on me once the Kardia potions are finished." Severus pulled out another fag and lit it.

Lucius shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "You love a woman who is dead and you care and marry a woman who is on her death bed. I don't understand you Severus. Narcissa has been introducing perfectly fine healthy witches in front of you. And you choose one that is dying."

Severus drew in a long deep breath from the fag and let it out. Severus looked at the band around his wedding finger. He closed his eyes and thought about that day in the play park where he had seen Lily and Petunia for the first time. That was the first time he had smelled that scent. He had associated it with Lily because he saw her doing magic. He had only smelled it during the summers, he never did smell it at school. Severus knew the last time he had smelled it, it had been the summer of his fourth year right before his fifth. He hadn't smelled it since then other than over a potion cauldron until he had chosen those rings. Severus couldn't help the doubt that had been flooding his mind since choosing those rings if that had really been Lily's scent of her magic. And the more he had been thinking about it, the more he realized it might have been Petunia's instead. He wouldn't be sure until her block was removed. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucius.

"It might be fate. And Merlin help if it is, because I might fall in love with another woman again." Severus told him. He wasn't going to tell Lucius he might have fallen in love with the wrong sister to begin with.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Saturday July 12th

Harry sat with his brothers in his room. The side quest they had to do today was not going to get done. They were suppose to go to the zoo but that was out of the question. A summer storm had blown in during the early hours of the morning and it covered most of Scotland and England. Playing at the thicket was out as well. But it was the quest that they were really wanting to do. They were supposed to be observing the animals, finding out the one they liked the best, which animal they thought would might be them, or which one they thought suited them. It would have been a lot a fun.

"We already explored the manor, there is nothing really to do." Dudley said. "They have no television, or computers, or anything."

"We don't need those things Dudley." Phoenix said.

"I don't want to read, I want something fun to do." Dudley said.

Harry looked at Dudley, a bored Dudley wasn't a good thing, even if he was being better. A bored Dudley would charge into anything for the fact that he was bored, he wouldn't care what he did, only for the fact that he wasn't bored anymore.

"We could try to do the quest." Kayden said.

"No animals." Dudley said.

Harry threw down his playing cards. He had enough playing war with the cards. Kayden had a good idea.

"We don't need animals." Harry said. "We have better."

"We need animals." Dudley said. "This was one part of the quest I helped with. Because I knew you liked animals."

"We do." Kayden said then he turned to Harry. "What are better than the animals Harry?"

"We observe the family, gather intelligence, and we pick which animal is best suited for them." Harry said. "We just have to turn the quest around a little."

"To bad the spy toys don't work." Dudley said. "The ears would be great for this."

"Not all of them work but some of them do. The spy glasses and the periscopes still work." Kayden said as he threw down his cards as well. "I'm in. It beats playing war with cards."

Phoenix placed his cards down as well. "I'll go and get them, they are in my trunk."

Phoenix got up off Harry's bed and he left the room. Dudley put his cards down as well.

"How are we going to do this then? Split up in teams or all four of us split up?" Dudley asked.

Harry had been sitting cross legged and put his elbows on his knees and his head in hands. "I think we split up. Each of us find as many as we can, jot down notes for each and pick their animal."

"Carrying around what we normal write with here won't work." Dudley snorted. "Don't have a place to set the ink bottle."

Kayden laughed. "We have to do this our way. Pens and pencils and the small notebooks we have."

Harry uncrossed his legs and then rolled off his bed. "I got that in here." He went over to his desk in the room and opened one of the drawers and pulled out what they needed as Phoenix came back into the room with spy toys.

Harry divided out the supplies for writing as they ended up tossing coins for the spy toys. Harry ended up with a periscope. A lot better than spy glasses at the moment for inside the house, though he didn't like to be caught unawares either. They divided the house into sections and Harry sat off for his. Before he left his room he made sure to take his shoes off so he was quiet as he could be. He had the library since it covered all three floors in the manor itself. Each of his brothers had gotten another floor.

Harry peek inside the door on the ground floor and then he slipped inside. He moved around the plants and the pedestals that held a couple of old busts and headed down the isle along the wall and went to the end. He took out the periscope and looked around the corner. He didn't see anyone which was fine. Because he wanted this back section. He could stay along this wall and look with the periscope down the isles.

He went over three isles till he saw two people down the isle. It was Driscoll and his father-in-law, his soon to be Great-Uncle Wilfred. Harry slid down the bookcase end side and sat on the floor as he pulled out the notebook and pencil.

He had just gotten through writing their names when he heard Driscoll and peered back at him with the periscope.

"Tell me again, how many marriage contracts?" Driscoll asked.

"Ten from last count." Uncle Wilfred said.

"And we are trying to break them correct?"

"Yes. These contracts are all in effect. Father wouldn't say who he was working on this for. He said it was a child that his wizarding proxy is not helping and has allowed him to fall under ten marriage contracts."

Harry's eyes widened, he had a wizarding proxy who wasn't helping him at all. He wondered if they were actually talking about him. Then he furrowed his brow, who would want to marry him, he was ten. He didn't even like girls, Celeste was sort of okay. They liked it when she kept asking Dudley all these questions of what was muggle and all of that but still. Marriage was for old people, like his Mum and his soon to be Father.

Driscoll shook his head as he pulled down another volume of some book he was looking in. "That is insane. The poor kid. But he has to be someone important in our world if he has this many marriage contracts being a kid."

Uncle Wilfred nodded. "Agreed. Not that I didn't try to get it out of him mind you. Father is being so tight lipped about this. Makes you wonder if…. Well, the only kid I could think of that could garner this many contracts would be Harry Potter."

Harry covered his mouth to suppress the groan that had almost come out and moved the periscope. So it wouldn't be seen if they looked this way. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the bookcase he was leaning against.

"If it is Harry Potter then his wizarding proxy is doing a piss poor job of it." Driscoll said and Harry could hear the pages being flipped on a book.

He opened his eyes again and turned the periscope back to look down the isle again.

"I agree. That is if it is him. I'm not sure though. I just know that Father is extremely angry about it. So why do you think I came and got you to come help me." Uncle Wilfred said.

He watched as Driscoll flipped a few more pages and stopped and read something out loud. "two or more marriage contracts that are in effect at the same time are breaking the laws of bigamy in the United Kingdoms. The witch or wizard who are under marriage contracts are committing an offense and can be held accountable under the laws of bigamy."

"Mark that." Uncle Wilfred said. "Who in their right mind is going to convict a child of bigamy? We might be able to break them because of that law right there."

Harry didn't understand. From what he had seen, at least the one marriage contract he heard, he thought they had to be signed, he knew he hadn't signed anything.

"Marked it." Driscoll said. "How did they come into effect in the first place?"

"It was the wording inside these contracts. Rather clever and crafty and had to be answered in a certain time frame. If they weren't answered then the contract became a magical binding agreement and it is in effect. This child would be wed the week after they became of age." Uncle Wilfred said as he put up the book he had been looking in and pulled another.

Harry couldn't help the tears that started falling, he didn't want to get married. He understood what magical binding meant. He had seen his Mum and Father's fingers. He knew they were magically bound already. He closed his eyes as the tears got worse and the periscope fell from his hand.

"Do you hear that?" Driscoll said.

"What is that on the floor?" Uncle Wilfred said.

He heard the shoes as they stopped beside him.

"Brandon? What's wrong Brandon?" Driscoll said.

Harry shook his head as heard Uncle Wilfred came over as well but he felt a hand on his head and he opened his eyes. Uncle Wilfred was stooped down in front of him. He knew he was about the age of his new grandmother and this was her brother in law.

"Did you hear us talking? Is that is what upset you?" Uncle Wilfred asked.

Harry couldn't do anything as the tears started coming faster as he tried to get his breath. He couldn't tell them. He wasn't allowed to let anyone know he was Harry Potter.

"That's a yes." Driscoll said.

Uncle Wilfred reached out and picked him up and Harry put his arms around his neck as he stood with him.

"Keep looking Driscoll. I'll take the one tome and Brandon to Father at the moment." Uncle Wilfred said. "If Severus wasn't so busy this morning I'd take him to Severus."

He felt Uncle Wilfred rub his back as he walked with him and stopped a moment then started walking again. Harry felt bad because he couldn't answer questions. He would have answered Driscoll if he could, he liked Driscoll. It wasn't fair, the twins were able to talk and so was Dudley. They were able to be themselves and he was having to stay hidden.

Uncle Wilfred kept rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay. I'm not sure why you are so upset but I can tell you Father will not let anything like that ever happen to you. Neither will Severus."

Uncle Wilfred didn't understand because Harry had already figured it out and it was happening. Which only made him cry more. He heard the knock on the door barely and the reply to enter.

"Wilfred what happen with Brandon?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"He over heard Driscoll and I talking in the library." Uncle Wilfred said.

"Explain what was said. I want every word." Lord Wilkvine Prince said and then Harry felt hands remove him from Uncle Wilfred and he clung to his Great Grandfather. Uncle Wilfred told him what Harry had heard in the library as his Lord Wilkvine Prince kept soothing his back with his hand. "I see. Have you found anything else?"

"That's all we've found so far." Uncle Wilfred said.

"Find it, keep looking. I can probably use that, but I want all these contracts gone."

"Yes Father."

Harry heard the door close and he felt Lord Wilkvine Prince go and sit down back behind his desk.

"It's okay Harry. Just hold on a little longer as soon as you are adopted by Severus it'll be alright. Because I won't be able to hide your name off the family tree. The family will know and you'll be able to talk." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as Harry felt him rock him. "They are so concerned about you right now. My whole family will protect you just like they are doing right now. Wilfred and Driscoll are fighting for you right now by looking in the law tomes to get you out of those contracts."

Harry held onto Lord Wilkvine Prince as he kept rocking him. Slowly his crying and breathing started to come under control as he felt the magic wash over him and his eyes started drooping.

"That's my boy. Just rest now."

Harry didn't know when he fell asleep, but it was the first time he fell asleep in someone's arms.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Severus had forty cauldrons going all for perfect timing in between them. He had a break today from brewing for Petunia and these forty were destined for Hogwarts infirmary. It was allowing him to get his anger under control, he was seething. And he wasn't the only one in the family who was angry either, his Grandfather was livid. Ten marriage contracts that were in effect and six of these were to grown women. Severus found it utterly disgusting and all because Harry was famous and he had no means of protection from the fallout of being hailed a hero in their world. He was an abused little boy who wouldn't understand any of this.

Learning to deal with the fallout of this magnitude actually frightened Severus. He was never taught how to do any of this. Here he was going to be Lord of a Manor and yet he didn't know how to run one himself. When he had returned his sole focus had been on finding his child. He had his children now and they were healed for the most part, nutrition potions were now being given on a daily basis. Not only for the twins but for Harry as well. Dudley was due to start on his nutrition potions tomorrow which would actually reduce his weight, his mother was testing the last one out today. It was genius really that she had figured out how to make it work.

Severus was on his tenth potion when his mother walked in with Uncle Faustus and Uncle Leofric.

"Merlin Severus! Are you trying to kill yourself?" His mother asked.

"No," He growled out.

He could hear the wands tapping the cauldrons. He looked back and saw his two Uncles putting them in stasis.

"Leave them alone." He said.

"No Severus." His mother said as she walked over to him. "You can deal with your anger in a better way than this. This is to many potions at once going."

"And how is that supposed to work? At least by doing this I'm getting something done." Severus said. "I hate feeling helpless and not knowing how to do what I need to know."

He felt two hands on his shoulders. "This is why you have us." His Uncle Leofric said as he wrapped his right arm over his chest and pulled him back to him. "Where one is weak in one area, you use another that is strong in that area. Stop brewing. You do not want your sons to see you like this."

His Uncle Faustus tapped the rest of the cauldrons on the row he was on. "They can walk in here at anytime. This is utter madness what you are attempting to do."

"Your anger is so volatile right now that the cauldrons are shaking, I saw the portraits shaking and knew who was in the room. Let your Uncles help you get this anger out. At the moment you wouldn't be able to control your anger if your sons were to walk into the room." His mother said and spun and started heading for the door.

He knew she was right. Lucius had warned him about getting his anger out as well. He always held it in, held it in to the point that it would explode.

"Let's take him down stairs to one of the dungeon areas." Uncle Faustus said.

"We are going to help you clear mind and teach you how to get this anger under control so you don't frighten your sons or your soon to be wife. No one harms another member of this family because they haven't been taught how to control their anger. It's time you learned." Uncle Leofric said as he moved his right arm to his shoulder. "Let's go Severus."

As Severus started walking out the lab on the ground floor he could see the cauldrons were indeed shaking he didn't realize his anger was already near the tipping point. They started down the towards the back steps that led down to the lower dungeons.

"Once we get inside the lower dungeons you are going to remove your Occlumency shields." Uncle Faustus told him.

Severus eyes widened. "You have to be joking."

"No we aren't. When was the last time you actually removed them?" Uncle Leofric asked.

Severus brows furrowed as they started walking down the stairs towards the dungeons. He had never removed them once he learned how to do it. They had always been in place. "I never have."

"Then it's high time you did Severus. Leaving your Occlumency shields up and never removing them pushes your emotions to side and will continue to hold them there. Your anger has built up so much it is over shadowing and coming through your Occlumency shields." Uncle Faustus said as they hit the bottom step into the dungeons. "Even if you tried to push that anger over if your sons or soon to be wife come in the room you wouldn't be able to. They will still feel your anger even if you can't actually feel it yourself."

Severus vaguely remembered reading something of this nature when he had read the book in his seventh year. Uncle Leofric stayed behind him as his Uncle Faustus turned towards him.

"A master Occlumens knows when it is time to lower their shields. There are signs of when they need to be lowered. You are showing the signs, we've known it since the day you've arrived in the house. We've left you alone because we could handle it if your emotions over ran them. But it would leave you exhausted and weak for about a month. We've hoped you would lower shields but you haven't. Your soon to be wife and children can not have you in this state. They need you and they need you where you can push the anger aside when they need comforting so you don't lash out at them. I want you to start lowering your shield. We brought you down here because your magic is about to explode and probably will once you start lowering them. This is the safest part of the house for you to be in. The walls are reinforced just for this. You are not the only one in this family who is a master Occlumens. I am one and so is Father but we know when to come down here and lower our shields so the pent up emotions can leave. You are going to fully remove them. Once all your emotions are cleared then we can rebuild." Uncle Faustus said.

Now Severus understood why Uncle Leofric was here who kept his hand on his shoulder. Uncle Leofric was the enforcer inside their family. His Grandfather laid down the laws within the family and his Uncle Leofric enforced them.

"Lower the shield Severus," Uncle Leofric said as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It is easier if you do this on your own. You don't want me doing this for you. But they will come down and they'll be removed."

Severus closed his eyes his anger was still there he knew because the light in the sconces were flickering on and off while he had been standing in the hall. He was also terrified at the same time about doing this. There were fourteen years of emotions buried under his shields.

Uncle Leofric now had both hands on his shoulders and squeezed both of them. "We know you're scared Severus. You need to trust us on this. It has all got to come out."

He lowered it just a fraction and he could feel the emotions surge for release, his magic started a torrential downpour around them. His whole body started shaking as his pent up emotions rushed to get out. Severus shook his head as he slammed the shields back up, he couldn't do this. It was to much, the feeling was so overwhelming of different emotions he had kept inside.

He felt hands on the sides of head, "That is just the start of this. It gets worse before it gets better. You have two minutes and do it again." Uncle Faustus said.

It was several hours later, Severus felt so raw and naked without his mind shields as he leaned his back against his Uncle Leofric chest. His Uncle had never let him go, he had become like a grounding rod for his magic as it kept rushing out and exploding in the dungeons. His shields were removed for the first time in fourteen years. The three of them were sitting in the dungeon hall. The walls kept bowing and resetting. It had been doing it for the last fifteen minutes.

"For his first time, he did better than you Faustus." Uncle Leofric said. "I didn't have to remove his like I did yours."

"I was more scared of Father than I was of you at the time." Uncle Faustus said and gave a snort. "Should have known better."

Severus felt his Uncle as he chuckled behind him. "Yeah, you should have. But our young nephew here learns quicker than you."

"Can I put them back up yet?" Severus asked.

"No you can't." Uncle Faustus said. "The walls are still resetting themselves. We are on lock down till they stop."

He felt his Uncle Leofric move and adjust himself and Severus couldn't help as his body sent tingling throughout his nerve responses and he shut his eyes. "Still sensitive I see. Rather raw. This is why the shields have to come down. The least little touch right now is overwhelming to you. That is not good. Little Brandon is like this, he wears his emotions on his skin. Any time someone new is a round him, this is pretty much what he feels. I know, because I've picked him up several times. I see how he avoids being touched, he's that sensitive to it Severus."

Severus closed his eyes, how do you go through life being this sensitive? Trust was going to be a major factor with him. "How do I help him?"

Uncle Faustus chuckled. "Now that's a father talking. Wants to heal the kid before he heals himself."

Uncle Leofric moved again and placed a hand on Severus's chest. Severus startled and opened his eyes. "Trust. He has to be able to trust you, like you are doing with us right now. You are trusting me not to hurt you even though you know I know how raw you are right now. He's ten, he doesn't know he's this raw, he only knows he hurts rights now. He knows every time he is picked up or touched he starts crying. He makes his own shields physical shields at the moment out of the twins and his cousin."

"Brandon is already started the basics in Occlumency. You see him doing it physically." Uncle Faustus said.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his Uncle. "You're saying he can learn Occlumency."

"No, he's a natural. His shields are down at the moment." Uncle Leofric said. "I can sense Occlumency shields. Why do think he gives me funny looks and avoids me? You avoid me at times, I don't think you aware of it. He's aware of it. He knows I can sense him, but he's not sure what it is."

Severus snorted, "I'm aware of it. I can sense you coming and I turn around and go other way at times. It's like…" Severus didn't have the words for it. Uncle Leofric to him had a certain something he couldn't put his finger on.

"It's illusion, I'm an illusionist. It's the third mind art. I can make people see what I want them to see and feel what I want them to feel. Why do you think I'm an Obliviater? Occlumens and Legilimens can sense me, it's a fail safe for them. I can break the shield so it's removed. I can obliviate a person's whole life Severus. I'm a natural illusionist." Uncle Leofric said.

"Why are his shields down?" Severus asked.

Uncle Faustus smiled. "Because he's overwhelmed. We are not natural Occlumens so we have to watch for the signs when our emotions are to that point. Brandon on the other hand doesn't. His shields will come down naturally due to the fact that his emotions are to much for him to keep bottled up and under shields. So he's doing the next best thing right now by talking to only those whom he knows how they are going to react."

Uncle Leofric rubbed Severus chest and he startled only slightly. "Getting better. Faustus and I talked this over with Father. You needed to know about Brandon since you are marrying his Aunt. We also knew your shields had to come down. While your sensitivity can go away fairly quickly because it's already starting to. Brandon's on the other hand may not because of how young he is. I'm not sure because he's the first Natural Occlumens I've met. He's a rare one, they don't exactly go broadcasting what they are doing. He's not aware of it, even if he's doing something naturally. He's still young and he's learning how to deal with emotions."

Severus stayed up against his Uncle's chest. He realized his Uncle's touch was helping him. He knew Harry was avoiding being touched, if he felt this raw he could understand. He was also understanding the overwhelming feeling that came flooding with it when his shields were brought down. It was frightening. No wonder Harry was so overwhelmed at the moment. He had a magical gift he didn't understand and he was probably confused about what he was feeling and why it was so strong.

"So how do we help him?" Severus asked.

"He needs to be told what he is for starters. He also needs someone he trusts in order to do that. Touch actually helps because it's allowing him to get it out. The crying is actually helping him, but I don't think he realizes this. He might think something is wrong with him, but there isn't." Uncle Faustus said.

Severus didn't startle this time as Uncle Leofric moved his hand across his chest. "You can replace your shields now." Uncle Leofric told him. "You'll probably notice it'll be easier to focus. Touch will still be sensitive for a few days but it should even out back to normal. You need to lower your shields more often. Father and Faustus come down here with me twice a year. They find it works quite well, think about doing that. If I see those signs again that you need to release it, I'll bring you down here myself. Lord of the Manor or not. It is not healthy to keep going on that way."

Severus stood up slowly with his uncles. He could tell one thing already, he felt a lot better, it felt odd being able to feel so much again. He knew why he had started the Occlumency to begin with. It had allowed him to stop feeling the hurt and rejection from Lily. It still stung a little even though he knew he was forgiven, but it didn't hurt near as worse as what it had felt like when he was seventeen.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Once Petunia saw Harry at lunch she could see he wasn't doing well. She could read it in his expressions. He was tight ball of nerves. The first time she noticed this was when he was two. When he got to this point things tended to explode around him. She knew it was called accidental magic. She frowned. Petunia called it undue anxiety. Harry was not calm and he couldn't sit still. Not to mention she knew his muscles were all probably tied in knots as well like they normally got when he was this way. Not to mention the crying, she could see his eyes were puffy, not overly so at the moment.

At the age of two and half Harry had taken to hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. It had never been meant to be his room. It took her awhile to figure out where he had gone every night because he wasn't in the toddler bed. He had Dudley had shared a room up until that point. Vernon had a fit over it and told her if he wanted to sleep there then keep him there.

It had never sat right with her. That was when the crying started it was quite a lot of it. He had bouts of being in and out of it. Right to the time Harry had reached five and Petunia had been at her wits end trying to figure out how to help him.

Once he and Dudley started Primary, she had more free time on her hands and that was when she had hit the library. She had researched and researched till she was blue in the face over it. But she did realize it had something to with it being mental and emotional. At first she thought he might have some type of disorder. He couldn't even sit still at school, he had all sorts of reports come back. And most of them weren't good, saying he had a social disorder, that had all sorts of things wrong with him. One teacher went as far as to say he was bipolar. She knew he wasn't, because she had looked it up. He showed symptoms inside quite a lot of them, but she knew his mind was sound.

By the time he was seven that was when she started the cooking with Harry. At this point she had been willing to try anything to help him. It was easy stuff at first. But she noticed it started helping. Harry could actually focus on what he was doing, it had become repetitive. She also took to running her hands through his hair at this time, from the base of is neck and up, then from his forehead and back. Vernon hardly came into the kitchen and hadn't noticed she had been doing this with him. His crying had lessened and Harry didn't mind being touched after awhile. Not to mention the hours she put in with him on just learning to breath through some of it. Petunia wasn't sure why it had worked, only that it did, and she had been thankful for it.

Petunia shook her head, it was like everything they had done for the last three years had gone to naught. She wasn't about to let him go back to what he had been before. She knew perfectly well the older women in the house were doing the cooking. Gisly had told her because she asked. Some of it had been okay, but not all to her liking. That was why she had asked. It was time to get Harry to get himself back under control and get rid of all that tight ball of anxious energy he had.

Petunia looked back down at what was supposed to be a simple cottage pie. It was awful. She wasn't the only one half eating it. Most of the family wasn't as well. Someone didn't know how to cook or at least cooked extremely poorly. She had her mind made up then, because her boys knew how to cook better than this. Even Dudley had been learning once they had moved. She glanced over at Severus's plate and was pleased to note he wasn't eating it either. Petunia glanced at the boys, their plates where only a quarter of the way eaten as well. She was almost afraid to walk into that kitchen and see the state that it was in if this was what was coming out of it. She laid her fork down on her plate and put her napkin over it.

Severus leaned over towards her and whispered. "You need to try and eat a little more. I know it taste like dragon dung, but you need to eat."

Petunia had to find a way to get around this because she did not want to eat another bite of this. She looked back at his plate then whispered back to him. "I'm afraid Mr. Prince the boys and I are only following your lead for this meal. Now to say if you were to eat a full course dinner tonight, the boys and I might follow your lead in that as well." She knew it was a gamble but she knew if her and boys cooked dinner tonight, she'd actually be able to eat.

She felt has he put his left arm on the back of her chair and he leaned his forehead into the side of her head as he whispered. "A full course meal. I'm not sure anyone in my family knows how to do that."

Petunia grinned. "You are in luck then Mr. Prince. I assure you the boys and I do." She wanted this to work, because Harry really needed the kitchen this afternoon.

She felt his warm breath as he kept breathing slowly along her neck. She could almost feel him thinking about this. "You still need to take two more Kardia potions and you need your rest for that Miss Evans."

Her breathing was a lot better and she had felt more energized than she had in awhile. The pain was still there as well as the ache, but she got out of bed a lot easier today. Yes she was tired, but she wanted this and Harry needed it. She wasn't the one who was going to be doing the actual cooking, the boys were. She reasoned Severus wanted her to rest, well maybe she could get him to rest in the kitchen with her this afternoon as well.

"I can rest sitting in the kitchen just as well as I can rest sitting in the bedroom Mr. Prince with an afternoon cup of tea." She said as she waited to see what he said next.

She felt the sigh of his breath hit her neck. It wasn't exactly a no at the moment. "And who would be doing the cooking? While you are enjoying this afternoons cup of tea."

"The boys." She told him.

* * *

Severus kept his forehead against her head. He was still sensitive to touch but not overly so and besides he wanted to make sure his soon to wife knew he wasn't going to hurt her, not like her first husband had. And besides it gave him an idea where her pain level was at, he noticed the tell signs, she was hurting but she was also handling it okay at the moment. She had yet to move and her voice had been exceptionally soft as she spoke quietly to him. He knew she had a little more energy today, she was finally getting the oxygen she needed circulating around in her body. She wasn't out of danger fully yet though. She was after something, but what it was he didn't know other than a cooked meal she would eat. Granted at the moment he wouldn't mind one as well. Ever since he had left for the summer session he had missed Hogwarts cooking.

He wasn't a real good cook because he hadn't really taken the time with it. Severus had learned to do what was easy and quick, sometime it turned out okay. But for the most part, it was mainly sandwiches that had ended up in his staple of meals at his home during the summers. He hadn't really been taught how to cook and come to thinking upon this, the women beside him had taught the boys how to cook. They were ten this had his interest, he wanted to see this, and maybe find out what she was after as well.

"Afternoon tea in the kitchens it is Miss Evans. You shall not lift a finger to help. If they need something I'll do it." Severus told her.

"Thank you Mr. Prince. I'm sure the boys will be delighted to have you in the kitchen as well." Petunia said.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen with his brothers. Everything looked pretty descent on the clean factor, but it could be better. Gisly was the only house-elf Harry had seen here, he knew the house-elfs knew how to cook at least Caddy and Gisly did. Lunch had been awful. And when Aunt Petunia came to them wanting a full course dinner they were all for it. He could feel Aunt Petunia behind him and he felt her fingers run up the back of his neck and into his hair and she reversed the process from his forehead back. Harry closed his eyes and started breathing like she had taught him. This was what he was missing, he hadn't felt this for over a month. His breath had been fast and shallow for almost the last week when things had been so overwhelming. It had been one thing right after the other.

"Dudley scrub the counters." Aunt Petunia said.

"Phoenix, make sure the wood burning stove is really clean up top. I know you boys haven't really cooked on one before. So it's all about temperature. So you are you going to need to make sure what is cooking is done evenly."

The whole time she was talking Harry kept feeling her fingers, his head was already starting to feel lighter. Not that big heavy sack of weight that it had been.

"Kayden check the pantry and make sure all the vegetables are good, you find anything not edible you know exactly what to do with it."

* * *

Severus watched as Petunia kept working her fingers over Harry's head. He could see his breathing had changed within two minutes of her hands on his head. He went over to the table that was in the corner of the kitchen and sat down. Severus watched how they listened to her as she was giving them directions, all but Harry for the moment. He had never seen him so lax as he was right now. She rolled his head softly from one side the other and then reversed it. Petunia had turned him around so his head was now leaning on her stomach and her hands running over his shoulders.

He cocked his head to the side as he watched. Harry would have been in complete meltdown if any of them had tried this with him. Yet he was complete putty in her hands. Severus leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs out and crossed them as he tried to relax himself. This was one reason why he had taken up smoking other than he enjoyed it, it was to keep the tension at bay. He continued watching as her hands went all the way down his back and then back up and then finally rested on the back of his neck. Harry's posture had changed, Severus noticed he wasn't fidgeting like he had been, he could stand still now. Petunia then ran her fingers over his head again and then she tilted his head up to look at her.

"Open your eyes." Petunia said softly.

Harry opened his eyes. Severus watched as she didn't say anything to him, only appeared to scan his face and her free hand ran through his hair over his head that way.

"Tea, Brandon. Make me some please." Petunia said.

"Yes ma'am."

Severus stood up as she turned to head over to the table and pulled the chair out that was beside his and she sat down. He moved his chair so it jutted up next to hers and he sat back down placing his left arm around the top of her chair. He turned his head to look at her as he studied her profile she wasn't showing him anything at the moment other than a clear concentration and he followed her eyes. She was watching Harry.

"How long have you been doing that with him?" Severus asked.

"Three years. It helps him to release his anxiety." Petunia said.

Severus knew where Harry's trust was right now. His mother had his trust in spades and why not, she had put herself in her husbands path from abusing him, becoming a target herself. Severus rubbed his thumb along her arm as he watched Harry find the kettle and put it on. He turned back to look at them.

"First course is an entree, go discover it." Petunia told him.

Severus watched as Harry smiled and then went to pantry.

"Do you even know what we are eating tonight?" Severus asked her.

"No, not until they prepare it." Petunia said as she turned to look at him.

He looked at her, "so we are letting an eleven year old, and three ten year olds decide what we eat tonight."

"Yes, it'll be better than lunch."

"I hope so, because I'm actually hungry again." Severus told her. This would also be the first meal he had ever eaten that was prepared by children. He watched as Petunia started studying his face she wasn't saying anything just scrutinizing him.

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes say one thing but the lines around your face say another." Petunia said softly.

"And what are they telling you?" Severus asked as his heart beat picked up ever so slightly and he stilled his thumb that had been rubbing her arm the whole time.

"Your eyes are empty now, not like they have been, of several different things. Your not relaxed even though your body posture says you are. You have the same lines Brandon gets after he's exploded something because of to much anxiety."

Severus wasn't expecting that, she kept calling it anxiety, but he knew she wasn't aware of what he could do as well as Harry being a natural Occlumens. He would have to tell her, he knew he would, but only after she finished the Kardia Potions. He did not want to frighten her about being able to read memories from other people and closing himself off from intrusion into his mind as well. But he had never had someone who could actually tell that wasn't actively reading him by a means of magic. His breathing picked some as his heart beat sped a little faster. The only other person who had caused this reaction in him was Uncle Leofric and that was because he was actively avoiding him at those times. The kettle whistled and he looked away very glad for the interruption they had going with looking at each other.

Her level of reading an Occlumens was a little frightening to say the least, until he looked back at Harry. She must have had to developed this skill of hers because she had need of it. And why wouldn't she? She was raising a natural Occlumens who had a sensitivity to touch, yet having watched her with him, she was able to sooth him. From the sounds of it, she'd only been able to do so for three years now. That must have been a hard learning curve. And here he was marrying a woman who would be able to read him and he was used to hiding everything he felt.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Petunia had scrutinized Severus as he sat beside her. From everything she could see he was showing the same symptoms that Harry had. Severus appeared to have a better handle on his but not quite. The more she searched his face the more she found. It wasn't that he had a better grasp of it he was better at hiding it. Harry couldn't hide what was happening to him. Petunia knew she was going to have to get Severus to tell her what it was. He wouldn't have asked the question he did if he didn't already know what was going on. This man beside her was stressed he was not relaxed at all. Then the kettle whistled and he turned away.

The moment she saw Harry and Kayden come out of the pantry she knew something was terribly wrong. Both boys had such a disgusted look upon their faces. And poor Kayden his shirt and jeans he had on now looked filthy and covered in a disgusting slimy substance. Petunia had a feeling and her gut had said to do something and this was why she had insisted on coming in here early. There was something wrong with the kitchen. She pursed her lips as Kayden gave her a look that said he didn't want to go back in there.

"What is all over your clothes?" Severus asked in a tone of repulsed disgust.

So it appeared she wasn't the only one that wanted things to stay clean. She didn't mind to much when the boys had been outside playing and gotten dirty. Tracking it into a clean house on the other hand bothered her but this was even worse considering Kayden hadn't been outside. And apparently they were using food out of a pantry that was not sanitized.

"Rotten vegetable slime and it's frightening in there." Kayden said. "I want a shower."

That told her a whole lot, it meant the pantry was going to have to be totally redone. And what she could see around the kitchen it needed a very thorough scrubbing as well. Dudley was just now finishing the counters that was after he removed all the containers on it. He was sweating so she knew it had been more dirty than it had been on her first glance. Her boys knew exactly how she wanted a kitchen clean.

She looked at Severus who was shaking his head. "Go take a shower." He told Kayden and Kayden didn't have to be told twice as he took off for a shower. He turned and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

He appeared to want her opinion. Well she was going to give him one. "The boys and I are not eating out of that pantry anymore until it is totally scrubbed and reset. The kitchen is filthy, nothing is sanitized and it is not healthy." She looked at Phoenix who was still scrubbing one of the wood burning stoves. It shouldn't take as long as it has to clean it. "Phoenix is going to need a shower after he finishes with just the one stove and there are three in here. I don't even want to look into the brick oven. The rest of the house from what I've seen so far doesn't appear so bad, but to have the kitchen in this shape says a lot about the home. This is the heart of this home. Right now it tells me its barely breathing."

Petunia closed her eyes and tried to relax and she couldn't which was a shame in her opinion because the kitchen had always been her favorite room in a house. She knew it was Harry's as well and if she couldn't really relax in here she knew Harry wouldn't be able to as well and he needed to be able to relax right now. Severus wasn't relaxed in this room either and a clean kitchen that ran well was always relaxing. She felt a hand on her jaw as her head was turned towards Severus. She opened her eyes and she could see concern in his.

* * *

Severus listened to what Petunia said. He glanced over at Phoenix and she was correct, his son's arms were already covered in grime from the scrubbing he was doing. But when she had said this was the heart of this home he had turned back and looked at her. He had never heard of a witch or wizard value a kitchen the way she did. Then when she had said it was barely breathing he wondered if she was talking about herself as well. He couldn't help but correlate two together. She was right the kitchen had major problems with it as did she. He didn't know how to help her through what she was dealing with from what her husband had done to her. But she hadn't lost what value she placed in a home. This was going to be her home and to her the kitchen was it. He valued a potion lab more than a kitchen, she needed a room in this manor that she would want to be in. He knew his Aunts and his Mother didn't like this room. It could be why it was in such a state it was in.

"The heart in this home is yours." Severus told her. "Write out everything you want done to this room Miss Evans. I'll make sure it is done even if I have to come do it myself. Right now I need a list of groceries so I can go purchase it, because I'm with you and the boys, none of us are eating out of this pantry until it is fixed."

"Thank you," Petunia said as she moved her hand and placed it over his that was on her jaw.

He turned his hand and captured hers inside his. That was the first time she had touched him of her own accord. She had permission to do so since he had placed that ring on her finger yet she hadn't until now. He knew he was correct in this. If he fixed this kitchen he would might get to see who she really was.

* * *

Severus leaned back in his chair, he couldn't eat anything else. He looked around the table that was off to the side of the kitchen at those four boys. That was probably one of the best meals he had and it was cooked by four children. The boys had started them out with English tea cakes, then came the Yorkshire Pudding that was filled with gravy and vegetables, the main course had been the shepherd's pie, and desert was Bread-and-Butter pudding. Other than at the feasts at Hogwarts he had never sat down and had this much to eat. He looked at Petunia's plate, she had eaten every course with them, but he didn't think she was going to be able to finish off that pudding. She had over half of it left when she sat her fork down.

He knew one thing, he was going to keep her eating, she finally had her appetite back from what he could tell. And the only way he knew how do to that was for him and the boys to make the meals for the next few weeks until she had all her energy back. He hoped by then he would have that kitchen finished. She was still working on the list for the kitchen.

"What did you think of the Bread-and-Butter pudding?" Dudley asked.

"It was the best I've had, Dudley." Severus told him, he could see the smile that rose to his blue eyes. Each of the boys had made one course a piece. Dudley made the desert.

The dish that surprised him the most was by far the Shepherd's pie, the one Harry had made. This had been his favorite meal at school and still was, but Harry's pie was better than Hogwarts. The conversation around the table that night had mainly been what to do about the kitchen. Severus had explained the pantry spells to them after he went inside there to go look and see how bad of a shape it truly was in. The further you went inside the colder it became, so the very back of it was like a large walk in freezer. He already had some ideas himself because what most of the things they kept suggesting was plainly muggle and wouldn't work in the house. But at least growing up as a half-blood he understood what they were after and he could do some of the spells on items that could replace some of it, not all of it.

The boys had cleared the table and he looked over at Petunia she had a content look on her face. "Better than what you thought?"

"Most assuredly," Severus said. "I don't want to eat any of my families cooking again, not after eating this."

Petunia laughed. He reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Why did you teach the boys to cook? I don't even think the girls in this family even know how to do anything yet in the kitchen."

"I didn't want them to be out on their own when they are grown and can't fend for themselves. What if they have a wife who can't even cook? I started with Dudley after he turned seven but he kept burning everything, so I kicked him back out of the kitchen until he got older. Brandon was different, it gave us more time to be alone in the kitchen. He used to be a lot worse than he is now. I don't want to see him go back to the stages he was at. It has taken me years to get him where he is right now."

"When you say a lot worse, describe that to me."

Severus listened as she told him when he started the crying at two and half and for how long it had continued off and on. How much he had seemed to be in pain whenever he was touched. How it had gradually gotten worse when he went to school and her frantic searching in the library to figure it out.

"So what does my son have?" She asked.

"I'll tell you once you've finished the Kardia potions. Let me escort you to your room, the boys should be finished with the dishes now." Severus said as he stood up and offered her his arm.

She took his arm and he started leading them back into the kitchen.

"Is it bad with what he has?" She asked.

"No, it can actually save his life once he learns how to use it. I'll need to start working with him, but you are probably going to have to be with us." Severus told her as he opened the door for the kitchen.

"Why me? I don't even know what it is."

He leaned down to her ear. "Because the only adult in this house whom he trusts is you. Wait five days then you'll understand. Your not alone in this anymore, you'll be getting the help you need in order to help our son." Severus stressed the word our son, so she would know he already saw Harry as his own as well.

She gave him a nod and he looked at the sink. The boys had already finished washing and were hand drying the dishes now. They paused beside them. Two of them were drying while two others were putting them away. Once they were finished he gave a nod to the boys for the other door. "To your bedrooms, lets go."

He had made this a routine with them and he was hoping it would stick even when they went to school. They needed their sleep as much as possible and besides they would have curfew right after dinner to their common rooms at school. Right now he had them going to bed by eight every night, the boys had an hour to get ready for bed and to tell their mother goodnight.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sunday July 13th

Severus had Dudley out of bed an hour earlier than normal. The first thing he discovered about his soon to be blonde headed son was he cranky in the mornings if woken up to soon. But Severus was going to hold to the schedule he and the boys came up with night before bed on who started cooking first. He and one of the boys would be doing each meal every day till Petunia felt better. Besides it was giving him one on one time with each of them. Which he felt they needed, because when they went to school and the other students found out who their father was he wanted to make sure the boys had seen him differently than the stern Professor he was at school. He watched as Dudley kept wiping the sleep out of his eyes as they headed down the stairs.

"So did you think about breakfast for this morning?" Severus asked him as he placed a hand on the boys head and straightened out the bed hair the child had beside him.

"Yes sir," Dudley said as his morning voice came out gruff.

"What have you chosen for this morning?"

They stepped off the last step and headed down the hall for the kitchen. "A fry-up, I haven't had it in awhile."

Severus knew what all it consisted of, but he also understood that Dudley had been new to the cooking he had only been doing it for a month so far. "Do you know how to make it all?"

"I'm not bad at it, it's been three weeks since I burnt anything." Dudley said.

Severus opened the door for the kitchen and Dudley walked inside, he could see his Mother and Aunt Rosalind in the kitchen. From the smell of the room he could smell the black tea they always made in the mornings. The good thing about the tea was it was not in the pantry.

Aunt Rosalind turned to look at them when they came in. "Severus, he needs his sleep, why are you in here this early with him?"

Severus put his hand on Dudley's head and his boy looked up at him. "Get some tea to wake up some more." Dudley went over to the kettle to get the morning breakfast tea.

"Mother, Aunt Rosalind, why don't you come with me a moment." Severus walked over to the pantry and opened the door. There hadn't been anything he could really rescue out of it. Not that he hadn't looked or tried. But he wanted them to see the real condition it was in. He knew his mother knew how to cook and he was going to need help to get this kitchen in order for Petunia. The boys had cooked for the whole family besides them, but he hadn't told the family who had done the cooking. He wasn't sure who his family thought had done the cooking last night but he was about to inform them. Knowing them, they probably thought it was Gisly, she was the only house-elf they had seen running around. But Gisly's main service at the moment had been watching over Petunia, her every need had been met by Gisly at the moment and Severus wasn't about to stop it.

Severus had felt he had bought half a supermarket yesterday while he had been shopping. Nothing he had purchased was even inside the pantry, Gisly had helped him place everything in the other room where he and his family had eaten together. There were six wardrobes they had to use to hold it all, even though this one pantry could have done so if it had been cleaned out correctly. He stepped inside as his mother and Aunt Rosalind followed him inside and he made sure to shut the door behind them.

"Merlin's beard!" His mother exclaimed as she looked around the pantry.

"What happened in here?" Aunt Rosalind asked.

"Clearly the spells are not working correctly." Severus said.

Aunt Rosalind blanched and his mother asked. "Don't tell me the meal we ate last night came from here."

"It didn't. I purchased half the supermarket for the whole family yesterday. This pantry has got to be fixed not to mention the kitchen as well." Severus said as he pulled out rolls of parchments and handed it to his mother. "I know you and my Aunts don't like this room, because if you did none of this would have happened."

He watched as his mother unrolled the parchments and started reading. "Merlin Severus, how much gold are you going to drop on this kitchen for all of this?"

"Severus, I can understand cleaning it. But the additions of bay windows and seating. Whatever for?" Aunt Rosalind asked.

Severus looked at both of them. "I'll spend what I need to in order to make sure it is to those specifications. Miss Evans' favorite room is the kitchen."

He saw his mother and Aunt look at each other then back to him. His Mother said, "Severus you didn't let Petunia cook last night did you? I can see she is feeling somewhat better but still, she shouldn't be doing anything like that."

Severus frowned at his mother. "No Mother. I wouldn't let her lift a finger yesterday and I made sure she didn't."

"Then Gisly cooked last night," Aunt Rosalind said. "I always did like house-elf cooking. To bad the last one we had died a year ago."

Severus shook his head. "Gisly didn't cook either."

"Then who did?" His mother asked. "You? You mean to tell me you learned how to cook on your own."

"I didn't cook last night. Even though I did learn how on my own, but I can't cook the way it was done last night." Severus told them. They still hadn't guessed who had done the actual cooking and he had brought Dudley in the kitchen with him and they still hadn't put it together yet.

"Then who?" Aunt Rosalind asked. "Tell us already."

"Severus who?" His mother asked.

Severus smiled at his mother. "Your four grandsons did."

He watched as both of their eyes widened. They were clearly in shock he could tell. He looked from one to the other and neither one of them had yet to say anything. His mother recovered first.

"But they are boys, why would Petunia teach little boys how to cook?" She asked.

"In case their wives couldn't. She didn't want them leaving the home not knowing how to." Severus told them. "I happen to agree with it. You said I could ask for help, I'm asking. I need this kitchen to be exactly what is on those parchments. Will you help me?"

"Yes Severus," Aunt Rosalind said. "That was all you had to do was ask. Don't think we haven't noticed you don't ask for much. Merlin I am going to have to thank those boys for the best meal I've had in a long time."

His mother reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. "If this is what she wants will make it happen. Merlin knows none of us really like this room."

Severus closed his eyes. "Miss Evans says the kitchen is the heart of a home." He opened his eyes and could see his mother smiling at him.

"Then I guess our home has just found its heart." His mother said.

"Yes, I think it has. If you'll excuse me now, I have to go help my son with a fry-up." Severus told them and then walked out of the pantry.

Dudley was already at the counter with two dozen eggs, two packages of bacon, two loaves of bread, a tub of butter, two packages of sausages, and twelve cans of baked beans. Severus walked over to him as he watched as Dudley was calculating on a note pad the number of people in the house and the few who always showed up from the other homes as well to make sure he had enough food out to cook.

Severus undid the buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm now yours, Dudley. What would you like me to help you with?"

Dudley looked up at him. "Can you check my math?"

"Certainly." Severus said as he looked down at the calculations. He was wrong in two places. "You are wrong here and here." Severus pointed out both spots to him.

Dudley groaned and started working them over again.

"Do you not understand math?"

Dudley shook his head. "I understand maths, I don't like it."

"What subject did you like in school?" Severus asked as he rechecked the first calculation again. "That one is correct."

Dudley went to the next one. "I don't have a favorite, I'm not like the twins or Brandon. I was bored at school a lot."

"That one is correct now. Do we have everything we need now?" Severus asked him.

"No, we need a dozen more eggs and another package of sausage." Dudley said.

"I'll get them." Severus told him. He headed into the other room off the kitchen to where they had it all stored at. So he had an easily bored child on his hands, this was not good in his opinion. Not if you put his Gryffindor tendencies with it as well. He had to find something Dudley would be interested in and work with him from there. If he didn't Dudley sounded like he would be in all sorts of trouble at school just to not be bored. Severus grabbed what was needed and headed back into the kitchen.

Dudley already had one of the large cast iron skillets down and was placing butter in it as Severus sat the items down.

"Can you do what you did last time with the platters?" Dudley asked.

"Certainly, do you remember what it was called?" Severus asked as he opened the shelve and grabbed down the serving platters.

"Umm. Heating charm, right?" Dudley asked.

"That's correct." Severus said as he set the platters down and pulled out his wand said the heating charm over them. "So what are we making first?" As he poured himself a cup of black tea and took a sip.

"Eggs. I'm going to scramble them. I'm not real good at frying them. I keep breaking the yokes when I fry them."

Once the butter had melted Severus watched how he had poured out the eggs he had already broken and blended into the skillet and used a fork to start cooking them.

"What can I do to help?" Severus asked.

"The metal grill hanging on the wall, we can make the toast on that once it gets hot enough. Wash your hands before you get it. Gisly brought some of our stuff from the apartment here for us to use. We also cooked toast on that."

Severus washed his hands as Dudley emptied the eggs he had finished and started another round of them. Severus got the grill set up on the stove and waited for it to get hot enough to make toast. His mother and Aunt Rosalind came out of the pantry by the time he started putting the bread on.

"The pantry is clean Severus. But the binning inside needs to be fully replaced." Aunt Rosalind said.

"So it's been removed?" He asked.

"Yes." His mother said. "And it's starting to smell good in here."

Severus kept his eyes on the toast, the last thing he wanted to do was burn it. Dudley finished with another round of eggs. Severus figured another five times and the eggs would be done.

"You cook well Dudley." His Aunt Rosalind said.

"Only somethings so far." Dudley said as he replaced the skillet and then started cracking the eggs into the bowl he had emptied. "Brandon cooks way better than I do."

"Thank you for the meal last night it was wonderful." His mother said as she kissed the top of his head. "I think we'll leave you two boys at it so we can eat breakfast soon."

Severus saw Dudley had a slight embarrassed flush going in his cheeks as his Aunt Rosalind did the same to him and the women left the kitchen. Dudley finished cracking another dozen eggs and started scrambling more again.

"Are you getting along with everyone okay in the family?" Severus asked. He wanted to keep their conversation going at the moment and he knew he didn't like Aunt Marge his father's sister he had found out that later as to who she had been.

"Yes, I don't have a problem, not like Brandon." Dudley said.

"Why do you think Brandon has a problem?" Severus asked. Wanting to hear Dudley's side of this.

"Because he is high strung. He's extremely nervous. Aunt Marge said he was to sensitive and needed to be toughened up." Dudley said as he looked at Severus. "My brother doesn't need to be toughened up, or drowned because he's a runt of litter. I wouldn't hug her or even let her kiss me on the cheek or anywhere. My father had to pay me." He went back to the eggs.

His sons were never seeing this woman again. But this was also the first sign that Dudley could have a little Slytherin in him as well if his father had to pay him to do something he didn't want to. Severus felt a little better at knowing Dudley had more than just Gryffindor inside him, he was beginning to wonder considering he'd only seen Slytherin in his mother.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Eileen never thought she'd ever see Severus over a stove. She'd seen him plenty in their kitchen at Spinner's End doing potions. But to actually see him cooking with one of his sons was almost to hard to believe.

"I still can't believe those four little boys cooked all of that last night." Rosalind said as she walked with Eileen down the hall.

"I know. And to be up to house-elf quality." Eileen shook her head. "And father moaning over that shepherd pie."

"I wonder who cooked that. That is father's favorite." Rosalind said.

"We'll have to find out at breakfast. But I'm worried about those eggs, they are going to be dry. They should have been cooked last, but they looked so fluffy." Eileen said. "I'm going to go see if Petunia is up. I can't help but be glad she is in this house the poor dear."

"You go see your soon to be daughter-in-law and thank her for teaching those boys." Rosalind said.

Eileen gave her younger sister a nod and turned to head up the stairs. When she got there she knocked on Petunia's door. Once she was bade to enter she saw Petunia was already dressed and looking through a blue case that had bottles inside it.

"How are you doing this morning dear? And what are those?" Eileen asked her as she walked up beside her.

"Same as yesterday, still tired, still hurting, but with a little more energy. These are essential oils. It's what I used on Harry growing up once he turned seven. Took me a year to figure out which ones actually worked on him. He hasn't had to have them in two months but when I saw him yesterday…" Petunia trailed off.

Eileen had noticed some things about Harry herself. Harry would only talk about the contacts with her and the solutions. She still hadn't figured out how he had gotten his scar hidden so well because she never saw any signs of it. And then how he was around the family, he very rarely went anywhere without his brothers or his cousin. She noticed the other three were shielding him from most of the family. And if Leofric came into the room they all four left because she saw Harry didn't want to be in the room with him. She knew her brother-in-law wouldn't hurt him, matter of fact she knew it was starting to bother him that Harry kept avoiding him.

"What do they do for him?" Eileen asked as she picked up and read the labels off the small bottles she read lavender, clary sage, lemon, cinnamon leaf, orange, cedarwood, lime, grapefruit, peppermint, eucalyptus, rose, sandalwood, sweet almond, jasmine, frankincense, lemongrass, copaiba, and tea tree. Merlin, some of these oils were used in potions and to think Petunia was using them and didn't even know she was already doing what some witches and wizards did without having been taught.

"They help calm him down, he won't be so nervous or stressed out like he is right now." Petunia said as she pulled out the sandalwood oil, rose oil, and the sweet almond oil and picked up another empty glass bottle and started putting in different parts of the oils.

"You do what exactly with them?" Eileen asked curiously.

"What I'm making now is a body message oil. He'll be able to breath it in for most of the day if not all day. He's out of balance, by using these he'll be able to get it back. These three will actually increase his mental clarity and focus. He's not thinking clearly, he's senses are in overload." Petunia told her.

"What do you mean out of balance?" Eileen asked as Petunia finished up making the oil blend and started putting the others away.

Petunia turned to look at her. "There is a part of his brain that is being effected by his emotions that are out of control right now. The only problem is this part of his brain also controls his thinking, his thought process, so it will effect his learning as well. He needs to get better before he goes to school." She lifted the bottle. "It may not be magic, but as far as Harry knows it works and he happens to like this blend because he doesn't and I quote, 'I don't smell like a girl'."

Eileen smiled, "yes, little boys don't like smelling like little girls. It might interest you to know the eggs might be dry this morning and the toast a little hard."

Eileen watched as Petunia pursed her lips and then frowned. "Dudley." Then she shook her head. "I've kept reminding him eggs are not cooked first. And it also tells me he's forgotten his rule notebook that has the recipes he's allowed to make so far."

"So you've made rules in the kitchen for them?" Eileen asked.

"Of course, if I didn't they'd catch fire to the place. It's probably in his bedroom. Would you mind taking it to him. Tell him to leave those eggs he's cooked alone as well as the toast. I'll send Harry down in a moment once I rub him down. He'll make straight order of those into something else for different meals. Whose with him?" Petunia asked.

"Severus is and Severus was making the toast." Eileen informed her.

"Right, could you send Mr. Prince up to Harry's room. Once you get down there and stay till he gets back to oversee Dudley for me. This is the forth time Dudley has forgotten his rule notebook and well I have consequences when things are forgotten. I won't be able to oversee this one with Healer Smethwyck coming after breakfast." Petunia told her.

Eileen smiled at her, "of course dear. You might want to think about maybe giving Dudley some of that as well." Then she left the room to go do what Petunia needed done.

* * *

Harry felt fingers running through hair as he opened his eyes and began to rub them. He knew he tried saying what do you want but it came out all mumbled.

He heard a soft chuckle. "Morning Harry," Aunt Petunia said as he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning." His eyes were unfocused as he looked at Aunt Petunia, it wouldn't have mattered anyway as seeing he really couldn't see any details unless he had his glasses or the contacts on. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to put the oils on you today. You remember how it worked. I still have it and I got it out last night."

Harry nodded. It had a woodsy smell to it. He yawned, "the sandalwood?"

"Yes, the message oil I made for you. Sit up and lets take off your shirt."

Harry sat up slowly and yawned as he did so and scrubbed at his eyes one more time. Harry felt his shirt being taken off as he yawned again and raised his arms. He hadn't had to wear it in over two months, but he knew it helped.

"What does it do again?" He asked as he reached for his glasses and put them on. He turned back and saw Aunt Petunia as she was sitting on the side of his bed and pouring the oil in the palm of her hand and then rubbing them together. She picked up his left arm and started rubbing it in as his door opened and Severus came in and then Aunt Petunia answered his question.

"It helps your brain's limbic system. The place in your brain that controls your emotions, memories, sensory processing, time perception, attention, consciousness, instincts, autonomic and vegetative controls, and your actions like your motor skills. The way you learn and think is inside this system as well. You have signs that it is being stressed again and overworked. When you smell the oils it sends signals to this part part of your brain to help it. It'll increase your mental clarity and focus."

Harry furrowed his brow, she hadn't told him all of this the last time, he wondered if it was because he was older now. He looked up at Severus who came over to the other side of his bed and then sat down on it as he watched his Aunt Petunia as she worked the oil now onto his chest.

"You wanted to see me Miss Evans." Severus said.

"Yes I did Mr. Prince. After breakfast Dudley will have to scrub the kitchen floor. I need someone to supervise it. This is the fourth time he's forgotten the rule notebook for the kitchen. That is the consequence for that one." Aunt Petunia told him.

"I'll see that it is done Miss Evans."

Harry felt bad for Dudley. He'd done this as well a few times and Aunt Petunia's consequences were not fun. They gradually got worse. Including scrubbing the whole house. Harry's eyes widen at that thought, because this manor was so large. The kitchen was going to be bad enough knowing that it was the size of the house on Privet Drive.

"You're not going to keep the whole scrub the whole house consequence are you?" Harry asked, because he was only two consequences away from that one. He looked in between his Aunt Petunia and his soon to be father who had an eyebrow raised looking at Aunt Petunia.

She moved her hands over to his right harm now as he saw her smile at him. "Afraid of that one are you?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "It would take a week to do the manor mum." Trying out mum on her.

He got a hug and a kiss on the forehead for that. "No calling me Aunt Petunia anymore now. And the consequence stays."

Harry groaned as he heard Severus chuckle. He knew all about the rule book having had his own himself. Which he still had because he had recipes inside it as well. Only now he had about four of them going. Besides he knew Phoenix and Kayden would be needing them as well. He looked at Severus. Then he got an idea, because well, he was supervising and helping, only fair in his opinion if he got his own rule books.

"What about Mr. Prince? He was with Dudley this morning."

"What about me?" Severus asked. "I am not scrubbing that floor young man. I did not know about these rule books, if I had been informed they would have been gotten."

"I was informed he cooked the toast this morning while Dudley started with the eggs." Mum said.

Harry looked at Mum and then at Severus. "See, he needs his own rule book too. He wouldn't have listened to Dudley if he knew how to cook."

His Mum stopped rubbing his arm, "I need you to move, I need to get behind you now so I can do your back." She stood up, "what happens when you break a rule the first time."

Harry moved forward on the bed as he pushed the covers down with him. He was beside Severus now. If he wasn't breathing in that woodsy smell he knew he would want to go an hide at the moment. But he felt calm as his Mum sat behind him. He turned his head to look at her as she was getting more oil on her hands.

"A first rule is a warning and to write out what you did wrong." Harry said, "that way you don't forget it."

"Yes it is, but Mr. Prince didn't know about the rule books. So therefore he is not under those rules, only you four are, my sneaky little boy right now. Your little redirect is not working." Mum said as she started working on his back.

Harry shrugged, "it was worth a try."

He heard Severus chuckle. "You need a little more cunning to try to make that work." He felt Severus's hand run through his hair. "You smell like a sweet wood at the moment."

"Better than the flowers. I don't like smelling like a girl." Harry said.

He felt his Mum's hand rub his neck and up into the back line of his hair then all over his head as well. "Alright little boy you are done. There is cooked eggs and toast in the kitchen with your name on them. Egg salad and buttered garlic and herb over the toast to make croutons for salad. You should have it done by the time breakfast starts."

Harry grinned at Severus. "Means you and Dudley have to recook the eggs and toast. Have fun." Then he scrambled off the bed to get away from him in case he tried to grab him and dashed into the loo that was connected to his room.

* * *

Severus walked into Harry's room and could smell the woodsy smell and shut the door as he listened to Petunia tell Harry what it did. He wasn't sure what the brain's limbic system was and he knew he would have to get Petunia to explain this more. She had said it would increase his mental clarity and focus that was two things Harry needed for Occlumency and Petunia was already enhancing his abilities even if she didn't know it.

He did enjoy seeing a different side of Harry today though. The boy had a little bit of Slytherin as well. That made him wonder if both these boys actually hid how much Slytherin they truly had on the inside. If maybe what they were broadcasting out of themselves wasn't what was truly inside. Then that cheeky little grin he had and the audacity to tell him he'd have to cook the eggs and toast again with Dudley with full blown preservation skills thrown in as he scurried off the bed and went into the loo.

He looked at Petunia who was capping the oil bottle. "What all is in that Miss Evans?"

"Sandalwood oil, Rose oil, and sweet almond oil." She stood up, Severus stood as well. "The sneaky little boy that shut himself in the loo, will be showing up more often. The oils will help he hasn't had them in two months."

Severus walked over to the door with her. "How often did you give it to him?"

"Different message oils, I made up every day for him. Other times I just got him to sniff them before he went to school, when he came home from school, and before he went to bed." Petunia said.

Severus opened the door and walked out of Harry's room with her. "Do you have it written down perchance?"

"Yes, I wrote it down. I have notebooks written on what helps him and what doesn't." Petunia said.

He opened her door to her bedroom for her and before she got inside he took one of her hands brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was a soft warm woody fragrance, that was one thing he noticed about Petunia. She didn't have perfume on.

"Do you not wear perfume?" Severus asked.

She shook her head. "I don't care for most of it, it is to sweet, certain essential oils I like. I would prefer not to."

Severus smiled at her. "I would prefer you not to either." He inhaled one more time and let her hand go. "I do believe I have to go back to the kitchen and help with the eggs and toast all over again."

Petunia smiled at him. "You have to learn sometime Mr. Prince. Make sure he shows you his rule book."

"I will. I'll be back to escort you to breakfast once it's ready." Severus told her and walked away. He knew one thing, he loved that scent of those oils that she had on her hands. He felt relaxed himself and like a calm sense of peace filled him. He couldn't help but wonder how effective this could be, he never tried oils in this way, probably because he couldn't stand the smell of most of it. If what she was doing would help Harry he was all for it, because right now, he would rather see that cheeky little boy come out more than the shy, scared, and worried little boy he had seen since he had gotten here.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Harry made sure he redid the makeup on his forehead after he put in the contacts. He kept breathing deeply of the oils that were on his chest and noticed how his mind was not going from one constant thing to the other like it had been. The concentration that he had seemed to had lost was back and really took a good look at himself in the mirror. Every thing looked okay, so he knew no one would be able to notice the scar. The contacts in, his face looked somewhat normal. He could still see some of the lines he had around his eyes. Tension lines is what his mum called them and the ones across his forehead. Those would all take a while to leave. Leaving the loo he got dressed quickly in jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt that had white lettering that he had gotten made at the mall it said: 'Lying is a noble art and is my best and surest friend, so quit prostituting my best friend.' He and the twins had to much fun when they had these made up. They made up several others as well, but he felt like wearing this one today.

He grinned at himself in the mirror though. Harry couldn't help it, it had worked, granted he had to know Dudley awfully well in order for it to work. But it did. Dudley did get himself in trouble, which was inevitable in Harry's opinion. He had reasoned this all out last night while at dinner when Severus had mentioned them cooking for the next few weeks. Dudley made a blunder and he would have to fix it. Since he had lunch today he could only grin, because his cooking was done, and he didn't have to do it. Egg salad was easy to mix it all together not to mention doing the croutons as well for a salad. So his prep time at lunch would maybe be ten minutes now. And here Mum had called him sneaky this morning, she should have started last night.

He left his room but not after he grabbed the rule notebooks and headed down the Heir hallway and then turned and started heading down the stairs. Once he reached the ground floor he turned to head towards the kitchen and Uncle Leofric was walking this way. Harry paused and pulled open his t-shirt and put it over his nose and took a deep breath of this oils he could still smell on his chest. He wasn't sure what was with his soon to be great-Uncle but something about him was off. Harry always felt like he was a mouse trapped inside a maze around him.

Uncle Leofric stopped not to far from him and Harry could see him furrow his brow as he read his shirt. Then he turned his dark amber eyes upon him. "Noble art. So you consider lying worth it?"

Harry took another deep breath and dropped his t-shirt. "If the lie isn't for me, but can help someone else why not?"

Uncle Leofric smiled at him. "Ah. I can see how it could be a considered a noble art that way. I also heard Dudley, the twins and you cooked dinner last night. I wish to thank you, haven't had a meal like that in a long while. Where are you headed? You seem to be without your little human shields."

"The kitchen. I need to do what Mum wants me to." Harry said.

"Mind if I join you?" Uncle Leofric asked with a smile that went all the way to his eyes.

Harry pulled his shirt out again and repeated the process of taking a few more deep breaths as well. It was helping with the wanting to go run feeling he had, but not with the cat and mouse and the maze part. "Why?" He asked through his shirt.

Uncle Leofric bent down and Harry could see his dark amber eyes shine brighter for some reason. "Because you are talking to me and not running away. What is under your shirt?"

"I'm under my shirt." Harry told him, granted he couldn't see the grin he had going underneath it. He couldn't help it, he should have asked a better question that didn't have multiple answers.

The smile was wide on Uncle Leofric's face. "What are you breathing in and don't say your shirt, or our body scent? I can't quite make it out."

Harry took another deep breath and then dropped his shirt again. "Mum made it, I don't know what is all in it. I got to go." Harry moved to go around him and Uncle Leofric ran a hand through his hair over his head.

"May I join you?" Uncle Leofric asked as he had done that.

Harry paused and looked up at him. Every time Uncle Leofric had touched him he had cried, but the oils were helping, he wasn't crying. He still didn't know what it was about him. "I guess."

Harry started walking to the kitchen, besides his soon to be father was in there and so was Dudley. He hoped he might be able to pawn the big cat off to someone else. Harry opened the kitchen door and walked inside. Dudley was at the stove cooking sausage and bacon and the beans were going as well, it looked like the sausage still had a few rounds to go. His soon to be Grandmother was by the stove as well talking with Dudley quietly. He saw Severus leaning on the counter reading Dudley's rule notebook for the kitchen. Severus looked up at him and then glanced at Uncle Leofric, he saw the slight frown at seeing him. So Harry wasn't the only one bothered by Uncle Leofric.

"Brought company I see." Severus said to him then glanced down at his shirt and started reading. His eyebrow rose and he looked back at Harry.

His Grandmother looked over at them then. "Did you corner him Leofric?"

"Of course not Eileen. I had happened to be walking down the hall at that time." Uncle Leofric said as he was rubbing his hands over Harry's head, Harry pulled his shirt up over his nose yet again as he felt Uncle Leofric touch him and breathed again. "He actually spoke to me, imagine my surprise. Whatever his Mum has put on him seems to be working. Because before I appeared to be the plague of his existence in the house."

Dudley snorted. Harry had already talked with his brothers about redirecting Uncle Leofric if he got trapped by him. So far he hadn't really found a way to do it. They knew he called Uncle Leofric the human cat of the house and he referred to himself as the mouse. He and Dudley were used to quite a lot being together at school when Harry would be wearing the oils. Dudley started whistling the theme song to Tom and Jerry and Harry snickered. Leave it to his brother to at least make him laugh. The twins and Dudley kept telling him to see Uncle Leofric as Tom because Jerry tended to get the better of him.

"His mother put some oils on him Uncle Leofric." Severus told him as he gave Harry a slight grin. "They have a calming affect about them and they do work if he is talking to you."

Harry moved away from him and went to the counter and laid all four of his rule books down on the counter by Severus and picked up a platter of eggs. There were two of them, so he'd have to make a double batch of egg salad, but at least lunch would be a breeze for him. He moved the one platter over to the table and went back for the other. Severus put Dudley's rule book down and picked up one of his.

"You have four of these." Severus said as he started thumbing through one of them.

"They progressively get harder with the dishes." Harry said as he pulled the second platter of eggs off the counter and headed to the table and saw Uncle Leofric sitting at it now who was grinning at him. Harry sat it on the table and frowned at him, not exactly sure what the man was after.

"Don't you have work today?" Harry asked him.

Uncle Leofric shook his head. "Nope. I'll be around all day today."

Harry pulled up his t-shirt again over his nose and started breathing again. This was not going to work, he wouldn't be able to do this with him sitting at the table. He turned and went back over to Severus who was still thumbing through one of his books.

"Can you hand me a big bowl please in one of the cabinets?" Harry asked.

Severus bent down and looked at him on eye level and looked over to the table where Uncle Leofric was at. Severus whispered to him, "it bothers you with him in the room?"

Harry nodded as he pulled his shirt off his face again and whispered back, "I have to wash my hands and I can't keep putting my shirt over my face."

Severus ran his hands over Harry's head and stood back up and got a large bowl down for him out of one the upper cabinets. He sat it down on the counter. "Go wash your hands. I'll deal with him."

* * *

Severus shook his head as he headed for the table and leaned down near his Uncle Leofric. "He needs to be around you in small doses. He can't handle you anymore right now. You bother me, how much do you think it bothers him?"

"I know I bother both of you. You know what I am and you need to inform him. I won't hurt either of you and you know this."

Severus could see the hurt in his Uncle's eyes. "As soon as his mother is off the Kardia potion I'll inform her, he'll know then. She has his full trust. She takes another one tonight, then there is only one left."

"That's five days Severus." His Uncle stood. "I would rather him get used to me while he is still here for the summer. It'll be harder once he starts school."

Severus gave him a nod he understood, the longer Harry avoided Uncle Leofric the harder it would be just to get use to the man. Being down in the dungeon with him and Uncle Faustus together had helped him even if his Uncle still bothered him some. But Harry was different, even as emotional as he had been he wasn't exactly exploding things with his magic, which surprised Severus.

"Small steps is all I'm asking. You're not the only one that is having to do this with him. He doesn't even trust me yet Uncle Leofric and that little boy is going to be mine. I'm trying to bond with them as much as I can before school as well." Severus told him.

He watched as his Uncle stood and then give his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm not going to try an actively avoid him like I do most of the day. He'll run across me more often. You know this, as much as I run across you."

Severus watched as he left the kitchen and he turned around Harry was leaning on the counter near the bowl. He was pretty sure the little boy had watched the whole time while he was talking to his Uncle, but at least his Uncle left. Severus gave him a reassuring smile and he watched as Harry picked up the large bowl and headed over towards the table.

"Thank you," Harry told him.

"You're welcome. Do what your mother asked you to do." Severus said as he ran his hand over Harry's head like he had seen Petunia do and the other up the back side of his head hoping that it was at least helping him.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Phoenix sat at the breakfast table with Kayden beside him. He had watched every wizard and witch in this family and noted a slight problem from what he could see, they all only had one wand. This wasn't him alone bring this up at night in their beds either, Kayden was doing the same as well as Harry when he climbed in bed with one of them then back to his room. There was door between their rooms now, their father had put it in when they kept going back and forth so much at night. He had finished his last bite and pushed his plate away, he knew they were going to have to buy school supplies and he read the list. It only listed a wand. But he wanted brother wands. He looked up at his father who was sipping his black tea as he sat by Mum.

"Why do witches and wizards only have one wand?" Phoenix asked. "Gunfighters carried two guns, samurai carried two swords, even medieval knights had two weapons if you count a sword and a shield. Why only one wand?"

He watched as his father furrowed his brow together thinking. "Why do you think you would need more than one? You have to learn to use one first."

He knew he started something as the whispers around the table the started.

"Alright, say I did start using one with my right hand. Will it also work for my left as well?" Phoenix asked.

"That's a good question. I have never thought of that." Driscoll said. "Matter of fact, I don't think I've tried."

"It will but," Phoenix turned to look at Lord Wilkvine Prince as he addressed the issue. "Not to the extinct you have used with your main hand. Your lesser hand can only cast a few spells with it, it is not conditioned for the wand."

Phoenix turned and looked back at his father then. "I want two wands then. One for my right and one for my left. I want to train both of my hands. I can already write with both hands now."

He looked over at his Mum she had a slight grin on her face. "I don't have a problem with it. It makes sense to have both of your hands equally adept at using one."

Phoenix watched as his father looked from him to Kayden.

"I suppose you want this as well, Kayden?" His father asked.

"Yes, sir." Kayden said.

"Why can't we all get two wands?" Harry asked. "I've already started writing with my left hand as well."

Phoenix watched as his father leaned back in his chair as he sipped his tea. He could tell his father was seriously thinking about all of this, then he looked at his Grandfather.

"It's up to you Severus. I would put some stipulations on it though. It is not wise to be known for carrying two wands. You always hide the back up wand. It would also be a lot of hard work, patience, a lot of time and persistence in order to do this. I'm not sure it's been done before at least not while at school. Then you have school to consider as well." Grandfather Wilkvine said.

That wasn't exactly a full blown yes, it was a yes with consequences from Phoenix could understand of it. He watched as his father looked back at all four of them then turned to their mother and whispered something in her ear. Phoenix reasoned, he needed to add lip reading to his skills, they would kind of go with spy genre they had been doing while they played anyway. He watched as his mother nodded then turned and whispered something back to him. This continued on for several minutes this back and forth they were doing. Phoenix found it fascinating, because his memories that he had from Harry had never shown his Mum and Uncle Vernon doing anything of this nature before. Finally his father turned back to them.

"Two wands will be allowed with consequences. 1st rule, you will each require wand holsters for both of your wands. 2nd rule, if I catch you pulling both of these wands out at school together you will forfeit the extra wand for a given length of time to be determined later. 3rd rule, if I find out anyone outside of you four has discovered you have a second wand you will forfeit the extra wand for a given length of time to be determined later. 4th rule, if your studies fall below acceptable you will forfeit the extra wand until you grades are back up to acceptable. I'm lowing my standard to acceptable only for learning with both hands. Should you not be able to obtain an extra wand because that might happen, then your grades have to meet exceeds expectations. Your mother and I agree on the grades, there will be no failing grades gentlemen. Your mother and I will come up with the consequences later for the grades. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Phoenix chorused along with his brothers. He couldn't help the grin that was on his face though. Because now they had a way to get brother wands that was all that mattered to him at the moment anyway. He wanted to stay being gray.

"Severus, I need to borrow Brandon after lunch for awhile. I have some things we need to go over in my office." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"That's fine Grandfather." His father said. "Dudley if you are through eating you need to head to the kitchen. There is a floor with your name on it. I'll be in there shortly after I escort your mother back to her room."

Phoenix could hear a slight groan from Dudley, "Yes sir."

"Severus, I can watch Dudley this morning. Rosalind and I are going to be working on the kitchen. No need for three adults in there watching one little boy scrub the floor." His Grandmother said.

He watched as his father turned to his mother and she gave a nod. "Alright mother, you can supervise Dudley." He turned to look at him and Kayden. "And you two are with me this morning. Let's go."

Phoenix hadn't really planned on being split up this morning from his brothers but well it couldn't be helped. He looked at Harry who had a slight grin on his face. Now he knew why Harry wanted to go after Dudley on cooking. Phoenix rolled his eyes, but he didn't blame Harry, Harry was just taking advantage of Dudley's misfortune. He and Kayden would do the same thing.

* * *

Harry sat in his Great Grandfather's lap behind his desk as he was showing him some of the letters that had been sent to him.

"This my dear boy is a Will. There are five of them with what has been gone through so far. I need you to call Caddy because we need the rest of the stuff out of Potter Manor. I fear there maybe more letters that I need to go through." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Why would someone put me in their Will?" Harry asked as he looked back at his Great Grandfather.

"Because of who you are. You have a lot of letters of people thanking for stopping the Dark Lord that night. That is where all of this stuff has come from, people sending you things for what took place that night." His Great Grandfather put a hand on his chest. "To me and everyone else in the family, you are family. We don't see you as a famous little boy, nor will we treat you like one."

Harry let out a slow long breath, he didn't want to be treated like he was famous. He knew it wasn't him who did anything that night anyway. "I didn't do anything that night. It's stupid."

His Great Grandfather smiled at him. "I agree it is unfortunate that the wizarding community placed this burden upon your shoulders. They shouldn't have, but you are the only one who has survived a killing curse. To some of them, you have untold and limitless magic." He watched as his Great Grandfather shook his head. "They can't expect that from a child. We are not expecting anything from you Harry, other than being a little boy who is inside our family."

Harry gave him a hug because they weren't treating him differently than his brothers. Which was all he wanted in the first place. Besides, he was starting to warm up to the idea of a large family. He didn't have all of that many examples in his young life anyway. But aunts and uncles always seemed to be bad for him. That reminded him of Uncle Leofric. Harry pulled out of the hug and looked back at his Great Grandfather.

"What is wrong with Uncle Leofric?" Harry asked.

His Great Grandfather smiled at him. "Nothing is wrong with him Harry."

Harry furrowed his brow, "he makes me feel like a mouse in a maze and he's the cat inside it chasing me. There is something wrong with him."

Lord Wilkvine Prince laughed. Harry frowned at him and crossed his arms about his chest. He finally stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry my dear boy. I've never heard Leofric described as a cat. He'll find it funny as well." His Great Grandfather cupped both of his cheeks with his hands. "Leofric will not hurt you. He'll feel bad about how he is making you feel. He doesn't mean to do this Harry, it is just who he is. Like who you are. Neither one of you can help being who you are."

Harry furrowed his brow still. "No one else makes me feel like a mouse."

His Great Grandfather smiled. "I believe the actual feeling you are experiencing is like you are being hunted yes?"

Harry's eyes widen and he uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, that's it. Why is he hunting me?"

Lord Wilkvine Prince chuckled, "he is not hunting you dear boy. That is just the feeling he gives you. The more you are around him, the more it will go away. Eventually you won't feel it anymore. You are not the only one either. So you are not alone in that feeling. Talk to your father, he can help you. Because Leofric probably makes him feel like a mouse as well."

Harry gave him a nod.

"Good, now call that house elf of yours. We have some things to discuss with him and see if you can get him to follow my orders for awhile at least where Potter Manor is concerned."

Harry nodded, "Caddy."

Caddy popped into Lord Wilkvine Prince's office.

"Master Harry called for Caddy," the house elf said.

Harry smiled at Caddy, he liked his house elf. "Yes, Granddad wants to talk with you Caddy."

Harry and Caddy listened as Lord Wilkvine Prince started explaining what he wanted from Caddy. The Potter Manor was totally secure and wouldn't allow visitors to the Manor. He wanted a total account of the condition of the Manor and everything inside it. He also wanted Caddy to bring the rest of the mail that Harry had received inside the ballroom to Prince Manor. Lord Wilkvine Prince showed him four trunks that were now empty that Caddy could use to place everything inside. He wanted all curses, jinxes, and hexes removed before the contents were placed inside them.

"I need everything gone through as quickly as possible Caddy. As soon as Harry is adopted inside the Prince family, you will no longer have to be held inside Potter Manor. You'll be able to come here like Gisly is here with the twins." Lord Wilkvine Prince told him.

Harry could see Caddy's eyes brighten at the prospect of not having to be alone in the manor anymore.

"Caddy be able to stay with Master Harry?"

"Yes, Caddy. In eight days Harry will be adopted by my Grandson and Heir. I need everything taken care of inside Potter Manor and brought here. You are still a Potter elf. But Harry will be living here till he comes of age and longer if he wishes. By staying here with us and Harry you agree to follow my orders that I have need of where Harry is concerned. Are you agreed to this?"

Harry watched as Caddy's eyes staid bright and started shining with tears. "Caddy is agreed. Caddy will do what Lord Prince asks."

"Good. The ballroom needs to be done first. Then I need the condition of the manor, that shouldn't keep you but for a few days. Then I'll have you going around putting Potter Manor in stasis so it stays how it should. Will have all the mail redirected here in the future."

Caddy gave a nod and popped away with the four trunks that Lord Wilkvine wanted him to take. Lord Wilkvine Prince looked back at Harry.

"Now let me start showing you some of these artifacts. Do you know what a Foe-Glass is?"

Harry shook his head as he looked at the strange mirror his Great Grandfather pulled out of a trunk beside the desk and started describing what it did.

* * *

Severus was laughing at the twins, both boys were running around the ballroom with wooden swords he had made to be the same length and weight as the ones they had in their wergild trunk upstairs. He had Apparated out to their play area and brought in the training dummies and geared them up. It was still to wet outside for them to play in the thicket and stay clean. The boys were running from them. He wasn't the only one laughing at them either, Driscoll was beside him.

"How are they going to learn if they keep running away from them?" Driscoll chuckled as he asked.

Granted Severus cheated because he had six of them after his boys, three apiece to deal with. But they needed to be able to handle more than one at a time. He also had made them full adult size and not child size that they should be. The dummies weren't even hurting them, anytime they touched them as a matter of fact the boys would howl with laughter. Which was quite often at the moment, thus the running away from them around the ballroom.

"They'll figure something out. Phoenix is more ticklish than Kayden." Severus told him.

"You should have started them out at one a piece." Driscoll told him.

Severus shook his head. "This is more entertaining. The boys haven't said to stop yet."

"Of course not, they can't reach you. They are blocked every time they even try." Driscoll said shaking his head and laughing.

Severus had given them one rule, they couldn't put on the rings, other than that, he said whatever they could come up with was fair game. This was another reason why he had put three apiece upon them. He was waiting for them to figure out they had an elf at their disposal. So far they hadn't called for her. Just like the other day with the dragons the boys hadn't called for their elfs. He wanted them to figure it out that they had protection and a means of someone who would magically protect them even from being tickled. This was one lesson he wanted them to learn before they went to Hogwarts because if they couldn't get to him, Gisly could get to them. So far it had been thirty minutes and he could see they were getting tired.

"You need to stop Severus, now it's just cruel." Driscoll said.

"No. I'm not stopping it. I want them to learn they have an elf. They need to know that fact and know that she'll help them." Severus said.

Both of his boys were now cornered and he waited. Phoenix was on the floor howling with laughter and he was pretty sure Kayden was going to fall next to the floor if he didn't figure out he was out numbered and out powered at the moment.

"You are so mean." Driscoll said.

"I'll take that as a complement since you are smiling when you said that." Severus said.

He looked back at his twins and finally he saw Gisly pop into the room and stop the dummies. Kayden was talking to her and the next thing he noticed was six dummies heading for him.

"Well now," Severus said as he pulled out his wand.

Driscoll backed away from Severus. "I have a feeling they are all intended for you."

"You think." Severus said as he started sending stunners to the dummies. Only problem was they didn't stop. "I don't know what she did to them."

Driscoll chuckled. "You better figure it out and don't destroy them while you are at it. I don't think they would like it if you destroyed their toys."

Severus sent a freezing charm at one and it took hold, the dummy froze in place, he did it at another and it didn't work on that one. He had to move now because they were to close. Driscoll was laughing at him. He sent a slight tickling hex at his cousin for doing so and went back at the dummies trying to figure out what to do next. He then sent a redirect spell at one and it went back for the boys. He tried it again and nothing. He was at least down to four of the dummies and had to put a shield up as Driscoll was starting to get into the mix of it now. He tried a stunner again and this time it stuck. He was now down to three and saw that the boys finally had their dummy down as well. He sent another redirect and it charged for the boys. So he had to keep the other two busy while the boys were only taking on one dummy at a time now and also defending himself from Driscoll who kept sending spells his way as well.

It was thirty minutes later and the boys finally had all six dummies down. Gisly wouldn't allow him to send more than one at time to them. She was also protecting them anytime he sent a spell towards them. She would shield them and then send anything he sent right back towards him. Finally he laid down in the middle of the ballroom floor breathing hard. Between Gisly and Driscoll they were giving him a work out on spell casting. Then he was accosted by his twins both trying to tickle him.

"You cheated." Phoenix said.

"Not fair. They were adult size." Kayden added.

He pulled Phoenix down and tickled his side as his youngest son cackled with laughter. It was the best sound he had ever heard. "Is that so, I don't cheat."

"Yes you did," Kayden said as he tried to tickle him.

"I taught you lesson. You have an elf. You figured it out finally." Severus grinned over at Kayden as he reached for him to tickle him after he abandoned Phoenix to his laughter.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Harry was in the kitchen at the table and Severus was beside him. The trunk was still in his Great Grandfather's office that had all sorts of artifacts inside it. He would be able to get it back once his Great Grandfather finished with the rest of it in the ballroom at Potter Manor. There were two give away trunks that his Great Grandfather had suggested to use as birthday and Christmas presents, one for children and one for adults. It made sense to him, he and his brothers wouldn't have to go shopping for quite awhile. Some of the things they had put into the give away trunk his Great Grandfather had pulled it right back out and explained why. There were a lot of items he didn't understand what they had been but now he did.

He was making egg salad sandwiches with Severus. "Granddad said I should talk to you about Uncle Leofric."

"What about him?" Severus asked as he was laying out more bread to add the egg salad to.

Harry paused and looked up at Severus. "Does he make you feel like a mouse in a maze and he's the big cat hunting you inside it?"

He watched as Severus paused placing the bread over the few sandwiches he had made and looked down at him. His dark black eyes still had that tunnel effect to them, but Harry could also see a warmth about them even more so. This warmth had been growing steadily with him ever since he had picked them up.

"Is that how he makes you feel?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned at him, "I asked first."

Severus gave him a slight smile, "that you did. At first yes, I very much felt like he was hunting me. My feeling has lessened and has been going away. As much as it sounds so wrong because of how you are feeling. You actually need to spend time with him and it works better if he's actually touching you."

Harry thought about what he had just said and started making the sandwiches again and watched as Severus placed the bread on top of what he had made. If he kept the oils on he would might be able to do it because he had to keep breathing them in when he was around Uncle Leofric. The rest of the family not so much.

"Is that the only way?" Harry asked as he started the last row of sandwiches the egg salad would make up.

"The only way I know, the only thing that has really worked for me as well. I still have some of that feeling left as well. So I know what it feels like." Severus told him. "But it is starting to go away, the more I'm around him."

Harry started cutting up the onions, tomatoes, and lettuce for the salad. The croutons were already done.

"Does cooking calm you down so things aren't so bad for you?" Severus asked him.

Harry nodded, "it was the only thing that worked. Along with the oils Mum started getting me to put on and to breath in. I couldn't focus at school, the teachers were always getting onto me. I couldn't sit still, I had one teacher who started yelling at me all the time. I turned her hair blue. I can focus on this though, then school kind of evened out."

"This is like potions. At least the prep work side of it. Potions take a lot of focus. They have recipes too." Severus told him.

"My Grandfather Fleamont talked to me about potions. From his portrait with Grandmother Euphemia." Harry said as he dumped the onions into the cut lettuce and started working on the others.

"The inventor of Sleekeazy's hair potion." Severus said.

Harry looked up at him as he stopped cutting up the tomatoes. "Yeah, he was working on something else as well. He told me where all of his notes were in the manor, but not to touch them until I was at NEWT level."

He could see Severus's eyebrows raise. "He was working on something new?"

"He started after he sold seventy-five percent of Sleekeazy's. He said he needed part of the gold for research. It has something to do with eyesight. He was trying to find a potion that could work with glasses to actually cure eyesight problems. But he said it was really advanced." Harry told him and he went back to finishing the salad.

"That would be a huge discovery, if he could make it work. Did he say how far along he was on it?" Severus asked as he started mixing the one bowl of salad as Harry moved on for another bowl to be cut up.

"He said one of them is finished and it works. But only for that specific eye problem and that one wouldn't help me. The one he got to work can actually take away Glaucoma. Grandmother Euphemia took that and it went away." Harry told him.

He watched as Severus sat down at the table. "It actually works?"

Harry looked over at him. "That's what they said. But he said he didn't want to release any of it until he could correct other eye problems. That was the first one he got to work. He said the eyes are really tricky and if the potion is wrong it will lead to blindness. That was why he didn't want to release it."

* * *

Severus couldn't believe it. Harry was sitting on a gold mine here. He never could understand why James Potter couldn't do potions with a father who was an inventor inside them. Eye problems plagued the wizarding world like muggle one. And here is Grandfather Fleamont had actually discovered a potion that would cure Glaucoma. That right there would be worth it, but he also understood the risks involved. The man wasn't stupid after all. A potion that could lead to blindness would get him killed right quick in there world. The product had to be accurate.

And with the way this little boy concentrated on everything he was doing while cutting and chopping the vegetables already told him Harry would have a knack for potions. He was meticulous with how he was doing things, and that was called for in potion making. And here his Grandfather Fleamont was handing him something for his future. Severus was pretty sure the man probably wouldn't have said anything about it unless he noticed something in Harry that would give him an indication that his grandchild might be able to finish his work. Severus knew he would dearly love to see those notes and the research. He held a great respect for potion inventors and potion masters and Fleamont Potter was a master potion maker.

"Is there anyway you could let me look at those notes and research? He said he told you where it was." Severus asked him.

Harry would be setup for the rest of his life as well as his future generations for decades, none of them would have to work for a living ever again. Severus understood why grown women were after this little boy, it was a well known fact that Fleamont Potter was a great inventor in potions. If Harry had not come into his family he highly doubted weather or not this child would have lived to have seen any of his adult life. Those witches would have killed him just get at his fortune and thus would end the Potter bloodline. Even once he was inside their family he had a feeling his Grandfather would have to keep all the marriage contracts at bay from this boy.

"I don't see why not. He just said I couldn't do anything with it until I reached NEWT level. He talked to me quite a bit about potions. Said I would might enjoy it after he learned I liked cooking." Harry said.

"Let's finish this up. We can see about getting the notes and research later. We don't have to do that today. I have to brew your mother's potion this afternoon." Severus said as he stood back up from the chair he had pulled out and pushed it back in.

There were only two salad bowls left for Harry to finish with, they wouldn't be in here much longer. Lunch had been easy compared to what breakfast had been for him.

* * *

Dudley kept smiling as his new Grandmother kept winking at him during lunch. Scrubbing the floors hadn't been so bad this morning after breakfast. He had been dreading it at first because of the size of the kitchen alone. It had only taken him an hour and a half to get the floor done, it should have taken a lot longer than that. But his new Grandmother had enchanted two extra scrub brushes so where ever he went they followed him. It sort of reminded of Fantasia and the Sorcerer's Apprentice, with the mops and things being enchanted to clean. He actually had fun doing it. Which ever way his arm went that was the way the brushes went as well. She had asked him how long it would normally take if he had been at his home he grew up in. He told her it would take a good hour to scrub the floor by hand because of how his mother wanted things cleaned.

She had even gone as far as asking him to check when something got cleaned to see if it would meet to his mother's expectations. Needless to say, they had to redo some stuff twice. He had told her it wouldn't work because certain surfaces in the kitchen would have food on it. And if it wasn't clean enough they wouldn't be able to use it unless it got clean enough. He told her what they always used for cleaning around the house. Most of this had started with him during the summer and he had told her as much. She had asked about his Dad. He loved his Dad but hated him at the same time. All his Dad liked doing was watching sports or the news, very rarely did he want to watch something with him on the telly. It was odd, because Mr. Prince took more of an interesting in him than his own father had. His Dad never asked about his grades or if he could actually do something in school. Could be why he never really tried as well, he had never gotten punished for his grades but he knew all of that was about to change. He could tell with how his Mum responded to Mr. Prince. And truth be told, he was glad the arguing had stopped he didn't know how many nights now it had been but he would still wake up every now and then from nightmares of his Dad being angry with his Mum. His Mum didn't want him to forget his Dad, but he knew he didn't want to be like him at all, and he was also glad he kind of wasn't like him. It was a relief he could do magic even if he had hidden it for so many years.

His new Grandmother had given him a lot to think about, because she had told him she knew exactly how his Mum felt. She gave him enough hints to let him know that Mr. Prince might understand being in his shoes. He talked to his brothers, but his brothers had been treated far worse than he had, besides most of the time, they been down stairs, not upstairs where you could hear everything being said. He was going with his Grandmother this afternoon after lunch, she had another potion she wanted him to try. Now if they could only make the potions taste better it wouldn't be so bad. So far, he had lost a quarter of a stone on the ones he'd started taking. She cared, that was something he found that almost seemed so odd to him in this family, they all seemed to care and it didn't matter if you were real blood or not.

* * *

The twins had gone with Great Grandfather and Dudley with their Grandmother considering Harry had his Great Grandfather for the morning he didn't feel so bad. But he felt out of sorts again because his brothers were elsewhere apart from him again. He followed Severus and his Mum back upstairs and went into her room where she made him do a couple of breathing techniques and inhaling some more oils, he didn't have to put these on. After thirty minutes of that he was free to leave again. Harry went into his room and pulled out their chessboard, the one they had bought at the fair, that was in a case now. He started down stairs with it. He knew Severus would be to busy with brewing his Mum's potion. The only problem with this board was it didn't move and he knew his brothers and himself really wanted it to move.

Once downstairs he ran into Zinnia and Celeste.

"What's in that?" Celeste asked.

"A chessboard." Harry told her. He looked up at Zinnia, "do you know anyone who could make a chessboard move?"

Zinnia looked down at him, she had black hair like all the Prince's that he could tell so far, but her eyes ended up dark brown, not quite black like most of the family. "Try Uncle Faustus. He's in the day room where most of the chessboards are at."

Harry gave her a nod. He turned to head towards the library, the room with the most chessboards was located off the library on the main floor. Once he had gone through the library he opened the door and peered inside. Uncle Faustus was in there but he wasn't alone, Uncle Leofric and himself were playing a game of chess. Uncle Wilfred was in there as well. He really didn't want to bother them while they were playing chess but Uncle Wilfred was watching, so he went over to them.

He was still pretty relaxed from the breathing and the oils his Mum made him smell. Harry still had that go and run feeling when Uncle Leofric looked up over at him and smiled at him as he came over to Uncle Wilfred. He looked up at Uncle Wilfred.

"Can you make a chessboard move Uncle Wilfred?" Harry asked.

Uncle Wilfred looked down at him. "I can't do that. Faustus can. What type of board you got there that doesn't move?"

"Dragons and wizards. It's made out of pewter and glass." Harry told him as he then looked at Uncle Faustus.

Uncle Leofric laid his king down. "I think we need to help Brandon with his chessboard Faustus."

"Let me move this one out of the way." Uncle Wilfred said while he reached down for the board his two Uncles were playing on.

"Put it on the table." Uncle Faustus said.

Harry put the case on the table and he glanced at Uncle Leofric who was smiling at him.

"Come here," Uncle Leofric said.

Harry went over slowly to him. He remembered what Severus had told him. The feeling would go away if Uncle Leofric was actually touching him, it not only sounded so wrong but it was the exact opposite of what his feelings were telling him to do. Uncle Leofric picked him up and turned him around on his lap so he could see Uncle Faustus.

"Let's watch the Master Enchanter of the house work shall we." Uncle Leofric told him.

Harry pulled up his shirt and took a few deep breaths after he had placed it over his nose. He knew this would take awhile to really start working if he started doing it every day like he had been. But he knew it worked, it had worked real well for school. He nodded and was able to pull the shirt back off his nose after a few minutes. Harry's eyes widen as he saw the first little dragon come off its pedestal and move around. He looked at Uncle Faustus, who looked up grinning at him.

"There you are. Only thirty-one more to go, then we'll see about the board. I'll have to make sure they move correctly as well too." Uncle Faustus said.

Harry noticed his eye, he had the same tunnel like look his soon to be father had as well as his Great Grandfather. Harry furrowed his brow has he tilted his head towards his shoulder looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Faustus asked.

"Why does your eyes look like you have tunnels inside them?" Harry asked.

"Before I answer that, who else has a tunnel look in their eyes?" Uncle Faustus asked as he looked back down and enchanted another dragon.

"Granddad and…." Harry paused, he knew he had been calling Severus Mr. Prince right along with Dudley, but in eight days he was going to be his father. He was unsure what to really call him though, the twins called him Dad. Harry didn't know his father so he wasn't sure if Severus would like it if he called him that. But he would really be the only dad he ever had.

"And?" Uncle Leofric asked.

"Father," Harry said.

He watched as Uncle Faustus looked back up at him. "Is that what you want to call him or have you even asked him?"

"Haven't asked him." Harry said as he took his shirt and pulled it over his nose and took a few deep breaths. His heart had started beating a little faster and he rather liked the slow calm beats that it did when he was calmer. Uncle Leofric rubbed his back.

"I don't think Severus will mind if you call him Dad like the twins." Uncle Leofric said. "From what we understand your parents died when you were really young. So you don't remember them."

He knew if he told them the truth they would figure out who he was, so instead he told them the lie Aunt Petunia had told him. "They died in a car crash and I was sent to Mum to live with her and Uncle Vernon."

"What were their names?" Uncle Faustus asked.

Harry shook his head. He realized what they had done, they had got him off track on the tunnel look in the eyes and turned it to find out about him.

"Can't answer that." Harry said. "I told you who but you didn't say why your eyes had a tunnel look to them."

He felt Uncle Leofric chuckle behind him. "Brandon's got you there Faustus."

Uncle Faustus looked up after enchanting the fourth dragon. "Have you asked your Dad about this?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We talk about something else and I keep forgetting to ask."

"Something else more important at the time than asking that question then?" Uncle Faustus asked as he started working on another dragon.

It was, he was actually sitting in the something elses lap at the moment. He also noticed he was doing okay as long as he kept his focus on watching the dragons fight each other on the table, even thought they were on the same team. They weren't breathing fire but little puffs of smoke were coming out their nostrils.

"Yes, that question has been sort of answered by Dad and Granddad." Harry said as he reached for one of the pewter dragons and it was trying to bite him on the finger. "Hey, cut that out."

"They can't take directions yet, Brandon." Uncle Leofric chuckled. "They'll get that from the board once it has been enchanted as well, then they'll be able to be picked up."

"So are you going to tell me Uncle Faustus?" Harry asked.

"I can't answer that, ask your Dad." Uncle Faustus said as he finished with the first set of dragons and started moving onto the wizards.

Harry leaned back forgetting for a moment whose lap he was in and felt an arm come around him and a hand running through his hair. His breathing hitched for a bit until he got his shirt over his nose again and he was able to calm it back down. No more questions were asked and he and Uncle Leofric watched as Uncle Faustus enchanted all the board pieces and started enchanting the board itself. Once the board was enchanted Harry watched as they all climbed up on top of the glass and organize themselves. Uncle Faustus starting giving commands to see if the pieces were moving correctly and they were. He looked back up at him.

"Let's play a game Brandon. I'll even let you have Leofric over there whispering in your ear to help." Uncle Faustus said.

Harry gave a nod and played his first ever game of chess, which he enjoyed because anytime the pieces died the board would raise up and the dragon bones below it would come to life and pull the dead chessman underneath it like it was going to a graveyard. He had more fun watching the board move than actually playing the game. Uncle Leofric was the real one who was playing, Harry was just telling them what to do.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Monday July 14th

It was two thirty in the morning when the alarm went off in Petunia's room. Severus bolted awake as he sat up in bed trying to find out what woke him when he heard it again. The alarm was only connected to his room as well his Grandfather's and Mother's. He threw back his covers as he left the bed with only his silk pajama bottoms on and his wand as he raced towards Petunia's room. This was why he had wanted to weight on telling her anything. This one potion could reek havoc because it was trying to clean up the problems of not only her heart but her veins and arteries as well. And this one potion tonight was the pivotal one. As soon as he opened his door he placed silencing charms around the boy's bedroom doors. The last thing they needed at the moment was four scared little boys as well.

His heart was racing with the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins as he opened her door. Gisly was already there with her and casting magic upon her. She was hemorrhaging into her lungs, this was why the lungs had to be healed first. Petunia was sitting up in the bed coughing up blood. Severus was beside her quickly as he started casting the only spell he knew that would help her. It would clear up her lungs and replace the blood back into her system but it would not stop the hemorrhage. Gisly was helping with her to sit up. He cast a diagnostic spell as it started writing upon a parchment that appeared beside him.

Her door was thrown open once more as Healer Smethwyck raced in along with his Mother and Grandfather. Severus moved out the Healer's way. This was what he had been worried about the most and dreading if it happened. He could very well lose her tonight. He spun back around and gripped the dresser he had leaned upon as he watched the Healer work. She looked more frail and vulnerable right then than he had ever seen her. The fear that was in her eyes as she looked at him, for all his life, he had only seen that type fear in a persons eyes right before death. He had never could quite rationalize why the Dark Lord took such pleasure at seeing that fear in his victim's eyes. To him it was a most expressive desperate plea for life he had ever seen and to see if upon her had his own worries and fears coming to the forefront of his mind. His chest was heaving as he took in air trying to calm down she did not need anymore fear heaped upon her especially his own.

Severus felt a hand upon his cheek as it made a wiping motion and those gray expressive eyes were replaced by the deep dark coal black of his Grandfather. He hadn't been aware of the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks as he had been watching her as the Healer worked on her. His awareness of time was all rendered a loss at the moment. He had been so lost in depth of her eyes, so intent was his focus upon her even the sounds in the room had been shoved to the background. That connection they had right then had been broken by his Grandfather.

"Can you hear us now Severus?" His Grandfather asked.

Severus gave a nod, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"Good, Healer Smethwyck said your spell you did saved her." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he moved as Severus peered around him back at the bed. Petunia was sleeping, the blood had been removed from the bed and a diagnostic parchment was going as well as the Healer glanced back at him.

"I was beginning to wonder about you. You haven't been responding to us." Healer Smethwyck said. "Bed rest all day today, I do not want her leaving it."

Severus gave him a nod.

"There should be no more hemorrhaging from here on out. We are now past the critical point in her recovery. Within the next four days she'll be feeling better than she has in probably a couple of years." Healer Smethwyck said as he took the parchment and walked over to him, he stuck out his hand. "Congratulations on your engagement. I saw the ring and the band around her finger. Your soon to be wife swore me to a vow not to tell anyone."

Severus shook his hand. "Thank you Healer Smethwyck."

Once everyone left the room he went over to the bed and sat down next to her. He placed his right hand on the bed on the other side of her and with his left he brushed stay blonde hairs that were damp off her forehead.

He whispered, "What are you doing to me Petunia?"

Severus knew she wouldn't answer, she was to far deep in sleep right now. The only reason why he had said her name out loud for right now. What bothered him was he had never gotten lost in someone's eyes like that before without a spell having been said. It was like he could feel her fear while she had been going through it. Not even with Lily had he fallen that deep into someone's eyes. Lily's eyes had never been as expressive as Petunia's had been only awhile ago. He had never gotten to a point with Lily that he could feel her emotions while looking at her.

Severus caressed her cheek and watched as she moved her head so it was towards his hand. He smiled softly at her. The fear he had felt was gone and replaced by relief that she was going to be pulling through this and she would be his wife in seven days. It was hard to imagine that they had been there for only a week.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong when Severus woke him up instead of his Mum. He groggily sat up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His eyes kept wanting to stay closed and not open at all. He just wanted to go back to sleep. "Where's Mum?" He asked barely coherently.

"Mum is sleeping at the moment." Severus told him. "You are going to have me do this for you today."

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on and looked at Severus. "But Mum was feeling better. She ate every meal with us yesterday."

He watched as Severus frowned at him. "I know. But today, Mum needs total quiet and to stay in bed. Let's get your shirt off."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you even know which one goes next?" Harry couldn't help it, his Mum had done this so many times he expected her and only her.

"The lavender message oil." Severus said.

"No," Harry whined as he flopped back on the bed. "Your doing it wrong."

He heard a sigh from Severus. "It is the only notebook I found. It said lavender next, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Not the flowers. Mum stopped the flowers a year ago. I only breath the flowers in." He couldn't help as the tears started to spring into his eyes. This was the first time he really wanted his Mum and he had never really done anything like this before. He knew not to whine or act like his age because Uncle Vernon would always yell at him. But upon waking up in the mornings sometimes it was hard and Mum always woke him the same way. Severus didn't do that this morning.

He felt a hand start rubbing his chest and Harry couldn't help as he startled from it. He wasn't expecting that. "Harry, calm down. Please, it's going to be okay. Not the flowers. I got that message loud and clear. Which one comes next do you know?"

Harry wiped his eyes under his glasses, "Cinnamon."

Severus hand kept rubbing his chest. "Cinnamon Leaf oil by itself or is there something else in it? I didn't see a message oil for that one."

Harry groaned. "I want Mum."

He felt two hands reach under his armpits and pick him up and he was pulled into Severus's chest. "Shhh. I know you want your Mum. I'm not her and your whole routine is off at the moment." His hand ran up and down his back and rocked him.

* * *

Severus was not expecting Harry to wake up like this. This was the first time he had seen Harry actually act his age and on top of it he had apparently found the wrong notebook. Harry had been so calm yesterday and this morning he was like a different little boy. Severus knew one thing though, Harry had to at least feel safe around him in order to whine and act his age. He did feel him startle when he placed his hand on his chest. And then he asked for Petunia and he couldn't give him what he wanted, at least not today, he couldn't do anything but just to reach over and pick him up and try to console him as best as he could.

"Gisly," Severus called.

Gisly popped into the room. "Master Severus called Gisly?"

Severus looked at her. "Bring me the blue case with the oils inside it and do you know if Miss Evans has another notebook on the oils?"

"Mistress Petunia pulled both out yesterday. Mrs. Snape borrowed the one for the recipes inside." Gisly said.

His mother had it, no wonder he couldn't find it. He wondered why she had it. "Go get my mother first and get her to bring the notebook and bring me the blue case in that order Gisly please."

Gisly popped away as Severus kept rocking Harry. Severus had messed up this routine they had going on his first attempt. But it clarified one thing that stood out to him, Harry was dependent upon Petunia for this routine with him. He knew there was no way Petunia would be able to come to the school to do this with Harry. He didn't want Petunia anywhere around the Headmaster. Petunia was going to have to get him worked into this routine with them. He was going to have to learn how to do this because right now all he knew was he had a very damaged emotional little boy in his arms.

He had Harry about half way calmed down when his mother walked into the room with the notebook. She took one look at him and Severus couldn't help but plead with his eyes to help him.

"What does he need?" His mother asked.

"Cinnamon is what he said comes next. I am unclear if he knows what goes with it." Severus told her.

His mother started flipping through the notebook as Gisly popped back in with the blue case of oils. He watched as his mother took the case and sat it on the desk along with the notebook and Gisly popped back away. Severus knew at the moment she was sitting with Petunia until he could return to her. He hated using Gisly at the moment but he needed this done quickly. Petunia would be very weak today because of the hemorrhaging early this morning.

"Got it." His mother said as she started blending the oils. "It is Cinnamon leaf, orange oil, and coconut oil. Her notes include what it does as well, it says Harry is normally very drowsy after the day before this one. This oil is for an instant energy boots both physically and mentally. How drowsy was he when you woke him up?"

"Very. He wasn't able to keep his eyes open when I woke him up at all, he was only half awake. Not like he had been yesterday at all. And he's cranky, I messed up his routine." Severus told her.

"I got it made, let's see if we can get his shirt off and get it on." His Mother said.

Severus readjusted himself as well as Harry and got his shirt off of him as Harry was starting to just sniffle now. His eyes were still drooping and he knew the boys had slept all night through. His mother started rubbing the oil onto him and Severus could smell the scents as it was applied and filled the room. He watched as those brown eyes started to come to life now behind those glasses. They had been so dull just moments before, but the more Harry breathed in the scents the better he started to come to himself. Severus watched as he lowered his eyes and very red flush come upon his cheeks.

"M'sorry." Harry said.

"None of that, Harry. I do believe part of this is your Grandmother's fault as it is mine. I was reading the wrong notebook that was left in the room." Severus told him. "None of this was your fault."

He looked at his mother pointedly, letting her know who he gave part of the blame to.

"I borrowed the notebook yesterday. Your mother has all the properties written down on each oil. It also let me in on your emotional state as well. A few of these oils will probably help Dudley as well. I was going to bring it back after breakfast." His mother said. "Don't worry about any of this. You just be you and we'll work around it for now."

Harry finally looked back up at him and Severus ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

Severus could still see a slight blush on his face but not like it had been.

"Yes, Dad." Harry said softly.

Severus smiled at him. "That's my little boy." And he gave him a kiss on his forehead.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

After breakfast Severus sent the boys with his mother to the zoo since they hadn't been able to go over the weekend. He figured it would be a good distraction for the boys while their mother wouldn't be able to leave the bedroom anyway. His mother had the oils that Harry needed to breath after lunch with her and they would be staying out pretty much all day. For the past hour he had been reading the Lord of Rings in a chair in Petunia's bedroom. She still hadn't woken up but she had been stirring slowly out of sleep for the last ten minutes.

He had started the book over from the start paying closer attention to details to the book than he had while he had listened to it while he had been brewing. The second chapter of the book had him liking Gandalf the Grey even more and more. He could see why the twins constantly talked about this character, the wizard had all this power inside this world yet when offered more he refused it. For Severus not only was Gandalf a human wizard but he also had the ability to know when power for the sake of power alone was enough. And that he had presence of mind to know that no matter how good he was by accepting the power he could become that greater evil just as well. By even seeing this in himself he acknowledges the fact of weakness and the same potential for failure that he had been wrestling with within himself. He didn't like showing weakness or failing, but understood that in order to succeed there has to be the potential of doing so.

Severus had just finished reading Chapter two and turned the page for third when he felt he was being watched. He glanced up at the bed, Petunia watched him silently as she lay there. He marked his place and closed the book.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her never taking his eyes off of her gray ones. He could read she was tired and could see she was in pain as well.

Her eyes closed, "like my chest has been hit with a lorry."

He stood up from the chair and pulled out the pain potion he had with him and headed for her bed sitting the potion on the nightstand. Her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Let's sit you up and we'll get rid of that pain shall we?" Severus asked her. She gave a slight nod and Severus helped her to sit up and adjusted the pillows behind her so she could sit in bed as he handed her the pain potion.

"Cheers," Petunia said and then she downed the potion. The grimaced face she had given upon taking them was not there anymore, that told Severus she was far used to taking them now. He took the phial away once she had offered it back to him.

"Healer Smethwyck should be here momentarily." Severus told her as he turned and went back to the chair he had vacated.

"Is Harry up?" Petunia asked. "He needs his message oil."

Severus sat down and looked at her. "He's up, oil has been put on, all four boys have eaten, and they are at the zoo with my mother. She has the ones he needs for after lunch as well. I am at your beck and call today Miss Evans. You are not to get out of that bed."

He watched as she closed her eyes and lay her head back as a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"Healer Smethwyck."

"Enter," Severs told him.

Once Healer Smethwyck came into the room Severus watched as the Healer went over her whole body checking for any blood clots. He found two more and vanished them. The potion could cause them and Petunia was on the worse side of this potion it seemed, but it was at least good to know if this potion ever had to be given again they would have her watched closely for those, like she was being done now with her.

* * *

Eileen was having a wonderful time with her grandsons this morning. She knew what Severus was trying to do, he was trying to get his boys not to worry about their mother today since she couldn't really leave her room at all and she needed no stress for today. It made sense, Petunia would fret over the boys if she knew they couldn't see her and if they wanted her. Tomorrow would be so much easier on all of them. Besides it would give Severus and Petunia a day by themselves together which she felt they really needed. The way Severus had acted last night while watching Petunia being worked on surprised her. If she didn't know any better she would have said it was impossible, but it appeared not to be. Her son was starting to fall in love with Petunia, she knew he cared for her, that was evident. She knew it was also quite the talk in the house that the wedding was so rushed. Her father had put out some of the fires in the house quickly over the matter. She understood because a years engagement was more to their standards instead of fourteen days and then wed. It made sense as she looked at Harry and Dudley as they were pointing out different fish in the aquarium they were walking around. The boys were all smiles and happy faces as it should be. The twins had been darting back and forth between the both of them.

It was hard to imagine she had two grandsons that were Lily's boys with her Severus. Time to her had seemed to gone by to quickly. But the one memory she had of seeing Severus so happy and carefree was of the day he had met that little witch.

" _Mum! Mum!" Severus screamed out as soon as he came through the front door._

" _In the kitchen, Severus." Eileen yelled back at her boy._

 _His face was flushed and he had grin sporting it as he walked around the corner in the ridiculously large coat. It was all they could afford and she had to buy it three sized to large for him so he could grow into it._

" _I did it."_

" _Did what?" She asked her son._

 _His black eyes were sparkling so much like her own father's. She missed him dearly, she waited every day for him to send word that they were back inside the family, yet none came._

" _I talked to her today. The little witch I told you about."_

" _And what did she say?"_

" _I was hiding in the bushes, you know watching them, and while she was making the flower move I smelled it. I could smell her magic Mum. It smelled like a clean fresh spring rain." Severus said._

 _Eileen could see the flush on his cheeks and the wonder in his eyes at telling her this. Oh how she heard about this happening, but to happen before someone went to school was even rare. She could only dare hope that that little girl was meant for her son._

" _A clean fresh spring rain is it? Next your going to tell me you want to marry her." Eileen said as she smiled at him._

" _Mum!" Severus said as his flush sported brighter. "Don't say things like that."_

" _You still haven't told me what she said." She told her son._

 _She watched as Severus shuffled his feet for a bit. "Well, it didn't go exactly as I had planned. I had jumped out of the bush and scared her sister away. She went to the swing set and held onto the bar, that one is Tuney. That was what her sister called her. The other is Lily. I told Lily she was a witch and she got all affronted and went to her sister. I followed and told her again and what I was. And then Tuney laughed it was like ice water Mum. Then she said she knew who I was, she called me that Snape boy. The nerve of her, I can't stand hearing that. Then she accused me of spying on them."_

 _Eileen couldn't help but chuckle. "Well you were spying on them. You've been doing it for weeks, you've told me so."_

 _She watched the flush rise in her son's cheeks, "well, yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. I told Tuney I wouldn't spy on her anyway and that she was muggle. Then she told Lily to leave with her, and Lily did. Lily glared at me mum. She didn't believe me."_

 _Eileen could tell already, her little boy was enamored with this little witch all because he could smell her. She went over to him and bent down and put her hands on his cheeks. "She's a special one if you can smell her magic. Don't give up. One day Severus, it'll happen one day, you keep talking to her and it'll work out, you'll see."_

" _Tuney is always around her though Mum. I didn't mean to frighten her, but she knew who I was, while Lily didn't, I started her to, but she didn't run off." Severus said._

" _Keep trying Severus. She'll be worth it."_

Eileen felt a small hand come into hers and she was brought out of her memory. She looked down at Harry who had put his hand in her's.

"You okay Grandma?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine dear." Eileen told him as they walked out of the aquarium exhibit. "Where are we going now?"

"The Reptile House, we agreed on it." Harry said as she caught up to her other three grandchildren outside waiting on her and Harry. She smiled at the three of them as they joined her and Harry and they started walking for the reptile house.

AN: Long day at work. Sorry this is so short. Parseltongue for Harry and the twins? Yes or No. I've been batting this one back and forth for awhile now. Any suggestions?


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Dudley was having a lot of fun at the zoo with his brothers. He rather liked it and he liked the fact that his brothers wanted to include him on the rest of the summer quests that they had on the weekends. He was all for that, even though some of it he had already seen before, but he wouldn't mind seeing it with them. Besides, he had only been to the zoo one other time before a few years ago. They were going to come on his birthday but that hadn't worked out this year so he was glad he was here now. They were walking along to the Reptile House when he looked over at one of the bird exhibits and his eyes went wide. Dudley was filled with dread, he saw Piers Polkiss, Dennis, Malcom, and Gordon.

His Mum had talked to him about his behavior at school right after they had moved and his grades. His bad behavior, well at least the bullying, was sort of out of survival. He had told his Mum what these four had done when he was younger. Dudley hadn't really been that bad in the lower years at school, but when he turned eight everything started to change. Piers had been the ring leader of those four and well he had talked about Harry quite a lot at school. How much Harry had cried at times and then they had caught him in the loo one day and started in on him. It hadn't been about the crying either that they had teased him with once they understood that Harry was his cousin. No, they had started in how fat he was and started calling him all sorts of things that went with it and started pushing him around. He hadn't liked it or how it made him feel, instead of walking away like he should have, he started in on it with them so they would leave him alone. At first that was all he really wanted was just to be left alone, but he had gotten caught up in it and it had gone really to far. He was the one who had come up with everything to do, those four hadn't. That was why he was filled with so much dread at the moment. He had promised his Mum he wouldn't do anything like that again, and he wouldn't. But seeing the four of them together didn't bode well, it never had.

Dudley ducked his head and shoved his hands in his pockets of his cargo shorts that he had on. He wished he was smaller in size already because it would be so much easier to hide behind his brother and his Grandmother but he knew it wouldn't be happening today. His brothers had put on a quarter of stone but they hadn't gotten any taller yet. There was no way of hiding himself and he knew it, he only hoped they didn't notice him.

By the time they reached the Reptile House Dudley let out a sigh. They had made it under cover at least. He perked up some as he started looking at the lizards in the small hall that was to the left of the door. The Reptile House was in a shape of a snake and they would have to weave their way through it in order to go out the other doors.

Phoenix came up to him then. "What's wrong Dudley?"

Dudley gave him a sheepish look, he had treated all of them like crap when they had been inside that one body. He had understood what Aunt Lily had gotten him to read. "Piers is here along with the rest of them."

He watched as Phoenix looked around and then back at him, "Where did you see the Pole Kisser?"

Dudley grinned at him, he knew what Harry had started calling Piers and Piers hated that name with a passion. "Outside by one of the bird exhibits. I didn't want them to see me. They would expect me to…" Dudley shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know. I don't want to do that anymore. I promised Mum I wouldn't, and I promised you all as well."

Phoenix nudged his upper arm with his shoulder, "come on, don't let Kiss-face get to you. Besides we're brothers now. All four of us. It won't be like that again Dud. It's not all one sided now."

Dudley nodded. It was even now, four on four and not five on one. "You're right, I guess I'm just being stupid."

"You're not stupid. You think differently is all." Phoenix said as they kept walking and looking at the lizards, the small frogs, the iguanas, they had all four gotten to the snakes.

Dudley had noticed Phoenix had whispered to his brothers probably letting them know that Piers was here with his gang. When they had reached the first part of where the snakes where held Dudley had found it odd. It sounded like their were a lot more people in the area. He had looked around but it was only them four. Their Grandmother had spied a gift shop not to far from the Reptile House exit and told them to go their as soon as they were through looking at the snakes. He kept hearing weird things as well. Strange things too like, tired of the two legsss, where'sss my rat I can't find my rat dinner, my rocksss not warm enough.

He had met up with his brothers they had all seemed to be in front of this one Boa glass tank and he went over as well. Dudley scratched his head, there was nothing for it, that was until he heard Harry.

"So you haven't seen Brazil?" Harry asked.

Dudley was about to ask who he was talking to until he saw the snake and how it was staring at all four of them.

"No speakersss, I'sss hasssn't." The snake said.

"That snake just spoke," Dudley said wide eyed.

Kayden looked at him. "You hear him too Dud?"

"Yeah," Dudley said. He turned to look at his brothers. "We didn't come in here the last time, it was closed that day. Are snakes supposed to be able to talk?"

Kayden shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but all of them are here. That makes all four of us Dudley. We all four can hear them."

"Hear what Dudley?" Piers asked.

Dudley spun around along with his brothers. They all four had been behind them. "Nothing Piers." Dudley said.

Piers shook his head. "Have you forgotten already Chubby Uddley Wudley, you tell me everything. You don't get to replace me either, who are these other three?" Then he saw Piers take a good look at Harry, "Oh look, it's Snotty Potty."

Dudley turned red with embarrassment this was what his brothers had never heard Piers call him before. Malcolm, Gordon, and Dennis were all laughing at him as well as Harry.

"Don't call them that Pole Kisser!" Kayden growled out as he stepped forward.

"You leave our brothers alone." Phoenix added.

Dudley couldn't believe it, it was Kayden who stepped out first followed by Phoenix. Dudley looked at Harry his face was already red and bright red at that and Harry was shaking. His eyes widened, this was not good, he knew what happened when Harry got to a shaking point, things tended to explode and they were in the middle of the dangerous snakes. The lights in the building were starting to burst as glass shattered down around them. Dudley went for Harry forget Piers, they had to get Harry out of here.

It was mayhem as Piers took a swing at Kayden missed him and over swung as he spun and fell into Dudley as he was headed for Harry. Dudley went down and fell into Harry with Piers on top of him. He heard the glass shattering all over the room and he covered his head along while covering Harry. Piers screamed as well as the other boys who were with him. It wasn't the only screams he heard either, he could hear shrieks from adults and children alike as he heard running footsteps. Dudley moved off Harry as he felt the glass stop raining down and when he turned he saw the boa as it started slithering after Malcolm and Dennis. He turned to look at Harry, he was starting to sit up and then Dudley noticed the smile on Harry's face as he looked at the boa tank. Dudley looked up as well. Piers was dripping wet and the in the boa tank the glass in place. Dudley turned again and looking for Gordon, he was backed up at another tank display with a cobra in front of him standing with its hood raised.

"No! Don't attack him," Dudley shouted at the snake. He may not like Gordon but he didn't want him to die. The snake turned and looked at him.

Gordon was sputtering wide eyed at Dudley then he took off.

* * *

Eileen knew something was wrong the moment she heard screams coming from the Reptile House. What she had seen upon entering it was not what she had been prepared for nor hearing it for that matter. The damage that was done was not good and on top of it, she knew the Aurors would be notified of this one. The damage was to much. It was more than one of them that had caused this. She had to get the boys out of here that much was evident. She would deal with the Parseltongue later. Dudley was a Parselmouth. She had her wand in her hand inside her bag, after glancing around to make sure no muggles were around to see her from where she was at she pointed her wand at the cobra and froze it in place with non verbal Immobulus.

"Boys, come on, we need to leave." Eileen hissed at them. She had never taken this tone with them before, but if they were quick enough they could get out of the zoo without being noticed.

It was lucky for her that they came running to her as she found a small secluded corner and called for Gisly. They all grabbed onto the little elf in time as she saw Aurors Apparating in as they were Apparating out. Gisly had Apparated exactly where she had wanted as well, not Prince Manor but Spinner's End where she had once lived with her husband and Severus growing up. The house was totally empty, but it was good place to gather her wits and check on each of her grandsons.

Eileen looked at Gisly, "Not a word of this to Severus or Petunia. I'll tell them tomorrow."

Gisly gave a nod and popped out.

Eileen looked down at the four boys. They didn't seem to bad for the Apparation which was good.

"Let me check over each of you, line up." She told them. Phoenix had a split lip and slightly swollen knuckles. Kayden had slightly swollen knuckles as well. Harry's side was partially tender and so was Dudley's. She noticed that neither Dudley nor Harry looked as if they had taken a punch at anyone.

"Fighting in a muggle zoo. What were you two thinking?" Eileen asked the twins after she healed them up and started on Harry.

"We weren't going to let them get away with it anymore Grandma." Phoenix said. "Piers is a bully as well as the others who was with him."

"They were sticking up for Brandon and me, Grandma." Dudley said. "They shouldn't get in trouble for that, please."

Eileen shook her head. It was slowly starting to come out. "How do you know those boys. And which one of you put the one in a snake tank?"

Dudley chuckled he couldn't help it. It was too funny. He had never seen Piers look so scared before, served him right as far as he was concerned.

"That's nothing to laugh at Dudley." Eileen admonished him.

"I'm not so sure it isn't." Harry said with a grin. "He deserved it, and I'd do it again if I could."

Eileen had gotten to Harry by now and lifted his shirt. "So the tank was your idea was it? Who exploded all the glass?"

She watched as Harry shrugged.

"Not sure Grandma," Phoenix said. "I felt like something give way in me as well."

"Same with me," said Kayden. "I think the Cobra came out with me. It's glass was shattered."

Eileen shook her head as she finished healing up Harry. _Merlin help me!_ Eileen thought, _this was supposed to be an easy day with the boys._ She knew she needed the story out of them and coherently. And not so haphazardly as she was getting it at the moment.

"Alright gentlemen, we are going to sit," Eileen pulled out her wand and conjured five chairs. "Take a seat. I want the full story from start to finish. Then we'll see what to do about it."

After they had sat down Eileen was finally able to get the full story out of the boys. Her heart had went out to them each of them as she learned over the course of an hour how much her grandchildren had been bullied by the lot of them including Dudley. And Dudley's joining in with them which she could tell the other three didn't know about and his turn around that his mother had gotten him to do. What was more apparent to her was that all four boys were Parselmouths. That in and of itself was surprising. She shook her head at the end of it all. The only thing she could reason out of all of this was the Evans sisters had a dormant gift that had run through their side. Not once had she ever heard Severus mention that Lily was a Parselmouth. Severus would have told her that straightway she was sure of it.

Parselmouths had been hunted at one point in the magical history and some of them had escaped into the muggle world. There was a very good chance that the Evans sisters had come from one of those lines. That magic had been rendered so dark it was laughable, she knew very well it could be used for both light and dark magic. Having had studied it herself and for good reason she had broken a marriage contract with Morfin Gaunt. She had took one look at him as well as had one conversation at seventeen with him. There was no way she was marrying him. The Gaunt family was trying to get money back in their family and she was not about to do it. They were insane, the whole lot of them. Slytherin's bloodline had gone to worse possible state it ever could have. The boys she felt were not from this line of wizards at all. It had to have been maybe another offshoot from Slytherin, but it didn't have to be from him either. There were more than just Slytherin himself that had the gift. He had just been the most outspoken one with it.

She looked at each of her grandsons in turn. They all four had Slytherin's gift. One thing was certain, Severus would be pleased if he got all four of his boys inside his house at school, most of the family would as well. But Eileen wasn't to sure if that would happen, they each had other tendencies that over ruled them.

"So I told it don't kill him," Dudley said. "Then you came Grandma."

"Alright, thank you Dudley." Eileen smiled softly at him. "I didn't understand you. I want you four to realize something. Speaking to snakes is not common in the wizarding world. Matter of fact it happens to be a rare gift. It can flow straight from parent to child, or skip several generations before it shows back up. I think it depends on which lines have more of the gift."

"What so everyone can't do it?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, not everyone can." Eileen looked at him sadly, "and a lot of people will be frightened of what you four can do."

"How come?" Dudley asked.

Eileen turned to him, "because it is associated with dark magic and dark wizards. They'll accuse you of all sorts of things if it is find out you four can speak to snakes. There is nothing wrong with being able to do that, but you don't want to broadcast it about either. This is a secret you need to keep amongst yourselves and the family for right now. You won't be looked upon as dark and dangerous inside our family because you can talk to snakes."

She watched as all four of her grandsons relaxed after she said that. Eileen stood up, "we are going to go eat now. It's a little bit of a walk but the dinner here is fairly decent at least the last time I had eaten there. Besides on the way there, I can show you were your mothers used to live, it is only two blocks away and I'll even show you the play park here."

That got them moving. Eileen walked with the four boys in the old town of Cokeworth explaining whose house they had really been in and showing them where their mother's grew up. It gave the boys an idea that their parents weren't from that Manor in which they lived in now, no that had been where she grew up at. So the boys would be able to see what living on the poor side of life actually looked like.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Harry looked around as soon as they left the house. When his Grandma had said that was her house with her husband he looked back at it. It didn't look as bad as the others next to it, but it was a far cry from Privet Drive. There was no yard, dirt and weeds only and the weeds were choking out any grass it could go over. He could hear the water and he turned to look at the river, it was filthy, he could see trash that had edged up along the banks and left there. It was depressing the whole area looked liked it would have a wedged in feel with no way out. No wonder his Mum couldn't stand to see weeds in the lawn and wanted flowers even though they had to be planted every season. Everything here said the life was choked out of it.

He turned and caught up to his Grandmother and his brothers they were all quite and he knew why, just being here said how hard life had really been. His Grandmother explained that when the coal died out the industries that were around died out as well. And the people here did what they had to do in order to survive. To think that this was where his Dad had grown up made him feel kind of sorry for him, but that he pittied him. He knew now his Dad would understand a lot of what he was feeling. Even if he slept in a cupboard under the stairs it was a lot better than here.

* * *

Phoenix shook his head at seeing the house his mother grew up in. It wasn't much better off than the one his Dad had grown up in. This whole area was deprived of life. The bird calls here even sound depressed like they didn't even have enough to eat. Then they walked over a couple more blocks to the play area, if you could even call it that.

There was swing set, it had a little bit more grass and a lot less trash around it. But it was still depressive and oppressive with the giant abandon textile building that it sat by over shadowing it. His mother and Dad got to leave this area to go to school. He knew their new school was in Scotland. But his Mum had to stay here, she had not got the chance to see what it would be like out of this place. His Mum had to have had a lot of determination and ambition in order to get out of here. The fight that it took just to get away.

Phoenix looked over at Dudley, now he understood a quite a lot of things. Mum would give Dudley everything he wanted even sometimes when he didn't even need it. It made sense though, Mum never had it neither did Dad. They would want them to have things that they couldn't have growing up. He looked over at Harry, he could see how Harry was taking in everything like he normally did. He could already tell Harry could see it as well, then he looked at Kayden. Kayden glanced at him, his brother had the same look as well. He heard a sigh from Dudley and glanced back at him. Dudley was taking it all in as well and he could see a new look of determination cross his brother's face. There Mum and Dad had gone through a lot as kids growing up and they would understand a lot of what they would be going through as well.

* * *

It was after lunch and Severus was leaning on the headboard of the bed with Petunia beside him with her head on his left shoulder and chest. She was stretched out beside him as he had his arm wrapped around her. Her left hand was laying on his chest and he had been softly rubbing the back of her hand with his fingers as they had talked about the boys and the grades at the school setting down consequences when expectations were not met. Talking about the boys was rather easy, he found out she could be as tough as he could be when it came to certain things if it wasn't met. They had also talked about Harry before lunch after Healer Smethwyck had left about getting him involved with the oil treatments Petunia had set Harry up with.

The only problem now was they ran out of things to discuss with the boys. He was searching for anything at the moment in order to keep her talking to him. Because they had to keep talking and getting better at it between the two of them. His eyes fell on the book he was reading this morning.

"When did you read the Lord of the Rings?" Severus asked her.

"I was reading it the week you jumped out of the bushes at us." Petunia said. "I had been up to the part where Gollum had been following Frodo and Sam. I wanted to find out what happened, but Lily wanted to go to the park so we went. The whole time I'm thinking about Gollum following us."

"I scared you so bad that day you ran off to the swing set. I didn't know it would frighten you that bad." Severus told her as he laid his cheek on her forehead.

He felt as she laughed a little. "Yes well, you hadn't been looking out for a possessed and crazed half beast man who eats goblins either. At first I thought you were Gollum until my brain actually kicked in."

Severus chuckled, "no, I do not eat goblin, nor do I ever wish to. How did you know who I was? Lily didn't."

He felt Petunia move her hand to one of his buttons on his shirt as she ran her fingers across it repeatedly several times. "Of course Lily wouldn't. Lily never paid attention to the talk in the neighborhood. I didn't know your name, just your description and where you lived, I had heard someone describe you as 'That Snape Boy'."

Severus still didn't like that name, he didn't think he ever would. He moved his thumb so it went under her hand to the inside of her palm as he started caressing her softly there. "I never liked that name. After you had said that with that tone you took like was a two bit piece of trash or something."

He felt Petunia's head move and he looked down at her eyes. Severus didn't see any loathing in her eyes like he had that day. He could see concern in them though. "You had just told us you were a wizard. A wizard to me then was Gandalf. Long white flowing beard, pointy gray hat and robes, and a staff. You didn't look like Gandalf. So I had laughed the way I did because you had frightened me and said what I had heard because of it. You are not a two bit piece of trash to be shod under foot or thrown away. Don't ever think that, and I'm sorry if it caused you to think that way."

Severus pulled her tighter to his side. Here she was apologizing for something that had happened so long ago. It hadn't really been only her either, it had been the whole situation of where they had grown up at. He had to remember she had tried to get out of Cokeworth when he and Lily had gone to school and had been turned down. Severus knew what that felt like. He kissed his forehead. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had frightened you first. Even lied to you that day about not spying on you two."

"Why had been spying on us? Was it all because of Lily?" Petunia asked.

Severus moved his head back to where he could look at her, he had to tell her. That smell was what had set him off following them. He had been trying to figure it out.

"I started spying on you two because I caught a scent from the both of you. I didn't know who it belonged to though." Severus said as he watched her eyes turn very curious about this.

"What scent?" Petunia asked him. "You followed us around because what? You liked it."

Severus enclosed her hand with hers and pressed them into his chest as he searched her eyes. He could see the same little girl now in her eyes searching, begging, and pleading to get out of Cokeworth. He knew because he felt the same so often.

"I followed you both around because I more than liked it. I loved it and I couldn't get enough of it." He said softly as he tried to get the husky feel to go away out of his throat. Anytime he had thought of that scent now it did other things to his body.

"So who was it coming from then? Did you find out?" Petunia asked.

Severus gave her a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure I know now. I'll know for certain as soon as your magic is unblocked."

He watched as incredulity took the front and full force of emotion in her eyes. "It can't be me. You chose to befriend Lily because of her magic that she was doing and showing off. It has to be her because I saw how hard you tried to make her your best and closest friend. We've been throwing barbs at each other over the summers."

He let go of her left and reached up with his right and cupped her face with is hand. Severus could feel her left hand clench into the shirt on his chest. "I only smelt it during the summers when I was around the both of you. Only when you were around could I smell it and I kept telling myself it was Lily. I let my eyes lead me elsewhere when I should have stuck with my nose. If I had paid more attention to what I was smelling during the summers I would have realized it was you and that you were a witch who had a problem with her magic not being able to be used. All I would have had to have done was tell my Mother it was you who I was smelling. My Mother would have helped to get you better when you younger and you wouldn't have been put through all the hell you have been through."

Severus realized he could have had her back then, he would have been friends with both of them. He knew his Mother would have done everything to help her, because he remembered what his mother had told him. Petunia was special to him, because he could smell her magic and that she would be worth it. He could already tell she was worth it.

He could feel it, the moment she started accept what he was saying he meant it all. Severus could see it in her eyes as she looked at him and his heart fluttered at the look she gave him. They had been on rocky and unsteady ground the whole time when they had met, each of them had to go separate ways and struggling to find where they both really belonged. But he saw it when she realized that it was her he smelled and it was her he couldn't get enough of. She turned her head and kissed the inside of the palm of his hand. Once she turned back Severus moved them lower on the bed so they could lay down.

"Go to sleep Miss Evans." Severus told her as he wrapped her tighter to him. He knew very well she was in no condition for them to even contemplate taking any of it any further. He wasn't about to compromise her health. She was his, he could see it when started to realize what her scent meant to him. He closed his eyes and settled his breathing into a slow steady rhythm. He couldn't help the smile that played across his face as he lay there. His mother had told him it would happen one day, and he realized his mother had right about this as well. Severus knew what he had to do, he wanted Petunia as more than just his wife, he wanted her just like she had said his best and closest friend as well. He had worked hard when it had came to Lily, he also knew he would work just as hard when it came to Petunia.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

When Petunia woke it was late in the afternoon and she could hear the heartbeat that was slow, steady, and reassuring. She lay there with her eyes closed as she listened. It just wasn't his breathing or his heartbeat that got to her; his presence alone was like this as well and she felt like she had been swallowed into him just being around him. For her it was hard to imagine that she would ever feel like this, like she was being sheltered from a long storm that hadn't appeared to ever be stopping. Petunia couldn't fathom how that little boy who had frightened her would turn out to be the way he was now. She could figure out some of it at least with having grown up in the same neighborhood. You don't come from the same streets without having some identifying characteristics of those around you; granted there are other factors that come into play, home life is one. She had spied enough on Severus and Lily growing up before they went to Hogwarts to know that Severus hadn't had a real good home life situation to begin with. The talk with Mrs. Snape had only confirmed everything even more. She knew he was multifaceted and one didn't grow up in such an environment without having to become that way. It was just the way it was. One would tend to lock up their hopes and dreams away without showing anyone what they truly were because you didn't want them to treated like trash and thrown out by someone else. She was this way. Vernon knew very little about her, not that she hadn't tried to share things with him, she had, but he had torn them down and said they wouldn't do. So she had put on one face the world could see and hidden everything else inside, she had feeling Severus was the same way. What he had said about that scent he had smelled only proved it. No wonder he had lied about spying on them that day. That wouldn't be something you would share so openly with someone who could rip it out of you.

But to actually realize what he had said and that it was her he had been smelling all along had caused like a soothing balm to run through her for all the little barbs he had dug into her over those five years she had seen him. To understand that he loved the way she smelled and couldn't get enough of it had been so over powering to her, reaching a place inside her that was like that little girl who wanted nothing more than to beg and plead to get out of Cokeworth. She had gotten out of there in her own way, but she knew there was a piece of her that had still been trapped there and Severus had unlocked the door that it was trapped behind.

She had never been in love with Vernon he was a means to an end to get out of a place she had loathed. When she had first started working for Grunnings she had met Robert Nixon first. They had hit it off rather well having found out they had read some of the same books and in love with the language inside Tolkien's world. Besides Robert understood more than just that, he had let slip something in a conversation about his brother that Petunia knew his brother was a wizard and Robert never had magic. This was why she had helped Robert in the first place because Robert wouldn't question anything magical happening around Harry, he would not comment on it and move on, because Robert would understand it was something that belonged to a world where he could know about some of it, but never be really invited in to join it. They had even started going out a couple of times and that was when Vernon had made a move on her and while she liked Robert she knew he wouldn't be moving further in life than where he was at, so she went for Vernon. She hadn't really found Vernon all that appealing, what she had really found appealing was the money and the ability to have a life that was nothing like what she had grown up in. But love, no that was four letter word in her book where men were concerned, she had learned her lesson young while having dated that it was far easier to just not try and keep your heart out like that. It got torn to shreds.

But maybe not now. Severus was different, she had felt more cared for in the last week by this one man than she had ever had before. And he admitted he was human and made mistakes, he had kept wanting the fire red hair and green eyed girl because of the way she looked, but it was his nose that had been directing his heart not his eyes. That right there had told her he meant every bit of what he had said, they couldn't go back and rewrite the past, and she wasn't going to blame him for it either, knowing that she was in his arms and that was all that mattered to her.

While she had lay there reflecting on all of this she could hear the pages of a book flip every now and then. Severus was reading again. Petunia wondered what chapter he was up to now in the book considering it was the one he had brought with him. She opened her eyes and could still see her hand in his he had not released her at all. She did wonder about one thing while laying here with him was how on earth his chest and arms were so well developed when she knew for a fact wizards didn't exercise. And Severus was to well developed in his muscles from what she had felt through his shirt to have not done some type of physical labor to get them in that shape. To Petunia Severus was like the Greek god Adonis compared to Vernon. And Lord help her, she knew for a fact she was already starting to be smitten with him. It wasn't his physique alone she wasn't that vain, no it had more to do with the Pureblood etiquette that he had started that out with her. There was something pure about it and timeless like it had been handed down from one of the gods as a way to temper the madness of chaos that surrounded them in the world. That there was an order and if it was followed such peace and safety came from it. That she reasoned had been the arrow that had started all of this inside her. The first time he had offered his arm had struck that chord inside her and it hadn't stopped yet from playing.

Another page turned and she moved her head to see better about where he was at in the book, she felt a kiss on top of her head.

"How is your chest feeling now?" Severus asked.

Petunia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt the soreness now only when she breathed deeply now. "A little sore when I breathe deeply but no more pain. What chapter are you on now?"

"Chapter seven, Tom Bombadil is rather interesting." Severus said.

Petunia snickered. "How so?" She knew how interesting he was.

"He put that ring on and didn't vanish. He says he's the Eldest, what does that even mean?"

Petunia shifted in his arms slightly so she could look up at him as he turned to look down at her. She could see a slight frustration in his eyes over this character. Petunia smiled at him, "who's the oldest of the boys?"

"Dudley, because he was born fir…." Severus stopped talking on the word.

Petunia could see Severus's brows furrow as he was starting to get it. She waited much like she did with the boys, she wasn't going to hand him the answer, it was much better they discover it by themselves because the meaning would stick clearer in their head when they did so.

"So Tom was one of the first born in this world then. That makes him ancient in this world."

Petunia nodded. "What else is there about him?"

"He was able to command the tree to let go of the Hobbits." She watched as he looked back at the book. "Okay his wife said he was Master of wood, water and hill."

He looked back at her and Petunia rose her eyebrows at him, "which means?"

"He has power over them, but he isn't a wizard, yet he has magic." Severus said as his brows furrowed again.

Petunia nodded and decided she was going to give him the rest of it. "His voice is magic. He doesn't need a wand or a staff, magic flows from his voice alone. And he is pure, he was there before the ring was ever created so it has no power over him."

Severus gave her a nod and then looked back down at her with a slight grin on his face, "and his wife?"

"She's the daughter of the river," Petunia grinned at him. "She's a river-spirit. He had to chase her and capture her before he married her. It's in another book not the one you are reading."

She felt as he pulled his hand and hers up to his face and he kissed the palm of her hand as a softened look glazed over his eyes as he looked back at her. "Captured yes, married soon, I'm just glad I didn't have to chase you."

Petunia closed her eyes, "I never knew those Goblin wards would have started all of this."

She felt his hand let hers go after he placed back on his chest and he cupped her left cheek in his hand. She opened her eyes and could see his smile as it reached his eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't. If you had known you'd probably wouldn't have agreed to them knowing it could lead marriage if I had so chosen to take it that way." Severus said.

She put her hand over his. "Happy circumstance then." She kissed the palm of his hand. "Why don't you read to me, since you won't let me out of this bed."

She felt his chuckle and then his lips on her forehead. "Do I have to start over from the start of the book?"

"No, you can start where ever you left off." Petunia told him.

"Good, I didn't want to start over again, but I would have." Severus told her as kissed her one more time on the forehead and picked her hand up again and then started reading once he found his place.

Petunia then discovered something that she loved about him, he had an excellent reading voice, she could get use to this quickly.

* * *

Tuesday July 15th

Harry was cooking this morning because Gisly had done the last two meals for yesterday while they had been gone with their Grandmother the whole day till it was bedtime nearly. After they had eaten at the dinner his Grandmother had taken them to the London library where they helped her to start looking into tracking the Evans line back to their ancestors. She had taken them to the wizarding side of the library where they had access to the records on the muggle side. They sat and watched and learned quite a lot at how fast she could piece the lines back together. While she was doing this she had told them this was how she had found their Grandfather Snape that they wouldn't meet.

Right before dinner she had found where the Evans had changed their name no less than four times through the years and finally came to the true name of the line. Sapiens. That was the original name, the true name in the wizarding world. In which his Grandmother had been excited to see. They had asked why. She had looked at each of them and told them the line was extremely old. She had told them that the Slytherin line had kept crossing back into this line of witches and wizards because of the gift of Parseltongue. It was finally how the Slytherin line was eventually able to obtain the gift in order for it to continue down the lines. Before she had left she had gotten three books out of the library on the Sapiens line and the magic that was held inside it.

His Mum had woke him up this morning but she hadn't been alone his Dad had been with her. He found waking up that way interesting and she was talking him through their routine she did with him. Right now his Dad was sitting at the table drinking his morning black tea while he was reading the Lord of the Rings. Harry was pretty sure with the way he was reading it he wasn't about to put it down anytime soon. He was fixing bangers and mash for this morning because that was what he was in the mood for. He heard the kitchen door open and looked over his Great Grandfather came into the kitchen with a paper in his hand and he didn't look to happy.

"Have you seen the paper Severus?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

He looked quickly at his Dad who put down the book he was reading. "No. Should I have?"

"I think you better read it. It's on the front page." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he walked over to the table and handed his Dad the paper. His Great Grandfather then turned and headed over to him and Harry turned back to finish cooking the sausages. The potatoes were almost finished boiling and he'd mash them as soon as they were done.

"Good morning, Brandon." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he ran a hand over his head.

"Morning Granddad. What was in the paper?" Harry asked.

His Granddad raised his eyebrows at him as Harry looked up at him. "Oh just something about a Parselmouth having been at the London zoo of places."

Harry's eyes widened. His Grandmother was going to talk to his Mum and Dad after breakfast. Then he heard his Dad.

"London Zoo Terrorized By A New Dark Lord or By A Descendant of You-Know-Who? By Rita Skeeter

The London Zoo was terrorized by a Parselmouth yesterday mid-morning while would be muggle zoo goers were unaware of the evil which walked among them. The young Parselmouth was reported to the Auror department by several witnesses. This youth is believed to be the age of 13 or 14 years of age his being hunted by the Aurors. The damage to the Reptile House was extensive and had to repaired by three Aurors while others went around questioning would be zoo goers. Two dangerous snakes were released and sent to attack the helpless muggles. And one muggle boy was trapped inside a snake tank. The muggles are still being questioned but nothing new has come to light in order to find this young Parselmouth. The Auror department is asking for any information to be directed to Amelia Bones in the department.

'What sets this event as a high priority is that there was no magical signature on record for the youth. The youth in question is not being tracked. We need your help to find this young parselmouth before anyone gets seriously hurt.' said a spokes person for the Auror office.

The description for the youth is as follows, male 13 to 14 years of age, blonde hair, green eyes, name of the youth is Doogie Doosby.

Who is this Doogie Doosby? A new dark lord or a descendant of You-Know-Who that is what this reporter would like to know. The last Parselmouth in Britain was You-Know-Who."

His Dad stopped reading. Harry kept snickering over the name. Dudley had a knew nick name. He turned off the fire and placed the last sausages on the plate.

"Something funny with that story Brandon?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"Doogie Doosby," Harry said and cackled into laughter again as he turned the fire off of the potatoes.

"I'm sure Dudley will love that new name." Severus said as he came over picked up the large pot of potatoes for Harry. "Do you know what a Parselmouth is Brandon?"

Harry calmed down and watched as Severus dumped the pot into the strainer to drain the water off the cooked potatoes.

"Someone who can talk to snakes, Grandma told us yesterday. Grandma was going to talk to you and Mum after breakfast." Harry told him.

Severus turned and then bent down so he was on eye level with Harry. "You do know that there is nothing wrong with Dudley because he can talk to snakes don't you? That he is not a Dark Lord or a descendant of the Dark Lord."

"Of course there is nothing wrong with him. If there was we all four would have something wrong with us." Harry said.

Severus's eyebrows rose. "All four?"

Harry felt his Great Grandfather's hand on top of his head. "All four of you can speak to snakes, Brandon?"

"Yeah. We found out yesterday at the zoo and after lunch Grandma took us to the Library in London. She traced the Evans family to the Sapiens in the wiziding world." Harry said as he looked at his Dad and then up to his Granddad.

"I do believe I want to be there for this talk Severus. I would like to see the records she found." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Harry looked back at his Dad who was smiling at him. "I have four little snakes, just remember I'm the head snake in the family."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Petunia sat with Severus on one of the couches in the family room. Her soon to be Grandfather was in there along with Mrs. Snape and the boys. Petunia had not been happy when she had found out it had been Piers and the other three boys he had bossed around. But her heart soared when she found out that Dudley had been actively avoiding the little gang of boys. That had meant the talk she had with him and getting him away from them had done wonders, she could see how Dudley was actually proud of the fact that he had not gone back on his word to her or his brothers. This was something Severus hadn't known about but she could tell he was intently listening and gathering all the information in on what had occurred over the last several years. He had shown no signs of doing so since they had gotten back together and Petunia could already tell the boys were getting along better even to the point of actually acting like brothers ought to act like. She had a feeling this was like a honeymoon phase with those four she hoped it stayed for quite awhile. She knew there would be squabbles amongst them siblings often did her and Lily had enough fights between the pair of them that was for sure.

Then all four of them had chimed in on what the snakes were actually saying. Some of it was rather amusing. Petunia had often wondered what it would be like to hear certain animals but snakes had not really been one of top choices but after listening to the boys tell them what they had been saying she probably wouldn't mind it herself. It had also appeared that the boys lost track of their surroundings which was understandable considering the newly discovered view of their world by hearing the snakes. That was how Piers was able to get close to them. Then they told actually what happened and who had done what at least that was what they could gather out of the situation considering it was quite a lot to take in.

Severus pulled the paper out and read the article to the boys and herself. Petunia leaned her head on his shoulder so she could read along with him. From the sounds of what was written everything was being blamed on Dudley but the good news was they had gotten nothing correct. Petunia felt that was the only saving grace out of the whole situation. The boys had must have been more frightened of the boys than the people who had asked them the question. No doubt Piers was the one who had fed them that name thinking it would be funny. She could hear Dudley groan as the other three boys snickered about it. There would be no Doogie Doosby name calling as far as she was concerned. Severus finished reading the article and lowered the paper.

"We will not be contacting the Auror office at all. At least not in the fashion that the Aurors want. I'll have a meeting set up with Madam Bones myself." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

Severus told the boys. "Matter of fact this episode is not to be spoken about outside the family at all period. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." All the boys chorused.

"As far as I can tell you four were defending yourselves so I see no need for punishment over this. Do you agree with me Miss Evans?" Severus asked her.

"Yes Mr. Prince I do." Petunia said. "What I don't understand is how all four boys can speak to snakes? Did it just show up?"

"No, it just didn't show up," Mrs. Snape said as she pulled out rolls of parchment. "I took the boys to the library after lunch and started piecing your family tree together where the Evans line was concerned. With all four boys speaking Parseltongue there had to be reason." She moved and laid out the parchments on the coffee table before them and Lord Wilkvine Prince moved where he was closer to the parchments. She and Severus sat up so they could actually see what they were looking at.

"This is basically the Evans family tree that I pieced together yesterday. As you can tell, they tried to stay hidden in the muggle world. There is a reason for this. The Sapiens line was sought after in the Wizarding World for various reasons. Parseltongue was only one of them. This was how the Slytherin line was able to garner their own abilities for it. Granted the Slytherin side did take it to the extreme on the dark side of the magic itself. That is another reason why this language is feared now by the light magic users." Mrs. Snape said.

"So basically this is what, in my DNA to pass down to my children?" Petunia asked.

"It is, as well as possibly a few others. We'll have to watch the boys and yourself to see if any develops." Mrs. Snape said as she pulled out a tome and handed it to her with several pages marked. "natural empath, natural wandless, natural animagus, natural telepathy and the last one natural draconiantongue. The Sapiens were sought for and found for so many natural gifts that were passed down in their lines. A lot of the families owe homage to this line of wizards and witches because some families now have these gifts inside them where they didn't before. This line is ancient and the ministry has this line as being dead."

Petunia looked at the book in her hand. "Because they hid themselves away?"

"Yes." Lord Wilkvine Prince said as he stood up after looking over the tree. "From my understanding, they went into hiding because they couldn't keep from being attacked by wizards and witches who kept wanting inside the line of the family. The Sapiens turned down a lot of lines that could have benefited from their natural magics. The demand was to much, when they wouldn't give in they were attacked and killed. Most believed this line to actually be dead. Take Draconiantongue, it is the ability to talk to dragons, no one has had it since the Sapiens and no one can do it now. The fact that the boys can talk to snakes they maybe able to talk to dragons as well. Parseltongue is rare, but it is still around in the world. Draconiantongue is ancient and has been lost to the wizarding world. You and your sister belong to this line Petunia, you are a very rare witch indeed."

Petunia looked at each of them and then looked at Severus who was looking at her in a way that had her heart beating faster. Because he looked at her as if she was some type of precious jewel that he wanted nothing more than to protect and cherish.

She could hear the boys chattering excitedly and heard dragon thrown in here and there. Severus picked up her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "There will be no dragons in the yard or the house that aren't just toys boys." Severus told them as he drew her hand up and kissed the back of it. She could hear the boys groan as Mrs. Snape and Lord Wilkvine Prince chuckled.

Gisly popped into the room then. "Mistress Petunia, Healer Smethwyck is here and is asking if you want him to come back a little later."

Petunia looked at Severus, "I think we are done. I'll escort you to your room and we can pick this up later if there is anything you don't understand."

Petunia looked at Gisly, "Tell Healer Smethwyck I'll be there in a moment Gisly, thank you."

* * *

Severus found himself in the ballroom at Prince Manor with Petunia that afternoon. His mother, grandmother, and his three aunts were not going to let them leave the room until colors, flowers, and everything wedding was discussed for the room. They were holding it inside the ballroom which he and Petunia said was fine. The ballroom looked fine as it was to him but yet here he was having to give opinion on the matter. They both were sitting on a conjured sofa in the middle of the ballroom while the other women were conjuring everything around it. He looked at Petunia who was watching them conjure the flowers and the decorations. She appeared interested but not to the point he thought she should be.

"Problems?" He asked softly after he put his arm around her and drew her to him.

"The way they are going this is going to be lavish, I thought this was supposed to be simple. You know family wedding and all. Look at it all." Petunia said.

"Simple?" Severus asked grinning. "I don't think they know the word simple."

She laughed. "Apparently not."

Severus really didn't care but he knew his family would basically as long is was Slytherin colors for him he was fine. "Do you like the color of the ring on your finger?"

"Of course I do. Why?" Petunia asked him.

"Good, because that and silver other than black are the only colors I care about. Everything else is to much for me." Severus told her.

He watched as Petunia turned to look at one of the windows. "Change the drapes to the green, and the flowers they have around it to silver." Severus took out his wand and shot the spells over to the window she pointed to. "Now make the flowers turn into Wisteria were looks like grapes cascading down."

He did that as well. Then he looked at the other windows compared to the one they had done. Their's was simple not all the fairies lighting up the flowers, like his aunts had done. "I like that." Severus told her.

"So do I. Can you put all the windows that way?" Petunia asked him.

He kissed her head, "yes I can." He started redoing what his aunts had done flipping them around and taking out the blue they had put in.

"Severus! What are you doing?" He heard Aunt Rosalind.

"Keeping me and my soon to be wife happy." He told her as he finished up the last window. "It is to much Aunt Rosalind."

The more he and Petunia started changing things the more he found out about her. For one, she liked things kept simple, with clean cut lines, no outlandishness at all, she liked it to be elegant and tasteful. Much the way he preferred things as well, something he noticed his aunts had no taste in, they were very much witches who had no sense when it came to fashion or design. At least where this was concerned. They done two tables that was beside them. Both different but both looked well together. Severus took Petunia's hand in his and stood up.

"Every other table, you have your examples. We are done ladies." Severus told them as he draped Petunia's hand through his arm and led her out of the ballroom.

Severus could already tell she was in a much better mood once they escaped the ballroom. "Do you think they don't like me for changing their plans that much?"

"Of course not. I think they just learned it's our wedding not theirs." Severus told her. "Do you think you would feel up to having to having a family lunch tomorrow with my best friend, his wife, and my godson?"

"I feel much better today, I don't see why not. I'm taking that last potion tonight. Healer Smethwyck said it shouldn't do anything like it did the previous night." Petunia said.

He had already spoken with Healer Smethwyck, he had broken part of the first layer of the block away. He had done that after they had a meeting with his mother, Petunia had more energy because of it. The healer had told him it was one of the few fine layers he could break and take away from her on a daily basis, she had about two weeks worth of it that could be removed this way, but he wouldn't be able to remove more than one layer at a time. Petunia would not be able to handle it, her body as starved for magic as it was, was at least now getting a daily dose of it. Healer Smethwyck was increasing it slightly every day. Her pain was ebbing and flowing, it wasn't exactly constant as it had been, but he did warn them it would come back once she was on the next round of potions to break the block that was closer to her magical core.

He had a week in order to start getting all of those brewed, everything for Hogwarts had been completed. Severus was dropping those off in another hour and he would be floo'ing to Malfoy Manor to invite them over for tomorrow for lunch. He escorted her to her room she was wanting to start reading that book his mother had gotten from the library.

"I'll inform Lucius he and his family are welcome for lunch tomorrow. I figured we could eat in the room off the kitchen like we did the last time." Severus told her after he kissed her hand and let it go after he had opened her door for her.

"So nothing formal?" Petunia asked him.

"Nothing formal, they won't be expecting formal. They are family Miss Evans. You have a godson who wants to meet you and his godbrothers. I can imagine he'll be wanting to come over quite a lot the rest of the summer. He's an only child with not a lot of play mates." Severus told her. "He's already met Brandon and Kayden. He just doesn't know it yet. He'll find out tomorrow. The boys got along rather well that day."

"You haven't told them who I am yet?" Petunia asked.

Severus gave her a smile, "I'll be telling Lucius and Narcissa today. What they inform Draco of after I leave is up to them. They will be informed of the name for Brandon. It will be fine they will not slip up on this."

Petunia nodded. "Right, so they went to school at the same time with you as well."

Severus gave her a nod. "Lucius is five years older than I am and you and Narcissa are the same age. They will like you Miss Evans, I'm sure of it."

Severus had a feeling Petunia and Narcissa would hit it off real well. He just had to inform them before they came over and the shock was to much for them and slip and say Harry's name until after the wedding. Once his family knew it would be easier on all of them, especially Harry and Dudley, he would be able to take the charm off of him. They were all dancing around certain subjects in the house so nothing was learned about what was going on.

"Alright, I don't know them like you do. I trust you." Petunia said.

Severus reached up and caressed her cheek. "I should be back before dinner. Have Gisly get the boys out of the thicket in a couple of hours so they can clean up and get some of their writing done this afternoon at least."

The boys had spent the earlier part of the day with his Grandfather as he started going over family trees and the their family tree wall they had and how the boys would be added to it as well as Petunia. His Grandfather was already starting to educate them slowly into the pureblood customs this way.

"I will," Petunia said.

Severus gave her a final caress and headed to the lab to get everything packed up for Hogwarts.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Severus placed the last of the potions boxes inside the potions trunk. This trunk was designed specifically for traveling and would keep the potions safe while doing so. The trunk had been one of his first major purchases after he had gained employment that was consistent. Money had been extremely tight when he had been younger, but now once he had learned to manage it better and with investing in certain companies with the help of the Goblins he had more than enough. Not to mention the amount of gold his Grandfather had dumped into his vault and changed it over to the Prince Heir vault. Paying for the remolding of the kitchen for Petunia would not even put a dent into the vault. Severus still couldn't believe the amount of gold in that vault it was obscene in his opinion from having grown up with barely enough money to eat. His wife and his children would want for nothing, he was prepared to spoil them and himself for quite awhile. He had more than enough money now that he didn't have to work, but he wasn't about to give up his position at Hogwarts now because he could. No, he found out he really wanted to be there now, he couldn't fathom not doing nothing all day long.

He double checked the trunk to make sure it was secure before he shrank it and placed it in his pocket. Then he picked up his traveling cloak and headed for the main fire entryway so he could floo to his quarters inside Hogwarts. They were still bare and would be for awhile, this would be the first year he didn't come back a month in advance before he had to. It felt a little odd but the new routine he would have to establish now would be well worth it. He would have to request certain weekends and to make sure they didn't fall on any Filius would be requesting off to visit family. Filius took all the time he could take off to be with his family as well as some of the other teachers. This would be the first year he would actually request time to be away from the school. He was also determined to make sure the boys would be on the train home every holiday they could be. He could already tell Petunia would not like being apart from them.

Severus left his quarters and by the time he reached the great hall to head up the main stairs he saw the Headmaster and slammed his Occlumency shields up in full. He did not need the Headmaster to be aware yet of how angry he truly was at this wizard.

"Severus, starting to settle in now are you my boy?" The Headmaster asked jovially.

This was his normal standard time he started to move everything he needed for the year back inside his quarters. "Not this year I'm afraid Headmaster," Severus said evenly thanking the Goddess no emotion was bleeding through with his voice as he headed up the main stairs.

"Lord Prince not ready to release his Heir yet then?"

The Headmaster fell in beside Severus like he normally did. Severus made sure to keep him on his right side, because he realized what he had forgotten to do when he had left Prince Manor and that was to put a notice-me-not spell upon his left hand. Severus slid his left hand into his traveling coat pocket it wouldn't be totally out of the ordinary for him to do something of this nature but he didn't need the Headmaster seeing the magical band around his finger yet.

"That would be correct. Lord Prince has some books and other things I am going over with him now on being Heir of House of Prince." Severus said smoothly.

Actually his Grandfather hadn't started him on anything yet. They had talked briefly about it but with everything going on his Grandfather said he had more on his plate than he could handle and perhaps next summer they could start. That had been fine with Severus his Grandfather had given him a list of books he could read before then, Severus would be bringing those to the school with him and would be starting them here instead of doing it over the summer. His newly acquired family took precedence at the moment.

"He was sworn in the Wizengamot the other day and I haven't had a chance to catch his ear yet. I was wondering if you knew the leanings of Lord Prince on voting yet?"

 _So the games have started,_ Severus thought. "Not at the moment Headmaster. I have been going over the family and getting acquainted with relatives that I have not seen before."

Which he had. That was the first thing his Grandfather wanted him to do. Family meant everything to the Prince line. Besides, he wasn't about to tell his family leanings on anything to the Headmaster. His family was working for a coo in the Wizengamot to start to control the damage that had been done over the years. Starting with a new law, one that would insure the checking of magical blocks around siblings of muggleborn children. His Grandfather had already come to the conclusion that Petunia couldn't be the only one. Though it might be rare in cases it would still add to the wizarding world instead of taking away from it. There would also have to be a way to school all of them as well, he wasn't sure if Hogwarts would be able to handle an influx of wizards and witches that could very well be above school age learning magic. But it was singularly worth investigating and becoming a law so no such witch or wizard was left out who should be inside their world.

They turned down the hallway that led to the Hospital Wing on the first floor. The opposite way led to Minerva's office and so far like normal the Headmaster was not leaving him alone.

"I see," said the Headmaster. "I could see where you would need time to familiarize yourself with your new family. Have you read the Prophet in last few days?"

"I haven't been reading the Prophet these past few weeks Headmaster," Severus said as he opened the door to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, and Minerva McGonagall were at Madam Pomfrey's desk. The three witches looked to be discussing something which was nothing new to Severus. Severus knew this was nothing new for him to see over the summers, those three were always wagging their tongues together. He did note whatever they had been discussing was quickly sheltered under a file as Poppy looked up after they had entered.

"You would might want to read this mornings Prophet. A Parselmouth attacked the London Zoo yesterday." The Headmaster said.

Severus knew he would have to show his interest in this because if he didn't the Headmaster and the rest of them in the room would know he knew something or at least had suspicions of him having knowledge he shouldn't have otherwise. "Really? What did it say?"

Severus opened the cabinet for the storage of the potions and took out the potion trunk in his pocket. It was Minerva's voice he heard reading the Prophet to him as he resized the trunk and started taking out the potions phials and unloading them where each one needed to be placed. The Headmaster had staid out of the cabinet so Severus had no fear of his left hand being noticed at the moment.

"What do you think Severus?" Minerva asked after she was done reading.

While she had been reading he had been thinking about what to say on this subject. "Well it certainly can't be a descendant of the Dark Lord. We would have already known had he procreated." Severus said as he pulled out another crate out of the trunk and looked back out into the hospital wing as all of them were in view but not inside the cabinet with him. Poppy would have been the only one in here with him if she had been alone.

He saw the Headmaster nod. "My thoughts as well." The Headmaster said.

"What about the boy not being traced though?" Pomona asked.

Severus turned and started unloading the crate. "Clearly if that is the case, then I would think the boy isn't from around here or in our area for our Ministry. Sounds like to me he was probably visiting the zoo from a different country. That is the only logical explanation for the trace not being in place. We would know if we had a Parselmouth at the school."

As much as the teachers gossiped so did the children they would have already been aware of a Parselmouth. This school was notorious for rumor spreading gossip.

"I was thinking along those lines as well, but for the fact that the victim named the Parselmouth." The Headmaster said. "And the boy is clearly a muggle within our bounds."

That right there told Severus Albus was already digging into finding out who the boy was. An ability that the Headmaster couldn't control told Severus he felt threatened by it. His boys would have to keep it hidden it would not do them any good should it be made known. They would become the Pariah inside the school.

"Then he would have to be taught at home since he isn't in the school, Headmaster." Severus said. It would be better to get the Headmaster looking elsewhere other than inside the school.

"Yes, I'll have to look into that. I have a meeting with Quirinus Quirrell. If you'll excuse me." The Headmaster said.

"Good day, Headmaster." Severus told him and breathed a sigh of relief when he had left the room.

Now he only had to deal with the three gossipy women in the room. He didn't know who was worse at the moment to keep his hand hidden from, the Headmaster or the gossips.

* * *

Kayden was sitting with his brothers inside the play castle he brought out the quest chest because of the letter that was inside it for today. His brothers read theirs as well but they were wanting Dudley to read it too. They now had a table and four chairs inside it and they were sitting around it and Kayden passed him the letter. It was the one from Mum.

 _Tuesday, July 15_ _th_

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Today you get to have something that Lily left inside the chest. You have to touch it with your hands at the same time and say a certain pass phrase. She said it work without a wand so don't worry if you haven't gone shopping for one yet. That will be done soon. Keep reading the books we have already set out in the other letters and start mastering the sword and dagger techniques inside the book. Most of all have fun. She said what she left will help you find your way around school. The pass phrase for the chest is, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'_

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Petunia_

Dudley had read the letter and handed it back. "What do you think it is?"

Harry and Phoenix shrugged. Kayden leaned forward on his knees as he looked at the chest. "Well, Mum said its supposed to help us find our way around the school. I'm wondering if its a map."

"The schools that big that we would need a map?" Dudley asked.

"It's got to be bigger than the Manor." Harry said.

Phoenix was rolling a gold coin over his knuckles, "it's supposed to be a castle, their is a book on it in the library, called 'Hogwarts a History', and don't go run and get it Kayden. We don't need a book right now."

Kayden snorted. "Fine. I won't go get the book, even though I think we should read that one. What were you doing in the library anyway?"

"Uncle Faustus showed it to me when we played chess a few days ago." Phoenix said as he stopped rolling the coin over his knuckles. "Alright so we all know the pass phrase now. What do you say we find out what it is?"

Harry put a few fingers on the chest. "I'm in. Let's do it."

Phoenix added a few and then Kayden did the same and he looked at Dudley.

"Come on Dud. Put a finger or two on. We're including you." Kayden said.

"But it said Nephews. Not me." Dudley said.

"It's alright Dud." Phoenix added. "We're brothers, we are doing these together now at least the ones we can do together."

Kayden watched as Dudley gave a nod and then put three fingers on as well.

"On the count of three," Harry said. "Count us down Dud."

Dudley counted them down then they said the pass phrase. The chest glowed golden as it felt like the wind whirled around them and then they heard a click. They all four let go of the chest and looked at it. It now looked like it had two lids. He looked at his brothers.

"Open it," Phoenix said as he moved forward to look at the chest.

Kayden reached over and opened it, the first thing he saw was a letter he pulled it out. It had to my boys written on the outside on it. He opened it up and started reading it out loud.

" _My boys,_

 _You've unlocked the secret compartment inside the chest that is just for you. Inside is a map. If you all touched the chest together it should have duplicated to how many maps you needed." Kayden stopped and grinned and looked over at Dudley._

" _Now I bet you're glad we told you to touch it as well." Phoenix said._

 _Dudley nodded and Harry sat up more. "Finish reading it." Harry said._

" _Alright," Kayden said. "This map is not the original, the original map was made by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were the bane of my existence for the first five years in school. They were trouble makers and got into a lot of trouble continually all the time. They liked to call themselves 'the Marauders'. I don't want you to become bullies because that is what they were. They liked to call themselves pranksters but some of there pranks were mean and nasty, and could also be cruel. I'm allowing you to have the map I made off of theirs, for one reason. The castle is huge it is very easily to get lost inside it. But the main reason for allowing you to have it is so you know where people are at in case if you get split up and are not inside the same house at school. It will be easier if you have a way to find each other quickly. Just remember it will also allow you to get in trouble just as quickly as well if you don't use it wisely. You will need your wand to activate it. The activation phrase is, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'. To close the map is, 'Mischief Managed'. You will also need a wand for it, your wand has to be touching the map. I was able to copy the original map before it got confiscated in seventh year and believe me all four of them were wanting my copy. I wouldn't let them have it. I found a better use for it now. No bullying with this map, use it for what you need to but don't get caught with it._

 _There are also four letters with each house name written on them. They each have their good and bad points written down, things I wrote about while I was in school. From what I discovered it's pretty much always been this way. I want you to study over all four of them. I'm going to tell you a well guarded secret of the school. No knows how you get sorted till the actual night of the sorting. Once this magical object touches your head you are under a binding magical oath that will not allow you to tell. While I'll be dead when you read this, the oath won't matter anymore. I found out as long as I looked at it that way I could write it down. This was how I found out wizarding children didn't even know how they were sorted until that night. The magical object is a hat. A very old one that has brains inside it and can think for itself. The hat had given me three choices. I say three choices because it was debating three choices inside my head. Not having really known which house would have been better for me I just picked one. I shouldn't have done that really not realizing I may have made a mistake doing in so. This is why I want you to read over each one carefully. You already have strengths but you need to know your weaknesses. What I'm suggesting is to go into the house that makes your weaknesses become your strengths. So lets say if you have a very strong personality that could go towards being a bully or very outspoken which is suited to Gryffindor I might add, go for Hufflepuff instead. Learn how to be a true friend and work hard at not following your bad tendencies. That is the best advice I could give when it comes to the houses. Above all learn everything you can and don't take a class because you think it'll be easy. Take a class that will keep you learning._

 _Love,_

 _Mum"_

Kayden finished reading and sat the letter down. He looked at his brothers. Harry reached into the chest and pulled out the letters with the four houses written on them. He looked at his brothers.

"I say we do what our Mother asked us to do." Harry said. "What do you think Dud, you in?"

Kayden looked at Dudley, he could tell he was thinking about it. Dudley looked at all of them in turn.

"Okay. I only got to read that one letter from Aunt Lily. If you three are doing it, I'll do it to." Dudley said.

Kayden grinned at him. "Pass them out Harry, let's decide where we are going in school. We all four agree on the houses for each other and we help each other out that way it doesn't seem so hard."

Over the next hour the four of them read over everything. They were going to do this for their mother Lily it was what she wanted from them and they were including Dudley as their new brother they only thought it was fair. They figured their strengths out quickly that part was easy it was finding their weaknesses that was harder. By the time it was done it was a grueling hour as they squabbled a bit over some of it but in the end they had agreed. All four of them knew which house they were going into and they weren't going to tell anyone else about it either this was their plan after all. They each agreed on a different house for each of them that way they knew what the whole school was saying. They had read about the gossiping in school and reasoned they needed an ear in each house. It would be like playing spy like they had been this summer, learning how to blend in underneath it all they all four realized how cunning they each could be, because they had decided they would take over the school their way.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Wednesday, July 16th

Petunia thought lunch had gone on well, at first she was rather nervous about it. The night before while she was giving Harry his breathing treatment on the oils he had whispered in her ear she was going to meet the Riches. Once she had seen them she sent a grin to Harry, she understood why he had told her that. She could tell they were from money. Leave it to the boys to start giving people whom they had seen comic book names.

The boys were running around with Draco in the thicket with those dragon toys and Lucius and Severus were in there with them. Draco had talked them into playing with them. Her and Narcissa were sitting at the small eating table under the shade. It was a rather nice area for the boys to play in, she actually liked it. Besides this was the first day she had enough energy to come outside for awhile.

"You look nothing like your sister at all." Narcissa said.

"I'm aware." Petunia turned to look at Narcissa. "Hard to believe we are sisters."

"No, I wouldn't say that. You ought to see mine compared to me, I'm the only blonde out of the three of us. Did you get on well with her?"

Petunia chuckled, "Yes and no. We were at each others throats at times. We liked different things. We tried once school was over and sort of mended our relationship again. We had something to talk about then, our husbands who were both sports nuts and idiots at times."

Narcissa gave her a brief smile, "did you love him?"

"No," Petunia told her. "There was no love at all in our relationship. It was more like a business arrangement. I wanted out of Cokeworth and he wanted a wife who host clientele parties for business."

She watched as Narcissa gave her a full blown smile after she had told her that. "Now that is positively Slytherin. Not to mention that is what a lot of the Purebloods do for wizengamot votes. Political standings in our world almost demand it. You do realize what type of house this is?"

"Noble and Most Ancient, I'm aware." Petunia said and looked over towards the boys and spied Harry who was running around trying to turn the dragon back towards the wizarding village. "I'm also aware that I'm not going to allow my nephew to do what my husband to be did. I'm not going to allow him to give up that many concessions in his marriage contract."

"So you totally agree with the etiquette then?"

"Of course I agree with it, I tried to talk Mr. Prince out of it. He wouldn't hear any of it." Petunia told her as she looked back at Narcissa who was now looking at her as if she had never seen anything like her before.

"I understand some of this now." Narcissa said.

"Understand what?" Petunia asked her.

"You are allowing him control, willing to lead you. Severus hasn't had that in his life. I know Lily was doing the leading in their friendship from what I could tell at school. You are very modest in your dress and it has a slight touch of elegance about it. You are what Severus needs believe it or not. I've tried to set him up with several woman through the years, he's turn down all of them for one reason or another. I thought he'd never find someone with how picky he is."

Petunia had the feeling he was she needed as well. Petunia looked back over to where Severus and Lucius were shooting spells at the toy dragons. One was getting rather large. Then she heard Narcissa beside her.

"I think that is our cue to leave Petunia. I'll walk you back to the house." Narcissa said as she stood.

"How large do those get?" Petunia asked.

"You don't want to know, but the men are being little boys." Narcissa said as she offered Petunia a hand who accepted it as she stood and they started walking out of the thicket. "Severus said your magical core is blocked. How much longer till they have it removed?"

"Four weeks now. At least I don't have to take the Kardia potion again." Petunia said as they left the thicket and she could hear a large dragon toy roar.

"Nasty potion that one, had a hard time with it?"

"I would say so, my lungs hemorrhaged on it. I thought I was going to die that night and Mr. Prince didn't look away." Petunia told her. She was glad he hadn't looked away, if he had, she might have given up that night, the will to fight was waning and she was so tired of it.

Narcissa took her left arm in hers, "its a wonder your still here. May I see the room where you two are getting married in?"

"Certainly," Petunia said. "I still have to figure out what dress I'm wearing. I haven't a clue yet."

"Let's go take a look and if you don't mind a bit of help, I can send my tailor over, she's wonderful her dress styles are not outlandish and they are very tasteful." Narcissa said.

They both walked into the house and headed to the ballroom. From the way she saw how Narcissa dressed she knew it would cost, but at least Narcissa was dressed tastefully. She nodded her consent as they walked into the ballroom to discuss it some more.

X-X

Monday, July 21st

Severus was nervous he could hardly eat anything at breakfast this morning. Here he was half dressed as he had four boys in his bedroom as he sat on the bed in his black slacks and the Slytherin green dress shirt he had on. The dress robes were black with silver intricate snakes running down the edges. His dress shirt had the same designs all of it were the threading was that held them together.

Phoenix was the last of the boys now as Severus was going over how to tie the tie that he was wearing. The other three were waiting on Phoenix and they had discovered as long as they looked at the snake patterns on their ties they could speak Parseltongue. He didn't have a clue as to what they were saying to each other because when they stopped looking at the them he only had a few words in English. It was strange but not unwelcomed and Phoenix kept snickering as Severus shook his head.

"Do I even want to know what you three are even talking about?" Severus asked because bed had been one of the English words he had heard.

Then Phoenix laughed as Severus heard more hissing. Severus shook his head as he started to chuckle himself now at Phoenix, he almost had it in the loop correctly this time.

"Quit making your brother laugh so he can get this done." Severus admonished the other three as he looked over at them. They all three dropped their ties and tried for an innocent expression on their faces. Kayden almost had it pulled off with that innocent look, yes Severus felt that was his little snake in this crew, but Harry's was running a close second. Dudley was failing miserably at it.

Severus turned back and looked at Phoenix. "Try the loop again and then put it through."

He watched as Phoenix did it this time and was able to pull it through were it looked even and not out of proportion with the rest of the tie. "Good. You all four are done now. Down the stairs and do not look at your ties anymore, no more Parseltongue till tomorrow."

They all four left the room laughing, at least his boys were happy. He stood and walked over to the full length mirror that was in the room. In less than an hour he was going to be married. It was hard to believe it had only been two weeks now since Petunia and the boys had come into his home. He checked the dress shirt over and readjusted the cuffs that had come loose and reached for his tie that was on the top an put it around his neck and started tying it. Severus could have done it with a spell but most of the time he forwent this one action with a spell. He had been doing it for so long he was accustomed to tying it without one. He finished the tie and pulled over the robe and put it on and started working on the buttons. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your Best man." Lucius said.

"Enter." Severus told him.

Lucius came into the room and stood not to far from him looking into the mirror as well.

"That looks good on you." Lucius told him.

He had to agree. Everything Petunia had picked out looked good. The boys looked great themselves. She had a knack for style and fashion that was for sure. "Thank you." Severus said as his voice wavered slightly

He looked at Lucius in the mirror who grinned at him. "Have a bit of the nerves now do we?"

"If I told you I was scared would you believe me?"

Lucius nodded. "Most assuredly." Then his face became serious. "It'll be fine Severus. You have nothing to be frightened of when it comes to Petunia." Lucius placed his hands over both of his shoulders and squeezed them. "Narcissa and I like her Severus. I hate to say it, but I actually like her better than her sister. You're more relaxed than I've seen you in years, she's good for you."

Severus let out a slow deep breath. He knew Lucius and Narcissa would like her. "What does Draco think?"

Lucius smiled, "Draco is happy Severus, he finally has a Godmother. He likes her, he also likes those muggle quills she got him for writing."

Severus grinned at Lucius, Petunia had given Draco a set of calligraphy pens, then same set she had given to the boys. He gone out to purchase them for her, they were a professional set in rose wood and glass with eight nibs each. The box itself was done in a French finish and would also hold two ink bottles. The set was beautiful. All of the boys had gotten them for getting their Hogwarts letters and she included her new Godson as well. Severus had enchanted the boxes with each of their names as well as added a place for the cleaning solutions and more ink as well. He bought extra nibs for each set. The boys had enough nibs with those pens that it should get them through the first year.

"We had a feeling he would like them, the boys love them." Severus told him.

Lucius gave him one last squeeze on his shoulders. "Finish up and let me inspect you to make sure you are totally finished. Narcissa is with Petunia right now."

Severus started doing the buttons again. "I suppose the maid of honor likes her dress as well."

"I would say so," Lucius said. "She already has plans to wear it again."

Severus finished and stood back to take one last look in the mirror. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He looked back at Lucius as Lucius looked him over and gave a nod.

"I'd say your done. You have the rings?" Lucius asked.

Severus reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the box. Dudley had went and fetched the ring off his mother's finger but not about ten minutes ago and had brought it to him with a smile on his face. He opened the box and showed them to Lucius.

"Got them."

"Let's head down. Your bride will be down shortly." Lucius said. "What is with the bed? Why is it so large?"

Severus shook his head as they left his room. "I have not a clue why it is that large. And I can't shrink it, it is stuck that way permanently. It annoys me to no end."

They started down the stairs as his heart started picking up pace slightly. He had faced a lot of things were his nerves got to him, but this was probably the hardest thing for him. Once he got to the bottom of the steps he thought about the way he had smelled her magic and her eyes and his heart started slowing back down. He walked into the ballroom with Lucius. His Grandfather was marrying them since he sat on the Wizengamot he was allowed to perform official ceremonies such as these. His mother already had the boys sitting along with Draco. One of his cousins would be taking pictures for them. His family was all here after the wedding they would be eating and then Severus and Petunia would be adopting the boys inside the family tree room. The only guest who wasn't family was Master Balin. Petunia had gotten him to agree to give her away since he was the one who put the wards around the manor she had felt it was only fair.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Petunia couldn't believe how nervous she actually was. Her hands were shaking as she tried to rearrange the flowers in her hair. She was about to give up when Narcissa had come in and saved her.

"One would think you've never been married with the way you are shaking." Narcissa said. "Let me do this."

Petunia knew this was different, her first marriage was going to be nothing like this one she could already tell. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Mentally she went over everything in her head, the list she had gone over several times already. The boys had made the cake and they told her it was a surprise for her and Severus. Gisly and Caddy had both been preparing the meal for the wedding. So she knew that was all handled. Her dress was her something new, while the something old was the string of pearls around her neck, they had been her mothers which she had given her for her first wedding. She couldn't help but wear them now, but this wedding meant way more to her than her first one. The borrowed item was a set of pearl earrings that went well with the necklace she had on, Narcissa had lent them to her once she had seen the necklace. The blue was hidden, but it was there, the garter around her leg was blue and black laced beneath the dark silver dress. The green that was running through it was absolutely breathtaking. She loved it. Narcissa's dress was almost like hers with the colors inverted.

"I know I've done this before, but this time is so different compared to the first time." Petunia told her as she opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror at Narcissa's blue eyes that were so like Draco's. That little boy was adorable and she could see how well loved that child was. "You know my mother said there was something wrong with me the first time because I wasn't nervous. She told me if I wasn't nervous then there was something wrong with me or something wrong with Vernon. I think I should have listened to her, but I was so set on it."

Narcissa finished the flowers. "Let's spin you around and take a look at you now."

Petunia spun around as Narcissa looked her over. "I've seen you've gained a little more weight. Which is good. You are starting to look better, but you are still so thin."

Healer Smethwyck checked her over this morning after breakfast. Today was the only day they were not doing a treatment, he checked over her vitals and declared that he wanted wanted three stones worth of weight to be put on by the end of year. Her weight would be up to were it should be then. It was slowly coming back on and the tailor who had done her dress well, the witch had been very kind indeed the fabric in the dress would be able to expand anytime she chose to wear it when she had learned how much weight she actually needed to put on. The tailor had taken her time with her as she went over measuring not only herself but the boys and Severus as well. Petunia knew she wanted to keep this dress, she never kept the one she had gotten married to Vernon in. She had gotten rid of it shortly after he was murdered.

"Three stones left to go. That is still how much weight the healer wants me to put on." Petunia shook her head.

Narcissa smiled at her. "You are doing well, Petunia. Goddess knows how hard it has been on you, and you look stunning in that dress."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Petunia asked.

"Balin, Miss Evans. Are you ready?" Master Balin asked.

Petunia looked around her as Narcissa handed her the bouquet of flowers. "Yes, Master Balin I'm ready."

"I still can't believe you got him to give you away." Narcissa whispered in her ear as they made their way to her door.

"He's the one who paid for wards around the manor. I felt it only fair." Petunia whispered back as they opened the door.

Master Balin was dressed in a black suit with a silver flower in his lapel. Petunia smiled down at him. "You look dashing Master Balin and thank you again for doing this for me."

She knew the tailor had been shocked when she had added a goblin into the mix for the wedding. Evidently this was something that wasn't done. Master Balin bowed to her and Narcissa squeezed her hand and then headed down the stairs first. Master Balin took her right hand and they started walking.

"I do have to say this is the first wizard wedding I've been involved with. I've watched several but never been in one." Master Balin said.

"I've only seen one and I'm not sure if that one was even normal. I've never been in one so it is a first for both of us." Petunia told him as she looked down at him.

"I've never had a daughter, I've only had sons. So for me Miss Evans this is an honor." Master Balin said. Once they reached the last step he stopped walking and Petunia looked down at him. "Let me see your left hand Miss Evans."

Petunia moved her left hand to where he could see it and she watched as he placed a finger upon her ring finger and said words she didn't know. She heard Narcissa gasp as she looked at her.

"You are being honored as well as Severus." Narcissa said.

"Indeed they are." Master Balin said as he had finished. "Once you two have placed those rings upon your finger another set of rings will appear, these are goblin made, they were intended for my own daughter as a blessing for her and her husband. They are yours as my gift to you and Master Severus, from my family."

Petunia heard the music and Narcissa had to turn around so she could walk into the room ahead of them.

"Thank you Master Balin." Petunia told him.

He took her right hand and led them into the ballroom. She had still been shaking slightly and her heart felt like it pounded in her chest as she stepped stepped onto the runner carpet that had been laid down for her to walk upon. The moment her foot touched it, petunias so delicate started cascading down to the floor that had been done in black, silver and green.

She found her boys all smiling at her and then her eyes landed on Severus. Her heart fluttered as her eyes moistened, she did not want to cry, not now but he looked more handsome than what she thought he would look in the outfit she had chosen for him.

* * *

Severus felt magic on his left ring finger and looked down his brow's furrowed this was not part of the wedding he was sure of it. Then the music started and he looked back up trying to not let whatever it was going on bother him at the moment. He was still nervous as he watched Narcissa walk down the isle and his eyes were drawn to the door as Master Balin stepped in with Petunia. His breath caught as she had stepped onto the carpet and petals started falling. He knew his eyes were not playing a joke on him she looked stunningly beautiful in that dress she wore. He took her hand in his as Master Balin handed her off to him.

His Grandfather had spoken his lineage from the Duke of Moondew down to himself then he started on Petunia's working his way from herself up to point where it was revealed to the whole room which line she descended from. When his Grandfather said Sapiens he heard some collective gasps from his family members who had not been in the know. Severus knew this was only one reveal for them today, the other one was still waiting to happen. His Grandfather pulled out his wand and said the spell that revealed the their families crests upon a banner along with Petunia's. Their two families were about to be joined. Severus and Petunia turned and faced each other when his Grandfather instructed them to. The rings were now between them in golden sphere that was going around their hands as they held each others hands.

"Your vows of uniting may now be said. Miss Evans you may begin." His Grandfather said.

"I, Petunia Orlaith Evans, take you, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward to be guided by your honor and your magic, to stand beside you and to unite my family magic with yours."

Severus watched as the rings came to a slow gradual stop and then started started slowly in the other directions, Healer Smethwyck had assured him she had enough magic for vows to be said this way and she did. His eyes closed briefly as he smelled that sweet aroma from her and he then looked into her eyes and started his own.

"I, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, take you, Petunia Orlaith Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward to guide you in my honor and my magic, to stand beside you and to receive your family magic as if it was my own."

Those rings were spinning faster than he had ever seen them before in a Pureblood vow wedding and he had to will them to stop. This had been the part of the wedding that had frightened him. He had been to several pureblood weddings and had seen quite a few fail at this point in the wedding. If he couldn't stop them Petunia's magic would be revealed to be stronger than his was. Severus had a feeling hers was because of her bloodline but the block might help him in order to stop them. He closed his eyes and started drawing on his magic as he focused upon those rings to be dead center between them. He felt as his magic started expanding he was not going to open his eyes until he knew it was done. Severus felt almost hopeless at this until he heard the relieved sigh that escaped his Grandfather quietly and he opened his eyes. The rings had stopped spinning.

"Place the rings upon each others fingers." His Grandfather said.

He placed the ring upon her finger and she placed his upon his own finger and that was when he saw the other ring appear. It was inlaid with emeralds around the golden band. Each emerald had silver runes within them, he couldn't speak the goblin language, but he had seen enough of their runes to know that this was the language that was written inside those stones. Petunia's looked very much like his own. He looked over at Master Balin who bowed his head towards him and Severus acknowledged Master Balin back and looked at Petunia. Master Balin had given them goblin crafted wedding rings.

"You may kiss your bride." His Grandfather said.

Severus reached up with both of his hands and cupped her face between them as he took a step forward and tilted her head upwards and he kissed her. In the last several days he had been wanting to do this, but he knew he had to hold off and wait. It had taken sheer will power for him to hold off on it alone. Because he knew it would mean more to him and to her if he held himself in check and waited for this moment to do so. His Grandfather had presented them as a couple and then came the obligatory photos of the wedding party as well as with the kids. They finally sat down to eat and Master Balin had explained to him that the rings he and Petunia were wearing had been meant for his daughter whom he never had and told him they were activated with the protections that were written inside the stones.

* * *

Harry was nervous, excited, but scared at the same time. His Granddad had expanded the tree tapestry room so the whole family could watch them being placed upon it. The Malfoys were still here as well watching the proceedings. And as luck would have it he had been given Uncle Leofric to help him, because some of his magic had to be used for this purpose of being placed upon the wall since he wasn't a direct descendant. Each of them had an uncle, but Phoenix had Driscoll to help him. The reason why the twins had to be done was because their names were still not showing on the wall. But his Granddad could force them upon the wall this way.

His Mum and Dad had gone through the process for her to be placed along side each other. His Dad had helped his Mum in order for it to work since they were married now.

Harry watched as Dudley stood in the rune he was supposed to be standing on. Master Balin had placed his birth certificate inside the four compass rune design that was on the floor. His Granddad was the one casting the spells and he was facing the south point toward Dudley while his Dad was on Dudley's right and held the dagger to his left palm and added a drop of his blood to it. His Mum was on the left of Dudley, she wouldn't have to do anything with Dudley, but stand there and allow her blood to be added when needed. But she had to stay in the place she was so her magic would work. It would magically adopted Dudley inside the Prince family. Uncle Wilfred was using his wand and tapped Dudley on the head with it so as to call up his magic around it to accept the process. But a blood older male was helping them all.

Harry watched as Dudley's name appeared on the wall now. Dudley couldn't see because his back was to the wall. It now read Dudley Vernon Prince-Snape Dursley.

"Kayden, take your brother's place now." His Granddad said.

"I thought we were going in birth order?" Uncle Faustus said. "Brandon should be next."

"Brandon is going last. Kayden." His Granddad said.

Harry watched the same process being done, accept it was his Mum who was adding her blood to the record that was in the center as his Granddad said the enchantment he needed. Kayden didn't have Moon on his last name on the wall, it was Prince-Snape. Master Balin had told them that the names would remain the originals until the reading of his Mother's Will. They all would be still hidden for a time, at least until school started.

Finally it was his turn. Uncle Leofric placed a hand on his head to guide him to the rune he had to stand on. His breathing was faster than it normally was. He looked at his Mum.

"Close your eyes," She told softly. "Relax, it'll be okay. Do your afternoon breathing."

Harry nodded, he was trying to relax, but he knew the whole room was about to find out who he really was. He didn't want it to change, because they treated him like he wasn't famous. He felt Uncle Leofric's hand upon his head as he started carding his fingers through his hair. Harry looked at his Granddad who was smiling at him and then to his Dad.

"Just breath. Go on, close your eyes." His Dad said.

Harry turned his head back towards his Grandfather and watched as Master Balin placed the certificate in the middle. He closed his eyes and started his afternoon breathing which started to help. Then he felt the wand touch his head and he could feel as the magic started rushing up from the floor all through his body as it swirled around him. He heard it. The gasps of shock and he knew his name was now on the wall. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just stood there and then he felt a hand upon his chest and he opened his eyes as the tears he was holding back fell down his face. His Dad was in front of him as his Mum knelt down beside him, she put a oil bottle beneath his nose.

"Breath Harry, it is alright." His Mum said.

His Dad's hand was rubbing his chest as he took in the scent of lavender trying to calm down.

"That's my boy, keep breathing that in." His Dad said.

* * *

Severus could see how scared and nervous Harry really was. As soon as he could move he was kneeling in front of Harry with his hand upon his son's chest. He wasn't the only one who had moved, Petunia was right beside him. He had gone and gotten the oil in case Harry broke down and he was glad he had. Petunia had been right in that there was a chance there little boy was going to do this. He watched as Leofric spun around after Petunia said a different name, not Brandon. Severus knew exactly what Leofric was reading: Harry James Prince-Snape Potter. This little boy was his and Petunia's now and he was going to make sure his family was protected.

"Well, that was not expected. I thought it was only the Sapiens you all were hiding as that was revealed at the wedding." Uncle Leofric said.

"That was recently discovered. I wasn't even aware of that." Petunia said as she was now running her hands threw Harry's hair.

"So it was Harry you've been hiding all along?" Uncle Leofric asked.

"Not only Harry but his Mother as well," his Grandfather said. "And it shall remain that way for everyone in this room. This knowledge does not leave the family. This is why I wanted everyone in here. He has had no magical protection until now. He is under our families protection and I don't have to remind you all what that entails. I want to make sure each of you keep treating him the way you have been. Just because his name is Harry instead of Brandon, he is still the same little boy who had came inside our home. I do not want to hear The-Boy-Who-Lived inside this house ever again."

Severus picked him up and stood with him. Harry had laid his head on his shoulder and he turned and saw Lucius and Narcissa smiling at them. He had already told them how much trouble Harry was really in because his wizarding proxy was doing nothing to keep him safe and what the same wizard had done to Petunia. They knew that his family was going to be taking a war to Albus Dumbledore legally. Now that he was married and the children were finally adopted he would be able to get with Lucius soon and get rid of those ring wraiths his best friend had as well.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Severus watched as Master Balin entered the rune design on the floor. This would be the first phase of shutting out the Headmaster from Harry's life. Master Balin had told him the Headmaster had the keys to the Potter Vaults. They had accessed Harry's vault this summer with a new key so as to not the alert the Headmaster. But now as seeing as Harry had true wizard parents he was recalling the keys and giving them over to Severus and Petunia.

"I am recalling Master Harry's vault keys and handing them over to his parents now. Gringotts does not have to give the names of his parents over to his wizarding proxy, but I do expect to be called in front of the wizengamot and ordered to do so." Master Balin said. "Gringotts is not acknowledging him any longer. Wizard parents takes the place over a proxy which he should never have had in the first place."

Severus watched along with his family as Master Balin started lacing the magic around the floor. He knew he would be contacted by the Headmaster if not tonight then sometime tomorrow. With Gringotts holding up the wards around Privet Drive the Headmaster had not been aware of Harry not having had been there. No one had thought it strange that they had gone because Petunia had crafted the lie so well everyone believed it. The family was only supposed to be gone for the summer and returning before school started, only they were never coming back. Petunia had informed him how they had kept up the wards while they had been separated. Both of them had been saying that Privet Drive was still their home on a daily basis. The Headmaster had given her enough information that Petunia had figured it out on the protections around the house, and his clever and cunning wife had used them against the Headmaster to steel away right under his nose without having been warned of it. They had been gone for almost two months now. And Harry had changed enough that he didn't quite look like the little boy who had been living on that street.

His Grandfather already had papers drawn up this morning stating that Petunia was a witch, along with the report from Healer Smethwyck and those had been given to Master Balin. Wrestling control from the Headmaster was starting. This was the first of the many steps they were going to have to take, but for Severus he felt it was the best one to start with. None of that paperwork showed that they were married yet, they were holding that off as last resort. They would use it if they had to, but they felt they didn't have to use it at all.

Master Balin had finished and the keys to the Potter vaults were now spinning in the middle of the rune design. He looked at Petunia. "Take the keys Mrs. Prince."

Severus knew he couldn't touch them yet, they needed to register to Petunia she was after all the person on the paperwork that Master Balin needed when he got called in front of the wizengamot. Petunia walked over and took the keys that were hanging in the air. Once it was done he felt Harry finally move his head off his shoulder as he looked at him. His son was finally calmed down enough to know he was completely safe and no one was going to hurt him again. Severus smiled at him and Uncle Leofric reached out for him and Harry went to him willingly no other coaxing needed this time.

Lucius and Narcissa came over to him as Petunia came back over, his family was now set. Granted he never dreamed he would be a father like this, he had always thought he'd get to be there from start to finish not coming in on when the children were about to start school.

"Have you thought about Godparents for the boys?" Lucius asked.

"You shouldn't even have to ask Lucius. Of course I want you and Narcissa, for all four." Severus told him. He and Petunia had already discussed it. They would just have to make it official.

"Would that work for Harry as well? We know my cousin is listed as his godparent." Narcissa said.

"It will work, the adoption can have a set of Godparents as well." Master Balin said as he came over to them. "I'll notify you of when he gets in touch." Master Balin bowed to them and left.

Severus wrapped his arm around Petunia and pulled her to him. She would normally be resting now but she hadn't had a treatment today because they knew her magic would be taxed enough as is to have been considered one.

"So in the next few days we'll make you Godparents of the boys then." Severus told them.

When Petunia put her head on his shoulder he knew she was tired, he was going to have to escort her soon up to their room. He knew Gisly was already moving her things out of the room she had been inside. That had been the best room they could have placed her in, Severus hadn't had the heart to tell her that she had really been sleeping in the nursery of that wing. The alerting spells that were on that room were old, Severus knew every time she had woken up, as well as other things that kept her monitored, but she wouldn't need all of that now not with her moving into his room, besides he hoped the bed wouldn't feel so large now with her sleeping in there with him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just sent off a letter to the International Confederation of Wizards that he had to address when he felt the pouch around his neck warm and then cool back down. His white grizzly brows furrowed over his blue eyes that were behind spectacles that sat perched on the end of his nose as he looked down and parted his beard to get to the pouch. He did not know of any magic that would be able to get anything out of it, but the warming and cooling of the pouch told him something had been removed. He opened the dark brown dragon hide leather pouch as the draw strings went shorter as the pouch opened. After reaching in he started pulling objects out. He was half way through the pouch when he discovered what it was. There were a set of keys missing from the key rings he had. They had all been linked and joined together, now they were missing a link of keys. After going through the keys he realized which keys he was missing.

The shock at realizing it was the Potter set of keys had confused him at first, but not anymore as he stood up and headed for the cabinet to check on the wards. If the keys had been removed from him, that meant someone had gotten to his wizarding ward. Someone was after the child that should be coming to him soon. The last report from Arabella Figg had said the family was taking a vacation for the whole summer and that it looked like Petunia had needed it. She had reported that Petunia looked frail and was bone thin; the talk that had been going around the neighborhood had been that she might have 'the cancer'. He had left it alone thinking the family needed the summer together. After all if Harry was to lose his aunt, the boy would be coming to him and then he would be able to play gallant grandfatherly hero to the boy.

Albus opened the cabinet and checked over each instrument as he had done so at the beginning of the summer, but that had almost been two months ago. Each one was still spinning as they had. That meant the wards were still up around Privet Drive. Then Albus noticed the one instrument that had been almost black and sluggishly moving at the beginning of summer was no longer doing so. This one was spinning exceptionally fast and it had a bright silver glow to it now. This had a drop of Harry's blood as well as Petunia's inside it. He had taken it the second time he had been there having forgotten to get it the first time and had placed a double ward around them as well as the stone that was inside the property line. Now he knew something was wrong because this should not be spinning this way. He had been expecting it to notify him of when it stopped spinning, because it would mean Harry's aunt was dead. This now appeared almost to the color of the day he had placed it. Gold was the original color.

Something had gone wrong, this meant that a witch or a wizard must have recognized Harry and had taken him and probably his aunt as well. Where ever they were he knew one thing at the moment, Petunia was not dying. Whoever had them was nursing Petunia back to health. Then he thought back to the keys that were missing. He slammed the doors shut to the cabinet. He had to check the letters that came in. Albus knew he had to find them, but he needed to check the letters first. He had been fairly certain they should have had a problem getting Harry his letter. Albus went back to his desk and pulled open the drawer that Minerva had placed all the new incoming students into the folders for the file records. He only had to open this one drawer as the whole system was keyed into it. She had one just like it in her own desk in her office, he wouldn't have to bother her this way for information.

He pulled out the folder that had Harry Potter written on it and opened it up. Sure enough there was the acceptance letter.

 _To Deputy Headmistress McGonagall:_

 _I, Harry Potter, do formally accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardery. Please take into account that my Aunt Petunia and I shall not need any further assistance from anyone who is associated with the school in purchases for attending your institution of learning. My Aunt Petunia remembers the location of the entrance inside the alley where all the supplies can be purchased at. We are also aware of how to get on the train as well, no assistance shall be needed for that either, until then, I shall see you on September 1_ _st_ _and bid thee farewell._

 _Harry Potter_

Albus reread the wording again as he looked at the handwriting also. The boy knew how to write with a quill that much was evident and it was on parchment not the standard fair he had learned was called notebook paper that normally raised muggle children returned their letters on. And to address that they needed no further assistance had his mind spinning with questions that demanded answers. How much had the boy found out yet? He had wanted Harry to come in not knowing anything other than what he was he going to feed him into knowing. There went his plans of sending Hagrid to fetch the boy, as well as setting up the Weasleys to meet them at the train station to make sure he was further introduced into the world with a bias towards himself and towards Gryffindor as well as keeping him away from Slytherin.

Albus stood and went to his personal quarters off the Headmaster's office. He had to check on one other thing. Once inside he went to the cabinet that held treasured artifacts and he opened it. His anger quailed at seeing the middle shelf empty, the Peverell invisibility cloak was gone. He had known the moment he had seen it what it was. Having lived in Godric's hollow he had traced the line forward and realized it had ran through the Potter line. He had still not tracked the stone down and he had been hunting for it. This had been deep magic that had removed this object from his quarters. He shut the cabinet and whirled around and headed for the floo, he needed to talk to Arabella and start tracking the Dursley's and Harry down. He had to find them and make sure his plans were not laid to waist and to get that cloak back. He had every intentions of uniting all three items.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Once Albus arrived at Arabella Figg's house he sat and had a cup of tea with her. She informed him about her new litter of kittens and how they would be ready in a week to go the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley for sale. When he had set her up here in Surrey he had to purchase her two starter animals to get her to agree to stay in an all muggle neighborhood. Her family had not quite shunned her like some of the other wizarding families would do when a squib was born in them. Some squibs like Arabella and Argus Filch had a special bond with cats and her family noticed that Arabella had this bond so they didn't quite shun her saying that her magic was extremely low instead of not having any magic at all. She was after all making a fairly decent living at selling animals in both the muggle world as well as the wizarding one.

"Do you know where the Dursley's were heading for the vacation this summer Arabella?" Albus asked her as he sipped his tea.

"Oh they talked about several different locations this year." Arabella said as she pet Mr. Tufty. "Let's see it's July now, June was supposed to be Ireland for two weeks and then a week in Spain. So they should be in Majorca. Petunia has been talking about going for several years now. They have a summer home there now, she said something about her friend Yvonne and her worked out a deal together in order to buy one and Yvonne was taking the first part of the summer and they would have the last part of the summer."

Albus nodded while she spoke to him. He didn't know who this Yvonne person was at all, but from the sounds of it, they had met this wizard or witch in Ireland or Spain. He still needed to find the whole family though.

"Did they leave an address perchance?" Albus asked.

He watched as Arabella got a sort of confused look on her face. "No, actually she didn't. Which is odd, normally Petunia tells everyone how to reach her."

"I see." Albus said. "What about her husband's sister? Do you think she would know?"

"That old windbag. Most definitely. I can't see Vernon escaping Marge easily without her knowing. Marge would be the one to talk to in order to see them. Are you having problems getting Harry his letter for school?"

Albus nodded. "Something along those lines. Harry needs to be introduced for school and they didn't leave an address to where they were. I thought you would might know and save the owl a long trip again. Would you happen to have Marge's address?"

"Of course I do. I insisted on that one, one year when they left Harry here for the week when they went to see her." Arabella said after she shoo'd Mr. Tufty off her lap. "Let me get it for you."

Albus waited as he glared at the cats that kept wanting to come over and get on his robes. He didn't like cats he was more of a bird person than a cat person it was the one reason why he had a Phoenix. It had taken him awhile to procure Fawkes, Phoenixes were hard to capture but once you had done so they would stay as your familiar. Once Arabella came back she handed him the paper that had everything written down upon it. Ablus took the slip of paper from her and placed it in his robes.

"Thank you Arabella, I'm going to check on the wards while I'm here." Albus told her. He stood and changed his robes so he wouldn't be out of place in a muggle neighborhood and made his way out of her house and made his way over toward Privet Drive. It was already nightfall, he found a tree and cast a spell towards the house. He wanted to double check on the wards because something still didn't feel right. Once he had cast the spell that was when he noticed the Goblin wards as well. And Arabella had not mentioned any of this to him. She had told him she would have an easier summer with the family being gone all summer and besides why would she need to watch an empty house. He had agreed with it, now he saw the error of agreeing to not watching the house for the summer. He rubbed his chin through his beard, these were heavy wards, besides if any other magic was done the Goblins would know. An initial check that he had done wouldn't exactly alert them because he was the one placed the wards in the first place. But he needed the stone back that was in the yard, he had a feeling, and his feelings were generally right. This wouldn't be the first time he had to cover his tracks upon being discovered nor probably the last. He would have to consider the worst possible outcome in all of this. The worst being he could possible go to prison, discovering Petunia had been a witch with a block upon his second visit would almost insure it with placing blood wards upon her again. He hadn't helped the noble families place that curse but he knew about it. He had procured Severus's blood while he had been in school. A curse like that could come in handy one day and he saw his opportunity once he had discovered who had the invisibility cloak.

It was matter of setting up situations after that. He had to get rid of the Potters but do so in such a way where everything they had owned came to himself. Then he had to set up another situation where he could send Voldemort after the Potters. He had already figured out that the child would be born at the end of July he had said enough spells over Lily during meetings to discover the date when she hadn't died. She should have giving birth to the child. And Sybill Trelawney had been so easy to control that night, he had fed her those words to say. That had worked at least for getting rid of the parents. He after all knew of the two children inside that one body and figured the true Potter child would survive and he had. What he still hadn't figured out was why Voldemort lost his body, though he wasn't complaining about that in the least. That had been a double score for him at the moment because of his influence he had gained in standing quite well.

Now to get the stone back, he had to do some damage control. He spun back around and headed back to Arabella's house. She would have no problem going into the yard. He would have to tell her of the stone, not what it exactly was but to go and fetch it for him. He picked up another smooth stone and said some spells over it so it looked like the one she needed to fetch but this one had no wards over it, it would only warn of intruders. Once back inside her house he gave her a jovial smile.

"Arabella dear, I need to replace a stone inside the Dursley's yard." Albus pulled out the stone he spelled and showed it to her. "It looks like this and is beside the mailbox. I do not wish to disturb the wards myself, because I would do so if I entered them. Can you fetch that one and place this one in it's place."

"Of course Albus." Arabella said and took the stone from him. He waited while she did her task he had asked her to do. Once she had gotten back he took the warding stone from her and placed it in his pocket. "Another cup of tea dear."

Once her back was turned Albus pointed his wand at her. "Obliviate!"

While she was under, Ablus took crucial memories from her and placed them in phials. She would not need them any longer. He had gotten her to do certain things over the years for him concerning the Dursley's yard and house. No one need know that Arabella had done them and thus be connected to him other than looking out for the boy like she had been originally tasked.

"What was I about to do?" Arabella asked.

"You were about to see me off." Albus told her.

"Oh yes. Have a good rest of the summer Albus."

"It is proving to be a challenging one now, good bye Arabella." Albus told her and headed back to the floo and his quarters at Hogwarts to destroy the stone. It had been placed under a Fidelius, though the spells may have shown up for the Goblins, finding what it had been attached to wouldn't. He had learned quite a few lessons over the years and this had been one of them. Getting rid of what he had done. Including some of his own memories if he had to. Being innocent of charges had always come in handy in the past and he'd rather they staid that way.

After he had gotten back inside his quarters he destroyed the stone and then went and checked the instruments in the cabinet. They were all still spinning correctly none of these had been tied to this stone. The Goblins maybe clever, but he knew how to play their games. You just had to outsmart them. With the stone gone that wasn't real proof it was spells on a paper for warding after all and he knew the curse would show up on those papers. When the time came he knew he would have to remove his own memories so that he couldn't get tangled up in going to Azkaban, he had to stay out of there, after all the wizarding world was in the fate of his hands and his hands alone. He went and stored those memories inside the place back in Godric's hollow after he had left Hogwarts. These memory collecting events were getting rather tiresome now that he was well over a hundred, but he knew he had to keep at it in order to keep going. He placed them on the shelf along side the numerous others he had collected over the years, some of them his own and turned and walked out of the place and reset all the wards. This place was under a Fidelius as well and it had never been breached. Merlin knew he would be given the Dementor's Kiss if it ever did.

He had one last place to check on tonight and that was to see Marge Dursley. He spun on the spot and went as close as he could to the town in which she lived. Then he started walking along the streets under the moonlight. He found her home twenty minutes later and entered it. He had spelled all the dogs asleep and had woken the women up.

"How dare you! Breaking and entering!" Marge had screamed at him.

He pointed his wand at her. "Immobulus!"

She fell to the floor stiff as a board. Once he stood over her he cast Legilimens on her. He viewed her memories and saw that Vernon was dead and his funeral. Petunia still looked gravely ill at this time and her son a portly boy, but the fact that Harry wasn't seen anywhere alarmed him. Surely the boy should have been there, he viewed all of Marge's memories concerning Harry then. Yes he looked exactly like James but for his eyes they were green. If Lily hadn't survived they should be brown, he would only have his father's blood. This was towards the beginning of the summer, this was not good at all. That had meant Harry was not with his Aunt. He pulled out of the memories and then said a spell that would only allow her to talk.

Which she had started yelling at him again.

"I require the address of where Petunia and her son are at." Albus told her.

"I shall give you no such thing." Marge blustered out.

Once more he went into her head looking for it and saw it where she had written it on a piece of paper. He memorized it then cast Oblivate on her. She wouldn't remember him coming nor him leaving. He made it that should remember tripping over one of her dogs and deciding to get rid of it. The hour was getting late as he turned on the spot yet once more this time in a small town off the coast of Spain and headed for the address that he had gotten from Marge Dursley, once he found the place he entered it. It was totally barren, nothing was in the place at all. He didn't know whether if Petunia Dursley was with her nephew now or not. She could now be with some Spanish wizard for all he knew. Diagon Alley would be a priority now, Harry had to get his shopping done. A visit to Tom would have to paid tomorrow as well as one to Gringotts. He needed to find out who had Harry because who ever did had been able to procure the vault keys from him and this did not bode well at all indeed.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Tuesday July 22nd

Harry sat with this brothers on his bed looking at his Grandmother and Grandfather's portrait that now hung above it. His Granddad finally said he could pull it out and place it in his bedroom. They wouldn't be able to leave their frame to visit anywhere yet, that was something he had noticed inside Potter Manor, the portraits could go and visit others inside the house. But his Grandparents portrait wouldn't be able to yet. His Granddad had explained all of this to the portrait and they had agreed to it because it was keeping him safe, yet they were glad that they were now out of the trunk.

He had shown them the map his mother had given them and they were telling him about the four people that were on it.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather Harry. He was made your Godfather before we passed away." Euphemia said.

"I don't know him, I haven't seen him at all." Harry told them.

"Well, then ask Lord Wilkvine about him. He should be able to get in touch with him." Fleamont said. Harry had found out that if his Grandparents had lived they would be as old as his Granddad right now, they had all went to school together.

"I'm not sure if he should Fleamont, Sirius should have been in touch with him already. How is that to treat your Godchild? Not even word or to even see him." Euphemia said.

His Grandfather looked at his Grandmother. "True." Then he turned and looked back at them. "Have you not even spoken to Remus or even Peter?"

Harry shook his head no. "Never met them either."

Now his grandparents portrait was arguing back and forth with each other as Harry raised his eyebrows listening to them. From what he was getting this shouldn't be the case either. These had been his father's best friends the three boys had been over to the manor during the summers, that was how the map had been made. All four of them had worked on it at Potter Manor together the summer of their fourth year. That was the year before Sirius had came to live with them. And from what he was understanding all four of them had been really close.

Kayden leaned over to him and whispered, "I think they really don't know what happened. They haven't been able to leave the portrait outside of Potter Manor. I think they all may be stuck at a certain year then."

Harry nodded. It seemed they were stuck on the year that Voldemort had came and caused all that trouble. He didn't think he and his brothers were going to get any more information about what had happened to his father's three best friends. Harry folded back up the map.

"The person you need to ask is Lord Wilkvine or your new adopted father Harry." Fleamont said as he noticed they were getting off the bed. "We are sorry we can't give you that information because we don't know."

"It's okay Grandfather." Harry told him as he stood up from the bed.

He couldn't ask his Dad, he had gotten an urgent letter to go to Hogwarts from the Headmaster. That had arrived shortly after breakfast and his Granddad was busy this morning now after talking to his grandparents portrait. He was going through the rest of the things that had come from Potter Manor trying to find anymore marriage contracts to get him out of as well as anymore Wills he had been placed into.

His grandparents portrait had taken the news rather well of him having been adopted, they had met both his new parents. At first they had been upset until Lord Wilkvine had started telling them exactly how bad his wizarding proxy had been and then they calmed down quickly. Because they all agreed about keeping him safe was for the best as seeing he was the last and only remaining Potter of the line. They didn't have a problem after that knowing that Harry was not blood adopted but in name only for legal purposes and that he was being protected under the Prince family.

Harry put his map up and looked at his brothers. They hadn't really gotten any further on the four men who had created it. They still only had their names, other than this Sirius Black person was supposed to be his Godfather. They had been bullies according to his mother but that still didn't mean they didn't want to find out about them. They also wanted to see what the map looked like, they had already tried the toy wands and they didn't work. Shopping was being held off at the moment, their Mum wanted to go with them and Healer Smethwyck had said he didn't want her around Diagon Alley yet, the magic was to volatile there and could possible cause problems. He would let them know when it was safe for her to do so.

"Let's go to the Library," Kayden suggested. "Dud still has to finish his Latin and I want to find that book Phoenix told us about."

Harry shook his head, they all knew if Kayden had it his way, he'd live in the library if he could. But it was a good idea, they needed to get Dud caught up with them on their summer books they were reading and Dud was having a bit of a problem with the Latin.

"Alright, but only for a few hours. We aren't staying there all day." Harry said.

They all four headed down to the library after Dudley collected his Latin workbook. He was on the second to the last one. They would help him get this one done today and the last one would should only take a week if they were lucky.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had not had a pleasant morning so far. The visit to Diagon Alley this morning had only gone half as planned. Tom now had a picture of the family he had procured it while at Marge's house and had added Harry inside it. Then he had made several copies of the photo and asked Tom to discreetly pass them around to the shop owners. Which of course he had agreed to do. He was all the guise of keeping Harry and his family safe while he was in the alley not exactly the real reason for him wanting to be notified when the family had come to purchase the school supplies for the up coming Hogwarts year. No, he wanted to be notified so he could place a trace upon the family and learn where they were. He had been contacting order members now in order to keep watch on the alley as well. The risk he was taking would be well worth it though if they were spotted.

While the meeting at Gringotts itself had gone horrible wrong. He thought that back over as he waited for Severus to arrive.

 _Albus entered the bank shortly after having had his talk with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. He went straight for one of the tellers._

" _I wish to speak with Grimlock in accounts." Albus told the Goblin at the desk._

 _He didn't have long to wait as he was escorted back to Grimlock's office. The was the Potter's elf account manager that he had gotten placed over it once the Potter's themselves had passed because this was his account manger to begin with and it was easier dealing with one Goblin at time over multiple accounts instead several._

 _Albus sat in the chair as Grimlock sat in his own chair._

" _What can I do for you today?" Grimlock asked._

" _I seem to be without the Potter Vault keys. How am I go give the boy his key for when he comes shopping if I can't hand it over?" Albus asked. "As his wizarding proxy I should still be retaining them."_

 _He watched as Grimlock sat back in his chair. "As of yesterday, Gringotts have revoked your right to retain the Potter Vault keys and the original Potter Vault manager has been reinstated to the Vaults. I can not help you with this matter. Is there something else you need concerning your own vaults or those of Hogwarts?"_

 _Albus's brow furrowed. Grimlock had no control now either it had been taken from him. That meant Horgrin was now back in control of those vaults and he was a very nasty Goblin to deal with to begin with. One of the reasons why he had everything switched over to Grimlock in the first place. Grimlock was a very easy goblin to deal with to begin with, while Horgrin was not._

" _I see. Is there not a way other than going through Horgrin?" Albus asked._

" _No there is not. Do you wish for me to call for Horgrin?" Grimlock asked._

" _Yes I do." Albus said. Even though he really didn't want to, but he needed to find out what was going on._

 _Once Horgrin was inside the office Albus saw the snarl he had for him. Yes, he could understand why considering he took an account away from him for the last nine years._

" _Grimlock." Horgrin said. "What am I needed for?"_

" _Mr. Dumbledore is asking about the Potter Vault keys." Grimlock said._

" _They are where they should be, with whom they should be, that is all he needs to know." Horgrin said._

" _As his wizarding proxy I'm entitled to know more." Albus said. "Who has the keys?"_

 _Horgrin turned and snarled at him. "You are entitled to nothing from where Gringotts is concerned dealing with the Potter Vaults and their keys. We do not have to tell you anything as Gringotts does not recognize you as the wizarding proxy over Harry Potter any longer."_

 _Albus stood and turned to glare at Horgrin. "Gringotts does not have the authority to revoke me as wizarding proxy. I demand you tell me at once or can find yourself in front of the wizengamot on charges for acting not according to treaties in which your nation set up to begin with."_

 _Horgrin growled with laughter. "Do so wizard. Put me front of the wizengamot, I'm working in the confines of the treaties. You get nothing from me or Gringotts." Horgrin spun and left the office as he slammed Grimlock's door as he had done so._

 _That pretty much told him he would have a legal battle on his hands with dealing with Gringotts. He would have to pull them in front of the wizengamot in order to find out what they had thought they were doing for this witch or wizard that they had no right to do. He had wizarding custody of the child, yet Gringotts was acting as if he had no rights at all._

Albus was pulled out of musings as the knock on the door sounded. "Come in Severus." Albus said as he shuffled some papers around on his desk not wanting his young potion master aware that he'd actually caught him not paying attention.

The door opened and Albus looked up and noted that Severus seemed rather sullen and aggrieved about being here this late morning. He felt the same way considering he had gotten nothing out of Gringotts and had been trying to think if needed to go ahead and call a wizengamot or not about the breech in his duties to his ward. If he did, it would be note worthy news and all over the prophet, something he would rather avoid but it looked like he wouldn't be able to. He needed to inform Severus of the situation first though. He needed his spy at least the one he had on this side of things. The other one was right where he wanted him at the moment and wouldn't come out of hiding until he was needed. After all he had been living as a rat for the last ten years and it was working out rather well. He had even convinced Percy into giving away the rat to the younger boy after he had visited the Weasley's this summer and had given Arthur and Molly some extra money to get Percy his own owl. His plans had been going along nicely until this little glitch happened into his well thought out and constructed reasoning. He still needed the boy inside Gryffindor were Peter could keep an eye on the child for him.

"You wished to see me Headmaster." Severus said as he stood in front of his desk.

Albus gave Severus what he considered his grave look of a matter of urgency. "I have had some terrible discoveries in the last twenty four hours that concern Harry Potter."

Albus watched as Severus crossed his arms about his chest and placed them inside his traveling cloak like he normally did when ever he mentioned Harry's name.

"And this would be?"

"Harry and his family are missing. I only know where his uncle is for certain. I fear they have run across some foul manipulations and I'm trying to find that out now. I've already visited Gringotts and I'm not getting any information from them, they are not helping. I'll have to take those actions legally." Albus told him. "I need you to ask around discreetly within your circles if they have any knowledge of where they might be at."

Albus waited and watched as the anger started showing across Severus's face and he spun around and headed closer to the door.

"You promised me!" Severus growled out towards the door. Then he spun back around and faced him. "You promised me he would be protected. You swore on Lily's grave he would be so. Now you are telling me you've lost him."

Albus was ready for the anger, he knew it would be coming. He had made Severus quite a few promises over the years. Some of them had fallen through while some of them he'd kept.

"He did answer his Hogwarts letter." Albus said, trying to do a little damage control. Severus was after all supposed to keep Harry safe while he was in school until he needed Severus out of the way as well. Albus rose pulled out one of the pictures he had made a copy of and started walking over towards Severus with it. "He still has to do his shopping Severus. I've had these passed out in the alley, they will notify me if he's spotted. Then we can get him and his family back. I'm putting post of people I trust inside the alley to help keep watch."

Severus took the photo with his right hand and glanced at it and then placed it inside his robe as well when his right hand went back out of sight.

"Is that all Headmaster?" Severus growled out while keeping his anger at bay.

Albus thought his potion master was handling this extremely well. "It would help if you could do a few hour posts yourself inside the alley to help keep watch. It's a long shot, but he hasn't been taken out of Hogwarts area for school. His family's last location was in Spain. But Gringotts is still involved that means it is not a wizard or witch out of our area that might have them. If it had been the contents in the vaults would have been moved to a different location out of the country."

"So now I'm to hunt for the brat as well? You were the one in charge of his safety until school started." Severus hissed out.

"He has been perfectly safe until they went on vacation. His uncle is dead. I expect fowl play, I'm looking into that as well, procuring papers even as we speak to find out what had happened. But I need your help in this." Albus told him.

"Fine," Severus growled out. "I have other matters that I'm supposed to be learning at the moment. Send me the hours."

Albus watched as he spun around and slammed the door on his way out. Then again, he might have been wrong that Severus was taking this well, because his office door now had a crack running down the wood. His anger over the situation was more than what he had realized it was.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Severus was pissed more than pissed, he was furious at the Headmaster. He was wondering how long it would have taken him to realize Harry had been missing. Then to say Harry had been safe up until this summer, this had been the first summer his adopted son was actually safe and it had nothing to do with the Headmaster. His wife had started it all off with keeping Harry safe. He would do the hours, because knowing the Headmaster he'd set up someone else in the alley just to keep tabs on himself as well, Severus wouldn't put it past him. Severus stalked out of the Headmaster's office and headed his way down to his quarters in the dungeons. The Baron was rounding up the other ghosts for him right now. He needed to talk to them anyway, he had to find out how many other ghosts had swords and maybe who was willing to lose their swords in their ghostly forms. The Duke was already in his quarters at the school he was waiting there as well so they could get the plans rolling for Lucius. But he had to ensure his twins safety for this in order to happen.

His anger was so volatile that he hadn't been aware of Minerva calling his name even. That was how furious he had been with the Headmaster.

"Severus!" Minerva had called.

Severus spun around, "What?" He growled out and then lowered his head for a moment trying to get his anger under control. It wasn't Minerva's fault he was so angry.

"What has happened?" Minerva asked.

He briefly wondered how much Minerva knew. From the sounds of the question she might not have been informed yet. "Our Headmaster," Severus said the name with loathing at the moment. "Has lost the most famous boy in the wizarding world. Now I'm nothing more than a bloodhound to go hunt for him."

Severus looked up as Minerva came closer to him and he had his anger well back inside his shields now.

"Excuse me," Minerva said. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"You heard correctly Minerva." Severus told her and then turned and started making his way to his quarters again and Minerva joining him as he walked.

"Impossible," Minerva said. "He told me himself he had placed Arabella Figg watching Harry. How could you lose Harry when you have someone watching him?"

This was news to Severus. Petunia had told him she had felt like they had been watched this only confirmed it, she hadn't been aware of whom it could have been though. He wasn't aware of who this actually was though, the name wasn't familiar to him at all. Petunia and the boys hadn't really talked about that much at Privet Drive, they were avoiding parts of it so as to not give Harry away while he was still only Brandon.

"Who is that?" Severus asked her.

"Arabella is a squib," Minerva told him as they started descending the main steps to the entryway of the school. "She's been there since Harry turned four I do believe, lives somewhere close in the neighborhood. Surely Arabella would have said if he was gone. I can't see her not doing so."

"You know her personally?" Severus asked.

"I know her mother. We went to school together. Arabella never showed any form of magic even after being tested for a block. She's pretty much like Argus personally. They both have an affinity with cats. She is the Magical Menagerie's main breeder for kneezles." Minerva told him. "Her family never threw her out like most of them do. She's one of those rare squibs still in our world."

Severus nodded. It made some sense. Argus wasn't the most likable person in the school, but he was handy, Severus also knew Argus could do a few other things like the portraits, the man was a right genius with them. He could repair almost any portrait it all depended on what type of damage was done to them.

"So she's been doing what all these years? Raising cats and watching the Potter brat?" Severus asked. He knew he couldn't up and start saying Harry right away, not at least yet. As soon as it was known he was Harry's adoptive father it would be different.

"Really Severus," Minerva said by the time they started down into the dungeons. There were no portraits down here so Severus didn't mind the conversation as much now as he had awhile ago. "I insisted upon someone being in the neighborhood. Albus wasn't going to do it at first, took me two years to get someone there. It was just to keep watch over him and alert us if anything bad was happening."

Severus stopped walking and Minerva stopped as well, he turned to her. Minerva had shown more care over the situation than the Headmaster had. And something had happened, then why hadn't they been told. "Why did you feel the need for it yet the Headmaster didn't?"

Severus listened as Minerva started describing what she had witnessed that day while she had been watching the family. From the sounds of it, Dudley had been a very spoiled little toddler, and why shouldn't he have been, he could very well understand what Petunia had done, she was giving in to her son so he was kept happy. He could understand it, he himself had never been given everything he had wanted growing up, neither had they been, he knew very well the Evans family couldn't afford things. Yes, Petunia may have gone overboard and indulged her child but that didn't mean Dudley wasn't capable of learning not to correct the expecting of everything because he felt entitled to it. From what he could see it did have it's downsides, but he was also learning from it. Petunia had already been correcting the issue with him. Severus felt no need to step in as of yet, he was very aware that Dudley had suffered more than what even Minerva was aware of.

"So she's been reporting to whom this whole time? You or the Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"To the Headmaster Severus. Come to the think of it," Minerva's eyebrows furrowed. "Every time I've gone to see her she's been out. Even when I go see her mother, it's odd. I don't think they are aware of why Arabella has moved so far from their home."

Severus's eyebrows rose. So the Headmaster hadn't made Minerva aware of everything. Oh he had a feeling once she was made aware there would be a very angry witch inside Hogwarts.

"And that doesn't strike you as odd that she reported to him instead of you considering you are the one who insisted upon it." Severus said throwing out a little bit of cheese for her to sink her teeth into and send her digging for answers now. He knew if he could get Minerva doubting the Headmaster then he would have a very formidable ally inside the castle because Pomona and Filius would follow with her. And he had a feeling he was going to need all the help he could get once the Headmaster realized he was now Harry Potter's adoptive father.

He watched as Minerva's eyes started narrowing. "And you said he lost Harry?"

"Not only the brat, Minerva. He has lost the rest of them as well. I was told not to long ago that his Uncle is dead." Severus told her.

Now he saw the stern countenance that used to frighten him when he had been a student, but not anymore. "Now he has to give me some answers." Minerva huffed. "Excuse me Severus while I go talk with the Headmaster."

Severus watched as Minerva slunk her way angrily down the hallway heading back towards the Headmaster's office. _Deal with that one, Headmaster._ Severus knew Minerva's claws could hurt, he'd been on the receiving end before with them once and he never wanted to experience it again. He turned and headed towards his quarters once more this time at least in a little better mood than when he had gotten here.

* * *

Wednesday July 23rd

Albus had called for the wizengamot session as an emergency for the breech of Gringotts against his ward. He looked around the filled room as everyone was taking their seats. Albus hoped after the session today he would have the names of the wizard or witch that had taken Harry. Emergency sessions were always directed by Cornelius Fudge along with his under secretary Dolores Umbridge. Normally as chief warlock he would be ordering the session but not today. He wasn't allowed although he dearly wished he could. He was sitting to the ministers right while Dolores sat to his left.

Gringotts had left their seat open today which didn't surprise Albus in the least, they would not be doing any voting today. Neither would he for that matter. He did however have Alastor Moody sitting in the seats for him to do exactly that. While he couldn't vote himself he could have someone else do so. He watched as the doors opened again and saw Lord Prince come in along with Severus. The Prince line had yet to vote on any matter and Albus was still unsure as to where this families leanings would be. They were considered the new wild card in the wizengamott. Severus looked different out of his normal teaching robes that Albus was so accustomed to seeing him in. His hair was tied back inside a ponytail and not draped around his face like it normally would be. The robes looked to be new as well as the clothes he wore, which would stand to reason being an Heir to an Ancient House now. There was nothing he could do about that as he watched as they sat down in the seats afforded to them. Lord Malfoy was in the seat beside Lord Prince, Albus watched as the two Lords greeted each other and Severus greet him as well. This was something Albus would prefer not to see, but as seeing as Severus was the Godfather to Lord Malfoy's son it was expected.

Albus looked to the floor and saw three Goblins standing off to the side, Grimlock, Horgrin, and the other was a surprise to him, Balin. He wondered which of the three would be doing the talking for Gringotts.

Fudge wrapped the gavel down and the crowd of witches and wizards stopped whispering to one another. "The emergency session is now called into order." Fudge said. "Gringotts has been accused of denying a wizarding proxy of his duties towards his ward."

There was some collective tuts as well as murmurs running through the room.

"Yes, settle down. The Proxy in question is the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore."

There was a collective grumbling all over the wizengamot. Albus lowered his eyes and schooled his features in the victim of this situation in which he was. He had removed certain memories from himself this morning as a precaution in case he was questioned since the Goblins had indeed placed wards themselves over Privet Drive. It was strange not to have his collective memories but he had notes in which he could check none of it would be untoward either that could get him convicted of anything. He wasn't taking any chances where the Goblins were concerned. He had noted Skeeter in the room which was understood, they wouldn't be able to keep this out of the Prophet at all. Anything concerning Harry was always front page news and noteworthy.

Fudge banged the gavel to get order again. "Let's try to proceed shall we. The ward in question is Harry Potter. Settle back down!" Fudge yelled the last inside the court room before the pandemonium could really hit the place. "We are here to learn if Gringotts has indeed broken the treaty concerning wizarding proxies and their wards. Gringotts has been issued a warning as of this morning in which they will have to supply the name of the witch or wizard they feel over rules a proxy where the ward in question has had no such family inside the wizarding world other than the Chief Warlock to act on his behalf. Gringotts has the floor, and might I remind you if you fail to produce the information the treaty shall be considered broken."

Albus noted that all eyes were now upon the three Goblins that had staid on the floor down inside the court. Albus was sure Horgrin would be taking the lead in representation of Gringotts but it was not so. Balin left the other two and headed for the table that was beside the chair in the middle that had chains that started rattling. Balin started taking out scrolls and laid them upon the table. Albus was not sure how this Goblin would go, he had only heard reputations about him and he was not to be tangled with.

* * *

Severus watched the Headmaster as he leaned back in his seat. He was masterfully playing the victim here, which he wasn't and his anger kept flaring at seeing him school his features into that look he kept giving around the court when he had chance. He could already tell the atmosphere in the room was against the goblins. Master Balin walked to the table and Severus noted this goblin didn't feel threatened one bit by the rattling of the chains in the chair that sat in the middle as he pulled out rolls of parchments. Severus had more respect for this goblin than he did the headmaster at the moment.

"Gringotts," Master Balin commanded the attention of the witches and the wizards in the court as they hushed fully to listen to him. "Has not broken any treaty where a wizarding proxy and his ward are concerned. Gringotts does acknowledge that we have unknowingly have broken the treaty where a wizarding guardian and their child are concerned."

That set off the room and it was the first stone tossed at the headmaster. Severus glanced at the Headmaster briefly he could tell he was studying Balin now with new eyes. Fudge kept wrapping the gavel down trying to get order yet again.

"Explain!" Fudge commanded.

Balin lifted a parchment. He knew Balin was about to use Petunia's old married name because that was what was in the record. "This is the recordings of the emergency wizengamott session that was held in the placement of Harry James Potter into the care of his Aunt, Petunia Dursley, after the reading of the Will of James Potter. It was signed by the Chief Warlock and the Minister of Magic at that time." Balin picked up another scroll and this one Severus noted he looked directly at the Chief Warlock when he spoke. "It has come to the attention of Gringotts that Petunia Dursley was indeed a witch who has had a magical block around her core since the age of four."

Severus could already see the faces in the room upon that pronouncement as they looked appalled. Not only that some of them looked stricken like they would sick up knowing that the woman in question was being denied her magic. The room settled down on its own this time as they watched as Balin moved around the table.

"So by placing Harry James Potter with his Aunt Petunia Dursley, whom this court has listed as a mere muggle, I might remind you, had caused Gringotts to issue keys to a Wizarding Proxy instead of giving the keys to his actual wizarding guardian in the first place. Gringotts has already acknowledge this mistake and compensation has already been given to the witch in question."

Severus bowed his head, this was why Gringotts was bending over backwards for his wife. The costs of the wards that the bank was paying for over the properties alone was allowing them not to keep breaking the treaty in which they had signed. Severus looked at the goblin wedding ring upon his finger, this had been an act to tell Petunia she would never have to fear that the goblins would go against her or her family ever again. They were acknowledging her and including her inside their nation and inside a family of goblins. Severus looked back up at Balin, this was why Balin was arguing this and not the Potter Vault account manager. Balin was arguing for someone he considered part of his family now.

"Now Gringotts is here once yet again on this same issue. We do not acknowledge Albus Dumbledore as Wizarding Proxy for Harry James Potter any longer. We will not be breaking the treaty any longer for a witch and her child whom I might remind this court granted her in the first place. It was also this courts ruling that broke the treaty with the Goblin Nation. We demand compensation to be given to Petunia Dursley for fraud by this court, Gringotts has already stood up on their own and has done so without being commanded to give compensation to this witch." Balin growled out.

Severus breathed deeply and let it out slowly. Balin had just thrown the next stone at the Headmaster. Because goblins spoke in terms of gold and nothing but gold would satisfy them.

Fudge motioned for the documents. Balin gathered all of them up and levitated them towards Fudge. Nothing had his marriage to Petunia on those documents, her status alone should be enough to win this battle and Severus could tell already as Fudge looked over the documents that his face was turning sour because it wasn't just Gringotts that had established Petunia as a witch so had St. Mungos, they had verified documentation of the block that had been around her core. Fudge turned and looked at the Headmaster.

"Did you have knowledge of her being a witch?" Fudge asked.

"I did not." The Headmaster stated. "I wasn't aware of this, I'm learning about this the same time as everyone else."

Severus pursed his lips tightly together because he could not tell if the Headmaster was lying or not.

Fudge thrust the documents towards Dolores who started making copies as they started going around the room to the witches and wizards in the wizengamott to see exactly the proof of her status in their world. The whole room was now reading the documents in question including about the night that she almost died because of the hemorrhaging to her lungs, Severus held the documents, he looked at them but wasn't reading them. He was waiting, waiting on the court to give his wife what had been taken from her; her full rights to Harry and for compensation for taking them away from her in the first place.

Fudge asked several more questions of Albus who kept denying knowledge of any sort of knowing that Petunia was a witch. Balin had asked for Veritaserum to be given because of how serious the grievance was was. It was ordered, Fudge agreed because the Goblins had every right in order to do so. They were to take a break while it was fetched but no one was really leaving the court room, Severus fully understood why no one wanted to. This bit of news was to shocking. His grandfather touched his arm and he looked over at him.

"Hallway."

Severus gave him a nod and walked out with his Grandfather and Lucius as they met in the hallway. They started casting spells that would keep their conversation private. He looked at his Grandfather.

"Balin is going to win this. I can see this right now." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"Yes he will," Lucius said. "The wizengamott does not like dolling out gold for almost any reason. They will try and get by with the least amount that they can give. Once Petunia is fully healed I would throw in the Magical Block law then to the courts. That law is beautifully written and the time would be ripe for it and should be passed with hardly no opposition. It is bad enough when Pureblood families have this inside their lines, it will only help mend the gap some knowing that this is also inside the lines of Muggleborns as well. It will pull the two together more."

Severus agreed, Petunia knew this would be coming. This would also ensure nothing like this happened again on both sides where the wizarding world was concerned. The goblins did not want to be placed inside this position again and in passing this law they would have a little freedom from over compensation if their were others discovered that this had happened to unknowingly. The goblins were backing this law because Balin had helped Lord Wilkvine Prince write it as well. Severus watched as the door opened again a few other wizards were mingling about as well waiting for the break to end. That was when Alastor Moody stepped out and stalked over to them. Severus crossed his arms and hid his left hand.

"Snape, I need a word with you." Moody said as the privacy wards around them had been canceled by the auror.

His Grandfather turned towards Moody. "My Heir's last name happens to be Prince. What are you wanting?"

Severus glanced at Moody and that magical eye that was spinning about ready to make him sick up. He watched as Moody pulled out a scroll and handed it to Lord Prince. "He has forty-eight hours in order to be inside Children's Wizarding Services to give blood for verification of paternity on my granddaughter's birth certificate."

Severus was tired of this same old argument with Moody, he did note that he only tried the legal way when he found out he was Heir to a family now. His Grandfather looked at the Auror. Severus erected the privacy barriers quickly once more.

"We'll be there. And should it prove false that he is not the father. You better leave my Heir alone, and that goes for our daughter as well." Lord Wilkvine Prince said.

"And should it prove to be true, he'll be wed to my daughter in seventy-two hours." Alastor growled out.

Severus wanted to bark out with laughter but he didn't as he noticed Moody's spinning stop and it was pointing to where his left hand was hidden. Moody's eyebrow's rose.

"Well, well, looks as if you're already wed."

Severus swallowed hard, they had not wanted any of this getting out yet. Lord Wilkvine Prince moved and stood before Moody blocking him from Severus.

"My heir will not be marrying your daughter and if word of this gets out before we announce this I'll have you strung up and have you committed to St. Mungos." Lord Wilkvine Prince threatened in a hushed voice.

"You think I'm afraid of you. Your family means nothing to me, I could care less about your Lord status and as for your Heir, I'll have that marriage annulled seeing as how old my Granddaughter is, Aurora would have first claim on him." Moody growled out.

Severus was trying to control the anger that was welling up inside him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucius was shaking his head, he knew he couldn't let go on this Auror even though he wished to.

Lord Wilkvine Prince laughed. "First claim? Really? My Heir is magically bonded," he hissed at him. "First claim as no meaning where that is concerned. Get out of my sight."

Severus knew one thing, if he did prove to be that child's father Aurora was going to be a pain in his arse at Hogwarts, but he knew he wasn't. That child would have already shown up on the tree wall in the Prince Manor, unless the father's status was unknown which could very well be the case with a witch who slept around with everyone she could.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Albus wasn't worried but he was curious as to where Alastor got off too. He had watched as he left the room not to long after Severus left with his Grandfather and Lord Malfoy. He wasn't quite sure who Aurora's daughter belonged to either, but he did have a feeling it wasn't Severus's child. He had seen the child a few times when she was quite younger and Aurora had kept swearing up and down it would be Severus's child. Black hair and eyes so brown that looked black because they were so dark really didn't denote the father. Albus had a feeling if Severus wasn't the child's father then it could only be two other men that he was aware of, well three actually. He knew for a fact that Aurora had slept with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew on at least several occasions while in school he had caught them in the act. If he had to place his gold anywhere it was three of those four being the father, the fact that none of those men were around was what had Alastor in a twist so much concerning his Granddaughter. He wasn't sure which of the three was the child's father but he had a feeling Aurora hadn't stopped sleeping with them either after school.

He could tell Alastor's mood was rather dour as he came back into the court room and headed for the seat and then took it. The old wizard appeared to be lost in thought. He would have to pick his brain later to find out what had taken place to put him in such a mood. The bell chimed signifying the end of the break. Albus stood and walked down to the center of the court near where the three goblins were at. It did bother him though that Balin was the one doing the talking for Gringotts, he wasn't sure why he was doing this at all and he really wanted to understand it. Albus watched as everyone gathered and took their seats. He looked up and over at Severus who appeared to be reading over the parchment in his hand as he furrowed his brow at it.

The gavel rang out as Fudge called the court back in session and motioned for the Veritaserum to be given to him. Albus opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as the drops were administered.

"Name?" Fudge asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Birth date?"

"July 17," Albus said.

A few more questions were asked and Fudge nodded. "The Serum is working. You can question now Balin."

Albus watched as Balin came around to him. He understood why the Goblins were given the right for this questioning as the treaty had been broken but not to whom he had thought it had been broken. He was thankful now that he had the foresight to take out those memories before coming inside this court room.

"Did you take Harry Potter yourself to Petunia Dursley?" Balin asked.

"I did not." Albus said.

He could hear the stunned shocks of this in the chamber. Not to many knew about that night and how Harry had been given over to his Aunt. He watched as Balin narrowed his eyes.

"Did you place the wards that night?" Balin asked.

"I did." Albus said.

He watched as Balin pulled out a scroll and then read off the ward in question to him.

"What type of blood is needed to place this ward?" Balin asked.

Albus narrowed his eyes because he understood Balin better. This goblin was very cunning and he was at this Goblins mercy at the moment. "It requires wizarding blood."

"Yes it does," Balin nodded his head. "It requires how many sets of wizarding blood?"

"Two." Albus answered in monotone that he had been doing under the serum.

"Two sets, two people, and whose blood did you use?" Balin asked.

"Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley." Albus answered.

He could hear the whispering, the muttering, and some even cursing him as Fudge kept banging the gavel and calling for order. All Balin had was that he had placed a ward over the home and a blood ward at that.

"Yes, but this blood ward requires both donations to be magical." Balin said with a smile. "Where you aware that Petunia Dursley had a magical block around her core?"

"No I was not." Albus said still in monotone voice.

He could see Balin was now snarling at him. "The ward would have fallen had she not been magical in her blood." He watched as Balin duplicated the parchment so quickly in utter successions that the whole wizengamot could now read what ward had been placed around the home. There was cries of lying and deceit on his part. Albus chose to remain silent as Fudge had to once again get the court back into order.

"Did you place the ward a second time as well?" Balin asked.

"I did." Albus stated.

* * *

Severus clenched his jaw as the anger seethed behind his Occlumency shields holding it inside. The Headmaster was slippery and he was using his knowledge of spells and wards in order to do so. He had agreed with Balin that the ward he placed over the home required two sets of magical blood in order to stand. But yet here the Headmaster was looking like it had stood on sheer luck alone without him having knowledge that Petunia was a witch. It didn't make sense to him but there was not enough evidence to throw the Headmaster under the hippogriff, though he dearly wished there was. But the damage was done, the Headmaster now had a chink in the armor he had pulled around himself. It maybe small but others were now starting to look upon him slightly different. He was finally released from the serum and Severus looked at Balin as he made eye contact with him. He could see the regret in the Goblin's eyes as he looked at him. Severus bowed his head slightly towards him to let him know he found no fault with him. Fudge then hit the gavel again once the Headmaster had taken his seat.

"How many say Gringotts has broken the treaty concerning the wizarding proxy and his ward?" Fudge asked.

No one lifted their wands in affirmation of this.

"How many say Gringotts has paid enough for compensation to the witch, Petunia Dursley?" Fudge asked.

Severus watched as the wands started raising it was enough to pass it. Gringotts would not have to pay anymore for this wrong doing towards Petunia even though it had been done unknowingly and breaking a treaty.

"How many say the wizengamot owe the witch Petunia Dursley compensation for taking away her rights as a witch unknowingly?" Fudge asked.

Here again Severus watched as the raising of the wands began and passed as well as it should have.

"Let the tallies begin," Fudge declared.

There were three markers that had risen into the room and Severus watched as the total of gold started going toward them. One to be paid by the Ministry under the wizengamot, one to be paid by the Minister of Magic at that time, and the other to be paid by the Headmaster because he was the Chief Warlock at that time still. At least form what Severus could tell the bulk of the gold was going to fall onto the Headmaster to pay. Petunia was now a hundred thousand galleons richer, it was a near a half million pounds less seven thousand. That was the going rate at the moment. Severus looked at his Grandfather and he could see Lucius looking over as well.

"Cheap side." Lucius whispered. "Expected, but not bad, it could have been worse."

The gavel rang out again and Severus turned to look at Fudge. "A hundred thousand galleons will be paid to Petunia Dursley into a vault in which Gringotts will set up as compensation for taking away her due rights as a witch. The matter of to whom Harry Potter belongs to is now settled, his Aunt, Petunia Dursley was given her nephew upon that night and this court is giving all of her rights to her for her nephew which regard any wizarding laws as of today. This matter is closed."

Severus leaned back, that also meant the Headmaster was having to give up his proxy seat for House Potter, Fudge had just awarded everything to Petunia where Harry was concerned. That meant they didn't have to battle him over it. Severus glanced at the Headmaster and could see how he narrowed his eyes at Fudge. They had won and they took a little of his control away as well. Severus looked down quickly as the Headmaster's head started to spin his head towards him. He felt his Grandfather lean over towards him and he whispered.

"I have a feeling the proxy isn't over where he's concerned. You could see it as Fudge allotted it all to Petunia. Her status may not be in question anymore but her validation as a certified witch would be gone after next." Lord Prince whispered.

Severus nodded and glanced up briefly towards the Headmaster, he was now making his way over towards Alastor Moody. He stood as his Grandfather rose as well. Severus wanted one thing at the moment and she wasn't here. He wanted nothing more than to just hold his wife because she would have a bigger target painted upon her head once the Prophet came out with the news. This was why he and his family knew Petunia had to be protected just much as Harry did. Neither one of them knew enough magic to ward off anything yet that would be untoward thrown at them. He exited the court room and walked towards the main pavilion area towards floo's slowly. The three Goblins who had been in the courtroom had fallen in beside them.

"He's going to be harder to catch than what we thought." Balin said softly.

"You did wonderful Master Balin." Severus told him quietly.

"Not well enough, we had hoped for a better compensation, but seeing as how that is the most the Ministry has ever paid out before we'll take it." Balin said.

Severus nodded to him.

"We'll send you the papers along with the key later today." Balin said and Severus watched as all three headed off quickly to leave the Ministry.

Severus walked towards the floo's, his Grandfather went through first and he looked at Lucius who had walked over with them. He wouldn't be leaving yet, not while he was here. He would go to his office first and pick up any work to take home with him.

"Come over on Sunday be prepaid to stay for a few hours. The tattoo is going away then. The plan is already set in place." Severus told him.

Severus watched as a very grateful look crossed his best friends face. But he knew Lucius's mark had to come off quickly because next week was another wizengamot and they wanted to make sure the House Seat of Potter was not voted with yet. They would need Lucius's weight to start throwing that around given the fact that Petunia had right to it. The plan wasn't to take it over yet. They didn't need a proxy war over a House Seat yet. The Prince seat was to new where as the Potter seat was old and established already, they needed someone else fighting over that seat at the moment to keep it hidden to whom Petunia was married to at the moment still. All of this was still being done to keep her hidden and protected as long as possible while she was still being healed. Her block would be fully removed by August the 13th. It had been seven days so far for the removal and Petunia was holding up well under it. Severus already started noting little things he noticed that were changing, because her body was starting to come back alive with her magic. The first thing he noticed this morning were her eyes when she had woken up next to him. The dull gray was starting to brighten. They weren't near the bright gray she had when she was younger but it had started to go back towards it. Severus wondered if her eyes were actually gray, because he could swear every now and then he had seen a little bit of mercury color inside them as well at times when the light hit them just right.

"I'll be there." Lucius told him.

They clasped each others arms and then Severus went through the floo so he could find his wife and tell her she had just been made almost a half a million pounds richer and that her status as a witch wouldn't be called into question again as to whom Harry belonged to.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Petunia was inspecting the kitchen, the floors had been redone, the cabinetry all redone as well. The old wooden stoves were gone and new ones stood in their place, the brick oven had been cleaned to within an inch of its life as well. Gisly and Caddy wouldn't let her lift anything as they moved everything around for her. The wardrobes that had been moved in looked very nice inside the kitchen. They weren't exactly refrigerators but it worked. Electricity hadn't even been discovered when this house had been built. Besides the view from the bay windows was lovely, she turned and looked outside once again. Gardens were on this side of the house and quite a lot of it was breathtaking. She wasn't sure what all of those plants were but she knew she would find out in time.

The kitchen smelled wonderful to her at the moment because she had got through making several loaves of bread. She had two helpers while she was doing the bread and it wasn't the house-elfs, though they did look a little put out that they weren't doing this themselves. Zinnia and Celeste had come into the kitchen and it was Celeste who had wanted to help. Petunia couldn't turn down the little girl at all and Zinnia gave in as well. Petunia found it rather entertaining because Zinnia had never done anything like this in her life. So she told her she couldn't use her wand. Celeste had found it fun to actually knead the dough. Petunia showed her how to fold it over and to turn it while doing it. She realized this wouldn't be Zinnia's thing but for her daughter at least she was trying.

Petunia walked over to the bay window and looked out, she could already tell she was going to love this room. Her mother-in-law had even brought her a few books for it. Petunia had chuckled at some of the titles, _Charming Your Kitchen It Is Magic, Food Charms For The Chef Inside, Charms For Cleaning._ They were now in a drawer that was under one of the seats inside the bay window. There was another cabinet in there that the boys added some indoor games inside. Right now they were out playing in the thicket. She had sent them outside once Severus had left for the wizengamot. Harry had been a little anxious over it and well so had she, but she couldn't attend. Not until Healer Smethwyck gave her the all clear to be around areas where the magic wasn't so ordered. He had told her every time he released part of her magic the reason why it hadn't gone chaotic around her was because of the house and the magic inside it. The natural flow of the house was strong and steady and he told her it was helping keep hers to stay steady. That was really why she had not had any bouts of accidental magic as of yet. He said it would come, but probably not until the last week of the block being removed. This week she would still have to stay home, it also meant the boys were staying home as well. Healer Smethwyck told her she might be able to go next week to take the boys out school shopping and she was ready for that, he only wanted more of the block removed first and her body more rejuvenated. That was fine with her because she wanted that too. She couldn't believe how much better she already felt.

The door to the kitchen opened and she turned to look to see who came inside her domain as she was now claiming this space, it was Severus and she noted he looked so much better in those robes than the standard straight black she had been seeing him in. He now had several dress shirts in green, silver, gray, and black. She had ordered these for him the same day he had gotten his robes for the wedding. Petunia had also noted this morning while she had gone into the rather large walk-in closet inside their room, these were the only colors on his side and those were only there because she had ordered them. She hadn't said a word but he was wearing them and he looked good in them.

Severus strode over to her and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her to him. He kissed her by her ear and she couldn't help the feeling of safety and security she felt in his arms as it washed over her. He was the only one she had ever felt this from.

"How did it go?" Petunia asked a little shakily.

"Balin won the case," Severus told her as he kissed her below her ear. "You have full wizarding rights to our son and compensation will be paid for taking them away from you. You have nearly half a million pounds being put into a vault, it's hundred thousand in gold galleons."

Petunia leaned her head back against his left shoulder. She didn't care about the money, knowing that Harry couldn't be taken away from her was all she had cared about. Other than seeing Dumbledore out of their lives.

"And the one whose had control, what happened to him?" She asked.

She heard the sigh and felt has he gave her another a light squeeze. "He beat the Veritasurim somehow. Seventy-five percent of that compensation is having to paid by him."

Petunia closed her eyes as the anger welled up, she loathed this wizard, absolutely wanted him gone. She felt like something released inside her and then the sound of shattering glass had her opening her eyes as she felt the outside air rushing into the room. The bay windows were all destroyed and she groaned. She could feel Severus as he moved his right arm away from her and pointed his wand at the windows.

"Reparo!" Severus intoned.

Petunia watched as the shattered pieces started mending themselves back together.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to start doing this," Severus said as he moved his arm back around her. "Granted I would like it better if we are not standing so close to the windows next time you have a bout of accidental magic."

"So that feeling that seems to like rush up," Petunia said as she trailed off not finishing her thought as she tried to reason it all out. Granted she had seen Harry break things like this, but she had never asked how it felt.

She could feel Severus as he smiled into her neck as he kissed it. "That is your magic and to me it smells like a clean fresh rain when it is cast. Merlin I love that smell."

Petunia smiled she didn't feel so bad about breaking the windows now. Severus nudged her forward and she went and he spun them around and he sat down and pulled her with him. He had leaned back on the large pillows that had been placed there and she staid in his arms. She wasn't sure what it all was about but she understood that he wanted to hold her and that didn't bother her at all.

* * *

Thursday July 24th

The elfs had stopped quite a large number of owls and howlers from entering the house. The largest number had been destined for Petunia while the smaller number for Harry. Severus was disgusted along with his Grandfather at seeing how many felt that Petunia should have given up the right to Harry because she couldn't protecting herself or Harry magically. They had been noting all the names down to keep watch to make sure when they were able to go out, Severus was going to make sure his wife and son were safe if they ran across any of these witches and wizards. Most of this was from Skeeters doing. His Grandfather was already pinning a letter to the editor of the Prophet.

Severus wasn't sure how much good that was going to do at the moment. None of those owls were being passed to them at the moment, good or bad. Some of them had felt sorry for her and even went as far as giving her advice on which subjects to start studying and where to begin. That was all well and good, but they didn't know she had a house full of witches and wizards who were already planning on helping her and getting her where she needed to be in order to be certified. Severus had already pulled his own school books out for her along with his notes. They had at least O level in every subject inside this family so Petunia or the boys would have all the help they could ever need.

Severus exited the closet as he buttoned up the silver dress shirt, he had an appointment with the Wizarding Child Services in thirty minutes. He looked at Petunia who was sitting in the chair inside their room waiting on Healer Smethwyck.

"You look good in that," she told him.

Severus looked into her eyes as he crossed the room sedately continuing to button his shirt. Her eyes were a smokey gray this morning like a brewing storm was building behind them. He grinned at her as he placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair and bent down towards her.

"Do I?" Severus asked.

She gave him the barest of nods and he kissed her and then placed his forehead on hers.

"I seem to find my wardrobe is changing. I have this fashion consultant who happens to be doing it for me." He said silkily.

"Well if they keep dressing you like that, I'd say keep them." She told him.

"I plan on it." Severus told her and kissed her again, he pulled away when there was a knock on the door. "They seem to find all the right things my wife likes me in, imagine that." Severus told her as he headed for the door and then opened it. He let Healer Smethwyck into their room and looked back at Petunia who had a grin on her face. If she wanted to dress him, he'd let her.

Once he finished dressing he headed out of the room to go to his appointment. They had talked about Aurora Moody last night and her daughter. He assured Petunia he didn't think the little girl could be his at all but he had been given the court papers to actually go check finally the legal way.

He and his Grandfather had entered the office of Wizarding Children Services located on the same floor as the Auror Department, this one of their divisions inside it. Aurora Moody along with her daughter were already there as well as Alastor Moody. This was only one of the time slots that was on the paperwork. Severus had no doubt in his mind they would have shown to each and every one of them even if he hadn't been to them yet. He had already missed two of them the previous day. His talk with his wife came first where this had been concerned. If the little girl was his, he hadn't wanted to bring a child home without her knowing about it.

"Finally," Alastor growled out.

Severus held his tongue. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet, he had another twenty-four and he felt like turning around and doing it on the very last appointment just to piss this Auror off.

"Is that my Daddy?" The Cyra asked.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Harry grinned as he held the wand. It wasn't a toy one either. Yesterday he had convinced Caddy to change all four toy wands to look like real ones. And he had told him what they needed to look like. Besides, he wasn't going to keep it, he was only borrowing it for a little while. The idea had been Dudley's after all. Not the taking of the wand part, but the part where he wanted to see the inside of the toy dragons to see how they worked.

They were trying to figure out how to make the spy toys work around the magic inside the house. Because if they could, they wanted to take them to school, they figured they would come in handy. Besides, Dudley was the only one who really knew what all the parts were inside the toys. He already had several of his other toys taken apart already. The only issue from what Dudley could see was a power source. Harry never really understood why Dudley had gotten so many toys before, but now he was learning why. Dudley took them apart.

He had shown them several toys he had taken apart and joined together with other ones. This was why most of the toys in the second bedroom never worked. He had stripped the insides of them out. Here Harry thought he kept breaking them on purpose to get him trouble all that time when Dudley was actually building things with them.

So this had been the plan, Kayden had found the parchments that had came with the dragon toys and found out they had a parental lock on them and what the spell was to take it off. Dudley had volunteered to go inside the dragon toy itself. They didn't want to take it apart, but he needed to see how it worked, and the only way was to make the dragon bigger so it would eat Dudley that way he would be inside it.

Harry did the initial snitching of the wand and Phoenix was the look out. Harry had been carrying all four toy wands, he hadn't been sure which one he was going to be able to get a hold of. His Dad's wand was out of the question, besides he was going to be gone this morning and that was the perfect time to do this. Mum was going to be busy with the healer. They had it all worked out and now he and Phoenix were running out of the house with the prize in hand.

The thicket was quiet and Dudley was holding one of the toy dragons. Harry grinned at seeing which dragon he was holding. Dudley had gone for the pretty looking one. It was the Opaleye, besides this one looked almost gentle at times when it was bigger than what it was now.

"Did you get it?" Kayden asked.

Harry waved his prize like a triumphant hero. Phoenix grinned as he shook his head.

"How long do you think we have?" Dudley asked.

"We should be fine, Uncle Leofric has the day off." Phoenix said. "But I don't think we need to keep it to long. That toy wand isn't going to work for him real well."

"How did you get it?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not telling, but lets just say he has the toy one and I have the real one. Besides, I have to go do it again to return it." Harry said with a slight grin on his face.

He had learned how to nick things rather well and he was going to return it after all. It really wasn't his, and they all had felt the adults just wouldn't understand. Harry looked around and noticed Kayden and Dudley already put up all the other toy dragons and wizards which was a good thing. They didn't need any other distractions for this dragon. He walked over to Kayden who was reading the parchment again.

"Well, do you think you can do it?" Harry asked.

Kayden furrowed his brow, "I think I can. It shows the spells. Give it here and lets see if we get it going. Phoenix, you better go run back to the edge of the thicket and keep watch."

Phoenix nodded and headed back to the front of the thicket so he could see the main house. Kayden took the wand that Harry handed over and then had Dudley set the toy Dragon down. Harry watched as Kayden looked at the instruction parchment again and took a deep breath as he pointed the wand to the dragon. Harry wasn't sure what he said but the dragon animated and they all three stood back and watched as Kayden said another one. This one got the dragon growing. Harry had to back up, Dudley had one toy wizard with him and they were waiting for the dragon to get bigger as Kayden was casting at it. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but when it did, the dragon grew. The dragon was now as tall as the trees and it kept looking around for the toy wizards. Dudley had that toy hidden.

"I think it's big enough. Hang on Dudley, I have to unlock one more thing. It says it's the adult version of the game, recommended for OWL level and higher, what ever that means. All I know is it will take you inside the toy." Kayden said.

Dudley gave a nod, "ready when you are, say when."

Kayden and Harry backed all the way up, ready to get under cover if need be. Kayden pointed the wand once more. "Get ready." Then he said the spell and the light rushed to the toy dragon which roared and Harry watched as it turned towards Dudley who held the toy wizard in his hand up to the huge toy dragon. Harry watched as it opened it's jaws and took Dudley and the toy inside it. That had been part of the instructions, to test it out to make sure it was on the adult version of the game.

"Looks like it worked." Kayden said.

Harry agreed and that was when the dragon spotted them. Harry had a bad feeling as those glittering eyes turned to look at them and started spewing fire of vivid red and when it touched the ground it looked very real but he also noticed it didn't last very long.

"Kayden, run unless you know how to control it." Harry said as he took off inside the smaller trees of the thicket with Kayden hot on his tail as the toy dragon roared as it started coming through the trees after them. "Keep it in the thicket, we can call Caddy to help if we need too."

* * *

Severus looked at the little girl after she asked that question to her mother. She had black hair like Minerva had told him but she failed to mention the slight wavy curls inside it. They didn't have curls in their family.

"I'm certain he is." Aurora Moody said.

Severus glared at Aurora Moody because she should have never had said that. And as far as he was concerned the child shouldn't even be in the room with them at the moment. Did this witch not have a gram of motherly compassion about her at all? He could very well not be the father and she had told her daughter he was and of course this made the child happy as he heard the squeal of delight. Severus braced for it, because he knew the child would come running towards him which she did.

"You should not have said that." Lord Wilkvine Prince said. "The test hasn't even been done."

"Don't reprimand my daughter," Alastor growled out.

Severus got her to stop before she grabbed him as he glared down at her and told her to stop. Which she did. He bent down and looked into her dark brown eyes that appeared to be black.

"We do not know for sure. That was not a yes. Do you understand?" Severus asked her.

He could see the confusion in her eyes which her mother had caused over this situation. At least she nodded that she understood. He looked carefully over her face now that he had the chance. She had no features of him. This was not his child, but she did have familiar features of someone else. He just couldn't get a name to come with it. At first he thought of Sirius Black but that didn't look correctly either. It was annoying him now, because he should be able to tell and couldn't.

"Go back to your mother." Severus told her.

Severus stood back up and glared at Aurora and Alastor both as the Cyra went back to her mother. This was not the child's fault at all that she was bastard born out of wedlock. He leaned over to his Grandfather and whispered. "She's not mine."

His Grandfather nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Severus walked around them over to the desk and handed the parchment over to the women sitting at it. She looked it over and then told them both to come into the room next door which they followed her through the doors.

"By law I am required to tell you why you have been given this summons to give blood on a birth record. The child in question, Cyra Moody, is not on any family tree. The Moody's don't have a tree so we actually can't get her record to apply to the trees at all for some odd reason. We in the office think it is because there are to many birth fathers listed on the record itself for the reason that it shows unknown. Family trees do not recognize unknown status, wizards or witches which ever the case may be." She smiled at both of them. "You are not the first one to be tested where this child is concerned. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. We contacted Auror Moody and told him if we could get one more wizard excluded off this child's record it would finally show up on the family trees. The record would finally be down to four names on it and trees recognize four revolving names."

Severus looked at his Grandfather. This was not what Moody had told them at all.

"What happens if he is the child's father?" Lord Wilkvine Prince asked.

"Well that would depend on him now really wouldn't it. I would hope you would recognize your daughter without being forced by wizarding law. There is a law to actually force you to do so and claim your heir." She said in a matter of fact way.

"What about forced marriage to the mother in question?" Severus asked.

The witch shook her head. "That is normally just a scare tactic. Although there is a very scarce law that would require the wizard to marry the witch if the child proves to be the eldest of the heirs."

That was a scary thought, Severus did not know there was such a law. "What if the wizard is already married?"

"Then no. Marriage can not be forced upon the wizard, matter of fact according to the law the wizard can actually take the child away from the mother if that is the case if the child is proved to be the leading heir."

Severus felt a lot better now. He knew his Grandfather and himself would have fought to the death if he had to give up Petunia. He wasn't about to leave his wife.

"Anymore questions?" She asked them.

Severus shook his head as he looked at his Grandfather who was also shaking his head.

"Good. Personally between you and me, I don't think you are her father. It's just…well, two of the men listed on the certificate are dead, one is Azkaban, and the other we can't get a hold of at all. The owls keep coming back unanswered. You are the only one we can actually get to do this." She told them.

As Severus placed the dagger to his palm and made a cut he went over what the witch had told them. As the blood fell it revealed four names on the certificate and his was not one of them. He was not the child's father at all. He read the four names: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He closed his eyes going over the child's features.

"Pettigrew." Severus said.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at her as she healed his hand. "James Potter is impossible don't ask how I know, but take my word for it. She is not Black's child either. The Black family has a birthmark that runs in their line of magical heirs she doesn't have the half crescent moon that is always inside the left eyebrow they all have it. She doesn't have one. I know this because my best friend married into the Black family his wife has it and so does my Godson it is tied to the bloodline. She does not belong to Lupin either, for other reasons I can not divulge, it is why you can't get him to answer any owls." Severus knew, he had reason to believe that Remus Lupin wouldn't want anyone else to know about his Lycanthropy and having a child would be a huge risk and he felt for certain the wizard wouldn't do that. "That leaves you Pettigrew. His mother if I'm not mistaken has his finger that was given to her. You can get blood inside the bone out of that finger, that's the child's father."

Severus felt for certain Pettigrew was the father, the child had his wavy hair and his dark brown eyes there were other features as well. That was who the child belonged to.

"Are you sure she can't be Potter's? I felt more like she could be Potters or Blacks. But since you told me about the birthmark then she can't be Blacks."

"Positive. Take my word and contact his mother. You best do it yourself, I have a feeling Auror Moody might frighten her half to death with threats as did me." Severus said.

"Thank you, I'll see you out of the office then."

Severus and his Grandfather followed her back into the main office area where the Moodys were waiting.

"Well?" Alastor growled out his question.

"Negative. He is not the father." She told him.

Severus strode to the main door of the office along with his Grandfather, he cast a glance at the child who was sitting on a sit alone now as her mother and Grandfather went over to the witch to look at the record. She looked at him as he opened the door, she looked dejected and sullen now. It wasn't his problem, but if the witch followed his advice then the child might get some answers she was after.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Dudley found the inside of the toy dragon fascinating. The toy wizard had been drawn to the very center of the dragon and was floating around and orb. The orb itself was a bright shinning blue white ball that was inside a dodecahedron shape of gold. One thing he did understand about that orb was it was the power source for the toy. It was like lasers that came out of the points of the dodecahedron which went to other parts of the toy dragon. Dudley smiled as he started to recognize what this was. This was the wizards version of computer board. The magical laser beams were the wires.

He noticed certain parts of the inside of the dragon started lighting up when it started moving. And what was lit up looked like funny types of letters to him. He moved over to them to get a really good look at it. Then he realized what it was that he was really looking at, it was written in the ancient Latin so those were actual letters. He realized it must be the spells or the equivalent of them some how.

Dudley went back to the ball in the middle. That was his power source he was sure of it now. He really got a good look and noticed there was some type of crystal in the very center of it that was causing everything to light up the way it did. Then he got knocked down and looked to see what had hit him. It was Harry.

"Hey, you are supposed to be keeping the dragon from going anywhere." Dudley told him as he stood back up.

He watched as Harry sat up and was breathing very hard. "Yeah well, it is not going so well. Caddy!"

Caddy popped inside the dragon and furrowed his eyes at Harry. "Master Harry you is not old enough nor know enough magic to be playing with your dragon this way."

Dudley snorted, he found it funny that Harry was being scolded by his house-elf.

"Shut up!" Harry growled at Dudley. Then he turned to look at Caddy. "Caddy can you make it stop and not move. We just want to see how it works."

"If Caddy makes it stop you will be spit out of the dragon. The magic won't flow inside it." Caddy explained.

Harry groaned. Dudley turned back to the crystal and kept studying it he knew there was some type of field around it that wouldn't let anything pass through it. He tried touching it earlier so it had a force field around it.

"Are you almost through Dud?" Harry asked.

Dudley kept concentrating and then they were joined again this time it was Kayden who knocked him over. Dudley's eyes widened at seeing Kayden.

"Uh oh!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, the dragon is out of the thicket. It's not good." Kayden said.

When Phoenix landed inside the dragon that was when they looked at Caddy.

"Caddy, make it stop before it gets to the house." Harry said.

* * *

Harry had gotten the wand back from Kayden and they were then spewed out of the toy dragons mouth right into the pond. They all four stood up soaked in chest high water. All four of them were coughing out the water out of their lungs. It wasn't pleasant but at least the pond was good for swimming as well. Harry trudged through the water along with his brothers to get out of the pond. Once they got out Caddy came to them with the toy dragon in his hands.

"Caddy has reset the toy, Master Harry. Master Harry and other little Masters needs grown wizards if they want to play with the bigger dragons." Caddy scolded him again.

"Right," Harry said as he took the toy dragon from Caddy and handed it to Dudley. "Um, Caddy, can you make us dry again?"

"Caddy should let you stay wet Master Harry to learn not do things like this, but Caddy will dry you." Caddy said as he snapped his fingers and all three of his brothers were now dry as well as himself.

Caddy popped away after that. Harry guessed he felt he was a little miffed at them. Harry turned back to Dudley, "Well do you think you got it figured out now?"

"Partly, I'm going to need the library." Dudley groaned.

"I'll help," Kayden said. "What are we after?"

"Well, it's some type of crystal and probably rather small. And it can hold magic inside it." Dudley informed him.

"Alright lets go." Kayden said.

"We'll meet you two there. I gotta return this wand." Harry said. "Come on Phoenix."

Harry and Phoenix ran towards the house. They had to go find Uncle Leofric again. The first time had been pretty easy, he had been in the chess room again. They had found him, but he wasn't exactly alone. Someone's head was in the fireplace. Harry's eyes widen as the head was talking inside the fire. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

"If I didn't have to call you in today Leofric you would have the whole day off. I can't help it, we need you today. At least for a few hours. I think it should be all cleared up by then. I'll even give you tomorrow off if you do this." She said because it was clearly a woman's voice.

Harry's heart pounded, Uncle Leofric didn't have his wand. He had a toy one. This was so not good. He was starting to panic and he heard Phoenix hissing at him.

"Hurry, before he leaves." Phoenix whispered in a rush.

Harry looked around the corner again as Uncle Leofric was still standing there.

"Alright Amelia, I'll come in for a few hours. This is getting rather tiresome. The other obliviaters need to step up there game. I can't keep rescuing them all them all the time like this." Uncle Leofric said.

Harry could only reason there was some type of emergency. Uncle Leofric got called in quite a lot. He took Uncle Leofric's wand out of his clothes were he had it hidden at and placed it in the palm of his right hand. The only problem was he didn't see the toy wand, normally Uncle Leofric always had it in one of his pockets and he could generally see the tip of it. He couldn't see it at all, and they were bound to get into trouble if Uncle Leofric didn't have his real one. The head had vanished from the fireplace now. Harry didn't see how he could get the toy wand back. He could only do the one thing he knew to do, Uncle Leofric would have both wands now. With all his might Harry willed the wand to go into his pocket, he had to see the tip of it like he normally did inside the pocket. He felt a little rush of that feeling he normally felt and then he saw it. The wand was in his pocket and just in time to as Uncle Leofric vanished inside the fireplace. Harry slumped down next to the wall on the floor. They were going to get discovered that they had done something. Phoenix looked at him.

"Well where's the toy wand?" Phoenix asked.

Harry looked up at his brother. "Uncle Leofric still has it."

Phoenix groaned. "We are so in trouble."

"I only hope he uses the real one and not the toy one at work." Harry said.

Phoenix tugged on his shirt from the shoulder. "Come on, at least lets get to the library and help. Let's just forget about it for now. It'll be worth it if we get the spy toys working. Just imagine hearing things through the walls of the castle with the spy ears."

Harry agreed. Besides if he did get in trouble, it would be the first time someone actually caught him nicking something. He did return it, it wasn't like he kept it.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but work called me in.**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Leofric made it to the Ministry inside the Auror offices, he went over to his desks to change into his Auror robe for Oblivaters. He took the robe he had on off as Amelia Bones filled him in on the fiasco at a park in London. The child apparently from the sounds of it was about to be introduced into the Wizarding world. A little girl. There had been a traffic accident and the car was now in a tree. From the sounds of it, the little girl levitated the car away from her as it plowed into the park leaving a wreckage of dabree behind in its wake. He pulled on the Auror robe and hung up the one he had on from the house. Then he reached into the pocket what he felt was not the normal warm feeling he always got from his wand. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Did you hear me Leofric?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Amelia," Leofric said as he turned the wand around in his hand. It was not his wand, but it looked like his wand.

"Well you're ready, lets go." Amelia said.

"Hang on." Leofric said as he then reached into the other pockets on his robe from the house and felt the warmth rush into his hands from his wand when he found it. He pulled it out and held both of them up together to inspect them. He thought for a moment about it, was his wand actually used or was it in the middle of being taken. It was also very clever and cunning and showed forethought about it was done. While it may look like his wand, it wouldn't actually feel like it.

"Why do you have two wands that look alike?" Amelia asked.

Leofric frowned at both of them and then lifted his real one towards Amelia. "Do me a favor and do a Prior Incantato on my wand and record it to a parchment for me till you hit an Obliviate."

"Why am I doing this?" Amelia asked.

"I need to find out if it was used other than by me." Leofric told her.

Amelia did the spell for him and made it write upon the parchment of what was done till the obliviate showed up. Amelia was reading as well.

"Parental control charms unlocked and an activation of growth charm. These are spells for toys." Amelia said and looked up at Leofric. "Is your great niece getting more clever at snitching a wand. This would appear so."

Leofric shook his head, he could hear the humor in Amelia's voice as she had said it. While they had a few little wand snitchers at the Manor they never had one this clever at concealing it. This was positively Slytherin and the devil would have gotten away with it if they had been able to obtain the toy wand back. He would have been none the wiser as well.

"No, not her Amelia." Leofric said. He knew she was referring to Celeste, he had talked about the children enough that Amelia knew all their names now, but for the boys. He took the parchment and placed it inside his robe for home along with the toy wand. It was one of the boys. He had to figure out which of the two it was, problem was he wasn't very good at telling the twins apart, though he knew Severus and Petunia had no problems telling those boys apart. The other now, well that surprised him, considering Harry hadn't wanted to get to close to him, but it appeared things were changing if the little boy felt he could snitch a wand and get away with it. "Let's go deal with this obliviate."

He knew Amelia now knew there were four boys at the Manor, but she didn't have their names. He had sat in on the meeting with Lord Wilkvine Prince and Amelia to know what had been discussed. Though she knew their was a Parselmouth in their Manor now, she didn't know which of the boys was the Parselmouth, she only thought it was one, she wasn't aware that all four could speak to snakes. And that was the way they were keeping it with her. Though she had been rather put out on not getting names for the children she had understood, it wouldn't do for this to get out and the child be labeled as a dark wizard. Amelia had the story of what happened that day at the zoo other than the boys names which would be known as soon as they went to school.

The whole time while he worked at the park with her he had to figure out what he was going to do about the wand snitching. He had never felt it leave his robe and he most assuredly didn't have either boy close to him after breakfast that morning. He was more impressed with the fact that the wand had been taken and returned and he had never felt it. That right there told him there had to have been some magic involved and he wanted to watch it in action. He would decide if he was going to tell Severus and Petunia about it after he confronted his two little wand snitchers. Well at least he knew who one of them was, he was more resolved into talking to Harry to find out why they needed to take the parental locks off the dragons and activate it to a different level one he knew very well could actually hurt them if they weren't careful. The level they unlocked was meant for older teens not the little children they were. Harry would be his main focus when he got home.

* * *

After lunch Harry was back in the library with his brothers. His Dad was in the lower lab today in the dungeon and they couldn't go down there. He was working on the potions his Mum needed to break the rest of the block she had around her magic. His Mum and Dad finally explained to them what was going on with all the potions his Mum had been taking. The potion his Dad was working with had to be brewed down there because of how dangerous it was. Their Mum had found it a little odd that all of them wanted to go to the library in the house but she had left it alone. Harry figured she would figure out what they were up to sooner or later, because it had been Dudley who kept wanting to go back half way through lunch. They didn't say what they were actually doing but had found some cool books in there to go over.

Kayden had found several books with crystals and on crystals but they weren't finding any like the one Dudley had drawn for them. Harry was beginning to wonder if it was a crystal at all. He was so engrossed in the book he was looking at he didn't even feel Uncle Leofric until the hand went through his hair.

"Harry, why don't you come talk to me for a moment. We'll go sit at another table so your brothers can keep doing what ever they are doing." Uncle Leofric said.

Harry looked up at him and he could see Uncle Leofric raise his eyebrows at him and he gave him a very meaningful look. Harry swallowed hard, he had a feeling Uncle Leofric discovered the toy wand.

"Alright," Harry said as he his shoulders sagged in a dejected sort of way knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. He stood up and followed Uncle Leofric to another corner and sat down at the table with him.

Harry was playing with this finger nails as Uncle Leofric pulled out the toy wand and a piece of parchment. "I think you know what I want to talk about, don't you?"

Harry put his head on his arms and spoke into the table not even looking at Uncle Leofric. "Yes."

A hand ran through his hair, "I know what you did with it. I also know it was one of the twins that helped you. I'm not sure which one. What I want to know is how you got my wand?"

He felt the hand come down his face till he it came under his chin and lifted his head.

"I need to know Harry."

"Magic," Harry said softly. "I don't know what it is though."

He saw Uncle Leofric nod, "You don't say a spell?"

Harry shook his head after Uncle Leofric let go of his chin.

"Can you show me?" Uncle Leofric asked.

Harry nodded. He picked up the toy wand in his right hand and looked around the room. "Where do you want it to go?" Harry asked softly.

"Excuse me? You can place this wand in the room where ever I want it?" Uncle Leofric asked.

Harry turned back and looked at him. "Yeah, I just need to know where."

"Put it on the pedestal by the door across the way." Uncle Leofric said.

Harry gave him a nod and then concentrated on the wand laying on top of it. After a few seconds it was no longer in his hand but where Uncle Leofric asked him to put it. He looked back at Uncle Leofric who now had narrowed eyes as he looked from him to the pedestal.

"Can you get it back?" Uncle Leofric asked.

Harry looked at the wand and opened his right palm and kept it flat and the wand vanished off the pedestal and back into his hand. He looked back at Uncle Leofric. Who was now nodding as if he was understanding something.

"Banishing and recalling spells." Uncle Leofric looked at him, "can you all four do this?"

Harry shook his head, "no. I'm the only one. They can't do it."

"Have you taken other things before?" Uncle Leofric asked.

Harry felt extremely bad, he had taken quite a lot of things. Most of the time it had been food. He had been so hungry when he was younger and things were really bad. Harry could feel the tightness in his chest start as the lump in his throat started to get more pronounced. He knew he was about to start to cry as he only nodded his head. Uncle Leofric then got him to tell him about every time he took something and why.

* * *

Leofric listened to Harry. At first he thought maybe the child had only done this once or twice. He never condoned steeling. As for Harry steeling food he felt that could be forgiven right away. He knew these boys had been abused including Harry because of the curse that had been upon the Prince line. From the sounds of it this was already starting to become a habit though and that was not good in his opinion. He had hoped this had only been a small thing and he could deal with it on his own and tell Severus and Petunia later about it. Leofric knew he wouldn't be able to now.

Besides, Harry was doing wandless magic and that had to be told. Harry had one of Sapiens family magic gifts that came natural to them. The child was going to have to train this magic and this was something he wouldn't be getting in school on how to do. Leofric knew it was wandless because accidental magic had no intent or purpose that the child could control when it happened. Harry had control of this and the banishing and recalling spells were NEWT level spells this little boy was doing.

By the time Harry finished Leofric could see the little boy was dissolved into tears and he was not able to control them anymore. Leofric moved out of the chair and reached down and picked Harry up. He understood that Harry didn't mean to keep the wand but only wanted to borrow it, but to Leofric borrowing without asking was stealing. He looked over at the other three boys, they all had that guilty look upon their faces. Oh he knew he wasn't done yet. He had only caught the thief. He wasn't sure who the mastermind was behind this little plan yet. Leofric realized this had taken a lot of planning. Planning for something that was inside a toy dragon. This had intrigued him also, because the little girls around the house had never been this inventive for when they snitched a wand. Normally it was to remove something they had done or make things grow. These boys had more calculating minds. He walked over to the other three boys who had now put their heads down in shame.

"I caught my thief, now who did the spells?" Leofric asked the three. He wanted to see if they would fess up to the crime before he had to split them up to get the full story. He was rubbing Harry's back as he looked at each of them in turn.

"I did the spells." One of the twins said.

Leofric narrowed his eyes, he still couldn't tell them apart. "Stand up, you are moving to a different table. Let's go."

Leofric followed the boy over to the table where he had his talk with Harry, he turned and sat in the chair and waited for him to take a seat. He found out it as Kayden. With a little bit of coaxing on his part he got the part that Kayden played in this little adventure to. That had told him, Phoenix had been the lookout for Harry. He had wondered which of the twins who had done that. Leofric was now looking at Dudley with new eyes though as he glanced at the child. Again these boys were showing more cunning and ingenuity than what they were showing. And now to see it inside Dudley partly surprised him, with deducting everything out that meant Dudley was the one who came up with all of this. Leofric reasoned he probably had help with some of the planning but it was his cleverness that started it off and the boy was hiding this side of himself.

And all four of them had worked together and almost pulled it off. He knew he wouldn't put it past this little group of brothers to not be able to pull something off in the future. Leofric sent Kayden back to the table and told him to send Dudley over. Once Dudley sat down Harry had finally calmed down enough. Leofric noticed his crying was coming in between a longer breathing pattern. He checked on Harry and realized the child had fell asleep, he had worn himself out with the crying.

"What was so important in the toy dragon that you wanted to get?" Leofric asked Dudley.

He watched as Dudley put his elbows on the table and leaned his head into his hands. "The power source."

Leofric's eyebrows rose. "Did you take it out?"

Dudley shook his head. "No. I didn't want to take apart the dragon. I wanted to see how it worked was all."

"Why?" Leofric asked. This was the part he didn't understand. They had gone to a lot of trouble for this.

"Because the toys we want to play with won't work here. The batteries won't work, it's like they lose their energy inside them. So I wanted to see what was making the toy dragons work because they had power and worked fine." Dudley said.

Leofric nodded. He was now starting to understand some of this. "We told you muggle toys won't work Dudley inside a magical area. They weren't meant to work."

Dudley looked up at him then. "But they can. The crystal inside the dragon is a power crystal." Leofric watched as Dudley furrowed his brows as he was concentrating while he was talking. "Kayden found it in a book. It's an alchemy stone and each one has a certain amount of power than can be given to it. The initial stone is dormant and has to be programmed in order for it to work."

Leofric only understood half of what this child was talking about the longer he spoke. He started talking about things he didn't understand at all but the boy clearly did. Something about wires and computer boards and how the crystal powered it all. This was the first time he really heard Dudley being animated about something. Clearly the child was missing his muggle toys to the point he was willing to go inside a dragon magical toy to discover how and why it was working. They could have gone about this differently, that was what was getting to him that they had felt the need to take this upon themselves.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Leofric asked him.

Dudley groaned. "Because, my Mum and my father never really understood why I liked taking things apart and rebuilding things. I had to tell them it broke so I could get another toy so I could use the insides of it."

"And when you told them you took it apart, what happened?" Leofric asked.

"Well, Mum wasn't so bad about it. That was when she started getting me things I could actually take apart and rebuild with. But my father, he always got mad at me. He wanted me to go into business and go the same schools he did. I don't want to do what my father did."

Leofric knew one thing from all of this, the child might have an aptitude for alchemy, because clearly he understood about the stone he was talking about. Now he needed to let Severus and Petunia know what was going on.

"Why don't you go back over to the books. I have to talk to your Mum and your adopted father. I'm not sure what punishment they will come up with but you will get help in working on what you want. Next time I want you to ask for help. Those toy dragons can actually become dangerous at that level you boys had them on. There is a reason why those parental locks are on in the first place. I don't need to remind you, we are more concerned about your safety than you doing something that can get you or your brothers hurt. Go on." Leofric told him.

Leofric then stood and walked out of the library with a sleeping Harry on his shoulder. At the moment, he was more worried about Harry than the other boys. They didn't seem to have a thieving problem.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Severus had finished the first potion and he exhaled slowly after he had done so. These steps were so tedious that it took all of his concentration in order to get them right. Not to mention how volatile this potion could be. There were three others he had to brew like this. The total that Petunia had to take would be four of them, but this was one of the hardest to brew, the other three would be as daunting as well but not to the point where his life was threatened as he brewed those.

He heard the apparition pop of an elf and looked down to his right, Gisly had come into the room. "Master Severus, if you is at a stopping point. Mistress Petunia would like to speak with you."

Severus had told Petunia to send one of the elves to him if he was needed this afternoon. The boys were acting a little strange at lunch, he had never seen Dudley so interested in going to the library before. Even Severus noticed that Petunia was watching all four boys like she could read what they were after by looking at them.

"Tell Petunia I'll be there shortly, Gisly. Thank You." Severus told the elf.

Severus turned the fire off as Gisly popped away. The potion had to cool down before he could put this into the gold phial it required. The gold would keep this potion stable even after it had been brewed. Once he made sure everything was in order he left the potion lab in the dungeon level of the manor and headed upstairs. He knew Petunia wouldn't have sent Gisly to him unless he was needed.

Petunia was in the kitchen sitting at the table and Uncle Leofric was with her, Severus noted they were talking quietly and Petunia pointed to the bay window. Harry was asleep on the big cushioned seating that was over at the window, he could see his face was read and splotchy and his eyes partially swollen from crying. He headed over to the side of the table where they were at and took a seat beside Petunia.

"What happened?" Severus asked quietly.

That was when he noticed the wand and the parchment it was laying on. Uncle Leofric tapped the table softly and Severus looked over to him and then he saw the wand in front of Uncle Leofric and looked back to the one on the parchment.

"I've been told some of what the boys did today and the interest in the library." Petunia whispered to him. "Before he explained more, I had Gisly check to see if you were at a stopping point."

Severus pulled over the parchment and read it over and his eyebrows rose as he did so. Severus looked over at Uncle Leofric as he started telling what had happened softly as to not wake Harry at the moment. Severus allowed him to get through the whole telling of what had transpired and what Uncle Leofric had found out. When he got to the point that it was Harry who had taken the wand and how he had done so, and that this had been going on for quite some time, Severus looked at the seeping boy. One of the gifts was already showing up and from the sounds of it he had been using it but didn't know what it was. He looked over at Petunia who looked at Harry as if he were a puzzle she was trying to figure out.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"That explains part of his anxiety he has. I always thought it was due to the Occlumens thing you told me about." Petunia said. "Now I'm wondering if I had that part wrong. The anxiety would fit with the Kleptomania. And they all happen to be mental and dealing with the brain."

Severus looked back over at Harry then back to his wife. "What are we going to do about this? We can't keep letting him do this."

Petunia looked at him, he could see the sad look in her gray eyes that she had. "No, we can't. With him sleeping he had to have been stressed to the point he wore himself out. I haven't seen him sleep in the afternoon in I'm not sure how long. So, this has an effect on him that is also physical. The food I can understand. We need to find out if he kept anything he stole though. I would be more worried if he has kept any of it."

Severus hadn't thought about that as he looked back over at Harry. He could understand what Petunia was saying because the weight of knowing what he had done and continuing to keep it hidden would be enormous. Just for the fact he had gotten caught this time and confessed must have released a big portion of that stress he was under, because Severus hadn't seen that sedate look upon his face while he slept at any point since the child had been here.

He did know one thing, all four of those boys were in trouble. It was good that they found out about this before Harry went to school though. Hogwarts doesn't condone steeling at all, it was grounds for expulsion and something Severus would hate to see happen to him.

"For starters, I do believe all four of our sons owe you an apology Uncle Leofric." Severus told him.

Severus watched as he gave a nod and then looked at Harry. "I'm more worried about him at the moment Severus. From what Petunia had said, he may need to see a mind healer. I'm pretty sure Healer Smethwyck might actually be able to recommend one for the family. We can always do what we did with Celeste when she kept snitching a wand. It worked rather well."

Severus's eyebrows rose, "what did you do with her?"

Uncle Leofric grinned. "She accompanied me to work one day. Had a tour of the Auror offices, got put inside a holding cell for an hour with Auror magic locks on. Had a talk with Amelia about breaking magical laws. Celeste hasn't really snitched a wand since then. We haven't even seen her tempted to. It was rather drastic but I think we scared her enough that she stopped totally."

Severus shook his head, he didn't know about that. The mind healer seemed to be the better approach with Harry at the moment. "We'll keep it mind Uncle Leofric. I'm not saying no to it. I think Harry has other issues that started the stealing to begin with."

"Well, you two do what you feel you must." Uncle Leofric said as he stood. "I just don't want to wake up one day and find out my great nephew has been arrested for stealing, because he can't stop. I'll leave you two alone now so you can discuss it amongst yourselves. The other three are still in the library and just remember, Dudley was your mastermind behind all of this. That boy has got a talent and we need to direct that quickly as well. I'm going back to the library and finding that youngster some beginner books on Alchemy."

* * *

Petunia felt like such a failure as a parent. She kept frowning as she looked at Harry. "I failed him."

"No, you haven't." Severus said as he moved and got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved her chair to pull her up. She went willingly into his arms.

"But I have," Petunia said into his shoulder. "I knew he was stealing food, I should have realized it would lead into other things."

Severus pulled her back to look at her, "you did not know it was going to lead into him taking other things. He was surviving. Doing what he could while being abused. You were doing what you could. There was magic upon that house that caused this. Don't blame yourself."

She knew what he was saying was right, but it didn't feel that way. Petunia had always felt she should have done more when it came to Harry but every time she had thought about it, it was like some other thing came to mind instead. She wondered how much the magic had actually affected her so she wouldn't try to be the parent she wanted to be towards Harry and even some regard towards Dudley as well. She gave him a nod.

"Good, no dragons for two weeks. I'm going to take them away as well as the wizards." Severus said.

She felt that was fair for all four of them since they had done this together, but she also felt it needed to be added to as well. "I do think they need to know more about Uncle Leofric's job and what could have happened if he had not gotten his wand back."

Severus nodded. "A written report on Obliviaters. How long do want it to be?"

"Long enough that it takes them quite a bit of time to finish it. We also need to get Harry to talk to us." Petunia told him.

"Three feet should be plenty long for them to get that done. It will probably take them a good two days to do it in." Severus said. Then he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. "Do you want to wake him or let him sleep?"

Petunia turned to look at him and Severus wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She knew Harry wasn't getting enough sleep still she could tell. Besides, probably confessing all of that was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He'd probably been worried about being caught since he started doing this. "Let him sleep. I haven't seen him sleep this peaceful in quite a while."

"We will let him sleep then. I'll go talk to the other three boys and their punishment can start tomorrow." Severus said and kissed her cheek as he let her go.

Petunia watched as him as he walked out of the kitchen. She looked back at Harry as she sat back down at the table trying to figure out what would be the best approach in dealing with the stealing. The food was understandable and forgivable. She knew he wouldn't have taken it unless he needed it. Some of the things he stole she could understand like the comics, and the watch, but chess piece they didn't even have a chess board in their house, nor some even with some of the other things he had told Leofric he had stolen. That was what bothered her. It was the little things that didn't even have the set-in order to play with them so it was almost useless. It was these useless items that she wondered if he had kept them. Because if he had that would confirm the Kleptomania. They would have to wait until he was awake and he felt better and not in a state of panic and despair at being caught. She also knew Harry needed some spoiling because she was fully aware the child hadn't received any and she hoped it would help him to be aware that he was loved. Because she did love him, for her, Harry was her baby in the family. At times even the twins seemed older in some regards to Harry.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Friday July 25th

Harry woke slowly to hushed voices as they spoke to one another. He could make out his Mum's voice and his Dad's, but there was another he couldn't make out whom it was at all. Once his eyes opened he sat up and furrowed his brows at the man sitting at the kitchen table with his Mum and Dad as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He was trying to figure out why he had fallen asleep then his eyes widened as he remembered his talk with Uncle Leofric.

"Harry come over here." His Mum said.

Harry stood up, if they were saying his name around this man then it had to be okay, but he still didn't know whom this was. He had grey hair and in almost the same type robes he'd always seen Healer Smethwyck in. He walked over to his Mum and she pulled him into her lap. The grey-haired man had violet eyes Harry's brow furrowed as he studied him.

"This man right here is Healer Babbage. Your Dad went and talked with Healer Smethwyck after you didn't wake for dinner or breakfast this morning. We couldn't get you to wake up at all. Healer Babbage was able to get you to come awake slowly." His Mum told him as she had wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't understand, he knew he felt a little better, but it was strange he had never slept that long before since he could remember. He'd always been able to wake when someone tried to wake him. He looked at his Dad whom he could see looked very harried today. His Dad gave him a slight smile.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. Healer Babbage needs to examine you while you are awake. He's already done one examination while you were asleep." His Dad told him.

Harry looked back at the Healer who gave him a jovial smile. "Hello, Harry. As you've been told I'm Healer Babbage, but you can call me Quin. Why don't you come sit in this chair next to me for a moment?"

Harry got the distinct impression they weren't telling him something. He had expected his Mum and Dad to get onto him for snitching that wand. After looking at his Mum and Dad who nodded for him to go over there and he did so. He was already healed from everything he couldn't understand why he needed to see a Healer. Once Harry sat down he saw that Healer Babbage had made the chair face him.

"I'm going to use my wand to do a few spells over your mind. These will not hurt matter of fact you didn't feel them while you were sleeping." Healer Babbage said.

Harry only nodded.

* * *

Severus watched as Healer Babbage started casting more spells over Harry's mind. When they got were they couldn't even wake him this morning with a spell to wake him up that was when he had gotten worried, to say he had been worried had been an understatement compared to Petunia. He had already had to calm his wife several times this morning as well as give her a calming draught. Harry had placed himself somehow magically in a sleep induced coma. It had taken Healer Babbage an hour just to rouse him back to wakefulness. But while Harry had been under, Healer Babbage had checked over Harry's mind and said something wasn't quite working correctly. They also discovered that Harry's Occlumency shield activated naturally while he slept. This had also caused Healer Babbage a few problems trying to diagnose the problem that was inside Harry's mind. For the last ten minutes Healer Babbage and Petunia had been discussing the Limbic system inside the brain. And the symptoms Harry had been showing since living with her. They were waiting to see if Harry had a real problem with an imbalance with the chemicals his brain gave off or not.

Once those finished Healer Babbage pulled out a scroll from his robe as well as ink and a quill. "Harry, can you do what is in the scroll for me while I go talk with your Mum and Dad for a moment."

"Sure," Harry said as he took the scroll and opened it up.

Severus stood along with Petunia when Healer Babbage motioned to go someplace else in the room. Once they reached a corner of the room the Healer Babbage looked at both of them. "We have some good news and we have some bad news. I'm going to give you the good news first. He does not have a chemical imbalance. His brain functions are working correctly."

"Then why does he act like he has an imbalance?" Petunia asked.

Severus could see the anger in the Healer's eyes. Severus reached for Petunia and pulled her to him, whatever Healer Babbage was about to tell them could not be good. He only hoped the privacy spells they erected held.

"He acts like he has an imbalance because his mind was attacked at fifteen months old. His natural Occlumency shields where taken down by someone who were after memories from a fifteen-month-old baby."

Petunia gasped and Severus's anger started to swell. He looked over at Harry, to know that his mind had basically been raped of his memories was not good. This act alone had left Harry damaged, this could be the only reason why Harry was having such problems.

"So, someone hurt him, hurt his mind the point that it is what unstable?" Petunia asked.

"Emotionally, yes. There is also spells that have been placed inside his mind that have been growing daily his own magic is reinforcing it. Trying to force him to think a certain way, act a certain way, do things a certain way. The imbalance that is being played out physically is him trying to fight all of this and do what he wants like any other child." Healer Babbage looked over at Harry.

"Can you get rid of them?" Petunia asked.

"I can. But we need to de-age him in order to do so. I need to put him back to a fifteen-month-old baby. And the progression back for his mind to recover fully will need to be three days for each year. We are talking a full thirty days to reset his mind basically. I will also have to have an Obliviater on hand that can help me with certain memories that will crop up that the spell wanted to work with." Healer Babbage said.

Severus put his forehead to Petunia's head. This was bad enough that Petunia wasn't fully healed yet and here Harry needed a full thirty days himself and school was looming in thirty-six days. This was going to put everything on the verge of making it near impossible that was what he was feeling. And he knew he couldn't brew this potion in time to get Harry healed before school, this potion took six months to brew. He trusted very few Potion Masters at best.

"Is there not another way?" Severus asked.

"Not one that is safe I'm afraid." Healer Babbage said. "The spells that have to be removed are so powerful at this point that if I was to remove them now, Harry would be in a state of Psychosis and very well not ever return to his normal state he should be."

Severus felt Petunia shake her head. "No, I do not want him to go into Psychosis. What exactly are these spells trying to make him do?"

"From my understanding and what I read with the way they are worded it is trying to make him loyal to the caster who has placed them upon him. They also want him in a more weakened state with his magic. If you don't know, he has no problems with his Occlumency shields going up at night, but they crash and stay down when he's awake. This is not natural for him so the spells are doing their job. They are keeping his mind open and not allowing him to close it off naturally like it should be for him. This is why his emotional state is in such disarray."

Severus could already smell Petunia's magic and he pulled his wand and started repairing things in the kitchen as fast as they were breaking. He wasn't the only one so was Healer Babbage. Severus glanced over at the table where Harry had been sitting, he was no longer sitting there but he was hiding underneath the table looking at them and his eyes were showing how frightened he was. Severus spun Petunia around and looked at her.

"Calm down, we have a frightened little boy under the table right now. He cannot hear us, but he knows things are breaking because of magic. Petunia please, I know you are angry, I am also." He placed his forehead to hers. "Breathe deeply and let it out slowly."

He worked with Petunia getting her anger back under control and he noticed Healer Babbage leave them and head for Harry. By the time he got Petunia's anger and her breathing stable as well as his own he was able to move away from her. He caressed her cheek and then reached for her hand and walked her over to the table where Harry and Healer Babbage where at. Harry looked up at them.

"I didn't do it." Harry said still frightened that he would get in trouble for accidental magic being done.

"We know you didn't Harry." Severus told him.

"That was me, Harry. I got angry at something." Petunia told him. "You are not in trouble, not for that."

Severus watched as Harry nodded to them. He looked at Healer Babbage, "when can you get a hold of the potion?"

"In two days. We can start his healing then." Healer Babbage said.

"It has to be from a reputable potion brewer. I don't want anything going inside my son that could hurt him further." Severus warned Healer Babbage.

"Understood. I wouldn't allow that myself." Healer Babbage said then he stood. "Harry, I'll see you in two days. You did very well on this last test."

* * *

Petunia went over to Harry and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry if I frightened you and you thought you would get in trouble for the magic that broke everything."

She was just so angry with what had been done to her little boy here. She ran her hand through his hair and Harry leaned into it like he normally did.

"It's okay." Harry said in a small voice.

Petunia reached over and tugged him to come into her lap which he did. Severus had sat beside her. She looked over at Severus because she wasn't sure how to tell Harry that he wouldn't be the age he was in two days' time.

"Harry, today I want you to apologize to Uncle Leofric for stealing his wand. Is that understood?" Severus told him.

Harry nodded.

"A verbal answer." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." Harry told him.

Petunia could feel Harry playing with her hand, she knew he was nervous. This had been the first time he had been in trouble with her and Severus as his parents.

"No wizards and dragons for two weeks, those toys now belong to me for the time being." Severus told him.

Harry groaned and he put his head on her shoulder as he still kept playing with her hand.

"You also have a report to work on for Obliviaters. I need you to get as much written as you can in two days. It has to be three feet. After that you are going to be free from your punishment. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir. What potion do I have to take?" Harry asked.

"You are going to take a potion that will allow Healer Babbage to remove some spells that have been placed around your mind. These spells can't be removed without this potion. The potion is also going to make you younger." Severus told him.

Harry's head came off her shoulder, "what do you mean younger? How much younger?"

"You'll be a year old. Every three days you'll age a year, it'll take thirty days for you to get back to your real age." Severus said.

Petunia could already tell he didn't like this. "That's not fair," Harry said. "I won't get to go school shopping, and doing the quests for the rest the summer."

Petunia pulled him to her as she could already see his tears starting. "No, you may still get to the do the quests we'll figure something out. I can change them up a little to work you in with them with whatever age you are at the time." Petunia started rubbing his back as his arms went around her neck, "besides, Mum will be spoiling you this time around and I'm pretty sure you'll have three brothers who will love trying to keep entertained until you are back to your normal age."

She didn't know how many times Dudley had begged her for a little brother, well he was getting one, just not in the way he exactly wanted one.

* * *

 **AN: Harry being young will be highlighted. I'm not going to run through every day like I have been just hit some good stuff and move on. So things will be starting to move a little quicker in pacing to get them to school finially where I can stop the day to day inside the story grind.**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Harry was in the library with his brothers after his Mum had made him a sandwich to eat. Lunch wasn't too far away, he had only needed something to tide him over until then. He hadn't found Uncle Leofric yet, Kayden had informed him he was at his daughter's house right now. Her name if he remembered it correctly was Amberleen, but he couldn't remember her last name at the moment. His head was resting on his hand as he tried to read the book in front of him on Obliviaters and Obliviating. Kayden was already writing away and well he couldn't actually concentrate on this, not really, he was more worried about what was going to be done to him two days' time.

"Are you even reading?" Dudley asked him. "I haven't seen you turn a page yet. Did you get something else that we didn't get as well for getting in trouble?"

Harry looked at Dudley who was beside him. "I still have to apologize, I can't read at the moment. In two days you guys are free and well…."

"Well what?" Phoenix asked.

Harry closed his eyes. "I have to take a potion and I'll be fifteen months old again."

"What?" He heard from all three of his brothers practically at the same time.

"That's carrying this punishment overboard for snitching a wand." Kayden said.

"It's not for that." Harry opened his eyes. "I have some sort of spells on my mind. The Healer found it and I have to go back to a baby in order for them to get rid of it."

He heard the twins groan at learning this and then he looked at Dudley. Dudley wasn't groaning at all, Dudley had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling for?"

"I've always wanted a little brother." Dudley told him with a grin.

"You are already older than me, so I am your little brother already." Harry said.

Both the twins started snickering. Dudley kept up his grin. "Yeah, but think about Harry. We can actually play with you while you are little. There are bound to have some good wizarding toys for little kids to play with. We didn't really get to do that, but we can now. Besides it will also be with Kayden and Phoenix. You'll be the youngest of the four of us."

Harry put his head down on the book, "but I'm not the baby in the family, Phoenix is."

"Not anymore." Phoenix said.

Harry could hear the smile in the way he said it. He knew his brothers would be considering him the youngest now with having to de-age. Besides he wasn't exactly sure how all of this was going to happen, he knew he had to take a potion and get those spells removed but other than that he wasn't sure what it would actually do to him. He looked up then.

"Kayden, do you think we can find a book on De-aging and find out what happens?" Harry asked.

Kayden sat his calligraphy pen down. "Sure lil' bro no problem." He stood up as Harry groaned. "Start reading, we are a couple of hours ahead of you on reading about Obliviaters."

Harry was able to start focusing on the book in front of him with knowing that Kayden was searching for one on De-aging. By the time he got through with the first chapter he had a fairly decent understanding of what Uncle Leofric's job entailed. He sat back as he thought about it. His job was fairly complicated because if he did something wrong he could really mess up a person's mind. That was a scary thought. He couldn't help but wonder what the spells on his mind had caused to go wrong. Maybe that was why he had to go back to being a baby, something had gone wrong with whatever spells he had on his mind. The more he tried to think that something went wrong he kept getting the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be thinking along those lines and he started to get a headache from it. He pushed the book away and laid his head down.

"No sleeping, you slept way too much." Phoenix said.

"Not sleeping." Harry said. "I have a headache now."

Kayden came back with a book. "Found one. What are you wanting to know?"

Harry sat back up and placed his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "What happens when you get de-aged?"

Kayden flipped a few pages and then started reading. "When the subject is de-aged it depends on which potion is used. If it is for permanent de-aging the subject will remain that way and grow normally as one would expect. The memories in which the subject had will not be retrained for permanent de-aging wipes the memories totally." Kayden looked up at him. "They aren't leaving you that way, are they?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Harry said trying to remember if they had said for sure, he didn't think they had.

"Well that would really blow if they did leave you that way." Kayden said.

"Leave him what way?" Harry heard his Dad say from behind him. Harry spun around as he was walking closer to them.

"He isn't being permanently de-aged, is he?" Dudley asked.

"No, it isn't permanent. This is a temporary de-aging." Their Dad said.

Harry let out a sigh, he didn't want all his memories to be gone. Besides they weren't all bad. His memories from this summer had been great. He didn't want to forget this summer. His Dad put his hand on his cheek and then ran it down to where it was under his chin and lifted his head so he looked up at him.

"You boys are supposed to be working on Obliviaters, not de-aging. I'll explain it to you later tonight before you go to bed. It's lunch time. You boys can come back after lunch to keep working on that report. Let's go."

* * *

Severus knew Harry had apologized to Uncle Leofric because he had told him shortly before dinner. When he had gone into the library before dinner he had found all four boys working on the report instead of doing side research. He could understand that Harry would be worried about what was going to happen to him. Severus was concerned as well, but probably not for the same reasons Harry was. Severus was nervous about this, he did not have the faintest idea of how to handle a child really before the age of seven at least. He had been around Draco growing up, but Lucius and Narcissa had handled all the day to day with his godson. Draco had never really stayed with him over night until he was seven.

He had gotten all the boys to go to Harry's room after they had gotten ready for bed. Severus felt it would be far easier to explain this once and get any questions out of the way as well. He was waiting on Petunia as she went to their bedroom to get Harry the oils he needed to breath in for the night. She came out of their bedroom and headed to him and Severus opened Harry's door for her and they walked in. Harry was sitting on the bed in a t-shirt and boxer-briefs like the twins wore. Severus had already noted that the boys would require pajamas for school, whatever they chose to sleep in at the house was fine, but at school it wouldn't be. He knew Petunia had been making a list of additional clothing that each of the boys would need. Severus and his mother had already had to shrink some of Dudley's things so they would fit. He was still overweight but it was coming off quicker now that he had been more active.

Petunia had gone and sat down next to Harry and opened the oil and placed it under his nose so he could breathe it in. Severus watched as Harry took deep breaths of the oil and he noticed how his shoulders started to relax as well as the tension lines he had upon his face as well. He wondered if by de-aging him this oil treatment might be able to be stopped. It might just fix this problem as well. Severus hoped it did. He rather didn't think Harry would be wanting to see him quite so often as he would if he had to keep with the treatments. But he was now comfortable with Severus doing this as well. The last three mornings Severus had woken him up and Petunia hadn't been with them at all and it had gone smoothly.

Once Harry's treatment was done Severus started to explain the de-aging process. "Harry is going to be taking a potion in two days. This type of potion is not for a permanent de-aging, he will be returning to eleven years of age. It will take him thirty days to get back to his normal age. One year for every three days. Any questions so far? Do you all understand this?"

He looked at all the boys, Dudley was sitting in Harry's chair in the room and was following along. Severus then glanced at the twins and finally to Harry and Petunia as well. Everyone understood so far. So, he continued.

"With this potion Harry will be able to regain his memories as he ages. So, at first, he is not going to recognize any of us. Although, I do believe he should be able to recognize Mum. So, don't be shocked if he's a little hesitant around us. As he continues to age at each age he'll be getting back memories all the way to eleven. But he will also be making new ones while he is little again. Do you all understand this?"

Severus was waiting for it, if there was questions it would be during this portion of the explaining.

"What about all the really bad memories? What if I don't want them back." Harry asked.

He watched as Petunia put her arms around him and drew Harry to her as even she looked up at him. "Does he have to relive all of that over again?"

"That is what the Obliviater is going to be for." Severus smiled at Harry. "Uncle Leofric has already agreed to be your Obliviater, I'm not trusting anyone else with your mind other than him. Healer Babbage will be working with Uncle Leofric to find the memories that the spells would have attached themselves to. Those memories are going to be taken away. If you talk to Uncle Leofric I can imagine he can give you some new ones to go in their place instead."

Severus watched as Harry's eyes widened at the prospect and he glanced at Petunia who seemed relieved. He could understand, because he did not want Harry to have to live through that torment of abuse again either. Not while the child's mind was supposed to be healing. The whole goal of this was to get rid of what was causing the damage. Harry's Occlumency shields weren't working correctly. Their natural cycling that they should have was damaged. Severus felt the only one who could have done this was the Headmaster, because there was no reason for the Dark Lord to strip a child of his memories. He had never of the Dark Lord doing so, in older people yes, the Dark Lord did it all the time. It was also well documented that he did this with the Ministry. So, he knew it would be rather hard at this point to lay blame to the Headmaster as seeing as he would sight the Dark Lord for doing the damage to Harry at the moment. What they were doing was collecting all the evidence and it was being stored inside a vault at Gringotts. They had not given up yet where the Headmaster was concerned they were really only just getting started.

"So, he could give me a memory where I could recognize all of you instead of not knowing you." Harry said.

Severus nodded. "He could and he probably would. You'll have to talk to him."

Severus had already done so and Uncle Leofric had already planned on giving him a few memories to recognize certain family members already. This would also give Harry more time around Uncle Leofric, they were getting along much better. Uncle Leofric was the one who suggested to him to get Harry ask him, even though he already planned on it. It would help Harry gain more trust in Uncle Leofric at the same time. Severus agreed with this.

"Won't his memories conflict with the ones he's gaining here though?" Petunia asked.

"No, I have a feeling, most of his memories of growing up are going to have to be taken away. I have this feeling and I'm trusting it. His school memories will probably be allowed to stay. We might have to reteach him some things. I'm not sure yet. Not until we know the extent that his memories removed. Uncle Leofric will be able to tell us along with Healer Babbage. They'll be doing this right before he takes the potion. We won't know until then." Severus told her.

He could tell Petunia was not quite convinced, but it was the only thing he could really tell her and the boys. They wouldn't really know until the day it happened. Petunia stood up after she hugged Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Alright boys, bedtime." Severus told them.

The twins went to their room and Petunia walked out with Dudley. Severus went over to Harry's bed and once Harry was under the covers he tucked him in and put his hands on either side of Harry bent down so he could look into his eyes.

"Don't worry about this. It's going to be okay. Besides, you'll have a Mum and Dad, and three brothers this time around. Goodnight, Harry." Severus kissed him on the forehead and then headed for the twin's door that was inside Harry's room.

"Night Dad."

Severus noxed the light out and went to go tuck in the twins.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Sunday July 27th

Severus was downstairs with the twins, they had already gone over the plan three times. The Bloody Baron was floating beside them while he didn't have a sword he had brought two other ghosts that he knew didn't mind losing their swords if need be. The plan was for them to actually keep their swords. The Duke was going to help as well. There were four ghosts that the twins would be able to work with while they took out the ring wraiths that were attached to Lucius. Severus felt very stressed today, Healer Babbage was here as well and they were upstairs in Harry's room at the moment. But he had promised Lucius this would be done this weekend and on this day. Uncle Leofric was with Harry and Healer Babbage. They had started thirty minutes ago going over Harry's memories starting with this summer and working backwards. It was going to be a very slow morning for them as they needed to start removing the most recent memories that had the spells attached to them first. Healer Babbage said that would be the safest way of doing this and would be better off for Harry in the overall scheme of things. There were some risks involved, but with Uncle Leofric's skill the risks would be minimal. Petunia was with Healer Smethwyck at the moment getting checked over, tomorrow she would be given the potions to start the removal of the last part of her block and soon she would have all of her magic unblocked.

Lucius stepped through the floo and Severus started directing him into the room they were going to use. Once they reached the door to the room Severus turned to Lucius.

"I need your wand." Severus told him.

He watched as Lucius gave him an alarmed look. Severus knew if someone had asked him for his wand he would feel the same. Taking a wand away from a wizard or witch was like taking an extension of themselves away. You felt bereft without it and the feeling was not one in which Severus wanted to experience again. It had only happened to him once before and he never wished to repeat it.

"You can't be serious." Lucius told him.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Lucius, I am very serious. Matter of fact, you will be bound as well. I am not taking any chances. You will understand once it is removed."

There was an internal struggle inside Lucius and Severus watched as it played across his friends face in an array of emotions that were showing briefly. Once that struggle had ended Severus watched as Lucius drew his wand from the inside of the cane he had it hidden in and hand it over.

"You will give it back," Lucius stated.

"That and also your life." Severus said as he pocketed the wand with the snake handle cane that had been attached to it inside his robe that he wore. He opened the door and nodded for Lucius to enter. Severus followed him. The room was a ritual room, one that wouldn't be used for a ritual at all, but it held enchantments upon it that would keep the rest of the house out as well as keep them safe in case something went wrong. Not that Severus had not planned on, but he had gone over it so many times he was sure nothing was going to break out of this room. Master Balin was already here as well, the twins were dressed and the hoods covering their heads, Lucius wouldn't know who they were at the moment and no doubt seeing four ghosts in here as well was more than enough to have Lucius start to question exactly how this was going to happen. The chair in the center of the room sat vacant. Severus turned to the door and sealed it off from all entry from the rest of the house.

"Take a seat Lucius." Severus told him as he turned back around.

"Who are they?" Lucius asked as he gestured to the twins.

"You will find out after we are done, have a seat in the chair." Severus told him.

"This is bloody insane Severus. Why are there ghosts here?" Lucius asked as he headed for the chair and turned around.

"Because they are here to help." Severus said as he pulled his wand and pointed it at Lucius and directed him to sit down with it.

Lucius lowered himself in the chair. That was all Severus was waiting on as he intoned, "Incarcerous." Magical ropes shot out of Severus's wand and then headed for Lucius and bound him to the chair. Severus pointed his wand again at Lucius and flipped his left arm over with another spell that he intoned noverbaly.

"Are we ready Baron?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are, Severus." The Bloody Baron said. "Now!" Severus said with authority.

The twins vanished at the same time. Severus didn't have long to wait as the ghosts themselves seemed to disappear out of the room also, even though he knew they were still there. They were walking inside the realm what would help the twins. His heart was pounding knowing that it was his sons that were doing this. It didn't take long and Severus could hear Lucius scream as he knew he would be from the dagger that had cut his left arm. Yes, it had hurt him like fire as well, but the chains had to be severed.

* * *

Once Kayden vanished into the realm of shadow he could see the ring wraiths. The ghosts had already started moving as the ring wraiths came alive. It was hard to understand all the tiny serpents as the sound was over whelming because they were chattering so fast with one another it was like rush of water in a waterfall. The Bloody Baron had taken off the chains that were around him and he had one of the ring wraiths grappling with him as he drug the ring wraith back to the corner. The Baron and the Duke were going to be holding one ring wraith back while Phoenix pulled the sword he was holding. They each knew the blades could hurt them but only one was killing them at least that they knew of so far. Phoenix already had the sword out and started heading for the ring wraith that two ghosts that the Baron had brought with him had started pushing back towards the other corner.

Kayden looked at Lucius, his eyes were already glazed over and going that crazy red that the ring wraiths had. He could see the chains that were connected to Lucius. Next week the Malfoys were going to become their godparents. Their Mum and Dad had already told them about it. He did know one thing, he didn't want to see his new godparent have anything attached into this shadow realm. He pulled Gûd Deadheloth out of the sheath and then he dug it across the thick chains that were around Lucius's left arm. The screams had started, but that wasn't all. The wraiths were a little different that hissing chant they kept doing together and then he saw it. Behind Lucius was rising the biggest undead looking bone spider he had ever seen. This had not been in the plan.

"Phoenix!" Kayden yelled at his brother because he had Sting. "Get the spider."

Kayden then went for the ring wraith that Phoenix was attacking instead. They had to get rid of them, because he could already see more of those bone spiders forming. He had to stop this chanting. The two ghosts were holding the ring wraith as it kept struggling to get away. He took Aragorn's dagger and plunged it into the chest of the ring wraith all the while it kept hissing and calling up spiders.

"Behind you," one of the ghosts said. He turned and saw several bone spiders now rushing towards him. Kayden pulled Orcrist and started slashing at them. Phoenix came towards him and started culling the spiders. Kayden hated this, if they only knew some magic it would help, but they knew nothing. This was weird. When it had been a solo ring wraith it hadn't called up anything. This was new and he knew they would have to tell their Dad as soon as they got these things gone. Once Phoenix had time to get his back he turned back on the ring wraith, it was slowly dying but not dead yet. He plunged the dagger inside once again and he finally hit the heart as the bright blue light started to shine brightly out of the thing and start to dissolve it.

"To the Duke, let's go." Kayden said.

Kayden spun and saw just how many spiders there were now. This was not good, but at least the two ghosts were now helping them fight their way over into the other corner where the Duke and the Baron were. They were having their own battle as well. But they had made it and Kayden plunged Gûd Deadheloth into the other wraith. That chanting was eerie. Kayden hated to think what would happen if more than two of these got together at the same time. The other wraith was finally gone as well, but the bone spiders were not.

"Return," the Bloody Baron told them.

Kayden had pulled off his ring and when he appeared back into the normal realm that wasn't the only thing that had come with him. Two bone spiders that had attached themselves to him came as well. He was hacking with the sword at them and that was when he heard the spell from his Dad. He saw the bright flash of red as it knocked into one of the bone spiders which hit it with such force that it slammed it up against the wall. The second one went just as fast upon the wall as well. Kayden ran backwards getting away and trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Phoenix?" His Dad asked.

Kayden looked around for his brother. Phoenix didn't take off his ring. "Shite!" Kayden put his ring back on and saw exactly where Phoenix was. The ghosts were helping Phoenix who was now trapped in the corner surrounded by bone spiders. They kept coming. He looked around and saw why, Lucius wasn't bleeding out like their father had been. He hadn't put the dagger down far enough. He looked at Lucius and dug the dagger into the flesh this time. Once the bleeding started he looked back into the corner. The bone spiders were now dissolving. He learned something though this time. The ring wraiths had to be killed first and the chains around the arms had to come last. That much he now understood, because they were like drawing their power from whomever they were attached too.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Petunia sat on the bed as Healer Smethwyck finished examining her. She waited for the verdict yet again but her mind was not on herself today it was all on Harry and what he was going through. She was torn on whether or not to call this day off so she could be in the room with him at least.

"Relax Mrs. Prince. Healer Babbage is one of the best healers when it comes to the mind. Your son is in very good hands." Healer Smethwyck assured her.

"I know," Petunia told him. "I would just rather be in there."

"I realize that. I'm going to give you a calming draught today. I don't want to see any magical accidents on the report when I check you tomorrow. You are doing well, but I would like it if your system is not stressed today." Healer Smethwyck said.

Petunia watched as he pulled the calming draught from inside his robes. Severus had brewed Healer Smethwyck an array of potions that he handed him just for her to take if needed, this was one of those potions. She couldn't stand the taste of potions at all, but realized she would not be doing Harry any good if she didn't try to keep herself healthy as well. She took the offered potion and drank it down. Healer Smethwyck then checked her over one more time and pulled out another potion and handed it to her.

"I want you to take another in two hours, Mrs. Prince." Healer Smethwyck said. "Once you go into your son's room if you start to feel stressed, I want you to leave. Will you give me your word that you will do so?"

"Yes," Petunia said as she took the potion he had in his hands that he offered.

Once Petunia could leave after Healer Smethwyck left she went straight to Harry's room and entered it very quietly. She went and sat in the chair he had in his room and watched. Healer Babbage would scan him and then look over to Uncle Leofric.

"Seven years old the breaking of the foot, remove that memory." Healer Babbage told him.

Petunia watched as Harry kept his eyes closed as Uncle Leofric placed his wand to Harry's temple and then started removing the memory. Fluid silvery vapor came away from Harry's head and then was placed inside a phial that Healer Babbage held for Uncle Leofric. She watched as Healer Babbage labeled the phial and placed it inside a box where she could see other memories already sitting. She staid quiet because she didn't want to disturb them. Healer Babbage had already told her this would be a long process, she understood considering they were on the age of Harry only being seven and they still had to go backwards another six years.

* * *

To Harry it felt odd having something being pulled from his head. It was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. Healer Babbage had already told him to concentrate on the memories that were being taken away from him. So far it was all the bad ones, so he didn't have any problems with them being taken away at all. He would rather forget it all happened anyway. Uncle Leofric had already assured him that he would have memories that he would be able to recognize people in the family and it wouldn't be so strange for him when he de-aged. At the moment the memories they were taking away seemed to make him a little agitated. Healer Babbage assured him this would be normal, because he felt like something was missing, that was because it was. It was almost like having an idea on the verge to expose itself inside your head and then the next thing you know it's gone because you couldn't break through the fog around it to find it. This was how he was feeling right now and had been since they started.

Healer Babbage would then cast that spell that went into his mind after he cast another to draw the memories that had the original spells attached to it to the front of his mind. Harry hated seeing a lot of this, but at least he knew this would be the last time he ever saw them again. Healer Babbage said he would sift through his memories later to see if any could actually be given back to him, but he said he doubted it. The spell that had been cast had been too strong as it progressed as he aged and his magic was too aware of the spell and would probably restart it over again even after the de-aging. Healer Babbage didn't want to take any chances with Harry's mind going back to what it had been, meaning all the anxiety and the unconscious desire to take things as well. He had to steal the food, but the other stuff he really didn't need it. This morning he had gotten the small the box he had kept everything in and he had given it to his Mum and Dad. He had even felt anxious with doing that, but at least he felt better about not wanting it all around him anymore.

Once this memory was removed Harry put his hands to his head, it started to hurt. "Wait, no more."

"Harry? Look at me." Uncle Leofric said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Uncle Leofric. Uncle Leofric scanned his face, they had already taken out his contacts because he wouldn't be able to de-age with them in. His new Grandma almost had the potion designed that would allow him to keep them in while in school. But having to regrow he couldn't keep them in, he was going to have to go back to glasses.

"He needs a break." Uncle Leofric said. "And a pain reliever potion if he can have it. The further back we go the harder they are in getting them to remove totally."

"I'm starting to see this. Let's give him a pain reliever potion." Healer Babbage said.

"Can I come over there if you are taking a break?" His Mum asked.

"Yes Petunia, come on. You can help. Message his temples and his head for me like you normally do. They may relieve some of his stress." Uncle Leofric told her.

Harry felt so much better when he got the potion but what helped more was his Mum sitting behind him like she did when they were doing his breathing and her rubbing his head. He was leaned back on her chest relaxing and doing deep breathing that she was counting off for him. He kept his eyes closed and could feel another spell wash over him.

"He's ready," Healer Babbage said. "We'll just have to have Mrs. Prince help us when he gets to the points he has to stop to take a break."

Harry could feel them starting again with searching for the memories once again.

* * *

Dudley was busy in the library with several books on Alchemy. He had taken one of his old toy walkie talkies apart and had all of the little computer board drawn out on paper. Uncle Leofric had gotten him a junior alchemy set that he had given to him last night. At the moment he was reading on power stones and found out even with the junior set he would be able to make them. The only problem was he didn't have a wand, but what he was doing was writing out the power stones he wanted to try on the walkie talkies. There was a good possibility he would blow a few of the parts out if it garnered too much power. He had done that a couple of times as well. He didn't want to blow out the spy talkies at all so he was prepping as much as he could while he started to really understand how all of this fit together. He had found it rather funny that his teachers thought he was stupid, it wasn't that he was stupid, it was that what they wanted him to work on he felt like he was wasting his time. Besides if they could build a power source to power toys he wondered why wizards hadn't thought of doing the same for lights. He found it odd and strange that they relied on torches around the house that held a fire in them in order to have light. Once he got the toys working he was going to figure out something else about the light situation inside this manor. It was like wizards were stuck in the past and didn't want to move forward, well he wasn't going to be one of those type of wizards that was for sure.

* * *

Severus looked around the room waiting for the twins to reappear. He wanted to know what the heck was with the undead spiders that had come into the living realm. The twins had never mentioned them before. He wanted to know where they had come from. He apparently wasn't the only one waiting either as Master Balin was now working on Lucius's arm and looking around the room. Finally, he saw his sons reappear in the corner along with the ghosts. Severus rushed over to them.

"Are either one of you hurt?" Severus asked.

Both of them were shaking their heads as they each lowered their hoods. They were both out of breath. Severus bent down and looked over each of them carefully.

"Where did the spiders come from?" Severus asked.

The Baron looked at him, "they came from the wizard that those monsters were attached to. They were chanting and I couldn't understand it as it was in Parseltongue."

Phoenix looked at him then. Lucius's screams had finally subsided, that meant Master Balin had healed the cut on his arm. "I only understood one word, they said, Araneus."

Severus nodded, "spider in Latin."

"I don't care what language it was in," Kayden said. "Those things are a menace. They had Phoenix trapped in the corner. And the ring wraiths have to be gotten rid of first then we can cut the chains."

Severus looked over at Kayden at least they were able to get a little bit of information even if none of this had been planned for the spiders. Having the ghosts around had helped them, but Severus felt something else was at work behind all of this. The ring wraiths were gradually getting worse. His couldn't conjure anything, his could heal him, that much he had been aware of. Lucius arm had healed so they could heal Lucius as well as conjure the spiders. There were just too many variables at play here for him to figure out what all could take place. He hugged each of his boys and then thanked the ghosts who had come to help.

The three of them then went over to Master Balin and Lucius. Lucius was taking another pain relieving potion as Master Balin totally finished up with his arm.

"You'll still be sore for a few days and watch what you do with you arm." Master Balin told Lucius.

Lucius was looking at his bare arm with the new flame blue tattoo upon it like it was the most wonderful treasure in the world. Severus knew what he was experience as he looked up at him and then at the twins. His shock showed clearly on his face at seeing them.

"They had vanished along with the ghosts." Lucius said. Severus smiled as Lucius started putting it together. He looked from one boy to the next, "they did this. How?"

Severus looked at the twins, both boys were now grinning at Lucius, and the he knew they had good reason to be. Then he looked back at Lucius. Severus started explaining. He only found out he could only tell so much to Lucius. The fidelius would keep him in check. Lucius could see the swords and the daggers like he could, but that was because he had been cut by them. Also, his memory was a little better than what Severus's had been. They all sat down to compare notes and to see who they could possible free next. The twins had told them the number of the death eaters. Even Lucius himself hadn't been aware of how many there exactly were. Lucius knew of four others, the others he knew about were in Azkaban. Other than breaking them out of Azkaban Severus knew he and Lucius would have to do some serious thinking in order to free any of them. From what they could see at the moment on that it would be impossible. But they made plans to next to figure out a way of searching for Horcruxes. It was near lunch time by the time they left the room and Severus went to go check on Harry since Petunia had not sent him word yet with a house-elf that Harry was finished with the Healer and Uncle Leofric.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Petunia was calm, only because she had taken the calming draught and had been helping with his breathing. She was angry, she couldn't believe how much pain her son was in. They had to stop five times now because Harry had gotten to a point that she had to help bring him back to a state they could continue. She had to leave the room twice. Once was to calm back down herself and the other time was to go get the oils. Harry's shirt was now off of him and she had messaged the oils into his chest and back as well as over his head. She noticed he didn't balk at the lavender being put on but Petunia knew this one would help him more in the long run and it was. She only wished she knew how to relieve all the pain he was under. Right now, they were taking another break as Harry was crying in her arms as she rocked her son.

Harry's bedroom door opened and Petunia looked up to see who had come in. Severus had come in and looked around the room, then his eyes landed on her and then lowered to Harry. She could see the worried frown upon his face as he walked slowly towards them. Healer Babbage and Uncle Leofric were sitting in the chairs in the room taking a break as well. Both of them were sweating as much as Harry was. Severus came over and sat on the bed next to them.

"Have you given him something for the pain?" Severus asked.

"Everything we can." Healer Babbage said. "Without your wife, I'm sure we would not have even gotten this far. Her understanding of the limbic system of the brain is outstanding. I'll be incorporating some of those oils she uses myself on my other patients."

Petunia watched as Severus reached over and caressed Harry's wet head and pushed his hair off of his face. Severus looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Let me take him for this last bit. You need a break, why don't you go eat."

Petunia knew he was right, she hadn't wanted to leave but she knew she needed to. There wasn't any more she could at the moment. "You'll call me back if he wants me?"

She watched as Severus looked at her, the look in his eye she knew she didn't have to ask that question but it almost automatic. Petunia blamed on the mother that she was.

"Yes Petunia," Severus told her and leaned forward and kissed her. "I will send one of the house-elfs the moment he asks for you."

Petunia gave Severus a nod and then kissed Harry on the forehead then she let him go as Severus reached for him and took him out of her arms. Once she left the room she let the tears she had been holding back finally fall. She knew while she had been in the room it wouldn't help Harry if he knew she was upset by what he was dealing with. She headed down for lunch hoping that Harry would feel a lot better once all of this was done. She had never seen him in so much pain before and she hoped she never witnessed him being in that much pain ever again.

* * *

Severus could see his wife was upset and she needed to leave the room for a good hour or so. He wasn't sure how long this was going to take as he took Harry into his arms and placed him onto his shoulder. Once Petunia had left the room he looked at Uncle Leofric and Healer Babbage.

"How far along are we into this process now?" Severus asked them as he rubbed Harry's back as he walked with him, hoping the motion of him walking would help soothe his son as well. He knew this was being done by years and going backwards.

"We down to four years of age at the moment." Healer Babbage said.

"The last one, I had to remove twice that is why it is hurting him so much." Uncle Leofric said as he wiped his brow. "That is a nasty spell he has on him. I'm ready to strangle that wizard."

It was a wonder that Harry was functioning at all with how much the Headmaster had tampered with his son's mind. Severus knew of one other thing he could try to help keep his son calm even though he was hurting and that was music. He took his wand out and said the incantation. He had read about this while he had been in school and had tried it out himself. It was a very old Celtic chant that the ancient Druids used. He had been surprised it had even found its way inside a book even if it had an obscure reference to it. It took him awhile to figure out the incantation for it because it had to be the old Celtic tongue, it wasn't in Latin. But this chant had a healing effect and not only that, Severus had used it several times himself when he had started doing his Occlumency. It had helped order his mind, he only knew his son needed help and any extra outside influence that could be used he felt should be used. After five minutes he noticed Harry was already settling down on his shoulder and he turned his head towards him. Severus put his cheek next on Harry's softly.

"How are you feeling now?" Severus asked softly.

"Better, still hurts though." Harry told him.

Severus went over to the bed with Harry as Healer Babbage motioned for him to do so. He sat down and turned Harry where he was in his lap and leaning against his chest. Severus wrapped his arms around the little boy and Harry dug his hands under Severus's. Severus opened his hands so he could take Harry's much smaller ones inside his. He started whispering into Harry's ear the same thing his mother used to sing to him at night when he didn't feel well it was a Gaelic Lullaby.

"Hush, the waves are rolling in white with foam, white with foam. Father toils amid the din, but baby sleeps at home. Hush, the winds roar horse and deep, on they come, on they come. Brother seeks the wandering sheep, but baby sleeps at home. Hush, the rain sweeps over the knowes, where they roam, where they roam. Sister goes to seek the cows, but baby sleeps at home."

It was an hour and a half later when Petunia poked her head back into the room. Severus looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. She looked a little better and Harry was asleep at the moment. They had finally got to the last stage of this process, he was asleep in his arms as Healer Babbage was now taking away the spell that had been cast upon him. Petunia came over to the bed and looked down at the much smaller boy that Harry had become.

"I think we can do with some clothes for him. I didn't want to leave him." Severus told her. He had a naked little boy in his arms, other than the ear rings that were still in his ears.

By the time Petunia got back with clothing as well as a diaper for Harry, Healer Babbage finished and looked at Uncle Leofric. "Your turn my good man, give him some good memories. I highly doubt he'll be getting these others back. I'll be coming back to check on him in two days."

Severus looked at Uncle Leofric as Petunia reached out for Harry and he let the baby go.

"Oh, you can count on it. As soon as he wakes he'll know exactly who his Mum and Dad is. Don't forget the report on every memory that was tampered with before he even turned a year old. I want that bastard to pay." Uncle Leofric said.

Severus leaned his head back against the headboard of Harry's bed while Petunia had started dressing the naked baby. The family along with Lucius and Narcissa had made sure Harry had enough clothes for the next thirty days to see him through till he got back to his proper age. The Malfoy's had asked about toys but Severus assured him that Harry was covered with whatever he could ever ask for. His Grandfather had shown him the hoard of children's toys this little boy had that he had marked for give-away. At least now, Harry was going to finally get to utilize them. This little boy had so many possessions it wasn't even funny.

What bothered him the most was the pain his child had been in for the morning should not have occurred at all in his opinion. There should have been no reason to tamper with Harry's mind the way he had done so. All the memories had to be gone through carefully, not even a trace of that spell could be reintroduced back into Harry's mind. They would know in two days how much Harry might have lost if he couldn't gain his memories back that had been taken away.

* * *

Petunia had dressed him after putting on the diaper. She had told them which size to buy and she had been correct. Thank the stars she had a fairly good memory for when he had arrived that night. They had figured Harry would be only in the diapers for a week at the most so there was no point in stocking up on a lot pampers as far as she was concerned. He took her breath away this time at seeing him so little again. She had called Gisly to get the makeup remover from Harry's bathroom. There was no point in him having it on right now, besides when he had de-aged his skin tone had changed slightly and his forehead looked off from where the makeup was upon him. She took the cleaner and the rag from Gisly after she thanked the elf. Petunia had an audience as she started taking the makeup off his forehead. Severus was watching over her right shoulder as Uncle Leofric watched over the left.

"Well, well, so he actually does have the scar." Uncle Leofric said.

"Of course, he has it. We only hid it." Petunia said.

"If we go out in public with him it has to put back on," Severus told her.

Petunia looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Are we planning on going out while he's still in diapers?"

"We might at that," Severus grinned at her. "No one will be expecting him to be this little. Even while he's growing. We'll have to be selective on where we take the boys when we have him with us."

"You two can make plans later," Uncle Leofric said. "Hand me my great nephew so I can give this child a better childhood this time. One he's going to absolutely love."

Petunia picked up the sleeping baby boy and handed him to Uncle Leofric who went over to the chair in the room and sat down with Harry cradled in his arms as he brought out his wand and then got to work. Severus wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him.

"He's going to fine Petunia," Severus told her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she watched Uncle Leofric work. Sending a jet of silvery substance into Harry's mind. She wasn't sure how long this was going to take but she hoped whatever he did that Harry would have a much better childhood than he had previously. She knew Dudley and the twins had adjusted well, only Harry was having the harder time.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The nursery had been set up and the spells worked well that had been placed upon them. It had taken Leofric a couple of hours to give Harry new memories of growing up. Harry would still contain memories of Privet Drive but they were copies that he had gotten from the twins for this purpose. Leofric had talked with the three of them enough to realize not all was as it seemed when it came to those three boys. The cooking memories he had shared with the twins concerning Petunia he had been able to leave alone. Matter of fact, most of the memories that Harry had with Petunia in them that he had gotten from the twins he could place back in with Harry. He discussed this in a roundabout way with Healer Babbage. Leofric found out he couldn't exactly come out and say that all three boys had the same memories. That was when he had realized he had walked himself right in under a Fedelius. It was a rather unique position he had found himself in. At least with these memories intact Harry would have an easier time and still be able to relate to his brothers as he should have been able to all along.

Healer Babbage had told him to hold off on any memory with Petunia's former husband in them. They were not sure if the spell would try to retake and come back, because it seemed that the spell was more triggered around the man inside the former home. And he was holding off on placing any memory with Vernon back inside Harry's head.

His school memories they could actually leave alone. While some of them were not rather nice or pleasant, they didn't want Harry to change his attitude so much that he did a full complete three-sixty turn around on them. Granted a lot of the abuse occurred at home only some of it had gone over into school. He didn't want to change the relationship between him and Dudley growing up. From what he could tell after seeing Harry's memories was that they actually were starting to form a stronger bond now with Dudley, this was something he felt should stay the same. And as Harry aged he had planned on giving him a few memories where he was starting to understand Dudley. That way while he was growing up here now that Harry wouldn't be totally frightened of Dudley while he was much bigger than him at the moment. He also felt the boys would be able to work out things easier because he felt even though Harry was younger at the moment, he had a feeling those boys wouldn't be leaving him out but making sure they stayed in as much contact with him as possible.

They would know in a few days if they could add Vernon back into the mix of Harry's memories. It would be odd for Harry if they couldn't, because he would have all these memories of growing up with Dudley. And considering Vernon was Dudley's father it would be better if they could add some of those memories back even if they were somewhat abusive in nature, if the mild ones could be added back that would be far better.

Leofric sat back and looked at Harry as he slept in his arms. He wouldn't be out to much longer, he had just finish putting the memories in as well as the ones he added for Harry to recognize everyone in the house. With him being as young he was at the moment it wouldn't do for him to wake up and be totally upset with everyone he encountered. He had given him a few extra memories of like Severus rocking him to sleep, giving him a bottle, normal baby memories that would make him aware that Severus was Dad to him now and he only had to add one extra one for Petunia that would set it up so that Harry would recognize her as Mum now. He was still upset about Harry's memories having been tampered with in such a way that Leofric had to go about restoring what had been gone through. Once he had pulled back fully out of Harry's mind his Occlumency shields slammed back up full force. He could feel their strength, he knew this was how it should be with this child, something that was natural to him and not having to be taught how to keep someone out of his mind.

It didn't take long as he saw those doe faun brown eyes open, Leofric gave the little boy in his arms a smile. Harry reached up with his chubby little hand and placed it on his cheek.

"That's a good boy." Leofric told him as he sat him up in his lap.

Once Harry looked around the room though Leofric noted who he spotted. It didn't take him long either as he made it known he wanted off Leofric's lap. Leofric kept an arm on his chest as Harry slid himself down into the floor where he could stand. He made a toddling beeline straight for Petunia and Severus and only stumbled a few times before he got to them but never enough to really knock himself over. His little arms went around Petunia's legs. Leofric looked up at the both of them, but he could already tell they only had eyes for the little boy that had joined them. He stood up, he was exhausted.

Petunia had already reached down and had picked Harry up who was babbling away at the both of them. He watched as Severus grinned at the black haired little boy in his wife's arms.

"What is he saying?" Severus asked.

"Haven't a clue. He was doing this a lot when he first came. Harry did start talking faster than Dudley." Petunia told him.

Leofric walked over to them and rubbed Harry's back as he looked between Petunia and Severus. "I repaired his memories that had been gone through at this age. His Occlumency shields are up and working. I can feel them right now and they are very strong as they should be."

"Thank you Uncle Leofric." Severus told him.

"Seeing him healed and that wizard going down will be my thanks. He's tampered with enough lives, it is time to stop him from tempering with more and get something on him that will stick. We know who did it, but the magical signature was washed inside Harry's mind, there is no way we can actually pin it on him as doing it." Leofric told them. "We already checked, he is very clever at hiding what he does."

Leofric watched as Harry moved in Petunia's arms trying to climb over her shoulder towards Severus. He found it almost comical with the look Severus gave the boy. It was a cross between unsure as his brows furrowed at him with a grin on his face.

"He wants you Severus," Petunia told him.

Leofric watched as Severus took Harry into his arms and the little boy wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. He watched as Severus looked at Petunia.

"I hope you know, I know nothing about babies." Severus told her.

Petunia gave him a big grin, "really? Crash course then seems to be coming your way."

Leofric chuckled as he stepped around them and headed for the door. "Remember Severus, he's too young to be going to the bathroom yet. Happy learning to change diapers." Then he walked out of the room as Severus had turned to glare at him.

* * *

Severus so wanted to pay Uncle Leofric back for that comment. He was seriously at a loss with what to do with a child this young. When he looked back at his wife he could tell he could already see that Petunia was going to be putting him through his paces. Maybe he could bribe her.

"You aren't going to make change all the diapers, are you?" Severus asked her.

"Of course not, but you will be changing your fair share of them. Besides it's not hard. It's rather easy and think it'll only be for about a week. Then you have potty training to look forward to." Petunia told him with a grin.

"Potty training is all you."

Petunia shook her head. "Nope, he's a little boy. They learn better when Dad takes them."

Severus looked at Harry, "see what you are getting me to do already." Severus told him as he bounced him upward a little in his arms and Harry lifted his head off his shoulder and looked at him and babbled a few uncoherent things at him. "Right and just what is that supposed to mean?"

Petunia was snickering. "Fast friends already. He's going to be talkative when he hits two. How child proof is this Manor?"

Severus turned his head looked at Petunia. He didn't understand what she had meant by that. "What is child proof?"

Petunia shook her head, "anything that is within his reach he will start putting it inside his mouth. Anything he can grab to pull himself up if it is loose will come falling down on him. Lower cabinets are going to be a problem, he'll go inside them so they need to be locked in whatever room he is in. That is child proof. Hazards have to be removed."

Severus shook his head, he doubted that his family ever did anything like this. "Write everything down, we'll get it done. I would think most of it could be handled with magic anyway. Let's take him into the nursey and see if any of the toys that Grandfather found will entertain him."

Severus left carrying Harry whom Petunia had dressed him in some type of one-piece thing that had snaps on it. He did note that it had Mum's little wizard written on the front of it that would change colors every now and then. Once they entered the hallway three boys were bouncing around them trying to see Harry. Harry had seen them and he started babbling away at them. Severus shook his head as he opened the door to the nursey.

"Help us find some toys for him, there is chest full of them in here." Severus told the boys.

* * *

AN: Sorry it is so short, work was kicking my butt today. And I'll probably not post on Friday either, I have to pull an all-day open to close just letting you guys know now.


End file.
